


Requiem of Fate

by Laviente



Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama/Melodrama, Enemies to Lovers, Kurapika 2011 Version - But with Blue Eyes, Kurapika is darker in this fic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut/Sex, Tags will change as I continue updating, Thoughts of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 266,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: A novel tale of how incidentally, the ever devote and loyal Kurapika and the lawless, cold and criminal mastermind, Chrollo Lucifer come to realize just how intertwined and linked their lives really are.





	1. Extirpating Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's dreams continue to haunt him, leaving him feeling less and less at peace then he did after the harrowing incident that took place at Yorknew. Now he seeks the answers as to why he feels like a phantom of his past keeps plaguing his very existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my second attempt at a novel - the first one was a complete and total travesty, so I am trying an entirely different route for fanfiction writing. This story is part of a series that has two other connecting fics and will eventually come with a series of drabbles as well. For now, there is no defined chapter limit as I am really unsure of how long this will take to complete. Originally, I had contrived the idea of doing a 'living fic' which is a story based off a Role Play with no immediate predetermined ending and will continue until the ending is reached. So for now, there is no definite chapter limit and will be complete once the end goal is achieved via RP and converted to fic format.
> 
> On another note - the direction I am taking this story in is based off the differences in personality type with RoF Kurapika to his anime/manga counterpart. So expect the plot flow to be happening for a very specific reason.

* * *

 

 

                                                     

 

* * *

 

** Requiem of Fate **

 

** Chapter one: Extirpating Shadows **

 

 

_It’s that dream again. Cold and callous eyes, chafing and caustic laugh, swirling shadows twisting in hideous tendrils forming a treacherous and macabre scene, leaving elongated, merciless fingers to grip deep into one’s being. Such a silent scream and it grips the heart, leaving only a breathless remnant. It’s always the same. That very same envision of perpetual reoccurrence. Repetitive, despairing, the coiling darkness like elongated shadows seems to constantly reach, beckoning, and its dismal call haunting nearly into the depths of eternity._

_It’s suffocating, causing the throat to hitch and burn, leaving that sense of paralysis, unable to move as those calculating, burning eyes dig abyssal into the very soul.  It always starts out the same, someone standing just outside the  entrance to a grand archway, though its surface had long since cracked and chipped away by the wicked hands of time, crawling vines and ivy had overtaken its intricate surface, proclaiming its initiation into the surrounding lush forest. A lone figure surveys its remnants, observing of what had degraded so long ago while bathed in the slowly setting sun and looking taken aback. For a moment, the figure looks hesitant, reluctant to proceed forth past the beckoning archway, seemingly terrified of what lies beyond._

_A whisper echoes through the canopy of trees, its gentle caress like that of the frigid wind, whisking through short, aurulent locks and sweeping them back to reveal vibrant cerulean eyes that harbored uncertainty, almost as if being caught within the budding throes of utter dread. Moments tick to what feels like an eternity and soon the figure motions forth, though the canter is unhurried, steps slow and indecisive, towards a destination that the figure knows will most surely cause a upsurge of more suppressed and unforgotten pain. Though onward they press, traversing the winding path of a marble stairway which had collapsed through the years, the luster fading away leaving behind only but a distant memory. The figure clutched their chest, a heavy laden sensation causing them to momentarily seize before exhaling sharply, grasping the trunk of a nearby tree for support. A soft whimper faltered into the silence, as if life had ceased to exist and it took moments before the person was stable enough to progress forward, finally reaching the apex of what destiny seemed to have proclaimed so long ago._

_Shells. So many of them, empty and charred, hollow less foundations with jutted and broken timber, corrosion and decay having staked its claim, leaving nothing but washed away dilapidated remains in its wake. Vision of despair was clear in within the imagery which painted a scene of something horrific, something maligned, the ending disaster only wove a tale of the calamitous event that took place. Slowly the figure treaded, eyes seeming to harbor baleful sadness, revisions of unwanted and torturous memories flooding back to mind, and their fists clenched in an almost white knuckled grip, crystalline droplets threatening to fall unbidden from now sheltered eyes. Almost as if in mirrored connection, the sky turned a sudden ashen gray, covering up the once vibrant and beauty of the setting sun to deploy angry thunderheads, the earth seeming to feel the figures growing dolor and its outcry almost matched as a soft deluge began to tumble down upon the now collapsed figure as they seemed to have lost all strength and composure.  Soft cries and weeping could be heard echoing throughout the surrounding foliage, the mournful din a constant reminder of the pain and suffering long since endured, even as the remembrances of that once fateful night when the revelation had finally come to pass and realization struck like mallet to anvil, coming back here only reopened so many old wounds, it was a wonder the person found the strength to move on._

_Even as the wracking sobs tore through the intemperate figure as they remained crumbled upon the ground, shoulders trembling with each shaky breath taken; there was no denying the aspect of unrequited lament that they were forced to endure. Everything around them was a constant reminder of just what had been ripped away and so callously taken without so much as remorse or care, even as their head arose, blond tresses swaying within the chilled breeze, it was apparent that there was no happiness or solace to be found, only shattered memories of what could have been. Arising upon shaken legs, the figure stood, progressing forward, though albeit erratic, stopping just short of a large building decorated in gaudy appearing colors, its thatched roofing had given in and caved so long ago._

_It was almost insufferable, even as the flashbacks replayed to happier times of a lush and vibrant garden where bountiful varieties of food had began to grow where a gentle and pretty woman with a tranquil air was tending to the plants as if they were her very own children. She had fathomless and loving eyes with a tender smile adorning pure lips, the vision of utter grace while she hummed a familiar tune. It was almost as if it was yesterday, when those eyes had landed upon them, though was watching as a small child ran about the field, giggling and jaunting around happily, enormous sapphire blue eyes regarding the woman with complete and utter joy. It was a forlorn memory, even as the very essence of it seemed to bring back nothing but remembrances of just exactly what could have been. Every notion of that vital knowledge seemed to entice only seething rage and trepidation, bordering again on the verge of total relapse, so many years of pent up enmity and disgust raging to the surface and one of the figure’s hands balled into a near white knuckled fist._

_The thunderheads clapped in the sky above causing the brew became more prevalent and the melancholy sound reverberated, dismal portrayal of something so far gone, so lost, profession reminding such was gone forever. Even as the figure kneeled, tension releasing with reluctance long enough to ghost over the once desecrated garden with trembling fingers, those vibrant and beautiful flowers long extinguished, it was the one thing of which would always be a constant reminder, an etching forever bound eternally within the mind of why they harbored so much desire for revenge and held an eschew for any semblance of a normal life. The fires burned so strong, realization long since delivering its fateful blow, striking hard and leaving a reality that nothing was really left. Shedding so many tears, wallowing in grief, feeling completely lost and torn asunder, to simper within an endless assault of indescribable loneliness only did to serve as nothing but a conduit for despondency._

_It seemed endless, knowing that you were all alone in the world and the last of your kind. Such was painful to bear, even while the figure retracted and another pitiful sob rose dismally into the air, a directional shift in the wind which invoked a sudden change in pressure jolted the figure upright, snagging their attention. Whispered voices whisked through the swaying trees, a sudden ominous feeling hanging heavily in the air. Worry clutched at the figure as their head shifted from left to right, attentively surveying the area around them, hackles easily arose as something foreboding had forced their guard to raise and become highly alert. Another voice, this time more menacing in nature wafted around the figure, the chuckle taunting and mocking. Right hand arose instinctively as something silvery materialized out of thin air around slender digits, reflective surface challenging as it glinted off the fading sun, darkness invoking as it descended, encapsulating the forest around them. For a moment time seemed to stand still, everything going pin drop quiet and the figure breathed heavily, pants laden within their ears, though that sense of dread clung adamantly to their heart._

_Silence ensued as nothing appeared to move, then something nefarious crept forward as piceous tendrils slunk across the floor, their intimidating presence wandering towards the oblivious figure, rising almost viciously towards them. It wavered like monstrous, gnarled fingers, disgusting and horrific, coiling viperously at the person’s sides, taking them by surprise. Long, elongated chains suddenly lashed out, attacking the encroaching mass, only temporarily dissipating it before the inky blackness would return, resuming its assault as the appendages began to curl around the figure’s legs, rising up around their body and in their panicked state, began attacking blindly, every attempt to ward off the malevolent entity from ensnaring them within its nightmarish grasp, fear eliciting a now vibrant, piercing shade of red to the figure’s eyes, desperation becoming the focal point of their survival.  Chains whipped erratically around them, clashing and lunging in fruitless attempt, though the valiant effort hadn’t gone unnoticed. Little by little the tendrils crawled over them, twisting and clutching, almost fully amassed when the things reached the figure’s shoulders and a deep voice rang out amiss the din, its heartless tone chiding the person’s useless attempt at saving themselves. Their eyes widened in sheer apprehension, deepening the vibrancy of the figure’s eyes as realization seemed to strike once again and consternation washed over their once steeled visage.  Dismay soon laced those defiant and endless red depths as the sombre creature constricted around them, almost encasing them in darkness. That odious voice was crushing their will, ending all hope and just before unconsciousness claimed them, loathsome gray eyes bored impishly down into their own, laughter trailing them into eternity._

**  
**

**§§§§§§§**

 

Kurapika jolted awake, sitting ramrod straight up in bed and breathing hard, thick beads of sweat rolling off his slender flame as his clothes clung tightly to him, bedding completely disheveled. It had been that dream again, the very same one he had the unfortunate encounter with on an almost nightly basis. Each and every time the dream occurred, he would always find himself within the forests of Lusko; back to the village he was once raised in and the very same one he had abandoned. He had returned after learning of his family’s massacre, looking over the remains of what was his home and weeping for what was lost. Though while he grieved, something horrific would clutch to him, practically suffocating as a thick and twining mass would encircle his body, threatening to kill him each time. Though just before he would wake in a raging sweat, shock and fear gripped his soul as an incorrigible laugh tore through his heart and he would find himself staring up into two cold, very emotionless gray eyes. Each and every time it was exactly the same; the remembrance of it seemed to burn deep into his very being. For months the dream had been reoccurring, to the point he was getting very little sleep anymore. The repercussions had started taking its toll, affecting him during his daily processes; even his friends had noticed the changes and had expressed their concerns.

 

Slowly he lifted up a hand to clutch at his chest, trying to calm himself. Golden locks had become matted and tousled and stuck to his face, almost concealing the fact that his eyes had turned briefly scarlet before resuming their normal chilling blue.

 

As his breathing finally evened out, he disentangled himself from the sheets and climbed out of the bed, realizing it hadn’t yet broke dawn outside and headed towards the restroom, deciding a nice warm shower would be the remedy to his nerve wracking experience. After plodding into the small room and standing before the vanity, the reflection that stared back was startling. Dark circles had accentuated his normally vibrant cerulean eyes and were rimmed slightly in red, puffy spots sat beneath. It was clear to tell the blond hadn’t slept properly in days. Sighing dejectedly, he went over to the large porcelain basin and stepped in after doffing his damp clothes upon the tiled flooring, turning the knobs and standing beneath the warm spray which soon washed over his bare, lithe form a soothing caress.

 

He had been constantly trying to analyze what exactly his dreams had meant. For each event had always occurred  exactly the same,  though the dream felt as if had held a significant meaning, though what that meant, well, he wasn’t entirely sure of.

One thing was for certain – each and every time he closed his eyes he was transported back to that night, back to the tragic scene that had long awaited his return. His entire village had been plundered, everything burned, all his memories, everyone he knew, it had all vanished in the wisps of smoke that arose from the still smoldering shells that had been left behind. Even the home he had grown up in was nothing but shattered remains. It brought him to his knees and Kurapika knew that deep within his own heart, he was weak, despite all his vows and convictions. Reliving the travesty on a perpetual basis was only slowly causing him to crumble and come undone.

Feeling a few tears threatening to break the dams that he so desperately tried to forbade from release, Kurapika fell against the cool tiling of the shower wall, water having now soaked his tresses as droplets ran off of the golden tips, rivulets drawing their snaked patterns down his fame, shoulders quaking with ebbing control. He couldn’t do this; every part of him was just so tired of dealing with the relentless pain. He had long since made peace with himself, with his past, ever since he entrapped the leader of the Geneiroydan and sealed his Nen, leaving him upon that barren plateau, it was at that very moment he decided it was time to let go. That it was time to move on and find a different path in life.

 

_Or was it?_

 

For so long he had walked the path laden with thorns which was only destructive and it only led into the very bowls of destitution and the desecration of his very soul. It was something Kurapika didn’t like to think of, much less dwell on. For him, it was a chained reality, much like the binding his own Nen chains retained, even when he contrived them, their sole reasoning for existence was for that of extraction of vengeance. Yet, when he bore his gaze down upon them now, there was a sense of listlessness when he tried to feel their connection to him and their silvery presence offered no semblance of comfort.

 

Now all the chains seemed to harbor was a constant reminder of the painful life he led.

 

_Would he ever be able to extricate himself from the desolate path that fate has so cruelly chosen for him? What it had destined for him?_

It was difficult, almost unbearable. Even though he had settled on just finding the remaining missing pairs of Scarlet Eyes so he could give his brethren eternal rest, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried or how far the distance, he couldn’t simply evade his past. Its ever present hold on him perpetually reinforced just how dismal his life had become and was always a constant reminder that he just very well may never escape it. That the solace he had always sought would be forever out of reach.

 

Sighing in abjuration, Kurapika exhaled sharply and banished the very notion of his thoughts to the furthest depths of his mind as he was wasting too much energy wallowing within it. He straightened within the warm spray as it continued to pour over him and he took the opportunity to fully wash, focus deviating towards his current agenda for the day, as he had plans to meet up with Gon and the rest of his friends for a long, overdue get together they had since neglected to do, or had just been too ridiculously busy to find the time for.

In any regard, Kurapika didn’t have the time to waste on such frivolities. If one could really call it that? Perhaps it wasn’t exactly nonsensical; but for now, _for now_ he would have to push the feelings aside, as much as the lulling pull to seek answers retained strong, it wasn’t exactly priority.

 

Though this would prove eventually just how wrong he really was.

_“There has to be some meaning. Answers for what it means. But for the moment…”_ The train of thought was cut off as he stepped out of the shower and toweled off, catching a fleeting glimpse of himself in the adjacent mirror, realizing that for a breadth of a moment his eyes must have attempted their legendary change – flecks of garnet hue graced the vibrancy of his wistful ceruleans, though the flash was gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving Kurapika left with the pondering for exactly why such an abrupt transformation took place. There was just so much colliding upon him all at once; it was overwhelming.

 

Life sure has a funny way of doling out punishment, doesn’t it?

Exiting the bathroom and returning to the bedroom of the little apartment Kurapika lived in alone in – he preferred it that way despite his friends insisted they should all reside together, having the privacy was nice. Especially considering just how hyperactive Gon and Killua could be, and Leorio’s snoring which resembled way too much of a freight train ramming through any dwelling, dealing with that on a consistent basis would have practically driven him to climb the walls. He chuckled at the thought, it was one of many fond memories he had of his friends, and despite he had vowed so long ago to never get too close to anyone, they had easily wormed their way into his once steel imbued heart. The fond reminiscing only furthered the excitement to see them, especially after so long; he was piqued to learn of the most recent exploits since their last time together.

Completely ignoring the still disheveled bed that only seemed to incite the constant emergence of those superfluous memories, the blond padded over towards the massive cherry oak dresser to find something to wear, having opted for casual as something comfortable for a change. He had been donning crisp business suits for nearly a month straight due to the practical and constant missions while in Nostrade’s employ as he either helped the audacious man with his ploys to regain his lost fortune or during his escapades as he used the advantageous connections Nostrade had with the Mafia in attempt to track down the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Both aspects were taxing and the Kurta was quite frankly just mentally exhausted. It was nice for a change to take a break and simply breathe.

 

Or what he could exactly classify as being able to breathe.

Opening up the topmost drawers he pulled out a plain, soft red t-shirt and khaki shorts, noting how it had been so long since he was able to wear something that didn’t feel like it was bathed in about fifty gallons of starch. Kurapika quickly changed and quietly exited the bedroom, wasting no time slipping through the quaint living room with its mediocre décor and furnishings, which the blond had always been modest and never really delved into the more posh things in life. Everything was simplistic, just as the blond liked it and for him, it was enough to remain in contentment. All his life he had been taught to enjoy the basics and to cherish the value of the little things, that nothing should ever be taken for granted.  Though such standards weren’t exactly the easiest things to uphold, he had managed quite well, never attempting to go above his means as such his living space clearly denoted.

Modesty was something that the Kurta refused to let go of, retaining his sense of a moral compass as much as could be allotted, but even during the most trying times, even something to that caliber had been tested. There we even times where those limits revealed that sometimes his resolve, his determination and fortitude would waver or crumble and open doorways to places Kurapika never wished to venture. There were a few times he wished to forget where he caught himself faltering past the boundaries of what he considered acceptable in favor more heinous crimes one could commit in lieu of others, or indulging in desultory acts to ascertain his personal goals. It was because of these aspects Kurapika really hated the most about himself.

Was it possible, however, that he could be seen as superficial?

 

Pushing his way into the kitchen, the blond wasted no time a beeline towards the coffee maker and getting his much needed dose of caffeine, knowing if he was going to deal with the events of the day, friends or no, he was going to need something to kick start with, as it was plain as the day was long that sleep deprivation was catching up and beginning to make itself known. Kurapika made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and noticed the beginnings of the pale aurelian glow streaming through the alabaster curtains that adorned the wall next to the kitchen, the warmth of its placating allure gave him a welcoming sense of comfort. Sighing contentedly, Kurapika retreated long enough to pour himself a hot cup of java, sweetening it mildly before returning to bask within the inviting rays as they washed over his lithe frame, flourishing around him as his skin seemed to shine and the vibrancy of his golden tresses to become reflective, forming almost a halo around his head, making him appear angelic.

It was hard to believe that something as common as the presence of the morning sun and its caressing rays could prompt such an invocating calm and abate tension. Kurapika felt himself slowly loosen up, muscles growing somewhat lax, finding he wasn’t as stiff as he was before. It was nice for a change, especially considering the current events of the morning. Shaking his head, the blond grunted and finished off the remaining fluid within his cup and deposited it in the sink, taking note of the time upon the small wall clock residing next to the fridge. Seven am.

Kurapika paused a moment, remembering that he agreed to meet his friends in town for breakfast. Deciding he’d rather not deal with any lip service in regards to punctuality – especially from Leorio, the blond decided it was time to exit his abode, where he claimed his sanctuary and headed towards his rendezvous point. Besides, he needed to enjoy himself a little.

 

Throwing on his shoes and snapping up his keys from the writing desk by the front door, he exited and quickly locked up.

 

  **§§§§§§§**

“KURAPIKA!” The resonance of the familiar voice rang clearly in his ears and the blond turned around to be nearly toppled over by an ebon, spiky haired youth barreling at him, large, honeyed brown eyes staring up at him in sheer delight. As usual, the boy had that daffy grin spread upon his face.

“Gon.” Kurapika responded as he attempted to pry himself from the boy’s vice like grip, though wasn’t completely opposed to Gon’s rather crushing hugs. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Yo.” Another boy, about the same age as Gon with silver hued tresses in the same motif as the other boy came forth, hands resting casually behind his head. “Long time no see.” He continued as those steel blue eyes hard focused upon the blond.

 

“It’s good to see you both.” Kurapika let his own lips curl into one of those very rare, infinitive smiles, always finding that being in the presence of the two energetic youths had a rather lenitive effect upon him.  “You two have been rather well I take it?”

“Of course. Unless you want to count the numerous times Gon has decided to push his limits during his skill tests while training. A few times he passed out from sheer exhaustion.” Killua mused, a rather whimsical expression crossing his usually stoic features.

 

“Hey! I don’t always expect for things like that to happen!”

Kurapika couldn’t help but be enthralled by the two’s antics, just like the days when they were traveling during their time at the Hunter Exam, how their banter would eventually liven the mood of any negative effects, giving the group a reason to dissuade from retaining anger or distress – especially Gon. Such a bright, infectious personality, he knew how to easily defuse almost any horrendous situation and turn it on its head and bring about the best from generally the worst. Then there was Killua, the former assassin who had a relative dark history. Though such was blood stained and the fact he was a Zoldyck mattered not to the weighing prospect of what he meant to their little wayward group of dysfunctionals. Killua was the one with more of the brawn in their group, though it was not far from the truth that the silver-haired boy also retained his own substance when it came to smart decision making, more often than not, analyzing situations thoroughly and devising a plan before pushing forth, which held its own advantages.  Such a ragtag bunch they were, and it was of no mystery why Kurapika felt such an affinity for them.

Though someone he realized was missing.

 

“Where is Leorio? Is he with you guys?”

 

Gon looked up to face Kurapika, cheery expression usually graced upon his subtle features, “Of course he is! He insisted on coming! Kept mumbling on how he figured you’d be angry with him if he didn’t.”

The blond couldn’t help but laugh; he knew Leorio’s hot, explosive temper was something of which had gotten the bewildered man into more trouble than not. Though one thing that held the oldest of their group in high renown was his ultimate magnanimity, striving to become a doctor and help those whom were considered less fortunate and hoping to abate the amount of tragedies that Leorio knew and even witnessed that occurred on  practically a daily basis. The drive was so instilled, so strong and impellent, and he knew one day his friend would succeed.

“Don’t tell me you honestly thought I wouldn’t be here.” A sudden loud and boisterous voice nearly chided from behind him and Kurapika turned to see a tall man wearing a crisp blue suit with a tie, rather small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose along with cropped hair staring at him, mischievous grin upon his lips. “There is no way I would have missed this for the world!” It wasn’t long before Leorio had gathered them all up into a ruthless, strangulating hug to which the Kurta found himself wasting no time extricating himself from. “It’s good to see you too, Leorio.” Kurapika choked out as he stood watching the older man with a rather slightly aggravated stare, hands sweeping almost flawlessly over his clothing to eliminate any further wrinkling.

 

“Yeah you don’t need to suffocate us, old man.” Killua blurted out as he had also wriggled away from Lerorio’s grasp, huffing in exasperation.  “Not like we really want you crushing us to death.”

The older man couldn’t help but continue to smirk, enjoying rousing his friends just as much as they tried to differ from his jabbing and ribbing. The expressions on their visages were priceless, but he was sure that if he continued to push his luck any further, they made decide to drop him on his head. Letting the idealism melt away, Leorio’s expression turned more serious, eyes landing almost harshly on the blond, “And what was with all this abrupt silence, Kurapika? It’s been at least a month since we left Yorknew City, yet you hadn’t said so much as boo to really any of us.” The rigid tone of the older man’s voice almost struck hard and the Kurta’s eyes turned downcast, refusing to meet Leorio’s accusatory stare. Of course Kurapika had a good reason for the extended radio silence and the fact remained that since he had been working on his own agendas as well as continuing his job for the Nostrade family, it left little room for recreational activities.

 But he still couldn’t help and feel that wavering pull of guilt which rolled through his gut and the notion that he had been willfully neglecting those who meant the most to him within this dastardly and unforgiving world only reinforced that feeling. He sighed, eyes faltering closed only but briefly before reopening and he lifted fully to face his friend, glittering sapphires returning with their own resolution. “I’ve had my reasons. Not that I wished to refrain from any form of contact, Leorio, it’s just my job keeps me away and immorally busy, though you most of all I figured would understand that.” Kurapika blinked at the abrasive, stoic undertones crossing his own voice and let the features of his countenance soften, regaining some of his lost composure, “It is most unfortunate I lack the time necessary for indulging in relaxation and fun. Light Nostrade makes damn sure he keeps all of us as busy as possible and I for one don’t mind the dissuasion.” The blond cut his words off, realizing that none of them had actually ordered anything; he inconspicuously plucked the menu off of the table, attempting to immerse himself amidst its contents to avoid any further heated conversation with Leorio, knowing in the long run, it was really just going nowhere. The Kurta had long since made his choices and as harsh a reality as that was, he just inwardly wished that his friends would be able to come to grips with that and understand.

Knowing his luck recently that would be about as farfetched as the Geneiryodan showing up and professing their retribution to him.

 

“Guys, let’s not fight.” Gon whined as he shifted his worried look between Kurapika and Leorio as he attempted to placate them, “Besides, everything will work out in the end, won’t it?” The boy continued, though his tone resumed to its cheeriness almost seamlessly, “It always does.”

 

Kurapika had to admit it, but Gon was right. He usually was.

 

“Alright, alright.” Leorio relented easily, holding his hands up defensively. “It’s not like I don’t realize that Kurapika has a job to do. Of course he can’t always just up and leave whenever he pleases, but it would be nice if he attempted to at least keep in better touch with us then he has been. I mean… Sometimes I wonder if he is dead or alive!” The older man quickly intermitted at the abrupt and chilling stare delivered by Killua and Leorio slid back in his chair petulantly.

 

“Don’t worry Kurapika, he doesn’t mean anything by it.” The silver-haired boy concluded, hoping to keep the blond from getting anymore frustrated then he already was.

But the Kurta had already become unexpectedly detached, expression going practically blank, void, his mind wandering back upon a phrasing that he used just moments before Leorio’s submission.  For some reason a singular word stuck out in his mind. _Geneiryodan_. Why of all things, would the Spiders suddenly become the forefront of his mental thought processes? As far as he was concerned, he had deviated from his prior conviction of extracting complete and total revenge against the Geneiryodan the day he sealed their leader’s Nen away and concluded that with their head severed, the rest of the group would be pushed into eventual dispersion. So what purpose would it serve by mulling over what was happening with them at the current? But for some odd reason, his mind was defecting, those visions shimmering through his mind in near clarity as he saw himself standing encompassed by the decayed and charred ruins of his village, that ubiquitous voice driving hard into his skull, into his being, down to his very _soul_ as that vicious, nefarious mass of ink-like threads sinuated around him, breaths nearly cinched in his chest as he felt his unconscious starting to fade just before seeing two emotionless, bitter gray eyes that seemed to hunger for his demise before falling into nothingness. Even now as the images replayed over and over within his mind like a cracked record, Kurapika started to believe he was reliving his dreams, _his_ _nightmare_ s, vaguely aware that someone had been tugging hard on his sleeve and concerned voices tried in desperation to reach him.

Kurapika clutched his head as he attempted to stave off a bout of nausea, his head feeling almost as if it was in a vice and eyes closed in sheer attempt to keep his wavering stability.

“Huh? What happened?” The blond managed to blurt out, eyes slowly opening once he was confident the dizziness he was experiencing had began to subside and his gaze landed on three sets of eyes all staring concerned at him. It took him a moment to realize something had happened; he must have temporarily blanked out for he remembered them talking and listening to Leorio’s fussing before everything became a wild blur, only fragments of what transpired after that flittered about his mind. The image of black, malevolent coils wrapped around his body, the ungodly sense of dread, as if the air was being tore from his lungs, and those eyes… Always those eyes, filled with malice and mirth, boring into his own, that bone chilling resonance that would crawl up his spine at the familiarity of it – he knew those eyes, but from where?

“What the hell? Are you suddenly going all cationic on us, Kurapika?” Leorio blurted out after a long, awkward silence before Killua clobbered him on the head, the silver-haired boy muttering something about insensitivity before returning his concerned focus back on the troubled blond. “I was only curious if that was the case, sheesh.”

 

Killua shot Leorio another warning look before sighing; something was definitely going on and he could tell that Kurapika wasn’t telling them something, though he was quite aware that the blond had his reasons for generally being closed in, whatever was causing their friend unease was definitely not something he would have considered keeping as a formal secret.

“You suddenly went all weird on us, as if your mind had lapsed or something…” Killua spoke after realizing that no one else had decided to answer Kurapika’s question. It was evident that the blond boy had no idea what had happened to him; he could see it in the other’s eyes. They were almost glassy, as if he had been drunk. “You also began muttering. Something about being watched and that you thought you knew who it was.”

 

Gon, curious by Killua’s statement, tilted his head as he attempted to process the information, though wasn’t exactly sure what the reference to it meant. Something was definitely off and well, he couldn’t sit back and let his friend deal with whatever it was all on his own. The black-haired boy sidled closer the blond as his large eyes focused on Kurapika’s distraught visage.

“Something is definitely wrong. You can tell us.” Gon tried to encourage, knowing Kurapika was definitely distressed. “We’re your friends and always here for you. There is no need to suffer with this alone.” Though the Kurta sighed, almost exasperated and his shoulders slouched. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them; quite to the contrary. He was just saddled with paranoia of involving them with things he felt weren’t necessary. If anything, Kurapika struggled with himself always pondering over the _what if’s_ , was constantly torn between wanting to rely on them, and not wanting to burden them. These were his problems, and his alone.

_Yet, he could tell that so long as he bottled up his plights, they would continue to harry him until he acquiesced._

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you – I do trust you guys, but it’s something I wanted to try and handle on my own.” Kurapika admitted, albeit ruefully, his depthless eyes landing on Gon’s pleading ones and all the young blond could do was groan abjectly. It burned him down to the core to tell them about those inexorable dreams, fear that if they ever discovered the meaning – which is clearly what Kurapika intended to do, that he could set them off into a down spiral of dangers that could end up haunting them for the rest of his life. He knew just how reckless Gon could be, which sounded very much akin to how he is and unfortunately, Killua and Leoiro would just follow by default. He couldn’t live with the knowledge he was responsible for placing them into unnecessary danger. It was quite the conundrum he felt being forcefully placed into. Either he would be incessantly hounded to divulge the things he’s been plagued with or inevitably place them down a dubious path he didn’t want to think about.

 

The blond Kurta drew in a much needed breath, his lungs were agonizing for what he realized was him withholding from breathing. “I’ve been having these dreams.”

“Dreams?” Leorio cut in immediately, shock instantly mirroring over his features.

 

“Yes, dreams. Well. More like nightmares. It’s been the same one.” He began, and a rushed silence befell the area, only the soft conversation of the other restaurant patrons seemed to penetrate the heavy silence. It was unsettling and it caused him to shift in his seat uncomfortably. He could almost feel the barrage of questions that were being concocted to fire in his direction and Kurapika winced. There was just no way he was completely ready for this. Another sigh expelled as he released a long, laden breath, his chest having felt tight for quite some time now. “The problem is,” The blond continued before any of them had the chance to react, mentally steeling himself for the incoming onslaught, “This dream, I’ve been having it almost nightly, and it’s pretty much happens the exactly same way. Starts the same and ends the same.”

 

Kurapika could sense their weighted stares, almost as if they were attempting to bore down into his very soul, their auras slightly flaring and then dissipating. Again the actions needle pricked at his awareness, heightening his perception and he seized another sharp breath as he attempted to brace himself. If anything, the one who concerned him the most was Leorio. Just the amount of pressure the young man was generating made him flinch. He knew his friend was concerned for him, but he had a tendency to get carried away and very easily. The blond sighed again.

“What kind of dream is it?” This time it was Killua who spoke, his icy blue eyes focused inquisitively on Kurapika.

“Honestly… I don’t know. Though what I do remember about it is the fact I end up back at my village each time, though everyone is gone.” It was plain as day that the recounting of such painful memories was definitely problematic for their friend and Gon laid a consoling hand on Kurapika’s arm, his expression soft and anent. Nodding from the reassurance he continued, “The place, it had been ransacked. Everything had been burned; almost everything had been buried under years of flora growth. However, the one thing I remember more than anything is this twisted, black mass of hatred and asperity wrapping itself around my body, almost as if it was trying to drag me under, and preventing me from fighting back. Though right before I’d wake up,” Kurapika breathed in harshly, shaking almost visibly. It was all he realized Leorio could do not to leap to his side, but he held up a placating hand, “I am fine.” Of course reliving the horrors one experienced without any cessation only provoked a higher form of anxiety, and for once, Kurapika could have sworn it was like suffocating. Still, he didn’t want to worry the others much, especially Leorio. That man had liked to leap too quickly, often working himself up needlessly.

“It’s okay, Kurapika, we are here for you. Don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” Gon affirmed, his hand patting the young blond’s arm consolingly. “If it is too painful for you to talk about it we understand.”

_“_ No, it’s quite alright. I can continue.” Kurapika closed his eyes momentarily and slowly he calmed himself as he invoked placidity back into his mind, finding his composure once more, “As I was saying, the one thing that I noticed right before I’d wake up would be these fathomless gray eyes that seemed to stare interminably at me and even though I never realize them right away each time the dream starts, I would always see them right before waking. What is more disturbing is the familiarity of those eyes.”

He felt haunted, even as he delved back into the aspects of describing those eyes once more. Kurapika wasn’t able to shake the odd feeling that he knew more than his mind would let on, as if his subconscious had repressed a certain aspect as a form of a safety mechanism. For the life of him he couldn’t place a finger on it as to what the meaning of those eyes meant or just who they may have belong to, but one thing was for certain, aside the wicked entity that would constantly coil around him with its desperation to end his life, those eyes were the only other thing of significance to those dreams. There was a meaning behind them that was for sure. As to what? Well, that was something Kurapika _intended_ to find out.

“Eyes, huh?” The silver-haired boy chimed in, expression thoughtful, “Sounds like someone either has or had been watching you. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary, lately?”

 

The blond thought back and really couldn’t pinpoint anything of relative significance. The only thing that had any connective point was it had to do with the village he came from and his kin. It was upsetting and troubling all rolled into one since he was no close to answers now as he was when the visions first started.

“There isn’t anything that I have noticed to be quite honest. As I’ve said, the only thing I can see any relation to is the fact that it may have something to do with my clan, but aside that, nothing.” 

 

The prudent look which seemed to instantly cross Killua’s face brought about a sense of shock almost instantaneously for Kurapika knew the young boy was relatively astute and could instantly find the meaning behind almost anything and without a second thought. It was hard to believe that Killua held such a high intelligence at his age, but he was really about as smart and profound as Kurapika was himself. Not that his other two friends weren’t. But he had to admit, out of them all, Gon appeared to be the most coalesced. Regardless of circumstance or reason, the spiky-haired boy always managed to retain the affinity they had for one another.

 

Killua held up one finger as he looked thoughtful, “There is definitely significance behind it, that much I am certain. It’s just finding out exactly what." Whatever it was, Killua was certain it would become apparent with time. For now, all they could do was analyze the information they had so far.  “One thing I will ask though is when did these dreams start? I think it is there we need to start looking.”

 

That was definitely one thing Kurapika hadn’t taken into consideration. It wasn’t something he had figured would hold any relevance. Obviously despite the minor oversight, the silver-haired boy was on the right track it seemed. Though he wasn’t exactly sure on the date specifically of when the dreams had began, one thing he was certain on was the fact that he had been experiencing them for roughly a little over month.  It had just come out of the blue, no reason in particular and each night he’d awake from the dream in a cold sweat and shaking. Kurapika wasn’t sure why or what would trigger such a nerve wracking dream sequence, but it was something that he hoped would end soon. The Kurta wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take.

Placing a hand on his chin, he tried to wander back to an exact starting point, “If anything I’d have to say the dream started about a month or so ago. I believe not too long after I moved into the current place I am staying at.” Surely that had to mean something, right? Nothing else he could think of seemed to house any pertinence to his current predicament. “From what I can remember it seemed to initiate a few nights after I had settled in. But I have no idea what would have triggered it in the first place.” Kurapika was indeed frustrated. He felt no close to finding out the constant nagging questions that held no answers. If anything, they were right back at the beginning where they started. He raked his fingers through his golden locks, chains on his right hand clinking melodiously as he did so. “Honestly, I don’t even know where to begin.” He added voice filled with uncertainty.

 

“I say that actually helps.” Killua blurted out suddenly, much to Kurapika’s dismay and Leorio and Gon’s surprise.

“Do you actually have an idea of what it may be?” Gon questioned, inquisitive nature easily piqued as his focus snapped towards the other boy.  “I honestly don’t know what to make of it.”

“That’s because,” Two slender fingers nearly as pale as snow rose before Killua, the young boy’s lips seeming to curl into a knowing smile. As always, he was candidly perceptive, “The significance resides within the relevance of one of the most important aspects of the dream.” He continued, almost seamlessly and quickly provided Leorio a look of warning in case as the tall man decided to interject since he looked as if he was preparing to fire back with a retort, though he quickly deflated and slunk back into his chair, a smoldering gaze flickering inside brown eyes. “Kurapika, you said that the one of the things you remember vividly more than anything else was these inky like creatures restraining you, which in hindsight was more than likely wasn’t being done to drag you into unconsciousness or force you to wake up, but to ensure that you witnessed something that would put a persuasive hold on you. Or I should say something which would remain encumbering and influential.” 

 

“You don’t mean…?” Shock instantly hit Leorio as realization sunk in. Most times, he wasn’t even remotely sagacious as the others, but he seemed to instantly grasp exactly what Killua was trying to convey. Though if what the young boy was trying to say was true… He didn’t want to think about it. The thought of it was horrific enough that it was the last thing he would have even wanted to entertain. How something like that could even be possibly the case… He had thought that they were past that situation. That Kurapika had long since laid the entire fiasco to rest. Now it is resurfacing, Leorio couldn’t help but feel troubled and a shiver rolled up his spine.

“That is _exactly_ what I mean.” Silence descended around them, no one making a move to talk and they sat there staring in contemplation, the awkwardness of it only ambled on, leaving the laden heaviness hanging in the air.

_“_ But what exactly are you saying?” Gon was beyond curious at this point, he felt more lost than ever, his gaze flicking from between Leorio to Killua as he wracked his mind for an answer.

“Think back, Gon. Think back to Yorknew only about a month and half ago. You do remember what transpired then, right?”

It was almost as if the spiky-haired youth had been suddenly hit with an epiphany, amber hued eyes going wide with realization and three pairs of eyes regarded Kurapika again with an equal amalgam of uneasiness and consternation. The blond simply blinked, startled by their quick and abrupt motions and cocked his head askance, “What? Don’t tell me…” He began, letting his even gaze fall on Killua, knowing his friend obviously had his suspicions, but judging from the conversation and subsequently their collective reactions, it was obvious they had reached a conclusion. “You think you know exactly what it means, then?”

“The eyes.” The silver headed boy answered coolly, not missing a heartbeat, though he kept his focus on their blond friend, gauging his reaction, weighing in to see if recognition would hit.

 

“You mentioned seeing eyes right before waking up. The color too is what had me really thinking and to be frank, where do we remember those eyes from? Or should I say who?”

It only took a span of a moment before the magnitude of what Killua was saying to hit him hard, weighing on him like a ton of bricks crashing upon his head. Kurpapika cursed beneath his breath; never had he thought in a lifetime that his past would just continue to haunt him and drive him deeper into anguish and lament. That the very thing which had dogged him for the majority of his life and made it a constantly miserable was the very same thing he thought he had finally put behind him so he could burry all the tribulation and martyrdom was coming back to wreck havoc upon his life once again. The very notion brought about an instant surge of disgust and vexation. Right hand balled instantaneously into a white-knuckled fist, chains biting into his blanched flesh. He hissed vehemently between his teeth, causing his friends to jump at the sudden action. Without hesitation or warning, his eyes flashed a deadly, incandescent scarlet.

If was as if sin came looking for him, trying to once again reclaim his soul. It left a bitter, vile taste in his mouth and on his tongue.

For a split moment, Kurapika felt as his life was beginning to come undone. That everything he had worked so hard for, that all his sacrifices and resignation would have been enough to abate the continuation of his suffering. He had made peace with himself, appealed to a different path and amended his convictions. This he thought was the conclusion after he succeeded in bridling the very source of all his pain and malaise so he could finally move on. But here he was, facing his own demons, facing that _monster_ once again. The Kurta could still feel that his Nen binding that particular heart remained intact, keeping the suppression in place. How that phantom was still able to harrow him, Kurapika intended to find out. It had gone so far now that this hateful person was now invading his dreams. It was utter blasphemy.

After all he had done, after all he endured, and the blond was beginning to wonder exactly why he was being forced to face such a plaguing entity again.

No, he would not let everything he had worked so hard for to be for naught.

 

“I am going to put an end to this once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most emotional chapter I have written so far out of what I have done regarding this fic. Though I really wanted to see what it would be like to take Kurapika's emotional state through a different kind of method, especially when he had attempted to come to terms with his current life and tries to move on. It's definitely a different twist I am taking, but considering the ideas I have in mind, it will only get better.


	2. Rememberances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika stipulates his reasons for wishing to seek out the Genei Ryodan leader; Gon, Leorio and Killua are not entirely convinced the idea is well thought out and dangerous. Meanwhile, Chrollo muses over his current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much action happens yet as the story is set to develop and slowly. Things will pick up relatively quickly when these two start to interact more. But sit back and strap in because you guys are in for a long ride as this is set to be one hell of a monster fic.

Dry. It was so dry. Slowly he licked his lips; dealing with the arid city which was strikingly in the middle of the Gordeau Desert that he had taken refuge in wasn’t something he considered easy to contend with.  The daily biting winds and unbearable heat and without his Nen as a buffer, just the aspect of the thick sweat clinging to his skin had caused his clothing to practically stick to his body, which was becoming more then annoying. Slowly he pulled at the sable hued coat that hung upon his frame tight; the arctic fur lining around his neck had long since become matted and damp.  Another bout of wind rustled through the streets, whisking swiftly between the stone and clay buildings, the rough shards of the desert heavy within its currents.  It was like sandpaper across the skin, another aspect of the city of which he came to hate.

 

He grumbled, raking his fingers through his raven locks which had become disheveled, long since loose of the gel that was used at one point to hold it back. Flecks of sand and dust coated the strands, falling away as his hand retracted, causing him to sigh in exasperation. For weeks now he had dealt with the growing quandaries of his current situation, easily realizing that regardless of the fact he had placed so much confidence in rectifying the predicament he was forced into, the waiting process for the solution was beginning to become less tolerable.

 

This wasn’t quite what he expected. Granted, he had people practically toiling away night and day searching for the one solution that would allow him to return to his former glory, but in the mean time, he saw each day in essence pass while he did absolutely _nothing_.

 

Sitting around playing the waiting game definitely wasn’t something that made him any more pleased with his circumstance.

 

How Chrollo Lucifer had come to this he had really no idea.

 

Another round of merciless wind raged violently through the city, kicking up coarse sand in its wake and the Spider leader hissed in annoyance; dealing with these storms on a practical daily basis was becoming rather problematic. He clenched his teeth as sharp particles raked abrasively over his exposed chest and face, chaffing his skin. The howling sound of the desert tempest echoed in his ears; the warning had come easily, just as every other resident who had decided to brave the harsh conditions instead sought shelter, the streets becoming devoid of any signs of life. Chrollo wasted no time ducking into the nearest building of which he happened to be astride. As luck had it, he found himself inside a dimly lit bar.

 

So many energies all coalesced into one area. A few were even Nen users. Just the amount of aura – Chrollo had to ignore the bombardment of the ebb and flow that washed over his masculine frame and strode casually to an empty seat at the bar. Dark eyes regarded a burly fellow in dusty hued clothing as he was wiping a glass clean with a tinged washcloth, thick eyebrows furrowed in the Spider head’s direction as he settled in. “Don’t see many outsiders in these parts. Suppose you’re just passing through?” The man drawled as dark hazel eyes creased with age regarded Chrollo questioningly. He easily surmised his choice of attire made him stand out to the locals like a sore thumb. Not that he had any choice, really.

 

“You could say that.” He responded smoothly, that ever present charming smile crossing his lips. Of course he didn’t intend to reside longer in Ti’alma necessary; he already had his fill of the place. For now, he simply would deal.

 

“So, can I get you anything?” In all retrospect, the Spider head felt he could actually use something to quell his twitching nerves. Normally he didn’t feel the necessity to delve into such simplicities, but for the moment, he was stuck where he was while waiting for the dreadful storm outside to eventually break.

 

At the moment he could had gone for a glass of sweet red wine. But judging from the type of establishment and available commodities, he severely doubted wine would have been one considered a popular enough item to warrant selling. Chrollo settled for ale instead.

 

It wasn’t long before he was nursing a glass of dark amber liquid, the taste was rather delightful and sharp, its flavor pliable enough that the leader of the Spider regarded the alcoholic beverage was worthy of his regard. Of course Chrollo wasted no time relishing in the finer things in life and anything that even remotely piqued his attention he felt was deemed worthy as part of his rather exclusive tastes. This was no exception. Yet, his thoughts wandered once again, back towards his current predicament.

 

The thrum of conversations around him started to dim and he became vaguely aware of what was transpiring around him. Even the ever present watchful gaze of the wizened on man as he stood close by and cast fleeting glances his way Chrollo wasn’t completely unaware of.

 

He swirled the liquid within the glass as he stared contemplatively into its depths.

 

Again his mind wallowed over every event that lead up to the exact moment in time which had brought him to where he is now.

 

No, he definitely had an idea. He knew his cause for the current standing he was in. It wasn’t something that he particularly liked thinking about. How he was so simply bested the way he was, tricked and fooled due to his imprudence, then trussed up practically like a holiday turkey and the blow it had dealt to his pride wasn’t something that he had taken very lightly. Every aspect of that entire scenario gripped at him down to his very soul, his mind falling back on the events that had lead up to his inexorable capture. Though the one thing that stood out the most within that folly was the fact that the one thing he had thought which was long since defunct from the world had seemed to return in karmic form.

 

 _The Chain User_ _._

He was like the wind, expeditious and decisive, each precious second down to the most unerring detail and exceptionally cunning, which had effectively given him the upper hand. In a split second Chrollo had fallen into the hands of the very person he came to learn had wanted him dead with an unabated passion. The look in those eyes – even after that ridiculous disguise had been doffed, he remembered burned with such an ethereal glow, like scintillating embers within heated depths. Something about the resolution which seemed to flash beneath the animosity the boy held quickly had caught Chrollo’s attention. Despite the fact he had stared down a possibility of facing his own death, those eyes lingered invariably in his mind, even if they held such aberrant disgust when they focused on him, the burning desire that sought his own demise and held such conviction and obstinacy was only befitting of someone as elegant and steadfast as the blond was. It was the same one of whom he learned was the last of a civilization he and his spiders had eliminated with their own hands.  _Kurta_.

Such beauty and grace, delicate and radiant, he was perfection at its finest. Just like a living relic, a walking piece of history, just the magnificence and the ferocity, such a being he had found was a rarity, like exquisite art that was meant to be savored and admired. Those golden tresses and transfixing eyes in their sapphire allure, Chrollo couldn’t get it out of his mind. He knew the blond was an able fighter, easily capable and had strength of will and though he was far from his full potential, there was boundless room for advancement. However one thing the Spider leader wanted to be certain of would be to find out how much the boy could take before he would inevitably crack beneath induced pressure.

 

Kurapika. The name had so easily rolled off his tongue. So many times he found himself repeating it, determined to memorize it, ingrain it into his mind, and affix it into permanent knowledge as he fully intended to capture such an exceptional creature. His hand gripped tighter around the glass, the strain nearly casing the fragile material to shatter. He snorted, the prospect seemed almost too perfect, just the very thought of having something so prized, so unique, it was superlative and Chrollo wasn’t about to let something so opportune slip past his fingers. _Not this time_.

 

“You look troubled.” The statement broke him from his reverie and focus landed on the old man as he was watching him quizzically. “I can see it in your eyes.”

 

“Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. It’s nothing I can’t handle, however.” Chrollo returned his attention back to his drink, though he was pretty sure his answer hadn’t convinced the old man. He simply let the edges of his lips curl into a smile; regardless this was something he decided he would assuage on his own.

 

The bartender had shaken his head; either way he figured whatever the young man was dealing with, he didn’t need him harrying him over it and simply returned to the task of watching over the patronage which attended his tavern, leaving the other to his thoughts.

 

For a moment, Chrollo drifted, wrapped up in the calm the alcohol was providing him with before settling again. He would make sure to see to this little problem and without any interference. It was a promise. One he made silently to himself he would accomplish once he managed to get the boy’s accursed Nen binding off his heart.

 

 _Yes, it would be a reckoning_ _indeed_.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

“It’s something I have to do.” Kurapika intoned vehemently, standing at the edge of his kitchen, has back to his friends as they had been arguing with him for practically the last hour. “There are answers I need to exactly why I have been constantly plagued as I have and I believe that there is only one way to find out.”

 

The blond rubbed his temples – he was tired.  For weeks now he had been tapped, running on practically fumes from the lack of sleep and exhaustion he had been dealing with from his constant pilling up workload. Between the two outlets, he was left with very little reprieve. Now that they had finally made some headway as to what may be the source of his unwanted dreams, Kurapika felt that the only solution to his ongoing plight would be to seek out the one person of whom he was certain was the cause of it all.

 

Not that he was keen on meeting the man again. Quite to the contrary, Chrollo Lucifer was one of the last people he ever wanted to see again. But he had since settled with the fact that if he wanted to find out exactly why he was going through the suffering he had been, his best recourse was to track down the Spider head and at least question him. _Or beat him utterly senseless_ _._

 

“Still, I don’t think you should do this alone!” A man with small glasses and cropped hair blurted out angrily, “Who knows what possible traps that maniac could have waiting for you! I just don’t trust it!”

 

“Don’t you think I am not already aware of those facts, Leorio?!” Kurapika retorted as he rounded, eyes flashing briefly crimson before returning to their normal state. “I know what I could be potentially walking into. It’s still something I cannot avoid; no matter how much we discuss it.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I like it! I mean c’mon Kurapika! For all we know he could have planned this out all along. I at least would think that would be a reason for caution.”

 

The blond sighed – this was becoming tiresome. Of course he understood the reasoning for his friend’s concerns, but it was unavoidable. The dreams had been growing in intensity and the toll they were waging upon him wasn’t something he wished to allow to continue. He had ran over so many other probabilities of handing the situation without resorting to the very last one he didn’t want to ever have to do, but no matter what other circumstances they entertained as a potential solution, it became null before it even started. There was just no other way of handling his rather ambiguous problem.

 

“He is right Kurapika, this could be a trap. “ A younger voice broke in; dark honeyed colored eyes landing on the distraught blond with worry, “At least let us come with you. We can help!”

 

 The Kurta sighed again in exasperation; he had expected no less from them, especially Gon. Still, he had already placed them onto the pathway of danger before, and the idealism of doing it again only wrenched painfully in his gut.  Shaking his head, he closed the gap between him and the younger boy, placing the cup he had been drinking from down on the dark Formica countertop. Lithe digits came to rest upon short, brunet tresses, mussing them genially.  “Gallant as ever,” Kurapika smiled, head tilting slightly angular, “You never cease to amaze me, Gon. Still,” The blond trailed off, his once faded serious look having returned, “I cannot live with myself should something happen to you,” The surprised looks returned to greet the obdurate blond; Leorio’s jaw had slackened, falling open as if he wanted to say something, but he raised a hand to silence whatever it was. “Any of you.”

 

A deafening silence befell the room, lingering on for what felt like an eternity as Kurapika settled within himself the basis for his decisions. Too many times had he endured the repercussions of his disordered actions, being to brash and quick to react which would ultimately incite grave consequences he wasn’t comfortable with allowing to happen again. Almost each and every time someone he cared about would end up the victim as was proven just recently when he allowed Gon and Killua to go after the Geneiryodan which very well could have cost them their lives. _No_ _._ He couldn’t allow someone else to suffer for his own impertinence. This was his fight and his alone.

 

“I just simply cannot live with myself if something were to happen to either of you.  Not after... Not after last time.”

 

This time it was Leorio’s turn to express sympathy and compassion – the older man’s hand clasped Kurapika’s shoulder consolingly, “You understand we are here for you, right?” For a moment, shock laced the blond’s eyes, slightly becoming wider at the epiphany, “Even if we don’t agree with the decisions you make, we will support you regardless. That doesn’t mean we have to like it, though.”

 

It was in moments like these was where he appreciated his friends. Even if he had considered so many times in the past that relationships such as these were nothing but a setback. There were just times where he needed the mental support and stability, which could only be given by those who were there for him unconditionally and regardless of the points when he was rough and callous. They saw past his outward flaws and shortcomings. In a way, it was nice to know that they appreciated him enough to stick with him through thick and thin and sometimes he questioned where he would have ended up if it were not for them.

 

Even in light of such alluring facts, the end result remained the same. He had to do this alone. Kurapika couldn’t afford any outside interference.

 

“I am not comfortable with it, either. Something doesn’t seem right with the entire situation. But…” This time another voice rang out, clear eyes like that of liquid blue with indiscrete intensity landing on the Kurta, drawing the other’s attention without hesitation. Kurapika flinched slightly at the fervor in the young Zoldyck’s stare. He held one slender finger up, “I believe you know what you are doing and thus I feel you should be alright. However, to ease the tension and concern I know we will have over you doing this, I think it’s for the best you at least keep us updated regularly on your status.”

 

It was good to know at least they had faith in his capabilities. While the blond wouldn’t have put it past them to still come after him at any given time, he felt that at least they wouldn’t jump the instant he left to try and track him down. The last thing he wanted was for them to get involved in his plans. He knew what he was going to do the moment he tracked Chrollo Lucifer down, and them getting involved would only serve to complicate matters or lest, put them into unnecessary danger.

 

The insight was good, however. Keeping them informed of his status was something that was at least feasible.  “Don’t worry. I will check in regularly if that helps you guys feel any better.” At least the situation was looking more positive despite the fact he was about to track down one of the most dangerous people in the world. But he dealt a heavy blow once, which was to say he couldn’t _again?_ Kurapika could feel his Judgment Chain still held steadfast around the Spider leader’s heart; the presence was unchanged so the man was still within forced Zetsu.  In his current state, he shouldn’t be that difficult to handle. _Right_ _?_

He expelled a long, withheld breath and faltered back into the rising, calming waves of his resolve. The comfort such had exuded helped him retain a form of quietude; something Kurapika surely needed. Mentally the Kurta braced himself, serene waves enveloping him once again after such a long withstanding interlude – the void had left such an empty feeling, and allowing him to feel some sort of normalcy once again. It was a nice, welcomed change.

 

Once absent grin now peeled over the blond’s lips, replacing the indeterminate frown he held and soon Kurapika found that he was being felled as three bodies landed on top of him in a clumsy, rough hug.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

It was quiet. Finally silence had descended around the room as moonlight filtered in, washing over the area in a phantasmal glow. The soft, resonate sounds of the night had echoed through the surrounding area, filtering in through the open window, the curtains billowing with each gust of wind. Such peace, the tranquility, the ever presence of stillness, Kurapika found such in its lull was a way for him to actually relax. To reach a level of beatitude and finally exude all the stresses and negativity he had been holding for so long, even if it was temporary, was a welcomed change.

 

He closed the book he had been reading, the enriching material was enough of a distraction from the days earlier events, which gave him peace of mind. How easily the blond was able to find himself immersed within literature, transfixed by the pages of scripture that held so much valuable information and enriching stories, just how intruding a lot of the writing was.  Reading became a calling of his, finding that it was one of the few indulgences he had within his chaotic life that he could readily enjoy. How easy it was to get lost with each and every book he delved into.

 

Setting it aside, vibrant ceruleans focused almost absently at the ceiling above him, the bland staccato lining its surface somehow held his idle attention; the soft tinkling of his chains rang melodiously with his unconscious movements and intoned his mood. Kurapika sighed heavily, with the distraction now gone; all he was able to do was focus on his upcoming objective. So many scenarios ran through his mind, so many outcomes.  All the plans he had derived for when he finally encountered _him_ and what would be done when such happens, it seemed so overwhelming. His breath hitched in his throat and a momentarily lapse in thoughts drove him back to those events that lead up to that fateful night in Yorknew City. The very one that seemed to change everything and where it felt his life got upturned for the second time, constantly instigated by the very same source.

 

The Geneiryodan. Somehow it always led back to them and its leader.

 

Just the very thought caused him to clench his right hand, almost knuckle white, chains rattling in melancholy, reflective of his sudden change in mood. Why were they, this murderous band of notorious thieves constantly being a fixture – and a horrible one at that, in his life? It felt as if no matter what he did, he seemed as if he just could not escape it. _Escape them_ _._ He even attempted to acquiescence in making peace with himself after he realized what damage the radical blow he dealt to Spiders, killing two of their members and sealing their leader’s Nen had done to them. But even then he found no armistice. All that was left behind was mental anguish and an indescribable emptiness.

 

No matter how far, how long, what circumstance, or the change, the end result always concludes the same. He had been chained, dragged down by some cruel hand of fate and interlocked with the one thing he wished he could permanently extricate from his life.

 

How long his mental acuity would be able to hold out, was something he definitely wasn’t sure on. One thing was for certain, he had to put an end to it, and soon.

_Whatever it is you have done to me, or hold you have, I intend to sever it. I will not allow this to continue_ _._ The rumination came to mind, running over the turmoil of emotions that raged through him, feeling all the anxiety and disquietedness rushing in on him, which left him feeling more confused and dejected.

_I will find you and I will put an end to the constant suffering you have put me through. This time I will finish what I started. This I swear._

 

No more games. No more mercy. He was tired of running, tired of enduring. Every aspect of his life had been entirely encompassed and controlled by his past, by the current which he had come to loathe, and the fret that such would follow into the future. A hiss tore from between his clenched teeth, unconscious of the fact that his lithe hands had balled themselves within the silken sheets. His slender frame shook from the wracking tremors of disgust, of scorn. The once placid and amiable nature the blond had so desperately clung to was now becoming evanescent as anger and contempt, disdain and abhorrence began to crawl to the surface. Its hold, its grip was becoming strong and _almost crushing_ _._

_It was only a matter of time_ _._

He would be free, he would be sure of it. No matter what it took, or the price he had to pay to ensure his freedom. No longer would be continuing to remain tethered to the dictating flow fate had so easily laid out for him. For once Kurapika would decide for himself how he wished to live and not by any set of standards but his own. Enough was enough.

 

Such a thought wavered at the edges of his consciousness, eyes falling heavy, and sleep bidding, slowly drawing him toward its gentle caress.  Even after the revelation suddenly hit and the Kurta fell into that moment of grandeur, he knew. For so long he had walked such a fine line. _But no more_ _._ Finally he would see ablation and no longer be rendered or torn asunder. The final notations peaked and he made his silent promise before fading into rejoiced slumber. Kurapika would take everything back that had been so horrendously taken from him and seek the retribution he so justly deserves.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had long since settled on forcing the idea of a chase as the prelude to slowly driving these two, together. It's more like a game of cat and mouse though despite Kurapika makes the brash decision to track Chrollo down and try to stalk him, it inadvertently takes the control of the situation out of Kurapika's hand. Right now there is a complete imbalance of power, but that will eventually change.


	3. The Wolf and Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locating his prey, Kurapika begins a perilous journey to stay close to the very person of whom had nearly torn his entire life asunder while battling with his own emotions in the process. Chrollo, has already realized the blond has found him and begins his own diabolic planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it slowly becomes evident of the darkness that Kurapika harbors deep within his heart. Having dealt with so many debilitating blows has taking a far greater toll on his mentality where fantasy and reality begin to slowly bleed. Loosing sight of the one thing most important to him ends up being Kurapika's greatest fear. Gon and friends worry about their friend's mental stability and debate on going after him.

The early morning wind whipped around his golden tresses and rumpled his clothing as he stood on the platform clutching his ticket. Hand lifted to shield half lidded blue eyes from the blinding light that had shone brightly with its warm illumination, highlighting the many airships that dotted the colorful horizon. It had been a few hours since Kurapika had left his home on the outskirts of Yorknew, following in the vague direction towards his destination, towards where _he_ would be. He had consulted his Dowsing Chain; its prominence had indicated his search would lead him out of the province towards the north east just a few scant hours away. From his observation and knowledge of the surrounding country, he would be heading into the Gordeau Desert.

 

Why there of all places remained a mystery. The desert had very little to offer with is treacherous and dangerous terrain, volatile winds and daily storms, anyone not diverse with handling the unpredictable conditions would most like either suffer being led astray by its mystifying mirages or even worse, never return alive. Only the long time locals who resided within the city of Ti’alma were bold enough to venture across its desolate sands and brave its harsh conditions.

 

Kurapika had indeed, come prepared. One thing for him is the blond had long since been conditioned to handle rough terrain and unforgivable weather conditions. For so long he had traversed many different lands and crossed through so many countries and cities. He was even used to practically living it rough. In reality, this would only be a test towards his physical integrity and stability, something he was confident wouldn’t be a tremendous problem. Though dealing with the constant shifting sands and the high velocity winds was something the blond wasn’t looking forward to.

 

Mentally he ground himself. If he wanted to ascertain the answers he sought and put to cessation his plaguing nightmares, then it was something he had to do regardless of the awaiting dangers.

 

Sighing resolutely, Kurapika checked the time and noted he had a few hours before departure and settled on getting something as a late breakfast. After settling down at a local café with a much needed cup of coffee and warm plate of food, the Kurta began running over a course of action for when he would finally encounter the Geneiryodan head.

 

One thing was certain; even now his Judgment Chain remained active and unabated. At that very moment he could sense that its conditions had been preserved and unaltered.

 

That would mean the man wouldn’t be as hefty a threat as he had been prior to his capture and binding. Still that didn’t mean there wasn’t a warrant for caution. It was a delicate situation that required a precise way of addressing it. Being rash and brazen definitely wouldn’t be a proper recourse. Even with the prospect of this entire thing being a trap.

 

He shook his head and took a long draw from his mug, welcoming the much needed caffeine into his veins. This entire scenario was becoming more or less convoluted. Kurapika knew what he wanted to do. Or at least he had an idea. The seething choler that wrestled within his gut constantly bubbled, its threat pushing on desire to just deliver swift justice and end it all within one blow. Seeing his long time adversary lying defeated on the ground, felled and broken, prepared for deliverance in comeuppance for every wrong, every atrocity, and every painful hand Kurapika was delivered was nearly enough to pull him into a maniacal state of mind. The very idealism made the blond want to just toss aside any hints of warning and practically choke the man once he saw him until he turned blue. It was the very least he deserved, at least to Kurapika. For all the hellish nightmares and damnation of which he had suffered, his clan had suffered, the remembrance of their broken and battered bodies, eyes gouged and long gone, their final resting place desecrated by the very evils that still roam the earth, it brought more turmoil to the boy than any other. One thing Kurapika couldn’t ever suppress, even in his dreams was the perpetual wails, the tormented screams of those he had lost while in the throes of their final moments.

 

Stifling a sob, shoulders trembling, he managed to choke down the last of his drink, having lost his appetite and struggled to regain his composure. He couldn’t continue on like this. It was too much. Just the burden alone, the struggles of carrying such a weight as his, the toll it took on his mentality and the void it left, Kurapika wasn’t even sure anymore where he gathered the strength to carry on. Granted he had wonderful friends who were always supportive and caring, but even then, it wasn’t enough to fully quell the rage that burned deep. _Oh so deep_. The fine line he walked, constantly teetering on the razor’s edge, it wasn’t something that anyone could ever save him from. The blond had his own demons to battle, something he had to do alone.

 

Bearing the weight of being the last of his clan, of the Kurtas wasn’t an easy one to carry.

 

He wasn’t even sure when it happened, or how it did, but the next thing he knew was he had found himself within a bathroom staring into a mirror, the vision looking back at him was filled with utter grief and sorrow, the edges of pure ceruleans had become tainted by crimson. Body trembled, shivers rolled down over his lithe frame and he was vaguely aware of the white knuckled vice-like grip he had upon the porcelain basin. His heart palpitated roughly in his chest, thudding against his ribcage as every emotion, every feeling, all his pent up frustrations finally ambled to the surface.

 

“No more. Just… No more.” He murmured to no one in particular, crystalline white droplets had lined the corners of his lids, rolling in thin rivulets down his flushed cheeks to pool on the arctic white surface beneath.  The blond stifled another sob; every ounce of strength was gathered in attempt to push back the welling force, not wanting to break down. Not here, not now.  “I won’t… I can’t give in. Not this time. I will see it through.  I won’t be swayed.”  With silent resolution, Kurapika straightened his back and faced his reflection once more; ferocity replacing the once gripping dolor that had lined stricken features, suddenly a flash brought him back to his senses as he caught a twinkle of bright red, the ruby from his earring swinging from its long, elongated chain. Gingerly, fingers came to rest against it, smiling affectionately at the memory of the day when he had received it. The small amount of comfort it gave him, it was enough to fortify his stature. He would press forth and absolve his current predicament.

 

Exiting the bathroom, he breathed in sharply and noted the time and decidedly made his way back to the airport, knowing it was time to prepare and face his choices. _Face his destiny_.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

The storm had finally died down, sand and debris littered the streets, cobble stoned pathways cluttered and disrupted, and it was easy to tell that the desert had recently assaulted the city. Though navigating its strewn pathways wasn’t all that difficult for the tall man who swept along them with graceful ease, his long, ebony coat swayed with his movements in the gentle breeze. Aimless he trudged, delving further into the heart of the city, surveying everything that occurred around him, mapping it out despite nothing of great interest captivated his attention. For the city it had been unfortunately a border town, mostly dealing in basic necessities and the wares were limited. It made him disgruntled that he was forced to reside in such a drab place, but his current circumstances decreed otherwise.

 

It was unbelievable. The days brought about endless droves of locals going about their usual routines, milling about or hurrying on in an unaided rush to whatever destination they had. For Chrollo, it was simply an ample luxury – or what one could call luxury amiss a city surrounded by desert and terrible storms. Such a ridiculous ideal; he snorted at the thought. This wasn’t exactly something he would consider a getaway point.  Only someone not in their right mind would have ever thought this place was a potential prospect – wait, was he really _that_ crazy to be there himself?

 

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather bound trench, he descended towards the main promenade, the Arabian style motif that nearly outfitted everything in a grandiose flourish was almost outlandish, though the intricacies such displayed was amicable for the type of city that Ti’alma was. Despite it could have been considered gaudy with its overzealous appeal.

 

Passing by countless stalls, Chrollo simply observed the hawkers with mild interest – so many tried fruitlessly to garner his attention as he swept along the throng, very little could pique someone with particular acquired tastes such as his. Most he considered were either useless or unprofitable. There was just simply not much here for a master thief to designate a reaction for. It was pretty much a waste of his time.

 

 _What the fuck am I still doing here?_ He inwardly chided himself, still irritated with the fact that this entire farce he’s had to conglomerate with while sitting there waiting for his comrades to locate a Nen exorcist was becoming quite distressing. Of course, maintaining that regal air and being level headed was something which normally came with ease, a trait he possessed from early on. But now, that very same patience was starting to wane. Living without Nen, being left half of what he used to be – nay, more like an empty shell of his former self, was beginning to take its toll. Living like a normal human being, or what could be considered normal, it was something he was far from used to. He felt everything, was sensitive to everything, and quite frankly a victim of  _everything_. Even the elements had wracked their fury upon him. It was downright despicable. One could say the comparison was quite laughable.  Here he was someone who had done rather atrocious, rueful things and he was scathing about being a _victim_ , one ultimately done by his own hand.

 

It was downright hypocritical, even ludicrous and yet, the end result still remained the same.

 

Foolish, indeed.  A mistake he would not make a second time. It was a reticent dictum, contrived and unleashed.  Next time Chrollo came across _him_ , the Chain User, things would be different.

 

Much, much different.

 

Almost instinctively, one of his hands lashed out, quickly, viperously to snatch an apple off the cart of a fruit vendor he casually went past, the spindly man barely aware he had been stolen from. Bringing the sweet fruit to his lips he paused, its gleaming surface brought a sudden cognizance, _red_. Gleaming, covered in condensation in spite the parched air, and lush with a tantalizing sweetness that tickled his senses, yet the entirety of it beheld a different meaning. Just the color alone brought about a different analysis all together. Its deep seated meaning only served as a reminder and he carefully studied it. Such a vibrant hue, it was almost like a ruby. The word flitted across his mind and he grinned. The contrast was nearly striking and he wavered, finding himself musing over one thing that seemed to occupy his thoughts as of late, drawing him, even if it was considered unhealthy to near obsession. Turning the apple over in his broad hand he licked the seam of his lips, moistening them almost idly. Yes that is exactly what it reminded him of. _Rubies_. Yet, it was not of the inanimate kind, but the living kind, the very same which was held by a very special blond.

 

This time, his thoughts seemed to take an entirely different turn.

 

For a brief moment he was perturbed, having almost forgotten the apple that he held and finding himself staring forward, grey eyes nearly falling into a blank expression before returning to their dark, haunting, and fathomless glamour.  Sadistic, perverse ideas began to edge at the corners of his mind, taking over the once maniacal, diabolical plans he had originally laid out. Those lips upturned into more of a conniving smile – oh yes, things have definitely changed now, the concept was just too perfect, the opportunity too great to even consider passing up.

 

Taking a bite out of the momentarily abandoned fruit, he savored the delectable flavor, the juices rolling down his tongue, just as the honeyed visions of a beautiful, tapered creature standing before him, broken and subdued, forcing away every last ounce of will and becoming permanently attached to him crept into his mind. Eagerly waiting to drink in every aspect, every sinewy of perfection, golden locks framing an unblemished countenance that beheld the most captivating thing which still held a burning, seething hatred. The one thing of which shone brighter than anything else he had ever seen, even against the very same of which he and his Spiders had mercilessly slaughtered to obtain. Having a living specimen, practically a relic of the past would be so much better than the dull, lifeless orbs that floated within the preservation fluid they were kept in as they hung within their glass canisters. Yes, he wouldn’t kill the blond now. Doing so would be such a great waste.  The boy was too pretty, too valuable, and capable to see him falter by the wayside. Chrollo would tame the wild beast, make him heal and eternally bind him.

 

He took a few more bites off the apple, finishing it and discarding the remains, becoming so complacent within his own thoughts that he practically ignored the flow of life around him, those translucent images running through his mind only seemed to draw Chrollo in deeper and become more devious as lecherous intentions began to form.

 

Such lustrous sensations and feelings, of his fingers trailing down along milky white skin, satiny and oh so soft, just the very notion caused Chrollo to amply shiver. He began to wonder as he started to explore the darker corners of his mind just how that lithe, yet redefined body would look beneath him as his hands trailed along the plains of each muscle, each cord, inciting gasps from every sweep up and over those shoulders, neck, down the boy’s back, watching as his ministrations caused the other to tremble, and the look of ignominy flowing beneath succulent, flaring rubies.

 

 It was a beautiful, delectable vision, Chrollo couldn’t get enough. How he had never thought of something so enticing, so tempting so provocative was simply elusive to him. But one thing remained for certain; he now had even more reason to reel the blond in. Chrollo would do more now than just forcibly bind the boy to him. More and more it became evident that his little prize held more value above the surface level, garnering an even deeper meaning. He would make full use of the boy’s abilities, but not just so, he also wanted to consecrate and defile him, exacerbate that repose then shatter his will. Eventually the boy would submit _everything_ to Chrollo, all of him and without contest.

 

 Disappearing nearly illusive into the thickening crowd, he patiently decided to wait for the now fated meeting he was sure would transpire. Once he managed to lift his current restraints he would be sure to firstly seek out the blond and from there, everything would fall conveniently into place, wherein the tides would finally shift and tip in his favor.  Now it was just a matter of time.

 

“I _will_ make you mine, Kurapika.” The utterance flowed along the wind like a nondescript pledge, certain and prophetic, “That is a promise.”

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

The air was hot and stifling, nearly knocking the air from his lungs the moment he stepped off the airship platform.  Lack of humidity, dry and practically desiccant, it was plain to see why only certain people ever chose to live in a location like this. He wouldn’t be able to nor commit to such a strenuous type of life style. However, the choice was non-existent.  This was where his tracking had led him, to a very place that very little traveled to. It was a perfect place to lay low. It was such a great way to avoid detection on a mass scale. At least, if you considered a place such as this as the last place you’d ever look.

 

Exiting through the arrival gate and after getting through security, Kurapika swept a hand through his bangs, pushing the stray ends from his eyes as he departed through the entrance to the airport and into the blinding sunlight. Eyes narrowed and he shielded them from the abnormal brightness, deciding to find a secluded place; he needed to consult his Dowsing Chain once again.

 

Finding sanctuary beneath one of the very few trees that were scattered throughout the barren landscape, Kurapika exhaled slowly as a long as an elongated trail of silver dropped from his ring ringer, snaking and twisting, the small metallic ball at the end moving like a pendulum before rising and pointing almost directly forward in front of him. “North.” It was a simplistic, almost impassive response to slip past his lips. The blond resigned and gathered up what meager belongings he had decided to bring along and began his intrepid crossing through the imposing desert.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

The gates to Ti’alma were ornate, almost gilded with their elegant stonework upon the archways; the mason work clearly showed a lot of delicate and intricate thought went into their construct. It was awe inspiring for such a minor city that sat practically in the middle of a vast desert. It was the last location of civilization for miles, cast so far that supply runs were virtually limited, even the weather conditions played a huge part on the city’s functionality. All considering however, the place seemed to flourish, which was in stark contrast to so many other places.

 

 Letting the magnificent sight pass over his head, Kurapika slipped into the bustle within the streets, watching as so many people pushed and wove through the promenade and around each other, like a great sea moving with purpose, with unity. The low rumbling of the din was a proclamation of hawkers with their wares, while storefronts sat open while awaiting customers. It was almost unbelievable how lively, how harmonious the atmosphere seemed to ring all around him; the concept was nearly lost to his mind, and yet, he still remained truly amazed. Gathering the remaining moxie, he pushed his way through the milling throng, finally ready to face the one reason he ventured to this remote location.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

A beep indicated the ending of a call as the LED screen faded to black, the object being slipped haphazardly into a pants pocket. Straightening, the tall man squared his jaw, dark, hazel eyes falling over his two younger companions, though a slight frown adorned his think lips. “Well. He arrived safely. Said he was en route towards the city of Ti’alma, though had to double check his tracking to be sure.”

 

“At least that is a plus.” The flat response came, though stormy blue eyes betrayed any overt proclamation of confidence. One thing that Killua was always sure on was his instincts. This was no exception.  “Now we can be certain he isn’t dead at least.”

 

“Killua!” The snap came, Leorio practically bolting out of the chair he had been sitting upon, fists clenched. “You damn well know Kurapika wouldn’t allow himself to be so easily killed! We should have more faith in him then that.”

 

“You don’t think I do old man? I am simply stating that at least we know for certain he’s alive.” The young boy shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slouching, “Though I will still admit I am not entirely pleased with this scenario – I just get a bad feeling about the whole thing.”

 

Silence descended between, the tension building to almost a clear boiling point, neither of them sure how they wished to proceed in handling their current predicament despite they knew that Kurapika and specifically instructed that neither of them were to interfere, regardless of circumstance or outcome.

 

Leorio hated it, just as much as he was certain for Gon and Killua. The younger boys were twitching to do something, wanting to eagerly go after their friend, but they knew it would be simply going completely against the blond’s wishes. Plus it would be affirmation that they didn’t believe in Kurapika’s skills or abilities, something else they wished not to invoke wrath over.  The older man ground his teeth – it was inconceivable that Kurapika would want to do something so dangerous, so incogitable on his own, especially knowing who exactly his target was. It was so damned difficult holding resistance against completely saying fuck it and going after the blond, but in reality, such just wasn’t the case, nor was it in their right to do so.

 

Grunting, he reclined back in his chair with reluctance, hands clasping each other on his lap. “As much as I know we want to go after him, we need to just have faith. It’s the most we can do for now.”

 

Gon looked down at his own hands which seemed to slightly tremble on his own lap, as much as the boy had always kept positive and optimistic, he couldn’t help but feel a slight semblance of uselessness. Sitting there doing and nothing while they all thought their friend was practically walking into a viper’s den was almost too much to handle. “Do… Do you really think he will be okay?”

 

It was one of those rare moments where the young, spiky haired boy had his doubts, all the conflicting emotions embroiling within his mind and causing him to have trouble placing that faith. Even though all the unprecedented times where Kurapika easily proven that he was capable, it was still inexplicable that this situation was anything but. Especially knowing how delicate, how fragile his mentality was, more so when it came down to the Geneiryodan, specifically _Chrollo Lucifer_.

 

Would Kurapika really be able to handle himself without actually breaking?

 

“I know it’s difficult, but it’s about as much as we can expect. At this point we just have to believe that Kurapika knows what he is doing and can handle himself.” Leorio closed his eyes, inhaling, though the breath was sharp, sending a pang down into his chest. As much as he refused to admit, he was worried, scared, fretting beneath all those layers of calm that the worst was going to happen. But he wished not to show that kind of emotion in front of the two boys. The last thing he wanted to do was heighten their already budding concerns.  _Man, I really, really hate this._

 

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, but I think you are right old man. But if there is any inkling at any time that things are taking a turn for the worst, then that promise becomes nullified.”Killua interjected voice low and steady.

 

“I agree, if it looks like at any time Kurapika is in serious danger, then we will go after him, whether he likes it or not.” Leorio conceded, fist clutched and drawing through the air, “If he thinks we will abandon him in a time of need, he has another thing coming.”

 

“You guys are right; I think we are worrying too much. We should at least believe in Kurapika and that he can handle the situation on his own. If things get too bad, then we will be there to help him.” The cheery tone had returned to Gon’s voice, smile crossing his young, tender face. Never for too long was the boy able to keep his usually jovial nature suppressed. He had been wrong and should have placed more faith then he did in their friend. Kurapika was far from weak – he could take care of himself and didn’t need them to hold his hand through everything.  “I think it will all work out.”

 

“Yeah, you just may be right, Gon.” Attempting to share the other boy’s enthusiasm, the young Zoldyck’s expression changed from annoyance to confidence, his stature becoming less stiff in the process, “For now, we need to just wait and see what happens, or for any indication from Kurapika that he is in trouble.”

 

In aphonic conclusion, it was decided they wouldn’t interfere, not now at least, lest their efforts could turn out disastrous or adverse. The last thing any of them wished to do was cause more trouble or make anything more problematic for their friend, even if the decision was less then inadmissible. It was all they could do aside sit back and just wait.

 

Kurapika would prevail. He wouldn’t break and would come out on top. 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

It was around midday and the heat was slowly becoming less temperate, the air almost seemed stifling as the dust carried along the currents was growing thicker, more prominent, which seemed to nearly choke the wind right from his lungs. Kurapika raised a scarf to wind around his nose and mouth, the protective barrier between him and the sand was a welcomed sensation. Inwardly he was glad he had worn his Tribal clothing – it was something he concluded would be the best garb to handle the type of weather conditions the city was plagued with almost daily, praising how it guarded him against the continuous onslaught.

 

However, he had managed to obtain something called a cloak – the fabric was airy yet silken with a dull array of browns and tans and easily helped ward off the elements. He situated the new article along his shoulders which was in stark contrast to the color of his current clothing as another gust surged through the narrow alleyway and whipping his golden hair wildly around his head while he pressed his way forward. Grunting, he pulled the cloak tighter around him and continued following the trajectory of which his Dowsing Chain had pointed in.

 

For hours he had been tracking down his mark and so far there was no sign of him. With his Nen sealed, locking onto his signature was proving to be difficult, on top of the fact that it seemed the other was on the move. How utterly infuriating it was trying to locate the one person who was the last he wanted to see, but doing so while threading through an endless sea of people, it was proving to be stressful. It was not only that, but relying solely on his chains which could only pinpoint to a certain extent wasn’t exactly helping, either. Since the Spider’s leader was not exuding a constant flow of aura or potentially had left behind any residue to follow, it was becoming to be difficult to track the man down. Kurapika could only hope that Lady Luck would smile upon him.

 

Exiting the alleyway he pushed into the main concourse, falling into the very heart of the city. At the center there was a marble statue surrounded by a ring, the structure was of what looked like to be horses with mermaid tails twining upwards, streams of water flowing from their open muzzles and down into the basin. Eyes wandered over the delicate surface, in taking each and every detail, admiring the grandeur of such a thing which sat amiss a nearly dismal place. It was magnificent, just the chisel work alone – Hippocampus he thought as he remembered reading something about them in mythology text books, but seeing something replicated, it was marvelous. Kurapika had always appreciated things that were done with great effort.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the great statue, he resumed scanning the crowd, watching each passerby with intense scrutiny, his lips had tipped into a frown. Surely his objective wasn’t becoming tedious, was it? He was having a rather arduous time considering his current situation, but was presently mulling over taking a break for the time being in favor of scrounging up some lunch when a flash of movement suddenly caught his attention.

 

Pulling the hood of the cloak up over his head, he threaded through the moving crowd towards the source of the disruption.  At the edge of an adjacent alleyway across the concourse he spotted that unmistakably obsidian coat with its ivory fur lining, and a head full of raven hued hair. Kurapika clenched his teeth and balled his fists, the chains tinkling somberly in mimic of his mood.

 

Wasting no time, he shrouded himself within a cloud of _In_ and completely concealing his presence before slowly stalking forth, his movement becoming precise and calculating, moving with almost feline like grace. Slowly he closed the gap, though only retaining enough distance to keep from getting too close but also to keep the other man clearly within his sights, not wanting to lose him within the horde. Anxiety began to swell within his gut, the intensity boding only caused him to resist wanting to rush after the Spider head and pummel him right then and there. But he couldn’t. _He wouldn’t_. Time was of the essence and he had to handle the matter fastidiously; being bullheaded and not following his plan surely would cause this entire escapade to unravel and _fall_ _apart._

 

_But damn it was difficult._

Conceding, Kurapika pulled out his cell phone and quickly typed, _‘I found him’_ before hitting the send button and placing the phone away once more.

 

For the time being, he would keep tabs on the older man; watch his every move, his every action and figure out what he was up to. Granted, Kurapika wanted answers as he had many questions, but now was not the time. He had a distinct feeling the Spider’s leader was up to _something_ and he intended to find out exactly what.

 

Quickly he dipped behind a stack of crates next to an unmanned stall just as the raven-haired man rounded a corner and slipped out of the main promenade. The blond stiffened and followed, staying just within the other’s shadow. No, he would not fail, not this time.

_You will not get away from me, not again. I will be sure of that._

 

**§§§§§§§§**

 

Chrollo hated large gatherings of people. Something about the congestion, the constant daunting buzz of voices and combined noises tended to get to him, even give him a headache at times. It wasn’t hard to decipher the conversations between people, but without his Nen to aid him, the cacophony was only an uneven reverberating of noises and the dissonance only aggravated him. Such proved to be the case when he swept into the huge barrio where the density of people only thickened, making it harder to traverse. He attempted to tune out as much of the clamor as possible, shouldering his way through though without much care or consideration. Swiftly he passed by a rather elegant looking statue – a fountain he surmised, though barely paying it much mind despite the rather impressive art and opting to cross through the heart of the city as expeditiously as possible. The wail of the daily activities was enough to drive him into near _madness_ **.**

 

As he neared a line of stalls that sat at the far corner of the barrio he felt a rather strange twinge crawl over his skin, like the sensation that he was being watched. His head tilted slightly, inconspicuously gazing over his shoulder, dark, unblinking eyes running over the sea of bodies and looking for anything out of place, out of the ordinary. It wasn’t until he funneled into an adjacent alley that his attention was finally perked. At first he thought it was a mere illusion, or what they call in the desert, a mirage. But he saw it in his peripheral vision a figure that appeared clad in rugged, dark colors, though the face was hooded, something about the figure spoke it was no mirage. The movements were too concise, to _deliberate_ **.**

 

He was being followed, no doubt about it.

 

Chrollo relaxed, keeping the tension out of his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the person that he was aware of them tailing him.

 

So he kept on his current trek, rounding the corner and into another thoroughfare, this time much narrower and harboring less people. Shoveling his hands casually into his pockets of his trench, he kept up his farce, reminding himself that sooner or later his pursuer would eventually slip up and their identity would be revealed. It was simply a matter of time.

 

For hours it seemed that his stalker continued to relentlessly follow him, staying just far away enough that Chrollo couldn’t get a good look at their face beneath the hood, but just close enough to mirror his steps move for move.

 

Though, it wasn’t until he found himself driving into another large area of the city that his diligence finally paid off. Just when he was about to stop to perfidiously admire a stall keeper’s assortment of old appearing artifacts that she was hawking did a rather unexpected burst of wind cascade through the area, sand whisking riotously over everything and instantaneously caught his pursuer off guard, and in a momentary lapse in defense, the rim of the other’s hood swept back, even if for a split second. Chrollo caught a glimpse of golden strands of hair and the shimmer of a garnet like gem swinging from the tip of an earring before the hood was quickly replaced.

 

It was in that moment Chrollo’s lips formed into a sardonic grin.

 

Everything just became so much easier, so much more convenient, how fate had so cruelly, so derisively; yet so favorably bore her fortune upon him. Not only was he able to now nix having to track down his quarry, the blond had come seeking him out. This was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up. Whatever the boy’s reasoning was for tracking him down was something he didn’t quite know or understand, but at that point, it wasn’t something he found necessary to facilitate. In all due time would he find out, but he decided to let this particular situation play out. For now, he would let the boy follow him. The pretense behind it furthered to solidify his decision. If Kurapika wanted to play this little game of cat and mouse, Chrollo saw no reason not to give the blond what he wanted, though they would play by his terms and by his rules. However, he would not allow his guard to slip and give the boy the upper hand a second time.

 

Satisfied with his ploy, he resumed his aimless excursion, smile never wavering from his lips as the blond dutifully and expectantly mirrored his every move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotions in this chapter I know brood a bit strong since its clear that Kurapika is really caught into a mental displacement with his continuously growing negative situation. But again, he really thinks that he has a full grip on his situation, when he really doesn't. Writing this up was interesting as I got to toy with how Chrollo feels and slowly the change of watching the blond affecting his decisions on how to handle it.


	4. Errant Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate between Kurapika and Chrollo as the Spider head decides to put the blond to the test. Kurapika is torn with his emotions and begins to start doubting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little heated between our two boys. Warning: There is a bit of porn towards the end.

For what seemed like unfathomable minutes, he stared at the lit screen, its backdrop almost mocking as the message continued to reside across the front, though his gaze seemed to look right through the phone. Moments later he sighed, letting the light fade and the screen turned to black before setting it aside. Apprehension rolled heavily through the young man, though it was difficult not to feel a foreboding sense of dread. Still, he managed to suppress the bubbling nausea that rolled around in his gut and rose off the couch, sauntering into the connective bedroom where his two companions resided, disrupting their moment of antics once he slid through the doorway.

 

“So what’s new, old man?” The boy with white hair questioned as he looked up from the game that was spread out between him and the boy across from him, “Any word from Kurapika?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently he managed to locate _him_. But he hasn’t said much else aside that.” The taller man, Leorio felt his shoulders slump; it was clear he was concerned. “Still cannot help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Even if we think Kurapika can handle himself.”

 

“I agree with you,” Dark, amber hued eyes adamantly regarded Leorio, yet the positive tone in the boy’s voice instantly drew his attention, “But we have to keep believing that everything will work out.” Gon reminded, his expression beheld nothing but ferocity and yet, the zeal was as strong as ever. He tended to be the one with the greatest and most faithful outlook of the four of them. There was something about the young boy who spent most of his life in the wood around animals with a penchant for nature and animals, yet the same was said when it came to defusing negative situations between people. Gon truly was a prodigy by his own right.

 

The boy arose from his placement upon the floor, facing their older friend with firm confidence, “We have to keep in mind that Kurapika is strong enough to handle this on his own! I believe he will be fine. Besides, isn’t the leader’s Nen still sealed by Kurapika’s chains?”

 

For a moment they looked at each other, remembering that the blond had confirmed that his Judgment Chain hadn’t differed and remained firmly intact. Luckily, that also confirmed the fact of which the rest of the Roydan had not managed to locate a Nen exorcist in order to expunge the chains of which were curled and bound around the Spider head’s heart.

 

“Kurapika did mention that he could feel his chain was still in place, so I believe it’s safe to say that is still the case.” Killua inputted gaze landing on the other two in the small room with him, though his own confidence in the situation retained nearly the same level as Gon’s. “That isn’t to say the Roydan’s leader isn’t still dangerous, but at least that notion gives Kurapika an edge.” Without access to his Nen, the head of the Spider would be at a severe disadvantage when came to a battle of skill. However, in a battle of whit, well that was an entirely different matter.

 

“That could mean Kurapika should be able to take him down without much a problem.” Of course that still meant handling the situation in a judicious and concise manner, hopefully of which the young blond Kurta would be able to do without letting his temperament get the better of him.

 

Leorio thought for a minute, analyzing their current predicament and the options they had; so many pointed to a relative conclusive outcome, though it was the uncertainty that lend to debacle on whether to act or continue to wait and see how Kurapika faired on his own. The one thing that was of the highest concern was how easily the blond was goaded and exploited and aside his friends, one thing that easily exasperated him more than anything else was the mention of the Geneiryodan. Especially if that name was used in conjunction with any mention of his clan.

 

It was hard to be very confident knowing those facts, especially with the knowledge that Kurapika was temperamental to begin with.

 

“It does seem if that would be the most likely scenario, but the one thing I question is would Kurapika be able to maintain composure while under pressure?” It was a question that ran through Leorio’s mind, as he was one of the most knowledgeable of the three of them regarding their blond friend’s temperament.  Granted they were all equally aware of how naturally hotheaded Kurapika was, but under the right conditions, he could easily be controlled. Knowing that, the tables could be turned and at a moment’s notice.

 

The three of them pondered the new facts of which were presented to them as they decided on a current course of action. Between curiosity and concern, they stood at a crossroads, purely ambivalent between doing nothing and taking matters into their own hands, promise be damned.

 

“There is that chance. Since we know how treacherous and diabolical the Spider’s leader can really be, we can’t put it past him that he may try some sneaky or underhanded tactics to get at Kurapika. Or even really try and get beneath his skin.” Killua’s hand had come to rest upon his chin as he paused in thought, taking into deliberation that there are unforeseen circumstances that could potentially arise. Being a trained assassin for most of his young life, he knew to never leave any stone unturned and always be wary of any possible threats. To let one’s guard down could spell instant death. “I wouldn’t put it past the bastard to try something like that, but in reality, Kurapika has to know when to not let someone antagonize him. Doing so only shifts the tides in a delicate situation.”

 

The seriousness of Killua’s voice although elicited frowns from his two companions, the energy that wavered off of them seemed to emulate in a way that they all felt the same. “That makes sense.” Gon finally said, ambivalence still heavy in his expression, though he was trying to keep the positive outlook that everything will turn out for the greater good, “So long as Kurapika can keep his cool I think he should have no problem keeping everything going in his favor.”

 

Both Killua and Leorio turned to the young boy, realizing yet again, he had another good point. As always, Gon had the best rationale to counterbalance their little motley crew. “You may be right. Hopefully Kurapika knows that and doesn’t allow the man to try and control his emotions, well then he shouldn’t have a problem. It just worries me that the bastard will know how to push Kurapika’s buttons and do anything to make him crack.” Leorio added, though he tried not to show his skepticism.

 

A soft hum resonated between them, each quietly hoping that the Kurapika wouldn’t falter, that he would do what it was necessary to ensure that in no way would the Geneiryodan leader ever be able to surpass him and that Kurapika would be strong enough mentally to withstand any assault the man could possibly try to use against him.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s decided then. We continue to wait.”

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

It had been a few days since he had began taking charge; diligently following his target, staying nearly glued to the man’s every move as he went about his daily activities within the desert city. So far, the young man had witnessed nothing out of the ordinary, if you count spending the time either reading a book or sitting at the local tavern and drinking, the older man was confounding! Kurapika couldn’t understand it, couldn’t digest it. Everything about the man, the fact that he was acting so normal tended to infuriate the blond. He had to be up to s _omething_. _Anything_. It was hard to believe he was just taking leisurely strolls on a warm afternoon as if he was just any regular person going about their daily lives. He tugged irritably on the hood of his cloak and sighed heavily as he watched the Spider head just sitting at fountain in the city square as he casually drank a cup of coffee with a book in hand.

 

He spent the last hour as he had sat there watching the man, the anxiety, the anticipation, just the very edge to his impatience that his target was going to enact, make a move or actually do something worth of the blond’s attention only caused him to hiss – how much longer did he actually plan on _sitting_ there?

 

For a bandit that was so indifferent, so caustic and far from impeccable, had slaughtered countless, pilfered anything not nailed down, watching him walk so casually among the general innocents as if this was simply a normal day for him only added to the blond’s confusion and chagrin.

 

_Unbelievable! It is as if it is nothing to him. Like it’s so simple that he can meander as if he lacks a care in the world! How can he be so nonchalant about it? Like this is nothing but a game to him! It’s just… Just so outlandish!_

Kurapika couldn’t abscond despite things were looking rather pointless; the Roydan leader was blatantly refusing to do anything even remotely questionable and his current actions were nothing but placid, but he didn’t want to renitent, not after he had come so far and had placed so much of his time already into an effort to seek the truth. This man knew something about the nightmares which were plaguing him on a nightly basis and he wouldn’t rescind until he knew for certain the answers he sought. Moreover, an added boon would be he could extract the _revenge_ he had once started but failed to complete in favor of a binding deal to save his friends. Now that they were completely out of harm’s way, he could settle his full focus on completing what he had started.

 

Unfortunately he had to bid his time. Even if that meant following this heartless, mass murderer for however long was necessary to achieve his goals. Going back now was no option, and he would see this through, even if it meant sacrificing his own _pride_ to do so.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

Chrollo sat poised at the rim of the basin of the fountain which sat at the heart of the city, causally indulging in an old book he had recently acquired that beheld his interest. The weather was actually pleasant for once, considering his location and that Ti’alma was practically surrounded by desert, but it was easy to discount the heat considering the air was rather dry. At best the lack of sand in the atmosphere made it at the very least, _tolerable_. Raising the mug that sat beside him he took a generous pull from the caffeinated liquid that swirled within before setting the cup aside to briefly set his gaze out over the flow of people as they strode past.

 

For days now he had been just ambling around the city – it wasn’t something he was precisely keen on doing, but he knew he had a rather persistent shadow constantly tailing him and even though he was still practically waiting to make his general move, to give the little Kurta any reason to jump at him willy-nilly wasn’t something he found of too high an interest.

 

In fact, he was having fun indirectly compelling the blond to dog him. The more and more he consternates the boy, watching the look of haggard disquietude cross his features with continued uncertainty, the easier it was becoming to wrap control around the situation. He wanted to keep Kurapika second guessing his own judgment. The more he toyed with the boy’s emotions, the easier it would be for him to make the last surviving Kurta easily fall to his every whim.

 

Playing this game, watching his opponent as they begin to slowly _lose their mind_ , it was enthralling. No matter what it took, he would bring the blond under his command, regardless of how long it would take. The youth was just too valuable to continue to allow running loose and sooner or later, he would find the sanctuary in the very thing he so desperately loathes. These beautiful eyes, the very same with so much vibrancy, so much luster that were constantly filled with disgust and yet life, would become one of the most valued treasures Chrollo had ever had. Those that he had proffered so ago had long since lost their appeal, having become dull and stagnant. But Kurapika’s… Chrollo shuddered at the thought of just how magnificent they looked when at their brightest. Nothing was better than a pair of living rubies that he could permanently conserve and admire. He would nix the root of the problem, excavate every shred of will and dignity the boy had left until all that remained was a battered and broken soul he would personally nurture and mold. Slowly, ever so _slowly_ he would liquidate all that hate from the blond that he resolutely held for the Geneiryodan and turn him into a powerful asset and if he was successful, perhaps, just perhaps he could find a further use for the boy besides just the benefit he could provide his gang. The Kurta was indeed, _very_ beautiful.

 

Perhaps, Chrollo had thought, he could even make the boy into something of a potential lover. Though the abrupt notion of such a lavish, erotic idea brought a fugacious moment of shock, slight bewilderment on where such a thought had come from. But a miniscule pang of desire welled deep inside his gut and the very concept of such a prospect didn’t seem entirely farfetched. Though clearly, he didn’t understand why all of the sudden his mind had wandered to such a notion.

 

For now, he dismissed it. In the here and now, Chrollo was more focused on quelling the blond’s rampage and laying siege to him before anything could get out of hand. Later he would focus on his random, errant emotions. Settling on his current objective, he closed the book that had come to rest in his lap and stowed it away within the pocket of his coat and lifted off the basin’s rim. Discarding the plastic mug in a nearby receptacle, he decided it was time to put Kurapika to the test and see just how far and willing the blond would go.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

Kurapika blinked and he slid around the corner of the dust colored building he had resided behind, taking note of the many stalls that lined the walls, yet none one was manned as most were out in the main promenade or in the city square. Snorting, he scanned the crowed as each passerby shuttled through the dust covered streets, those intent blue eyes retaining a semblance of hold on his quarry as the man had suddenly closed his book and arose from his perch on the statue’s rim. _About time. I was about to pass out from boredom standing here watching you do nothing_. The blond clutched the edges of the cloak and pulled its silken fabric around him to conceal him better from view. He watched as the older man had started to shoulder his way through the waves of people and soon mix into the continuous flow. Breathing in deeply despite the arid composition of the air had strained his lungs for the last few days; he readied himself and ducked out into the street, following the leader of the Spider into the throng.

 

Following the older man’s movements, he ducked into the alleyway after him, taking note of the faint scent of spice and cologne that lingered on the wind. That was something he hadn’t noticed before.

 

Every aspect of the city was like a bloody labyrinth which made navigation excessively difficult. Pressing into another connecting alleyway he found himself exiting into a rather dank, poor and rundown section of the city. Cautiously he tread past the broken down carts and stalls, people in bedraggled clothing formed in small groups off to the sides, their eyes scrutinizing him as he slowly walked past despite his feelings of sympathy and pity for those less fortunate had excreted from him amply. As much as his heart went out to people, he knew there was nothing he could do and pressed on with his objective.

 

The amount of people that riddled the pathways made it difficult to tell which direction the man was going in; his energy signature was faint and almost non-existent. Holding a firm lock was proving to be difficult as the blond had noticed over the last few days he had been following the other. Pushing his way past a group of people who appeared to be loitering during a round of gossip, his eyes had landed across a brief flick of ebony as it rounded a corner into another alleyway, though it quickly disappeared from view.  How tedious this was becoming. Kurapika was really finding it difficult to keep and maintain focus as he just simply felt that by some off chance, he was being led astray, as if he was being placed on a wild goose chase. He uttered a few unsavory colorful words and made another silent vow to his deceased kin that he would follow through with what he started. Letting those of who had been so unjustly ripped away deserved to find their own peace in the afterlife and thus as such, Kurapika would not yield.

 

Fires burned in makeshift braziers, offering what little light was available to him, though he had to use _Gyo_ to enhance his eyes, giving him a sort of edge in the dim, caliginous pathways. The twinge of that spice and cologne wafted to his nose again and it captivated his senses, drawing him in as he followed the trail it seemed to have left behind. With uncertainty, he followed the convenient trail and slowly, gradually he shifted his way through the tattered and rundown area before reaching a section where light was filtering through.

 

The walls started to part and soon the area opened up slowly, almost cavernous as light was beginning to stream through, bathing the area in its life giving glow into a sort of ancient promenade, though it was easy to tell that wasn’t exactly what it was.

 

It was a large area had once been a trading market. Old, broken down carts and dismantled stalls littered the area. There were even crates and boxes of many kinds along with wooden barrels that had been unceremoniously tossed about the area.  At the far end was another alleyway that wound its way back into the main parts of the city.

 

The scent of the cologne started to fade as he entered and Kurapika moved through the area uneasily; something about the location struck a chord and unsettled him. A sharp wind blew through the area and jostled his cloak, causing it to billow around him, allowing the sand to bite at his skin. The pain was minute, but it left a few superficial cuts along what little exposed skin he had; a small trickle of blood slipped down his cheek.

 

 _What the hell is he doing_? The area was vast and so far there was no sign of his quarry. Carefully he made his way into the center of the area, gaze intent and profusely scanning the area. It was almost as if the Spider’s leader had suddenly vanished, but then his attention was instantly piqued when a strange, bemused laugh resounded through the area and off the walls.

 

“Who is there? Show yourself!” Kurapika’s demand went unanswered as a still, nearly dead silence filled the area. Again that sense of foreboding gripped the blond’s heart and he enhanced the _Gyo_ within his eyes, using its revealing power to see if any Nen was involved and yet, _nothing_.

 

The young Kurta couldn’t understand what exactly was transpiring. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Inch by inch he pressed forward, scanning the area with complete and indiscriminate scrutiny, knowing that _somewhere_ there someone was behind the anomalies going on.

 

This time, he felt something cold, frigid, like ice across his back, up his spine and for a split second, fear nearly exploded in his mind. Abruptly, the blond turned with precision on his heal to face the area behind him, eyes fusing without conscious into their scarlet state. Another echoing laugh resounded, mocking, jeering and belittling him. Grinding his teeth, the blond materialized his silver chains, the metallic clinking making it prominently known as his patience was beginning to wane.

 

“I said who is there? Come out and face me!”

 

A hum greeted him, though nothing aside that made itself known, “I really didn’t think you’d actually come all this way, Kurta.”

 

The voice seemed to practically reverberate off the very walls in the massive area, keeping the blond from being able to tell exactly where it was originating. He turned left and right without thought, quickly and concisely surveying every inch of his environment as he persisted in locating the source of the voice.

 

“Who are you?” Kurapika demanded, though the prickling, cringing feeling of being watched caused a shiver to work its way down his spine. Whoever it was obviously had a vantage point. It bothered him since he knew they could see him but he couldn’t in turn, see them.

 

“Well. I must say you are in no real position to make demands. Let’s just say that I find it rather interesting for you to be this far out. If I was to wager a guess, you came here because you are after someone?” The voice continued to heckle, easily poking at the blond’s buttons, as the aura around that lithe body infused and rose, the power and intensity becoming suffocating.

 

_Whoever this, it seems they have a rather large amount of information on me. However I will not grant them the satisfaction._

 

“And why should I answer you? Coming from someone who prepositions from the shadows but in cowardice then expects concession, I don’t think you are the one who should be questioning just who is in the appropriate position for making demands.”

 

Evidently the young Kurta’s patience was wearing thin. For a moment silence ensued before the voice answered, though this time the jovial, derisive tone was changed to a more sneering, outraged  and dangerous upheaval. That snapping, cruel and bitter cold raked at his back once more, causing Kurapika to spin around once again to face absolutely nothing.

 

“You should really watch your tongue; it could very well land you in way more trouble then you really anticipated.” For a second the voice faltered into reticence and Kurapika couldn’t help but become more agitated, his chains now having extended into elegant, metallic coils like vipers as they snaked around the Kurta’s body, ready to lash out at any given moment, “But I must say my dear Kurta, I am thoroughly intrigued by your persistence and diligence. Can’t say I anticipated you coming all this way on a whim but I must admit I am impressed.”

 

The words took moments to sink in before reality hit him nearly like a ton of bricks. The fury within his eyes appeared as if they were glowing, burning like furnaces as Kurapika suspected that his cover may have been blown and _he_ knew. If such was the case, then all his careful planning would have been for naught and the blond would have to facilitate a change in plans. The chains felt his mood and were continuously whipping around him in volatile motion, the level of his own temperament becoming stronger then Kurapika was able to handle.

 

There was no other answer – he had to get himself under control. Regardless of exactly who the actual source of the voice was, he couldn’t let them get to him, lest he would be to lose control.

 

 _I won’t let you get to me. There is no way I will submit in any way. That is a bloody promise_!

Eyes slipped close as he focused in wordless resolute, energy focusing in a collective, unified stance, each ounce poured into his chains as his aura still beckoned but the rage that was there before it quieted into the flow of an unobstructed river. When his vision returned to his surroundings, the confidence was clear upon Kurapika’s visage. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I highly advise you to remember I am not one so easily manipulated, nor will I allow you to jockey me. Either you come here and face me or we are done here.”

 

This time it was the mysterious person’s turn to be shocked. Indubitably this was a shocking and twisted turn of events. The situation was undoubtedly turning into an impasse and weighing the options on whether to push one’s luck this early in the game was certainly questionable. This just wasn’t the time to take events to the next level, “It seems kitty has claws, hm? Currently, I do not think it is approbate to allow you any further knowledge then you already have. It’s too fun watching as you spin your wheels and fluster so easily at the uncertainty you have generated for yourself. I find it rather amusing to watch you push yourself practically to your limits. No, I don’t think I will reveal myself to you just yet. Perhaps when things have gotten more interesting, don’t you think?”

 

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, obviously not pleased with the answer he received. Moments passed by and everything became dismal before stunting off into utter silence. The wavering scent of that cologne also completely faded and disappeared as if it hadn’t ever been there in the first place. “Where are you? Come back here and stand before me you coward!” He looked around as he shifted around the area with determination to cinch off the person’s escape before they could get out of the area, or at least find them before they could get too far. But by the time he was able to perform a thorough search of the area, whoever it had been was long gone. The conclusion only caused Kurapika’s anger to resurface.  “Goddamnit!” He hissed, not happy with how his situation had turned out. Not only had he lost sight of the Geneiryodan leader, he was intervened by someone unknown who seemed to know too much.  Either he was being toyed with or there was someone else out here aside his quarry that had it out for him.

 

One way or the other he would find out.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

He sat poised, concealed in shadows and watched bemusedly. Oh how simple it was to work up the young blond and watch him seethe. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Chrollo smiled; even as he knew the boy was almost practically on the right trail, he was so easily thwarted. Throw the dog a bone and how quickly it’s snatched up. However, he had thought better of the sharp and intuitive Kurta. But as he watched him there within his confliction with those chains winding and snapping around him, he was as radiant as ever. It left a pang in Chrollo’s heart and for a few moments while he sat there and watched the situation unfurl, something crawled deep inside of him, something he didn’t quite understand. He knew that there was still a bit of malicious intent that he held towards the blond, but something else so foreign laid just beneath his skin.

 

It rolled through his gut, low and electrified. The impulses briefly surged through him and he had a compulsion that he didn’t realize was there before. As the boy moved around and threatened him, as his body poised with its prominence, from what curves and shapes Chrollo was able to see or make out through the cloak that covered him and about the splendid way he looked had brought a strange level of emotions fluctuating through him. For something so unknown to him caused his mind to settle a bit uneasy once again. Chrollo realized the same experience he was going through now was the same exact one he felt prior to this encounter and the pull that Kurapika was inadvertently having on him made him concerned. Yet by the same token, he was also enthralled. Was he experiencing… _Attraction_? Could it even be possible? It was unbelievable even to him. Yet, he couldn’t totally dismiss the idea.

 

 There was just something about the blond that for some reason was reeling him in. That body, the way he moved with such grace and accuracy, the golden crop of hair that splayed about his head like a halo and those fascinating rubies. Kurapika was oh so _beautiful_ and Chrollo just couldn’t help himself. It seemed anytime he was in close proximity to the Kurta his emotions ran rampant and awry.

 

For now, however, he decided he would let this continue to play out and see where it took him. If he was truly developing an attraction – albeit physical, then he would have to change the course of his plans. This was an entirely new development and as disconcerting as it seemed, he was implored enough to want to see exactly how far he could go with it. For the young blond to retain such a hold on him in that particular mannerism was definitely something he did not wish to let go unexplored. Perhaps there was something truly special about the boy after all.

 

An impish grin formed over Chrollo’s lips as he had slipped away from the area to leave Kurapika with his vexation and he made his way back towards the business district of the city to find an inn with a room he could stay in for the night. He had a lot to ponder over.

 

**§§§§§§**

 

Grumbling, Kurapika threw what scant amount of his belongings that he came with upon the single chair that resided in the room aside the loveseat that sat adjacent from it. Untying the cloak from around his neck, he peeled it away and placed it on the bed and shook out what little sand had managed to get into his hair during his _expedition_. Disgusted, he sat on the edge of the single bed that sat in the center of the room and began removing his shoes. He needed a shower after all that. Everything ached. His muscles were tired and he was mentally exhausted. That little escapade proved to end up in failure and Kurapika was agitated with himself. Of all things he managed to lose sight of his target which only served to further his unprecedented self berating. How he could have been so _foolish_ to allow himself to be so easily distracted to the point his focus was practically skewered he couldn’t entirely understand.

 

Expelling a sigh, he ambled over to the bathroom and began disrobing, gingerly peeling off his dusty tabard and training suit, letting the articles pool on the tiled floor beneath his feet and he stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain to close off the area. Turning the knobs, he adjusted the temperature of the water and stepped beneath it.

 

Falling back against the cool tiling, he let the gentle caress of the warm water cascade over his sore and tired body, eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the lull the spray was giving him. Time seemed to ebb away as he stood there lost within his own thoughts, mulling over everything that happened as he tried to figure out exactly what went wrong and where. Groaning from the stiffness inside his right arm, he reached over and grabbed the shampoo then applied it, generously raking it through his hair and lathering it thoroughly. Then he reached over and picked up the soap and the shower puff – it was a something new he found while shopping one day, a blue thing made of mesh that was supposed to be good at exfoliating and cleansing. For a moment he eyed it and took note of the apparent girly nature of the object but decided to give it a shot, anyway. He upturned the soap and poured a fair amount upon the surface and started rolling it over his screaming shoulders, letting the surface of the puff glide along his skin, slowly coating his body in suds as he worked lower, down over his chest, abdomen and towards his bottom half.

 

When he reached his waist, going below his belly button his hand slipped a little too casually between his legs, the puff gliding over his groin, lingering hesitantly before stilling as a shudder abruptly raced through him. His eyes slipped closed without him realizing it, and the puff dropped from his hands as they trekked inward, dusting over his inner thighs, the sensation electing a moan to lift past his now parted lips. Images of a dark haired man with equally dark eyes flittered through his mind and he found his hand curling around himself, the pressure only adding to the strange, mounting sensations that was encapsulating him.  Little by little his fingers slid along the length of his now growing need, mind becoming addled as those visions continued to play over and over in his head, the very same ones that were of the one person whom had stemmed all his animosity and dolor was now the image of fixation, his body now betraying him. Kurapika had lost all control and every action preformed was not of his own accord as his hand continued its unrestrained stroking, breathes quickening as heat began to pool in his groin. Another moan tore from his throat and he suffused crimson in embarrassment at himself, feeling downright besmirched, completely stupefied at how he could allow himself to be corrupted as he was.

 

Before he knew it, his body had tensed up, groin tightening as every ounce of electricity and calescence surged to the very center of his being and his head tossed back against the wall while his hand jerked roughly along himself one last time as those dark and gorgeous eyes bore down into his very soul. Stars exploded before his own eyes and thick ropes of warmth started to spill over his fingers, body trembling harshly and then his knees caved beneath him as he found himself collapsed at the bottom of the tub, breath coming in ragged pace.

 

It felt like he had lain there motionless for a long time before he mustered the strength to pull himself up so he could finish washing and get out of the tub. Wrapping up in one of the downy towels that the inn provided, he placed himself on the side of bed, staring practically absent and listless, not wanting to move. Kurapika was completely lost, his mind wallowing in near misery at what had just happened, fully shell-shocked and disgusted that he had actually let himself be sexually pleasured by the very thoughts of that _man_ , the same one of which had caused him so much pain and grief to become the object of fantasy was appalling!

 

The magnitude of his current situation hit hard and heavy, and in horror he placed his face into his hands and just sobbed, unable to contend with the notion.

 

Once the stricken blond was able to gather his thoughts, he walked numbly over to his duffle bag and pulled out a change of clothes, slipping on a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt. In his current state, Kurapika figured the best thing for him now was to try and forget the burning, insufferable memories running through his mind and try to sleep.

 

Slipping beneath the sheets, he curled in on himself and slowly fell into a restless, fitful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I really wanted to see what the dynamics would be like between PoV swaps and instituting the gradual change in emotions between unrelenting hatred to overtures of desire. I also had a lot of fun with this chapter during the 'mysterious' encounter. It was fun writing Chrollo's parts for that. Also how Kurapika 'deals' with his own emotional distress in the radical way he does.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, Chrollo decides to exit the desert city to instigate another chase between he and the blond. Kurapika is still attempting to contend with his wayward feelings as he realizes that his quarry has escaped and has to track him down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, we get to see the gradual develop of relationship - albeit with negativity early on, but it only picks up from here.

A gentle stream of light poured through the slightly parted curtains that resided against the window as its warm rays washed over the small room and across the face of the sleeping figure that remained bundled beneath the blankets of the bed that sat at the very center.  Softly the figure groaned and shifted, hand coming up to shield eyes that were being assaulted by the offending sun. After a few minutes, the blankets were pushed back to reveal a crop of golden hair and the figure sat up, attempting to stifle a yawn.

 

Kurapika felt as if he had been in a collision with a train; his head was pounding and a heavy wave of grogginess along with a bout of nausea hit, causing him to clutch his head in a desperate attempt to steady himself. Bile rose within his throat, the taste bitter and vile as he felt like he was close to disgorging, the rolling in his tormented gut only a profession of his indisposed state. The upended Kurta remained there; completely ectopic as he tried to recollect himself, body revolting as his thoughts were plagued by harrowing memories as the previous night’s events was still fresh in his mind. Even sleep had not brought about any sense of relief – what he endured continued to remain a product of his distress, his situation only becoming more and more troubled.

 

When the simmering ebullition finally began to seep away, releasing the seize it had upon his stomach, Kurapika managed to force himself out from the sanctity of the bed and made his way wobbly over into the bathroom to relieve himself.

 

He was still stricken; unable to process or discern exactly what had transpired the night before, every part of it was still a blur, and had came in a rush, making it excessively onerous  and nerve wracking.

 

Again he found himself at the mirror, just as he had once prior and as his own eyes looked back at him, it was almost impossible to tell that the reflection was of his own – somehow those virile blues had become dull, lackluster, faltering into an overcast with grey tingeing their edges. It was almost as if he didn’t even recognize the person staring back and the image on the other side was somebody completely different. It was nonplusing and it perturbed the blond to the point of any recognition.

 

Silence descended and Kurapika stilled as if he had become completely frozen, paralyzed, and unable to move while the anomalous reflection seemed to watch him with intense scrutiny. He flinched sensing the heat swell and amplify with deep, vehement red glowing back almost apathetic and the sudden realization jolted him from his temporary entrance. The shock luxated down to the very core, his breathing coming in strained and laborious. For unrequited moments, where confusion and disparaging thoughts bled into his unfortunate reality, it was all Kurapika could do to keep for nearly loosing every stable part of his mind, incapable of coming to grips with the recent odium he felt. Just the notion was beyond fathomable, inconceivable, and it left him in complete disgust with himself. The fact in lieu only burned into the very essence of his being, leaving him hollow.

 

A few stray tears managed to sneak from their barriers and down almost pallid cheeks as he tore his gaze from the calculating and weighing stare that only wanted to burn him alive and eat him whole, managing to draw away from the small room and into the kitchenette, arm snaking across his face to oust the offending tears adorning his skin. He needed a drink. Alcohol would have been sufficient if it wasn’t so early and he didn’t relish the idea of getting inebriated before he even had a chance to begin the day. Settling before the small coffee maker, he decided on a cup of hot java to get him through this rather trying time.

 

Waiting for the brew to finalize its completion, he settled on attempting to enshroud his conflictions over his poignant situation and tried to replace it with a new sense of vigor and determination – if anything, the blond’s own resentment revitalized his enmity. He _would_ make Chrollo Lucifer pay for sure for whatever spell was cast upon him and remove at least one pawn from the board if it meant getting back some form of his dignity, or at the very least, a simple peace of mind.

 

No, he would not let go of something so arduous, so heinous and pernicious. It was a huge injustice to him and such he couldn’t just simply ignore. In due time, he would dish out multiple counts of retribution for every dastardly act that had been bestowed upon him.

 

Enough was definitely enough and after how much those wicked, cruel and malignant criminals had gouged and ripped away from him it was time to put an end to it. Kurapika was being turned into a mockery, a plaything at the behest of the one who was harbinger behind it all. Darker intentions, more sinister and impudent wandered into his thoughts as he grabbed the full cup of heated liquid and after sweetening it minutely, took a long swig from its contents before letting his mind wander back to his furtive ideas, finding that his psyche had gone from intrepid and accusatory to perverse and nefarious. But beneath the surface, just underneath the layers of tumult emotions pricked something more primal, more venereal that remained almost completely ignored though its creeping persistence was still there. _Always there_.  However, Kurapika was unaware of its significance, even as he waged war with himself.

 

One thing that was apparent; he was going to confront Chrollo Lucifer when the time was right, at the _exact_ moment when conditions were favorable and force the answers out of the man even if it meant Kurapika would have to practically pummel him to do so. Whatever it took, he would see to it that he would get the results he was so determined to receive.

 

Draining the last bits of the coffee, he figured today would be the day he would find the man and take it a step further. Kurapika needed to raise the stakes, increase his chances and take some risks. Granted, it wasn’t the exact idea he had in mind, but with the sudden and new change in events, it was becoming unavoidable. The longer he did nothing, the worse the situation would become. If he was to find any ease or solace in life, if he was to ever move on, he had to tie up these few loose ends before doing so. Leaving it unattended would only allow it to fester.

 

Quickly he got dressed, grabbed his cloak, placing it around his shoulders and exited the room and leaving the inn, finding himself back in the desert city’s streets once more. With newfound vigor, he set off to find the leader of the incorrigible Geniroydan leader.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

It was unbelievable; the trail had practically gone cold. Faint traces lingered, but the main presence had long since faded, leaving behind only a vague direction of where it had gone. Kurapika stood nearly aghast as he watched the conjectural direction his Dowsing Chain was pointing in. It fluctuated, shifting in unstable motion although it did seem to gravitate towards one destination in general. The blond’s eyes narrowed – how the man could have so easily have fled the city in such an ignoble way only irked him further. Such an egregious inconvenience; now he was going to have to go through the painstaking trouble of tracking him down again. Why did he feel as if this was done intentionally?

 

The Kurta sighed in exasperation; if that bastard was indeed trying to run him on a wild goose chase he would be sure to make him suffer for that one as well. Just what else was the incogitable head of the Spider going to do to him, now?

 

For a fleeting moment his knew his eyes flashed scarlet before he willed them back to their normal state, right hand steadying itself and settling on following his chains for now. Losing control would not bode well, even considering everything he had been so erroneously put through.

 

Straightening the cloak around him, and replacing its hood, he followed the direction his Dowsing Chain was pulling him in, making his way through the winding flows of people and streets before finding himself back at the platform leading towards the Airport. _Great, just great_. So not only did the insufferable man’s trail practically dissolve into nothing, leaving Kurapika nearly second guessing as to where he went, the fucker up and practically left the city altogether. He seethed. It just couldn’t get any better as the entire scenario was only dragging him further into loathing. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he had made the decision to seek the Geneiryodan leader out and he had practically hoped for a swift end to the entire escapade, but at the current rate things were going, Kurapika realized that unfortunately, such wasn’t going to end up being the case.

 

Trying to get a better pinpoint from the direction his acute chain was shivering in as its general direction seemed to focus north with no predetermined destination, Kurapika expelled a heavily laden breath and settled on the fact that he was just going to have to meander his way practically blind if he had any hopes of locating his quarry. Though this time, he vowed that he wouldn’t let the damnable man escape his grasp a second time.

 

Squaring his shoulders, lips pursed into a rather fine line, Kurapika amassed himself, mentally steeling in preparation for his long and laborious journey, though albeit his second one, and returned back to the inn to gather his belongings before returning to purchase his ticket and leave the city of Ti’alma behind.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

He hated to do it; just the very aspect that he deviated from his plans to start anew, even if the prospect would more than likely garner a much different much more opulent outcome, it was still a difficult decision he had to conclude in doing. In the middle of the night he left, ever so prudently, taking special, deliberate care to ensure that no trail, no warning, no evidence was left behind as he wanted to set the gambit much higher and give his shadow a much needed task in finding him. Surely it was a game he was prospecting using subterfuge, but the end results would bring about something so much bigger, more auspicious which to him, was something too good to really pass up.

 

The change in pace and creating a little strife along the way, he was confident in his abilities and in his snap decisions.

 

Chrollo was never one for keeping things in the exact same context as always, thoroughly reveling in the aspect of the thrill, as living on the edge was an ever present thing he was used to in his precarious life. To which, such could be said not only about him, but the entire Geniroydan.

 

Every day was a constant fight, living on the streets, endeavoring to survive, toiling away through whatever meager things they could scrounge or steal, never really indulging in the lavish unless it was a heist worth putting the effort in for, there was nothing grand about the lives each and everyone one of them chose.

 

The leader of their little maundering organization was _no_ different.

 

It was something Chrollo had long since come to accept. One he _did_ accept with graciously open arms.

 

He was a merciless criminal, pilfering and extorting anything he could get his hands on, glorifying with ease how tactile he was with his abilities, yet never hiding that he was comfortable with his chosen path, making it wildly known of the strength and sovereignty that they held, and that the very name of the Spider would always be a prevalent whisper on the wind.

 

So many sacrifices, so much had he elicited by unsavory, abominable means and then there were those that had to be done just in the sake of ensuring their survival, preserving the Spider as a whole, even at the expense of one.

 

Everything had always gone as on normal, or what one could designate as normal for a group of maniacal, impious and aberrant wolves clandestine in sheep’s clothing. For Chrollo, it was an impeccable prelude to any anarchic situation. Sowing calamity and ruination was something that they propagated, while everything else they _never_ held any regard or remorse for.

 

Or so he had thought. For Chrollo was unaware that things in what he always thought was his foreordained life would eventually come to a head and change.

 

For hours he sat within his room that he rented at a rather luxurious hotel trying to engross himself with one of the many books he happened to carry with him. Skill Hunter had always come in handy, especially one of the many skills he managed to _procure_ over his time traveling the world and collecting anything he deemed worth of interest or having. There were quite a few Hatsu techniques that he eagerly and impenitently took, never paying a second thought to those he so ruthlessly stole from. Whenever Chrollo Lucifer saw something he wanted, he inexorably took it, irregardless of the damage done.

 

This wasn’t going to be any different. At least, in the bigger scheme of things that he had planned out. Still, those wavering doubts caused Chrollo to question his own affairs when it came down to his involvement with a certain temperamental bond Kurta that he seemed to have generated a recent obsession with, still trying to understand the salacious feelings he had been having towards the young man.

 

Now it was like every thought no matter how minute it was, came laced with debauched visions of the blond standing exposed before him, submissive expression upon his crippled and defeated visage with those blue eyes transfixed on his own as Chrollo would let his fingers trail possessively over each and every muscle and cord that lined the Kurta’s lithe, yet powerful body, slowly drawing them over those shoulders, down the boy’s sides and along those girlish like hips. The very idea caused him to shiver and the way it made him feel, the stirring it gave, those very reasons were making it definitely hard to ignore.  Understanding the basis behind these strange notions was nearly unexplainable, but the more Chrollo sat and thought on it, the longer he dwelled on every possible aspect of it, the greater he felt the allure. Curiosity started to prove it was a more dominate part of his raging indecision and for him, he was beginning to like this new sensation.

 

Down to his core, Chrollo was a thief and he took whatever it was he desired. Kurapika would be no exception.

 

The only question remained was the fact of exactly the depth of his feelings. He began to ruminate again over the prospect of turning the beautiful Kurta into a viable lover, even if the boy was unwilling, Chrollo would ensure that there was no other way and compel the blond into it. One way or another.

 

A hubristic grin crossed his lips and it was then the finalization to his plans had been set into stone. He was indeed more than interested in the blond then before and whether or not they were for his own selfish, twisted ways, the end result stayed the same. He wanted Kurapika and with a passion that seemed to burn brighter then the sun itself. However, it was a delicate process and would take time to concoct. Getting the blond to come to him willfully, if by choice or not was his preferred method for addressing the situation. The last thing Chrollo wanted to do was cause Kurapika to run off and then he would have to hunt the boy down again and by that point things could be far worse than when he started. Earning the blond’s trust was at the forefront of his mind. He was too valuable for Chrollo to allow slip away, so keeping the precious Kurta close was top priority.

 

Picking his book back up, Chrollo reopened it to resume his reading, succumbing back to its calming pages as all he could was wait now for the predisposed blond to find him.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

Kurapika stretched his legs, every muscle was relatively stiff, unfortunately having spent the better part of six hours cooped up and confined in the inadequate seat he had to remain in for the duration of his trip to the Arukan Continent which was an absurdly long distance from Ti’alma. Exiting the landing pad and gathering his belongings , the blond heaved a pent up sigh – these trips were becoming rather tedious and he wasn’t sure exactly how much his patience would hold out if Chrollo Lucifer really thought he was going to continue to impel him on this ridiculous chase.

 

Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly tapped up a message that was primed to be sent to Leorio, and sending it before wandering off into a secluded corner, taking a moment to collect himself and finally breathe.

 

“So where the in the hell are you now, damn bastard?” He questioned spitefully, though he expected no answer as he materialized his chains once again, relying on their ability to establish a feasible direction that he could consequently work with and locate his elusive target. Dowsing Chain this time had a better read on which way Kurapika should proceed in as the length of silver with its metallic ball on the end held a steady position that pointed in the direction of east, which was where the city of Patalor resided, the one that from what memory he had of it, was a place renowned in its vast array of trade and high class civilization. Truly, if that was where the man had gone off to, Kurapika wasn’t surprised. Just like someone who gasconades everything they proffered through unjust means and then embellish on it. The man really was preposterous and the blond just could not get his brain around it, no matter the presentation.

 

Shaking his head, he started towards the bustling lot where people were arriving and departing to hail a cab, knowing that the distance between here and Patalor was longer then he cared to walk and after duration of time he spent pent up on that airship, he did not relish the idea of placing more stress on his legs the need be. Kurapika was really beginning to execrate the entire circumstance.

 

It was a rather warm summer afternoon, especially for a city that resided so close to the tropical region of the map and the humidity Kurapika surmised was already elevated for the early time of the day. Brushing his hand deftly over his forehead he removed the sweat that was beginning to bloom upon his brow and flagged down a nearby cab, and after sliding into the back seat, he spent pretty much the entire trip in silence.

 

His thoughts aberrated, falling back over the distressing plight of his current situation, especially the abstract interests that his body seemed to be having towards his inimical enemy, which Kurapika could still not even begin to fathom why he’d be having. He hated being conflicted and unsure, hated the fact that he was being torn from nearly the inside out and that the unpleasantries were only stemming his further confusion. Slowly it was defining him, trying to controvert against his own morals and ideals, corralling him into swaggering to a completely different point of view. It was an incessant stream of frivolities raging like a tempest within his mind and the longer such continued to happen, the more and more Kurapika was finding it difficult to contend. The knots in his shoulders had returned and the tension that assaulted his body only served to prove that the inward struggle was very real. His fingers came up to rub attentively at his temples; the minute respite granted him a temporary moment to at least complete the taxi ride without wanting to practically rip his head off.

 

Once he reached the downtown area of Patalor, he kindly thanked the driver and paid the man before returning his focus to the imposing sights of the flashy and glamorous city. There was so much activity, easily triple to the populace of Ti’alma and the flowing throng of people moved with definitive purpose. Kurapika tightened the cloak around his effeminate form – he had grown rather found of the velvety piece of fabric which had made him feel so secure aside the sentimentality of his tribal clothing, and continued his trek in the direction his chains were once again, guiding him towards, using _In_ once more to veil his presence.

 

Hours ticked by, the light of the day had began its descent into that of late afternoon and it seemed like he was not getting any closer to finding the man amiss such a enormous place that was filled with long, streamlined buildings which stretched into the vast and rapacious sky. There was so much area to cover and only so many hours left in the day; the Kurta was beginning to grow weary. If his situation did not alter, the chance of locating his target while it was still light out was becoming slim to nil. Close to resigning, he trudged through the winding streets which were filled with the low humming tenor generated by the hustle of city life; even the lights accentuated the majesty that Patalor certainly held. There was nothing insipid about the place; quite to the contrary, it was quite boisterous, flamboyant and ostentatious as he expected as such. Even the people that milled through the streets made no attempt to even conceal that fact. Kurapika was sure he stood out in stark contrast to the attire that most of the locals wore.

 

The sound of low rumbling snapped his partially dazed attention and he realized that he had not eaten in hours – to be frank, not since before he boarded the airship to leave Ti’alma. Groaning irascibility, he settled on trying to assuage his growing hunger and started searching for an interesting place to grab a meal. Kurapika didn’t even know where to begin and just settled into an aimless canter until he ran across something that came off as eye appealing. It didn’t take long before a quaint little curbside café came into view and relinquished into entering the place, taking in the soothing and relaxing atmosphere that it at least offered. Finding a table relatively far enough to place a comfortable distance between himself and the other patrons, the blond lowered the hood of his cloak and picked up the menu which rested on top of a red tablecloth.

 

He was just about to look over its contents when a familiar voice captivated his attention, the tenor and depth of it held way more familiarity then it should and he glanced over to his immediate left, catching the sight of a dark, raven-haired man sitting just a few feet away with his back towards him, an upside golden cross adorning the back of his midnight hued coat.

 

Instantly the blond Kurta hissed between his teeth and jerked up the hood of his cloak, hoping that he hadn’t been noticed.

 

Unconsciously his hands curled into fists, the chains upon his right hand tinkled in acrimony, his blood starting to boil.

 

It took every ounce of self-control and determination not to practically leap up from his seat and assail the man. Kurapika closed his eyes in regret, but he could tell that the immediate fluctuation in his emotions instigated the change their color and the last thing he needed was for that to give him away. Calm, he had to remain _calm_ and taper his emotions; enacting now would only instill adverse repercussions that he simply did not need.

 

Being so close to the older man and the ignominy he generated only provoked at his restrained anguish, and the one thing that affrighted Kurapika down to the center of his very being was losing his hatred and animosity.  Which the lack there of in its usual intensity worried him. Grated, he still harbored languish over wanting to extract his insatiable revenge against the other, but the height of its fervency wasn’t really there like it was.

 

It was a realization that _petrified_ him. Never had he ever envisioned slacking on bringing about desistance of the very thing that had haunted him for most of his life.

 

 _What in the hell is happening to me_?

 

Kurapika stiffened and maintained his focus on retaining hold on _In_ ; one slipup and his entire cover up could be blown.

 

Quietly he sat and observed the man with intense scrutiny, the menu had returned to his hands as he tried to deviate his focus enough to scan its contents while trying to feign the appearance he was just any other regular patron and to secure the chances of not being detected, Kurapika pulled the hood over his face a little more, making sure a good portion of his face was shrouded.

 

Such an attempt was futile, however. Just as the blond was about to resume his browsing of the list of food choices, the sensation of being observed washed over him and Kurapika lifted his gaze to come nearly head on with unblinking, dark and mesmerizing eyes, the abyssal pull they instantly had caused the Kurta’s breath to hitch in his throat and suddenly his heart went to palpitating in his chest. Without any warning, a squall of heat rode its way through his abdomen and the hue of his skin turned to a defining shade of pink.

 

Kurapika swiftly averted his eyes, having noticed that the Spider’s leader was staring over his shoulder back at him, the weight in those eyes was judging and calculating, drawing and beckoning and Kurapika was finding it almost impossible to sever the hold it was having. He began to breathe rapidly, lungs straining and chest constricting as his entire world obfuscated like it was caving in on him.

 

Whatever was happening to him it was dragging him down into a besetting storm, like a raging sea engulfing him and pulling him under which left Kurapika feeling like he was drowning. Every part of him twisted and harried the longer he remained close to the bewitching man. The very thought of those eyes watching over him, burning into him, eating him alive and the humiliation he was suffering from his own emotions bidding towards the allure and enticement of those eyes only made he feel like he was losing a part of himself. This wasn’t right, _nothing about it was_ , and yet, something kept nagging at the back of Kurapika’s mind to walk over to the dark-haired man, grab him by the shoulders and as opposed to delivering a series of laden punches to that gorgeous face, instead, capture those ample lips with his own and draw the other into a passionate kiss.

 

All the fury, the paroxysm and the despondency he had been carrying for the majority of his life coalesced into one flooding rush of emotions and Kurapika just couldn’t take it anymore. For so long he had endured, and endured and endured just to end up like this? Clutching his head in a poor attempt to steady himself he bit back the welling tears, knowing that he was on the verge of complete and utter, collapse.

 

Why was he being continuously tortured like this?

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

Patalor held a vast promise that could nearly be offered to anyone, but its greater semblance of prospect were held towards those of vast wealth, though wasn’t such to say that the less fortunate couldn’t find their niche within the grand city.

 

But for someone like Chrollo, it was abundant with riches and treasures beyond comprehension. One of the landmarks he had planned on eventually visiting during his group’s many places to rapine was Patalor, itself. For a city filled with so much glamour and so glorified, it was hard to resist the temptation of descending chaos and despoil upon the magnificent city. Such wasn’t the case, now. The Geneiryodan leader had other plans, other _prospects_ and invoking a raid upon the land of fame and gold would have to come later; for now, Chrollo had set his sights elsewhere.

 

The tall, encapsulating man found himself seated at a rather eccentric café, though the furnishings weren’t gaudy as they were quite lavish for such a city as Patalor, but oddly enough, the ambient music and atmosphere that arouse from around the building was enough to importune a sense of relaxation and calm.  Even the low resound of the chatter around him wasn’t enough of a distraction to procure him away from his involvement with the cup of tea – Chrollo usually never wavered from his daily habitual activities, but the difference in pace was actually nice for a change. The herbal blend of rose and honey added to the smooth taste and aroma that the tea held. It certainly was different from coffee, but the deliverance of caffeine wasn’t completely absent from the brew, so he indulged in the luxuriant sensation the liquid had to offer.

 

Everything around the city slowly started to come even more alive as the sun had begun to lower in the horizon, falling into late afternoon. People rushed about their own daily routines without hesitation, flowing almost concurrently like ants moving through a hive and it was amazing to watch as the cogs in the machine continued to turn and tenaciously. Chrollo also had simplistic tastes as well; watching people and observing their habits was not unusual.

 

Fingers clasped around the handle of the tea cup and he brought the rim to his lips when a intermittent flux in pressure captivated his attention and he gazed back over his shoulder to catch sight of someone sitting at a table behind him, that same dusty colored cloak he so remembered a certain _blond_ was wearing back in Ti’alma had miraculously – and finally made his way to Patalor. Now Chrollo was thoroughly amused. The man was beginning to have his doubts after the third day had passed uneventfully but as luck beholden, there was the very person whom had been dogging him for weeks now. He could sense the young blond’s eyes upon him despite he was attempting conceal his presence – inadequately at that, even though Chrollo felt no aura emanating off of him. Apparently, which made sense, the witty Kurta was veiling his presence behind _In_ , the same he did back in Ti’alma as well. Difference was; Chrollo was already aware of Kurapika’s propinquity just by his sheer disguise alone which he was sure the boy hadn’t realized was blown back in the desert city. The other reason was due to the Kurta being excessively _obvious_.

 

How the boy really had concluded that he wasn’t drawing any attention was not only bewildering but highly gratifying.

 

It wasn’t long before Kurapika’s avaricious curiosity got to the better of him and for eternal moments, their eyes locked and Chrollo could instantly see the inner turmoil the pretty Kurta was wallowing through. 

 

Every barrier that his advantageous and studious blond thought he had carefully enacted was slowly starting to deteriorate. He could clearly see that the young hunter was gravely conflicted, torn and haunted by his own emotions, and the beginnings of his own requiem was starting to form.

 

Adamantly, Chrollo surveyed the war torn blond, even as the indisposed hunter tried to temperate the desperation that flickered over his beautiful face. It was the very same he could tell was clutching the boy so tightly, so mercilessly, even amiss the faint recognition of desire and need, such wasn’t annulled from the Kurta’s eyes as Chrollo saw the flash of prurience beneath those captivating blues before the boy unfortunately averted his eyes.

 

How intriguing it was. Indeed, the tides were turning and Chrollo could see that his precious blond was beginning to feel the same pull of attraction that he himself had already begin to experience. Oddly enough, it was like the two of them were connected, intertwined and perhaps fate was playing some rather cruel and perplexing game with them. Not that the notorious criminal minded, quite to the contrary.

 

Things were going over rather well, despite it was still quandary. He would have to continue to extract caution if he wished to keep nurturing and goading the blond into the exact situation he wanted him in. Chrollo was sure the Kurta was still going to blatantly keep following him no matter the circumstance as such has already been proven due to the boy’s continuous persistence, which the reason for the initiation he still had yet to learn. But considering the recent outcome of events, Chrollo figured the time to find out was getting close.

 

Indeed it appeared as if everything was ready to advance it again to the next level. For everything was efficiently coming together, practically all wrapped up in a neat little package. Such a delicious endeavor and Chrollo had complete and total control. It was titillating, and the thrill of being oh so close to ensnaring that unique and prodigious butterfly didn’t seem to satiate his growing appetite. In fact, it only encouraged it.

 

Just a little bit longer and the overzealous Kurta would fall easily and willingly right into his open arms, leaving the blond so malleable in changing that quixotic nature of his Chrollo could almost taste it. All he had to do was quench that derisive and burning hate the blond clutched so ferociously to if he was to make complete progress. So long as that remained, it would eventually end at an impasse. Something Chrollo wasn’t going to allow.

 

Kurapika just need a little more nudging and once he started to see that his current ways were only eliciting more grief then not, everything else Chrollo noted, should fall readily into place. Consequently it was just merely a matter of time before he would reach the desired outcome with his Kurta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to see the changes in Chrollo's personality to actually manifest a little sooner then Kurapika's, but the changes will happen in relative close proximity of one another. It was a bit difficult writing this chapter due to the perception changes I had to write for Kurapika. Though I have a few ideas in the running for the next installment. 
> 
> From here, I hope to be releasing one chapter per week, pertaining I don't run into real life hitchups. Chapter six should be loaded soon.


	6. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon, Killua continue their search for the notorious game, Greed Island while Leorio gets a call from Kurapika. Chrollo decides to accept and explore the continued change in his emotions while trying to anonymously appeal to Kurapika's own while the blond struggles to contend with his own conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man please excuse the few days delay in getting this chapter loaded. It has been a stressful week and half with work and things going on in life so I've had a hard time sitting down with enough time to write. For a few days I was so physically drained I was struggling to stay awake long enough to focus. I have also realized my chapters have been increasing, though I may be a glutton considering the base minimum I have set for myself. It's crazy, but then again, I have decided on this massive undertaking.
> 
> To note, this chapter is the longest thus far.
> 
> I also have recently secured someone to help me flesh this story out further through RP means so this has returned to it's original living fic status.
> 
> Also, this fic up to this point is heavily un-beta'd and honestly, I am actually seeking one if anyone is up to the task of doing so.

There was so little leads. So minuscule the information had been on the one thing of which was considered elusive and scarce, it was becoming rigorous, yet incumbent to track down a copy of what was said to be one most valuable items to ever exist. It was also one thing that the highly exuberant and ingenious youth, Gon Freecs was adamantly seeking - the game his father created, Greed Island.

 

For weeks they had been searching, turning up only the most vague amounts of knowledge on the game had left Gon and his friends with the most painstaking task of using more offhanded methods and speculative theories to obtain such a elusory item. Yet, at the current even as they poured over the copious amounts of websites that claimed to house copies for purchase, most were disingenuous and too fluctuant to warrant the justification in placing too much attention onto them. It was definitely a tedious and distressing situation.

 

For hours it felt, they had sat pouring over the material they had managed to gather, weighing and calculating their options, scrutinizing and measuring every outlet they had managed to upturn or what had been proffered to them. It had been attenuating, especially after the crushing blow of the Yorknew auctions, it felt as if they were no closer to prevailing then they had when they initially started.

 

“Aw, I am really beginning to wonder if we will ever locate an actual copy.” For a moment the emblematic youth focused over a few equivocal advertisements for the game, though he wasn’t entirely confident in placing much trust in them, “The amount of Jenny that most of these sellers want is astronomical.” He whined, the clicking of keys reverberated beside him as he knew Killua was furiously working away at his own computer, conscientious of the information being presented in front of him.

 

“So many of these people seem faulty.” Killua chided finally, a bit disparaged by the fact that a good amount of the results they managed to churn out looked nothing remotely trustworthy, which in reality, were only getting them practically _nowhere_. Only one viable outlet they had which looked promising, which only fueled their invariable training to prove their worth of entering the game was becoming more like their sole recourse. “It continues to look like our best bet would be going with Battera’s offer.” The young Zoldyck exhaled; not that he was objectionable as their only stress would be infusing depth and tenacity into their abilities with Nen, which was a plus in its own right. Since practically every other offer was looking exhausted, they were going to have to settle for playing at someone else’s game.

 

“Yeah I guess you are right.” Gon conceded and pulling away from the computer to inadvertently stretch his constringed muscles, the cramp he had in his legs from sitting for the extensive length of time he had was rather anent and he groaned at the ache from of pulling the ligaments back to their normal positions. “Besides, I don’t think we will ever be able to gather enough Jenny to even come close to buying a copy. Everything else we have already tried really only got us nowhere.”

 

For so long, Gon had been tracking down every lead, every clue and breadcrumb possible in his undaunted goal to find his father, Ging, which has drawn the young, energetic youth down a rather amassed and dangerous exodus. Though such isn’t to say he didn’t find so much benefit along the way.  He had encountered so many stupendous people along his path, and forged what few friendships he held that were of the utmost valuable to him. All his adventures certainly retained their perks that he wasn’t _ever_ in repentance of.

 

Forgetting the aspect of their current task at hand, he nudged Killua, his friend having long since cast aside any notion of continuing their ineffectual search.

 

“Say, shall we go check on Leorio? Perhaps he has gotten an update from Kurapika or something.”

 

Grinning, an underlying flash and a hint of slyness crossed beneath the surface of his electric blue eyes, and the ever adroit Zoldyck nodded in agreement, feeling rather confident they would obtain some positive news on their Kurta friend. Considerably it had been some time since they had heard from the blond - the last known status was his arrival at Ti’alma and that he had managed to track Chrollo Lucifer down. Other than that, aside the fact that Kurapika had been strenuous about trailing the impulsive man who was far from trustworthy, not much else was known about the blond’s circumstance.

 

It was difficult to hide their intrinsic apprehension at the entirety of the situation; especially for Gon who always had the tendency to see the worst in scenarios when it came down to either impulse or what looked grim, causing him to sometimes react rather tumultuously then rationally. Sometimes it was worrisome, especially for Killua who more often than not, would have to pull Gon’s ‘fat from the fire’ per se, lest the young boy would have more than likely gotten himself killed.

 

Killua exhaled shallowly; it was relatively the same story here. Even though he had repressed his already growing qualms in regards to Kurapika’s decisions, he was more hard pressed on the fact that all of them had long since been vacillated in their collective decision on what to do, but deep down, he was still feeling something really was going to unfortunately go amiss.

 

Meeting up with Leorio for their afternoon get together, the two of them sat reposed lackadaisically upon a ramshackle bench within the park down in central Yorknew as they awaited their current meeting time, knowing that sometimes the older man could be what was considered _‘fashionably late’_. Killua had to remind himself that at some point, he would need to chide the would be doctor about punctuality himself. As much as their oldest friend like to caw and grouse about efficiency and productivity, he didn’t exactly always practice what he preached.

 

Such was proven when Killua noticed that of course, as he surmised, their friend was over ten minutes late.

 

“Sorry!” The strained voice game laden with heavy panting, assertion clear in the man’s obvious posture. “There was just so much traffic. I swear it’s like everyone crawls out of the wormwood at this time of the day!” It didn’t take long for Leorio to regain his composure, but not without extensive effort. “Didn’t think I was ever going to make it.”

 

Of course for Killua, he knew the more reasonable riposte towards the man’s statement would have been more of a gesture to _heckle_ the other for his lack concentration. But, rather than falter towards that likely outcome, he simply regarded Leorio with a droll smile and hopped off the bench, the sound of plodding not long after professed that Gon mimicked his movements.

 

“Sure, sure old man. We believe you. It is around midday of course, tends to get busy around this time.”

 

“Jeeze Killua, you don’t have to so blunt about it.” Leorio grumbled, obviously chasten by the laconic response the younger boy gave him. As always, such caused him to feel depreciated to a fault. He simply muttered beneath his breath about Killua always being on his case worse the Kurapika ever was as he shoved his hands into his pockets out of irritation. For a moment the heavy silence ensued between them before Gon chimed in, as always in attempt to lighten the mood.

 

“Hey Leorio, any word from Kurapika? It’s been a while since we last heard from him, and we’re a bit worried.”  

 

For a moment, the taller man looked considerably dejected as a frown crawled over his inadmissible expression, designating their answer was practically cut and dry.

 

“Unfortunately, I know about as much as you, guys. Honestly, I expected better of Kurapika as he knows how we already feel about this little escapade of his, but to go this long without contact, well it’s inexcusable!” The sudden outburst exhibited by Leorio summarily caused both boys to flinch as their collective stares transfixed upon their friend with impart scrutiny, though it was the young Zoldyck who made emphasis on inducing a glare to further add the point. Without hesitation the taller man suddenly backed down at the extremity of the situation, realizing he had gotten worked up again needlessly. “Still… It isn’t good he hasn’t let us know of his recent circumstances. He knows we worry.”

 

“This may be true, but you need to calm down Leorio. This isn’t a time for losing your head.” Didn't take long for Gon to intervene, knowing how strenuous both his friends could get, especially when it came to Kurapika’s welfare. But now wasn’t such a time for imprudence or frivolities.

 

Leorio simply huffed his discontent and slunk onto the bench the two young boys had claimed as a perch early, looking absolutely acidulated. For a breadth of a moment, Leorio looked lost in thought - a thousand questions racing through his haggard mind as he practically fermented in his own stewing emotions, nearly forgetting that two concerned faces were boring down into his own when an abrupt chime broke him from his distrait and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, checking the caller ID before shock temporarily bewildered his expression, “It’s from Kurapika…” Leorio responded without hesitation, promptly answering the call, “Kurapika…” The man breathed, not bothering to hide the slight acerbity in his tone, though suppressed it thereafter, “What has taken you so long to call us?” He wasted no time getting straight to the point.

 

“Before anything, I do apologize for the discrepancies in my attentiveness and being forthwith in checking in, but I had… Some rather unexpected delays…”

 

“Delays?!” The older man’s voice cut in nearly like a viper, though he wasted no time lowering the baritone of his voice down to a dull roar at the admonishing look Killua reinforced with, “Seriously Kurapika, what is going on?”

 

There was an intermediate pause that seemed to stem for an extensive amount of time before the voice on the other line drew the energy to continue, “Unfortunately I was forced to relocate to the Arukan Continent. That damn bastard managed to slip away during the night recently and I consequently had to track him down again. Which turned out to be an utter _inconvenience_.” The besetment in his voice caused Leorio to blink for a moment; such venom and animus, never had he remembered the blond being so heated, the vehemence nearly seethed through the phone. But the one thing stood which out was the sheer dissidence that seemed to underline in his voice, something he didn’t recollect ever hearing before.

 

Something was definitely… _Different_ , but he wasn’t sure exactly what.

 

“I have just made it to the city of Patalor. The place is indeed huge as I’ve heard, so I am quite confident it will take some time to find him again.” Kurapika’s voice continued over the phone, though more monotone this time.

 

“Are you sure this is still wise? I mean c’mon Kurapika! It seems like this monster is doing nothing but leading you around, and by the nose I might add!” Leorio’s aura suddenly flared.

 

Immediately Gon and Killua exchanged looks in bewilderment, privy to only part of the conversation, curious by Leorio’s sudden conniption. “Uh Leorio,” The honey-eyed youth began though was swiftly cut off as their older friend continued to prattle on as if he never heard the voice call to him in the first place.

 

“I still say something isn’t entirely right with this whole thing! You know we’ve been worried about you and we don’t want you just going off and getting yourself killed!”

 

“Leorio... I,” The taciturnity that ensued thereafter seemed to strewn on, neither of them talking, causing Gon and Killua to shuffle uncomfortably. For some reason, to the two young boys, this unusual banter was something completely _inverse_ from anything they were used to. Such astriction was nearly suffocating.

 

“Hey old man, no need to be so cocky!” The silver-haired youth hissed, depth of his electric blue eyes practically boring holes into the older man. “We are all concerned for Kurapika but no need to practically rip his head off over it!”

 

Clicking his tongue in outward discomfiture, aura starting to dissipate as it returned to its normal swelling, Leorio amended, “I am sorry, Kurapika. Didn’t mean to get so extraneous.”

 

“No, it’s quite alright, I understand. Your concern is justified, but I cannot just simply turn back now, Leorio. I have to see this through. I promise to be more considerate with keeping you updated on my condition, however.”

 

“So I assume there is no way we can dissuade you from this mission of yours, then?” There was a hopeful undertone lacing within Leorio’s voice, though underneath the rising upheaval that was growing ostentatiously between them, he pretty much already _knew_ the answer. He just couldn’t help but hold onto a shred of credence that Kurapika would turn away from this little folly and actually return back home and back to some similarity of normalcy. Or what one could even designate as _normal_. Though for Leorio, the realization was very, _very_ real. Once their blond-headed friend got his mind set, there was just no coaxing him to do otherwise, which only furthered the older man’s malcontent.

 

“I have told you, this is something I feel I must do for myself. I am sorry, but there is just no changing my mind.” There was a brief interlude before Kurapika spoke up once again, “Also because I know you are thinking it, _don’t_. Please do not interfere, Leorio. I know how badly you, Gon and Killua - especially Gon, want to come after me, as bullheaded as that is thinking you are rescuing me from some catastrophic situation, but it will only complicate things and make matters worse.”

 

Instantly all the air funneled from his lungs and Leorio sighed in abject defeat. He could feel the heavily weighted stares boring into him by his two companions, choosing to inwardly chide himself for being so humbled and irresolute, that suffocating feeling of uselessness only a gateway into baleful insignificance. It burned him down to the very _core_.

 

“I understand, despite I still don’t like this. Something really isn’t right. Just… Promise me you will be careful.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will.”

 

It was all that filtered through the line before the call was ceased and for a moment, Leorio felt hollow.

 

“There will just be no changing his mind.” The words came, lugubrious and contused, facing towards the two boys who stood impatiently beside him, the phone sliding back almost aimlessly into his pocket, “He will just have none of it.”

 

“What happened?” Gon chimed in, trepidation clear in the kid’s honey-hued eyes. “You sounded awfully angry. Tell us what Kurapika had to say.”

 

For the span of what felt like an eternity, Leorio struggled to amass his squalling emotions and was nearly beside himself from the foregone conclusion, still unable to settle with the outward circumstances. No matter how much Kurapika beseeched and requisitioned him into just standing on the sidelines doing absolutely _nothing_ he would never come to full terms with such a fact. For the Kurta to be so brazen and stolid only succeeded in infuriating him. It was taking all he had managed to muster to not go after Kurapika and nearly beat the blond, _senseless_.

 

“Apparently the Ryodan head managed to escape Kurapika not long ago and skipped town. But he managed to track him down again… But…” Leorio paused mid sentence, obviously still choleric about what had transpired - through the lack in continuation only earned him another heated gaze from Killua.

 

“Out with it old man!” The boy rebuked, flaring hues warning of lack of patience.

 

“Okay, okay, I am getting to it, alright? He grumbled before adding, “The trail led him to the Arukan Continent. To a city called Patalor.”

 

“The Arukan Continent?” Both younger boys enunciated simultaneously, shock riddling their faces, “But isn’t that across the Great Barren Sea? Back relatively towards where we took the Hunter Exam?”

 

“Apparently so. As to why that crazy fool ran there in the first place, even I don’t understand. It just seems as if the head of the Ryodan is just messing around with Kurapika at this point.” Leorio concluded as all three of them look positively expended and _beyond_ any comprehension to the conundrum that was presented before them. From their standpoint, this was turning out to be nothing but a game of cat and mouse, one that Kurapika was easily playing right into, the manipulation clear which only demonstrated that the witty, yet ingenious leader of the Geneiryodan had their blond friend practically wound around his finger and being lead astray. The outcome appeared somber and unfortunately, _absolute_.

 

“This… This isn’t good.” The amber-eyed boy spoke, dread edging the tone in his voice, “I think we should go after him.”

 

“I agree,” Leorio added, though he knew what the end result would ultimately be. The words Kurapika spoke echoed on virtual replay over and over through his mind, “But, as much as I want to - as _we_ want to, Kurapika practically _insisted_ that we don’t. The tenor he initiated when it was spoken; he sounded pretty damn serious about it.”

 

It was a tough, enervating decision, one that left them unfounded from when they began. Deep down they knew of the insurrection that raged in an unremitting war within their friend’s own rattled mind. His mental barriers were unstable, emotions in havoc and his pride preventing him from seeing clearly. It was indeed, a very dangerous path Kurapika was walking and for them, for those who really cared about him the most within this horrific, dark and tenebrous world were left feeling as if they could do only the very least.

 

As unpropitious, forlorn and futile the situation seemed, as much as they were plagued with incertitude and mistrust, they knew that regrettably, there was nothing they could do. Kurapika was adamant on finishing what he started, on seeing an ending to his own plights and bringing about denouement to everything he had so long suffered and all they could do, was sit back and watch it all _unfold_.

 

   
**§§§§§§§**

 

 

For so long, Chrollo had never imagined that such life changing event would actually be the very thing which had come in the form of something he had thought was long since gone from the world. Like a phantom, something so bygone yet ethereal, a physical manifestation of the very entities that had long since followed his mind into eternity had appeared to him on that fateful day, back when he had let slip his own guard in a moment of impertinence. It was almost like a dream, a surreal image formed from something considered a mere delusion, and yet, every aspect only evoked the very real culmination such a being wasn’t any fabrication at all, but an actual personification of revanche, like an _angel of deliverance._

 

He remembered it as if it was yesterday, the way the person looked, those effervescent eyes, so deep, so blue, the way those golden locks swayed nearly in time to the wind’s coercive gusts, almost a perfect echo to those inexplicable emotions that raged unbridled, and the breathtaking way that body moved – such a memory only imbued deep within, fueling remembrances almost long forgotten.

 

But no, he would never forget, for that very same person of whom had captivated his attention back then, had done so now and at the moment, was constantly watching his every move, his every action, mirroring him nearly perfectly like that of a replica; his constant shadow. It brought about a pleased smile to pale lips. Even now as he had sat bathed in the afternoon sun, its caressing rays washing over him while he had situated himself at a rather eloquent restaurant with a cup of coffee and a plate of food that sat upon the pristine white table cloth upon the round table he was situated at, he could still feel that ever present energy of _him_ , those eyes lade and practically boring down into what he thought was his very soul.

 

It had been nearly a month since his arrival at Patalor and on an almost daily basis – despite the few days of absence he had realized the boy had taken, it was a constant supervening, never once wavering in remaining just close enough to maintain observation, but held the distance necessary that he couldn’t ever really catch the sight of other’s face. He was always wondering what was going through that pretty little head since that night when their paths crossed again within the magnificent city of fame and gold.

 

Though one thing was for certain – the amplification of current circumstance regarding his decision on handling such a rather troublesome, yet wondrous situation had slowly continued to change its outcome over the passing days. To which even he had noticed within himself, that his own mindset was altering its once harried state into something more pensive, more contemplative. Even for him, just the very aspect of something so enthralling, so resplendent and so compelling was able to implore him as it had was enough to be a continuous push in furthering the very idea of seeing exactly where it would lead him. The very fact that the pull was so great – albeit the drastic change in his emotions, only seemed to further add the fuel into his perspicuous exploits.

 

It as one of the very reasons _why_ he allowed the circumstances to drag on as long as it had.

 

Chrollo could sense it – no he practically _knew_ exactly why things were playing to the very song and dance that it was. But for him, it was merely another way to explore the newly developed sensations that he was experiencing, which were the very same ones he had been undergoing for weeks now. For him, being ambitious was the way to ensure things paid off. There was no way he would allow something this opportune, and indefectible to escape his grasp. Especially with the way circumstances were developing.

 

He wasted no time allowing a fleeting glance to draw over towards where he knew the blond was still intermingled as he attempted to look casual while the great flowing sea of people ebbed and moved around him. Though as usual, that state of obviousness caused by the obstinate hunter only further served as a distraction for him as Chrollo had long since realized that being in such close proximity to that fastidious Kurta only initiated a stirring within him that he had found on so many counts terribly difficult to resist. Even the faint scents of sandalwood mixed with the airy hints of a forest only gnawed at his senses, the perennial hold it had upon him only frustrated him further as the desire to enact on his feelings brewed strong. But no, he wouldn’t, he _couldn’t_. Such a delicate thing would need time to cultivate, time to prepare and cure and being too impetuous could easily unravel everything he had carefully and meticulously planned out thus far.

 

 _No_. He would take more time to place careful thought into everything he was working towards. So far Chrollo had not allowed himself to go beyond any set limitations that could possibly give the blond more reason to suspect his cover had long since been blown and kept the illusionary pretense that he was blissfully unaware of the Kurta’s striddling advances. Casually, he took another draw of the remaining liquid which was in the cup he dexterously held and finished its contents, deciding to consume the last of the meal sitting on his plate and feeling it was time to actually move on. Perhaps he would give his little alluring kitty something else as an incentive. Maybe Kurapika needed another nudge to coax him even more down the pathway Chrollo wanted him on. Since the raven-head’s unrelenting emotions were only steadily intensifying; the attraction he noticed had only become even more apparent over the last few weeks since his arrival in Patalor. His growing need and the ever present wave of something more, something superlative resided just beneath the surface. For him, the reality of it was even if such was in question, he suspected his attention towards the Kurta shifted from being predominate to a covet interest.

 

Or perhaps, just perhaps he was experiencing something more akin to that of a _romantic_ desire.

 

As strange as that even sounded to him, judging from his current range of erratic feelings and the dramatic shift of thoughts that wound through his mind, such wasn’t to be so easily dismissed. The blond _definitely_ had some kind of hold on him, even if it Chrollo didn’t quite understand its exact meaning or the dialectic behind it. Though one thing remained certain; he was still exigent on the fact that the ultimate outcome of all his efforts was to see the beautiful little Kurta finally become his.

 

Whatever Chrollo had to do in order to accomplish this, he wouldn’t stop until he saw his plans reach fruition.

 

Resolute, the infamous leader of the renowned Geneiryodan pushed his chair away from the table and arose, sparing one last fleeting glance behind him to ensure that his shadow was still milling about before leaving discreetly once satisfied that the blond hadn’t budged from his observation spot.

 

Chrollo strode into the swelling throng, easily blending in with the rivers of people as they hustled about towards their destinations, keeping just enough pace to guarantee that he wouldn’t lose his pursuer amiss the growing waves of passerby as he thread his way down one of the main, busy streets. The clamor of voices intertwining with one another along with the bustling of the city itself began to reach its pinnacle as it started to fall into the busiest part of the day. So much activity occurring around him and it only reminded Chrollo of why he was so adverse to extended stays in such superfluous places like Patalor. But he repressed his nagging irritation in favor of holding his focus on that the one person who remained the most important. Letting his attention deviate now would only serve no real purpose and end up causing the current situation to become problematic. Things were adjusting and slowly falling into place, there was no need for him to generate any upset now.

 

In a split decision when he was confident in those undaunted footfalls echoing deftly behind him did he duck into a nearby side street, expeditiously rounding another corner that fell instantly before him, trekking the short length of pathway before finding himself facing a dead end of the alleyway of which he had chosen to make his way through. Knowing that the blond was only mere kilometers behind him, Chrollo decided to enact on the plan he had recently concocted, wasting no time to elicit his momentum and nearly vaulted up the planate brick walls of the buildings which resided around him, making sure to leave his _incentive_ behind. Letting the object fall inconspicuously onto the stone ground, he rounded with exactitude towards the roof, clamoring over the edge just as he heard the blond enter the alleyway. Silently, he poised himself at the edge of what he assumed was a clothing store and sat, waiting with intrigue for when the boy would finally realize that he lost his quarry once again and become distraught with the notion that Chrollo was seamlessly giving him the slip.

 

Of course, he knew such actions even as ridiculous and incommodious as his decisions may seem, he continued to bet that regardless of process or transition, the outcome would end the same as he predicted. He only hoped that his young objective was astute enough to connect the dots that were being laid out for him. One thing though that Chrollo was most assured of was the fact that he was certain Kurapika hadn’t noticed the gradual shifting in positions and who the blond thought he was stalking was certainly turning out to not be the case. Such was an amusing notion how the initial predator was now becoming the prey. Chrollo chuckled inwardly to himself – oh how he was enjoying this little game that his valorous Kurta was conforming to. Such vitality and fortitude, the magnetism was unbelievable. He knew the the blond had quite an affluent flow of spunk, but this, _this_ was beyond his expectations. Yes indeed, he could envision the potential of making an apt partner out of the young hunter, there was no reason to doubt that, now. Again he felt that latent sense of longing pang inside of his heart once more and slowly he licked his lips, nugatory in withstanding the effects it had on him as he continued to descend further and further into the unknown.

 

In essence it was _maddening_.

 

Excited. Chrollo felt riveted just by the mere idea alone, every aspect was another nail driving itself firmly in place as he revealed in the undulating waves of his own surging passion. Even as extrinsic such was to him, he couldn’t deny its rapt calling. So many thoughts crossed through his mind, so many avenues of contingency, the possibilities he concluded were endless.

 

It certainly was turning out to be something he deemed highly worthy of his time and efforts. Even in light of the probability this was in part for his own avaricious needs.

 

Chrollo knew he was eccentric, but this took on an entirely different meaning.

 

Exhaling sharply, unblinking gray eyes watched with unscrupulous ambition as his mental preparation wound over the next steps he planned in making towards his goal. Such an implication and the very idealism of exactly what he had in mind only furthered that coy grin which spread eagerly over his lips.

 

A grunt made in exasperation broke Chrollo from his reverie as he gazed down at the blond on the ground below him. Kurapika’s back was facing his direction as he appeared hunched over, the boy looking as if was examining something. This piqued Chrollo’s interest and a flickering surge of energy pricked at his skin, which he assumed the boy’s aura had abruptly amassed. _Good_. The tactile Kurta had found his little item. Finally his plot ensued as he would implant the seed that would subsequently germinate perplexity and doubt, hopefully driving the boy deep enough into a state of inner conflict that he would soon enough start to question his own precessions. If Chrollo could just instill enough diffidence towards Kurapika’s convictions…

 

Leaving the distraught hunter behind, the raven-haired man slunk away, a soft, amused snicker was left fading in his wake, another foretelling of what he now felt was the beginning of something preordained.

 

  
**§§§§§§§**

 

 

Hours. That is what it had felt like. The eternal movement of time, though consequently decelerated, the amount expended was something more than what was really cared to actually lose. However, remaining at his perch, sitting astride a rather hectic street; the cacophony of people as they ran about their daily productivity was enough to distract him from his current engagement.

 

It was like practically observing a stone statue. Immotile, becalm, the placidity in his composure, just how calm he looked, even from the distance Kurapika stood at, just the air of confidence the man exerted, such only arose his own state of perturbation. The Kurta exhaled a strained sigh; he was beginning to wonder just how much longer Chrollo Lucifer planned on superficially dragging him around the city as if he was some dog on a leash? Everything the man had done aside having him practically taking a leisurely stroll through one of the most lavish cities in existence left him questioning what the exact motives were. Something felt incongruous about the entire scenario; for weeks he had been relentlessly tailing the man and for the same length of time with no such corollary. Everything appeared _normal_ , quintessential, as if this was his usual standard of life.

 

That kind of knowledge along with the fact that his entire scheme was practically getting Kurapika nowhere only increased his agitation. The insipidity of it left the blond feeling as if his entire desideratum was becoming merely nil.

 

Kurapika breathed as he gently pulled habitually at the rim of his cloak, the hood vastly obscuring his vision, and yet, his line of sight wasn’t hindered in any way as he could clearly see his quarry positioned at a small restaurant across the street as the man indulged in an afternoon meal. Just the due process, how the act tarried on, as if the delay was _intentional_ , made Kurapika begin to feel as if he was being deliberately made to wait, that the man was taking his time only to ensure that he would become frustrated from having to stand there for the ludicrous length that he was.

 

Abstractedly, he clutched his right hand into a fist – it was _unbelievable_! Which the worst part; somehow, in a way that Kurapika couldn’t remotely comprehend or understand, the man was indirectly – or perhaps directly, effecting him emotionally. Ever since the night before he left Ti’alma, when he had that execrable loss of control over himself, over his own body and committed to a grave act of sin, he had been experiencing forthcoming continuations of wayward sensations being inflicted upon his mindset, libertine thoughts that invaded his conscious and dreams, ones that had started to make him feel enfeebled only added to the vast swell of contention that he was caught within. Every aspect only made him start to question his own sanity and made him petrified down to his very _being_.

 

He didn’t want to lose his hate, his resolution or his way. The fear that such may be starting to slip made Kurapika worry beyond rationale, for it was his execration that gave him incentive to carry on, to progress, to _breathe_. Losing that now, forgetting his real reason for why he existed would be giving in and reneging on the promise and vows he made to his kin. It wasn’t something he was willing to so easily let go of.

 

Keeping the flame alive was a constant reminder of what he had suffered all his life and for what he will eventually take _back_.

 

Still… Something else burned deep within and just the inclination it gave him, how twisted and stricken it left him, it was within these embroiling innervations, Kurapika just didn’t know how to deal. He felt like he was caught in an ambiguous pull between holding onto what he forged in the depths of his heart, the moral axioms he committed to and letting go of everything that made him who he was. The verity of it only reinforced his wracked state of mine that much more.

 

Something about him was _changing_ and it was in that very change that left him terrified beyond prehension.

 

Without realizing it, his chains had materialized, the links glittering under the vibrant glow of the warming sun, their melodious tinkling chimed in tintinnabulation before they dissipated and the Kurta’s attention suddenly perked as he noticed his target had stood up and was proceeding towards the restaurant’s exit.

 

Suppressing his bidding emotions for now, he slid around the edge of a street corner, attempting to easily conceal himself along with the unhindered flow of people, shrouding himself as quickly and efficiently as possible to avoid detection.

 

Kurapika waited with ambition as the raven-haired man meshed into the throng in front of him, waiting for just the right moment to supervene after him, keeping just enough distance so the other wouldn’t be able to sense his presence. Though for a while, the blond had started to wonder if for some insane reason that the older man somehow knew he was there.

 

No, it was preposterous! There was no way that his enemy could possibly know he was nearby. He had been meticulous, precise, and attentive to each and every thing he had done thus far. It wasn’t likely that his nemesis was aware of his presence, was it?

 

But then again, considering the recent turn of events, all the strange and disconcerting things that had been taking place lately; there was definitely something _strange_ going on.

 

Staving off his connotations, Kurapika wove through the milling throng, maintaining pace with the criminal mastermind, retaining hope that perhaps this time the man would actually lead him towards something worthwhile of his attention and warrant illation for him to finally act. Drawing unwanted attention at this point wasn’t something the blond was thrilled to do, especially while surrounded by a vast collective of innocents. But the moment he was given a practical or logical reason to attack…

 

Eyes widened at the sudden sharp turn the raven-haired man had taken, ducking into a nearby alleyway as it seemed his target was attempting to lose him. The concise turnabout aroused his suspicions once again, but as such, he couldn’t afford to be circumvented.

 

Gritting his teeth, he rounded the corner and retained his pursuing, enforcing _Gyo_ into his ears, aggrandizing them. Instantaneously he captured the filtering, echoing footfalls of his target and followed in the direction of which they were coming from.

 

He panted, his stamina becoming taxed the longer their chase took place, his chest constricting with his labored breaths, his physique straining. During his escapade he had not realized that his Scarlet Eyes were impelled, the enervation of their use only added to the slowly waning energy flow. The exerting of his aura was taking its toll and for Kurapika, their embodiment worse than that of hewing weakness.

 

The Kurta pooled on his reserves, suffusing every conduit of aura flow possible into necessitating his ability to continue maintaining his strength – if he was to even consider facing what potentially may lie in wait, doing so in an impaired state would only prove detrimental to his entire cause.

 

Down another narrow alleyway the sound of movement reverberated and the blond hastily followed as a dank and malodorous _odor_ wafted into the air causing Kurapika to suddenly recoil in revulsion, the pugnancy of it enough to make him feel as if he wanted to retch. Where ever that bastard was leading him surely didn’t seem to be affecting the man worse than it was affecting _him_.

 

“ _What the hell is that smell_?” He uttered in pure disgust, left hand coming up to clasp over his nose in a feeble attempt to ward off the offending stench. Even the walls looked as if they had become stained by years of mildew and mold, thick piceous blotches clung to the surface, adding to the rather begrimed scene before him. Kurapika growled and pushed his way through the filthy stretch before emerging into a wide area which appeared to be a dead end.

 

Empty, the entire area was practically devoid of any signs of life, nothing was left in existence aside the vast amounts of discarded offscourings; litter, old articles, piles of lumber offset by piles of debris, it was obvious that the alleyway was practically used as a partial dumpsite. Why that infernal man would have decided to pass through here was practically incomprehensible. Then it literally dawned on him – _inanition_ , there was no one else in the blind alley but him.

 

His gaze inherently darted around the dimmed area as he slowly traversed inward, breaths coming in shallow pace, the heat copiously arising around him and the educing flow of his aura reminded him that his Scarlet Eyes were still in use.

 

Vexation boiled to the surface and without thought as his right hand curled into a fist and slammed against the closest wall, recognition began to sink in that once again, he had somehow managed to lose the bastard a _second_ time. How this kept happening was something beyond even his apperception.

 

“I swear to God I am going to kill that asshole the next time I see him,” Kurapika growled, the emotional squall hammering through him was enough to defuse any inessential feelings from before. At the moment, his primary focus fell on the fact that again for the second time since he had began trailing the Geneiryodan leader that he _somehow_ managed to evade the stalwart Kurta. “And put an end to whatever game he’s trying to execute.”

 

Just as he was about to turn, something brushed against his foot and the blond bent down to reconnoiter a rather small, colorful stone laying fornent to all the filth and putrescence, its beauty almost being insulted due to its awful surroundings. Fingers curled around it as Kurapika salvaged it from a rather despicable fate, turning the smooth object around his palm. Flecks of gold sat inlaid within splashes of red and yellow, a hue of underlying green accented its surface. He scrutinized the object momentarily, digits absently stroking the stone, exploring every inch, taking note after mere moments that it was shaped like a heart.

 

Inquisitive by finding such a rather pure item surrounded by dirt and grime which seemed so out of place, he couldn’t help but find his situation even more startling then it was prior. Hand fully encompassing the stone, the blond reluctantly withdrew from his chevying, disgruntled by the fact that he had been abdicated by the very man he sought and ceded to the fact that it was practically inutile to continue on in his efforts. _For now._

 

Even as much as it unnerved him that this new outcome was essentially a repeat of history once again, it was also a rather moot point – that damnable monster managed to dissuade him and, left him behind to stew in his own failure.

 

Something to this caliber surely didn’t sit too well with the blond; it was just another added strike against his enemy that Kurapika would seek reparation for.

 

He decided it was best to reconvene on his current matters after he had the time to collect himself for there was much to ruminate over. So much had transpired in the last month since arriving in Patalor – really since he gone on this undertaking, and it was just too obvious to ignore. There was just too many conjectural incidents and encounters that had taken place which only yielded more questions than he had in answers. Then there was the matter regarding the rather strange and troublesome influx of emotions he had been subjected to, which in his mind’s eye, had taken more precedence above anything else he could have merely attributed to simple  _happenstance_ , but the sudden change in his emotional state was definitely a cause for concern. Especially after the mental sway had caused some rather unwanted thoughts regarding the very _last_ person he should ever have romantic feelings about.

 

The last word left a vitriolic taste in his mouth. There was just _no_ way. None that he could even rationalize. It was appalling that even such a thing would dare cross his mind. The hatred he held for his clan’s executioners was ingrained so deep, so meshed with is entire being that entertaining something so blasphemous only caused him to grunt in sheer disgust. Especially for that stoic, heartless bastard who lead them all.

 

It was the very last thing in the world he would ever allow to happen to himself and Kurapika took comfort in knowing that the vein of his anger continued to pulsate within his very being. He would see this to the very end even if it _killed_ him.

 

However, beneath the surface, just underneath the outer layers of the carefully concocted barriers Kurapika had erected, the very he had so obstinately woven as a cage from reality, something stirred inner, something currently minuscule, but perpetuating. One that awareness has not yet acknowledged, but would eventually and lead the blond towards something more tangible, more _eliciting_.

 

The tides were turning indeed. Just not in a way Kurapika realized quite yet.

 

  
**§§§§§§§**

 

 

Grousing, he unceremoniously flung the door open to his hotel room, still ectopic by the lack of success the day held. Each and every turn of events ended negatively and it only served as another reason to goad the blond further with his ventures. He wouldn’t allow himself to be divagated, quite to the contrary; his determination only flared. In light of everything that occurred, all that he endured, just the fact that he was still suffering, now in more ways than one, was enough to instill his insatiable fervor.

 

Kurapika ambled into the room, quickly flicking on the light switch to illuminate the area and balk the darkness that had claimed it in his absence. Hissing at the brightness, his hand reflexively came up to shield his tired eyes as they slowly adjusted, the execution of the day’s cavort had claimed its price; every part of him ached, the burning in his legs only added to the cognizance that he was beyond fatigued, and was coming under the influence of exhaustion. He hadn’t slept properly in weeks, it was longer than he could even remember. Even the weight of his eyes felt like lead, the swelling he could easily tell was affecting him; how long he held onto the state of his Scarlet Eyes while in that blind alley only piled on the stress that was causing affliction to his body. Perhaps he _should_ rest. He knew it was something he desperately needed.

 

He had been avoiding sleep due to the conflicting and haunting dreams he had been experiencing. First the despairing nightmare which plagued him, the very one that prompted his current excursion had bled away into other dreams that caused him to question his own sanity. There were so many variations, but each one was about the very same _thing._ All his emotions, sentimentality, conscious and awareness faltered back to the very same thing he had dedicated his entire life to seeing surceased from existence. Yet, all those visions, all the outcomes from each one found him not extracting revenge, but entertaining the idea of a different propriety all together. _Happiness_. It was one thing that had been devoid from his life for so long, yet it was not in the facet of completion of his goals or the joyous times with friends, but something much deeper, something more frightening. Each time in those dreams he established the prospect of a different life, such without sorrow, without pain, and most of all, without _hate_. That happiness was exponential, encouraging, proffering and offered him the peace he had so longed for. Yet, it was found astride the very same person that Kurapika harbored such a burning contempt for. How that man, the one bore of such a wicked and hiemal nature could ever show him happiness was beyond even his ability to rationalize.

 

It was those very same dreams; declarations of compassion, love and understanding followed by tranquility that abolished all the darkness from his life which granted such a strong allure, and by the same token, made him also feel it was mere illusion.

 

Kurapika was torn.

 

Constantly he remained disharmonious, battling an internal war that only razed his mind and influenced his judgement. Each incident only descended him further into inner conflict, adding to his already polarized emotions. He hated it. Hated being tormented. Hated being at odds with himself. The uncertainty only inflicted depression, and the very aspect, the very thought he could foster sensations like that for his enemy sicked him. There was just no way possible. He couldn’t. He _wouldn’t_. In the end, he would rather terminate his own life then allow something like that ever see the light of day.

 

He just couldn’t handle it.

 

Capitulating, he walked towards the bed, deciding that sleep would be needed to facilitate proper judgement, dreams or no, as his mind was beginning to addle from the deprivation he was starting to suffer from. Fumbling with the strings to his cloak, Kurapika was just about to set the velvety article aside when something caught his eye. At first he speculated he was seeing things, looking again to be certain that what he saw wasn’t a mere figment of his imagination.

 

There on the nightstand was a glass vase encasing about a dozen blood red colored roses, freshly cut and fully bloomed. It took mere moments before he was struck.

 

Numbly, he strode around the bed and placed himself before the flowers, one hand coming up to stroke over the blooms to ensure that they were real. How something like this got into his room only perturbed him further, though it wasn’t until he realized the small square box sitting upon the pillows that really had the blond on the verge of unhinging completely.

 

Slender fingers shakily converged on the object, pulling it to towards him as he lifted it, scrutinizing what he held before positioning himself on the side of the bed, stripping the paper surrounding the box and dispensing with its lid. Warily, he reached inside, fingers curling around something only to remove a length of fabric infused in deep blue. Running his hand over it, he realized the surface was silken and soft, thin and practically sheer, making it appear dainty. Removing it completely from the box, Kurapika gave it a once over, recognizing it as a rather elegant scarf. The lace work done in vines and leaves was impressive, even as his fingertips caressed the material, he couldn’t help but wonder where such a lavish and beautiful piece came from.

 

Briefly setting the garment aside, reflexively his hand plunged into the box again to retrieve another item, a _book_.

 

That caught the Kurta completely unawares.

 

Turning the book over between his shaky palms, his eyes roved over the cover, digits stroking along the leather bound cover and its inscriptions as he realized the book was rather old and one he didn’t recall physically ever coming across. Gingerly he opened the cover and began leafing through the pages, taking in the contents with expect grace as intrigue started to settle in. After skimming through the contents he recognized the works as something he had heard of, but never seen. It was a documentary on the histories of past civilizations that were said to have been existent long before their current time, one of which was a recordings of several vast empires and cultures that had once been embroiled in war, where creatures of terrible and abominable likeness roved the lands, consuming souls and slaughtering innocents by the droves. It was also noted that at the center of it all was a maligned force that sought to control and destroy the world, where it was also said magic had existed and despite it was rumored to have been tainted, it was believed to have  become the very catalyst for Nen usage today.

 

Kurapika was utterly enthralled by what he had found. Never in his lifetime did he think he would ever come by such a prized piece of literature. He had only heard whispers of its construct and that there were very few copies in circulation, but to actually _hold_ one… The blond Kurt had to pinch himself to remind him he wasn’t really dreaming this.

 

Speculative, he gingerly put the book aside on the nightstand next to the vase containing the roses and canvassed the box once again, noticing a white envelope at the bottom. Extracting it, he carefully pulled the slip of paper from its encasing and unfolded it, reading over the nondescript words that seemed done in rather elegant handwriting.

 

‘ _I know this may come off as a rather strange surprise, and you may be questioning exactly where these items came from, but worry not, for let’s just say they are from and admirer that finds you rather interesting. Please accept these gifts and I do hope you enjoy them_.’

 

There was no signature nor was there any indication of who wrote the letter or sent him the _gifts_ he now possessed. One thing was for certain, or at least he cogitated was the fact that this was someone who obviously knew him, or impartially considering the book and how it appealed to his tastes in particular literature. The roses however, in conjunction with the letter saying that someone held interest in him spoke more of a personal level that clearly arose a little concern in him.

 

The entirety of occurrences that have happened to him that day left feeling slightly narcotized; every part of him felt the weight of emotional disturbance and just the aspect of how confused and solicitous he was, only brood deeper into his already neurotic state of mind. Kurapika didn’t know what to do or in reality, how to really go about his more than strange situation. First, all his contretemps involving Chrollo Lucifer, down to the most recent occurrence that lead him into that blind alley where he consequently found that mysterious stone, to the wracking and conglomerate surging of his emotions and feelings which have left him conflicted and disturbed, down to finding a strange package on his bed along with roses with no indication of their origin have certainly caused him to feel less than sufficient in his own self confidence. He didn’t know what to do, how to handle everything that has barraged him much less manage his own mentality. It was as if he was slowly coming apart at the seams and was slowly losing grip on sanity.

 

The very notion only rose trepidation further to the surface, causing his own nerves to flux within his body and he realized that his own hands were shaking. “What the hell is happening to me?” The words trembled off his lips as he struggled in every route possible to parse exactly why he was enduring all the atrocities that it seemed the world – nay, that _fate_ seemed to enjoy forcing him to go through. So much pain lay within his heart, constricting and delivering crushing blow after crushing blow and he wondered how much longer, even after six long years of vile hell, would have have to go through before he could finally put all his sorrow and despair to rest. Even as the very thought of being consistently tortured by his own instability, unable to even retain his own acumen was enough to throw Kurapika into a downward spiral.

 

Practically forgetting the book, scarf even the roses, he managed to change clothes - albeit awkwardly, legs trembling as they attempted to carry his weight around the room before returning to the bed, where he grabbed the small leather pouch he had toted around with him and plucked out the small, colorful stone, fingers wrapping around it. He didn’t know why or comprehend, but for reasons unknown he found some sort of comfort from it.

 

Releasing a withheld breath, one that caused an ache in his lungs, Kurapika reluctantly capitulated to finally getting the rest he so desperately needed. He was under way too much duress and if he continued on as is, eventually he would inadvertently be called to pay the piper.

 

Suppressing the urge to cry, the threat of tears extravasating through the barriers that tried so feebly to hold them back, watery blues fell behind their curtain of darkness and Kurapika woefully slid between the sheets, head slumping into the downy pillows. Small, clear beads soon formed and leaked unbidden down blanched cheeks as he closed in on himself, finding inability to contend at the moment.

 

For so long he laid there, trembling as his silent sobs left him feeling empty as his energy just ebbed away. Eventually he fell under as he cried himself to sleep, lithe fingers still clutching tightly to that heart shaped stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems our advantageous blond is really having a difficult time comprehending the slow and gradual changes to his emotional state, though I will admit, this wouldn't be abnormal for Kurapika since this version of him is more prone to influence and manipulation. It's that dark nature, ya know? But honestly, the outcome for all this little torment will be so worthwhile in the long run.
> 
> Also the stone that he finds that Chrollo left behind will play significance later on. There is a reason for it which has already started to make its presence known. The rest of the items were definitely gifts left by Chrollo, just Kurapika hasn't realized that just yet. :)


	7. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika rescinds into his own thoughts over everything that has happened, though has found solace where he has least expected it. Gon, Killua and Leorio have an emotional call with their blond friend. Chrollo makes an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it has been a struggle making my deadlines due to how strenuous life has been and recently my allergies have kicked in and been hitting me like a bloody wrecking ball. But I wasn't too late this time, thankfully. I actually managed to crunch half this chapter in relatively within two days.
> 
> As usual, RoF is still one hundred percent un-beta'd. Still seeking someone willing to take on the challenge, but meeting crunch times isn't exactly expected.

A soft, caressing wind aerated through the nearby open window, its gentle brush dusting over the sleeping figure that lay surrounded by the copious bundles of blankets he had interwoven around him, shifting slightly to the assonance of the birds that were perched just outside which indicated it was morning. Groaning in turbulence, he extricated himself from the protective cocoon which he had sought comfort in and found himself sitting on the side of the bed soon thereafter. Eyes were heavily lidded, riddled with dark, puffy splotches, indicating the lack of proper sleep for an extended length of time, though the vibrancy of serene ceruleans still retained their semblance of life energy. Attempting to steady himself, Kurapika poised both hands at his temples, attempting to dispel the slight growing ache he was still feeling. For him, the sensation as if he had been  _tromped_  did not aid in how he was currently feeling.

 

Far too long he hadn’t gotten the proper rest he needed; even though his slumber last night was virtually idyll with a lack of distressing dreams, the amount wasn’t sufficient enough for a full recovery. Yet, he was far better off than he had been in weeks.

 

Breathing in deeply and steadying himself, the bond lifted and ambled into the bathroom, clearly predisposed for a long, and needed to shower. He cast a perusing glance at the roses which sat elegantly within their glass vase as he went past, snorting cynically then closing the door to the small room.

 

After relieving himself and denuding his sleepwear, he carefully slipped into the porcelain basin, circumventing the mirror in attempt to forego seeing his own reflection. Just the very idealism of seeing his own constrained features, especially his eyes, just the way they would return with a heated, heavy arbitrary gaze wasn’t something he needed, nor wanted. To see himself in the current state he was in, the very notion only caused him to twitch in dysphoria.

 

Shaking his head he inclined over and flipped the water on, expelling a laden sign and revealing in the temporary appeal of the water brushing over his delicate, pale skin as rivulets fell off his golden tresses and trailed down his lithe body. The blond groaned again, letting the water massage into his still tired and expended muscles. Melting into the sensation, his mind began to meander.

 

Kurapika still couldn’t quite comprehend everything he had been forced to endure the last few grueling weeks, his mind reeling from the continued, unrelenting onslaught of his errant and shifting emotions. None of which made any sense to him. His dreams. His failures. His mixed, flummoxed feelings. Then there were the mysterious gifts. Their sudden appearance and how consequential they were on a more personal level. Ones that seemed to appeal to his nature. The blond Kurta had his suspicions on their origin - for  _him_  of all people; it was just too unlikely to be fortuitous that some complete stranger had taken a liking to him. But the very aspect of said items is what lead him towards the fusillading questions that he was unfortunately, riddled with.

 

The biggest thing which stood out eminently was the roses. The remembrance of the ruby colored blooms flitted through his mind and Kurapika sniffed in disdain; such a thing was only given to someone as a profession of love, often handed to those who felt strongly for one another that would silently speak their affirmation of devotion and loyalty. How such an idea could even be a feasible thing in regards to himself, that someone - or rather, a particular person who had seemed to rather enjoy dodging him rather habitually lately could harbor feelings of that caliber for him only made Kurapika more afflicted. It just wasn’t possible that someone as cold and callous such as  _him_  was capable of expressing that level of emotions.

 

Or was it?

 

“There is just no way!” The Kurta suddenly blurted out, hissing indignantly through bared teeth. “Just what the fuck is that bastard doing to me?”

 

Leaning back against the wall, he felt no closer to achieving his goals and left with more questions than he had in answers.

 

It was poignant, making him grief stricken with his current circumstance, unable to sort out everything he had been made to wallow through, leaving him devoid and hollow. Especially with the notion that if his suspicions bade true, then the absolute  _worst_  person in the world was harboring the very  _last_  thing for him that Kurapika wanted to think about.

 

Envisioning that monster ever exhibiting love and compassion for another human being was so implausible it made the blond laugh bitterly; whatever that man was playing at, Kurapika wasn’t going to allow the most notorious thief ever to have the repletion of reeling him in.

 

Briefly rescinding in his thoughts, the young Kurta finished washing when he realized his extended time in the shower while lost within himself allowed the water to turn frigid and he fleetly got out.

 

After toweling off, he schlepped back into the bedroom to retrieve his luggage, delving into the modest sized suitcase and retrieved a simple, unadorned white t-shirt and a pair faded, etiolated blue jeans.

 

Kurapika grunted as he tugged the shirt on over his head, the strain in his arms still apparent from the exertion of his previous night’s caper, the stiffness that riddled his frame only reminded him of what he had grievously suffered through. The blond hadn’t realized exactly the ambit of his situation. He had been so caught up in all his presages that he neglected to heed his own personal needs.

  
  
Resigning, the guileful Kurta decided that he should scrounge up something to eat, deciding that the nourishment would help abade his slowly ailing health. Closing his eyes momentarily in attempt to still the slight nausea he was experiencing, the blond readily composed himself and exited the small bedroom, emerging out into a decorous sitting room and reached over to pluck the room service menu off its surface.

 

After excogitating over the vast amounts of items and options to choose from, Kurapika settled on Chicken Florentine with a small salad on the side for lunch. After calling the order in, the Kurta wasted no time dragging himself into the bantam sized kitchenette to where the coffee maker sat and prepared himself a cup of much needed caffeine. Perhaps the influx of that in conjunction with a decent meal would allow the blond to actually cerebrate properly.

 

Once the maker finished brewing and he filled his cup with the steaming liquid, he added cream and mild sugar, and then made his way back into the bedroom to grab the book he had found as one of the  _gifts_  left behind for him. Taking a sip from the mug, he reached over to pick up the book when something glossy and colorful caught his attention.

 

Letting a slender hand linger over the object, Kurapika drew it into his fist, blue eyes wasting no time looking the item over. He frowned, realizing it was that stone he had found, the very same one of which had given him a sense of amenity which subsequently allowed him to find peace and sanctity while in slumber. He didn’t quite understand exactly want the allure about the stone was, but every time he held it - as he was now, for reasons unknown all his emotional turbulence began to wane, leaving him feel more complacent then he had felt prior. Kurapika sighed heavily, still in complete disbelief to anything that he was dealing with but didn’t refute the stone as it kept him from feeling all the pain and misery that he had been harrowed by. Coiling his fingers tightly around the stone, the young blond snapped up the book and resided in the living room, settling into one of the soft armchairs that sat in the center of the room and across from an oak wood coffee table.

 

Reading, he figured, may add some reprieve from his daunting circumstances, allowing him to forget - even if only momentarily, from all the enormities wreaking havoc in his life. One thing Kurapika wanted was to  _escape_.

 

He knew that he had to keep diligence with his objective regarding Chrollo Lucifer, but for now, just for this very moment, he wanted to relax. Kurapika’s mind had been forced to endure so much and he really had no clue how much more abuse he could really take.

 

There had been lapses in his pursuits before; this wouldn’t be the first time over the course of the last month since he had been dealing with his problem while in Patalor that he had deferred from his exploits to rest and recoup. Such wouldn’t be any  _different_  now.

 

Licking his lips thoughtfully, his hand traced over the etchings within the leather cover once more, taking in the wording and images that were crafted so elegantly into the volume, though the edges were worn which definitely indicated that it was very,  _very_  old. Kurapika still mused over how he was inevitably this lucky to come into possession a book this rare, all considering the lack of resources to see one, much less hold it.

 

He began to thumb carefully along its pages, yellow tingeing its once white, pristine surface as he found himself starting to get immersed into the content which it beheld, slowly losing himself within its vast wealth of knowledge before a robust knock came at the door.

 

Respiring, Kurapika charily put the book aside and lifted up from his seat and over to the door, answering it without hesitation.

 

Immediately he realized that the meal he had ordered was sitting outside his door ferried by hotel staff and he instantly bid the person thank you before promptly pulling the cart inside.

 

“Suppose I should really attempt to eat something.” He murmured concurringly, lifting the rather heavily polished tray off the cart to place it on the small table that sat off to the right side of the room. Settling the intricate dishes onto the thick, wooden table, Kurapika reposed into the seat after pulling it out from beneath.

 

Almost adroitly, slender fingers encircled the handle which resided upon the top of the silver domed lid and removed it, setting it aside. Once his eyes lay upon the succulent looking meal which sat before him, he reluctantly had to agree that this was something he really needed. For so long prior he hadn’t taken the necessary recourse, constantly eating perfunctorily, usually skipping meals or just  _eating on the go_ , which he attributed were more than likely adding to the cause of his recently debilitating health. Kurapika had been so hard pressed on retaining his abiding focusing on keeping a firm lock on the leader of the Geneiryodan that practically everything else was falling below the line of becoming secondary.

 

In retrospect, his attention towards the man who had left him with so little left of value in the world was becoming the focal point of unmitigated obsession.

 

It wasn’t good on any account, though it was the forefront of Kurapika’s mind which only furthered to solidify the fact that he was  _beyond_  invested. But the blond didn’t have anyone around him to help keep him in check or to gauge and maintain his level of acuity, which was only adverse to his situation. Wistfully, he knew such was the path he chose, and did so without contrition.

 

Casting aside his rather circuitous thoughts, the blond Kurta focused on the meal before him but was finicky as he picked at it, finding that he wasn’t as indulgent with the fact that even though the food tasted rather amazing, he just didn’t house the mindset to enjoy something as delicious as it was despite the circumstances. He practically ate out of necessity, not on account that having a good meal should have been a welcomed distraction from the predicaments that had become the center of his entire life.

 

After wheedling himself to down about three quarters of the plate, Kurapika found he just couldn’t endure another bite, the taste which began dedicate, became vapid. Dismayed, he arose to clean up, storing what little was left within the small refrigerator that the room held, opting to make himself a cup of warm tea and deplane into the armchair for a few hours of reading.

 

Once the weary blond fixed the warm brew into an inordinate cup and seized the leather bound book, his small body descended haphazardly upon the velvety cushions, feeling the slight dull throb that still lambasted his muscles, though Kurapika grunted instantly from the lancination that flared then dulled, just barely registering the tenderness that the entirety of his body was experiencing. He sighed, steeling his being just long enough to repatriation himself before laying the book upon his lap and opening its cover, letting himself soon get immersed inside its mesmerizing lexicon.

 

It was profound and intriguing; the enriching material gave him such a vast source of knowledge as he learned of the extent of histories that lay shrouded in mystery regarding the societies and civilizations that existed long before his own time. Especially the myth of how exactly Nen transubstantiated from an ancient source of energy that it was said humans were able to draw from that could be used to bend and control at will. What even captivated Kurapika’s attention further was the chronicle of gruesome, twisted creatures’ bore of shade and penumbra, filled with vile and wicked malevolence, often depicting hideous abominations derived of human likeness with animal heads or gruesome, sinister winged beasts that would haunt the skies. He was even taken aback by the depictions of large hounds that were said to be so deadly and infernal their saliva was considered so potent; it was able to kill a fully grown person in mere hours.

 

Kurapika was fixated - it was beyond comprehension that such a vast world such as this, one so sophisticated, so intricate, yet was laid completely enmeshed in perdurable conflict, warring factions that ravished and brought destruction to so many nations while fending off an invariable iniquitous force that was pestilent, riddling chaos, disease and corruption in its wake even existed. The blond Kurta couldn’t believe what his eyes beheld; even as his lissome fingers gingerly slid over the pages, it was undoubted that he was benetted, not realizing he had spent nearly the last few hours completely lost within the enamoring material that for so long, gripped his attention.

 

It was those very same eyes that had become unfocused from practically ogling the pages for the lengthy consecutive amount of time he had and morosely set the book aside, deciding to stretch his stiff legs.

 

Even as he had realized once the long shadows cast within the room had indicated, hours had crept by; the sky had began to slowly turn an opulent shade of purple mixed with splashes of oranges, yellows and reds, Kurapika settled on relinquishing to getting himself dinner before calling his magnanimous friends, the very same who have always been there for him, even when the young Kurta had not always been at his best. Why he ever thought such wonderful people ever deserved an  _ingrate_  such as himself, he didn’t think he’d ever know.

 

So much he had done - the impertinent acts committed; refractory, flagitious, nonsensical and downright cretinous, it was a true wonder that they had stuck by him for so long. There were times he knew he definitely wasn’t in the correct state of mind and more often than not, settled on doing things he knew was not in the best interests of his friends, much less,  _himself_. It was even during those moments where situations escalated in becoming internecine on such a grand scale, Kurapika had really thought that he was the sole proprietor in sealing all their fates. It was always the reason why he had swore he would never allow anyone close to him, for it was only seen as a rudimentary weakness. Everyone who ever entered his life it seemed became nothing but intermediate while he waged war with his own demons, with himself. They always became collateral damage. Yet, he couldn’t ever bring himself, or even find the  _heart_  to sever the bonds, even if they were truly considered a setback. When it boiled down to the nitty gritty, they were all he really had left within this ruthless world.

 

A sharp jab that reverberated through him caused him to jolt back to his senses and the young blond Kurta realized he had been retaining a breath that only agonized his lungs before releasing the air that was causing his chest to constrict, feeling that his own mind had began reeling once again.

 

Murmuring to himself, Kurapika ratiocinated that he had been thinking too hard, his mind wandering as he just continuously spun his wheels and was ending up in the same rut over and over again. How he kept ending up in these types of deplorable situations the blond figured was relatively done by his own hand. The more and more he pushed to keep walking down the same dangerous path that he so inherently chose, the greater the residuum would be. Yet, in spite of such bifurcations, Kurapika couldn’t seem to change is course of action.

 

 _Or was it just indisposition_?

 

Change. It was one of his greatest fears that caused him to practically shun anything that imperiled the chances of altering his own profligate standards. In reality, he only propagated within the same vicious cycle.

 

In the end, if such wasn’t going to change, it would ultimately be his downfall.

 

It was a very precarious gambit indeed, one that the Kurta placed way too much trust in, and with an outcome that would become absolute. Irreparable and irreversible.

 

Apathy was really a very strong and powerful emotion. One that if Kurapika didn’t break the bonds on would only cause him to see the world and everything in it through phlegmatic eyes.

 

Without much discernment, that small stone he had found such an affinity towards he realized was betwixt his fingers again, that same veneer of comfort making him feel a little less luxated. Still unable to capiche the reasons for why the stone brought about such a sensation, he still couldn’t help but feel some sort of alluring pull by it. Even with as mysterious as its origins much less its purpose for the time being, mattered not. His eyes drew over the surface, in taking such pulchritude, still enthralled by how elegant it really was.

 

_Where exactly did you come from?_

 

Kurapika had asked himself a few times that very same question, yet he was no closer to the answer then when he originally started at. As much as the stone did in diminishing his careworn mind, it wasn’t exactly enough to stop the squall that constantly plagued his thoughts. Though as much as he wasn’t sure why, he did even without fully admitting it that he was grateful for the stone, for at least he had some peace of mind when he kept it with him. For a few seconds, his hand clasped around the smooth object, eyes slipping shut as the Kurta breathed in deeply, letting the wash of calm bid over him before gently sliding the stone back into the pocket of his pants.

 

Temporarily abrogating his dissension in favor of finally scrounging up some food, Kurapika plucked the menu up off the coffee table and quickly scanned the contents. After a few lingering minutes, he settled on something as simple as a nice leafy salad and a hearty bowl of soup. In the same fluid motion, he picked up the hotel phone and called in room service before deciding to retire back to the living room once more. But this time, as opposed to settling on the huge armchair he was sitting in prior, the blond decidedly sprawled out on the plush sofa, book back in his delicate hands once more.

 

He would inundate himself once again within the enthralling descriptions of the book’s alluring pages. It was at the moment where Kurapika found the greatest form of solace. At least while he read, he didn’t have to think about his inconclusive emotions, which for him if such was only interim it was still a welcomed reprieve.

 

  
  
**§§§§§§**

 

Serene. That was the one word which transversed through his mind as he sat cross-legged upon the chair which was poised at one of the grand bay windows within his suite, strong fingers curled around a ceramic cup that held dark, heated liquid as he graciously took a sip. For quite some time he sat there, observing the one thing that had been the quintessence of his attention, watching as the very object of his desires was flitting studiously about the spacious hotel room they were staying at, obvious from the posture and body language, it was safe to assume the person in question was in part, unsettled.

 

Chrollo had his suspicions on exactly  _why_  the blond was acting practically erratic - he knew for certain that his gifts had indeed, been received and that such as far as he can tell, hadn’t entirely been refuted. But such was only mere conjecture as he was only able to see so far into the young hunter’s room from his standpoint, having been lucky enough to procure a room from the grand hotel just across the street from where the blond was staying, the suite he was renting aligned perfectly, which gave a direct line of sight right into the Kurta’s own room.

 

The older man sat at such a angle that he could espy the boy without interception, even once the younger had capitulated to the plush chair with a book in hand; the very same Chrollo had realized was the one he had left behind for the boy to find, he couldn’t help but relish in just how radiant he looked. Just the way the reflective glow of the midday sun held against that golden crop of hair, it made him appear as something palatial, something akin to heavenly. Even while the sun continued to slowly dip as the hours progressed, that resplendence the younger man exuded around him formed the appearance of a halo. The Ryodan head bit his lip; something on such an illustrious scale as which the blond held only seemed to choate the raven-head that much more. For him, the slowly arising attraction day by day was becoming great, even while he sat back straining with patience to little by little evoke the reactions and outcomes he was hoping for, it still wasn’t to say such was easy to  _manage_.

 

However, Chrollo didn’t controvert that he did indeed, rather luxuriate in watching the blond move about his hotel room; it was intriguing, yet bewitching watching as the boy went about his daily activities, even in light of the fact it was one of those infrequent occurrences where the pertinacious hunter didn’t actually take the time to seek the older man out. Such didn’t nettle him, quite to the contrary, the thief knew rest was essential, even if it was satiating knowing that blond was so desperate in staying close to him, that the oppugnancy he generated caused the boy some formal distress, Chrollo still harbored some concern for the boy’s health.

 

While he didn’t fully comprehend the magnitude of his concern, at the basic level the man knew that if Kurapika’s welfare was to debilitate, the younger would only dilute, and further mar the worth he held. Not only that, the thought of the Kurta faltering to avertable illness disquieted him. From his observation spot, he was able to tell that at least the boy was taking time to see to his basic needs, something that had sat in the back of Chrollo’s mind for some time. Though, he was glad to note that such was being done.

 

It was definitely atypical of him to exhibit care for anyone outside his Spiders, but the ever present lingering pull that the Kurta had upon him had stirred some relative changes in him as of late. One’s that the raven-haired man never thought he would ever find himself  _ever_  conforming to.

 

As difficult as such was to openly confess to, one thing Chrollo easily regarded was the fact that, even if the reasons weren’t as clear as he would have liked them to be, one thing he knew was for certain was that his feelings towards the prestigious hunter, that the very special blond who, even if he didn’t want to acknowledge it straight forward, was causing him to become further and further inveigled by. It was by that very notion alone that Chrollo knew he was slowly becoming entangled inside of his very own web and being held captive by the very same person of whom he had long since in essence, captured himself. This in reality he didn’t try to expostulate against.

 

_By God, Kurapika was beautiful._

 

Even as the thought flicked through his mind, it didn’t warrant a change in his heart. There was a time, practically at the beginning of this little excursion he would have never envisaged or even considered something like this, much less enacted on it, but his once baleful outlook had bled into something much more tangible, some more emotive. The expectation of such a notion only assured that all his efforts were in part, for his benefit, but where the oddity arose which danced slowly through his conscious, such became evident, even contrived that it too, was also for the blond’s benefit as well.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the notion, questioning the words as they echoed in his mind, but as strange as it seemed, thinking of someone else for once aside himself only felt like the right thing to do. Moreover, if he really wanted to continue instituting that connection of trust, then being selfish would only in the end, be counterproductive. Undermining everything he had accomplished thus far, well perish the thought. It most definitely wasn’t something that Chrollo wanted to even  _think_  of.

 

Those dark eyes once again returned to the window as the light had started to wane, paving its way into evening. Colors splashed in intermingled and hybridized variants of flowing oranges, reds and yellows canvassed the sky, the introspective array gripping and appealing, as if an artist’s paintbrush had swept across the clouds in a fantastical display. Such encompassed the seraphic blond and the luminosity only made him look that much more graceful and elegant. Once again just the refined nature of something so innate the boy held caused Chrollo’s heart to stop for nearly a beat.

 

Damn his emotions were running rampant once again and he was finding that he didn’t really care anymore.

 

Something caught his attention that struck him suddenly and inclining forward, Chrollo realized that the young Kurta held something glossy within his spindly fingers, flecks of gold twinned with yellow and red in the shape of a heart and he soon found himself grinning.

 

It seemed that the hunter had taken a liking to more than just one of his precious gifts - this completely grasped the older man’s focus as he caught the momentary turn of the boy’s head and the contemplative look in those invigorating blue eyes of his. For the ephemeral amount of time he was able to get a good look at the Kurta’s flawless visage was enough for him to conclude that the little stone was falling completely into play as it was supposed to. What infinitesimal energy he was able to permeate into the object it seemed was just enough to induce an effect upon the blond’s mentality. This thoroughly  _pleased_  him.

 

Its primary function, well he surmised that Kurapika had yet to decipher that. Judging from the way he toyed and clutched the stone, how punctilious it sat within that slender hand and the way it appeared his eyes swept over its smooth and sheen surface only spoke of a fondness that the boy held for it. This was something that furthered Chrollo’s faith that all his plans were moving forward according to how he constructed them, allowing him little room for error, though he was disbelieving that such would even end up being the case. So far, all he had carefully articulated was going over impeccably and to him, there wasn’t a cause for very much concern. Just as his feelings were altering the longer this played out, he was confident such was practically the same for the Kurta. Even if the boy would more than likely need more coaxing and assurance that the direction he was being guided down would be the envoy to something cogent, something prosperous, Chrollo was a patient man. As difficult as it was retaining hold on his dissolute emotions, the constant reminder that something  _good_  was surely to come of all his efforts was enough to keep him tied down in his place. Once he was sure that Kurapika had shifted enough from his inveterate pedestal would be the moment when he would act, commencing the final steps of his project and draw the very thing he had been avid on for so long.

 

Chrollo had settled on with continuing operations as he had been normally doing. Bit by bit he let his ambitions grow, adding new and lively incentives for his pretty little Kurta, each one another step down the path he now walked that soon, with the right amount of cogency, would find the blond following right behind him on. The only thing that stood obstruent was the boy’s displaced hate, which was an entirely separate matter altogether. However, given enough time and with the right nurturing, even that could be liberated. Nothing was perduring.

 

 _Trust_. The one factor of which could make or break everything. Yes, he would continue to found that bridge; to prove his worth and that the blond could safely entrust his faith in the older man was at the top of his list of goals. Without any of that, well, he knew exactly where this would go.

 

Those dark, rooted eyes found their way back to the boy once more, having noticed he resumed immersing himself within the confines of the book, his face obscured by his curtain of golden tresses, the only other thing visible besides the tanned parchment pages that were being leafed through.

 

Inwardly, Chrollo felt confident enough that he could proceed forward with the next step in his course of action. One of which he hoped would be enough to impel the blond to question his motives, further. So far he had been successful in instilling enough ambiguity, now it was time to engender curiosity, give cause to the young hunter reason to seek him out further, to evince on the interests Chrollo had made physically known. He was ready to show Kurapika just how deeply invested he was, no matter the cost. He had already conceded to the fact he was becoming increasingly attracted to the Kurta, and in more ways than one, the very which had him in a vice almost on a daily basis. Now was the time to show just how committed he really was.

 

Motioning away from the window and from the view of the boy, the Geneiryodan leader strode over to the plush chair which sat astride a rather sizable couch and sat, broad hand sweeping over a large, yet, thin red box that housed the next instrument in his quest to win the blond’s heart. Tips dusted the edges of the cover, knowing that what was encased inside would more than likely find itself on par with a deeper, emotional connection with the intractable young man, something he was sure would instantly profess his intentions once the Kurta realized exactly what was inside. Setting the box carefully back down upon the small table which sat astride his perch, Chrollo picked back up the mug he had been drinking from and drained the remaining contents of which it held, finding that he was becoming more lost within his own nomadic thoughts. For days now to a fault he had been restless, his mind constantly preoccupied on the very thing that gripped him so tightly now. Even his sleep had been invaded by visions of a future where things were much, much different; ones that involved an entire scenario of which he had only believed would be achieved in some absurd fantasy. But now,  _now_  things were panning out to be much different. What felt so distant, so impassable and dubious was becoming legitimate. It gave Chrollo the reliance he needed, and the necessary fortification to assemble the exact motive in his advancement. He just had to be patient, regardless of how crucial or onerous the situation may seem. Backing down was  _not_  an option.

 

Content with his next recourse, the raven-haired man decided it was best to go get a rather nice meal, considering that after all, things were proceeding on and quite nicely. It was the least he deserved for all his efforts. Perhaps tonight he would sleep soundly, knowing that tomorrow may very well, bring about a much anticipated and radical  _change_.

 

  
**§§§§§§**

 

Once he finished his dinner and cleaned up the dishes, Kurapika had taken up residence in the armchair once again, his cell phone sitting between twitching fingers as he had sat for extensive minutes debating on calling Leorio - he knew that it had been a while since his last update and he had strenuously promised to retain a regular check in schedule, but with everything that had transpired lately, it made for keeping updates rather difficult. Such wasn’t to say he didn’t feel censurable for not being more adamant as he had, but there was always something trammel with him maintaining punctuality, which wasn’t to say Leorio wasn’t practically guilty of himself. But that relatively was no excuse.

 

There was no avoiding the issue that much the blond was aware of - he was going to have to call them sooner or later. It was just the fact that Kurapika didn't want to have to deal with arguing with his aspiring doctor friend and the fact remained that he couldn't simply abdicate in being the responsible party; as well as a respectable friend and checking in with the older man, even if it meant dealing with Leorio's boisterous and contentious nature.

 

He flipped the phone around between his hands once more before tapping the address book and scrolling through the short list of contacts, finding Leorio's number. Thumb hung steadily over the send button before finally hitting it after several long, drawn out moments. It rang for what felt like an eternity before that versant voice came over the speaker. "Kurapika?" For a moment the blond sighed; it was still good to hear his friend's voice.

 

"Yeah, how is it going?" He finally added, feeling a bit tepid.

 

"You know it has been a while again Kurapika, what gives? You swore the last time you would be more attentive with checking in."

 

The austral note to rise off Leorio's voice was enough to cause Kurapika to blink, "Yes, I know I did Leorio, but this mission has been relatively... Taxing to say the least and there have been far too many times where daily tracking has become rather... Cumbersome."

 

"Cumbersome? You still haven't handled the situation to the fullest extent? Seriously Kurapika, we were beginning to think you wouldn't ever call!"

 

The young Kurta fell into a momentary lapse of silence; the chiding in the other man's tone caused him to chasten knowing that his actions again as of late had been less than optimal, falling into the category of errable, something that the blond knew he couldn't entirely fault his friend on. As much as it pained the young hunter to distress those whom shown so much care for him, to be acting as if it beheld no value, it made Kurapika feel culpable. "It's a rather... Delicate situation. One that cannot be rushed. I have my reasons for why it is taking the extensive amount of time that it has."

 

He could hear the exasperation resound through the line and knew that Leorio was indeed, stymied. It was just something that as much as it pained him to admit, just couldn't be bolstered. "Kurapika..." The other man's words came practically strained - it was easy to tell his friend wasn't contending very well, if at all, "You do realize that we are all still highly uncertain of this? As much as we support you, it still is enervating that you are still chasing after  _him_  of all people. I still think that bastard is just leading you around by the nose!"

 

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to feel inherent antipathy; just like he had always done, the maltreatment of anyone and everyone whom he had ever allowed to slip into his life and here he was the process of history ingeminating itself.  _Why did this always seem to happen to him?_  "Leorio I understand your concern, I really do, but as I have stated this countless times I need to do this for myself. No matter the circumstances or the amount of time it takes." The Kurta cringed at the sound of the treble of his own voice - just the fractious response he gave was enough to make Kurapika think twice, "I am sorry." He quickly atoned.

 

"Don't be." The lambasted and aggrieved words hit the blond and hard, just knowing that it was all invoked by his own doing, by  _his own_  megalomania was enough to bring about a sense of self castigation. He hated this, hated feeling this way and committing to such inattentive acts only left him feeling cold. Just the way his friend was acting...

 

Loud, vociferous sounds broke Kurapika from his listless trance, "Hey old man! What did we tell you about being so crass?" Killua. Of course it wasn't beyond the ingenious youth to step in when things got disorderly. "Hand that over!" There was a quick sound of static over the line before a much younger voice echoed into the blond's ears, "Kurapika?" The question came, though along with relief despite he could still hear Leorio's blustering in the background. "Also don't worry about him; he's been crowing about you chasing after the Spider's leader since he last spoke to you. He's just being a hothead as usual."

 

He had to suppress a slight chuckle at the convivial jabbing by the young Zoldyck before his ethos returned to his previous state, "It's good to hear your voice." Kurapika finally exhaled sharply, not realizing that his chest had constricted in the process, "How are you and Gon?"

 

There was an instant of laconism before Killua's speech came over the phone, "The same as usual, though we had continued our search for a copy of Greed Island in case Bretta decides to not wait for us before pushing the candidate players into entering the game."

 

The matter-of-fact tone in the young boy's voice was enough bring a flash of acknowledgement through the blond's effete mind, "I see." Kurapika started out slowly; aptly curious as to why they would delay in their pursuits for the Kurta's own sake. That was always something else that weighted in the back of his mind - being the hinge that would serve as nothing but a driving spike to wedge into everyone else's aspirations,  _including his friends_. The very sentiment only made him feel even more embittered. "Is Gon with you?" Of course he would be; Kurapika knew it was a rather discernible fact as the cheerful and vivacious boy was never far from Killua. The two were just highly  _inseparable_.

 

"Yeah he's here. Been waiting to talk to you as well." The static resumed over the line for a second time before that buoyant, jaunty voice of the most zealous person he had ever known finally called to his ears, which in itself, aside from just hearing from his other two friends, was a welcomed abeyance from everything he had recently been through. As much as it stung down into the reaches of his heart that his decisions had to a fault, adversely affected and strained the boundaries of their friendship with him, how allegiant they have been through all his exploits only made the blond hunter smile.

 

"Kurapika!" Gon's clamorous yet titillated voice was the next to come over the line, which only piqued the Kurta's slightly circuitous attention, "It's been a long time! How have you been! You okay, right?" It didn't take long for the spiky-haired youth's tone to waste no time faltering to one that was more serious, more unambiguous; clearly Gon was just as concerned for their friend's health as the other two were. "We've been worried about you, especially knowing you've been chasing the leader of the Spiders around."

 

It was indeed, questions that he knew were ones in coming - all three of them had not been thrilled with his decisions or too ebullient in his indefatigability regarding the maintaining of his pursuing of Chrollo Lucifer. Against even his own better judgment, Kurapika committed to this very act of aberration. Still, there was simply no turning back now. He had way too much invested in his mission and so many questions he lacked answers to. Then there was the problem regarding his abrupt change in emotions as of late. The fact that he had been having a physical and now a mental attraction to the one being in this world that he would and could never objectify such a situation with. And yet...

 

Everything he had concocted around his own heart to ward off such intendments were beginning to crumble and leaving behind the effectuation of pacifying his own ire.

 

Kurapika was terrified, but by the same token, emboldened. How he could even feel this way only added to the causatums he was dealing with.

 

Sighing, he snapped from his musings, not wishing to cause further worry to his friends who were still on the phone, "Yes it has, please forgive me for my continued lapses in communication. I've been well," The blond was always amicable, especially around Gon. The boy's light hearted nature never ceased to jaunt away, even if momentarily, any negativity. Kurapika never understood how he was ever so lucky, "I do apologize for making you worry; things have been going decently on my end. I have maintained my pursuits of the Geneiryodan leader. Though I do understand such has been occuring over a rather extensive period, but I cannot be hasty with such a thing. Also, he has not given me any reason to enact... Yet."

 

"Really? Someone as terrible as he is hasn't done anything crazy enough for you to enact?" The perplexity in the boy's words accentuated the fact that he seemed more in wonderment. Or was it incogitability? Kurapika wasn't certain. But Gon sounded almost disappointed. "I would have thought you would have confronted him by now."

 

Even if the young, energetic hunter was encouraging, there was still a very set of particular steps the blond had delineated that he would follow in order of handling the situation as efficiently and precisely as possible. Granted it was starting to draw out, much to Kurapika's dismay, but one thing he had started to learn was patience. Without it he would only become derelict.

 

"So far, no. Which I am just as amazed by. Aside the few times the bastard managed to evade me, nothing much else that is eventful is noteworthy."

 

Mendacity. It was so easy to do, yet the mental repercussions; it was another thing that Kurapika hated doing. It was against his moral character, but the last thing he wanted to do was engraft worry. If he divulged the full extent of what he had been enduring, more than likely it would only spur them to come after him, which would only complicate matters more than they already were.

 

He would chide himself later for such an  _atrocity_  - for now he had to keep the veil of simplicity if they were to remain as nonpartisan as possible.

 

"However," The Kurta decided to tout de suite on the subject, knowing it would only lead to more questions should it be allowed to continue, "How is your search in locating your father coming along? Also, Killua mentioned that you had continued scouring for a copy of the game apparently Ging created?"

 

"Yeah, Killua and I decided that we should concoct a backup plan just in case the one we have set up with Bretta were to fall through. But he seemed understanding when we told him that we had to hold off until we were certain you were okay."

 

It was exactly what he didn't want to here. While he eulogized their efforts and was eternally beholden for all their compassion and concern, the last thing he wanted was for Gon, for any of them to circumlocute from their own personal goals. Especially for his sake. "Don't worry Gon, I am perfectly fine. It would make me happy if you would actually focus on finding your father. Don't stop just because of me."

 

The young Kurta could hear the click of Gon's tongue as the boy prepared to retort, which he instantly defused, "I will also have none of it Gon, and believe me. I really want you and Killua to resume your search. Trust me, I will be alright." Kurapika knew that one way to interject his impetuous friend from just rushing in headlong after him was to lay it all down, simply and firmly. The honey-eyed hunter was one that would always precipitate into a situation without planning. Which the blond noted sounded uncannily similar.

 

"Aw, but I am worried that if we leave now something may happen to you while we are away." Kurapika should have known Gon would attempt to push the envelope, but withal, he wasn't surprised. He could hear the disappointment edge the boy's tense voice.

 

Again there was a bit of ruckus in the background; obvious by the caterwauling from Leorio, it caused him wince, pulling the phone away from his ear. The amalgamating of their voices was boisterous enough that he could hear them clearly without the phone close to his face. Kurapika groaned at the puerile act; just like his friends to do something as ridiculous as this. However, he couldn't help but chuckle at their bewilderment. Killua's voice returning to the line after everything finally settled brought back the blond's attention, "Kurapika, Gon told me what you had relayed to him - just be certain in your confidence that you will be fine. It's not like we don't have faith in your abilities or anything, but just want to make sure that you can get along without us. Even as much as I dislike saying that."

 

"Don't worry Killua; I am very confident I will be just fine."

 

There was another intermission before the silver-haired boy spoke up again, "Leorio wants to talk to you one more time. I’m going to hand him the phone before he continues repining."

 

Kurapika mentally steeled himself against the incoming onslaught.

 

"What the hell, Kurapika?! You can't just go and send us away like that! What if you need us?" Yes, he knew it; the barrage was expected, moreover knowing Leorio's temperament.

 

"Calm down Leorio! I will be just fine. Do you not have any faith in my abilities? I would have thought you had more confidence in me then that." Loud rumbling indicated that Kurapika had struck a nerve, countering exactly the implications which the older man was presupposing, "Besides, you have your own pursuits that you should be focused on. You should really go back to med school, Leorio, and I won't take no for an answer," For the auspicious blond, placing priorities where they needed to be was the at the top of his list, even if such came off as contradicting wherein his own circumstances lie, "The next time I see you, I hope that is after you've officially become a doctor."

 

Reinforcing the vocation of others as opposed to seeing those worry about his own was something that Kurapika always found equanimity in. Such was his nature to want others to persevere whereupon; his own life was constantly brewing in entropy. Regardless, it's was something he took comfort in.

 

"Kurapika," The oldest of their group began, but the blond was quick to cut him off. "I said no, Leorio! Please. Take care of yourself and continue to aspire. The next time we see each other things will be much different."

 

"Alright," Leorio conceded, not bothering to conceal his dejection, "Just please take care of yourself as well. Don't go dying on us!"

 

"Don't worry, I won't give in so easily," He resuscitated, instilling consolation once again. "Till we meet again." Was the last thing he spoke before letting the line go dead and he stared at the blank screen of the phone before abjuring for the night. Kurapika was mentally exhausted and had practically enough for one day.

 

 

**§§§§§§**

****

Cast within the moon's opalescent glow, he strode forward towards the sleeping figure, a gentle wind flourishing the curtains of the window of which he made entrance from as his dark, cinereal eyes swept over the peaceful countenance of the boy. Shadows had cast heavily over his face, yet that didn't stop Chrollo from admiring the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Even as the blond slumbered on, looking so angelic, so transcendent, the renowned thief couldn't tear his gaze away. Just the way the pearl light cast its own stretch over those aurulent tresses, how it emphasized the effulgence, the perfect luster that it held, such caused the breath to hitch in Chrollo's throat. Something calcined deep within and that ache he had felt so long ago, recrudesced.

 

Perfect, pronounced lips, soft looking, pale and immaculate skin framed by those that gorgeous crop of hair; the older man itched to card his fingers through the delicate locks, but refrained. Everything about the succulent Kurta, all his beauty, the purity he held, the frangible shape to his effeminate body that was still powerful, just the way his eyes would focus with that indeterminate gaze, but would become oh so refined and splendiferous when they turned that incandescent scarlet, just the mere thought of it made Chrollo become even more enticed then he had been before.

 

Everything that made the boy who he was, from the first time he encountered this phantom of his past to the present as he stood over the slumbering embodiment of the very avenger that sought his own demise was now the focal point of his desires. Never had Chrollo ever thought that such like this would come to pass. Yet, here he was, yearning for the one thing he that was akin to the forbidden fruit. Kurapika was everything he could have ever wanted, the very last in the world that was just as precious as that of fragile glass, and despite being a practical living artifact, the blond was unique in his own way. But it went beyond even that. The clutch it had on him, just the indirect way the precious Kurta caused his heart to palpitate from his sheer alacrity alone was enough to enamor the capacitated leader of the Geneiryodan.

 

It was surreal. So hypnotic. So calmative. Chrollo still didn't quite contemplate exactly what it was about the blond that drew him in the way he had, but one thing's for certain, the feeling it gave, the change in pace it held was something he wasn't appetent in letting go of. He quite enjoyed these newfound sensations.

 

Letting his attention wander over the boy's concealed frame, eyes landed on something shining beneath the moonlight as it washed over the other and took notice that within his open hand sat that very same stone of which Chrollo had attributed the blond had taken a relative shining to. Instantly the remembrance of it caused a smile to spawn upon his lips. Circumspectly, he gently and imperceptibly closed the Kurta's lithe fingers around the stone before stepping back and agilely sweeping the bangs away from the boy's face. A breath hitched again within Chrollo's throat and he had to occlude himself. Just touching the young hunter rose sentiments in him that wasn't as profound as before. It was difficult as is resisting the urge just to pull the blond into his arms and never let go. Snorting, the older man stepped back towards the open window, allowing one last glance at the beautiful Kurta before bracing himself upon the sill of the window frame, "Soon Kurapika, soon." He whispered and was gone as quickly as he appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there are subtleties that are beginning to become more apparent as the story progresses. Of course, Chrollo's feelings are altering a little more seamlessly then Kurapika's but his are changing, just a little more coarsely. However, the next chapter will have some events that will give the story a little more of a jolt.


	8. Predications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night, Kurapika has a very profound, yet emotional visit. Chrollo muses over initiating the next step in his plans during his pursuit of Kurapika while the blond finds something left behind that sparks his determination in finally addressing his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am back! Sorry for the week delay - I had so much happen in the week prior with ongoing medical issues on top of dealing with a lingering bout of insomnia that inadvertently caused me to fall into sleep deprivation that I wasn't able to get much done during that time due to being too tired. I also found some difficulty writing this chapter, especially the first part so this one ended up being delayed longer then I expected.
> 
> However, a spark of good news is I have secured a beta reader. One of my IRL friends who has done professional editorial work in the past has offered to beta for this fic so hopefully all subsequent chapters from here on out should be put through that source. This in turn could potentially delay chapter releases depending on how fast I get them back but that could also mean multiple chapters are put out at one time, however.

_Vapors. Twisted and coiling tendrils erratically wisped around the area and into the very reaches of the sky like a tremulant beast. Its thin transparent filaments began creeping along in a ominous, flagrant warning, slowly filtered their way towards him like a thick fog, shrouding his vision momentarily and encapsulated him within the curtain of darkness as he was kneeling on the ground. Consternation ensued, and he felt every muscle and nerve inevitably cinch, chest becoming bound and constrained, lungs frozen as they labored for air. Hackles rose; he could feel it, the kinesthesia, just the way the brume swelled around him, almost as if he was asphyxiating and his eyes grew wide, the avoirdupois in the atmosphere suddenly caused an abrupt change in the barometric pressure, inducing his awareness to soon became elevated and fortuitously he became hyper sensitive._

 

_Such had proliferated the only reaction he knew; apprehension. It was because of this, of the unknown that it was intrinsic, boring abyssal down to his very soul, even when he felt that all hope, all sanctity had been lost. That everything was finally coming to stake its claim upon his soul and the end was falling nigh, every ounce of credence evanesced, leaving him feeling nothing but forlorn._

 

_It wasn't until after an incipient warmth had environed his visage that he soon came to raise up, crystalline white now adorning blanched flesh. Through blurred vision, amiss the rising effluvium and interminable pother that raged around him, his sole focus was on that feeling, its ataractic state making him forget the malignancy that only seemed to howl upon the winds in its affirmation to consume him whole. Though something vibrated within its dismal call..._

 

_Slender, gentle and loving fingers slowly began to materialize, the ethereal glow which surrounded them had cupped his cheeks within its incandescence and brought about a sense of serenity that soon conciliated all his fears and for a moment, he became rapt just by their tender nature alone. Something so familiar, so perceptible had pricked at his awareness, drawing his eyes to those hands which connected to something tangible yet pellucid, apparitional image comprised into form and soon his eyes met with those of equal facsimile. The cognizance caused a near fanatical reaction._

 

_“Kurapika...”_

 

_That voice... He knew exactly who it belonged to._

 

_It was implausible, not concedable or just some duplicity of the mind, just a mere figment generated to instill doubt and madness. He just couldn't... There was no way..._

 

_“Kurapika...”_

 

 _He lifted up further, eyes now shrouded by a curtain of salty liquid that had long since defied the odds and began streaking down his face, its limpid movements drawing rivulets along his cool flesh and off his jaw. How... Could this be...? He searched for the source of the voice that sounded to clarion_.

 

_The imagery, it was so hypnagogic, as if his mind was playing tricks upon him. Yet, the very same picturesque likeness that he remembered so well encapsulated his entire vision. It was like staring into an almost perfect reflection of himself._

 

_Yet, those dark, enchanting eyes, those that beheld so much adoration and benevolence was staring back into his own, and for unrequited moments all he could do was remain locked, unable to move as all his memories, everything that had haunted him for so long came back in a turbulent alluvium. What he was seeing, the very effigy of who he had long since accepted as defunct from the world, was the very thing who practically gripped his very soul. That smile, how could he have ever forgotten that?_

 

_“Mother...”_

 

_The words glissaded off his lips before he was even aware, every part of him aching from the pain. From the bereavement he endured, his own arms reaching out for the very thing he had so suspired to touch._

 

_“Is it really you?”_

 

_Every part of him burned, as if he was on fire, but a lingering coolness was retained on his flesh, even as those amorous hands continued to cup his face and kept a hold on him that seemed to extend through the variants of time. Though for him, just being in close proximity, even if such was excessively hard to presuppose that the very imagery before him was that of his long deceased mother, just to see her again, even if such was pseudo, for once it eased the tempest in his heart just to hear that melodious voice once more._

 

_“Yes my son, it is really me. I have missed you.”_

 

_So hard it was, knowing that in reality, the person before him wasn't explicitly corporeal, but seeing the embodiment of the one whom had meant the most to him in his life only brought back a complete sense of paucity, that the emptiness he had felt for a good portion of his existence came rushing back, leaving him in a state of nearly faltering. Slowly he breathed and those ambiguous blue eyes resided on those browns he remembered oh so vividly, just the lucidity of it nearly startled him and he was taken aback, left to construe the meaning of the sight which stood before him. Oh how she seemed to glow with a metaphysical light. Faster those tears came; it was as if everything from his past was catching up to him and slowly, he was breaking._

 

_“I have missed you too, mother. It's so good to see your face, oh how I have longed for this day.”_

 

_Like waves crashing upon the shore, everything came upon him at all once, the instant crash of emotions, the castigation he had long since felt levy to had all come down in a puissant tempest and as such, his life was finding its conclusion. But yet, the being before him could sense this, which caused him to withhold the objection he was feeling and divert his wayward mind as it transitioned to that of perspicuity which left him with a better sense of understanding under the current circumstances. It was just so hard to parse everything that he was going through._

 

_“As have I my sweet boy, you look almost the same as I last remember.”_

 

_Those phantasmal fingers never left his face, their warmth only pullulating fondness and altruism, the permeation of it into his very being bolstered a sense of allay to his underlying torment. He could see that smile only broaden on the ghost's translucent lips, though she was prominent to his mind's eye. Instinctively, as if her touch was indeed, real, he leaned into it, the small rivers evident upon his skin._

 

_“You are as I remember you too, mother. Just like the very last time I saw you, right before everything that happened.”_

 

_It was in that moment where the figure's awareness perked his own and his gaze met the eidolon's own, though only that softness to her expression fostered in abiding his mitigation and repose. Though he was unable to retract, the pull too prodigious for him to avulse himself from, his focus retained on that of the efferent being, the words knelling in the air around him. It was so ambrosial._

 

_“Kurapika...”_

 

_The words echoed, soothing his crucified spirit, bringing attention towards the manifestation of his mother._

 

_"Kurapika my son, you are anguished, I can see it in your eyes, even your soul, it's not at somnolence. Why are you allowing yourself to remain so afflicted?"_

 

_For a moment he fell into reticence, trying to find the will to compose himself, to formulate an explanation. He didn’t easily comprise an answer; the catechism in her eyes was enough to seize his own heart. The fear of making her feel disappointed and penitent sat in the back of his mind. His auroral eyes soon dulled, becoming lackluster as his buoyancy waned._

 

_"Because I cannot seem to let go of all the pain in my heart, nor all the misery and purgatory I've been forced to endure. The knowledge of your death, our clan's slaughter has left me hollow. I... I can't move on. I have to see you and everyone else avenged."_

 

_As the words left his lips, the affable hue to her eyes spoke only of sadness and those fingers slipped beneath his chin, gently lifting his head up to meet completely at eye level, though the comity in those pacifying eyes; he couldn't help but feel mollified._

 

_"Oh Kurapika, how it pains me to watch you so as you have lost your way and have found yourself astray in the darkness. This is definitely not what has been destined for you."_

 

_The affirmation only soon brought him about from his jaundiced state of mind, his expression becoming that of stupefaction; the very thought that his own mother who was murdered in cold blood could have such a equitable outlook on what happened to her, to everyone he had ever loved. Such only mystified him, left him struck with the contemplation of her own words and practically inquisitive on how such could have ever been considered. For him, it was beyond any illation._

 

_"But mother, how can I simply ignore the fact that you and everyone else had been so callously taken away from me and that I have to live with the images, the horrification and atrocities which have been forever incised into my mind? Just the very aspect of how I found you... Found everyone else... Your eyes missing... Oh mother... I just don't have it in me to forgive..."_

 

_Faster the tears came; pools of crystalline began to form along the ridges of achromatic fingers as the thumbs were gingerly swiping away at the falling droplets that were leaving rivers down his pale cheeks. Without vacillation, he tilted into the touches, eyes having since fallen shut and become obscured from the world. Just the predilection and loving touches drew him down into a sort of vacuous stupor despite the apparition of his mother was determinate in soothing his interminable plights. It was just so hard knowing that even though she was currently there, it was for the interim and he would inescapably lose her again._

 

_Fear of that wove deep into his heart - he didn't want to have to endure that all over again._

 

_"My son, I know that resentment and bitterness laces your heart, but it worries me that you are allowing it to completely consume you and inexorably you will succumb to tenebrosity, which I fear will cause you to meet your own demise."_

 

_The air around them began to drop in temperature, slowly becoming hyperborean and he opened his eyes, though vision was blurred by the sheen of tears that assailed them, and allowed a vague glimpse at her. Soon he was met with anguish and distress, the revenant's expression having drastically changed and the sudden realization struck him down to the very core, feeling the culpability and stigma weave its way into his mind and he couldn't help but fluctuate beneath its burdens and weight._

 

_"Still... How am I supposed to be able to do that knowing those who murdered you... And everyone else is still out there? Tell me how can I go on with my life with that kind of discernment?"_

 

_Saturninity descended around them and for that moment, he found the aptitude to notice the subjacent look in the spirit's eyes and were abyssal into the very core, finding that the same emotional turmoil of which wracked him did the same for her, though such was not due to her extirpation from the world, but for that of his own martyrdom. He could practically hear her pleas, their pleas, and those combined voices suddenly entreating him to stop in his vocation, in his condemnation. All the pain and lamenting and waves of sorrow emanated into the air around them and struck him again. But this time, he felt as he may crumble, body growing feeble from just the sounds of heartache alone. Was his clan really trying to convince him obviate?_

 

_"Kurapika, do you really think you can continue on like this and expect to still preside when it’s all said and done? Do you really believe this is what I want for you? What the rest of us want for you? It's never what we had wanted. I understand your pain and grief at having us taken away so suddenly from you and the burden of subjection you must feel because of it. But we don't want you to seek retribution for our deaths; we just want you to live."_

 

_Her very words, just the pronouncement which echoed like chimes upon the wind carried tried and true, though such was paramount, he found the notion hard to believe. Though the urgency of their will and their wish was stringent, he couldn't help but wonder why they would feel as such and why they wouldn't seek to aid his fortitude towards finding them peace through requital. It was disconcerting. And yet..._

 

_"After all that happened, especially knowing the very cause for your nihility still walks the face of the Earth, everyone one of you would find it acceptable of me to just let go of everything without seeking any form of justice? I mean... How can any of you be simply complacent with the fact that ultimately nothing is being recalibrated as a result?"_

 

_Those eyes, though diaphanous with their ever present altruism seemed to harbor a softness that he couldn't quite describe, though it was the same he remembered seeing in her express when she was... Alive. For a breadth of a moment, he was drawn in by her harmonious state, finding his mind abating from the amalgamated sensations that he was enduring. Something about her countenance, the look upon it spoke of a silent invocation, one he surmised was in hope of swaying his mindset, to innervate him onto a different path, one that he knew would be polar opposite of which he has long since now, traveled on. Though the intensity of such a lugubrious gaze caused his own heart to twinge; how he could remain so selfish, the very idea caused him to be sullen with himself. He already blamed himself for the probability of his clan's demise, for not being there when he made his iniquitous decision to leave the village, and now to permeate such again when they were practically imploring him to alter his ways, and not just for his sake, how could he simply ignore it?_

 

_"My son, we never wanted nor expected you to avenge our deaths. Granted, the circumstances that lead up to such events, or even thereafter, I took consolation in knowing you survived. To be honest, we all did and knowing that you were alive, that regardless of you being the sole survivor, you are the last of our people. If you was to die now and forego everything just for one moment of satiety in sake of extracting the very same that was done to us, then all will be lost. It is a dark and desolate path you now walk, and I fear for your soul. What you propose is a great sin, done in the very same light by the very same means. You truly have so much to hope for. So much to live for."_

 

_The limpidity of the situation, the efficacy of her words, just how true the meaning and coherence they held, it bore deep into his very being and he couldn't help but feel coercion behind it. The cacophony which arose around him had piqued his attention and caused him to feel an abrupt sense of infirmity, his mind reeling once again from his lack of concentration and all the bile started to rise in his throat. Once again he allowed his eyes to lock with the specter's own, and this time, he couldn't help but feel abashed._

 

_"I... Am sorry mother. I never meant to make you think of me as such. All I ever wanted was to give you... All of you peace after everything that had happened. Never had I thought of what you would have wanted or desired, for all I sought was just a means to an end. But..." He began, practically choking on his own speech, his weeping only growing in severity, "There is still the fact of my... Feelings. These strange and errable sensations I have been experiencing. They are ones that I have been erroneously harboring for the very one who led the group which committed that heinous act against you. I... Don't know what to do anymore... I have been so flummoxed by it."_

 

_Those perspicuous digits, after clearing a majority of the glassy trails from the surface of his cheeks, now swept beneath his chin, raising his head up to be more level with her own gaze, those piercing browns now seemed to perforate down into his very soul. For a moment he was taken aback, his golden tresses being swept back by her other hand, though the admission was nothing but tender. Everything about the way his mother looked, just her seraphic nature alone; nothing had changed from what he once knew and remembered her as. The simple gesture made him propitiate and he quietly abdicated._

 

_"Let me ask you this; do you believe what you may be feeling could be for any particular reason? That maybe, just maybe Moirai may be trying to acquaint for all the infelicity and misery you have suffered? It's pained all of us to watch you as you have, and yet, perhaps divinity may be presenting a different outcome for you that would prove to be much greater and constructive than ever before? As much as those sentiments and feelings may be foreign and or idiosyncratic, we will never renounce or disown you, should you enact upon them. So long as you're happy, that is all I could ever want for you Kurapika. All any of us could ever want."_

 

_It was so much information to process, so much to take in and accede to. Though his mother had never once led him astray, just hearing the confession that she would support him in all his endeavors, down to the very one of which he had nothing but asperity towards, not only stunned him, but left him divaricated from belief such was the case. Still, was it possible that, not only did they wish for him to live, but to find happiness wherever possible? Even if that meant doing so in the one thing he had despised for so long?_

 

_"But... How can you say that? After all that has been done, and continues to be done, can someone like him even be capable of fostering sympathy, compassion and or love for anyone aside himself? Do you realize what you are saying?"_

 

_The clamor of his own voice and the underlying rancor etching his words caused him to wince and he instantly retracted under her still loving gaze. "I... I am sorry mother; I didn't mean to be so harsh towards you."_

 

_Again, those genial fingers of hers continued to remain almost feather light beneath his chin, keeping his leveled position so that he could see down into the very depths of her alluring eyes. One thumb began to stroke delicately along the side of his jaw, its sweeping motion doing nothing but appease his growing fears._

 

 _"You do not have to worry. I understand your fears, your concerns and your reluctance. Such is normal and I could never fault you for it. At the current, from the look in your eyes to what I feel that resides down in your soul, to which you cannot hide from me my son, I am your mother after all," Such a jovial smile graced her lips, her translucid frame, though incorporeal, came close to his own and her embodiment brought him to her and_ e _mbraced him, one hand now carding through his blond locks, "I can tell there has been a recent surge of emotions within you. Despite you are in contest with it, from what I can sense, you have began to question if what you have been experiencing is indeed, potentially real or tangible. Again as I have stated, perchance what you could be going through, all those innervations and experiences could just very well be divine intervention. Just as such could be said about me."_

 

_As she allowed her words to process, such was the same for her as she took in the very real distinction that her son was struggling with the notion of her asseverations. But, decidedly it was time to intercede, revealing the truths to him for hope of impeding from following down his current path which would surely lead him towards nothing but death and destruction. The insight as such would be the case if he wasn't culled from persisting with his uncouth decisions. This inlaid not only apt concern, but unease with the fact that it was only a matter of time before the prediction would come to pass. Surely the last thing she or the rest of the deceased Kurtas wished was for their last of their kind to egress from the world and repudiate their legacy. If saving his life meant committing him to the one thing which she knew currently went against his standards, then so be it. So long as his survival and happiness was ensured, everything else was irrelevant._

 

_Utilizing his taciturnity, she pressed on, "Don't refute what you are experiencing just yet my son. Let things unfurl as they may and the winds guide you upon your journey. Mourn not for us as we have already found our peace, but you still have yet to find that ataraxia in your life, and until you do, you will never find the solace you so deserve. The very thing which may give you that outlet may just be right before you and ask yourself; are you able to hold esteem for that which you value if you cannot envision clearly? I have seen his recent proclamations towards my son; such isn’t as execrable as it may seem."_

 

_Even as he stood, practically leaning listless against her chiffon frame despite her cadaverous like appearance, there was something concretizing about her touch, about her embodiment. It felt so palpable, so genuine. Just like the words spoken. He apperceived no deception or farce from what she had spoke and the emotions perceived also felt forthright, as if he was standing before her for real and not a mere simulacrum projecting her likeness, emotions and mindset. Still something about it... About her... Could it be possible that perhaps she had indeed, come back from the grave just to see him one last time? That her love was so strong, so infused with vivacity and esprit that it gave her enough verve to be able and materialize before him in hopes of saving his life, his soul? So many possibilities and yet, the only thing he could rely on was the fact that even if such was mimeo or authentic, one thing was for certain - his mother was here and now. It was an indubitable fact that gave him a semblance of comfort._

 

_Despite being weakened, filled with dejection at her loss while he stood in her presence, the latent meaning that it conveyed was enough to garner insouciance in his own state of mind and soon he found himself becoming quixotic._

 

_"It's just hard, so hard to comprehend, to understand, and even accept that such is permissible, even by your standards. I know the path I have chosen is a desolate and tragic one; but if such is your wish and the wish of our people that I... I find a way to move on then, I will. I just don't know if I can really allow myself to find happiness in the root of the cause, however. I just... Really do not know if that is something I can ever learn to accede to."_

 

_Fingers swept so imperturbably through his tresses, pushing them back and away from his blue eyes, her own searching intently within his, militating the authenticity of her merit, only wanting what she knew was best for him. It was almost as if he could sense this just by the gesture alone, and as such, he easily capitulated._

 

_"Do not rush things my precious boy; things will happen in their own time if you allow it. Given the chance, everything will work itself out and for your mind to calm and achieve that level of resolution; it can only be ascertained within empathy and tranquility. Forcing things will only create a negative backlash that will not extrapolate the desired results."_

 

_It was hard to resist. Nay, he couldn't and didn't want to resist. As much as it petrified him that he could or would lose all his volition and tenacity, the very aspect of everything finally coming about full circle, of conciliating and ending his perpetually demoralizing situation left a bit of an inveigling pull that he was finding was slowly winning him over. Just the nature of the situation, the constant behest of his mother's own voice and how she wanted to intercession in hopes of stopping the vicious cycle of which he was recurring in was enough to warrant the justification of potential change. Regardless of the fact that such terms was still something he was finding it rather difficult to accede, knowing that she and the rest of his clan were in joint ratification of his survival had began to lead him towards the same sentiment. Perhaps this was what he really needed and that maybe it really was time to put his weary mind to rest._

 

_"I wish I could formulate a complete understanding for this request, but I won't deny as such and because I don't want you or the rest of our clan to be incensed with me and or my choices, I will accept renunciation. For once, it will be nice to not have to live in constant entropy."_

 

_Her smile broadened, obviously ameliorated by his words. Slowly she backed away, her head tilted as she admired the vision of her son, taking in all his grace and valor, noting that he was still growing into a rather fine young man. Lucent digits unraveled from his frame and pulled away and her form began to gradually evanesce as her light started to fade, leaving him surrounded by shadows once more, though the angelus sound of her voice echoed through the night._

 

_"I am glad to hear. Never forget what I have told you and know that I will always love you. Always face toward the future and never look back. Live, my son. Just... Live and be happy."_

 

_With the finality of her words, she was gone. For what felt like an eternity, he stood amid the ebonized scene were nothing existed, not even the vapors he remembered that surrounded him before his mother materialized. Silently, the tears fell as her voice rang clear and loud within his mind. It was at that point when adumbration had struck._

 

His heart had began to pestle within the confines of his chest; even his lungs agonized for air as the vividness of his dream came back in a unconstrained flood, leaving him nearly in complete distress. Kurapika sat completely buckram straight, the forced awakening from midst his slumber only caused him to reel, mind nearly neurotic from the practical catalepsy of the dream. Lithe hands came up and obscured his visage, leaving him almost wracked as the thought of his mother drifted through his mind. It was a lot to take in, so much to process and just the very notion of what was bestowed, the very  _prospect_ \- the thought of potentially allowing the reception of his emotions, especially the ones he had been contrarian with in actually letting go of everything he had long since committed and vowed to see reach its culmination nearly broke his mentality. But at the beckon of his mother... And of his clan, all those voices and how they clamored for his will to live, to carry on and de novo within a new life, a new standing, he couldn't help but want to dedition to it.

 

For so long he sat there and ruminated over the very words of which his mother had spoken to him, remembering the perspicuity of her professions along with her pleas for him to dissuade from his current choices; never had he ever experienced such a vision that left him feeling so rattled so disabused and for once, just perhaps for once, he had finally began to see the portent outcome of the path he now traveled.

 

Even if such could be said was done amid a moment of clarity, for him, it would take time to be able to come to terms with, for he knew that the current tasks he had taken on, the very same of which had given him so much reason to live would now be the ultimate cause for his  _downfall._

 

How it had come to this, Kurapika wasn't certain.

 

However the Kurta didn't want to refute or impinge on the wishes by both his mother and his clan. Just having heard their desires for him to simply surmount their passing and his own dogma gave him the reasoning he so desperately needed.

 

Moving on and finding a different walk in life, tossing away all he had ever come to know or learn would not be easy. For so long all he had known was the choler in his heart, which had been ingrained so deep, it would take time to negate. Change was good, change was necessary, but for one of this caliber, of this magnitude wouldn't come without patience and diligence, one he knew he had to foment if he was to succeed.

 

Reaching that point, well that was the key. The blond knew he needed the presidio if he was to even place the idealism into effect, which on the opposing side, would prove to be the most difficult as he was still perplexed with exactly on how to proceed, and on his own. He was nearly terrified at the notion, not only of the fact it was an insurmountable change, but also of garnering disappointment from his mother and his clan.

 

Then there was the fact that, even as much as he didn't wish to admit to it, but the admission she had made towards his recent erratic emotions, ones that harbored an entirely different meaning towards the one person of whom he had devoted to seeing condemned into purgatory like he was, had taken him aback. Her confession as well as her encouragement in him to see if anything developed between him and Chrollo Lucifer aside the nagging dissention left him feeling oddly conjectural.

 

_Was it even possible that he was able to find love and or happiness in a person such as the leader of the Geneiryodan, himself?_

 

It really was just so much to take in that Kurapika couldn't deal. Not at the moment. The world around him seemed to sway and for the time being, while he was attempting to allow everything he had just experienced to sink into his unsettled mind, the blond concluded it'd be best to sleep on it. Due to his current state, he was just in no real state to try and assess everything that had happened. There was just too much at the current to even attempt to really try and focus.

 

For how could he do so with knowing what could potentially end up becoming the inevitable? 

 

With that notion, Kurapika settled on postponing his deliberation until he was in a better mindset to better rationalize and process all the information he had before settling on a final decision. There was a lot to think over, and considering all he had recently gone through and with how tense he had been, now was not the time for him to make a judgment call, that much he knew. For now, it would have to wait until knew for certain he could come to a proper conclusion without being completely inveigled.

 

 

**§§§§§§**

 

 

He knew couldn't help the contention that flowed around him. Even for Chrollo it was a source of inner disunity, knowing that there was so much presumption of events turning sour that the raven-haired man couldn't think of anything astride the fact that protecting his own ventures was top priority. Granted he didn't want to sacrifice integrity just for the same of his own gratification.  _No_. It was beyond that. Seeing all he's striven for, everything he worked so hard towards and that his current standpoint was becoming that of near absolution, the only thing that mattered most was seeing all his efforts come to fruition and succession.

 

For him, it was a matter of continuing to construct that foundation and enhancing the believability of connecting trust, even if the ultimate goal was to win the boy's heart despite a master thief such as himself he could have easily stolen it. But such was fornenst to the actual point; even if he wished to display a semblance of honesty, substantiating that idea would only further solidify the fact that he was only seeking to integrate the young Kurta into his life with earnest, while attempting to provide him with another more viable reason to come into the fold and find another more satisfying life then which he currently held. This was something Chrollo had long since noted had only filled with sorrow and despair. Not only would it be an insurmountable loss and a great pity if the last remaining Kurta in the world was to perish and by his own hand, but also to lose such great potential as well as a likely valuable partner, such was to say it was something the Geneiryodan leader wasn't willing to risk.

 

Then there was the prospect of his emotional attachment and romantic feelings which was beginning to manifest. Such was to say he was finding himself becoming more and more entrenched with the blond by the day. Granted he had more than one reason for his objective in attempting to persuade the blond into coming to his side - it wasn't just for the sake of his own benefit or for the Geneiryodan, but also for that of the boy's own welfare. At the current, Kurapika was parlous, not only to himself but to his Spiders as well. Though such didn't even end there; for some reason unbeknownst to him, Chrollo felt the compulsion to protect the blond as a strong budding sensation to prevent any calamitous effects from bestowing itself upon the boy seemed to reign strong. Perhaps it had to do with his recent emotional sway, as he had noticed the alteration with his outlook towards the Kurta had been a drastic innovation.

 

Not that such a change nonplussed him in any way. Quite to the contrary it only heightened his determination.

 

Considering who he was and how most of his entire life had been laid out, the good, the bad, though widely accepted this was a newfound sensation that Chrollo thoroughly enjoyed. Sure, he had partners in the past, though none of which were ever worth mentioning or held their merit to him in any way and the one thing that he had never found with any of them was a latent connection of any kind. Because of that, he had become contented in his own idiosyncrasy, which was satiating at the time. But now, with this new development between him and Kurapika, he couldn't vouch such was the case. For Chrollo was beginning to realize the novelty behind the new transpiration, which was something he only wanted to see the  _ontogenesis_  of.

 

It was in laconic resolution which Chrollo had made the certitude of his decision; he would see his plans through, there was no turning back. Something inside himself clawed with determinate fervency, the voice too assonant for him to simply ignore, even as the notion of his own heart fluttering in conjunction with the impetus drive such a voice was concussing him into and the fanatical need that soon followed was enough to enforce the raven-haired man to push forward in his endeavor. He simply couldn't get the beautiful young Kurta out of his mind.

 

Never had he felt this way before - even considering the fact of what partners he had in the past, none of which amounted to much of anything or even held a candle to the very transcendence that the blond possessed. The boy was truly blessed in more ways than one, though Chrollo was certain it was something that he was sure Kurapika was completely oblivious towards. No matter, one way or another, he would open up the blond's eyes and show the boy just how serious, how  _intent_  he was, even if it meant sacrificing the means necessary to reach such a consummation.

 

Even now as he knew that the precarious Kurta was close by, his presence not entirely well esoteric, the resolute man continued on as if he was still unawares, and enjoying the thrill of this hunt that the bond had initiated what seemed so long ago. It had been quite a few months since this grandiose venture had started and in the measured amount of time the two had spent engaged within this game of cat and mouse had given enough time that was prerequisite for Chrollo to have adequately changed his entire perspective on the given situation and for his desires to vastly change towards the Kurta.

 

It was like night and day, just was the same between them. Even as he watched the robust young hunter out of his peripheral vision, calculating and excogitating, those eyes focused so intently on him as he sat quietly upon a park bench amid a flourished and palatial garden, the blooms having attracted an astronomic gathering of people who had more than likely came to see the luscious efflorescent display had gone almost unnoticed by the Geneiryodan leader, as he was too immersed in the book of which rested in his lap and that the fact the decisive blond he so eagerly sought was only a few mere kilometers away.

 

Despite the milling crowd around him, the feeling of how the Kurta's eyes roved over his body, the heat and temerity, yet a thin vein of venereal astriction which left an overtone just beneath had caused a faint grin to evince over the older man's lips.  _Good_. It seemed that Kurapika was beginning to feel the same dynamic pull that he was. Just a few more steps and Chrollo was fairly confident he would be able to convince the Kurta to his side. Just the rewards, the predilection of it, the very notion that the most ravishing and seductive creature he had ever laid his eyes on could very well be his was enough that the older man could almost taste it.

 

With that in mind and the simple fact that he was so close to implementing the last steps towards his objective was enough to facilitate his adjudicature in proceeding with that sooner than expected. The results of his past attempts were already strumming along and quite nicely. Chrollo had noted he was making sufficient and eminent progress with the blond, such that was seen currently as satisfactory. It was enough in his mind to advance the next step in his objective.

 

He had already mapped out in great detail the outline of his progress and design long ago, having since predicted in rough estimation exactly on how and where this was going to play out. Considering how smoothly and efficiently the situation was progressing and at a faster rate than was expected, Chrollo noted that his plan had been turning out better than he expected. The idea only added to his confidence that the inevitable would occur where he would find the boy willfully coming to his side and with hopefully the desire to be something more than just a comrade. But such didn't worry the raven-head as much as he thought it would for he was fairly confident that despite the ongoing dissonance the boy was going through, there was an overture, an exordium beginning to facilitate something more passionate, more physical, and possibly  _emotional_  in the young Kurta. Chrollo was able to sense it just recently and even now as the blond was relatively close enough that he could feel the boy's presence, such continued to reign true. Despite there was that slight possible backlash his acts as of late may have produced, it was still countervail to which again, seemed to prompt a more positive response to his implications then not.

 

This only furthered Chrollo’s drive, for as fortuitous as the situation was presenting, he knew there was still a need to be meticulous and breviloquent but it was still promising. He just knew to keep the situation from becoming too convoluted as such could put a strain on all his efforts and axiomatically drive Kurapika away.

 

Chrollo abstractedly stroked his digits over the long, but thin box which sat beside him, cogitating over the many possible outcomes his next step could conceivably bring. He knew it was in part, risky with his next chosen gift to present to the blond, considering the nature of item in question. But at this point, with how incomparably far he had come, well, there was just no going back. Not that Chrollo actually wanted to as the kismet of his desired outcome was just too monumental. If he didn't place any faith in his own wagers then he would have lost from the get go. Gambling as such like he was now was most definitely something that the master thief was not new to and this was just another venture like any other, but with way more invested.

 

Thoroughly satiated and finally growing narcoleptic of dealing with the increasing crowd of people that were still proliferating around him, Chrollo firmly closed the book that peculiarly enough, he had deviated from reading when he had succumbed to his musings and expeditiously glanced off to his side to see that the blond was still studiously watching him. Though still superimposed with that strange dusty hooded article he had seen the blond wearing nearly constantly since finding him in Ti'alma, which as usual was meretricious, it didn't conceal the boy as well as he thought it did, but no matter. He simply stowed away his book and stood, though his eyes never wavered from the blond's figure as to track his reactions and of course as predicted, the Kurta bristled, posture having changed from being more reposed to taunt and rigid.

 

Smiling confidently, the Geneiryodan leader casually picked up the red lipped box and turned, waiting for the crowd to inspissate, knowing that yet again, he was going to have to ditch his stalker if he was going to be able to acquire the time necessary to make the delivery he needed to without being detected, lest he wished to add direct confrontation to the list of things he didn't want to occur. At least, not at this point, anyway. Still, it was safe to say it would be a fair assessment that such an outcome could happen if he allowed any of his actions to become fallible from negligence. It was  _definitely_  a position he had to consider avoiding.

 

Imperceptibly, the flow of people continued to swell and increase, giving Chrollo the aril necessary to merge into the throng, but the amplitude needed to maneuver around without the threat of being trampled. As he backed into the overflow, he could see the blond try to decussate the distance needed to stay in close enough proximity, but the raven-head was faster and more nimble then his precious Kurta was and easily surpassed the other. As he slowly faded into the masses, the older man watched in amusement as the boy's face became constrained with frustration as he realized that he was losing his quarry again. Chrollo just simply  _evanished_  without a trace, leaving the boy behind to vacillate on what happened and for the criminal mastermind to proceed with his plan unhindered.

 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

Kurapika grunted - the midday sun alongside the barometric pressure and the high temperature had caused him some incommodiousness, and he shifted awkwardly within the spot which he stood. It also didn't help that he had eaten not long prior to taking his vantage point and the torridity of the day was making him a bit nauseous. Though gratefully, it wasn't enough to make him throw up the contents of his stomach, but the swelter certainly didn't help. There was just too much amassed moisture in the air for him to simply ignore the humidity.

 

But like any other day, he had to embark on what was becoming or rather had become a practical daily routine for him to seek out and supervene his mark, Chrollo Lucifer, who was leisurely mitigating on a bench within a park designated to showcasing a rather lush garden, one that the Kurta had acknowledged was uncannily evocative of back home in the Lusko Province. There were so many flora that he recognized which was unequivocal to those that grew in the forests he remembered from when he was a child, and seeing the landscape was almost  _analeptic_. Though as much as the young Kurta wished to reveal in past anamneses, there was still his objective at hand, one of which, even if being here now held now more than one reason, he still had to retain some form of focus. However, it was hard by its own right to not peregrinate, his thoughts still revolving over the events of the prior night and the emotional dream where his own mother came to visit him and just how much of an impact it left on him.

 

Everything she had spoken, through a lot of what was intoned had been uplifting, even down to the very fact that she had interceded that not just her, but with the rest of his clan there was a collective desire for him to continue on living. However, such meant annulling everything that he had long since resolutely committed to in order to find his niche in the world wherein he could pursue happiness. It was something he still fluctuated on, but how beset her prayer was, just the desperation and fear she held for his own wellbeing and the fact that he really was traveling down a path towards ultimate destruction was enough for him to severely consider her words, for it had been her wish as well as the wish of his kin for him to not expire and leave their existence to  _fade_  into a shadow of a memory.

 

Although, one thing he found prominent was the fact that his mother had alluded towards that of his wavering emotional discordance he was having towards the one person of which had been the focal point for all his troubles. Though as of late, that very same opinion had become questionable despite the fact that the implication was becoming worrisome. He was still having a difficult time processing the fact that his mother had more than just implied his connectivity to the older man, but it seemed as if there was adumbration  _behind_  the meaning, almost as if such an outcome had long since been delineated for him. Whether or not it was verity was an entirely separate matter. In any regard, he was still having a hard time processing the very notion despite his mother's reassuring wisdom. How she believed he would be able to find happiness with someone like Chrollo Lucifer was something he still found incomprehensible. But there was a small part of him to discept over the idea, not completely rebutting it.

 

Kurapika shivered at the thought, in  _both_  adversity and curiosity.

 

Ever since he experienced that vision, his mind had been itinerant over exactly what kind of life could be attained with someone like the raven-haired man he had been so expectantly stalking for practically three months now. Thinking back on it, just the type of person Chrollo Lucifer was and the kind of lifestyle the man led as he requisitioned a group of thieves to marauder, pilferage, ransack and murder only made the idealism that much more  _insane_. What he didn't realize was the darker voices that had recently hypostatized within his mental state had become impelling, one again trying to invoke a fracas amid his thoughts. Both his subconscious and awareness once again began to quarrel and Kurapika was finding it difficult once again to concentrate. While he tried to focus on maintaining attentiveness to the head Spider's actions, he also found himself embroiled in conflict, the more nefarious aspects of his mentality indulging on the very concept that there very well may be a prospect to be had by becoming involved with the older man and that regardless of the erratic lifestyle he chose, the boons could certainly outweighed any cons.

 

_"It doesn't matter what his status is, he could offer you so much more than anyone else can! Can't you see that?"_

 

_"Of course there may be blood stained on his hands, but you could potentially change that. Your influence should be enough along with your determination."_

 

_"You've got to let go! You will die otherwise! Don't you want to live like your clan wants you to?"_

 

_"He has offered so many incentives and given so many reasons to be considerate of the fact he may potentially have a genuine interest in you."_

 

_"His gorgeous eyes and that alluring smile, by the Gods don't you feel the pull he has upon you?"_

 

_"You wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. Granted your friends have given you their camaraderie, but I know that hasn't been enough. You still want more, so much more. There is a yearning in your heart and you crave for his love, don't you?"_

 

Kurapika closed his eyes, his body becoming tremulous as the voices continued their clamor, the vociferation echoed in his ears and the upended Kurta was finding himself becoming less and less cohesive, every part of him feeling as if he was coming undone at the seams. For some time now he had been battling with his own subconscious and he was at the point of becoming totally unsure of what to do  _anymore_.

 

For Kurapika, he felt as if he was becoming lost amid a sea of consternation and tribulation.

 

Clutching at his chest once he realized that his lungs had begun to agonize for air as he panted heavily, the Kurta attempted to push back all the arduous thoughts plaguing his mind along with the persistent voices as he once again attempted to regain his lost composure. For now, he concluded that perhaps it was best to reconstitute his objective and resume his efforts at a later time, conceding to the fact he probably needed rest when suddenly realization struck and he caught sight of the older man having already stood from his perch and began merging into the amassed throng of people that had converged on the beautiful and verdant garden.

 

In the time it took the blond to hew through the confluence, the other man was gone. He had just simply evanesced and Kurapika found himself placing his face into his own hands in exasperation.

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

Ambling into his hotel room, Kurapika was still distraught over the events that had just taken place. Such left him rattled, enervated. First it was dealing with the aspect of enciphering exactly what his mother had been trying to entail him with her reassurance in finding happiness and will to live, yet insinuated that she nor the rest of his clan would renounce him if he actually found said happiness with the very one he considered his enemy. Something about what she had stated which hit the young blond  considerably hard was her cognition on his recent interplay with the head Spider and the fact that her mention of the man's possible care for him may have been something he had actually been exhibiting towards Kurapika. Especially in the notation of the gifts that had been left for him not long ago. But even in light of such plausibility, the blond was still unable to come fully to terms with the revelation.

 

The very aspect had left him vertiginous; most of him had fallen completely  _anesthetized_ , finding it very difficult to cope with the most recent turn of events. Frankly, he had been struggling with the entirety of his situation and all subsequent outcomes since he began this little escapade, just now realizing that it felt as if his situation was just progressively getting worse. There were times - such could even be said now, where he questioned why he continued on with this fatuity of his, almost deciding that this entire endeavor was nothing but a farce and was turning out to be more trouble then it seemed to be worth. He was almost to the point of considering seceding from the entire mess and just being done with it so he could just go back to his normal stature and daily capering with his friends. It was also the very same thing that he had begun to realize was an aspect he really start to miss from his life.

 

Those very aspects were just another strike against his reasoning for just gallivanting off on a farcical exploit that he had really no true idea of exactly what he was getting himself into. This in the end had entailed much more than he actually  _bargained_  for.

 

Each time however, when he tried to rationalize that continuing to proceed on with his objectives was offering no restitution, each and every time his conscious would awaken with nothing but rebuttal, constantly giving him confutation that only ended up staying his hand. Such was the same now, even as he still pondered over why he continued to remain.

 

The more and more he thought on it, the further Kurapika delved into believing that underneath it all that  _Chrollo Lucifer_  had something to do with it. Every time the situation came back full circle it always seemed like that infernal man was always the one who intercepted it. How this went from the blond who when he began this little venture as the predator, the challenger was now an accessory, the  _prey_.

 

Kurapika shivered at the notion. The very aspect that the stalker had become the stalked, and how every idea, every thought, every sensation, just the outlook of it had nearly brought the young blond to his knees. Yet as always, something continuously staunched his ability to abandon his position.

 

As such, he stayed and persisted on in hopes of a peripety where things would finally tip in his favor. All he could do was hope.

 

Sighing ingloriously, he meandered through the moderately sized living room and into the bedroom, settling on a warm shower to clear his head before turning in. The aridity he was experiencing, especially from the lack of proper rest had began to catch up and left Kurapika feeling unstable. For a moment, through unfocused eyes, he managed to come abreast the bed and began loosening the cords to his cloak, casually tossing the favored item upon the sole chair within the room and settled down upon the mattress when he caught sight of something out of the outermost range of his vision, it having easily grasped his attention.

 

What he saw caused him to esprit descalier because it was almost unbelievable, even for him.

 

There upon his meticulously made bed sat another gift, though this time it was just a single, square and unadorned box with a red lid. With trembling hands, Kurapika picked up the box and hesitantly removed the lid, though what soon followed caused all the air to expend from his lungs, his eyes going wide with complete shock and for a fleeting moment, the blond felt benumbed.

 

"It... Cannot be..." Was all the stupefied blond was able to utter.

 

A tremulous hand slipped down inside and what ended up sitting betwixt digits was one thing that had sent such a violent spasm through him and leaving him virtually breathless was one object that he would have never expected to ever see again, much less  _possess_. But what struck him with such ferocity was the meaning behind the very item which he now held.

 

Kurapika's mind just seized as he brought the object close, instantly recognizing its authenticity. Breathing heavily, chest tight and constrictive, fingers curled around an intricately woven gold necklace that coiled and twisted with knots separating from a few inset red crystals, the very same which sat in the sole earring he wore. They were lined within spaced portions amid one section of the necklace while three hung from delicate gold chains between. The lone Kurta stared at the piece of jewelry for an indeterminate amount of time as he tried to process the situation before him, turning the fragile item from his past, his heritage over in his quivery hands, unable to desistance the now raging emotions he was experiencing. Not only was he disconcerted, Kurapika also felt a stab of anguish at just the very proposition he received the necklace – which was obviously stolen but was a clear profession of one reason and  _one_  alone. Not only was it an artifact from his clan, but it was also given between people in his village as a declaration of love.

 

How something like this could be happening to him, the blond was unable to parse or comprehend in any way. At the point which he was transfixed in, all that he was able to differentiate between was the simple fact that Chrollo Lucifer was behind this newest ontogeny, and just like he knew the very same recidivist criminal that caused him to battle incessantly with his emotions over was definitely the source of the last gifts he had received. Though the prior ones were more mundane, this... This was completely  _staggering_.

 

Whatever optimism the egregious man was trying to incur, Kurapika would have none of it. At first he passed off the thought of the bastard's intentions as mere infatuation. But now it was becoming borderline obsessive and lubricous.

 

Although, within the back of his mind, the voices raised in clangor once again, astringent in their biting denigration. Between his consciousness and awareness, the dissension on whether or not the Geneiryodan leader's intentions were true, that his incentives weren't laced with prevarication and he was simply relaying an expression of romantic desire was still left for deliberation. Once again, the words of his mother echoed through his mind and Kurapika was simply at a loss for words. He was just too afflicted and drained to even process his circumstances anymore.

 

Expelling a laden sigh, the blond replaced the one piece he had left from his past aside his tribal clothing carefully back in the box and placed it gently on the nightstand. Though as he backed away, preparing to turn and recrudesce in his attempt to finally shower and wash away everything that had interminably plagued him, deep ceruleans landed on the vase of roses that the young Kurta hadn't been able to bring himself to dispose of. For a long moment and what seemed like a ticking to eternity, he stared at those vibrant and beautiful blooms, almost ensorcelled by them and for a split second all his cynicism and indignation succinctly abated where the blond soon found himself reaching out towards those flowers, stroking them almost reminiscently, fondly as a few streaks of crystalline began to leak from the corners of his eyes. Moments later, Kurapika retracted, though collected once more and with salience, he stood, only glancing back momentarily at the vibrant red roses before finally making his way into the bathroom.

 

At this point and in aphonic obstinacy, Kurapika  _knew_  what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing to note, not only did I have a difficult time with the dream sequence since I really had to keep it cohesive between Kurapika and his mother while he was having his vision, but also with trying to maintain structure regarding their reactions between action and dialogue, which wasn't something I found as quiet easy to do. But I also got a bit carried away with that part as I was thoroughly enjoying writing it so that subsequently took up more then half of the chapter's page and word count. To note, is the longest chapter thus far having broken slightly past 10k.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika finally confronts the one person who had been a constant presence in both his life and his dreams, finally coming to realize exactly what lies in the meaning regarding the true nature of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back dear readers, after unfortunately a month long wait to finally have something to update with. But I come bearing two chapters to read. Currently, I have been having slowness in getting things done due being constantly busy in life along with my amassing medical issues, so it is quite possible that chapters could be coming in slower then I really would like them to.
> 
> Also I have been having trouble collaborating with my beta reader and consequently, due to the need to take care of her sick, bed bound father on top of working full time, it's just been difficult to make the time in getting my chapters looked over, so for now, this chapter and the next have not be beta read aside the sheer amount of times I have edited it, myself.
> 
> Also RoF now has cover art! Thanks to the lovely skygiratina00 on Deviant Art! Check out chapter one to see the image. :)

He knew this would be a day he'd remember well. It had been a rather quiescent day, the tranquil air had made for wonderful pleasantries, and such was indulgent as the lack of fervor from the city's usual hustle and bustle made the place seem more subdued then it was considered quotidian, finding that for once, the atmosphere wasn't as stifling as it had been for him as of late.

 

For a few days Kurapika had taken time to pounder, spending nearly every waking moment possible thinking about his current situation, controverting over everything that he had been experiencing, down to the night when that projected dream he experienced, so vivid, so emotive and propelling, it had practically startled him, to receiving one thing that the blond never thought would become another of his greatest reasons for pushing him nearly past the breaking point. At the beginning of his excursion, his only intention was seeking out a form of desistance to all his predicaments and to form a sense of rapport with the one person of whom he had designated as the reason for all his suffering and misfortunes. It was in that very idea Kurapika held onto hope of driving away the remnants of his misery, even if the very aspect of the idea brought about a clear feeling of repugnance.

 

Still, Kurapika wasn't entirely assured with his current objective or that of his increasingly perplexing and incommodious situation. What had started out as something that was supposed to be relatively guileless, univocal, turned out to be more convoluted, deplorable and exasperating. What was worse was the fact that when the Kurta began this little impolitic excursion, he had only planned on confronting Chrollo Lucifer in hopes of detaining the man and interrogating him into finally and adjunctly getting what he had been so desperately seeking to fixing his shattered existence.

 

However, such wasn't what the blond had expected and now he found himself enwrapped in a game of a painful and enrooted war that Kurapika wasn't too keen or pleased to be participating in.

 

He snorted; just the idea of where this was potentially going, the very direction of whatever impellent force was attempting to rowel him in was enough to rouse a greater infusion of verdure and preservation. Although the clarity of his mother's words and the very etchings of his clan's indignation over all his inequitable actions which continued to ring loudly within his mind, the blond was still unable to find sanctity within their calls, their pleas. As much as it pained him that all their beckoning and prayers for him to concede from his estranged way of life and all his unethical choices, the immotile Kurta had settled on his denouement so long ago. Just the recent events that transpired in his life was the biggest driving spike needed to finally induce what should have happened so long ago.

 

There was no further need to bandy or harbor general discourse considering his stance in regards to the focal point of all his contention. Kurapika had concluded that he should have finished what he started back in Yorknew.

 

The longer he cogitated over the aspect of the new and enrooting mentality that was trying to implant itself in order to extrude his old way of life, his only way of life he had long since accepted and grown acclimatized to only made it that much more frustrating and agonizing. It wasn't something that Kurapika had been too ebullient or admissible on, even if there were points where certain prospects were indeed, tempting.

 

One thing that he was stringent on was the fact that for Kurapika, he had a hard time letting go of the fact that deep down, his heart was still scared from all he was forced to endure over the last seven years of his young life, making it rather difficult as well as complex, which caused the blond more skepticism then not when it came to fully deciding on actually changing his concurrent way of mind.

 

Such was to say he wasn't entirely opposed to the notion as the Kurta couldn't breathe, sleep or even eat lately without his mother's words unremittingly reiterating inside his mind. It was just the idealism of renouncing everything he's lived by in favor of seeking understanding and equanimity in his most intolerable adversary was enough to keep Kurapika from entirely embracing the idea.

 

As much as he wanted to, even though with how pressing the notion really was, he just couldn't seem to accede to it.

 

 _Was he really letting his own selfishness occlude his ability from actually moving forward with living in the present as opposed to his past_?

 

No matter. There was just no way he could allow something so preposterous to actually occur or come to fruition. As much as the voices from beyond of his beloved clan - even that of his loving mother who had been privy to the head Spider's actions, even as genuine or legitimate as those acts may seem, had tried to dissuade him from his vengeful pursuits of the older man, for Kurapika, there was just too much of a odium left behind for the Kurta to simply ignore.

 

 _If only such enormities could be erased_...

  
Never! Kurapika found himself breathing hard, his panting came in at a rapid, labored pace, eyes having long since gone wide, irises momentarily flashing scarlet before returning to their natal state. A sudden bout of nausea arose the bile to the back of his throat and the blond found himself nearly appalled by the very thought that he had nearly been swayed. Was his thought processes and mental acuity actually changing? Had his entire perspective really began to alter itself in favor of acceding in dispelling everything he held of value? That he held so dear?

  
The very inclination left the blond pell-mell and completely mortified that his creed was wavering, molding and conforming into an entirely new, diacritic mindset. The whole thing left him unsettled and apprehensive.

 

With unsteady hands, he proceeded in tying the straps of his cloak around his shoulders, situating it properly before the tips of those adept, lithe fingers brushed across something cold, absently tracing idle patterns along its smooth, chatoyant surface. For a moment his mind lulled as his thoughts began to drift, finding himself ideating once again over everything that had happened over the course of his little expenditure, each and every little detail now becoming the theorem behind his rationale. Now all his decisions, negative or positive were finally coming under full scrutiny.

 

Perhaps it was in that very moment when everything cohered in one instance of _distinctness_ that left Kurapika rattled to the sense of the sudden stimulation he was being forced into.

 

He froze, body stilling as every part of him went completely numb, paralytic in time.

 

It was a premonition of the highest form; definitive, rudiment and unmitigated. Everything that had occurred up to this point had paved way for what he was experiencing, now. The predilection, the occurrences, just how every event that ensued, each and every carefully and meticulously laid out plan had incipiently led him to his current position. Whether or not such was methodically and deliberately concocted by his adversary or if it had been precogitated by fate herself, Kurapika could only surmise as such. The current knowledge however, only created a juncture that he found himself hesitantly deciding on.

 

For so long he had only been led to believe that for the better part of his life, that the majority of every experience he faced was all premeditated by his own hand, his own will. Never had it once occurred that he had been puppeteered by an outside source, regardless of exactly which one that was, the Kurta intended to find out.

 

Finding the capability to regain his awareness and focus, those dexterous digits swept one last time along the one cherished object which was now but a remnant of his origins and he finished tying the straps of the cloak. He grunted in chagrin knowing in great detail what he was about to do.

 

Stolidly, the young Kurta sighed in exaggeration, nimbly making a few last minute adjustments before turning to exit the room. However, he glanced back over his shoulder one last time, eyes landing on the vase with those ever present, lambent roses that retained their ample luster, almost illuminated by the morning rays of which had come to wash over them. He closed his eyes as he mustered all his nerve and exited the room, emerging into the commodious living room of the hotel he was staying at. Finding his way into the kitchen, he snatched up a cup of coffee to induce a much needed dosage of caffeine and a quick bite to eat before departing, the finality of his motions an acknowledgement in his meeting with what was surely imminent.

 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

Although the city of Patalor was tremendous and vast, it didn't take Kurapika long to find his quarry, though this time, the boy kept a modicum amount of distance, having pulled the hood of his cloak up to obscure his face. He found a small niche beside the corner of a shop which had made as his vantage point, easily slipping into its concave opening that sustained in persevering his cover. This time, he had emphatically decided to stay within a different position, yet remain equidistant to the person he was targeting, taking into account all the other times when he wasted too much time trying to reach the man before the other was able to successfully give him the slip. Not this time, however. Kurapika had an intransigent amount of self-confidence in finally confronting the one person that he had unfortunately been dogging for so long now.

 

It had felt like such has been an eternity. For the extent of time that he had spent interlocked amid an encroaching battle of practical mental wit with the older man, Kurapika had finally conformed to the necessity of confronting and integrating the Spider’s leader into to finally getting the closure he was so deserving of.

 

Perhaps it was supposed for why it had been so painstaking due to the indefinite amount of time he had spent there dealing with the intemperate and rising heat of the day, even though the mediocre amount of shading he had been lucky enough get while perilously remaining crunched within the alcove he had pushed himself into, helped in keeping him from actually overheating. He waited expectantly for the other man to leave the establishment he had taken residence up within as it appeared the raven-head was enjoying a rather late meal so the blond could finally make his move. Kurapika ground his teeth in frustration; just how easy the bastard made it in grating his nerves from standing around like a loafer had only successfully alienated the aggrieved Kurta.

 

The persistence paid off however, as during one beat of a moment when Kurapika had decisively looked away to gander at something which had stolen his attention and in that span of the time he had become distracted, his target had left his seat and ambled out of the building without so much as a missed beat. The abrupt connotation suddenly jarred the blond back to his current objective as he slipped from his hiding spot to glissade among the throng, managing to easily keep pace with the older man, passively waiting for the instant he deviated from the sea of innocents for the exact point of opportunity when the blond would finally be able to seize the moment and announce his presence. From there he would  make it _exactly_ known what he wanted from the raven-head.

 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

Chrollo had always enjoyed theorizing. Speculating and contemplating over the changes in the world was a forte of his, which he had used in the past as a method to pass the time. However now, he was even more interested in the speculation over more recent events and how he had - and quite obviously, noticed that the one person which had been a constant intendance since this little junket began had for some odd reason, or for a more notoriously predictable reason, altered his positioning and changed his strategies. He could sense the presence of the blond as he was of course,  still proximal to Chrollo’s own location, though the biggest notion was the fact that the Kurta wasn't even remotely visible. _Interesting_. Generally the young hunter would have chosen his vantage point somewhere the older man would have easily espied him, since Chrollo had to admit, as impudent as the blond was, he never seemed to extract much practicality when it came to facilitating a solid and well calculated plan. But this time it seemed his precious Kurta decided to transpose things a bit, which had efficiently spurred the older man's attention.

 

The sensation of impatience and ardency was almost enough to practically innerve the raven-head - just feeling the rising tension oozing off the tempestuous Kurta had brought about a sense of regalement that Chrollo readily indulged in. For as long as he and the boy been partaking in this little game of theirs, not once had such earnestness and vehemence emanated from the blond with such a fanatical display before. It was so intense and regardless of wherever he was hiding, Chrollo couldn't help but sense it. The ponderosity of it the older man surmised had to be practically dripping from each and every pore, considering just how garroting the air was becoming.

 

He closed his eyes and a pleased grin formed across ample lips. So the boy was upping the ante eh? Chrollo hadn't anticipated such a change to happen within the Kurta this soon, but such had meant that all his predilections and incentives had begun to pay off.

 

Indeed, it appeared that everything was continuing to proceed forward as he had anticipated, though much more quickly and efficiently as the blond became more malleable and was falling readily into place as his mindset was more liken to Chrollo’s own. Even if his methods were considered more unorthodox and radical, the blond was already beginning to accept espousing the conception of his own changing ideals, and was slowly becoming mollified. It seemed the boy was finally realizing the problems of his own indisposition and how it was staunching his ability to see the benefits of just letting go. The undertones of romantic desire still remained amid all the rage and clamor Kurapika outwardly projected within his elaborate façade, yet Chrollo hoped to ease all the reluctance by offering encouragement in seeking the prospect of forming an exordium within a much more enriching and prosperous life. Even if such was difficult to perceive, he did exhibit a fair amount of concern and empathy towards the boy's wellbeing.

 

As much as it had once been strange, even perplexing for him to find himself deviating from his normal cognition and ideology, now the formidable leader of the Geneiryodan was finding that his entire perspective was changing, as well as his outlook. The very same he was nurturing within the brooding young Kurta; he was doing so with himself and welcoming the facilitating changes within his own mindset.

 

Perhaps for Chrollo, even though it may still have been considered possible conjecture that the older man was finally allowing himself the admission to partake in an aspect of his life which he never really had.

 

One could say the raven-head was indulgent, and maybe so, but this new, uncharted territory was producing such dissimilar sensations that he was finding it rather inexplicably beneficial.

 

Efficaciously, Chrollo vacated from his seat within the small restaurant he had chosen to have a late meal at and slipped casually from the establishment and into the thinning wave of people milling through the streets. It wasn't long until he felt that conventional wave of pressure aerating around him and he was certain that like always, the blond had fallen in step behind him, practically emulating his every move, through the designation of energy had altered, and to one the raven-head was speculative on. The usual sensation of anger and contempt still edged the boy's emotions, but something else intermingled within the Sturm und Drang, one that even he didn't realize had been as prevalent as it was now.

 

This unexpected change in the Kurta's behavior had Chrollo wondering if the scrimmage he was dealing with had become so intensated that the youth was finally giving in, realizing that what he had been feeling, and the outcome from all his past experiences were convincing him into just letting go of everything in favor of a greater propriety. The thought intrigued the older man and he was debating on confirming his theories, but was more inclined to ascertain if his speculation was the case as opposed to just settling on mere conjecture. Finding the answer to satisfy his curiosity in retrospect was vital to his future decisions on his proceedings regarding his current stance with the blond.

 

One thing he had never taken seriously in the entirety of his life was the concept of having an affinity or proclivity towards any particular relationship. Sure he had his comrades, but this was entirely different. Now he was finding himself intent on trying to court the blond, the desire to earn his heart reigned strong.

 

This became all the more reason Chrollo was _obstinate_ with his inclinations and why he was fixed in his decisions. Knowing for certain how successful his efforts were he realized garnered top priority.

 

It was at this point with his newest revelation he wondered if he should once again, take things to the next level. Now was the time for finding the perfect, opportune moment to enact, for he still had to be circumspect with his motives and actions, for one wrong move and all his efforts could end up being in vain.

 

Nonchalantly, the raven-haired man shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, insouciantly turning down a much smaller street as he rebudgeted from the bustle and attention of the main street which was something considerably much more discreet. However, this time he had no intention on averting the blond, for it was at this moment he wanted to see what the young hunter intended to do.

 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

For so long it felt as if he had been exhaustingly trailing the older man. The unbidden saunter the other had taken to only sparked Kurapika's ire that much more. As studiously he attempted to keep his emotions under control, such was hard when dealing with the fact that his quarry kept at a leisurely pace, seemingly content with practically dragging the blond around the pythonic city. Patalor was vast, enormous and easily would take days to circumnavigate, something that the Kurta wasn't keen on enduring. As much as he would have enjoyed partaking in the city's benefits and propoundments, he had to stick to his main objective, for the current state of affairs was becoming too convoluted and drawn out.

  
  
There was so much Kurapika had undergone since taking on this little venture and so many times the discomfited Kurta had been left to deal with the increasing burdens that were so abrupt, yet flawless when it came altering his current standpoint. The positions between them was shifting and it left Kurapika's mental acumen to follow in the process. As much as he had been tenaciously trying to retain hold on his own faculties, weary of any change that would alter his mindset enough to sway him from his chosen path along with the only way of thinking he had ever known, the very fear that he would eventually lose control of what he so desperately wanted to hold onto was in fact, coming to pass.

 

This very aspect practically unnerved him and Kurapika was already beginning to assume that he had already been deprived all his abilities that kept himself sane as he continued to descend further into delirium.

 

One of the most frightening aspects was the empirical aspect of being willing to embrace that very darkness.

 

Though for Kurapika, he was in too deep to turn back now, even with the prospect of the situation possibly continuing to alter his own mentality from the norm.

 

During his personal deliberation, the blond almost didn't notice that the raven-haired man had taken a subito down into a rather cloistered bystreet, which the young hunter had realized was prominently off the main road and away from the main promenade.

 

Without reservation, Kurapika increased his pace and rounded the same junction the other had, slipping into the thruway supinely, the motions however, caused him to experience déjà vu due to a prior encounter with Chrollo Lucifer where he was left facing the empty end of a blind alley. It was then he had found the troglodytic, jilted stone that was left amid the crud and filth.

 

It was in that moment when unconsciously his fingers had found said object, curling around it as he retrieved it from the satchel he carried in perpetuum. During the brief interlude, his eyes roved over the one thing that seemed to harbor an unearthly feel, always keeping him from growing too capricious and keeping him sated enough that he had lost his fettle. There was still a fair amount of mystery surrounding such a beautiful and remarkable stone, from its origins to exactly how as Kurapika had noticed it seemed to have an effect on him, his own subversive emotions instantly becoming lenitive when he held it. Even now, despite the squall he felt which was beginning to rise within his own intemperate mind had quickly dispersed the moment he came into contact with the stone.

 

Kurapika sighed, though slightly dejected by the continued farce he had to participate in - the fact that it was just becoming awkward, was leaving the blond feeling less than _adequate_ . It had seemed far too long; _how long has it been now_? that he had become so enmeshed with the entire thing that it was now only furthering his skepticism in exactly what facilitated his priorities regarding this irrational excursion he so adamantly decided to get himself involved in. For this is what had the blond really questioning in regards to his own stability when make proper or wise decisions.

 

Or perhaps he had just allowed himself to once again, be so easily manipulated by his unbridled and injudicious hated that had done nothing but constantly lead him down a path of ultimate grief and misery.

 

It was the very same rationale that the phantasm of his own mother had felt so poignant towards and _crucial_ in swaying his decisions from following the very path that she knew - or had always known would surely see him to his own demise.

 

Why was he finding it so difficult to accept change? Had he really become so closed off that he was  inept in adapting anymore? Did his life really mean nothing? Or the wishes of his deceased brethren?

 

He had been constantly plagued. Even the voices that were relentless in their insurrection, in their stridency, had resumed their banter, the very tremor of their incessant prattling only furthered in agitating Kurapika. For days now, ever since his lucid vision, he had been hearing the onslaught of random murmurs inside his head.

 

It had gotten to the point that the blond had began to wonder if he was losing his mind and started going insane.

 

The sound of movement, of asymmetrical shuffling ahead of him had snapped his attention back to the present, having noticed that while he ambled inconscient within his own musings and reflections, that he had found himself standing within a large opening where crates, wooden boxes and other multifarious things were lining the cold, stone walls with no exit in sight. Again something niggled at the back of his mind despite the voices had dimmed to a simmering roar. The sound of shuffling continued and it drew his eyes towards the source, thought it was practically obscure, with what little light was present, but Kurapika was able to make out the silhouette of a figure standing amid some of the remaining sundries that had been discarded. Subduing his own incensed aura, he quickly and hastily shrouded himself with _In_ , the lithe hunter then proceeded to crouch behind a cluster of boxes, letting his unfocused eyes to adjust to the low light in order to decipher exactly _who_ was meandering around the area he was in.

 

His answer came in a cursory response when said figure had turned towards his general direction and those indefinite eyes flicked over to where he was positioned, and for a moment Kurapika felt every nerve within him seethe, yet he was unable to move, almost rheumatic just by that haunting gaze alone. What was worse was the fact that it appeared as if the older man had known he was there. The Kurta ground his teeth in vexation, cursing at himself for allowing the detestable man to encumber him and the vainglorious smile that soon followed upon his lips only enraged the hackneyed blond further.

 

Clutching his fists, Kurapika debated within himself for the span of a heartbeat with actually confronting his long time adversary before resolutely concluding that the time for pretexts was over and without hesitation, the blond stood, coming fully upright, those eyes meeting equally and coolly with the other man's own.

 

"Chrollo Lucifer." The hunter breathed, the lid upon his emotions just like the incessant voices which arose in clamor once again inside his head was starting to become difficult to control and could have easily burst at any given moment. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

 

The sound of his name being called so easily instigated a rather flatulent grin to crawl across the raven-head's lips, "Well if it isn't the ever pertinacious Kurta. I will say I could have said the same thing, but the fact being, I do believe you are the one who sought me out. Or am I not correct on this assumption?"

 

Kurapika stopped dead in his tracks, eyes practically growing wide from the immediate shock that hit him, jaw almost slacked and dropping open, "You... Knew?" _How is that even possible_? The blond had been particular and so methodic with his choices, even with his motives and acts and somehow the bastard had known all along he was being tailed?

 

"It's quite easy; in fact I will say I have always known you had been following me since before I left Ti'alma. Or I could say from practically day one." Instantly, the leader of the Geneiryoden had taken a few steps forward towards the flustered blond, and in response, Kurapika retroceded, expanding the gap between them once more. _Damnit_! Those voices grew in pitch, and the Kurta tried to detrude them. Now wasn't the time for any redundant distractions as he was now face to face with the one person that had caused him so many problems and he didn't need extramural interferences.

 

A soft tinkling sound announced the materialization of his chains, the reverberation echoing off the walls of the extensive space they were in and Kurapika poised, looking the older man dead in the eye, "How?" The youth began slowly; the draw to his words amplified the fact that he was just as baffled as he was irked. "How could you have known?" However, the thunderous sound in the distance, along with the emergence and rise in those voices, and the dismay in the realization that he hadn't been as prudent as he thought had all weighed on his conscious, leaving him in pure astonishment with the lack of his abilities and skills. In retrospect, he had inevitably left himself _wide_ open.

 

 _How could I have been so obtuse_?

 

Chrollo snickered at the Kurta's bewilderment, taking note that obviously the young hunter really had no clue exactly how he had become so easily fooled or explicitly exposed, but one thing was clear, it was obvious the boy was still suffering within his own personal contention, the very same he had noticed had been slowly amassing the further the boy sunk into their little affair.

 

He took a few more steps towards the blond, his advancement equable, determinate, those unblinking eyes transfixed on the boy's own scintillating blues, and just how gorgeous they seemed, especially when they turned into that virulent scarlet, like the rubies he attributed them towards. Even though he had long since felt the pang of want and need harboring deep within his own heart, he still couldn't contravene the simple fact that he was beyond entranced by the gorgeous Kurta. He had long since admitted that those haunting eyes which shone so deep in their garnet hue looked much better attached to a living person, and one that was more beautiful than words could ever express.

 

As if on cue and in perfect unison to his motions, Kurapika had taken a few steps backwards again, his back coming closer to the implacable stone wall, and reflexively, the boy suddenly unleashed his aura, the active response incited his eyes to flash that indescribable scarlet.

 

"Well if you must know," Chrollo began, those steps continuing, both he and the young hunter ambulating with such precision it could have been considered daedal, like a balletic dance, though Kurapika made no bones about ensuring the distance between them remained equal as possible. However, he never realized just how limited his room was becoming as he was mere inches from the inauspicious stone, "You really allow yourself to be quite obvious. I must say though, for a brief moment that little guise of yours," The raven-head remarked, hand extending almost as if he wanted to reach out and run those digits over the boy's velvety cloak, "Almost worked. But that little mishap back in the desert city, that one momentary lapse was enough to easily and thoroughly blow your cover and give you away."

 

The sardonic expression that soon followed Chrollo's words caused Kurapika to become instantly stunned; the revelation was enough to force the knowledge of precisely where the boy's dissimulation was unfortunately laid bare. Just the notion that he was so easily found out did nothing but add to Kurapika's growing dismay.

 

"Damnit!" The blond imprecated, fists tightening and becoming almost white knuckled. "You knew all along and yet you led me to believe that I still had the upper hand? Then gave me a false pretense that I still had the chance of finishing what I started and to finally be free of this damnation that I have been eternally tormented with?!" The rage that undulated through the hunter's lithe body was enough to cause a disturbance in the air, suddenly afflicting the surrounding area as shards of brick and gypsum sprayed into a flurry around them, Kurapika's eyes suffusing crimson in its wake.

 

The older man took what was occurring before him in stride, the scene that Kurapika was presenting not only did it arride him, but just watching the brilliance that emanated off the radiant Kurta was enough to enamor Chrollo, his breath nearly taken away as he felt the ever present attraction only heightening between them, "What can I say," He whispered again and the temperate thief stepped forward, hands casually coming to rest within the pockets of his brunet hued coat, the thrumming of his footfalls amid Kurapika's whisking aura field generated dissonance, "I was rather enjoying the chase, not to mention," Chrollo paused, those eyes searching the blond's angelic visage, reveling in just how empyrean he looked, "I cannot help just how truly beautiful you really are."

 

Kurapika couldn't believe what he was hearing; the words caused an precipitating flush of shock to accentuate his countenance, jaw nearly hitting the ground as a result, "Wha-what?!" The Kurta stammered as he was finding himself in complete and utter incredulity, the bile rising up in the back of his throat at the very notion. Yet, something else writhed just beneath all the outward and ominous bedlam, something more persuading, appeasing... _enticing._ The very presence was enough to instill conflict that much more, even as the Kurta started to feel a budding attraction pulling from deep within when those heated scarlets started to bore subaqueously into Chrollo's own. It was that moment Kurapika found himself realizing just how magnificent they were, almost as if he could sense their gaze viewing down into his very soul. For a moment the boy seized, rived by just how gorgeous the older man actually was.

 

 _How had he never noticed this before_?

 

 _No_! He howled; the boy jarred himself back to his senses, shattering the beguiling hold that was thrust upon him, those irises flaring to their most relucent shade as elongated silver began to manifest, coils of metallic chains emerged around him, snapping around viperously and Kurapika's lips contorted into a malicious scowl, "There is no way I could ever love a monster like you!" The feral growl that proceeded enounced the Kurta's will to strike, those chains ready to finalize the job they should have so long ago.

 

“ _Kurapika..._ ”

 

The hum was almost feather light, its call enough to startle the blond. However, the interlude was instantly abolished and Kurapika readied his Chain Jail, perfectly capable of using its savage potency to finally send the raven-haired man straight to purgatory.

 

“ _Kurapika..._ ”

 

Again, it was like chimes on the wind and he heard his name called once more, its mellifluous sound captivating his attention; he knew that voice. It wasn't like the others that began to recently haunt him. The cognition of it…

 

“ _My son, please do not continue on like this_.”

 

That awareness, the stirring in his consciousness, the recurrence, it pricked at his senses and the familiarity bled into effectuation…

 

“ _You still have so much to live for, so much reason to carry on._ ”

 

Kurapika stilled, almost statuesque, his chains continued to whip and churn around him, lashing about like virulent tendrils, the rattling orotund in their violent frenzy. Scarlet eyes burned with the fervor that had once ignited them, yet, they were twinged with the undertone of prehension, of sorrow. "Mother..." He uttered, tone impeded by his own dolor.

 

“ _Don't toss your life away for the sake of finding us justice, for there will be no peace for us if you were to only die_.”

 

Shock gripped his heart and a few tears had broken free from their confinement, falling down over his cheeks as they were accented in red. Right hand abstractedly lowered towards his side, those volatile chains mimicking the movement and slowly began to allay, though they remained evinced despite their rampancy had began to subside. "You've returned..."

 

“ _Only for the moment, but you must stop this. For your sake. For all our sakes. I just want you to live. Please. Move on, find your happiness._ ”

 

For an ephemeral moment, that warmth he remembered from what again seemed so long ago washed over him and Kurapika found himself instantly surrendering, mind calming as his indignation receded and those genial fingers tenderly motioned over his cheeks, aiding him in the release he so desperately needed. The perfection, allure, the feeling of benevolence drew him beneath its welcoming blanket and for once, the Kurta felt at ease.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Kurapika closed his eyes as he submersed himself into the placidly his mother was bequeathing him. "I will." He relented, capitulating to his mother's wishes, "I just want you to be proud of me."

 

“ _I will always be proud of you. That will never change. Now go and find your real purpose in life. Where you really belong, and remember, I will always love you_.”

 

Just as quickly as it had happened, such found its denouement and the visitant was gone, leaving the young hunter behind in the cold alleyway.

 

Though the spectacle hadn't gone unnoticed and Chrollo had tilted his head in inquisitiveness, noticing that there was an abrupt hesitation to the boy's unfiltered actions, his chains having since quelled in their aggression and came to rest around his feet. Though what struck the older man the most was the fact that for a few seconds, the blond seemed to be muttering to himself, one that Chrollo wasn't quite sure what the boy was speaking of. However, the contention seen in the other's eyes gave the time necessary to facilitate the raven-head's next move.

 

Even as Kurapika had been trying to contend with the throes of his own dissension, he had been mortally unaware of the sudden momentum forcing him astern until his back was shoved against the wall behind him and a firm hand had clinched his wrists, cogently pinning them above his head as a taunt body pressed intently against the blond's own lithe physique, "The hell... What do you think you are doing? Let me go!"

 

He couldn't believe it! How could he have been so _imprudent_? For one fugacious moment where he ultimately suffered a brief lapse in defenses, the damn bastard used it to his advantage. Now he was under siege, practically at the mercy of the very monster that he wished he could promptly and swiftly immolate. Kurapika ground his teeth as the older man's face was now mere inches from his own, the foray of his own personal space was enough to rise the bile to the back of his throat again at just the proximity the Kurta was to his most despised enemy. Unable to bear such an affront, Kurapika hastily turned his head, averting his gaze to keep from looking at those eyes that only seemed to weaken him. Though his demand was only met by reticence as fingers stolidly - but tepidly, cupped the boy's chin and drew his attention back towards Chrollo, "Look at me." He said sedately as he found himself once again fixed on those vibrant scarlet eyes.

 

Kurapika hissed as he was impelled to look at the man's face once again, the look in his eyes only smoldered, gaze judging and calculating, fulminating the older man's audacity to violate him as he had. Being this close to his enemy, feeling the stirring within as beneath the inner choler and indignation, were waves of something extraneous, strange, sensations that were becoming roused, and the closeness of their bodies only aggrandized these responses. Once again the Kurta was becoming aware of the physical pull he had experienced several times before, though the extremity such leverage had on him had been significantly elevated now that he was this close to the other.

 

"Why?!" He practically spat, the boy's effeminate frame twisting harshly within the older man's grasp, "Like I should ever give you the satisfaction of anything!" Chrollo inched closer, though just before speaking, he had noticed something glint from beneath the edges of Kurapika's garments, the sabulous cloak had long since raised up and off his shoulders, having exposed the one thing that Chrollo had to admit he was astounded to see.

 

"Because," Chrollo's voice was practically a purr, tips of his free hand had come to rest along the boy's right side and slowly began to glide upwards, "I want to look at you, I want to see into your eyes. Also because you have to admit," Further those digits crawled and Kurapika had to cinch an impinging groan that was threatening to break past his lips, though such parted as he merely gasped instead. The older man smiled at the elicited sound, "You have been feeling it, too. That very same pull I have, which has been incessantly drawing us together."

 

 _What the hell was he getting at_? The Kurta was practically appalled that this murderer, the very entity that had brought about the extinction of an entire clan had the chutzpah to make such a ridiculous comparison. How he could have ever felt attracted to this horrible person was beyond any formation of words. "There is no way I could ever desire someone like you! After all you have done and you expect me to just abjure like that?" _The nerve_! Kurapika growled again, but it looked as if the Spider's leader was only fueled by his ongoing discomfiture.

 

Chrollo's hand continued its entrada as they caressed the Kurta's features through his clothing, each pass, touch, fondle, the way those digits delineated over the intermediate amount of muscles and sinews which resided beneath caused the young hunter to practically wither against him, tips steadily making their way up cast, but none too hurried as he was thoroughly enjoying watching the blond succumb to his advancements, "Are you so sure about that? Because your lies cannot betray what I see in your eyes. You may say you are not feeling any semblance of attraction, but," His unblinking, cinereal eyes fixed attentively to Kurapika's own and he was sure he felt the boy's beating heart flutter against his own chest, "I'd like to beg to differ." He would make the blond see for he was just in practical self-denial.

 

Regardless, if the young hunter believed him or not, his intent, his interests, all of them were nothing but genuine. There was nothing more than the desire to earn Kurapika's heart for the feared leader of the Geneirydon had never found himself ever wanting something this deep and in earnest, even though he was conditioned and accustomed to stealing whatever it was he wanted. But for now, as indurating as it may have sounded, Chrollo was content with just convincing the boy into admitting there was a physical attraction between them. The rest would come over time. His smile only broadened as digits finally slid over the golden, roped necklace with its clinquant ruby teardrops, "I see you are wearing this." He wasted no time enunciating on.

 

Kurapika couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, he lost his leverage, having found himself completely at the mercy of a virtual harbinger of death, then the allegations of there being some form of connectivity between them, down to averring there was an attraction - albeit it being physical, not only did it make him feel scandalized, but there was no way he was able to conventionalize himself allowing that man so close to him, down to touching him in an intimate way.

 

Still, amid it all monocracy, there was one undeniable fact, one that Kurapika had fought against so perilously was that even as inscrutable the notion seemed, he couldn't circumvent the actuality that he was indeed, feeling a draw towards the older man, or had been for quite some time, which was something the blond couldn't fathom or define.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" The blond retorted, eyes flashing dangerously, "And what would you know of it, anyway?" He already had a pretty good idea however, but to hear the concession straight from the man's mouth would only solidify his suspicions.

 

Though it was the only vindication Chrollo needed; he was enthralled by how much more emblazoned those contumacious eyes had gotten, as they were so stunning, which only served to bolster his drive. His assenting he had hoped would be enough to strike the blond with just how _authentic_ his intentions are.

 

God he couldn't help but feel emasculated being this close to the prepossessing blond.

 

"Because," Chrollo's finger tips glossed over the surface of the golden adornment, lips hauntingly close to the boy's own, "Where do you think you got it from? Moreover, the reason you received it, anyway?" The raven-head smiled at the reaction such words earned, the blond's eyes going indescribably wide, as if he was suddenly hit by an epiphany, "There is a very particular reason it was given to you. Which I will assure you was done by genuine intent." Chrollo continued, but allowing his statement to sink in.

 

"You couldn't... Didn't... It's special to my people, which I am sure you stole... But, why?" Before Kurapika could speak any further, his elocution was cut off as the older man's lips suddenly crashed against his own. The shock at the adumbration caused his stomach to churn, a bitter taste rising from the back of his throat as he began to twitch against the older man, the urgency to break free apexing strong. The instant he tried to resist, those driving voices once again arose in demurral, the symphonic dissention annexed the blond, halting in his intransigence and all those sensations which he had been barraged by came back in a flood, weakening his mindset, yet, it was strangely placating. He found himself instantly growing lax, the feeling of those lips against his own, the taste of Chrollo, it was all unbeknownst to Kurapika, pleasing and he soon found himself returning the gesture. Before long he found himself kissing the older man back in earnest as his tongue prodded against his lips which the blond willingly accepted, his own instantly meeting the older man's appendage.

 

Something still caviled in the back of his mind, quipping at how wrong this was and that he was allowing himself to fraternize with the enemy. Though Kurapika suppressed the besieging litigant and banished that lone, forswearing voice into the furthest reaches of his consciousness, sole focus only on the current moment.

 

Even if he was still unsure how he managed to get himself tangled within something so dastardly and possibly controversial, for the moment, all he could react on was the growing conflagration that swept over him, slowly scorching and enveloping him, drawing him further into the ardent passion that soon began to replace the once gutless feeling. Kurapika couldn't rationalize; all ability to reason or contemplate had ebbed away, right along with his enmity. In a practical flash, all the emotions, all the proscribed feelings he had been so adamant to seal away had resurfaced, corresponding with the frenetic voices that chided and beckoned him, though the distant litany of his mother's own voice broke through the tumult, calling to him.

 

It was as melodious as ever, the carillon which vibrated through his very being and trembled on the wind, the concord it formed and the remembrance it brought about, every part of him simply gave way, those intercessions he so deeply memorized had so intently ceased any recessions he may had been having. His own body, even as rebellious as it could have been seen, easily melded into those passionate touches, hips languidly grinding against the older man's own. Chrollo was able to sense the same; the contention that the pretty blond was in a skirmish against seemed to dissipate, his body language suggested he had easily accepted what was happening, but moreover the boy seemed to be enjoying it. The way the younger man's hips began to slowly, yet intently gyrate against his own only furthered to suggest that his sweet angel had simply folded and Chrollo reciprocated as he ground back against the blond. The raven-head smiled in satisfaction against their shared lock, only pulling away from the Kurta long enough to draw in a few breaths before diving back in. His free hand had continued its trek to soon find itself winding within flaxen tresses, gently cupping the back of Kurapika's head, holding them firmly together.

 

Both of them soon became lost and abandoned within one another, and the time they spent interdigitated with the moment was another tick towards their combined undoing. Even Kurapika was realizing that he was no longer attempting to refute the older man, having embellished in the desire it was giving him, and for what had been so long devoid from his life was the sensation of feeling good. The notion of the entire situation being morally wrong was only repressed by the very declarations of his own mother and clan - his survival, prosperity and need to flourish, all were the very reasons for their own pertinacity in swaying the blond's stance, having sought to deviate the last Kurta from his volitional failure to thrive. Now, all that dissention bleed into elation, one Kurapika wasn't sure how he managed to falter into, but the feeling was something beyond comparison. Sure he wasn't used to it, but it was better in contrast to the pain and misery he had been dealing with.

 

It was like a dream. One built around vibrant, dynamic images, all were so lucid, so real, though as such it was actually being lived out, despite it felt like it was nothing more than a panoramic vision out of a fool's mind. Kurapika synthesized more into the sensation, as neoteric as the feelings were, having not been used to the caliber of what he was experiencing and folded without resistance. Both he and Chrollo were finding symmetry between them as the movement of their lips against one another fell into a near perfect unison.

 

For the capacious span of time they spent leisurely and wantonly enwrapped together, neither of them attempted to stop the other, the world having long since faded around them and the only thing either of them cared about was the rapture of the moment, both Chrollo and Kurapika only thinking about what could be derived from each other. It was like a treat, a grand reward, as both of them had never felt something so stimulating, commoving and invigorating, which left Kurapika innervated. All his nerves became strangely hypersensitive; even those fingertips as they caressed the back of his head tenderly only seemed to incite another soft moan to escape from the depths of his throat.

 

Once they separated, both of them flushed and panting heavily, it was then Chrollo realized just the exact magnitude regarding the weight of his own feelings towards Kurapika. As their eyes locked once more and beneath the half-lidded, lust glazed hues of the Kurta was the perforating view of scarlet, which caused the raven-head's breath to get nearly taken away. Just the awe inspiring and resplendent view of the boy's own eyes as ruby as ever caused Chrollo's own breath to hitch in his throat; never had the blond looked so angelic, so luminous, so beautiful, like a sensual butterfly caught within a shimmering web and the leader of the Geneiryodan found himself magnified by the Kurta's radiance.

 

"Damn you." Kurapika finally exhaled, still inebriated from the after effects of the intoxicating kiss and he could only see the faint grin cross over the older man's lips.

 

"You know you liked it." The sarcastic tone caused the blond to huff in recourse, but he couldn't rebuff the fact that the leader of the Spider was right. Even the taste of the older man lingered upon the blond's own lips, "Because it felt like you was getting awfully excited there, Kurapika." Chrollo leaned in to place a series of soft kisses along the blond's exposed neck, emphasizing the truth within the fact and causing Kurapika to gasp again, though this time, the raven-head trailed his lips all the way to the boy's ear before breathing huskily into it, "I could also say it seems very likely that you really want me as well."

 

Chrollo fell into reticence again, allowing time for the revelation to sink in, and his mouth continued to ghost over the shell of Kurapika's right ear, the sensation caused shivers to race up the blond's spine. He barely had time to register the fact that the older man had actually articulated his name, much less the sly remark about him being practically hung up and lusting after the raven-head, which was something again, he questioned if such was actually true. Could it have been possible that his own emotions were running awry, yet, he really had no inclination of putting a restrain upon? Kurapika was still bewildered by everything that had transpired, but he couldn't entirely repudiate the idea that perhaps, just _perhaps_ everything the older man was saying and that the admissions of his own mother's words were ringing true. After all, it was foreign, unexplored territory and he still had to contend with the underlying hatred which nonetheless, crawled beneath the surface. As palpable as this new prospect seems, changing from who he was to who he could now become, and the simple fact that he still held some adversity to the man before him - but by God how lovely those eyes are and the skill of those lips, just how right they felt against his own, as much as the pull was upon him, Kurapika _still_ struggled with his unrequiting morals.

 

Once again, Kurapika realized just how torn he was. But he wasn't about to allow that to stop him in progressing with exploring these new feelings and sensations.

 

Even as Chrollo's hand had slackened its hold on the blond's wrists and with no inclination of being threatened or _possibly_ being threatened, he released his hold fully, though his own gaze remained firmly locked with those of the boy's own scarlets. There was no displeasure hinted within their depths, only genuine curiosity and desire. For seconds only stillness supervened between them, the sound of their breathing the only thing heard as they just look fixedly at one another before Kurapika abruptly and precipitously fisted the Spider leader's coat, drawing the older man close, "Perhaps you are right and I really do want you." Was the blond's only utterance before bringing Chrollo downward forcefully and seizing the older man's mouth with his own, riotously kissing the other as his tongue pushed adamantly against the raven-head's lips as it attempted to drive itself between. The very act caught Chrollo completely unawares as he wasn't expecting the Kurta to be so straightforward, yet instinctively his muscular arms encircled the blond's waist, pressing them both together as he reciprocated the act, kissing back eagerly.

 

Chrollo parted his own supple mounds, allowing the once timid boy to explore the inside of his cavern with alacrity, his own tongue darting out to dance and twine with Kurapika's, the sapidity between them made the Ryoden leader feel soused, his nostrils flaring as he drank in the redolence of the blond, such a blend of spice and floral only made the other that much more enticing. Though what solidified his reception of the idea were the proceeding gasps and soft moans that emanated from the boy and against their lock, the vibrations foretold of the sheer passion Kurapika must have been feeling. For Chrollo it was an incentive for him to deepen the kiss, his own chiseled physique leaning solidly against the Kurta's own lithe frame as he pressed the young hunter tighter against the wall. The blond reacted with tightening his own hold on the older man's coat, the execution caused the gap between them to close further and Kurapika could feel the Spider's heartbeat resounding against his own chest.

 

However, the struggle between them - the waging clash for _dominance_ , both of them tussling against one another, Kurapika unrelenting in his onslaught, mouth aggressively working against the raven-head's own, and Chrollo pushing himself vivaciously against the Kurta, one knee slipping between the younger's legs and parting them, was primal, almost animalistic.

 

Kurapika was almost unable to control himself, part of him becoming lost amid the tempest and furor, the rudimentary functions within his instincts having since kicked in, letting him only become inconscient  once again, the older man's guidance and interplay only staunching any potential reasoning there may have been. It was so facile for him despite his inexperience, and Chrollo's incentives didn't serve any further reason for either of them to consider stopping.

 

Until the need to breathe came once again and in reluctance, they severed their contact, Kurapika's chest straining as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen while Chrollo simply drew into the moment, his own breathing labored. Both were suffused in crimson from the squalling heat flowing around them. "Damn you." Kurapika reiterated again, _still_ flabbergasted by what just happened, but reveling in the euphoric sensation it gave him.

 

"Wasn't expecting that," Chrollo countered, cutting off the Kurta before he had a chance to continue, "But it solidifies what I had said earlier." He continued in a coy tone, though he retained his proximity to the boy, "I knew damn well you wanted me." Yes, he definitely wished to push his luck and stance with the now imbalanced hunter.

 

The blond's eyes narrowed; he knew for certain the older man was pushing his luck, as this little fracas between them gave him the incentive to necessitate in usurping control between them. There was no way, Kurapika thought, he would allow the older man to retain power in their newly formed communion, even if it was bordering on physical or intimate. The idealism of retaining prepotency between them would ensure that he wouldn't ever find himself coming to heel at Chrollo's own potential exertion. The blond wouldn't put it past the Spider's leader to try and repress him, "What if I do?" Kurapika replied coolly, as his eyes were not transposing back to their normal blue state and remained scarlet, the lingering effects of their ardent kiss hanging in the back of his mind, "Doesn't mean I am giving you the satisfaction, nor control of the situation between us. Perhaps it was something we both enjoyed, but that doesn't change the fact that you have not won or earned my heart," Kurapika inclined up and his right hand came to firmly cup the older man's chin, his chains still present as they rattled in typify to the blond's current disposition. "Even if perhaps I am willing to explore this new venue due to your persistent efforts, but also at the behest of those who I deeply care about that implored me seek a different path in life and to give you a chance, at the current, you haven't proven yourself worthy yet of my love."

 

Kurapika released his hold on the older man's chin, though his intense gaze never wavered. Chrollo still was bemused by the young Kurta's words and those beautiful eyes only instilled his own dedication and obstinacy in his pursuits of the boy. He made significant progress in getting Kurapika this far and to the point where now he avowed his own attraction towards him and the fact that during the course of their little physical excursion, he managed to convince the blond into exploring a potential romantic relationship between them. No matter what it took, he would do what he must, because in the end, he wanted to earn the boy's full trust and his _heart_.

 

"Oh I don't doubt that," Chrollo began, his voice low and sultry, "But I am not giving up on you. I want you to be mine, and I will prove it to you however I must. I will show you, convince you that I am worth it in the long run. I understand what happened between us isn't exactly favorable and that our pasts are not exactly unsullied, but if it means demonstrating to you that I can be trusted, that being with me is both beneficial and rewarding, then I will." The last words spoken, Chrollo affirmed with sincerity and laced with candidness. He watched attentively for the blond's reactions to his proclamation.

 

To his relief, the next thing to release from the boy's mouth settled his growing concerns in having lost his chance with Kurapika stating he would consider his prospect. Though only if Chrollo could prove his worth to Kurapika through sheer diligence, perseverance and humility. He was so close, _so very close_ to incorporating the young blond into his life and finally earning his love. Chrollo had come too far to see it surcease now.

 

“Well, then we shall see." Kurapika concluded interested to see where this would go and if the proclamations by his mother and of his clan stand correct. But moreover, he was inclined to see if the one person who had caused him so much misery and grief, who had turned his life completely everted and managed to allay his hate, who also caused him to feel attraction and desire, the very same person who was now standing before him in adamant pursuit of his own heart, would live up to Kurapika's standards and provide his value and worth.

 

If not, if it turns out to be a farce or a fool's errand, then he will return to his committal in finishing what he started and end the older man's life. Which deep down, he hoped such wouldn't come to pass, because as how hard it was for Kurapika to admit it, he wanted this to work and find something permissible and worthwhile between them. But ultimately, he was tired and just so sick of the dejection in his life. For so long he had only been miserable and wary, constantly in perpetual dissonance and never at peace. Lingering in the same state he had been in for so long had finally taken its toll.

 

If moving forward and finding happiness in his war torn life meant doing so with the one person he never would have considered giving a second look at, then he would take it into consideration and give him the chance. Not only would he do anything necessary in sake of himself and for that of his deceased kin,  in the end, Kurapika had developed feelings for Chrollo, the very same he now wished to meliorate on and see grow, but no longer wanting to see abolished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, things will continue to progress at a steady pace as interaction between these two will increasingly become more direct as opposed to the latter of indirect in prior chapters.


	10. Dust in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a surprising visit with the leader of the Geneiryodan, Kurapika learns more about his connection towards Chrollo and just exactly how prevalent the raven-haired man has been ever since their fateful encounter in the city of Yorknew. While in turn, Chrollo sees how much he truly has come to care for the blond while reasoning his own feelings towards the young hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in part, slightly NSFW due to content towards the end. Also things get heated once again between our boys as it seems Chrollo can't resist is urges anymore while Kurapika realizes he is starting to loose himself.

The sound of footfalls echoed through the narrow hallway, the vibration resonating off the walls as he traveled through the length of passage that was oddly, devoid of life. The silence was hauntingly strange, giving him the sense of being perturbed and he shivered slightly. As he shuffled along the ludicrously drab carpet, the same kind of tacky furnishing that would adorn those types of cheap places despite the hotel being rather upscale, Kurapika took note of the sublime paintings and trinkets that bedecked the walls, many fancy enough to found inside posh homes and grandiose manors, but stood in stark contrast to the subfuscous material lining the flooring.

 

Kurapika still could not fathom why or for what reason that possessed him in coming here; his eyes flicked down to the piece of paper which sat betwixt his thumb and index of his right hand, the address and room number clearly written in elegant handwriting, symbolism of his own traitorous acceptance. Beneath it sat a brief message: _Knock three times_. He sighed. For unrequited moments he dwelled on everything that had occurred recently, down to the encounter and brief altercation he had in that alleyway with Chrollo Lucifer.

 

He still couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to be cornered and influenced, casting aside all his ethics and ideals in the spur of the moment just for the sake of possibly achieving reparation along with the prospect of garnering peace in life that he had long since, desired. But it was also in the piety of the moment, where the voices rang, both in dudgeon and sorrow where his morality swayed. Between the conflict of being rebuked along with the supplication of stress the faceless voices produced, even though one side of that mental altercation was from his worried clan and of his mother, he just wasn't sure how much more he could endure. Then there was the actual physical contact between him and the older man, how that sordid kiss left him bewildered, nonplussed and… _Inveigled_.

 

Without thinking, the fingertips of his other hand had come up and ghosted over those very same lips of which the striking man's own had come into contact with, and the remembrance of it left him feeling weakened. Just the intensity of it, how soft and warm, yet desperate, hungry and skillful it was; Kurapika exhaled. The feeling was just so strange and he was still unable to reason why he was willing to keep putting himself into situations like this.

 

But here he was, finally standing outside Chrollo's hotel room, hands now perspiring from just how nervous he was. For a moment, he hesitated and considered going back. The notion of being alone again with the criminal mastermind, the one who had torn his entire life asunder, the very same person that now encompassed his every thought, even into his dreams – he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Chrollo's gorgeous visage and those haunting, burning yet captivating grays had staunched his ability to even move. The very aspect was enough to practically _seize_ his heart. Just how motivating the situation really was made it seem the Kurta couldn’t further resist.

 

Inhaling, Kurapika squared his shoulders and his finally raised his fist to deliver the series of three knocks that was described in the note Chrollo had given him. It didn't take long for it to be answered as the door to the room was immediately opened and the tall, encapsulating man stood in the doorway, eyes intent and boring down into the blond's own, "Well if this isn't surprising." He spoke in a mordant tone, though not terribly astonished to see the Kurta standing in front of his hotel room, "I thought your pride would have kept you from ever considering in visiting with me, but it seems I was mistaken."

 

The intended jest only caused the young hunter to frown, though for a moment, that sensation of turning around and reneging on his mental concession in actually visiting with Chrollo had flitted through his mind again. Of course his main intention in coming here was to delve into the reasons for what was happening to him and how he became so influenced by the older man, but to just be _heckled_ like that? It didn’t sit too well with Kurapika. "I didn't come here for simple jokes Chrollo Lucifer. But if that is going to be your only focal point, I might as well-"

 

Chrollo's trouncing grin instantly subsided and faltered into a brief grimace, lips soon pursing into a thin line. It was one thing that he enjoyed prodding and teasing the Kurta casually, but not enough that would incidentally cause the boy to turn around and abjectly leave, "Wait." Chrollo cut him off and the blond turned back, looking at him sternly, "Why don't you come inside? We can at least talk."

 

As much as Kurapika wasn't entirely certain where this little venture would consequently end up, he shook his head in disbelief, but didn't refute the older man's offer. Though he simply slipped past the raven-head and into the spacious living area of the room he was staying in.

 

The area was quite large, decked out in varying lavish and posh items; even the furniture was ornate, down to the carpets being plush with Arabic patterning. The older man came up from behind him and gestured for Kurapika to take a seat while Chrollo prostrated himself upon the couch which appeared to be intricately woven with crushed velvet in a dark purple hue. Snorting, the blond cautiously lowered himself into the chair that sat adjacent from the older man as he kept his attention circumspect, though he couldn't help but analyze the surroundings of room the Geneiryodan head had easily garnered. Just like a criminal, and one of Chrollo Lucifer's panache to be so embellishing.  

 

But from what Kurapika knew of the older man was the fact that something of this magnitude was rather typical for him, as he was known for enjoying and reveling in spoils with grand flagrancy, often boasting or evincing his constantly building acquisitions. The very idea that someone like this was so prodigal only baffled him that much more. One thing the Kurta had learned from a very young age was to be conservative, just like the rest of his village where commodities weren't an ample thing and squandering was frowned upon. When you come from a world where supplies are not abundant, you quickly learn to ration what isn't so easily replaceable.

 

Seeing someone being so grandiose, careless and not frugal only seemed to baffle Kurapika as to be wasteful was one thing that would more often than not, make him feel a sense of pity. But then again, this was Chrollo Lucifer and someone like him had a tendency to be flamboyant.

 

How droll. Then again, the Kurta wagered he shouldn't have been anywhere near surprised all considering. Even as he eyed the man from across the heavy oaken coffee table that sat inlaid with baroque carvings, it was easy to tell that he was comfortable with his own surroundings. Kurapika readily noticed the substantial amount of confidence the other held, even with the knowledge that he was rendered _Nenless_ , his current state still within Zetsu.

 

 

That didn't assure the blond, because as even without access to his Nen, it didn't make Lucifer any less dangerous. Still, the rational part of his mind told him to exude caution, while the other part of him cried to be more mollescent. Even amid that, in the furthest reaches of his consciousness were those ever unremitting voices. The very same that seemed to be constantly attempting to guide him, yet _controlling_ him and every time any thought that was contrary or opposite of the new demeanor he'd been importuned into taking caused them to become more prominent. Kurapika briefly closed his eyes, returning his focus back to that of the other man in the room.

 

For now, he needed to focus on the main reason for him coming to visit the one person he now cannot seem to rouse his hatred towards.

 

"So," Kurapika's attention was fully captivated once he heard the older man's voice ring out amid the silence, those haunting, ashen eyes peered at him from practically beneath ebony lashes, something else that made the blond hunter squirm beneath Chrollo’s gaze, but at the same time his breath seemed to hitch. Kurapika swallowed hard. "I assume this visit wasn't meant for just idle chit chat," Chrollo began as he reposed, leaning back against the couch, hands lacing on his lap, "and that you came to discuss what happened a few days ago?"

 

It took a moment for Kurapika to compose himself. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the outward, projected calm the older man exuded or the weighing gaze along with the manifested and overconfident air that spoke of Chrollo's own certainty regarding the circumstances between them was enough to slightly disconcert the blond. Even knowing he had access to his own Nen and the pressure that squalled deep within him, the fact Kurapika couldn't seem to – or perhaps he didn't want to, transmit the will to even unlock its presence was something he couldn't fathom why, "Don't play coy with me; of course you know damn well why I am here," Kurapika quipped, his mood slightly shifting to a more aggressive state, posture becoming a hint more defensive, "I still want to know exactly what the hell happened between us back in the alleyway. Moreover, I want to know what kind of hold you have cast over me because ever since our little fracas back in Yorknew, I haven't been able to move on as I have not found any peace since you have been haunting my very existence."

 

For over five months the Kurta had been forced to essentially face the weighing notion that even when he committed to his decision of abandoning all his past convictions in favor of moving forward and towards a more propitious way of life, such was only wrenched away the moment those plaguing _dreams_ began to haunt him. Ever since, he hadn't been able to get the older man out from inside his mind.

 

 

Hell, from what Kurapika could remember, the leader of the Geneiryodan had been a constant fixture in his life for as long as he had known the man. Or, at least for how long he had known _of_ the man. But, ever since their deadlock in Yorknew, it seems that even then, Chrollo Lucifer had something of which had been an extrusive part of the Kurta’s very existence.

 

The blond clicked his tongue in exasperation. It was one thing he had neglected to even think about. Even before those intrusive dreams started, back to just mere days after delivering Chrollo upon that vacuous plateau, the older man had pervaded his mind, his thoughts, almost taking over him. That was, until the _nightmares_ started.

 

So it seemed that Chrollo Lucifer had an even greater, more substantial hold on Kurapika then he really cared to realize. Much less, admit to.

 

Chrollo leaned forward, intrigued. So it appeared that his predictions had far exceeded his expectations. This was indeed a new development. He didn’t expected to hear that he had long since, even before the boy had decided to seek him out, had become the center point of the blond's practical existence. Chrollo hummed at the notion and a faint smile crossed his lips as the realization of this addition to the circumstance between them could also prove to be beneficial. It demonstrated that the Geneiryodan head had influence over the Kurta, and for quite some time now. Or, he had for longer than he originally anticipated.

 

"Well first things first," Chrollo had casually reached over towards two, long stemmed wine glasses that resided upon the elegant surface of the table, his other hand clasping the wine bottle that sat beside them and poured some of the contents into them. He then gently pushed one of the fragile glasses towards Kurapika, "This is a Pahlmeyer Merlot, a finely aged wine that is said to taste like berries. Personally, I find the contents smooth, pliable and enjoyable." Raising his own glass to his lips, Chrollo regarded the Kurta from over the rim, the expression that soon crossed over the younger man's immaculate visage spoke of true scrutiny. Such was to be expected, however. Yet, a small part of him held onto a perennial hope that Kurapika would actually fall into respite for once. The younger man was always perpetually on edge, "I am sure you may find it just as enjoyable as I do. Perhaps it will even help you relax for once."

 

The slowly deteriorating and unreadable mask that Kurapika tried to use in attempt to conceal his emotions soon fell away, replaced by a blatant, aghast expression, his eyes growing virtually wide. How the hell could he even consider allowing himself to let his guard down much less grow too complacent around the older man? It was something that the blond couldn’t even so much as _entertain_. Granted, he had conceded in actually allowing himself to visit Chrollo, down to being alone with the man in his hotel room of his own accord. But Kurapika wasn't about to give him too much credit even though he had begun to feel differently towards him.

 

Once again the studious hunter regained his lost composure, concluding in not allowing the older man to rile him and regained his cacographic mask. Though in attempt to give off some impression that he was remotely mellowing, his lithe digits curled around the stem of the glass which was proffered to him earlier and decided to take a sip of its contents, "Don't go and get too gratuitous, you just may find it backfiring." Kurapika warned, his own eyes narrowing as he watch the man coolly, "There are still matters of business to attend to and any frivolous pretenses will result in a nullifying of my visit. I surely didn't come here to have my time wasted."

 

"Right." Setting the glass down, Chrollo instantly began his explanation. Of course he had to keep the blond entertained enough to at least prevent him from attempting to leave, or at least wanting to leave. He had way too much at stake to lose. Small, flicking threads of emotion whisked off the younger man and indeed, Chrollo was able to tell that there was still an infinitesimal connection between them.

  

In the back of his awareness, Chrollo was certain that the Kurta's emotional standpoint had changed in regards to him. Though Kurapika attempted to contravene the fact that his mindset had indeed, began to alter, there was at least an iota of emotional connection between them. Even though the the majority of what had them linked was more physical, there was no denying the slowly forming mental connection germinating between them.

 

"Well, if you must know, I will say this; I know nothing of what had been occurring with you prior to your arrival in T'alma. Honestly, I am just as surprised as you by your little admission. I could say that I am flattered you thought of me so much after our initial meeting, but aside that, I have no knowledge of anything else. Also I genuinely have not _cast_ any spell over you as you can see," In demonstration, Chrollo's arms extended wide in a mock, yet grand flourishing display, a smile crossing over his lips, "I still have no access to my Nen as I am quite sure you can easily confirm. So it's safe to assume that I in no way, have any direct control over your own motives or what has been happening to you."

 

Chrollo knew his own concessions weren’t entirely accurate, as he had omitted the more prevalent portions he knew would have surely agitated the Kurta and unraveled everything he had so poignantly worked towards. But moreover, to lose what fair amount of trust he was gaining with Kurapika would be a great misfortune.

 

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kurapika inclined forward, arms coming to rest upon his knees as his incrementally weighing gaze which was like liquescent fire, sat levelly on the older man, knowing damn well that he wasn't being completely honest with him. There was still that underlying deceit, as if Chrollo was indeed, holding something back.

 

 "You're terrible at lying, you know? While you may be mostly correct in your assumptions, I know for a fact you have had a vast and very heavy influence in my own emotional change as of late. One of which I want to know why. As for the other," He took another sip of the deep red contents within the glass – strangely enough, he found himself agreeing with the older man as he had become rather fond of the taste himself, and returned his attention back towards his adversary, "Is the fact that after our encounter at Yorknew, I began having dreams, which were equivalent and recrudescent, always beginning and ending the same. What is more, or as I should say, the rather interesting part," Kurapika reclined back again, eyes still firmly locked with Chrollo's own, though briefly, the young man found himself mesmerized by their visual allure, taking in their wondrous beauty before realizing he was fixated too deeply and returned his focus back on his speech, "Is how it ends. After being bitterly reminded of what happened to my clan, the last thing I would see is two haunting grey eyes, the very same that was later concluded which had to represent you."

 

For a moment, Chrollo was astonished. So the blond had openly admitted to having dreams about him? But moreover, he hadn't mentioned anything regarding a prompt that started all this. It didn't entirely faze him as he figured that because of the kind of life the Kurta led, it was enough to have incited many traumatizing effects, down to potentially pervading dreams. He knew that Kurapika had suffered a lot – which was in part by his own hand, and was something that Chrollo felt contrition for. All the insurmountable pain from everything the younger man endured surely had caused him a lot of adverse effects. So it was of no surprise to Chrollo that the other was probably suffering some form of PTSD. But then he ruminated over the fact that Kurapika noted he visualized his eyes boring into him at the end of his dream. Could that have been the prompt? Or to be more accurate, that _he_ was the actual prompt?

 

It was something Chrollo then realized was just how much more connectivity he had to Kurapika than was originally perceived.

 

The raven-haired man stroked his chin thoughtfully; he attempted to approach this as diplomatically as possible, "Have you considered the fact that perhaps, you hadn't entirely let go of your convictions despite that I clearly remember you stating you would no longer peruse us? Or the possibility that you have not been able to move on because you had not made peace with your past, or to be more precise, not made peace with yourself because of it?"

 

He took another draw off his wine; it was still rich and fine, which aided in keeping his own nerves calm, and focused his attention on Kurapika. The shock or perhaps the achieved epiphany that seemed to flood to the surface of the blond's countenance was enough to bring about a small, faint smile and Chrollo believed that he had struck a chord considering the bewildering expression that soon followed.

 

However, as difficult as it was to - even if hesitantly, concur that Chrollo was more than likely correct, Kurapika was forced to accede to the truth. Slipping back to that day, the fateful one five months ago where he encountered the Ryoden member, Uvogin and their impending battle which had lead to the Spider's death at the Kurta's own hand and the soon, empty, impassive and ineffable feelings that was left in its wake, Kurapika realized he truly had never come to any sort of concession. Even then, he had continued to wallow in misery and loneliness, which had always been a part of his life and bringing about the cessation to even one of the people he swore vengeance against for all his tribulation hadn't garnered him any sort of release. It was then Kurapika concluded, was where he failed himself and his clan.

 

Everything his mother had spoken to him finally rang throughout his mind in utter clarity, for it was in those very averments that Kurapika realized _exactly_ what she had meant.

 

"As much as I don't want to state you are right, you are. But this doesn't mean I am entirely accepting of everything else occurring between us. I am still perturbed by the fact that you... Had exploited a momentary weakness I had, which again, as much as I'd like to admit even less, was something I did not find totally detestable," Kurapika breathed slowly, his chest still feeling constricted as if he had been placed within a vice, heart beating at a rapid pace, "and something else I would like to admit the least, but won't, is the fact that," Once again he strained, voice cracking from the chaffing that seemed to be ensuing from the arid sensation which coated his mouth, "You are a good kisser."

 

 _Good kisser, indeed_. For Kurapika, the older man had actually been his first kiss, one thing that the Kurta didn't let on but Chrollo possibly suspected was the case. A flush of crimson soon effloresced over the younger man's pallid cheeks, tinting them in a nearly deep color. Such didn't go completely unnoticed as the subito of Kurapika's accession caused the Geneiryodan leader to set down his glass and the look that accented within those unblinking eyes spoke of a predatory gaze. Yet, beneath the outer layer was something more enticing, more _rakish_. "So, you are at least accepting of the fact, or perhaps admitting to the fact," His back came to rest lackadaisical against the soft, downy cushions of the couch, posture speaking to the blacklist hunter that the older man was definitely hubristic which evoked a vein of irritation to well within the blond, "that you came here for reasons aside just seeking answers. For you to openly avow that you realize there is at least a physical attraction between us speaks for itself."

 

Chrollo let his demeanor soon betray the truth behind his words, putting up an easy front in attempt to convince the other man before him. Truth be told, he only wanted Kurapika to finally understand, or at least see that what had been transpiring between them now wasn't being done by his violation, alone. Granted, Chrollo had given the Kurta the tools necessary to derive is own conclusions and with enough incentives, was able to help in delivering the push and guidance necessary into him accepting the veracity of their current situation.

 

As strong as these facts were, Kurapika was still having difficulty coming to terms with the conception of his recently developed feelings for Chrollo. Something burned down within, almost drawing him like a moth to a flame and it frightened the young blond, but a part of him, the side which was stronger, wanted to explore this new venue and maturate on those feelings.

 

It was this very reason that Kurapika was now finding it extremely difficult to formulate a response to Chrollo's rather pragmatic response. On one hand, he still was unable to fully come to terms with just how nonchalant the older man was being in regards to this entire spiel, as the Kurta was finding out that he wasn't entirely certain on the circumstances between them. Especially considering that Kurapika was realizing it was becoming more and more prevalent that he was no longer able to conjure hatred towards him, even after all he and his Spiders had done, but he found himself becoming more receptive, more unbiased. On the other hand, Chrollo's ministrations and attentions which were so methodical and structured, yet extremely attentive towards his needs, was something that Kurapika found rather surprising, yet backed the theory that perhaps, the most notorious, ruthless, indifferent murderer and thief actually had some humanity to him. Or one could say, actually _possessed_ a heart.

 

Kurapika however, was still conflicted. But the notion of actually giving this man a chance, just like his mother had so desperately beseeched of him and the fact of his newly manifested feelings towards the other was beginning to win him over.

 

However, he regarded Chrollo levelly, still working the nerve to actually attest just how right the bastard really was, "As much as I'd like to say you are completely wrong – as doing so would have been the perfect response to your rather emblematic gloating, I have decided to refrain as it would actually prove nothing. With that in mind, I will state that, yes you are correct," Kurapika swallowed thickly, though he didn't show his inquietude outright. Decisively he kept his composure, not wanting to give older man any edge over him despite that down in his consciousness, something was tugging at him and he had to resist the urge to actually allow himself to come any closer to Chrollo, "I am indeed, here for more than just answers. But I am not about to allow you to think that you will have control in this situation, Chrollo Lucifer."

 

So there you have it. Chrollo was literally delighted to have this mitigation, as the Kurta's concession was enough to alert him to the younger man's finality in accepting what was actually growing between them. How long the he awaited this day, "Oh do not worry for I have no intention of trying to force you into doing anything you wish not to do. I can say however, I am relieved to hear that you at least have come to terms, or at the very least, an agreement that you acknowledge the connection we both share." Adjusting his positioning, Chrollo turned his head away from the blond and towards the empty seat beside him, hand gingerly patting the vacant cushion. It was then he returned his attention to the restive youth across from him.

 

He felt his body become almost completely rigid, mind practically stupefied at the sudden revelation, and despite finding himself nearly going comatose, Kurapika's aura surged, rising around him and becoming ubiquitous as he had for the moment, lost control of his emotions. The air around them became menacing and the blond's stare grew in intensity. The luminosity of the boy's eyes flickered as scarlet permeated the once virulent blue and he tightly pursed his lips, "Just remember one thing; should you allow yourself to step out of bounds, I will not hesitate to retaliate." The Kurta warned, and just as quickly, as it happened, his aura seamlessly retreated, going back to its placid, dormant state. It was in that moment that Kurapika rose from his seat, still filled with ambiguity and skepticism, but ambled over to the empty spot on the couch and sat down, eyeing the older man warily 

 

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at Kurapika's intransigent threat, though his hands came up in a pacifying, yet defensive manner, "You do not have to worry, as I don’t plan on doing anything you do not approve of." The raven-haired man began, though he couldn't help but allow a fleeting smile of exultation to cross over his visage, "However, I will not _bite_ Kurapika. Rest assured by that as well. You can come closer."

 

The sound of his name rolling off the lips of the older man caused Kurapika to bristle, but it quickly abated and he inched closer to Chrollo, though agonizingly slow before he was sitting practically against the man, and the moment their bodies actually brushed, the breath seized within the blond's throat as he struggled to retain hold on the gasp that imperiled to escape. It was then he felt two fingers slip beneath his chin, decisively lifting his head up to meet at eye level with the raven-head, "There, was that so bad?" The man practically cooed in a mollifying tone. He could see the ephemeral pause in Kurapika's calm demeanor and the sudden flash of ruby that tinged the edges of his eyes, but it instantly receded. Even then, Chrollo realized just how magnificent the Kurta really was. Kurapika was truly _exquisite_ , but even there it did not stop.

 

Being in such close proximity to the younger man made his heart palpitate in his chest and that pull he felt so many times, the very same he knew the blond was sensing himself, tugged again at the back of his mind. Every time he was around Kurapika, he felt enervated and as much as that fact concerned him, Chrollo had no desire to change the effect it had on him. Quite to the contrary, he was beginning to realize just how much he enjoyed the blond's own hold on him as he knew it was going beyond just rudimentary physical attraction.

 

Chrollo found himself fixated on the young Kurta's eyes as he just drank in the artistry that composed the brilliant man before him, "You truly are beautiful."

 

 _Damn him_. Even as the blond found that he was utterly allured by the older man's affectionate gaze, just the state Chrollo had him in had Kurapika's head pendulating and feeling as if he was within a drunken stupor, which left him completely entranced by the other’s presence alone. His nostrils flared and the scent of spice mixed with expensive cologne enlivened his senses, causing the beating of his own heart to steadily increase. Without cognizance, Kurapika slowly and wordlessly climbed onto Chrollo's lap, straddling the older man as lithe, fragile appearing hands came up to clasp upon both of his shoulders. He exhaled sharply, looking Chrollo dead in the eye.

 

The alteration in their positions had Chrollo instantly surprised, his eyebrow raising again curiously, "Well, this was unexpected-" He began in an amused tone as his own arms came to encircle the younger man now positioned on his lap, tips pressing into the skin through the Kurta's clothing. However, his affirmations were abruptly cut off.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me." Kurapika snapped, daring the older man to speak any further, and with a knowing grin, as if he was silently professing a _yes sir_ at the blond's command, Chrollo inclined forward and captured the blond's lips with his own, instantly drawing them into a passionate kiss. Wasting no time, the raven-head let his tongue dart out to immediately delve inside Kurapika's mouth as it sought out the boy's own and began twining with it, the two appendages gliding along one another in an intricate, rhythmic dance.

 

It was like molten fire, temperate, yet soft and appealing. As Chrollo’s lips crushed against Kurapika’s own in hunger and wanting, the sensation only fomented the blond further, his own motions starting to match in practical equivalence while the symmetry between them grew as he was slowly finding his own balance. Despite it was briefly overwhelming, the natural sensation it produced easily coaxed him deeper into the sin he knew that at one time, he never would have allowed himself to become a part of. But just the way Chrollo's lips felt against his own, the proficiency of his movements and just how fervent, passionate and adamant the older man was as their kiss only served to deepen, was the same exact sensation he felt the first time they experienced something this intimate.

 

For Kurapika, this felt so perfect, _so right_.

 

Even as they both soon became lost and abandoned within the moment, Kurapika's mind had completely seized, all rationale submersing into the deepest reaches of his mind from the driving intoxication which was slowly consuming him. Languidly, his slender hands made their way up and into the crop of short raven colored hair, fingers twining amid the downy tresses. Time seemed to stand still, and for a breadth of a moment Kurapika faltered to the pleasure from the touches and motions of the older man, his mind going numb as he struggled to focus on the one person who was now the most important thing to him. Chrollo easily perceived this and his grip on the blond tightened due to it.

 

Seamlessly and without missing a beat, Chrollo gradually altered their positioning while he began to lower them down upon the couch, Kurapika's back soon resting against the cushions as Chrollo came to lay on top the younger man that was now beneath him. Severing the kiss, both of them flushed and impassioned from the vitality of the moment, Kurapika's eyes opened to find dark, impenetrable ones staring back at him, his own reflection cast within them and he was able to catch the glimpse of red that shone upon their surfaces. During their exchange, his eyes had shifted into scarlet which caused a breathless gasp to accent the silence. Chrollo had become nearly mesmerized by their luxuriance, the vibrancy he noted was so much more alive than those he remembered floating lifeless in their canisters, "Such beauty." He whispered huskily, mouth starting to trail warm kisses along the blond's shoulder, causing Kurapika to gasp haltingly in response.

 

"You really are amazing," He continued, lips deftly working their way over the expanse of Kurapika's delicate skin as Chrollo reached the base of his neck and instantly bit down knowing that his actions would surely leave a visible mark behind. But by God he couldn't help himself; the blond was just too enticing, too intoxicating and the way the Kurta below him panted and groaned, the heaviness to his breathing and the strained rising and falling of his chest, it was all Chrollo could do to resist the temptation to ravage Kurapika.

 

 _No_ , he would take it slow, let the blond set the pace, for lest he could unbalance the situation and fluster the younger man, which was the last thing Chrollo wanted to do. He simply suckled gently as he listened to Kurapika's intermittent gasps and felt the articulation of his unbidden motions, the blond's hands having shifted again during their alteration and came to rest against the planes of Chrollo's back, tips mindlessly kneading the flesh beneath the fabric of his sable top.

 

"Just... Keep going," Kurapika articulated almost breathlessly, back arching up and against Chrollo's muscular chest in sheer response to the adrenaline that surged through his much smaller body, "Don't talk so much."

 

He grinned against Kurapika's skin at the admission, having then lifted himself up to peer into those half-mast, lust glazed eyes that shone so brightly amongst the dimly lit room, "Are you so sure? Because I thought you'd love to hear my praises on just how perfect you really are." Chrollo didn't give the younger man any time to respond as he adroitly reclaimed those tender, soft lips, drawing Kurapika back into another prurient, but this time, much rougher kiss. Once again, their tongues instantly wrapped around one another as Chrollo had briskly invaded the blond's torrid mouth, wasting no time partaking in the honey and flavor that was being offered to him, and the very combination alone gripped Chrollo down to his very soul.

 

There was a possessive feeling to the impulsive nature in Chrollo’s deportment; just the way Kurapika felt his lips swell and bruise with how fiercely the older man was kissing him and the way his tongue forced itself into his mouth – it had taken the young blond by surprise. His eyes had opened and the verve that spun deep beneath the surface had captivated the raven-head's attention, catching a brief glimpse of those opulent scarlet hues before the blond fell into an even rhythm and finding unison with Chrollo's own movements.

 

Kurapika’s body trembled as the older man above him let his hands come to rest along his sides, fingers trailing the etches of his clothing in aimless patterns and causing the fabric to slowly ride up. Soon those tips had come into contact with bare skin as Chrollo let them slip beneath the hem, partaking in the contact that soon produced such an invigorating sensation.

 

Once again Kurapika gasped from the soft and gentle touches as every nerve and vein inside him seemed to thrum, making him feel alight from the way his skin seemed to grow in warmth along with the electrified impulses that sluiced through him. The mixture of emotions that instantly flourished between them coalesced into something so passionate and highly sensuous. It was as if he was getting carried away and was allowing himself to be liberated. He became wanton and lost in the moment, falling into abandon, giving into corruption as a victim of his own descent into delirium and sin.

 

Kurapika could barely think, much less discern exactly what was happening as his own instincts seemed to have strangely dominated. His body was acting of its own accord, and was becoming highly receptive to Chrollo's attention and touches. Just the way his hands slid and caressed over Kurapika’s bare skin, the calescence of his breath and the ardency of their kiss that was hungry and fierce, and the way Chrollo moved against him only made it that much more difficult to retain hold of his own emotions. Slowly the young hunter was losing control of himself and in conjunction with the ebbing of his will to resist – not that he wanted to or cared to along with the empowering flow of desire and need, it had easily kept him steady while he remained comfortable and content within Chrollo's loving charm.

 

Now Kurapika couldn't let go and he didn’t _want_ to let go. Even though there was something in the furthest reaches of his subconscious screaming at him, it demanded that he cease this little folly, for he would surely find repercussions later on. However, the young man pushed the dissidence as far back as he could and discounted it. The outcome caused those darker much more pervasive voices to rise in triumph, clamoring loudly in his mind and the abrupt uprising momentary startled the blond.

 

Sensing this, Chrollo broke the kiss, gazing down into Kurapika's now startled eyes, though their ruby chroma remained. He hummed, "Are you alright? Did you want to stop?" He spoke, concern edging his tonality and words, one hand slipping away from the pretty blond's side and he gently cupped his chin, "I completely understand if you want to." As much as the very idea of suspending their little performance made Chrollo feel disappointed, he wasn't about to force Kurapika into continuing. He wanted to keep forging that binding of trust, and doing anything that could profusely violate that was something the older man adamantly repudiated against.

 

"No-no, I am fine. I just... Had a momentary lapse in focus. You don't have to stop." He exhaled discernibly and Kurapika tried to pull much needed oxygen into his agonizing lungs. Chrollo had watched him intently and the shaken Kurta wanted to pull away, to advert his eyes, to look at anything else aside the piercing gaze of the older man and the genuine concern housed within. But, he couldn't look away as he remained benumbed by the other and just how profound, yet somehow gentle expression that was upon Chrollo's countenance.

 

The older man simply hummed again in response and leaned in closer, "Are you sure?" This time the timbre of his voice was more sensual, more covetous. Kurapika simply nodded. Smiling once again, Chrollo dipped down to place a couple of much more tender kisses to the blond's now deep pink, but tumescent lips, "If at any time," he murmured, slowly trailing the younger man's skin once again, motioning intermittently over the Kurta's jaw line, paying attention to Kurapika's body language and the once again, irregularity of his breathing, "You want to stop, let me know."

 

So Chrollo wanted to be alerted if he wished to stop? Something made him think that the older man wouldn't allow that happen regardless if he was to permutate that decision or not. But the candor of his words kept Kurapika from completely settling upon that notion. Still, he was tightly wound within the moment and the pleasurable sensations that were being garnered off their little escapade had Kurapika in reluctance of stopping just by that alone.

 

"Don't worry, I will." Even through the admission was relatively truthful; Kurapika saw no reason to cause this moment, one that the blond was finding himself becoming more engrossed by, to a see a premature end. Instead, Kurapika let his eyes falter, lids partially covering the lustre of those bewitching rubies and he canted his head angular, exposing his neck further and giving Chrollo easier access to him. The younger man felt the warmth, the wetness, the torrid swell of hungry kisses and bites as the older man assaulted the exposed, tender flesh and left visible marks in his wake.

 

Chrollo grinned against porcelain hued skin as he kept trailing the planes of Kurapika’s neck with his tongue while placing soft kisses and intermittent bites along the way, each motion causing heavy, laden gasps to expel from Kurapika’s throat. Though much to the older man’s dismay, nothing was too deep or sonorous.

 

The sensation was great, _enticing_ and it drew the Kurta further, as he cascaded down into the tempest that was passion and yearning. Such carnal need and animalistic desire, though beneath the surface wavered the vein of tenderness, love and softness. The amalgamation of these sensations, the synthesis it produced and what affect it ultimately had on Kurapika's own besotted mind left him feeling necrotic as Chrollo's own web spun tighter and tighter around him. Kurapika struggled to breath, each intake caused his chest to burn and it was like liquid heat burning through him as it surged down to his core, to the very center of his nucleus.

 

Just the way Chrollo’s body meshed with his own, fitting against one another almost perfectly as his hands were once again, firmly at the younger man's sides and tracing the mezzotint of Kurapika's muscles and sinews incited another soft gasp and he inclined into the touches. Slowly, Chrollo’s palms motioned upward, gliding effortlessly beneath the loose clothing which hung over the blond's slender frame, exploring and memorizing the expanse of his body and the way Kurapika's breaths hitched in his throat as he did so.

 

The Kurta's own hands had glissaded down and over the amplitude of Chrollo's biceps, taking his own time to marvel and admire at just how strong and chiseled the darker-haired man was, and the simple fact that even though he was inexperienced, having very rudimentary knowledge of the human body, just having explored what he could of Chrollo's own physique only enmeshed him further. The knowledge and revelation of exactly what was transpiring between them and the significance of what Kurapika was truly feeling, or exactly how Chrollo was making him feel only solidified further just how right this really was. A small part of him struggled with warming up to the fact that he really liked Chrollo, but it had definitely gone beyond anything that could have been considered merely superficial.

 

Because of this, the boy continued on without hesitation, even as once again, Chrollo's sweltering mouth hovered just over his parted, inviting lips, while Kurapika's lithe hands trailed back upwards and soon found their way back into the man's soft and silken tresses, "Gods, I just cannot get enough of you." Chrollo murmured huskily against the delicate blush of those supple mounds, and an expression of embarrassment caused the Kurta's cheeks to flush profusely. From this alone though, he had already suspected that the younger man who lay beneath him was still innocent. "I assume you have never been with anyone before?"

 

How unequivocal, wasting no time getting to the point. Once again, the allegation only caused the color along his neck to just deepen.

 

"I have not been with anyone, man or woman, prior to this as I still have my purity." The simple declaration evoked a brief look of surprise upon Chrollo's visage, but it soon melted into something much more mischievous and indecorous.

 

“ _I will definitely have to correct that sometime in the near future._ ” It was such a perverse thought to cross his mind, though as much as he wanted to enact on those ravenous, carnal desires, once again he held back in favor of keeping the impression of control in Kurapika's hands. Well... As much as he hated to admit, he wasn't about to usurp the blond from such a position. Quite frankly, he was enjoying the pace the younger man had set, for granted, Chrollo wasn't inexperienced and had partners in the past, but _none_ held a candle to the vitality and beauty of Kurapika.

 

The Kurta not only was a relic, but was unique in his own right and that alone made Chrollo cherish what he had that much more.

 

Strong fingers slipped beneath Kurapika's chin and gently elevated his face to be more level as he looked abyssal into those incandescent rubies he reveled in so much, "Well for me," Chrollo began, longing and yearning dripping off the edge of every word, "I am far from pure, as I am sure you have already guessed. However," Closer those lips came to Kurapika's and he could feel the older man's irriguous breath while the look in his eyes only intensified, making him shiver beneath their alloyed stare. The blond's grip slightly tightened within those raven locks, “I would love to be your first."

 

It took everything up to this point to keep from completely falling bidden to those much more innate and primal instincts; the sudden look of incredulity along with an overtone of interest and curiosity wavering just underneath the surface of those glowing eyes and the stillness of that alluring body - Chrollo swallowed hard, breathing in deeply. God he hated holding back, but he would for Kurapika's sake for he wouldn't defile the boy, because what was really important was for the fact of the blond to share his sentiment and desire, and he was only prepared to enact if Kurapika expressed the same want in going all the way with him as well.

 

Chrollo’s thumb gingerly stroked at the corner of Kurapika's lips, hoping to ease any tension and or reservations the younger man may've been having, as his own body remained stationary despite being rightly positioned between the Kurta's parted legs. Much of their anatomies were already pressed tightly against one another, the warmth and pulsation that vibrated through them felt like pure heaven, and even Kurapika had to admit that the sensation was strangely placating. Something stirred within, like an unremitting yearning that only continued to seize him amid its sweet and honeyed call and even though he basked in the splendor it produced, there was still a little vein of uncertainty.  

 

However, considering the circumstances had started to change between them and to the point where Kurapika no longer felt the compulsion to eliminate the Spider from existence, he readily admitted that being this close to Chrollo no longer angered him, or did he thoroughly wish to resist the man any longer. Hell, he even was enjoying their osculation as he still conceded that the raven-head was a _damn good kisser_.

 

But the prospect of going that far in such a short amount of time, especially with the one person he was still gradually coming to accept while trying to sort out his own emotional standpoint regarding his newly formed feelings left him completely tentative. Despite this along with his own instincts and desires urging him in continuing on at such a fervent pace, Kurapika let a soft smile cross his pallid lips and one of his hands slipped from its perch amid Chrollo's hair and cupped the man's cheek, "As much as I'd like to, I don't feel now is the time. I just... Want to take it slow." The blond intoned, cooing softly before lifting up to place a chaste kiss to Chrollo's own lips, "For now... I just want to enjoy the moment we have."

 

Chrollo retained his cacographic mask, not showing Kurapika his disgruntlement as he simply nodded, though he had surreptitiously hoped his precious blond would had been accepting in the partaking of something so much greater, exciting and for the chance to make the younger man feel good. But in the back of his mind, he knew Kurapika would eventually come around.

 

So for now he would wait and continue to cultivate the growing bond between them, the pad of his thumb making a general sweep over those plump lips before letting an affectionate smile finally cross over his face, “I understand." He whispered, just noticing that Kurapika's eyes had shifted back to their natural state. Those cherished blues looked up into his own with attrition and Chrollo could tell the Kurta either felt bad or was worried about disappointing him and it only solidified his reasons in hiding his consternation regarding the boy's decisions. He cared enough for the younger man that he didn't want to make him feel any worse about his decision. "Then we will just go slow and at your pace." Yes, slow and steady, for he wanted to make Kurapika feel as comfortable as possible.

 

Slowly, Chrollo breathed, through the essence of desire still hung in the air, he momentarily drew in on the special aroma that only Kurapika produced, indulging in the unique scent. The fact that even though things didn't go as he had hoped, Chrollo was still content with the notion that he had been able to experience what physical contact he could, while minimal, it was a major advancement between them. He just stared admiringly into those eyes, drinking in all he could for what time he had, "Do you wish to cease our little venture, then?" The older man questioned, though he had a more lucubratory expression on his face, "We can continue when you feel more comfortable."

 

The proclamation was enough to affright Kurapika, for he never expected the older man to be so veracious. He remained thoughtful, though a bit circumspect in the Geneiryodan leader's abrupt and sudden change of heart. Not that it was a bad thing, quite to the contrary, but the celerity in Chrollo's pace did make him retain some caution.

 

Regardless of circumstance, Kurapika wasn’t going to easily let go of what little enjoyment he was allowing for himself, austerity be damned.

 

The blond’s lips curled into a coquettish smile as his arms came up to encompass Chrollo’s shoulders, lacing his fingers behind the man’s neck. A soft hum vibrated from inside the blond's throat, "Oh, I see no need in stopping completely," Kurapika cantillated, pulling that much stronger body down and closer to his own while tightening his grip, "As I won't deny I have been at least been enjoying your proficiency in using those lips." This time Kurapika grinned and the raven-head could see the impish gleam reflective in those eyes. He _really_ did like kissing Chrollo.

 

"Then your wish is my command." Chrollo whispered airily, capturing Kurapika's mouth once again, drawing the beautiful young blond into a swell of passion, ecstasy and ardency as he pulled their bodies even closer then the Kurta once had. His powerful hands had slid up and cupped the back of his head, gently twining his fingers within the golden strands as he slowly deepened the kiss, which Kurapika readily accepted as Chrollo's tongue met with his, the two appendages instantly curling around one another in a battle for dominance.

 

The eminence of his admission incited Chrollo's focus to fall solely on Kurapika’s own whims and desires as those soft gasps and heavy panting only served as confirmation of the younger man's approval of his current ministrations. Such affirmations added to the reason for him to continue on and, only wishing to keep evoking the sensation of feeling good for the Kurta, wanting nothing more than to take him into the grandeur of paradise.

 

 

  **§§§§§§§**

 

 

The cool night breeze whisked through the open window, its feather light caress rustled over the soft, niveous features of almost youthful imperfection and was like cradling fingers that whisked through the golden crop of hair which sat splayed against the arctic hued pillow. Light, quick breaths could be heard as slightly rosy lips sat parted, chest rising and falling beneath the velvety sheets from hampered, laborious breathing. Though eyes were not fully closed, their rutilant hue was practically haunting, yet mesmerizing beneath the pale, opalescent glow of the moon, the blue reflective in an almost glassy appearance. For a moment stillness enveloped the room, as if time had executed a vast end into nothingness, only the night's sounds proof that anything existed before a soft gasp, an almost exult sigh broke the silence.

 

Even as he lay there, lost between contemplative reasoning and riveting passion, the remembrance of the day's earlier events still lingered heavy in his mind. The variegated flow of images that slid into his consciousness only added to the building obsession of one particular object – or person that completely occupied his thoughts. He couldn't seem to relegate the appearances from invading inside his head, the very memories of what transpired, of those precious moments spent embraced within the arms of his enemy, _his former enemy,_ and the calidity of their kiss, of those lips upon his own, made Kurapika gasp again. His own body seemed to tremor, nerves alight and pulsating as the gripping throes of elation slowly began to seize control even though the resistive part of him found his descent into sin and debauchery rather perturbing.

 

He couldn't fathom nor concoct any reasoning for how he had become so enraptured by the gorgeous raven-haired man. But somehow, just _somehow_ , that bastard, that magnetic, provocative bastard managed to coax and entice him, effortlessly abolishing his once raging sea of hate and animus. The resentment and loathing which had been his primary reason for living was now ebbing away and becoming nothing but a faded memory. The very idealism that Kurapika would forget, that he would no longer hold fear towards the very man who was the anathema of his own existence had the wavering blond caught in the throes of dismay and surrender. It was a difficult choice, because the titillating feelings that he experienced when with Chrollo still clashed with his protracting convictions. God he hated being torn.

 

Such was the same now despite his body screamed otherwise. Like those bewitching grey eyes in their vast, captivating allure, just the way they would bore into Kurpaika's very soul and draw the enfeebled Kurta beneath their compelling gaze; the very thought of it caused his to breath hitched again as his lithe frame jerked roughly along with his unhindered motions. The fluidity of his actions while those fingers of his free hand trailed along bare skin as the other remained fixed in position, it was these very reasons that Kurapika realized just how captivated he really was. Chrollo had him thoroughly entrenched and he was finding more and more he didn't mind his current situation. In fact, he was realizing just how much more enjoyable his life was becoming.

 

 _Perhaps this was the significance of what his mother meant_?

 

 _Or, the purport behind the need in finding that greater propriety in life_?

 

 _Was this the correct path towards true happiness_?

 

It was within these very sensations, and just the way everything integrated from all the varying sources, both positive and negative had become the embodiment of something beautiful and majestic. It was a wondrous and enigmatic creation that formed despite the variance of ugliness and wretchedness, which spoke of true succession within the power of harmony and love.

 

Even though achieving this level of serenity was vast and eminently distant as the ascension towards ataraxia was a long and onerous one, it was at times like this which made Kurapika feel as if he was just dust in the wind.

 

Kurapika didn't want to struggle – he had done so all his life, always living while dancing upon the razor's edge, never knowing from one minute to the next whether or not he would continue to breathe or cease to exist.

 

But now, things had taken a turn for the better. Not that he quite understood the actual meaning behind why he was being led up to this point, but slowly, _ever so slowly_ it convinced Kurapika to let go. The reason for everything occurring as it had, remained shrouded in mystery. However, he wasn’t concerned with finding the answer. Never had he thought that such a day would ever come or that he would have been so willful in actually exonerating from everything he so adamantly vowed to see completed. Granted, what had been done could not be changed and the pain still lingered down in the very corners of his being, but the alleviation to his tribulation resided in the one thing that was now persistent in being the focal point of his attention. For Kurapika, Chrollo’s intentions seemed genuine and sincere. Every action, every attempt was benign and nothing he sensed was remotely malicious in the man's energy.

 

Of course the head Spider was without his Nen, but something in his motives only reinforced the will to remain at ease, even while in the older man's presence.

 

Like he how felt now, even though he was currently alone as he laid on the bed within his hotel room, Kurapika remained enwrapped amid the continuously fluctuating river of desire which had caused his emotions to run ramped as his need flowed vigorously through him. Tighter that hand gripped, cinching off the potential surge, delaying his impending completion as he indulged in the sensation just a little longer while his opposing hand continuing to wander over his bare skin as the combined touches precipitated another ample jerk from  his body and he released a vocal cry. Kurapika knew he was close. _Oh so close_.

 

How the raven-haired man was able to do this to him was something that perhaps he'd never fully understand. But the more he thought on it, maybe it was something he really didn't care to understand, for he was content with the current way his life was turning out. Kurapika would perpetuate his stance at his own pace, letting things develop as they may and in essence, be able to definitively conclude if he was truly meant to have a future with _him_ , with Chrollo.

 

For now, he locked into the phantasms that played through his mind, each vision another that firmly bound and enamored him as the intensity of his growing want and need only proceeded with imploring the attraction that he was continuing to have towards Chrollo. The palpitating of his own heart fell into a rhythmic pace, nearly beating to the uttered impetuosity of the older man's name as it rolled off like honey from his supple lips. It was like saccharine, just how it sounded when he chanted it amid the sonority of his laden panting along with the soft gasps and moans that escaped the depth of his throat, its concession just another admission of the longing in which Kurapika harbored. Each stroke, each caress, the way his hand slid practically flawless along his swollen, and agonizing erection, just the way his back arched each time he crowned, how the imagery of those tantalizing eyes and that devious smile which he found had its own tempting charm; Kurapika was losing himself into wild abandon, and it was in those very moments when realization fully struck.

 

 _Kurapika was falling, and falling hard_.

 

This time there was no adversity, no resistance, no bitterness, all that was left was the sheer compulsion to achieve something better, something greater and the dynamic pull it had on him as it sustained the connection he shared with Chrollo made him feel invigorated. Just the elation alone that was invoked from the indirect contact made it all the sweeter. Every thought made in regards to the tall, gloriously handsome man succeeded in him becoming more, and more hooked and without reservation as he allowed himself to keep descending into madness, one where Kurapika knew he was becoming submissive to the darker tendencies of his corrupted personality.

 

Such was said even now. The same lack of restraint he had as his pulse raced and his groin burned, the pressure continued to mount as he knew that soon, his need for release would be eminent. He heard the whispers that echoed in his ears as he delved back to the very words Chrollo uttered during their last moments of passion and the promises made, the momentum of his actions finally threatening to make Kurapika come completely undone. It was in this, upon the remembrance of those wondrous memories and the way the older man made him feel that was the final sonata as his body trembled, hips forcing upward and against that hand which constricted himself as waves of heat caused his skin to ripple and beads of sweat to form and roll off the surface. All his boundaries soon fell away and he heard himself call out the name of the very person that he was now bound to as he gave one final thrust and the molten warmth that spilled forth a the final proclamation that Kurapika was indeed, lost as he surrendered to the darkness.

 

His back came down and hard against the bed, breathing labored while he reveled in the aftermath of the bliss and rapture that gripped him, his entire body completely sensitized, limp and unable to move as he slowly started to descend from his euphoric high 

 

For what felt like boundless moments as he lay there, mind and body spent, crumbling from exhaustion, it took every last ounce of his fading energy to at least, be able to impel himself from the sweat soaked sheets and into the bathroom to wash up. The entire time his mind remained within an encumbering haze, movements minimal and precise and he barely avoided the possibility of meeting his own scrutinizing gaze that was reflective in the mirror as his glazed over eyes averted away, not wishing to deal with his own weighing stare at the moment. Doing so would evoke the odds of that tiny voice which he kept repressed from lashing out to judge him.

 

Sighing resolutely, he ambled back into the bedroom and slipped once again between the sheets, deciding it was best to think over and sort through everything he had been going through after some proper rest, as he has been through a lot over the last four months since leaving Yorknew.

 

But then again, even during his slumber, which was the one place he sought the refuge and sanctity of his dreams, the invasion of what relentlessly haunted and pursued him made Kurapika feel as if he could never escape what fate had truly wanted from him. Perhaps it was just his jaded perspective talking, but at the current, he wasn't completely at rest, even with the shifting of the tides. He hoped that over time, and with the reassurance of his mother's own testimony, he would no longer find the need to continue battling against his own inner demons, because for at once, Kurapika longed for that peace and tranquility which had been absent from his life. It was because of this he just wanted the happiness he so rightly deserved.

 

Before settling down, he reached for that precious, jilted stone which he now found that he cherished as much the precious relic which he wore constantly around his neck. As his digits closed around the yellow and red hued object, its smooth and cool surface pressing invitingly against his palm, a perfunctory thought on the stone's origin suddenly came to mind. Kurapika hummed, and a smile crossed his lips as he settled fully, eyes landing fleetingly on the vase of roses that seemed to glitter beneath the pale moon glow before finally slipping contentedly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually is now the longest one and took the most time to critique due to how much I wasn't satisfied with some of the narrative and dialogue, which is another reason why it took me so long to get these last two chapters loaded. I suppose us writers are our own worst critics, eh?
> 
> Also I am sure you guys were expecting something more - laughs, despite the sudden turn of events. But rest assured, there will be much more deeper romance and contact between these two as the chapters progress. ;)


	11. Wings of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika finds himself at the ends of an inexplicable offer that leaves the Kurta questioning the true motives of the man he had been slowly coming to have feelings for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! This time we are gearing up for a little drama as well as tension. But I promise that it won't end up causing too much disappointment as I am sure everyone may find this installment rather, interesting. ;)
> 
> Once again, this is unbeated.

Kurapika breathed in the heavy salty air as the gentle caress of the evening breeze whisked through his crop of aurulent locks, sweeping aside a few golden strands across his slightly pale visage. For a moment he closed his eyes, roistering in the calm, the serene and tranquil sounds of the night adding to the natural pacifying atmosphere that made him feel at ease. It had been quite a long time since he had been able to enjoy the relaxing sensation that the stillness of evening had offered, because for so long all the night had ever only brought about was painful and execrable memories. At least for once he thought this was a time where he could simply forget about everything he had endured and finally give in, allowing himself to actually  _lighten up and live a little_.

 

He stepped purposely into the harbor that resided in the eastern quadrant of Patalor, the low and quiet resound of ships rocking in the bay drew his attention, many of the vessels were tied or anchored next to their respective docks and were accented in various colors, hues and designs. Briefly, he observed them, obviously fascinated by their structures and the architecture that went into each construct. Of course it wasn't the first time Kurapika had been on a ship as he had done so manifold, but none of what he had seen during his past ventures amounted up to the intricacy and complexity of what bobbed and rocked within the waters of the bay.

 

Stepping closer, he took a moment to appraise the ships which sat almost saliently amid the sublimity of the darkness, each one nearly basked within the cadaverous glow of the moon, awash the reflective and flickering lights that illuminated the surrounding area of the docks. It made the ships look almost hauntingly beautiful, as if ghostly and faux, giving him a sense of feeling dazed.

 

It had been rare that Kurapika had taken the time to admire things of artistry and elegance – last he remembered anything this breathtaking was the Hippogriff statue in T'alma, but even now, this was a sight to behold. For the blond simply had to focus on something other than the ever weighing abnormalities that hampered his rather mercurial life. Even then, amid the serenity of the moment, it was still difficult to process the fact that things had taken such a drastic turn, one that led him completely off the beaten path then what he was accustomed to. Kurapika was definitely still attempting to cope with the knowledge that his mentality was slowly falling to emendation.

 

He sighed; the expelling of air from his lungs caused the slight chill of the night to tighten his chest, his emotions still disarrayed, even though he was becoming much more certain on which direction he finally wished to proceed on. Or rather, which direction he was being compelled to take.

 

But then Kurapika realized just how capacious events in his life were becoming, drawing him further and further away from his own nomadic lifestyle where nothing was stable and every day was a roll of the dice. Each and every step taken was just another towards the finality of a more cataclysmal ending, one where there was no salvation and only perdition. Had he continued on as he was so predisposed in doing, then such may have very well been supervened.

 

It was due to that very result which began Kurapika’s trail down his darkened and suicidal path that those he had cherished the most in his life arose from the grave in clamor and had desperately endeavored against his dangerous choices.

 

Over the last few days since his latest encounter with Chrollo, the very one that importuned more nefarious thoughts and reactions out of him – the very same that within nearly dismayed reasoning which Kurapika had noticed he had not even attempted to refute or desist from, is where his mind had began to deviate from harboring any hate or animosity. Why he wasn't able to feel this way? Having grown so numb to martyrdom which had been his only way to live, to breathe since the day everything had been ruthlessly taken from him was something beyond his comprehension. However, yet again, it was something else Kurapika was finding that was beyond perplexing, completely at a loss in rationale for such a prodigious change. Even then, the darker, more iniquitous side of him, which continued to grow in intensity, had easily kept the decorous and principled opposition at bay and little by little it was ebbing away.

 

As much as it frightened him, as hard as it was in accepting these new found changes, Kurapika was slowly,  _ever so slowly_  embracing the new adaptations to his once, perilous life.

 

Once again, the assonance of the night with its clement and relaxing sounds, crickets echoing the gentleness and quietude of the moment brought him back from his brief interlude, finally coming to his senses of exactly where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He experienced a flush of embarrassment for becoming so easily engrossed with something that readily left him spontaneous and imprudent which forced him to mentally castigate himself as he slipped back into his previously lost composure. It was then the blond realized the time.

 

Due to the distraction he had neglected the fact that he had an established meeting or more like a  _date_ to have dinner with Chrollo, one that he now realized which he was going to be late for.

 

"Oh great, that is all I need. Now I am going to get heckled for my lack of attendance. I can just see that smug bastard's face now."

 

Grumbling, the Kurta left the docks and made his way to the shopping district within the harbor, still distraught with himself for becoming so easily oblivious. It had gotten past the point where he was losing considerable amounts of time during his momentary lapse.

 

It didn't take him long – thankfully at least, to find the restaurant that Chrollo had designated for their rendezvous. It was a swanky, epicurean type of place, of which Kurapika knew he, much to his dismay, had to dress in much finer clothing for which was polar opposite of the  _normal attire_  that he was generally used to.

 

He adjusted the tie that resided around his neck, making sure the suit he wore which consisted of three pieces, was neat and readily in place. Even though in reality, the blond wasn't entirely prepared for this as he was still coming to grips with everything that had ensued between them, he found that his emotions were in a constant turbulent flurry. For so long he had been trying to reason and rationalize exactly what was transpiring between he and Chrollo. But that one part of him, the very same one that was recalcitrant and oppressive kept him from relapsing into his previous mindset.

 

Even in the grand scheme of things, there was no denying that Kurapika was facing one of his greatest challenges, of which would truly test his mettle, fortitude and heart.

 

In the back of his mind, though he was trying to, or was just afraid to admit, he was looking forward to seeing Chrollo again. Just the sound of his name made the blond's heart flutter within his chest. The sensation wasn't the first time he had experienced it – such only seemed to manifest anytime the older man embodied his thoughts. This had made things more incumbent recently, down to where it left him with perverse and physical desires. Despite Kurapika's last visit with the raven-haired man which had easily turned frisky, he had even found himself partaking in things that months ago, he would have never considered, much less, delved into.

 

The worst part? Kurapika was finding himself rather taken with these new, developing sensations. To the point he was actually  _enjoying_  it.

 

One thing Kurapika had noticed was how effortlessly Chrollo was in making him feel good. Every touch, every kiss, just the way the older man’s hands would glide across his skin when they caressed him with expert precision; the very remembrance of it caused the blond to shiver.

 

How was it that the one person he had considered the bane of his existence was now able to invoke such wondrous and pleasing sensations within him?

 

No matter. Kurapika resolutely concluded he would deal with everything – including his feelings, when the time would come. For now, he had an engagement he had to uphold, or rather, an obligation to fulfill and he would rather not leave an everlasting bad impression on his unlikely date.

 

Inhaling, the apprehensive Kurta stepped into the establishment, instantly becoming enveloped within an atmosphere full of opulent furnishings, rich, fine music and embellishing dignitaries. All of which instantly became overwhelming. Kurapika tried not to allow his physical imbalance show as the Maître d had caught sight of him and quickly came over to address Kurapika's presence. "Do you have a reservation?" The young man with light brown hair and firm, hard eyes quickly asked, though it took the bond a second to regain his lost equanimity, "I am actually here to meet with Chrollo Lucifer." He quickly responded, cerulean eyes roving over the sea of patrons seated around the enormous restaurant before spotting a familiar head of dark, ebony hair.

 

"Ah. Mr. Lucifer is it? He has told us he was expecting someone." The man responded, beckoning for Kurapika to follow, "Please, follow me if you will." Of course it didn't take long for the blond Kurta to be led through the maze of tables and chatting crowd to where the raven-haired man was actually seated, before the thin and wiry man finally bid his leave. It was then Kurapika turned his full attention onto the older man as Chrollo was intently watching him.

 

"I am pleased that you could make it." Chrollo intoned his voice smooth and collected. For a breadth of a moment, his eyes roved over the expanse of the blond's form, utterly taken by – like now, with how gorgeous he actually looked. The younger man was finely dressed in clean cut, formal attire, which made him look just as stunning and breathtaking as ever, "Please, won't you join me?" One hand gestured as he bid for Kurapika to take a seat across from him.

 

Without riving eye contact with the older man, Kurapika pulled the chair out from beneath the table and casually took a seat. Though just the intense, hungry look that was emanating from the depths of Chrollo's piercing gaze caused a shiver to race up the blond's spine, making him feel almost as if he was an animal caught within the sights of a predator. Yet, the sensation he got from the man's gaze didn't enervate him - much to his surprise, with the way those dark, abyssal eyes practically drank him in as he made himself comfortable in the chair. Even as Kurapika felt practically pinned by the weight of the older man's presence, once again, just being near Chrollo caused his mind and body to react in strange, anarchistic ways. As drastic the effect had in altering Kurapika's own mindset when it came to his regard towards Chrollo, it still sent a pang down into his heart and a vein excitement to trickle through him.

 

It was only worsening. Becoming stronger, more  _imminent_.

 

The sea was raging, its tempest howling and as the waters were squalling with its unbridled savagery, coalescing into the torrent which bled down into whirlpools of calamity, Kurapika struggled to breathe, as if he was drowning and becoming consumed by the very storm, itself. He was trapped. Impeded.  _Chained_. Just the way his heart throbbed against his ribcage and the way his breath would hitch in his throat as it became arid and words lost on his tongue - Kurapika was still miffed by how Chrollo retained such a tight grip on him and yet, by the same token, it made him feel captivated.

 

By reasons unknown, Kurapika was realizing his fate had been sealed, and perhaps it had been so long ago for as one thing he was starting to believe was by some twisted and maybe cruel sense of judgment, he and Chrollo had been fated, that their paths were destined to cross, and they were meant to be together. It was still a hard pill to swallow and one Kurapika was struggling with to accept – letting go was something he was doing slowly, even if it wasn't entirely by his own admission. So much had transpired between them, so many answers left unspoken and Kurapika still wondered how far Chrollo had really gotten when it came down to actual human emotion. He was aware the older man was feeling attraction and desire, but surely he felt empathy, remorse or even sadness? Maybe regret? Kurapika had to know.

 

Reticence settled between he and Chrollo, the soft prattling of the clientele easily carried on around them as the people were so immersed with their own lives, their own trivialities, no one paid them a second look. Kurapika used the intermittent stagnancy of the moment to spare a glance at the menu, though he could feel the calculated questions which seemed to boil down in Chrollo's chest and he knew the older man was waiting for him to speak. The Kurta sighed.

 

However, deep down as much as he hasn't expressed as such, being here and around the gorgeous raven-head, the sinner and the sin only subjugated him further. Even as that little, rebellious voice tried to create dissension, it was easily dismissible. He was sinking further and further past the point of no return and perhaps, just  _perhaps_ , Kurapika really didn’t care.

 

"I never renege on my promises." The younger man said simply, the menu resting firmly within his adamant grip, lithe fingers twitching against the lamination. Even as it appeared that Kurapika wasn't completely insured, Chrollo's immediate responses took over, the look upon his countenance spoke in clarity the man's perceptible concern as seeing the blond in any form of distress or ataxia readily troubled him, and his hand waved in the air as a response. The figure of a stout, professionally dressed host appeared beside their table.

 

"Bring me a bottle of one of your finest wines. Perhaps Chateau Cos d'Estournel." Chrollo requested, voice sturdy, though charming. His eyes never left Kurapika's own, even as the inequality still resided beneath the waves of blue that tried with desperation to hold onto cohesion. Without hesitation, the thin host nodded, "Coming right up, sir." and turned to leave, a questioning look suddenly crawling over Kurapika's features.

 

"You seem a little distressed, so I figured you could use something to relax." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow before reclining back in his chair ever so slightly, though the connection wasn't as prevalent back then as it was now, Chrollo was surely able to tell when his pretty blond wasn't completely up to par, and just like now certainly was no exception. Of course, he expected the reaction from Kurapika in kind, but he didn't entirely refute the man's comment.

 

Kurapika snorted, "So improvident. But then again, I shouldn't have expected any less, especially from you, Chrollo." One thing that Kurapika had come to recognize was the simple fact that not everyone in the world was as frugal as he was, especially those who so readily embellished in whatever spoils were pilfered or requisitioned, falling almost without fail into the awaiting jaws of greed. Chrollo was  _no_  exception.

 

The grin which slid over that handsome face once again made Kurapika's heart nearly sing –  _damn_   _him and his infernal grip_ , but the feeling was too amazing to ignore, and the blond simply shook his head incredulously. He was starting to question if he'd ever completely understand the older man, "You know me so well." The suavity of Chrollo's tone to the general posture that spoke of quality appeal pledged genuineness when it came down to the sincerity of his words. Nothing seemed inconspicuous by his statements, which to a fault, surprised Kurapika. For one of Chrollo's stature and renown, he half expected otherwise considering who the older man really was but, it something else the Kurta was slowly acclimating to. However, to see such outward concern; it definitely had him almost suspicious and thinking that there may have been some hidden agenda considering he had never known of Chrollo to be truly compassionate.

 

Or perhaps Kurapika was just thinking too hard.

 

"You're too kind. But don't be such a braggart; it just may make that nose on your face gain a few extra inches." Kurapika allowed his own lips to pull into smug grin at the response, figuring it'd be just as easy to match Chrollo at his own guile. One thing that the younger man wasn't about to do was become out witted by the impish raven-head. If he wanted to test a game of wits with him, well, then it was most assuredly that Chrollo would have met his match.

 

However, it didn't take long for Chrollo to be cognizant of exactly where the blond was going with this, finding it adorable of the younger man's current behavior. It was just another quality that he found rather attractive, "Oh I don't think that would precisely keep me from being expressive of myself. Besides, flaunting my acquisitions is something I rather enjoy doing. Especially," He leaned forward, a flash of esurience behind dark, grey eyes, "When I have the most beautiful person ever beside me."

 

The sudden adoration which dripped off the older man's every word had Kurapika jolting to reality. Of course, he had been thoroughly enjoying the older man's company – even those warm, malleable lips as their kissing sessions were just as irresistible. But moreover, something about Chrollo's very presence, as ridiculous as it seemed, was strangely abating. The older man was intelligent, philosophical and above all else, as the blond had found out, also enjoyed books as much as he did, finding literature just as fascinating. It was one quality that Kurapika could easily relate to. However, one problematic incidence he still tackled with was the circumstantial and general consensus regarding his standpoint with  _exactly_  how he felt for the older man.

 

On one hand, being in the other's company no longer seemed to rouse his anger or ire, which was one of the incidents in his life that raised the stringent beckon of his mother's imploration for change, despite the notion was still foreign to him. On the other, having been subjected - or rather conscripted into abdicating from everything he had vowed to, in heart and soul see culminated, left that tiny vein of resentment behind. That ever present, dissenting part of him was raising hell with his own indecision.

 

Kurapika couldn't contradict one thing; he was beginning to really like Chrollo – as much as his own fear for losing his hate was still an issue, there was undeniable attraction there. Even if he loathed admitting it, the man was physically stunning and those eyes – he had to remind himself to breath. One simple fact Kurapika was struggling with was amassing some form or semblance of an emotional connection with Chrollo as the Kurta was still at odds with the fact that the older man was in part, responsible for the decimation of his entire clan. Humanity or no, it still weighed on the back of his mind whether or not the bandit leader harbored any remorse or even regret for what had been done.

 

Forgiveness was one thing Kurapika was having a hard time contending with. Though deep down, the other part of him hoped that the older man truly felt sorrow for everything the unfortunate blond had ultimately suffered.

 

It was one reason Kurapika was reluctant or tentative in opening up his heart for him.

 

Crimson spread along the collar of the Kurta's clothing, rising arrantly over the planes of his neck as he found the comment rather  _dulcet_ , even for Chrollo. It was clear the older man was attempting to butter him up per se, and as laudatory as the comment seemed, he felt the older man was going out on a limb, "Vaunting as ever, eh Chrollo? Perhaps at another time, this would have been considered commendable, but flattery won't always get you everywhere." Kurapika quipped, a grin forming across blush lips in practical jest. As embarrassing as Chrollo's sentiments were – mainly due to public display, he didn't entirely rescind the older man's advancements, "Besides, you are making a grand spectacle of yourself."

 

The Kurta couldn't help but chuckle lightly – despite his earlier reservations, as he was becoming more relaxed and comfortable with the jaunty banter between them, he was almost nescient of their host returning with the wine Chrollo had ordered which seemed so long ago. It was something the older man had wasted no time distributing between them, a delicate wine glass sitting firmly betwixt Kurapika's lithe fingers as he was already sipping its ripe, smooth texture, the contents warming his body. For someone who had found an adversity to anything alcoholic in nature, the blond was adapting a penchant for wine. He would firmly indict Chrollo later for instilling such behavior in him.

 

"Are you so certain?" The raven-head followed in seamless pursuit; of course seeing Kurapika flustered and rutilant was quite delectable, the blond looking even more alluring while trying to retain his unwavering innocence. For a moment the color deepened around the edges of Kurapika's clothing and the older man couldn't help but smirk. This was just oh so easy as the younger man was effectively rattled and the demeanor that washed over his immaculate visage was enough to enliven Chrollo. It was something which he was beginning to find a slant for as watching the blond become nonplussed was rather  _fetching_.

 

As always, the raven-head continued to push his luck. For some reason, even if the risk seemed high, there was an underlying feeling that no matter how much he toed the line, it wouldn't be enough to completely alienate the Kurta into leaving. Something about the younger man's current demeanor spoke of someone who had readily fallen into the lion's den and was apathetic towards ever escaping, even if that meant becoming ultimately consumed.

 

Chrollo was definitely in favor of these changes, intensively advocating for it to continue. The Kurta was coming around, even if such was being done gradually.

 

Kurapika huffed at the verbiage, knowing damn well that the older man was purposely avoiding a direct answer, choosing to circumvent speaking by using roundabout responses. Again, as the blond suspected, it was going to become another grandiose game of wits. As usual however, the blond planned on matching the raven-head's every move as it appeared he was indeed, attempting to make the other totter. The blond's lips pursed, a thin line forming upon their rosy exterior before casting upward into a nearly faint grin.

 

"Oh of course I am certain. It is definitive that you are indeed, trying to impress someone. Though," Kurapika paused, one hand having come to rest beneath his chin as he used it to support his head, the other curling almost daintily around the stem of the fragile wine glass as pulled the rim of it to his lips. Blue eyes regarded the older man over the rim almost derisively, "Who it is you are actually trying to impress, well that is what I am not quite sure of."

 

Touché. Once again, the ball was thrown back into Chrollo's court. He drew auspiciously on his wine, waiting for the next – though surely impeccable comment to flow from the older man's mouth.

 

This time it was Chrollo's turn. But once again, he knew it would be easy to corner the advantageous Kurta, for as casual as the younger man was and equivalent with his retorts during their little badinage, he was prepared to up the ante. Just like now. Damn Kurapika was just so  _precious_ , "Honestly I think I am making quite the impression," Chrollo practically responded nearly sing song, that cocksure smirk only widening, "Because it sure seems you have become pretty fascinated by our little topic. Not to mention," He leaned forward, partaking in his own wine as his dark, mesmerizing eyes bored down into Kurapika's own, "Judging from your reaction, and well, the physical denouement which has consequently followed, I'd have to say it speaks for itself."

 

Kurapika was nearly flabbergasted. Had he really become so absorbed by Chrollo's charm that he was unable to see the cleverly and perfectly laid out trap he so wistfully allowed himself to walk into? Once again he was being so facilely coerced by the man's own guile that he still couldn't seem to rouse his indignation. The Kurta simply frowned, practically disjointed he lost once again to the older man, and as much as he didn't want to admit, he was marginally admiring of Chrollo's prodigious skills.

 

It seemed that Kurapika was continuously becoming enwrapped within the older man's bewitching web. Such a beautiful butterfly, easily finding himself walking into the spider's welcoming parlor as he was falling to the threads of darkness, each move only furthering his entrapment. As those threads were slowly being spun tighter, little by little, it was cinching off any hope of ever escaping. Not that Kurapika really cared to cleave any path towards liberation, because he was already  _liberated_.

 

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Kurapika spoke softly, "You got me there." He definitely had sunk down to new levels, all considering. But even now, despite Chrollo may have won their current exchange, the younger man was far from admitting defeat to the raven-head. That wonderful, conniving bastard may have pegged him this time, but Kurapika was indeed, prepared for the next moment Chrollo would expectantly try and attenuate him. He wouldn't let the man off so quickly or easily.

 

However, the notion was quickly rescinded when those hauntingly pale lips curled into a serpentine smile and the facet behind Chrollo's sudden change in demeanor promptly arose Kurapika's attention – which jaunted him out of his momentary reverie, as his eyes locked once again intently with those abyssal depths. The swell in the air forced the blond to swallow hard; something seemed out of place and yet, it as if nothing malicious was present. Still, it appeared Chrollo had unspoken words eagerly hanging practically off the tip of his tongue, something of which spoke to the Kurta he may or may not be keen on what he was about to hear.

 

What in the hell was the older man actually planning? Instantly the Kurta's hackles rose, not sure if he should be perturbed or not.

 

Chrollo hummed, his posture altering as he leaned forward adequately over the small expanse of their table, closing in part, the gap which resided between them and he could practically inhale the mixture of spices and forest scents that seemed to always commingle around the blond, "But you haven't given in, have you?" The older man questioned, his voice almost a practical purr, "In the back of your mind, or I should say, what lies beneath your eyes is a vivacity that burns deep within. Your tenacity, your strength and raw power along with your abiding will, not to mention your own innate beauty which I personally adore," Chrollo paused, taking note of the perplexity to intermittently crawl over Kurapika's features; though he was sure realization would eventually strike, "Is something I find highly valuable," Without a second thought, the older man out stretched his arm, hand extending to let his broad fingers slip beneath the blond's chin – oh how he enjoyed the feel of the younger man's skin against his own, the touch was unlike any other, and lifted the Kurta's face to meet fully with his penetrating eyes, Chrollo finding those swirling depths everlasting, "But also as something I'd like to acquisition."

 

Reality crashed down upon the unsuspecting blond as the magnitude of Chrollo's statement had struck like a hammer to an anvil. Those vibrant ceruleans widened to practical saucers and the blond's jaw nearly hit the table as a result, "A-are you..." The Kurta stammered, almost completely losing the ability to communicate. It just wasn't remotely possible,  _was it_? Just the very idealism of it, the prospect, and the mere thought. Chrollo couldn't really even begin to postulate something like this, could he? Especially after everything, even down to the point that what was flourishing between was still new and embryonic but to even fathom that the younger man would potentially consider such a thing... Once again that frown returned to adorn the Kurta's pallid features, the temperance fighting in desperation to remain in place, "Propositioning me, Chrollo? Because if you think..."

 

The older man raised a placating hand, instantly cinching off the blond's errant spiel, "I know how it may seem and of course I am firmly aware of how fragile things are still between us because I do not wish to render what we currently have as invalid nor wish to evoke any harm but," His thumb idly swept along the Kurta's jaw line, hoping the touch would be at least be remotely soothing, "What I want you to understand is that, even though you may not fully trust me yet and are still be trying to accept the changes occurring between you and I, one way I am hoping to improve our relations is not only by proving my own worth through action, but also hoping that you will return the gesture in kind and perhaps join us? Because yes, I am in fact, offering you a position amongst the Spiders." Chrollo paused, searching the blonds deep, hollowed appearing gaze, though his thumb never ceased in its trek along the blond's soft, velvety skin, "However, before you decide to lose your composure and belittle me, consider this. If we are truly wishing to be accepting of one another in favor of setting aside differences, this would just be another step towards that."

 

With the finality of his words, Chrollo retained his own stature, completely prepared should the Kurta decide to bluster and annul everything up to this point. There was a poignancy that had always seemed to plague the younger man, those blue eyes squalling with all the pain he held and of all the atrocities he had seen, which caused Chrollo to feel a pang of sadness within his own heart. As the fires arose amid the tumult which remained down underneath the layers, the embroilment which Kurapika had struggled with so long in vanquishing arose to the surface and a few tears abruptly poured over the blond's blush hued cheeks.

 

"H-how could you even propose such a thing...?" Was his immediate response, the consternation he felt was becoming almost overwhelming. It was relatively a practical insult and one that rose to the brim full of unbelievably, leaving Kurapika feeling flounced, his insides inflating like hot air balloons. If his jaw didn't hit the table prior, it did now, "I-I mean... Granted I do like you and quite a lot as I've been waging war with my own emotions in hopes of elucidating over a possibility of something actually forming between us – despite I've given you a chance due to the bidding from people I love." For a moment, Kurapika fell into a deafening, nerve wracking silence, the continued prattle humming about the room was the only thing to keep the unspoken words between them from becoming too afflictive, "But to ask me to join the very same group who had taken and quite literally everything away from me, it's just... How can you even conceive such a thing? Are you truly willing to subvert  _everything_  for the sake of that?"

 

Kurapika thought if his lungs could tighten anymore they would have collapsed entirely. The air grew dense, thick, stagnant as his chest burned, constricted from lack of being able to  _breathe_. It had hit him, fast and hard, his mind sibilating just from the sheer blow the very aspect of it had delivered. Every part of him was seared down to the core; the fluctuating pulses surging through his veins had flared alight and its blistering touch made his insides all the way to his skin feel as if he was completely on fire.

 

Those voices arose once more, screaming, howling, ululating, their skirmish making Kurapika flinch again, the motion forcing him to instantly pull from Chrollo's grasp, and the cold air that accented his flesh left a faint sensation of compunction. The blond felt as if he could literally shrivel away, crumble and  _fade._  Yet, there was a trickle of tenacity which kept that from coming fully to pass, even as those crystalline streaks rolled off the surface of his cheeks, their expunging was a sign of the ever present light he held firmly within, which kept him from complete and total surrender.

 

Again, Kurapika was torn, caught between his desires and the beckon for justice. The strum of his mother's own intercession still weighted heavily upon him, adding to the indecisiveness that was wavering through him. His feelings for Chrollo hadn't altered or changed; there was still that definitive pull which had connected him to the older man, tugging on him like an imperceptible chain, though closer and closer he was becoming towards who had ultimately been the reason for his entire life nearly falling apart. But in turn, it was also the very same that founded his reasoning for deciding against the continuation down his once forsworn and destructive path.

 

Chrollo looked thoughtful, the older man caught between wanting to show empathy towards the Kurta, who was the last in the world that he felt strongly for and the urge to impel the younger man as an opportunity like this was  _too good_  to pass up.

 

Still, pushing too hard could upset Kurapika enough that in ultimatum may see Chrollo losing out. Just the mere thought of it and with how far he had already come was enough to grant him pause, "Wait," his thoughts were staunched  as his full attention centered on trying to quell the already rising fire, knowing quite well the blond was definitely not in the best disposition, "I understand your hesitation despite I think you may be reacting too quickly," He winced as soon as the words left his lips and his dark eyes searched Kurapika's own for any sort of immediate response, but the younger man was as stoic as ever and he continued on, "But you have yet to hear everything I am actually proposing."  _There_. Now that he made clear there was further reason behind his current offer, Chrollo hoped it would tempt the blond and upon hearing exactly what he was offering, that the other would reconsider.

 

It was definitely a long shot, but it was a chance Chrollo was willing to take.

 

"O-Offer? Are you actually trying to use ulterior motives in hopes of changing my mind?" Kurapika was suspicious and his blue eyes narrowed, the calculating stare he gave Chrollo made him freeze inwardly, yet something else was awoken, something bordering along admiration. If looks could actually kill... "Because if so, then this is a complete waste of time," The sound of scrapping echoed so loud, louder than it should have as Kurapika had pushed his chair backwards, prepared to stand when something interrupted his movement in doing so.

 

"I wouldn't call it an ulterior motive when I think what I am about to suggest is something I believe would not only benefit us both, but would also be a show towards good faith or further building of trust." The leader of the Spider let his words trail, falling into a momentary lull with intention of allowing Kurapika the time to parse everything he just said. Sure, it was a lot to take in, but perhaps spoon feeding the information was necessary. Encumbering the blond now surely would only end with both of them losing out. However, his suspicions were cast aside when he saw no overt changes and he exhaled a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto.

 

Treading carefully, as if he was walking on eggshells was definitely  _exhausting_. But in reality, he had no other choice.

 

Kurapika canted his head askance at the sudden proclamation, though his attention had been perked, there was still that underlying suspicion. It was hard not to think that this some sort of stratagem, especially coming from someone such as Chrollo. Crossing his arms, he reclined back, deciding to hear what the older man had to say, "Alright. You have me interested in this proposal. I am listening."

 

Yes, he would hear the older man out, giving him the chance to explain himself and exactly what type of idea he concluded would ultimately be beneficial to them both. If it turned out to be something that would aid in the completion of his goals, then perhaps it may be worth considering. If not, and it was some sort of nonsensical tomfoolery, well then he would be finding himself the exit. As much as he was enjoying Chrollo's company, such became fordone the moment the topic of him becoming a  _Spider_  was brought up.

 

He hoped the latter wasn't the case.

 

For a moment, the raven-haired man composed himself, knowing he was treading into dangerous territory and that at any given time it could potentially set the blond off. The Kurta was a capricious variable, one that was steadfast and immotile. Yet was also powerful and adept. It was those very same qualities he wanted to bring into the Geneiryodan for not only did he see the blond's potential, but such would provide a valuable asset to the Spider as a whole. However, there was also the thought of keeping the younger man close, for which he felt would aid in their slowly developing relationship. If he was to foment the desired results and see what little they now had between them grow, expand and mature into something more,  _so much more_ , than keeping Kurapika close where he could retain better hold on circumstances seemed the best recourse. And what better way to accomplish that then inducting him into the Spider?

 

It seemed farfetched, like a fairy tale. Yet he still retained hope.

 

"To be perfectly honest and I will say this, I am well aware of what you have been searching for, and of the fact that reaching this particular goal hasn't been going rather well for you. Because of this," Chrollo paused as he reached beneath the table to produce a leather bound briefcase, placing it flat upon the pristine table cloth before Kurapika and pushing it towards the younger man after moving aside the wine glasses for him to inspect. "I feel it should provide enough reason in its own right. Also consider it yours as a demonstration of faith and hopefully as a sign of trust."

 

He stared at the ebony case for fleeting moments before with shaking hands, flipped the latches and with a creak of the hinges that seemed to pierce into his ears, lifted the lid. The sudden gasp that resounded into the air nearly shattered the ensuing silence and Kurapika's lithe hands suddenly shot up to clasp over his nearly dry mouth, "It-It cannot be," He stammered, staring down at the unadorned container with two ruby-hued eyes floating in the fluids that contained it, though their luster had worn away over time, "How?"

 

Chrollo wasn't surprised at the Kurta's reaction – he expected it to be perfectly honest, and kept his gaze intently on the younger man's visage, carefully observing his demeanor, "Let's just say I had acquired this pair some time ago. Not with the intention of keeping it out of your hands, mind you, but more so with the intent of using it as one avenue to convey my honesty. As I've stressed, one of my goals is to earn your trust and I am willing to go the length to prove that."

 

He let silence ensue between them while his admissions were slowly absorbed. Chrollo’s gray eyes, though firmly locked on Kurapika’s own, held an intermittence of his prior compassion and understanding as he tried to keep his gaze soft, refraining from appearing interposing, “With that in mind, I also want to extend that offer to include helping you in retrieving the remainder of the missing Scarlet Eyes which I also hope will be symbolic of my honesty as well.”

 

Chrollo knew though that such would be a much harder goal to achieve knowing that Kurapika was fully aware of the kind of person he really was. Being equitable and commendable were definitely not the traits for someone who lived the life as a murderer and thief. But, this was  _different_. Ever since his outlook and stance had changed in regards to the Kurta, he couldn't help but feel the need to alter his disposition, even if it was just for the idea of showing the younger man that he was adaptable and subject to change. That he was...  _Human_. Also of course there was the fact of his feelings towards the younger man which Chrollo had realized were starting to go beyond just the superficial.

 

Something always seemed to tug heavily at his heart when he was around the blond, one of which he couldn't explain in simple words. The very idea of envisioning Kurapika in such a way had been constantly pervading his thoughts. Just like how he would reminisce of that night back to their first actual encounter in that alleyway since Yorknew and the eventual kisses that ensued thereafter. How those soft, velvety lips had felt against his and the taste that still seems to linger upon his tongue. Or the way the Kurta had become easily pliable as he nearly melted into his arms. Then there was the unexpectant turn of events where Kurapika took his own liberties and caught Chrollo completely unawares when their lips met the second time. Each of these visuals constantly flashed through his mind, sending traces of desire and hunger, but also yearning and need through his entire being. Even the following encounter within his hotel room didn't seem to exit his consciousness, either.

 

Even though he could still sense the wavering contention that seemed to persist within the younger man and his struggle to find stable ground, there was that ever present draw that kept Kurapika close to the older man. He knew that, with given enough time and incentive, eventually Kurapika would be able to completely set aside his own indifference and see the benefits that could be incurred between them. Especially given the fact that Chrollo's ultimate goal was to win the younger man's heart.

 

"You are actually willing to give these to me, without expecting anything in return?" Kurapika finally responded as he tore his eyes away from the canister which sat before him – as difficult as that was, to face the older man, though there was still a bit of scrutiny in his gaze, "Even though you are claiming they are mine to keep, I am still having a hard time believing that this is coming without a price." Kurapika wasn't one to consider most  _charitable_  gifts as something without strings attached, especially from a man like Chrollo. However, something in the back of his mind tried to reason with the more rational part of his brain that he was looking too deep into this and that perhaps, what the older man was saying was actually truthful for once.

 

“I especially find it rather perplexing, yet concerning by your willingness to aid me in my search of retrieving the rest of the eyes. Something even to that context has me feeling reluctant. Why would you be so eager in seeing me complete that goal knowing that the chances you are only going to commit to it if there is something in it for you will make me less likely to agree?” For once, Kurapika found himself in a difficult position. Granted he was wary – as he very well should be, but the notion that he couldn’t find all the eyes on his own weighed heavily on his mind, but he knew Chrollo had the resources which he  _definitely_  could use.

 

Once again, those past experiences from everything that Kurapika had endured since being forcibly and staggeringly thrown into such a cruel, impenitent and heartless world came flooding back to the surface. All those times where he had to learn trust wasn't – or rather shouldn't be such a gracious commodity made him painfully aware that even in a circumstance such as this, scrutiny made for caution, and exuding caution saved from horrible regret later on. It was because of this, his gaze turned almost icy, those deep-set ceruleans like sapphires became almost glacial, "Because for some reason – or I should say that I already should expect nothing coming from you would ever be free. It wouldn’t surprise me if this was just your horrible attempt in trying to procure me into joining the very same group of thieves and murders you damn well know I wouldn’t ever consider becoming a part of.”

 

It was one thing when he trying to be teasing, jiving and playful. But to invoke the ire of a one pissed off Kurta was something that Chrollo was beginning to have second thoughts on.

 

This definitely was such a time.

 

"If you will just give me the chance to explain, I believe things will become quite clear," He began, the tone of his voice was meek and subdued, which he hated hearing the sound of. Just about as much as he hated feeling enfeebled, suppressed and infringed upon by the oppressive blond. More and more Chrollo was realizing just how occluding he was becoming the further he fell into those incensed waters, falling victim to the very person that he had for so long, wished to possess. Now, he couldn't help how far or  _how deep_  he had gone, and it had gotten to the point that he never wanted to look back, although he hated it.

 

Even now, Kurapika was as beautiful as ever, even when enmeshed by his own temperament and though quelling such a vivacious creature would indeed, take time; he had to handle the situation delicately like drinking a fine wine. His goals were ever present, unchanging and ones he would see through if it indeed, killed him. Not only were the interests of the Spider in his mind, he had his own personal investments as well. Making Kurapika his – though the idealism of the Kurta willfully giving himself over only made Chrollo crave for it in practical hunger. For having the younger man eternally bound to him, even as a potential lover or even a life partner inflamed his desires that much more.

 

His eyes matched the near intensity of the blond's own, though he retained his patience as rousing his own acrimony would only succeed in exacerbating the situation more than it already was, "What I have presented to you is merely a peace offering if you will. The offer I had made in conjunction was only done in hopes of your consideration of becoming a part of us because in retrospect – even though I would like you to stay close to me due our recent circumstance, your skills, mettle, and obstinacy make you a fine candidate. I have witnessed your potential and feel you would be a perfect addition. Also, you have earned the right for defeating Uvogin, after all." Chrollo let his voice trail, carefully planning out his exact phrasing, “However, in regards to my willingness to help you retrieve the Scarlet Eyes isn’t due to any  _secret strings_  attached, Kurapika, but just another affirmation towards showing you that I am willing to prove to you just how far I am willing to go with proving my worth to you.”

 

It was at this point all Kurapika could do to keep his indignation from literally exploding from the depths of his very core. Not only was it the fact that he felt the older man was using the Scarlet Eyes - which was the very same thing he and the rest of the Spiders had avulsed upon the eradication of his clan as potential collateral in his plan to coax him into joining that very same group, but also the fact he couldn’t seem to look past Chrollo’s apparent honesty to see the truth behind his words. Even though his feelings for the older man were still present and strong, and that he really wanted to give Chrollo the chance, not just because of how he felt, but also at very behest of those they surceased from the world had raised the contention within him once again. For him, this was like a practical slap to the proverbial face. One that saw his cheeks heating to the point of nearly suffusing completely crimson and not from embarrassment.

 

At this point, Kurapika wasn't sure if he really cared to wait around and continue listening to this ineffectual drivel that was only succeeding in upsetting him or actually waiting to see if this was all possibly some kind of twisted joke.

 

"You never just  _give_  anything away, Chrollo Lucifer. Especially when the benefits outweigh any potential opportunity there may be for someone else," Kurapika rounded on him full force this time, having stood completely from his seat and drawing the attention of the other customers around them. He completely ignored them, his sole focus was that on the older man who had remained seated still across from him, those eyes ephemerally flashing scarlet, his ominous gaze just daring Chrollo to continue on with this little potential farce, "And here you had me believing that you was indeed, capable of change. But I suppose I was wrong in that as well? Just like everything else I had in regards to you." Kurapika breathed, the strain to his lungs only added to the mounting pain and pressure he was dealing with, every part of him practically burning with urgency to just be done with this entire scenario. Perhaps his mother had been wrong about the Geneiryodan leader? The blond ground his teeth in frustration.

 

Now, it seemed the weight of the world was crashing upon him once again, just like it had when he lost  _everything_. At the very moment Kurapika felt as if he was suffocating, his lungs on fire, body acting as if it was inundating. His legs moved of their own accord, and he backed up. One step, two steps. His mind was whirring from the clashing of sudden emotions, his thoughts racing and confusion gripping him as the memories of gentle touches and sweet kisses flashed through his mind, echoed by the confessions of his mother placing all her faith in the one chance Kurapika had which would be the answer to finally stopping all his pain and torment. To believe it could all potentially be nothing but deception – Kurapika choked back a sob, tears streaming off now cold cheeks, his heart beating to the same rhythm as his undulating sorrow.

 

Even when he found himself outside, completely unaware that he had exited the establishment and inadvertently left Chrollo behind, the thrumming inside his chest caused his ribs to agonize as the outcome of everything which had occurred seemed to leave an acetic taste in his mouth. He shuddered, not realizing it had started to rain and despite his clothes was becoming drenched, even then he couldn't seem invoke his will, much less  _think_. He still tried to cope with that stretch of reality, and that perhaps he really had been a fool to believe something truly good could have actually come from rescinding his vows in seeking revenge as opposed to vying for peace and happiness, instead.

 

It was a cold and bitter reality, one that Kurapika was just not ready for. But unfortunately, much to his dismay, he may have to become accepting of.

 

In his haste, Kurapika realized that he had left behind the only other pair of Scarlet Eyes which he had managed to fortunately get his hands on. The lament of such a causatum only left him feeling distressed that much more.

 

"Goddamnit!" He howled, and stopped beside an alleyway, damp tresses clinging to his hampered visage as the rain trickled off the short, blond tips, "How could I have been such a fool!? Once again I am at the mercy of fate's own whims. I just..." Kurapika felt as if his knees could have buckled at any time, his shoulders trembling from his unbidden sobs and he tried to support himself on the nearest wall, tears now mixing with the water from the rain. The world felt as if it began to wane, life evanescing into disparagement and his entire being went completely numb, dulling his senses which left him completely unaware of the environment around him; even when a broad, firm hand had finally gripped his arm.

 

Eyes blurry, unfocused, uncertainty swimming just beneath the surface and even then, realization didn't completely strike when he was spun around and brought to face who he knew that even in his abjection, had come after him. Though he couldn’t bring himself to confront him, much less meet the man's penetrating gaze. So Kurapika simply stood there, eyes looking downcast.

 

"Why did you run like that?" The question was soft, tender...  _Compassionate_. Despite clearly the reaction to exude from Kurapika may have been considered less then commendable, Chrollo still exhibited patience. The gap between them was instantly closed as the older man pulled him close, their bodies instantly being pressed together as protective arms came around his slender waist. For a moment, as the warmth and closeness of each other seemed to – even if temporarily, quell his wildly beating heart, Kurapika allowed his head to rest against Chrollo's chest and the feel of the man's own rhythmic beating heart added to the welcoming lull along with the sensation of being able to touch. Kurapika exhaled, sighing heavily,  _contentedly_.

 

"I was... Frightened." He said simply, burying his face into Chrollo's clothed torso, mind still wandering as his own thoughts lingered and were permeated by the confusion and distress. The older man's scent offered him a sense of calm, the mild aroma of spice mixed with cologne drew the Kurta down into a relaxed state even though his nerves still seemed to burn with an electrified charge, "I had really begun to believe that you had only cared for me so you could just persuade me into becoming a Spider and that the Scarlet Eyes were just being used as a bargaining chip."

 

The sudden admission nearly knocked Chrollo off kilter as he didn't expect to have become the sole reason for the Kurta's sudden outburst before absconding to leave him practically high and dry. Slipping two fingers beneath the young hunter's chin, he lifted it up until the blond's eyes met with his own, "That... Was never my intention. Yes I did offer you a position within the Spider because I deemed you worthy, but I never planned on ever attempting to force you. Like I told you before," Chrollo leaned in closer, his lips hovering distractingly close to Kurapika's own, "I would never make you do anything you were not comfortable with, and I meant it."

 

He could feel the man’s breath dusting over his tender flesh, prickling at his skin and the desire that he had felt so many times before suddenly welled to the surface. It made him nearly forgot his anger from before, "I... Believe you." The blond stammered, his eyes becoming transfixed by Chrollo's own deep and familiar grays, "I just... Cannot accept your offer. It would go against all of my principals." One of his own lithe hands lifted up to find its way to reside along Chrollo’s jaw line, tips barely touching the skin beneath, "But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

 

For once, as much as Chrollo failed to admit, this was one time when the blond, his precious and enigmatic blond looked so  _angelic_. Just like a heavenly angel, "I understand." He whispered before inclining in to kiss the Kurta softly, the warmth of their breaths now mingling, "But the Scarlet Eyes are still yours and without any strings attached. I want you to have them." He spoke against the younger man's lips, his hand now cupping the blond's cheek, thumbs swiping away the offending tears. It really did bother him when Kurapika was like this – even if he wasn't quite certain  _why_. Something about seeing the blond like this flummoxed and distressed only roused concern within him. The look which stirred within Kurapika's eyes only invoked these feelings that much more.

 

 It was from seeing this that motivated Chrollo in ensuring that, even if it took an eternity, he would one day one day abolish all the pain and malaise from Kurapika’s life. For now, even in the midst of his devotion and admission, he swore an oath, one that he vowed to see through and ultimately, give the blond what he justly deserved –  _peace,_  “However, I still want to see you achieve your goal, Kurapika. Please, let me help you.” He sighed; God how he loved being this close to the younger man. For Chrollo, despite Hell was truly on Earth, he found some beauty within the ugliness and excavated that diamond in the rough. Kurapika was truly the epitome of purity and radiance.

 

 "I am relieved, and glad to hear that because," This time it was Kurapika's turn to take the lead as he tipped upward, closing the gap between them as his mouth met Chrollo's fully, "I don't want to... Have to hate you." He murmured into the slowly deepening kiss that soon followed, and almost instinctively, he pressed tighter against the older man, practically feeling every muscle and sinew through the suit he wore. Neither the moisture nor the heavily falling deluge that seemed to dampen the sensation Kurapika was being rewarded with, had affected his ministrations. Even as he was slowly being guided while Chrollo’s tongue pervaded his mouth which he readily accepted only engulfed him further into the very etchings of his own sinful, yet, inescapable destiny. “I also suppose I could… Accept your help then.” Kurapika exhaled, though the breathless gasp which soon followed only pledged his loss of control as he let himself fall completely to surrender.

 

"And I don't want you to hate me." Was the intrinsic response, Kurapika soon finding himself pressed up against a nearby damp wall which was conveniently tucked away, the soft caress of the rain continuing to soak their bodies as Chrollo now firmly against him, their passions rising while need and hunger only burned. The older man growled against their lock, the kiss deepening further as he drew the blond into a frenzied onslaught, tongues gliding and twisting in equivalence as wandering hands in swift, precipitating caresses, only made the desire continue to grow stronger.

 

 Perhaps, just perhaps Kurapika was finally ready to be accepting of exactly what Moirai had in store for him. After so long of living on the proverbial razors edge where his life would have surely concluded and sent him into the depths of eternal sleep, the Kurta had finally seen precisely the reason to carry on. Even amid the torrid swell of passionate kisses, fervent hands as they explored one another with the blond locking a leg around the older man's waist, such was the very incentive for Kurapika to find his true purpose, even if that meant extruding his past in favor of adopting a new, greater state of being. Because Kurapika knew in the end, he simply just needed to,  _live_.

 

"Don't ever leave me, or stray from my side." It was in abeyance that Kurapika was bequeathed the finality of acceptance, Chrollo's own body settling into its perfect niche against his own and between the hearty gasps, pants and ardent moans; the older man gave into the Kurta’s need for validation, their lips working against each other vehemently as a result.

 

"I won't, I promise."

 

Even as they remained there, locked within their prurience, the rain pummeling them with its cold, yet gentle embrace as they kissed, it was then, in the very moment when everything rang with sheer clarity that Kurapika realized he truly didn't ever want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it seems that our boys had a little altercation, but at least it didn't end up causing a rift to dive them apart. However, Kurapika is slowly beginning to realize that what he is experiencing is coinciding with that his mother had been trying to make him see for a little while now. Hopefully he realizes just what good can come of it, no? ;)
> 
> As always, comments, criticism, all of it is welcomed! Your opinions and views matter, guys!


	12. A Long Winding Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika begins his unprecedented journey with Chrollo to find the missing Scarlet Eyes. Meanwhile, the blond begins to realize exactly what the raven-haired man just may mean to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, do forgive me for being a bit behind in updating - I had a few incidents occur that tossed me off kilter and caused me to not to be able to fully focus on getting this chapter out. But, here it is! Hopefully I can get back on track more after this. Life has just become so complicated lately. :c
> 
> Also I have a new and wonderful beta-reader since my last one just wasn't able to take on the challenge. Thank you Piyo-Nii for betaing this chapter! I really appreciate you for doing this. <3
> 
> To note, I also have a KuraKuro one shot up called Breathe No More. Its very dark and angst centric. If any of you enjoy those kinds of fics, please check it out! It isn't connected to the RoF realm or its storyline. BNM is a complete standalone fic.

It had been in the early hours when Kurapika stirred from his slumber. Thankfully, it had been one of the few nights he recalled actually getting decent sleep. For most nights he had been contending with restlessness or indescribable dreams which often pervaded his mind, but for once, the blond felt equitably rested.

 

After extricating himself from the bedding which was now rumpled from the length of time he spent wrapped up within the silken fabric, he ambled into the bathroom to shower and wash up. However, he did not remember a time he felt so animated. Perhaps this was due to the fact was actually able to face himself in the mirror without feeling vindicated or scrutinized.

 

But then again, Kurapika realized so much had changed in the last four months since he left Yorknew City to begin this little junket. To be quite honest, the Kurta didn’t really expect things to have taken the unlikely turn it had but who was always completely aware of life and its vast, erratic changes? As Kurapika gazed at himself in the mirror, reflection staring right back, he mused over how easily he managed to end up in this position.

 

So many predictable outcomes, so many opportunities. Yet, the one he least expected to occur was the one that ultimately happened.

 

Kurapika sighed. For a moment he closed his eyes, obviously still perplexed that his life had taken the dramatic turn it had. But still, though the outcome was one he would have never considered at a different point in time, he now found himself accepting it with open, welcoming arms.

 

The Kurta, who was the very last of his kind, always devoted his entire life to ascertaining revenge, vowing to bring forth justice to those who had been unjustly taken from this world. He was now finding his heart beating to that of a completely different tune. It was one that seemed to come in almost abject fear, yet it also made the blond feel positively  _elated_. The question seemed to burn like acid on his tongue, dripping off the very tip as if it had the taste of poison upon it, yet its honeyed flavor left a tingling sensation that also invoked a more salutary reaction. For him, it was something unbelievable, nearly inconceivable, yet in reality, he couldn’t help but wonder was he actually falling _i_ _n love_?

 

For a moment it seemed to burn, the idea of it slipped across his mind in fetid aversion and Kurapika found that he was almost completely aghast at the notion. “ _There is just no way it could possible. Could I really be harboring feelings of love... Towards “_ _him_ ”? Yet something deeper, something foreign, something much more novel tugged at his awareness, enlivening his senses, and it caused Kurapika to nearly flinch at the realization.

 

Even within his memories he began to slip back to those moments, reminiscing of those few times where splendor held strong and the sensation of being embraced coddled his slowly agonizing heart. The feeling of gentle touches and soft kisses, when their lips met in undulating passion as hands roved in exploration upon their bodies – something in those very recollection of thoughts brought back a sense of assuagement, and the young Kurta was instantly reminded of just how desirous the connection between them really was. Or, what it was truly becoming.

 

He sighed and slipped back into pacification. It really was what his family had wanted. But was it what  _he_ really wanted? Kurapika searched within himself for the correct answer, one that he could feel completely satisfied with and could be the very reasoning he found himself now on this new and current trek of his. It was not only because of the pleas by those who had long since departed, yet wished to see him live, but also of his own changing morality. Kurapika was coming to reason with himself that finally it was time to stop living in the past and to continue living in the present.

 

It was a resolution, one that was so long in coming, and in the end, Kurapika ended up coming to accept it. There was just no escaping fate was there?

 

But then again, did he really  _want_ to?

 

As easy as it was to invariably question the very reasoning for why he was were exactly where he was, nothing was changing the fact that there was just no going back. There was just was no option. But yet, his  _feelings_  were changing  gradually, which was undeniable, and the building attraction kept him coming back. However it wasn't even just that. There was the connection that had inevitably formed between them, the very one that had conclusively brought them together.

 

So then what exactly was Chrollo to him? Companion? Boyfriend? Lover?

 

There was still no ability to rouse the anger and enmity which seemed to remain buried so deep beneath the layers, the gates having long since been slammed shut on those very emotions.

 

" _Kurapika, do you really think you can continue on like this and expect to still preside when it’s all said and done? Do you really believe this is what I want for you? What the rest of us want for you? It's never what we had wanted. I understand your pain and grief at having us taken away so suddenly from you and the burden of subjection you must feel because of it. But we don't want you to seek retribution for our deaths; we just want you to live_."

 

His mother's voice once again reiterated loud and with clarity within his mind, the tone he remembered as it was laced with concern and imploration finally struck hard and true, giving Kurapika the ability to fully see the implication which resided within those very words she had spoken.

 

Yet he was slowly warming up to the idea, even though for Kurapika, the finality in acceptance of his current situation without any hesitation was in one simple fact:  _Did Chrollo truly house any contrition or regret for what he had done_? It was something that at this point, Kurapika now had wanted to know.

 

It was then and only then he would completely accede to his emotions. As strong as they were becoming, the desire, the want, just with how Chrollo made him  _feel_ , it was something he simply could not ignore. Or, did not want to ignore. But if he was to truly allow himself to see this through, to give the older man that chance he so desperately wished to see happen and nurture this budding relationship to long term, then there was no getting around the unquenchable need for the truth.

 

Kurapika legitimately just wanted to feel validated.

 

He dressed, albeit lost partially in thought, and began pulling on a powder blue tank top along with black pants that conformed to his frame before threading a belt through the loops. Once done, the Kurta peered at himself in the full length mirror that made up the closet doors within his hotel room, his fingers ghosting over the etchings of the necklace that resided beneath his clothing. Once satisfied, he turned away from his image, focusing on the suitcase that rested upon the mattress. Today he was leaving and meeting with Chrollo as the both of them had agreed to begin their search for the Scarlet Eyes, which was one of the promises the raven-haired man vowed to fulfill. As the last pieces of his possessions filtered into his luggage, something caught his eye.

 

Instinctively, his hand dipped into the corner of the suitcase, brushing over something silken, tips sweeping over its delicate surface before curling around it and extracting it from beneath his clothing. His eyes soon roved over the intricate patterns which were interwoven within its light blue surface. For a moment, his thumb stroked over the flowers which sat etched in lace. Holding it caused him to remember the day he originally laid eyes upon this beautiful piece. Kurapika was taken aback; as he remembered this day, his hands first clutched around the scarf which now lay upon his palm, and the very thought strangely calmed him.

 

Without much thought, he wrapped it around his neck, securing the tails amid the neckline of his shirt and smiled. He hadn't worn it of course since receiving it, and figured it was time he should. Once again, he glanced at himself in the mirror not perturbed by the slightly girly appearance the elaborate article gave and ran his hand once move over its smooth texture before resuming his task of packing.

 

Once he finished packing all essentials, Kurapika found himself double checking his efforts, assuring that nothing had been missed or, forgotten. How simple it was to miss things, getting passed over, often or cursory without noticing. Getting left behind or being abandoned was a feeling the blond had known all too well. Having been subjected so many times to rejection or being shunned left a long lasting acrid taste in his mouth which only gave him such a jaded perspective on his life. This was in part, a conducive reason for why he had such a poor outlook as he did. But slowly, that mindset was altering the longer he remained within Chrollo Lucifer's company.

 

Kurapika snorted; before too long, and at the rate he was going, he was sure the man would be successful in rewriting his entire way of thinking. It was still something that he found nonplussing just as equally as he found it admiring. “ _Whatever Chrollo has been doing definitely held a substantial amount of influence on my own mentality._   _Half the time it seems like I cannot even think straight because of it._ ” But then again, such an impression only continued to leave Kurapika astounded - it was of no wonder why he was successively taken with the head of the Genei Ryodan.

 

It was confounding, but now things didn't seem as bad as he originally perceived them as. Still... Kurapika knew that in verity, the older man was attempting to court him. He was determined to win his heart to which the Kurta felt a plethora of emotions towards, especially considering his recent developing attraction to the other.

 

Whatever mess he knew he had gotten himself into, there was one thing he was certain of, and that he was going to see this through to the very end, regardless of outcome. Though deep down, Kurapika wasn't entirely opposed to a relationship with Chrollo as he had been considering the idea.

 

“ _Don't refute what you are experiencing just yet my son. Let things unfurl as they may and the winds guide you upon your journey._ ”

 

Once again, his mother's words whispered in his ears, making him realize the exactitude behind the very meaning she was trying to convey. For so long he had lived just believing that there was nothing beyond the pain and loss, that his destiny had been foreordained to conclude by falling to oblivion. Now with unclouded eyes, with full clarion, Kurapika could see the truth and reason to his actual purpose and that there was more to life than what he had been led to believe. No longer did he wish to seek out requital, burying his title as a crimson avenger in favor of just continuing on and seeing where life takes him. Even if that meant involving the one person in his life who at one time was seen as his worst enemy that he desired to slay. But now, he viewed Chrollo almost as an equal. As strange as it sounded, Kurapika was finding this particular type of conformity, one not instigated but guided and fused by his own hand, as something he could grow to get used to. Kurapika just needed vindication. Or he really already had.

 

He meandered into the small kitchen despite his wandering thoughts and retrieved himself a warm cup of coffee, feeling the need to consume a bit of caffeine to jumpstart his brain before completely checking out of the hotel and meeting up with Chrollo. At least one thing the blond had full confidence in and that was the fact that the older man had been determinate in assisting him with his search in retrieving the remainder of the Scarlet Eyes. As much as it dug into Kurapika's craw in regards to accepting help, he in the end, acquiesced and accepted Chrollo's offer. At least with the older man's cooperation it would make the searches much easier. Aside the pair that had been consequently given to him by Chrollo, it had been nearly impossible to track down any of the other pairs, which in turn, frustrated the Kurta profusely. He just didn't house the resources, or the proper funding to fundamentally support his search which meant falling back on Chrollo and replying on the man.

 

As much as he wasn't keen on the idea, there was no other choice. The thought of potentially owing the raven-head anything from such a junket caused the blond to frown as it was one of the last things he wanted for keeping him connected to Chrollo - even though they were intertwined in so many other ways, this was one thing he didn't want linking him to the other. Last thing Kurapika wanted was any prospect of the older man using the charity against him, even if that outcome may not ever happen. As much as the blond tried to keep himself from descending into that mindset, his best bet was to focus on the immediate task at hand, and that was collecting the rest of the eyes.

 

After downing the last of the dregs from his mug, Kurapika strode back towards his luggage, making sure everything was secure – his hand stroking gingerly over the surface of the clear canisters which contained the only pair he had thus far and made sure it was anchored down before sealing the lid and pulling it off the bed. It landed with a rather dramatic thud before coming to rest completely on the dull carpeting, Kurapika groaning at how much in superfluous items he brought with him which ended up only weighing him down. For someone who was frugal, he even amazed himself.

 

Perhaps next time, Kurapika thought, he would learn to consolidate and be less indulgent. He chuckled at the idea and exited the room for the final time.

 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

They were standing in the lobby of the hotel Chrollo had been staying at, bags packed and preparations already made for their upcoming trip. Around them, people milled about like the calm flow of a river. Not one person paid them a second glance as they passed by. No one could have suspected the leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan was among them; the bandana he had tied around his forehead to conceal his cross tattoo ensured that.

 

Turning his attention away from his blond companion, the raven-head dug into the pocket of the jacket he wore – both of them had opted for casual clothes to remain discrete, limiting their chances of detection – and pulled out his cell phone, tapping at it as he brought information onto its screen.

 

"I had actually had Shalnark track down the location of the closest pair to our current position. Apparently there is a pair not too far from here to the north in a small town called Bathas, which will take about a day to reach." Chrollo paused, gauging Kurapika’s reaction, then continued, “Yes he is aware of our circumstance and the fact that we are co-oping in finding the Scarlet Eyes.”

 

Bathas, definitely a place Kurapika recalled not being particular knowledgeable about. But if it meant finally ascertaining his goal of collecting another set of the Scarlet Eyes, then so be it. As much to his dismay it was about constant travel, he was used to roughing it, especially after spending many years living on the streets following the decimation of his home. Though, the memories weren't exactly...  _pleasant,_ and there were times Kurapika wished he could erase them from existence. Needless to say, he was no stranger to a lack of amenities. This would definitely be no exception.

 

More so, Kurapika had been forced into learning to fight for practical survival for the better part of his life, and in light of that, the very notion that he would be without the standards for conventional living – even if the time was undetermined, it wasn't something that perturbed the Kurta very much. He grew up around nature, was a child of the wood and was more than accustomed to the lack of modern living. Even if he had grown a penchant for its bonuses; a warm bed and a roof over his head was nice, but if it meant sacrificing that for the sake of what little was left of his goals, then that was what must be done. He had already given up so much already, what were a few extra commodities?

 

"You actually told one of your Spiders about us?" Kurapika suddenly felt astonished, but a thread of worry bubbled in pit of his stomach, invoking a semblance of trepidation to quietly well to the surface, "I mean... Was that wise? Don't they still want to kill me?" Would the wonders never cease? For Kurapika, he even questioned Chrollo's methods at this point as it came off completely outlandish, which had him believing that the raven-head wasn't really thinking this situation through entirely.

 

Granted, he needed every resource currently at the older man's disposal, but letting the rest of the Ryodan know that the Chain User was teaming up with their leader seemed quite foolhardy. Also, it wasn't as if he and Chrollo were a couple. Were they? Of course they had partaken in a few torrid kisses and erotic caresses, but it never went beyond that. It wasn't as if they had been intimate, or allowed it to go as far as actual sex even though Chrollo had once asked him if they could. But such didn't make them lovers, did it? Kurapika frowned.

 

One thing Kurapika did have to admit - he enjoyed every modicum of time he spent with Chrollo, even down to the more licentious moments they both seemed to indulge in, even if the very notion of it still in part, challenged his still lingering morals. For whatever reason Kurapika had yet to decipher, the pull remained strong and he lacked any will in bringing about a cessation to it. Just the very thought of Chrollo's lips against his own seemed to be enough to keep him coming back for more. It was like a drug, a high, the honey so strong and he was too far gone, even if he waged war within, questioned his own standards, Kurapika was still like a moth drawn to a flame.

 

In the end, Kurapika really was a butterfly caught within the spider's web.

 

It was all so confusing and yet, here he was, with his -  _former_? enemy, ready to embark on a journey to find the rest of the Scarlet Eyes while Kurapika was still trying to ponder over his feelings in regards to the older man. But every time Chrollo looked at him with those dark, illimitable appearing eyes, he couldn't help the hitch of his breath or the rapid beating of his heart. The older man was truly attractive.

 

"Don't worry; I made sure he was not to repeat the fact of our arrangement to the rest of my Spiders. He knows of the agreement we made regarding the eyes, but does not know of our more... Personal relations." He reached out and carded his fingers through the younger man's golden crop of hair, stroking the silken tresses gingerly before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the side of Kurapika's lips, "There shouldn't be any complications, so don't stress yourself over it."

 

For some reason, Kurapika was struggling with presuming that nothing adverse could come out of their current situation since someone else inside the Genei Ryodan was privy to their circumstances now. It made the Kurta leery, but he attempted to place trust and faith Chrollo's judgment. "I sincerely hope you are right about this. I know you are not out for my blood anymore – the same goes for me as well, but I know that I cannot speak for the rest of the Ryodan, however." For the first time, Kurapika actually was able to finally admit that his desires no longer included seeing the older man's head on a pike. As strange as the admission seemed, vocalizing it was... rather easy, he had to admit, and in a bizarre way it was oddly comforting.

 

Chrollo couldn't help but allow those lips to curl into a rather pleased smile at the confession – it wasn't often that Kurapika was quick to admit, or rather, admit at all when he was wrong, but actually hearing the words spill from the blond’s lips was enough to prove to the older man that indeed, the Kurta was changing. Even if it took practically an  _eternity_ , he would surely win the younger man over.

 

However, he was pleasantly surprised when the blond leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips, which he graciously accepted. The depths of his blues were gentle, nearly luminous as his expression briefly mitigated and for once Chrollo was thoroughly reminded why he wanted Kurapika in his life, "I won't. Even though I feel it wasn’t the wisest of decisions, but if you feel you can trust him not to relay the information to the other Spiders, then I won't allow myself to be bothered by it."

 

It may have been against Kurapika's intuition, but letting it bother him now would only make matters worse and possibly inhibit progress. For now he had to focus on his goals.

 

With that settled, the older man looked down at his phone once more, noting the time, "Considering the location of Bathas which is three hundred miles north east of here, I think its best we drive. If we leave now we should get there by tonight." He placed the phone back into his pocket and produced a set of keys; the sound of its rattling seemed to resound loudly in the cavernous room despite the high activity inside the hotel. Chrollo instantly noticed the raise in Kurapika's eyebrow and immediately knew exactly what the blond was thinking.

 

"You stole that, didn't you?"

 

Just as predicted; the younger man was indeed astute. Something else that easily drew Chrollo's attention. Once again, that habitual smirk tugged at his lips, "You know me so well." He practically crooned, fingers curling around the handle to his suitcase and pulling it close, "We best get going, however, before we waste too much time."

 

Kurapika grumbled – of course stealing things for the sake of necessity or just stealing in general still caused him to feel legitimately irritated. Never had he been keen on the idea of breaking the law for whatever reason, and here Chrollo was, stealing cars just so they could travel. He could have just bought one. But even then, Kurapika surmised, that would have probably been done with stolen money, "Why didn't you just get us a legal method of travel like normal people?" Kurapika crossed his arms, obviously not amused.

 

"It wouldn't be fun then."

 

Chrollo turned away from the flustered blond and proceeded to exit the hotel, not giving time for the other man to finalize a retort, as he knew by his nature that such would happen and instead, went to finish the last of their preparations.

 

Once out in the parking lot, he popped the trunk of the stolen black car and began loading his belongings, and once the last item was secured into place, he glanced over his shoulder to see an exasperated blond practically stalking up to him. "Just don't go making a habit out of it, alright?" And without another word, Kurapika opened the door to the passenger side and slid into the seat. It was one of those moments because Chrollo couldn't help it when the Kurta pouted to feel anything else other then amused. Even the way the crinkles that lined beneath Kurapika's eyes when emotional was enough to bring about a sense of enjoyment, because for the raven-head, the Kurta's self-righteous act was too ridiculous,  _too calculable_.

 

But he just took the moment to place Kurapika's things into the trunk before closing its lid and slid into the driver's side, himself. Chrollo spared one single glance at the younger man before putting the keys in the ignition and starting the vehicle.

 

They dove in relative silence for the majority of the trip. The downward twist to Kurapika's lips remained as if he had been content with allowing his indisposition to show, obviously still churlish over the fact that they were currently riding in a stolen car. Chrollo averted his eyes transiently, noticing that the blond's gaze remained fixed towards the road ahead, "You know," He broke the silence and Kurapika turned towards him, though those usually soft blue eyes were icy, hard, "there really was no choice in the matter. We needed a way to reach our next destination and I provided that means."

 

If the temperature inside the car could have risen a few degrees, it would have because Kurapika's expression turned into that of a dangerous thunderhead. "You didn't have to steal it! Instead, you could have brought it like any  _normal_  person would have."

 

One thing Chrollo knew was that aside the blond's tendency to remain on the side of virtue and honor, he wasn't quite the most observant, always quick to assume and jump the gun. He was half-cocked, brash, often losing sight of his objectives. Just hearing Kurapika's spiel added to his incredulity, "You realize we are trying to keep a low profile, right?" He simply said, eyes having returned to the road as to not potentially flip their car right into the ocean that shimmered off their right.

 

"It's called cash, Chrollo. It doesn't leave a paper trail, you know."

 

Kurapika didn't think he'd ever quite understand the older man, as much as he struggled determinate in doing so, Chrollo was just an enigma that did nothing but baffle the mind. Each and every time he believed himself one step closer to unlocking other piece to the puzzle, the mystery just became more and more convoluted, leaving the Kurta feeling as if he was no better off then when he started. Deep down, Kurapika knew of the raven-head's true nature – he was still a thief and murderer, the executioner of his entire clan, the very same clan who had exonerated Chrollo from that horrific deed that led a villainous group just like him. But Kurapika also realized there were some parts of the older man's character that he couldn't alter or change. It would be something that perhaps, he'd have to come to accept.

 

However, Chrollo knew that the blond had him pinned. Of course he could have used his Jenny – which was also stolen, to provide them with the mode of transportation he decisively settled on them using to reach Bathas. He wasn't about to tell him that, though. There was no way the older man was about to hand down victory in this game of wits to the devious blond; it was beyond conceivable, and in attempt to simply placate the other, one hand reached over to stroke through Kurapika's golden locks thoughtfully. Chrollo felt the Kurta stiffen beneath his touches but made no attempt to refute him, "You worry too much. It's going to give you wrinkles and mar your immaculate beauty," He could hear the Kurta's jaw snap closed as if he was going to offer Chrollo a retort, but again, he settled on vocalizing nothing and it caused the older man to smile, "And it's also bad for your health."  

 

Letting a few of the silky flaxen strands fall away from his fingertips, he let silence descent between them in order to allow time for his companion to meditate and calm down. Though before leaving Kurapika completely to his thoughts, Chrollo reached behind him and pulled out a specific leather tome, one that he was sure the younger man would recognize, "I took the liberty of retrieving this from your things; figured you'd want it to occupy your time before we reach Bathas." He placed the rare book gingerly on the blond's lap and said nothing more.  

 

Kurapika stared at the book which Chrollo had plunked down upon his knees and for a moment, he looked abashed. Maybe he wasn't too thrilled that the older man had taken it upon himself to delve through his things – he’d have to check later to make sure the other hadn't heisted anything else from his luggage, but he was no ingrate, nonetheless, "Thank you." He pulled back the cover, thumbing through a book he hadn't touched in what seemed so long and getting immersed into its memorizing pages.

 

For what felt like an eternity, he read up on the once ancient civilization that was denoted to have existed long before theirs and of unspeakable creatures, magic and items that were said to enhance a person's ability to channel. Angreals, they were called, which were as old as time itself that were very special, powerful and rare. They held insurmountable force, granting its wielder untold abilities. The greater the item the more it was said it could draw on the source that magic emanated from. There were even different versions of Angreals - Ter'Angreals and Sa'Angreals, each foretold to hold various and different abilities. Such a nature of these items fascinated and riveted him. It was all so enriching and he wanted to learn more.

  

He read until his eyes grew tired and the sky became painted in a palatial splash of oranges, purples and reds. The setting sun indicated it was getting late and reluctantly, Kurapika closed the cover of the book and settled on resting until they reached their destination.

 

A gentle shake to his shoulder along with the soft calling of his name brought him out of his premature slumber and he realized just who had been vying for his attention. "Kurapika, wake up." Somnolent eyes met with dark grey, a lock of concern crossing the older man's visage, "We have arrived. You might want to begin stirring. I am going to find us a room for the night."

 

Nodding, Kurapika yawned and slid out of the seat, feet touching asphalt as he began to stretch. Every muscle was stiff, tense, the sensation of having been crammed into a set confined space was drawing hard on his resources, and the relief which soon followed lessened his intolerable mood. Still clutching the book, the tired Kurta motioned languidly over to where Chrollo had positioned himself at the trunk of the car, where he was presently extracting their things before making his way towards the entrance of the cheap little motel. Kurapika followed suit as he fetched his own suitcase and fell in step behind Chrollo.

 

Quietly, they both entered the small, yet bucolic lobby, the evening behind them had fallen into hues of violet, indigo and ebon, twinkling dots of sparkling white peppering the sky. A wiry young girl with glasses and a bored look sat behind the receptionist counter. Her dull blue eyes landed on the pair as they approached, though her small lips pursed into a smile once she noticed Chrollo. Without fail, the older man had put on his own most charismatic smile with a dazzling look that evoked an allure behind those penetrating eyes, and for a moment, Kurapika felt a pang of jealousy stir deep within, his own lips twisting in revulsion at the sight.

 

He attempted to ignore it. As absurd as it was, Chrollo had always attempted to be ostentatious with that ever-present facade and Kurapika had to inwardly laugh. Though, there was something in the way he looked at the young lady that caused Kurapika to feel almost emulous. Perhaps it was because Chrollo was looking at the woman with a smoldering gaze that should have been reserved for  _him_.

 

Unbelievable! Kurapika could not even presuppose how he could be feeling this way – it wasn't as if Chrollo was actually hitting on the girl. It was all mere show. A farce. An act. But still... That conflict burned almost like a raging flame, causing Kurapika to swallow hard, his throat arid and course as the pain he felt was drawing on his senses which caused him to struggle with getting himself back under control. To add insult to injury, Chrollo had appeared not be privy to how the pretense was making Kurapika  _feel,_ and as a result, he balled one of his hands into a fist as he bit back the urge to simply interfere.

 

"We need a room for the night." Chrollo finally spoke in the most saccharine of voices he could muster, and Kurapika was sure the girl nearly had her feet come out from beneath her. Groaning, he tapped his foot impatiently for dealing with this little performance much longer made the Kurta think it would end up causing him to retch.

 

"No problem sir!" She said cheerily, punching the keys on the computer before her, "We have rooms available." Suddenly her eyes befell on Kurapika and his growing annoyance turned instantly to consternation at the way she was letting her gaze rove over his slender frame. The sensation it produced made him slightly discomfited with the way the corners of her lips upturned like she had just had an epiphany. "Would you like a room with just one bed for you and your lovely girlfriend?"

 

One thing was definitely certain; Kurapika hated it with an intense passion when he was blatantly misgendered, "Wh-what? G-girlfriend?" He couldn't help stammering for the blond was utterly aghast. He could feel Chrollo's eyes upon him, and the younger man's own deep, glacial ones bored down into them as if daring him to say another word.

 

It was bad enough Kurapika suspected that Chrollo was going to attempt to circumvent his feelings or make decisions without so much as his input. The very idea made Kurapika much more sullen. Surely the older man knew his boundaries, right? But then again, he did recall that not once had Chrollo attempted to coerce him into anything. Still, his current actions didn't remotely placate Kurapika's growing ire. Though, something about his attention towards the bewildered clerk, stuck a cord deep within the blond's very being.

 

Was he truly experiencing jealousy?

 

"I am sorry, I thought-" A sudden hand being raised cut off the poor flustered girl's words, Chrollo working adamantly to remedy the issue before the situation got any further out of control.

 

"No need to apologize, my companion and I will be fine with a room containing double beds. He is just tired as we have been traveling for some time."

 

Chrollo could easily feel the weighted stare which was level upon his own back, but he simply ignored it. If he acknowledged the younger man's irritability now, it would only successfully exacerbate the situation as Kurapika was definitely one, from his experience, to not so easily let go of a situation. He just simply let the blond stew as the receptionist nodded and handed him the keys to their room, before turning and heading towards the elevators without responding.

 

The doors opened with a ding, and once the older man stepped inside, he turned to find Kurapika stalking into the small space behind him. Once they sealed closed and the two of them were isolated, it was then the furious blond rounded on him. "You really enjoy making a show out of everything, don't you?" He really couldn't believe just how superfluous Chrollo really could be, as if making a spectacle out of them really was the most entertaining thing for the older man. The heat hadn't ever left his cheeks. He knew damn well what the head of the Spider's true intention was, and as enticing as the notion was, he still wasn't quite ready for that type of closeness yet. Moreover, the way he acted towards that young girl only agitated the situation further. Kurapika was still trying to sort out the trammel regarding his emotions, but he couldn’t help how it ultimately made him  _feel_.

 

But that damned smile which only broadened on those supple lips twisted the Kurta's gut just as much as it made him feel weak. Kurapika definitely hated feeling this way.

 

"Oh, I don't think it was so much a grand spectacle as you say. Besides, the poor girl really was mistaken," Chrollo began, attention turned towards the affronted blond. "You probably need a haircut. I can see why she was confused the way she was."

 

Kurapika's jaw opened as if he was about to retaliate and snapped closed without as much as a word. Absentmindedly, his lithe fingers raked through his refined tresses and as he reached the lustrous tips, it was then he considered that perhaps it really was time to tame his wild hair. It really had been months since he had been able to maintain it properly and it had gotten ludicrously overgrown.

 

Still, each and every time someone failed to correctly apply his gender only added to the compounding stresses he had been dealing with for what felt like such a long time. Granted, he had long since acknowledged that how his body was built made him appear effeminate, which made him indecipherable at times.  But, such a fact caused him to be often misgendered due to it. However, for Kurapika, it was a sensitive topic and was something he didn't think that he'd ever get used to.

 

"You know how much I hate it when people misjudge me for a female, and as your girlfriend of all things! You really didn't have to feed into it either."

 

He breathed in slowly in an attempt to retain his composure. Losing it here would definitely not bode well for either of them. Chrollo simply raised his eyebrow at the stymied blond, but said nothing. Instead, another ding broke the awkward silence, indicating they had reached their floor. As the doors slid open, the two of them exited in relative silence.

 

One that seemed quite loud and deafened within their ears.

 

It didn't take the odd duo long to find their room and Chrollo swept the keycard seamlessly through the slot and the door opened with a resounding click.

 

The space was quite small. On one side of the room sat a writing desk with a single chair in front of it, while another larger, plushe- looking chair sat catty-cornered across from it. Opposite of that was a small kitchenette with a fridge, stove, and a two-seater table just adjacent to it. In the center sat two double beds that had a night stand between. Across from there was a door that lead to a modest sized bathroom.

 

Kurapika walked past Chrollo and headed towards one of the beds, dumping his luggage upon the mattress before settling down upon the edge. Rubbing at his temples, he knew he was past tired and more than likely needed rest considering the kind of day he just had, which was most certainly was something long in coming.

 

Chrollo had practically mirrored his moves, having sat his own suitcase up on the other bed, though his eyes had landed on the blond who was perched across from him. On closer inspection and beside the fact his companion being rather irascible, Kurapika looked simply exhausted, "You really look as if you had gone several rounds with someone," The raven-head began as he straightened, closing the gap between he and the Kurta as a hand came to rest upon the younger man's shoulder, "Would you like to shower first? Maybe after you've washed up, I can get us something for dinner before we retire for the night. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

 

It was then Kurapika decisively pulled himself from his partially exasperated state to allow those indefinite eyes to meet with the older man's stare. The blond could tell there was genuine and legitimate concern within their alluring depths, but something still squalled deep within the pit of his gut, something indescribable. Yet he simply nodded, acknowledging that perhaps Chrollo was right, and a shower was what he needed to take away the edge he so desperately needed.

 

"I won't be long then,"Kurapika said simply, voice slightly banal as he arose from the bed and began digging through his suitcase, fetching a change of clothes before striding into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

The space wasn't very optimal and left only a meager amount of room, though it didn't stop Kurapika from divesting himself of his clothing and stepping into the austere shaped tub. Once he turned the knobs, the warm spray that soon graced his tired, aching muscles was a welcomed feeling and he dipped completely beneath it, letting the soothing flush permeate into his golden tresses as the water thoroughly soaked it. Kurapika sighed and just stood there indulgent in the water's caress, taking the time to allow the pulse from the spray to quell the ache in his body before finally taking the time to wash. It was then he utilized the time as well as the quiet of the moment to delve back onto the most recent events to occur in his life thus far. From his final decision to confront Chrollo Lucifer, to now becoming his travel companion as they searched for the remainder of the Scarlet Eyes. Also, the prospect of how close he and the older man had slowly become also pervaded his thoughts, bringing Kurapika back to the one point in time where everything had so drastically changed.

 

For some reason which was still unbeknownst to him, there was still that vehement part of him which kept him continually gravitating towards the raven-head, an invisible force that was tugging on him incessantly. The whispers in his ear and the voices that constantly prattled on in his head seemed to retain a perdurable hold on him, thus keeping Kurapika almost enduringly linked to the older man. As much as the idealism to a fault irked Kurapika, something that still motioned within the ongoing trammel kept the Kurta from becoming too distressed by the situation. Chrollo was Chrollo and even though he was slowly attempting to try and accept the man, faltering back onto those fine words which were spoken in such perfect clarity, the very that was entreated by his very own deceased mother kept him from losing sight of that very perspective and never straying too far from that essential mindset.

 

Bare skin came into contact with the cold wall as his back rested against the tile, his face was lifted up and cast towards the flowing water as he allowed it to drizzle down through his hair and over his body; it was in these few scant moments where the blond felt as if he could liberate himself from the shackles of life. He still pondered over his current situation and how each and every event led to this one point in his life. But for Kurapika, there was no escaping the grips of destiny, and as he had questioned so many times before, perhaps this is truly what fate had in store for him.

 

It was probably best he come to accept these terms, for it felt as if everything he had done prior was nothing but futile.

 

Expelling a heavy laden sigh, Kurapika bolstered his confidence and resolve once more, realizing that his situation wasn't going to change and that dwelling upon it was offering no gain. He concluded that his time spent with Chrollo was of no real loss. Able fingers reached for the shampoo bottle that sat at one corner of the tub, and after dispensing some of its contents onto his palm, he generously lathered his hair, working the suds through the baby fine locks. Once satisfied, he reached for the soap and began to wash himself thoroughly with a rag, firmly washing away all the impurities that had collected on his skin. Realizing he had spent a considerable amount of time holed up within the small room, the blond figured he'd best finish before Chrollo started to think something happened to him and come barging through the door. The very same Kurapika realized he did forget to lock.

 

Though as is, his timing couldn't be any less uncanny. A robust knock sent the Kurta spiraling from his thoughts as Chrollo's voice resounded from the other side. "Are you alright in there? You've been in the bathroom for a considerable amount of time and I -"

 

Almost as if on cue, the suddenly annoyed blond paused in his ministrations because of the accuracy of his prediction regarding the older man coming to check on him, "I am fine. Just taking my time. I will be out soon." He eventually responded, trying to keep the concision from his voice. Though in the back of his mind, that one tiny voice spoke freely, acknowledging that at least Chrollo must have had enough care and concern to at least ensure he was alright. Which, even if he'd never admit it out loud, Kurapika found was a rather sweet gesture.

 

"I understand. Just wanted to be certain you were okay in there. Didn't want to have to come and rescue you because you decided to slip and fall in the tub."

 

Kurapika could hear the hint of jesting in the older man's voice, which only made him exhale sharply. "I definitely don't need your help, and even if I had fallen, I most certainly could have easily gotten myself back up." The Kurta couldn't help the audacious response that exited past his own lips, but  _the nerve_! How dare he think that Kurapika was feeble and impotent when it came to caring for himself.

 

"Oh, I most certainly believe you there." Came the response and the raven-head chuckled again, "I will leave you to finish." And he strode away, leaving a disquieted blond to himself.

 

Once again, he huffed in indignation and finished rinsing himself off. He turned the water off and exited the porcelain basin with ease. Reaching over and snatching a towel a little more artlessly then he should have, he began drying himself off, making sure he was devoid of any lingering traces of water and put on the clothes he had taken into the room with him earlier. Retrieving the towel he was using, Kurapika exited the bathroom and made his way back into the common area, using it to dry the remainder of the water from his hair as he sat on the side of the bed. He could instantly feel Chrollo's eyes upon him.

 

"I think I will take my shower now." Kurapika watched as the older man walked into the bathroom, door shutting behind him. He sat stiffly as he listened to Chrollo's movements within the small room, and once he heard the water being turned on, it was then he automatically relaxed.

 

Abjectly, he crossed the room, foot falls nearly feather light as he went to pluck the menu off the small table. For a moment he stared at the laminated object, scanning its contents before deciding on something for a decent meal. Knowing Chrollo, it was more than likely the insufferable man would ensure that he took the time to eat, as the blond knew he hadn't been exactly attentive to his needs as of late. After spending a few minutes reading over the options, Kurapika found something that seemed appealing and settled on his choice.

 

Situations like these didn’t happen daily. Even though Kurapika struggled with his continued choices, it wasn't something he didn't entirely deny that despite his situation had become quite labyrinthine, the desire to explore its confines still reigned strong. Perhaps there was that probability that the end result could indeed outweigh the pros, but if anything, Kurapika held onto the fact that despite all the potential negative outcomes, one thing that rang true was the sincerity garnered off Chrollo's affirmations. For one such as he, that had always lived a constant life of tenebrosity and degradation, to be capable of any form of honesty or empathy was definitely a significant shift, or change. For Kurapika, it was something he still struggled with in understanding for the older man's character and left some awful lasting impressions. But something hidden beneath the layers still intrigued the blond enough that he was determinate in figuring out exactly the  _enigma that was Chrollo Lucifer_.

 

Moreover, that he could also perchance, decipher his own circuitous life in the process.

 

The sound of the shower ceasing its operation instantly jerked Kurapika from his reverie and he turned in time to see Chrollo emerging from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, the sight instantly causing a flutter of scarlet to flush across his cheeks.

 

The Kurta wasn't going to deny that the older man was indeed, magnificent and that he  _definitely_ liked what he saw.

 

Though honesty be damned if he was going to admit to it.

 

"Jeez, do you always go prancing around people half naked like that?" Kurapika blurted in a quick attempt to conceal the heat that was adamantly rising along his face, the sensation of it easily radiating off his smooth skin. Though when his dark gaze landed on him, it was in that very moment the blond thought his heart had completely stopped within his chest.

 

"Not usually," The older man held Kurapika's gaze intently, instantly noticing the younger man's embarrassment. He let a small upturn of his lips form into a pleasing smirk. "But it's just the two of us so I didn't see a problem with it." And he turned away from the obviously vexed blond to rummage through his luggage in attempt to find a decent set of clothes to wear. Once he settled on a dark blue shirt and black shorts, Chrollo turned his back towards the younger man, and the achromic hued article slipped away, crumbling to the ground, and if the heat could have risen any higher in Kurapika's cheeks, he would have been thoroughly convinced that he had suddenly incited a fever. Hissing, he quickly averted his eyes, completely dumbstruck that Chrollo had allowed himself to bare his form like that in front of the Kurta as he did, which only successfully riled him up even further.

 

"Fuck, Chrollo, did you have to do that out here?!" Kurapika was about ready to exit the hotel room all together when the sound of elastic snapping had staunched him from rising off the bed and hastening for the door so he didn't have to to deal with such a mortifying scene. However, that damned grin plastered on Chrollo’s face only seemed to widen in amusement, which directly told Kurapika the older man  _knew_  how riotous it made him, and fomented the desire to walk over and punch him directly in the face. But the blond made no motion to rise, and Chrollo simply chuckled at him.

 

"Of course," he replied, and that titillating voice! Chrollo knew just how to inhibit him, which only  _infuriated_  Kurapika further, as just listening to the raven-head continuously speak made his entire body feel awfully weak. "Why the objection? Did you not like what you saw?"

 

What audacity, what nerve! How could that bastard become convinced that he was even remotely interested in seeing him like that? Kurapika wasn't perverted, nor was he so unconservative that he actively sought out to see someone naked, even if Chrollo's body was indeed, gorgeous and impressive.

 

For a moment Kurapika stilled, his jaw tightening at the bold question though he had turned away to look at something else,  _anything else_ to get from staring at that purely ridiculous, pompous, flirtatious, smug grin that Chrollo was insistent on keeping across his lips. "And what if I did?" He finally responded sarcastically, barely glancing over his shoulder to see that Chrollo had left what few buttons were on his shirt undone, leaving his chest partially exposed. Damnit, what an infuriating man.

 

"If you had said otherwise, I'd say you were a horrible liar." Striding past the aggrieved blond, Chrollo went towards the table that sat across the room and picked up the laminated menu which sat conveniently in place. "However, while I was cleaning up, did you happen to decide on what you want for dinner?"

 

Such a swift altering in conversation made Kurapika frown, but the mention of food alerted him to the need to eat, especially since the last time he had anything noteworthy was a muffin and a cup of coffee before leaving his hotel room in Patalor. "Uh, yeah. I did glance over the menu while you were in the restroom. It’s something called salmon? Fish from the sound of it. Not something I remember from Lusko, but the description sounds good, so I think I will try that."

 

Chrollo quickly skimmed the menu looking for the item Kurapika had selected, "You mean the salmon with lemon, capers and rosemary?" He questioned, and the younger man nodded. "Sounds delightful. I may just try this Smokey Beef Brisket. Not something I've actually tried before."

 

Placing down the menu, Chrollo elegantly picked up the hotel phone and called in the order through room service, to which didn't take long to be delivered. Chrollo volunteered to answer the door, much to Kurapika's relief, but all the while the older man held that ever present charming smile while he retrieved the food cart from the hotel staff who was standing just on the other side of the door. "Thank you." He uttered, voice smooth as he pulled the cart inside, closing the door thereafter.

 

For some reason, it seemed to moderately exacerbate the blond with just how nonchalant the raven-head could be with almost any situation, even though Chrollo had an equitably good grasp on his temperament, unlike Kurapika. But that didn't stop the younger man from snorting as he quietly set the table, watching his companion with coextensive intrigue as he began placing the silver covered dishes upon the unadorned table.

 

Even after they both sat down to eat, Kurapika picked at his food absentmindedly, his thoughts aberrant. It was even then the blond refrained from conversation as if he felt like he had drifted to another place and time. Even when Chrollo had noticed the relative blank stare and his slow eating process, Kurapika barely registered the older man's voice calling to him as if his mind had lapsed completely.

 

"Kurapika." The concern lacing Chrollo's words didn't strike hard the first time, it was as if he had become lost within a deafening void, the sea of interstice had completely encompassed him, "Kurapika." Once again the older man called to him, though a little more strenuous and intent then before, practically causing the chair to scuff along the floor as he began pushing it away from the table.

 

Blue eyes befell upon him once Chrollo actually stood, the abrupt altering of movement snapped Kurapika from his startling trance.

 

"Are you alright? You seemed very distant there for a moment." The older man spoke with relief edging his words, though had circumvented the girth of the table to stand beside the blond, concerned that something underlying may be wrong. "Weren’t responsive, either."

 

A slender hand came to poise two fingers alongside his temple and for a moment, Kurapika closed his eyes. "Yeah, I am alright. I was just... Deep in thought." The simple response came, though Chrollo wasn't really convinced with the younger man's rather vacant answer. "Forgive me, just got a lot on my mind. Especially with our upcoming mission to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes that are located in this town."

 

"Anything you care to talk about?" Chrollo placed a consoling hand upon the blond's shoulder hoping that such a gesture would convey the concern he housed towards the other.

 

One thing that Kurapika was appreciative was indeed the care that his unlikely companion was out rightly exhibiting, but part of his plights had to do with that very same companion, and the last thing the Kurta wanted to do was generate any upheaval between he and Chrollo. Especially considering their arrangement, as well as his current feelings towards the raven-head.

 

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Though I do want to focus on the details regarding the eyes location, however."

 

If anything was important, even above his own mentality, the eyes were certainly it. For now, he would endure the hardships and pain if it meant ascertaining his current goals. He felt Chrollo's hand squeeze his shoulder consolingly before moving away and striding over to the bed he chose to sleep in before sitting at the foot of it. "I understand and I wish not to pry into your personal thoughts. Since I have finished my dinner, perhaps you'd mind cleaning up? I can give you a brief rundown on the plan while doing so."

 

Nodding, Kurapika rose from the table, despite having not completely finished the remainder of the food left on his plate. He wasted no time removing the dishes from the table, striding into the kitchen to stow dispose of the leftovers and clean off the plates they had used. "So what's the status of the eyes then? During my last searches I lacked any results of finding any pairs in this region."

 

Producing his phone, Chrollo delved into the stored information Shalnark had sent to him, bringing up all noted intel the computer whiz had dredged up on their current target. "Well, Shalnark managed to track a pair down that is currently owned by a wealthy, rare items collector by the name of Consta Frendenz. Apparently she owns a large manor in the northern, more expensive part of Bathas. Aside from an intricate security system and moderate guards placed throughout the premise, infiltrating the place shouldn't be too difficult. However, apparently Consta plans on having a viewing of her rare collection of items and artifacts in two days time so I figured that would be the best time for us to strike and retrieve the eyes."

 

Kurapika was astounded. Though there were so many questions he had in regards towards their plan of exactly how they were planning on getting their hands on the eyes themselves. One thing he was convinced of was the fact Chrollo had no intention on obtaining the eyes through legal methods. "So I assume you plan on us stealing the eyes, then?" Kurapika asked sternly, though his back was still towards the older man as he was finishing washing the last dish.

 

"Yes. I highly doubt she'd be willing to just hand over the eyes considering their value. The plan is that during the time of the viewing, I will have Shalnark disable the security system and cameras, but well will only have a short time to grab the eyes and avoid detection. The viewing is planned to he held in the main auditorium to other wealthy proprietors who are in town seeking items of high value. With a lot of luck and pulling a few strings, I managed to procure us two invitations. We will just need disguises."

 

Drying off the last dish, Kurapika placed it aside and exited the kitchen, rounding the table that sat just off to the side to join Chrollo in the common area, "And by pulling strings, you mean with threats and ultimatums," he said matter-of-factly, coming to stand just before the older man as his piercing blue eyes looked down upon the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

 

Once again, Chrollo's lips coiled into a amused smirk - how astute his precious blond was. He let his own dark eyes lock with the Kurta's own. "You know me so well don't you?" For brief moment, Chrollo wanted to reach up and run his hand along the unblemished, creamy skin of the younger man's visage, but instantly decided against it, for the indurated gaze held within those vibrant depths told the older man that even as amazing as Kurapika was, he was still capricious and could turn instantly on a dime.

 

But then again, Chrollo was just one person who simply could not help himself.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kurapika grunted, not entirely shocked by the older man's answer, "Why am I not surprised?"

 

This time, however, Chrollo risked chance and raised his hand, tips coming to rest amid golden locks as they lifting a few strands and he let them fall betwixt his fingers, their silken texture making him almost shiver, "But for now, perhaps you should rest. We do have a long day ahead of us."

 

Retracting his hand, Chrollo let his hand fall, though as he brought it down, his fingertips brushed along Kurapika's side, lingering around the younger man's hip before completely falling away.

 

Much to the raven-head's surprise, the blond climbed into his lap, hands draping across his broad shoulders. The sudden movement caused Chrollo's expression to dramatically change, "Well, this was un-" and his speech was abruptly cut off as Kurapika's lips softly, tenderly brushed against Chrollo's own. The touch was feather light, causing an ample shiver to race up the older man's spine.

 

"I am not tired." Was the simple response, and for a few passing moments they just stared at each other decisively, adamantly and without compunction. Chrollo leaned in and captured Kurapika's lips with his own, drawing the younger man against him. The pressure between them caused Kurapika to groan slightly against their now passionate lock.

 

His head was instantly filled by the lingering scents of spice and cologne, though beneath the surface was a lingering aroma of patchouli. The combination was heavenly; every part was drawing him once again down into the very flow of desire and need, his own mind slowly hazing over as he breathed in deeply, even the very taste that bloomed against his lips was enough to anesthetize him.

 

Chrollo's tongue swept along Kurapika’s bottom lip, the act simple, yet so intent, so purposeful, and so desperate that Kurapika easily answered, his own mouth parting to welcome in the pervading appendage. His own slowly swept out to curl and twine with it as if they were forming some intricate dance and amid the beck and call, he felt himself being slowly lowered down, his body coming to rest fully against the older man's own taunt frame.

 

Their movements didn't stop. Even as their kiss deepened, Chrollo's mouth grew fervent and hungry, hands finding their way along the blond's sides, fingers seeking out the hem of Kurapika's shirt, easily and effortlessly slipping beneath the hem, palms contacting skin as he began to explore the younger man's slender physique without hesitation. It invoked another throaty gasp to lift from the depths of Kurapika's chest, his heart rhythmically beating within as Chrollo severed their kiss and drove down to latch upon the flesh upon the base of the blond's neck, wasting no time biting down to partake in the taste, an animalistic groan incited by the Kurta’s own vocalizations driving the yearning that burned down in the older man's very core.

 

It was so hard. So difficult. Just the way Kurapika moved above him, the ample shiver that his body gave as Chrollo sucked upon that pale flesh, feeling the blond's pulse race just beneath and the intensity within the air around them, just the elation Kurapika felt as the older man caressed the planes of his slender frame; it was a sensation unlike any other. His own hands had soon made their way to twine within raven locks as Chrollo began a slow trek now up along the cord in Kurapika's neck, each slow pass he delivered a series of nips in his wake, lips finding purchase just beneath the Kurta's chin, lingering there, the man's breath warm, profound. "Perhaps I shall wear you out so you can sleep then, hm?"

 

Kurapika could practically feel the other man smirking against his skin, though he let his own lips curl deviously upward, "I might just take you up on your challenge then." Came the taunting reply as those hands which continuously roved along the surface of his body had begun distractingly pulling the article upwards, the intent quite clear as the blond instinctively lifted his arms up, allowing the enrapturing man beneath him to divest him of it before fingers once again found their way back into dark, satiny tresses once more.

 

By God, Kurapika was truly irresistible.

 

Without uttering a single word, Chrollo pulled the younger man down and firmly against him, his mouth melding with the Kurta's once more as the passion and fire arose around them, drawing them deeper and deeper into the moment. Even as they fit perfectly together, moving against one another in near perfect unison, Chrollo's hands were gliding fluently along the expanse of Kurapika’s back.

 

Despite their little  _challenge_ , and the fact that of course, there was still the partial restriction in place, Chrollo indeed had no intention of being the one to lose, even now seeing just how easy Kurapika was falling, that lithe body reacting to every touch, every sensation, every pulse that invoked obligatory responses. Each and every one he knew would gradually and effortlessly bring Kurapika closer and closer to giving in, the bliss already beginning to engulf the blond as another moan tore effortlessly from the depths of his throat, the fervency, the mania, the desperation in their torrid kiss only sealed that very idealism. The look that accented the younger man’s eyes; red starting to bleed within those deep sapphires, a yearning burning underneath their radiant glow only spoke of Kurapika’s willful descent into sin. Regardless, if their descent may not take them far into sin, it didn’t stop Chrollo from pushing as far as he was allowed to go.

 

Such was learned once he severed their kiss once more to find purchase along Kurapika’s ear, trailing down along its shell before passing over that treasured earring to give it a slight tug. The effort garnered an ample shiver from the Kurta’s body, Chrollo pausing long enough to grin before slowly descending along Kurapika’s neck once more and leaving nipping bites along the way before stopping at his clavicle, Chrollo biting down once more, applying just enough pressure to ensure such would leave a mark. However, he would definitely be sure to leave so many more along his precious blond’s perfectly immaculate body, the creamy white skin the perfect canvas for proving  _exactly_ who Kurapika belonged to.

 

Not only would Chrollo prove to the world that the last remaining Kurta was his, but he would also show Kurapika just how far he was willing to go in order to bring the younger man to his side. “Kurapika,” Chrollo whispered, getting close to the other’s ear once more, “ready to give up yet?” Hands trekked up and over Kurapika’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting those fingers brush lightly over the flesh along his sides.

 

But the gesture was met by the blond letting a devious smile cross over his lips, the surface of them just barely coming into contact with Chrollo’s own as he moved to look down into the older man’s hazed eyes. “In your dreams,” Kurapika uttered headily and dipped down, taking the raven-head’s mouth with his own once more, growling deeply to profess his fate. Kurapika would not lose.

 

Although he may not be ready for the biggest leap in being with the man fully yet, he was certain that he could give the leader of the Genei Ryodan a run for his money. Chrollo may have the upper hand, but Kurapika wouldn’t go down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we have it! Kurapika has - even if albeit a bit reluctantly, began searching for the missing eyes with Chrollo, and along the way, things are beginning to heat up between our boys here. I'd have to say I had a lot of fun with this chapter and writing Kurapika's reactions to Chrollo's racy behavior. Especially when Chrollo got bold enough to show the more intimate side of him, it was something I found highly interesting. I also had fun depicting a jealous Kurapika. We don't see enough of that, no? Think Kurapika doesn't realize just how into Chrollo he really is. I guess our blondie needs to start realizing his own feelings. Well soon enough!


	13. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a revelation in regards to their previous night's escapade, Kurapika and Chrollo begin to finalize their plans to go after the Scarlet Eyes, all the while Kurapika continues to question his own feelings as well as Chrollo's own. But has he really started to realize just how close he and the master thief really have become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter is a little more mundane and not as action packed. Though a deeper meaning is expressed between Kurapika and Chrollo where we see them interacting more in an analytical level then in previous chapters. I promise the next chapter will feature the action I am sure you lovely people have been waiting for. :D
> 
> Also as always, this chapter has been beta'd by the lovely Piyo-Nii! <333

As the morning sun peeked through barely parted curtains, a thin trickle of sunlight washed the room and over the sleeping figure wrapped snugly within the comfort of downy sheets. An arm suddenly rose up to ward off the offending light.

 

Soft groans emanated from past slightly parted lips. The idealism of waking early didn't sit well with him, but Kurapika knew that there was much to be done, and sleeping in was _no_ option.

 

He groaned again, this time due to the dull ache which accented his muscles. He tried to turn over in an attempt to get comfortable, but when he motioned onto his side, he was stopped by something warm draped over him and solid against his back. Though it didn't take long for the Kurta to register exactly what the object was, for when he managed to tilt his head after extracting the sleep from his eyes, they landed on the figure of someone sleeping firmly pressed behind him.

 

Chrollo.

 

Kurapika stilled; it was almost as if he had become completely frozen. He couldn’t move his limbs, much less extricate himself from the spot in which he lay, for as soon as he attempted to remove the older man's arm from around his waist so he could slide free, said arm _tightened_ its hold around him. He felt Chrollo's nose burrow into the gap between his neck and shoulder, warm breath tickling his exposed flesh, and Kurapika felt a shiver climb up his spine.

 

"Stay with me just a little longer."

 

Of course, a million thoughts began to cross through Kurapika's sleep-addled mind. The events from the night prior were a bit hazy, almost as if they were nothing more than a dream, a fading memory. But then, something struck, and he was suddenly reminded of their little folly, of the vagary which was instigated from Kurapika's own crazed addiction that he had _somehow_ formed towards the older man. There was something provocative and enticing about it, the very energy that Chrollo exuded fascinated him and kept him from fully resisting. It was also something that Kurapika hated, and yet, didn't want to completely refute.

 

"Why are you and I in the same bed?" Kurapika began, still trying to extract himself from the older man's grip, but each time he attempted, Chrollo's hold just tightened, and the obnoxious grin which annoyed him, yet in the same turn, made him wilt, remained plastered on those enticing lips. "I thought we got separate beds for a reason?"

 

It didn't take long for the anamnesis to come flooding back, the events of the past night thoroughly reminding Kurapika exactly what had transpired, and a sudden wave of embarrassment crawled up and along his cheeks. The suffusion of crimson began accenting the skin around his neck and rising slowly higher.

 

"You don't remember?" Chrollo's voice suddenly cut through the silence, breaking Kurapika out of his temporary reverie. His focus fell onto the raven-head once more.

 

The images were like flashes, a lucid kaleidoscope of visions that raced through his mind. With each and every one another piece to the puzzle came together and formed one perfect story that foretold of what ensued in those moments when Kurapika had easily and _willfully_ given in.

 

It didn't take him long to put the pieces together - the memory of him coming to settle on Chrollo's lap, the feel of warm hands caressing up and down his body, insistent lips upon his own, slowly being guided to lay on top of that taunt and sturdy frame, the heat was rising again in his cheeks, and Kurapika felt himself grow more and more embarrassed. Even the memory of Chrollo intentionally divesting him of his shirt - which Kurapika readily allowed - only added to the twinge of color that continued to bloom along his skin.

 

The notion of such an aspect made Kurapika feel uneasy. As much as he enjoyed the older man's company (and damn it if he didn't find himself indulging in his touches as well), the prospect that they may had done something more concerned Kurapika. Of course, this thought had only crossed his mind due to the fact that Chrollo had once asked if they could be intimate.

 

But still, he just wasn't quite ready for that type of leap yet, and dealing with his conflicted, problematic emotions surely didn't help circumstances. There was still the matter of building trust between them, and the fact that despite all the affirmations from his departed mother, Kurapika was still finding that the crux of his reluctance was lying in the fact Chrollo was still a thief and murderer.

 

“ _But isn't your family, your clan, the reason you are trying to find a way to move on_?” A voice called out within his mind.

 

Kurapika sighed, and forcefully – more then he cared to – dislodged himself from the older man's embrace, easily sliding to the side of the bed before motioning to stand. "No, I don't."

 

If Chrollo was astonished by the blond's declaration, then he didn't outright show it. However, the grin that slid across his lips made Kurapika snort in annoyance. "If you are wondering if we did anything sexual, no, it never got that far." Lifting himself up to get a full view of the blond since he had been standing aside the bed, Chrollo’s breath hitched in his throat momentarily as he gazed up and down Kurapika's slender, yet refined figure. The younger man was still topless and radiant as ever – the sun’s rays played off his pale skin, making him practically glow. Even his hair looked to have a hue as it was awash with the light which gave Kurapika that pure, angelic look he always seemed to harbor.

 

God, but Kurapika was always so damn _beautiful_.

 

"Aside a few heated kisses and heavy petting, if it eases your mind, you fell asleep before that idea could even become possible."

 

For a moment, Kurapika stood there studying the older man's demeanor. Something about it told him that Chrollo was speaking the truth, but it didn't mask the heavy, scrutinizing gaze that he levelly gave him, anyway. However, the way the playful grin kept tugging at the other man’s lips led the blond to believe that there may be more then what Chrollo had willfully divulged. It had crossed his mind that if he had not fallen asleep – which, damn him for losing their challenge – things most certainly could have progressed further then he anticipated. _Or had wanted to_.

 

It was true Kurapika had realized long ago that he was beginning to fall, and _fast_. All the idealisms, beliefs, and convictions he ever had were slowly fading into memory. Little by little the concept of leading a very different life, one in stark contrast to the one he led, was slowly beginning to alter his mindset.

 

His mentality, outlook and vision on the world, on those around him and on life were slowly beginning to change. Sometimes the thought frightened, even dismayed him. But one thing the Kurapika was beginning to realize was, he hadn't been this happy, free, or more alive in _so long_.

 

"For some reason, I feel as if you are not telling me the entire story, Chrollo. But I do not sense any deception from you, either." Though Kurapika's voice was laced with a succinct tone, it didn't stop the blond from allowing the faintest of smiles to cross his lips.

 

Of course, he wasn't entirely keen on the notion that he apparently lost their little rivalry, as Kurapika hated being second best in literally anything to Chrollo. However, the only thing he was grateful for was the fact that nothing escalated past what limits he had set between them for physical contact. Otherwise, Kurapika would have considered stringing Chrollo up by his balls as a result.

 

At least the older man was proving to have _some_ self-restraint.

 

"I am thoroughly pleased that you did not attempt to take advantage of me while I was asleep or I may have been given the reason to kill you."

 

Kurapika coughed, but the look of solemnity that instantly crawled over his features was enough to show that he indeed, might have carried out the very notion if events had radically turned for the worse. Chrollo retained his ever present and vexatious smirk, but there was also a semblance of understanding that, at least, even if it was miniscule, was enough in placating the blond.

 

Chrollo's hands came up in a defensive gesture. "Don't worry; I stopped once I realized I had worn you out enough to sleep. I didn't do anything to you while you were unaware." He added, though the slight hint of amusement in his voice caused Kurapika to huff in indignation and cross his arms over his chest. "Though I will admit, you look cute when you are resting."

 

He couldn't believe just how nonchalant Chrollo was being about the situation. Granted, Kurapika was the one that initiated their little exploit the night before, and it was by his own doing that lead in the direction it had gone. Which to a fault, made the Kurta wonder if he was being too lax or too unrestricted when it came to the times he had been spending with Chrollo.

 

"You really are unbelievable." This time, Kurapika rounded on him, but not with as much heat as he had originally intended. It wasn't to say that the younger man wasn't flustered and he was slightly exasperated by Chrollo's indifference. He was just finding it rather difficult to retain any petulance against the older man, for something deep down within his own mindset kept him from losing his temperance.

 

However, even though Kurapika's rather curt response only furthered to draw on Chrollo's amusement, he simply allowed the Kurta to stew in his own surliness. It didn't matter how adorable he was or petty he was being, for the older man knew that once Kurapika practically got into this type of mood, it was best not to poke the hornet's nest. "In any regard," Chrollo emoted in a more serious tone this time, changing the subject much to Kurapika's chagrin, "since we are both up, I think it’s best we shower and grab some breakfast. We have much to discuss regarding our current mission."

 

With this, Chrollo easily dislodged himself from the sheets and got up from the bed, his dull grey eyes never leaving Kurapika's as he did so. "Would you like to shower first?"

 

The idea of a nice warm shower suddenly pervaded his mind as it was one of the few times where Kurapika got to spend time alone with his thoughts, considering his recent accord with Chrollo. But then something else crossed his mind, something that reminded him of the promise he made to himself upon arriving in Bathas. Which, of course, got neglected during his little cavort with his unlikely companion. "You go first. I got something I need to do."

 

Chrollo eyed him suspiciously at the strange proclamation, but decided against cornering the blond on it. "Alright then." He simply plucked through his luggage for a change of clothes and proceeded towards the bathroom, deciding that he would fully dress within the small space and save Kurapika a second round of embarrassment. It wasn't to say that Chrollo was above showing off; quite to the contrary. He would not have minded flustering Kurapika again as he did the night before. The blush that rose over his pretty face and his reaction was enough for him to savor the moment and burn it eternally into his memory. But with their upcoming heist and the necessity to plan for it, the raven-head refrained from inveigling the blond further.

 

There would always be other times for that, and Chrollo would most _definitely_ be sure to see it come to pass.

 

"I promise not to be too long." He added before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 

Kurapika waited with baited breath for the water to begin running before he retrieved his cell phone off the nightstand. Instantly, the screen lit up.

 

Scrolling through the short list of contacts, he found the particular number he had been seeking and hovered his thumb dubiously over the send key. Kurapika knew making that call would more than likely incite a tirade he really wasn't keen on dealing with, but it had been so long since he last checked in. Of course, one thing he was well aware of was the fact that his friends had probably long since been solicitous of his _current_ circumstance. Not that they knew of his recent involvement – or level of involvement with Chrollo – but checking in, he felt, was definitely in order. Since it was possible Gon and Killua were still playing Greed Island, Kurapika settled on contacting Leorio instead.

 

The younger man mentally steeled himself for the upcoming onslaught that would surely be enough to try the patience of even the greatest of saints.

 

It rang for what felt like an eternity before a surprised voice echoed through the line. Kurapika was sure he could feel the other man's energy surge over the connection. "Kurapika?" It didn't take long for the blond to ready himself for what was about to transpire, as he knew Leorio wouldn't take the news very well.

 

"Hello, Leorio." he began, though Kurapika attempted to keep his voice steady and equanimous. "It's been awhile." For a moment, an extensive pause shifted through the line, and oddly enough, he felt himself shift uncomfortably, as if he could feel his friend's eyes piercing him through the phone itself.

 

"Damn it, Kurapika! What gives?! I haven't heard from you in nearly two months!" The terse intonation that wavered off of Leorio's voice was enough to cause Kurapika to flinch. He had been prepared for his friend's reaction, but with how strenuous Leorio was starting off, it was surprising that Kurapika managed to keep from _crumbling_ beneath the other man's pressure. "I thought you promised you wouldn't go for extensive periods without contacting us."

 

Kurapika sighed. Finding the right words to string, the right way to convey his professions with the least amount of damage possible was proving to be rather arduous. Surely the moment Kurapika revealed that he was traveling with Chrollo Lucifer to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes his friend would more than likely descend into a rampage, screaming how he would drop everything to come and drag him out of his current arrangement. It was definitely something he wanted to _avoid_.

 

"I am sorry. Please forgive me for continuing to be negligent in my commitments." He carefully chose his words for he knew the predicament his friend was in. Since the other man was still in med school and needed to continue with his education uninterrupted, it was on Kurapika's behalf to ensure that went on without change. "Things have continued to remain complicated on my end."

 

Leorio fell into silence; the ineptitude that crept between them caused Kurapika to shift, though not quite uncomfortably, but more in anxiety. One, his time was limited as he dared not remain on the phone once Chrollo exited the bathroom, and second, Kurapika wished not to drag this out longer than need be.

 

For a moment, the younger man thought the line had suddenly went dead when Leorio started to grouse. "What do you mean things have remained complicated?! What exactly is going on, Kurapika?"

 

Once again, the blond found himself searching for his resolve because damn it, this wasn't going to be easy as Leorio made things challenging. "Before anything, I wish to inform you that I have left Patalor and have arrived in a town called Bathas." Exhaling, Kurapika realized that his lungs had been straining, and there was a twinge of pain in his chest, yet he ignored it. "The reason I have traveled here is I have a lead on another pair of Scarlet Eyes."

 

The line seemed to go still again before the voice on the other end came out sounding rigid, but less furious. "I see," The other man began, almost thoughtful, yet there was an unsettling amount of scrutiny to his tone. "Since I won't deny that I am happy for you in finally managing to track down the eyes after months of dead ends, judging from your tonality and the hesitation I am sensing, is there something you are not telling me?"

 

Kurapika _annealed_ ; so he wasn't as good at concealing his emotions after all. But then again, this was Leorio they were talking about. After having spent so long around one another and with the fact of how close they had become, it was apparent that it was practically futile to hide anything from his close friend. "Before I say anything, I must ask you to please not get too upset at what I am about to tell you for I am sure you may not find it to your liking." Kurapika began, his own mentality attempting to erect a personal barrier of solemnity before proceeding.

                                                                                     

"As much as I am feeling that I shouldn't, I will do my best to not get too upset."

 

Leorio's affiance to the matter, though how _flimsy_ it was, Kurapika noted was more than likely the best he was going to get at that point so he simply conceded to getting the other man fully up to speed.

 

"Well, suffice to say, things between Lucifer and I have changed significantly, and in a way you might not be able to understand. As such, I know my last update was of my pursuit of him, but since then, the situation between us has definitely altered from what you last knew it was." Kurapika paused, though the intermittent silence that ensued only added to the awkwardness of the situation. He cleared his throat and continued before Leorio could interject.

 

"To make this easy, I will get straight to the point. Ever since I made my decision to finally confront Lucifer and get some closure to my plaguing nightmares, something in Lucifer's actions altered my perception." There was another brief interruption in speech, but this time, before Kurapika could resume with his explanation, the sound of discontent echoed over the line, followed by what sounded like something being dropped and _shattering_ upon tiled flooring.

 

"Don't tell me you've decided not to kill the guy!" Leorio's voice boomed over the phone's speaker, causing Kurapika pull it away from his ear. "I mean, look at what he's done. Not only to your clan, but even towards Gon and Killua. You cannot simply dismiss that!"

 

The other man's words seemed to hit Kurapika like a battering ram, the realization that if he divulged too much, at a stage where even he wasn't certain exactly of his standpoint when it came to Chrollo, the blond feared it could potentially drive a rift between them. As much as Leorio was a hothead, he valued their friendship.

 

Kurapika closed his eyes; dealing with something to this context was literally _exhausting,_ and how easily Leorio went over the proverbial wall only added to the list of stresses he was dealing with. With his current circumstance, having his friend practically chide him wasn't something he needed. "Leorio." He cut in before another wave of unpalatable ranting could hammer through the line. "If you will actually give me the time to explain, I think then you will be able to fully understand why the circumstances have come to the head they have."

 

A slight clicking sound told Kurapika that his friend had chose otherwise and abstained from further comment. The blond rubbed at his temples – doing this was proving to be more cumbersome then he originally perceived. "To answer your question; yes I've decided not to kill him. For now. After our little fracas, there was something he said that stayed my hand and I have reason to believe that with his assets, it makes a great opportunity for me to track down the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Simply put, he and I have a mutual understanding."

 

Some details however, were left omitted. One thing Kurapika didn't quite know how to explain was the simple fact of his current standpoint regarding Chrollo. The more he thought on it, the more Kurapika was uncertain on how he would even go about explaining the situation between him and the older man.

 

It was something the blond couldn't even fathom disclosing much less confessing to. In plain terms, telling his best friend that he was – no had, developed feelings towards his current enemy, or _former_ enemy was something Kurapika just could not bring himself to profess.

 

A million and one ways crawled through his mind on exactly how to even think about trying to explain it, and none sounded remotely feasible or comprehending the more and more he thought about it.

 

What was he supposed to say? 'Leorio. The reason why I haven't killed him yet is not only because he can help me find the rest of the eyes, but I also think I am falling in love.'

 

Preposterous! It sounded _nonsensical_ no matter how appealing he tried to make it seem, and the more Kurapika delved into it, the more senile he started to believe himself to be. No. It was best that certain things definitely be left unsaid. For now at least. Especially while he was trying to figure out his own emotions.

 

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Leorio began, shock seeming to lace his tonality, "You and that bastard actually have some kind of agreement?" If the dark-haired man could have leapt through the phone, Kurapika was sure he would have. Leorio's reaction wasn't unjustified, but the very notion of putting up with his discontent the longer this drug on only wore heavily on Kurapika's nerves.

 

"Yes, Leorio. That is pretty much it. I cannot readily explain how this situation actually happened, but currently I am traveling in Lucifer's company as we are proceeding to collect the eyes. He located our first pair here in Bathas and we will be going soon to retrieve them."

 

If Kurapika's chest could have tightened any further, he was sure all the air would have been expelled from his lungs. Surely he could keep the situation from blowing out of proportion more than it had, but the Kurta suspected that Leorio was already suspicious of his ambiguous answers.

 

"How can you be so sure he may not be leading you into a trap?! I mean, he could be ready to spring one the moment it's convenient and then you'd end up dead!"

 

This just kept on getting better and better, and the more Leorio groused, the less and less Kurapika wanted to _continue_ on with their discourse.

 

"Trust me, I long since took the initiative to check into that. He has already proven to me that he has no intention on harming me or attempting to kill me. If I feel threatened in any way, then I will dispose of him. Currently, my chain still resides around his heart despite I've slightly laxed the conditions on it."

 

It was just like Leorio, for Kurapika had expected the other man to question him on such a thing. However, he continued on before his friend was even given the chance. "Everything I had originally put into place still remains in effect. Only difference; I knew he would need to use any resource expendable to him and as such, I have allowed him very limited contact with his Spiders. Or I should say, only one in particular."

 

"Are you really sure about this? Because I thought it was in the best interest to keep the Genei Ryodan's leader severed from the rest of them and for various reasons."

 

What had driven Kurapika all that time ago, the very force which had pushed him to the point he was at –  no, the point he had reached when attempting to extract his unwavering revenge had, indeed, housed many reasons. But now, with the conditions unremittingly changing between them, those very reasons Kurapika was realizing were no longer wanted. _Or valid_.

 

"The contact is very limited, but unfortunately, it was needed if we were to even use the means necessary to track down the remainder of the eyes." Kurapika continued voice even, steady. "Apparently one of his spiders is tech savvy and adept with computers. Granted, the only contact he is allowed is with that particular person in his group, and even if said person was to divulge the information to the other spiders, the conditions on his chain will still kill him." This time, Kurapika drew air in slowly; his chest felt excessively tight and it was then he realized just how _shallowly_ he had been actually breathing.

 

"For some reason I don't trust this nor do I feel too comfortable with it." Leorio's words broke Kurapika from his momentary reverie, and he sighed as he was incensed. "I still think there could be some ultimatum or hidden agenda. Something doesn't feel right about this. I just hope you know what you are doing, Kurapika."

 

Sometimes, Kurapika wondered if even he was in total understanding with his own priorities. It was something he had been in a constant _catechism_ with.

 

Knobs being turned and the sound of water ceasing its rhythmic flow alerted the younger man to the sounds emanating from the bathroom. Figuring it was best to not let Chrollo know he was remaining in touch with his friends – the less complications the better – Kurapika made the painful decision to cut his conversation short with Leorio, "Unfortunately I have to go. I promise to remain careful. Try and not worry about me too much and finish your studies. We will be in touch."

 

"Kurapika wait–"

 

Just as he looked up from the now black screen, Chrollo had exited the small room, partially dressed. Though his shirt had remained open and exposed what parts of his chest Kurapika could see from his position on the bed. The image caused a faint hint of rouge to crawl along the base of his cheeks. Immediately, Chrollo had noticed the phone in the blond's hands and a brow raised, but said nothing, "Do you always have to do that?" Kurapika quipped, rising off the bed without hesitation and brusquely walked towards the now unoccupied room, "I am going to shower now." and closed the door without another word.

 

Stepping into the basin and flipping on the water, Kurapika let it permeate into his golden locks, the spray seeming to wash away his worries, even if such was temporary. Still, he allotted himself a few minutes of much needed seclusion. As much as he still failed to _admit_ it, Kurapika enjoyed the older man's company, but it was nice to be able to just sit and listen to his own thoughts for a change.

 

But he knew his time was fleeting, even as much as he was content with the silence of the closed space, he finished his shower after washing off and stepped back onto the tiled flooring once more. Kurapika toweled himself dry and changed into the clothes he had placed in the room the night before, which was a pair of form fitting denim pants and a navy blue tank top. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, which was after he brushed his teeth and combed his locks – damn he _desperately_ needed a haircut, he then exited the small space.

 

"Feeling better now?" The immediate response came once Kurapika returned to the common room. Chrollo stood before him with two mugs in hand, one being proffered towards him. Rigidly taking the cup, Kurapika huffed, though his soft blue eyes landed on the other.

 

The usual bemused or complacent look no longer accented his fathomless grays. What Kurapika saw _perturbed_ him, but not in a negative way. He felt something stir within and he had to instantly hide his bewildered expression by focusing on the mug between his fingers before he took a copious swig of its contents.

 

"I suppose." Kurapika finally responded to the older man's question as he allowed the caffeine from the hot coffee to draw his mind away from its current rumination to that of the day's agenda. There was still the matter of retrieving the Scarlet Eyes.

 

"So what is the plan for tomorrow's mission?" The blond questioned, taking another draw from the liquid within his mug.

 

"Well for one, as I mentioned, we are going to need disguises. Consta is a wealthy heiress that is known for her elaborate balls and gatherings. She normally attracts only the most prestige, so naturally we are going to need formal attire."

 

Watching Kurapika over the rim of his own mug, he weighted and calculated the younger man's response, which so far, had showed little alteration to his demeanor. Keeping his eyes fixedly on those luscious blues, Chrollo continued, his own expression remaining consistent. "I have also arranged for us to attend as a couple. Which means we will need to find the approbate clothing to suit the circumstance."

 

It took time for Chrollo's words to process as his brain didn't immediately comprehend the original concept until the magnitude of what the older man spoke had finally sunk in and it was then Kurapika thought his knees were going to cave beneath him. "Are you insane?"  He spit, the idealism of dressing up in feminine clothing _appalled_ him.

 

Kurapika knew he had done it once, back in Yorknew during his half cocked plan when he captured the man now before him, but _damn him_ if he was about to do it again. "You are expecting me to wear a frilly dress just so we can get into some high class lady's exorbitant function?"

 

This time, the corners of Chrollo's lips curled up and Kurapika thought he could have punched him straight in the face right then and there. "Pervert." But he settled for turning his attention away from that coy little smile and consumed the last of his coffee, trying with difficulty not to think of just how ridiculous he felt.

 

A finger came beneath his chin and without comment, guided his face back towards the older man's own and lifted his head up to gaze down into the Kurta's penetrating eyes, "Try to not stress about it too much, hm? Besides, I think you will look stunning in a dress."

 

Kurapika growled, but did not move; though he was certain a thin vein of scarlet bled into his cerulean irises. "Don't play around, Chrollo. Honestly, I am not very keen on this foolish junket you have planned, and even less on the idea of donning any sort of female clothing. As much as I hate the notion, I will do it only because it’s to help us ascertain the Scarlet Eyes. Otherwise, I'd not condone to it."

 

As much as it _enthralled_ Chrollo with envisioning the blond wrapped up in silk and lace, he wasn't about to push the issue knowing with how uncomfortable Kurapika was on the subject. Besides, the younger man was astonishing and gorgeous by his own right and definitely didn't need intricate attire to eulogize that.

 

Retracting his hand from the blond's chin, he leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss to those pouty lips, letting his tongue trail over the bottom one before drawing away. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. If there are any condolences I can offer you, I will say that we will make this as quick and as painless as possible. Once we have the eyes in our possession, you can instantly do away with the clothing if it helps make you feel more comfortable and ease your mind."

 

For a moment, Kurapika began to falter. The memoir of Chrollo's kiss and of those strong fingers beneath his chin left him feeling fragmentary. Once again, something _kindled_ within him, and he struggled with retaining control. There was just something about the way the raven-head touched him, kissed him, that seemed to cause him to plummet, to _collapse_. Every ounce of restraint suddenly, gone. It was like Kurapika was losing a part of himself and constantly becoming entwined in the moment.

 

But such was _intermittent_ as he severed contact, not wishing to allow his head to become too hazed. _Too clouded_. At least not right now.

 

Even if Chrollo was like a drug, transfixing and intoxicating, Kurapika couldn't – no didn't want to refrain from luxuriating in the sensations it offered him. There would be time to become indulgent in such a thing. But for now, his main focus had to be getting his hands on the _eyes_.

 

Finger tips dusted over his surface of his lips were the remnants of the kiss remained, and for a moment Kurapika looked thoughtful before deciding on letting his attention fall back onto the current task at hand. "I am still not completely enthralled with this idea. But nonetheless, if it means acquiring the Scarlet Eyes, then I will commit to doing it. Even with as much as I despise it."

 

The older man eyed him;  as honest and concise his statement was, he couldn't help the small amount of regalement from Kurapika's reaction alone. His adversity towards adapting to certain situations, regardless of necessity made Chrollo wonder just how malleable the Kurta really was.

 

Considering for so long Kurapika had lived on the streets, suffered through many harsh environments and unmerciful situations just like he had, made Chrollo believe that the other man could easily survive any condition tossed at him. Hell, the blond practically grew up in the wood, so of course it was hard to think of Kurapika as otherwise and that he wouldn’t find any one position too difficult or problematic.

 

Nevertheless, if their goal was to be achieved, then it required equal cooperation. This was where the true test of Kurapika's alacrity would really _prove_ itself.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave the younger man one last critical look – they were wasting too much time pressing over formalities when there was a lot of preparation to be done. Tomorrow, they will need to be fully equipped for whatever may come their way, for any miscalculations in their plans could prove to have inimical consequences.

 

"Your concerns are duly noted as I do understand your sentiments towards having to be placed in a situation such as this. But for now, it's best we do not focus on the negatives as we have a lot ahead to plan for," Chrollo paused, this time, he allowed one of his hands to come to rest against Kurapika's cheek as he cupped it, the thumb stroking soothingly along the blond's pale skin, "so try to not think too hard on it. Considering it’s still morning, perhaps we should go get something to eat then go shopping. We need the proper disguises if we are going to attend Mrs's Frendenz's function tomorrow."

 

Once the word shopping exited Chrollo's lips, it caused Kurapika's head to instantly tilt, his own analytical look conforming over his pristine features, "I assume by going _shopping_ you don't actually intend to do it the honest way and plan to rob the stores blind?" The look that shone in Kurapika's eyes foretold of just how utterly astute the blond really was. Not only was he skillful and adept, he was also intelligent and assiduous which made for the perfect set of criteria in Chrollo's own eyes. Kurapika would, indeed, make a _fantastic_ spider _._

 

"Once again, you know me so well, don't you?" The raven-head couldn't help the tug at his lips as he grinned again. Kurapika never ceased to amaze him to say the least. "However, I was considering paying for our entire outing with money. Figured that it would be best for us to keep a low profile and not draw attention to ourselves while we are here. So rest assured you need not worry about that, either."

 

If Chrollo's words could have offered Kurapika any semblance of reassurance to his rather, scrutinizing point of view, then he most certainly neglected to do so. Chrollo's intrinsic nature made it extremely difficult to take the other man's words at anything less than face value. Once a thief, _always_ a thief.

 

This was despite the fact that Kurapika was fully aware that Chrollo – and likely the rest of the spiders, were in possession of large sums of Jenny. But regardless of the assets his companion possessed it didn't prove that Chrollo thought he was above the bounds of empathy and honesty.

 

"For some reason I am not fully inclined to believe that. So I guess we shall see."

 

Kurapika just stood there watching the older man attentively for if he knew anything about Chrollo it was the other man didn't always say _exactly_ what he meant.

 

"Well in that case," Out of his peripheral vision, Chrollo caught a slight frown to accentuate Kurapika's lips as he fully buttoned up the shirt he was wearing which caused him to smile. "I say we should probably get going. Standing around here all day isn't helping us get anything done."

 

Without another word, the Kurta simply nodded and walked over to where his luggage resided to fish out a light jacket, easily putting it on before rejoining Chrollo who was now standing by the hotel door. "Ready?" He asked, eyeing the younger man over once more.

 

"Yeah."

 

With that the door closed behind them with a resonate click.

 

 

**§§§§§§§**

 

 

The late morning air was cool – which was in stark contrast to the weather of places like Ti'alma, but Kurapika closed his eyes and marveled in it nonetheless. Compared to the usual hustle and bustle he was accustomed to in cities like Patalor and Yorknew, the serene atmosphere of Bathas was something considered calm and peaceful. There was still the aristocratic portion which resided just along the outskirts on the northern side of town. But aside that, it was nice not having to deal with the wax and wane cities seemed to produce.

 

Chrollo had led them to a small, antiquated restaurant where he thought the food sounded good, and soon they found themselves sitting at a table in a quiet little nook within the place, menus in hands as they each scanned over the list of itemized contents.

 

They sat in relative silence as they picked through their options before Kurapika finally spoke up, having settled on an option that had piqued his interest. "This sounds good." He looked up from the varnished coated item betwixt his fingers and let his eyes fall on the man across from him. Chrollo tore his eyes from his own menu to meet Kurapika's gaze. "It's apparently called Eggs Benedict and is made with something called hollandaise sauce. I have never had this before, but I suppose I'll give it a try."

 

The leader of the Genei Ryodan had been too many places and had plenty of opportunity to try a great number of things. From staying in exquisite reserves to tasting the grandest of delicacies, Chrollo had many experiences. If one thing was certain, there weren’t too many types of food staples he hadn't tried. What Kurapika described was definitely _not_ one of them.

 

"A good choice. I have tried that before. The flavor is subtle, yet significant. It consists of eggs on top of ham and English muffins. I am sure you will enjoy it."

 

Looking back down at his own menu once more, he scanned it over before settling on his own option. "For me, I am going to order the steak and eggs. It's simple, yet robust and abundant with protein." Laying the object down upon the table, he resumed his focus upon his blond companion once more. "After we finish our meals here, I noticed there is a small shopping district just a few blocks from here. We will head there and find the outfits necessary for tomorrow night's event."

 

After a few moments, a petite girl who could not have been older then Kurapika's age appeared at their table, a timid look upon her young countenance. For a moment she looked circumspect, her large, doe appearing eyes shifting between them before settling on Chrollo.  Once again and much to Kurapika's dismay, the older man put on that infuriating smile he always seemed to when in the presence of other people and the blond felt that pang of jealousy rise in him. "Is there anything I can get you and your lovely companion?"

 

If anything, the vein that suddenly began to throb within Kurapika's temple could have prompted him in allowing his temperament to show, but he settled for just grinding his teeth in silent agitation. Why Chrollo felt the need to instigate situations like this, he may never know. But at the moment, the Kurta was veritably ready to _choke_ the man.

 

The raven-head snickered at the girl's comment, but said nothing else and he kept his voice dripping with saccharine as he continued to address her. "Yes there is. We have settled on our options. My girlfriend will have the Eggs Benedict," He paused, watching Kurapika out of corner of his eye while retaining focus on their waitress, and of course as predicted, the blond looked simply _aghast_. Kurapika's expression was priceless and it caused Chrollo to be unable to hold back. He simply kept smiling as a result, "and I will have the steak and eggs. Medium well please."

 

After jotting down their orders, she gave a quick, partial bow and promptly sped off, leaving them alone once more. Still, in the span of a few moments, Kurapika's expression turned from looking repelled to sullen, "Why do you always enjoy tormenting me as you have? I hate it when people mistake me for being female, and you just seem to gloat every time it happens."

 

The inflection of Kurapika's words definitely validated that he was growing rather tired of Chrollo's injurious ways. It was always at his expense that the older man seemed to find his entertainment, going even as far as to invoke his jealousy. Damn Chrollo if it didn't anger him when the older man seemed to flirt or give other people more attention than _necessary_. But also taking it to such extremes as encouraging the portrayal of him as the opposite gender to what he really was just equally vexed him as Chrollo's coquetry did.

 

His expression darkened the more he realized just how slick the raven-head thought he was being. It didn't sway his current feelings towards the older man but using him as a virtual toy wasn't something Kurapika was keen on in any way.

 

"Oh, I don't think I was stepping too far out of bounds. I did tell you for one, you need a haircut as it is probably one reason you are being constantly mistaken for a girl, which I advise you do after we complete our mission tomorrow." Chrollo trailed off and the blond's demeanor remained negative, so he decided to carefully construct his words for Kurapika was one that definitely took things more _stringently_ then he should, "Besides, you are cute when you pout. Not that I am complaining or anything. Still, you need to relax. Don't take everything I do so seriously."

 

He almost couldn't believe what Chrollo was saying, it was almost as if he was speaking a foreign language. The very thought that he wanted Kurapika to be passive and accept his injunction like that only _infuriated_ him more. "How do you expect me to do that when you are intent on constantly provoking me? Seriously Chrollo, it's become asinine."

 

Chrollo leaned forward; eyes fixed intently on the younger man's own icy blues and something within reminded him of why he adored those eyes so much. Yet, seeing Kurapika so flummoxed only added to his mirth.

 

"Kurapika," he drawled slowly, the sound of his voice becoming more seductive, more hypnotic, "you worry too much. Honestly it's only going to add blemishes to your impeccant skin. But if it makes you feel better, I will lay off the sideline commentary from now on."

 

How _insolent_. Now Chrollo portrayed him as weak minded? He sighed in exasperation but refused to comment further for he knew the older man would counter him move for move. "Fine." Kurapika uttered just as the slender, young girl returned with their orders.

 

They sat in relative silence for the majority of their meal, Kurapika lost in thought as he ate, Chrollo being rather indulgent in his. When they went to leave, the blond was indeed, surprised when the older man actually paid for their meal. Then his thought processes changed to the fact that more than likely the money used was stolen. Kurapika frowned at the notion. Nonetheless, there was no use gripping about it, anyway.

 

A short time later, they found themselves meandering down the shopping district of Bathas, passing a great number of stores. Many were centered on home goods, souvenirs, food shops and fashion. The better part of Bathas relied on tourism as it heavily sustained their economy, which was clearly evident by the abundance of merchandise geared towards it.

 

They spent the better part of an hour canvassing the stores before finally settling on a boutique that catered to upper class and wealthy, Chrollo practically dragging Kurapika into the shop as the blond looked positively _repulsed_.

 

Instantly a sales associate came out to greet them as Chrollo let his eyes rove over the copious suits, dresses and other formal attire. It took him a moment to register the other man's presence before those dark grey eyes fell upon him.

 

"What can I help you with today?" The worker had a low, gruff tone to his voice, which caused Kurapika to blink as he was still slightly affronted. He motioned over towards one of the racks and began thumbing one of the suits, which the fabric he could tell was exquisite and refined, but upon closer inspection, revealed the cost and his eyes nearly bulged. Half the clothes in the store must have cost more than he made in a _month_ while working for Light Nostrade!

 

"Yes," Kurapika heard Chrollo addressing the associate as he continued surveying the merchandise while listening to their conversation, "my companion and I need clothes to addend Mrs Frendanz's upcoming viewing which unfortunately has come on such short notice."

 

Instantly the other man clapped, a broad smile crossing over his slightly gaunt features, "So I assume monsieur is seeking a suit while your lovely girlfriend here needs a dress?"

 

Again, the very aspect of being misgendered caused Kurapika to feel disgusted. As Chrollo realized the abrupt change in the Kurta’s demeanor, he leaned in close and nudged the younger man in the side. "Just go with it for now. We have to play the part." He whispered before nodding to the wiry man who stood in front of him, that charming smile once again appearing on the raven-head's lips.

 

"We do," Chrollo confirmed as he started to lay their ploy on thick, "of course, my companion isn't sure what she needs for such an extravagant event. I however, would prefer one of your best suits."

 

He could hear the gears practically _turning_ over and over in Kurapika's head as he was probably beyond exacerbated by this point and Chrollo snickered in spite of himself. The raven-head flinched when the blond elbowed him back and he could see the furnaces roaring behind those lurid blue eyes.

 

"Of course! Right this way, then monsieur."

 

Ignoring his companion's thunderous disposition, Chrollo proceeded to follow the associate further into the store, mentally prepared to handle Kurapika's paroxysm that he would more than likely be faced with, later on. For the time being he kept focus on their current task at hand and that was retaining their current farce and finalizing preparations.

 

No matter how inflamed Kurapika got, he had little to no choice but to suck down his pride and deal with it. Yet, he would be sure to compensate the blond later for everything he made the younger man, endure.

 

After about an hour and ludicrous amount of fittings later, they were both heading back to their hotel room with their purchases. Which again, astonished Kurapika that Chrollo paid for. Most of their trek was done in silence as the younger man remained petulant and Chrollo dared not _disturb_ him.

 

If anything, the older man remembered all too well how easily the blond could be instigated, and he would probably retaliate on the spot, which was the last thing he wanted and specifically while in public. Chrollo wanted to avoid anything that could be detrimental to their cover. But he really didn't want to rile Kurapika up anymore then he already was.

 

So he kept the peace until they made it back to the sanctity of their hotel room. Much to his surprise, Kurapika said nothing until Chrollo took the chance to actually address him. "Would you like to get some dinner?"

 

There was an immediate chill amiss the room, and the stolid expression that crossed Kurapika's visage directly made Chrollo feel strangely off set. Something about the Kurta's current demeanor _warned_ him not to impinge on him. "Sure, why not?"

 

With how thick the air got, it felt like he was literally suffocating, the younger man's aura had become exceedingly threatening and this made the raven-head continue in remaining cautious.

 

After deciding on room service for dinner, they ate in awkward saturninity. Every now and then, Chrollo would glace at Kurapika but the blond seemed to thoroughly ignore him and focused on his own food. It wasn't until after their meal concluded and Kurapika had positioned himself on the side of the bed he chose to sleep in that he acknowledged the Chrollo's presence.

 

Profound eyes watched him curiously as the older man slipped seamlessly, but adroitly behind him, Kurapika sensing the bed dip as Chrollo came to kneel behind him. The blond attempted to look behind himself, completely unsure as to what his companion's intentions were until strong fingers finally came to rest along his shoulders. The gentle, yet motioning pressure that he soon felt gave Kurapika the answer he needed.

 

Allowing his eyes to slip closed for a moment he forgot about his umbrage and leaned against the man's touches, Chrollo slowly massaging the blond's shoulders in a firm, but pleasant motion. "You are tense." The statement could have easily been considered obvious, for Kurapika sighed at the notion – if this was Chrollo's attempt to placate him, it wouldn't work. "Such stiff muscles."

 

Keeping his eyes closed, Kurapika took in the meaning behind the older man's statement. It was of no mystery _why_ he was as tense he was – Chrollo had insisted on fomenting him and it had put the blond in a rather foul mindset. So why was he thinking his attention would so easily cull him now?

 

"There is a very good reason why I am like this as you should already know." Kurapika finally spoke after a brief pause between them. Despite his predicament, the blond made no motion to move, instead, he leaned a little more into Chrollo's ministrations. "Had you not been so emphatic earlier, I probably wouldn't be feeling the way I am, now."

 

Chrollo added slightly more pressure, hands repeatedly working over the stiff and taunt muscles along the ridge of Kurapika's shoulders and back. He simply hummed in response, though his focus remained fixed on the blond before him. "To be honest, I wouldn't say I had been too ambitious. Well, perhaps in the beginning, but as you understand, we have a profile to maintain if we are going to pull this job off effectively."

 

Little by little, Chrollo's hands moved, working along the younger man's shoulder blades, tips kneading the muscles beneath attentively, "I am sorry if I have made you feel demoralized, and it truly wasn't my intention. But for now, with as much it is to your distaste, I ask for your cooperation, Kurapika. You want to retrieve the eyes, correct?"

 

Again Kurapika exhaled; he still wasn't mentally _prepared_ for this, but unfortunately Chrollo was right. The prospect of ascertaining his clan's eyes indeed, outweighed any discomfort he felt and if that meant portraying the role of a prominent and wealthy woman, then so be it. He would don that _god forsaken_ dress and play the part. But if Chrollo had any inclination that he would allow him to continue on with such a notion after the fact, well, then the older man had another thing coming.

 

"I do." For a moment, Kurapika reveled in the sensation of Chrollo's hands along his back. The touch felt wonderful and soothing. But after mere moments, he canted his head angular to catch a glimpse of the man residing behind him. "Just this once I will continue on with this act, Chrollo Lucifer. But if you honestly think I will allow you to keep on promoting this little act hereafter, then consider the fact I just may have to kill you."

 

Chrollo smiled at the affirmation, even though there was a crucial undertone to the blond's stern words. He chuckled. "I don't think it's something you need to worry about. You have made your point pretty clear."

 

He gazed once again into those vast, ensorcelling eyes and Chrollo felt himself captivated by them as he always had. The compulsion was _substantial_ , as substantial as it had always been and he found himself leaning down, lips connecting with Kurapika's own pale ones as he drew the younger man into a tender, yet, deep kiss.

 

Everything etiolated around them and Kurapika eagerly melded into it, readily accepting Chrollo's tongue as it pervaded into his mouth, his own slipping and curling around the welcomed appendage. Time seemed to lapse and Kurapika began to feel as if he was buoyant, airy, the sensation of being _euphoric_ starting to envelope him. Their lips worked against one another with unmatched fervency, the older man's breath warm against his flesh.

 

Perhaps his companion's actions were meant to deflect him. Alter and preclude him. But as Kurapika partook in the satiety of the moment, everything else became naught for nothing else held any importance but the man beside him and their torrid kiss.

 

Slender hands lifted and slipped amid soft, raven locks, twining almost firmly within them as he pulled Chrollo closer to him, ensuring that their contact remained.

 

How or why Kurapika always seemed in allowing himself to become this enfeebled by the older man was something he surely did not understand – and may never understand. But one thing he did know was Chrollo made him feel _elated_.

 

A soft groan echoed against their shared contact as the feeling was soft and gentle. With the lack of roughness present despite the zeal and ardor of their embrace, Kurapika only remained pliant, his lips easily working against Chrollo's own as the taste of the older man actively dulled his senses.

 

Every part of him was becoming lost, transfixed, mind intoxicated as he drew in on the older man's permeating scent. The combination of spice and patchouli penetrated his senses and Kurapika thought he was going to become utterly _adrift_ to its enticing allure.

 

He barely registered Chrollo's mouth pressing more securely against his own before the vacant feeling amid a sudden chill brought him back to awareness and a faint whine of regret exited his mouth, eyes opening to land questioningly on the man who still leaned over him.

 

"I think that is enough for now." Chrollo spoke in a teasing, yet smooth tone, one hand cupping the blond's cheek as his thumb stroked over the corner of his lips, "After what happened last time, I think I won't indulge you too much. You need rest as tomorrow we have a lot to prepare for."

 

Rising off the bed, Chrollo ambled over to his luggage to gather a set of clothing comfortable for sleeping in and proceeded to the bathroom to change, "I would utilize the time I am in there to change yourself." and disappeared into the small room, letting the door close behind him. Kurapika continued to look at where the older man had been just moments before with a thoughtful expression before following Chrollo's example and rose off the bed to rummage through his own luggage for a suitable set of nightwear.

 

He was fully dressed when Chrollo joined him in the common room again.

 

"Good. At least you are ready," casually the raven-head sashayed between the two beds, eyes locking with Kurapika's own as those parted lips spoke of words wanting to be said, but not uttered, "for it is already late and we both need sleep."

 

As much as Kurapika wanted to admit, Chrollo was right about him needing rest, but the remnants of their kiss not only moments before still lingered _heavily_ in his mind, "Thank you." The blond simply said before lying down on the mattress and slipping beneath the welcoming covers, falling into silence soon after.

 

For a while Chrollo just idled where he was, watching Kurapika as his breathing soon feel into an even rhythm, confident after so long, the younger man had fallen asleep.

 

Kurapika truly was an angel, and looked more the part as he remained still, those golden tresses framing his perfect, unblemished face with slightly parted rosy lips. He couldn't help but finally realize why he was falling for the blond as he was. Just the look of him made his heart beat rapidly in his chest and generated a pull he could not decipher. Chrollo was confident that longer he remained in the Kurta's presence, he would sooner or later become completely attached to the other and find that perhaps what he was feeling was indeed, _love_.

 

Satisfied with the outcome of the day's events as well as his current musings, Chrollo slipped beneath the sheets of his own bed, eyes closing as he, too, prepared to sleep. Indeed, he liked the way things were going, and he promised himself that he would see it come to fruition no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes lots of introspection in this chapter where Kurapika is really beginning to realize just how intertwined his life is becoming with Chrollo's and just how deep and meaningful his feelings really are. Perhaps blondie will soon come to terms with his emotions. :o At the rate he is going, he will end up exhausting himself trying to figure himself out before figuring out Chrollo. lol
> 
> Also! Those of us on the KrKr Discord are running KrKr week and we have a survey up regarding possible themes for the present week! Cast your vote here if you are interested in participating. <3 Take the Kurokura Week 2018 Interest Survey [HERE](https://kurokuraweek2018.tumblr.com/survey)!!


	14. Moonlit Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Chrollo finally make their move to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes, but not everything always goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my dear readers I have returned with another update! Sorry chapters are coming slower then usual - I've been dealing with ongoing health issues and now I am working more as I prepare for an upcoming con next month. But I should have no issues with giving you guys at least two chapters a month. Was hoping to maintain a four chapter minimum per month for this fic but unfortunately, it's not possible. :(
> 
> Hey at least content in future chapters will well enough make up for it. :D
> 
> This time, the lovely Sweets Dreamer has beta'd this chapter in place of Piyo-nii since Piyo is out of town. :>

Kurapika expelled a heavy laden sigh, eyes focused upon the lurid reflection that seemed to stare back, judging, scrutinizing. His golden locks were disheveled and tousled; a few strands fell in front of his piercing blues. Almost instinctively, he reached to tuck the errant strands behind his ear.

 

Something within the phantasmal image inside the mirror had captivated his attention. So many times in the past, Kurapika regarded the always seemingly present apparition with acuity, but there was also an overt vein of perusal. Every time those eyes would look back, he felt as if he was looking down into his very own soul. At times it was harrowing, almost  _ crushing, _ knowing that beneath it all, he could see the hollow shades of his own forsaken morality.

 

Losing one's way and forgetting who you are, what you are, it was as rebarbative as it was in letting go. Even as Kurapika was once again attempting to find himself by rediscovering who he is, and what purpose he has, well, it was also something he needed to learn to accept, and learn to construct. Being at odds with yourself was suffice it to say, a bit strange and paradoxical, if at the very least, daunting.

 

But Kurapika wasn't above the challenge, nor was he determined to resist the will in seeking change. Granted, he was still fighting that internal war while struggling with the facilitating innovation that was slowly and steadily progressing in the rewrite of his ideals along with the progressive transformation to his chaotic life in general.

 

Of course this didn't come without a price. One that would eventually instigate a huge cost. But in the long-run, would also glean a greater payout.

 

Kurapika had long since mentally prepared for whatever may come his way, but had since stagnated as a result due to multiple reasons. One being Chrollo’s strange, yet alluring behavior. For so long all the Kurta could do was stew in his own self-loathing. Constantly whittling his life away as he had progressed down the path of total annihilation, where the end would only be anything but eternal peace. It was not what was destined for him, nor was it the story he was supposed to forge. So many cold and interminable nights he had spent cleverly plotting how to derive the best way in extracting his own impellent revenge. But never realizing or perhaps just not caring that such decisions had _ shackled  _ him.

 

However, times were changing and it was a slow mind altering process that was repeatedly drawing him further away from his dangerous ways, from the only life he ever knew. It couldn’t be said Kurapika wasn’t accepting or welcoming to such idealisms, but the simple fact of learning to completely vindicate himself, and from there to let  _ go. _

 

For another moment he gazed at himself in the mirror, fingers raking through his golden crop of hair. As he reached the tips, it was then he snorted in mirth.

 

Falling back from his introspection did those spirited blue eyes land once more on the image staring back at him, but this time, an entirely different thought crossed his mind.

 

_ “I did tell you for one, you need a haircut as it is probably one reason you are being constantly mistaken for a girl, which I advise you do after we complete our mission tomorrow." _

 

Chrollo´s words replayed over and over inside his head, constantly reminding him of just how incorrigible, yet right the older man really was.

 

Swiping his fingers through his tresses once more, Kurapika faltered to silent resolution. Damn that bastard. Why is he always so persistent? It was something Kurapika had always wondered, but never completely understood. He felt no closer to comprehending Chrollo's motives, even as he stared down at the article before him which was spread out intricately over the bathroom countertop.

 

For a moment Kurapika scrutinized the item before him which seemed to be at the moment, _ the bane of his existence. _ Reaching forward, fingertips went to touch its delicate surface, though he nearly recoiled as if it was constructed of fire and yet, the vibrancy of its sequined surface instantly drew him back. With a grunt, he allowed his hands to clutch into the fabric, raising the elegant dress off the surface and examined it. Waves of navy blue cascaded to the floor, pooling at his feet as he lifted it up, causing it to glint beneath the lights within the room, as if thousands of diamonds had been woven into its intricate patterning.

 

One thing Kurapika noticed aside it had a halter top was the shockingly low cut in the back, which practically ended above where his ass would be. Just thinking about it made Kurapika feel instantly nonplussed and a bit bewildered. When he committed to being stuck wearing a dress in order to disguise himself and pass as a wealthy woman to get into Consta's high class function, he didn't expect it to be something so scandalous! Intermittingly, Kurapika's hands balled into fists, nearly tearing into the fancy dress, silently cursing that he would see Chrollo pay for his treacherous act.

 

At the moment, he knew that unfortunately there was no turning back. Regardless of how discomfited he felt, his clan's indemnity was at stake. He had to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes, no matter the cost or the consequence. Whatever reservations he may have been experiencing, he had no other choice but to cast aside his own personal bias.

 

Kurapika sighed, relaxing his grip on the dress and concluded that the sooner they got this over with, the  _ better. _

 

What annoyed Kurapika the most was the ineffable amount of time it took for him to actually get the thing on. It seemed to hug him in  _ all _ the right places, even around the hips which only conformed to his effeminate frame, giving him the appearance of having an hourglass shape. Rippling bolts of blue draped from his legs, falling to the tiled floor only to trail around him, which strangely enough, resembled the image of a mermaid's tail. The blond scoffed and wondered how anyone would even be able to walk around in such a thing, especially with that much silk pooling around the feet. But it was the least of his concerns as he glanced over at the type of shoes that was picked to go with the dress. Kurapika practically  _ cringed. _

 

They were of the same color and sequined, but with a heel so thin and high, it made Kurapika wonder if anyone had fallen while wearing them. Fearing that his own ankles would fall victim to such an outcome, Kurapika continued to send a mental prayer that he wouldn't end up with a broken neck by the end of the night as he took the time to finally slip them on, once again stringing together a collection of silent curses as he attempted to steady himself while wearing the infernal things.

 

Looking himself over in the mirror, it was startling just how easily he transitioned from having any plausible appearance of being male in any way to that of solely female. Aside from the lack of any breasts, Kurapika looked picturesque as a very prominent and high class lady, even down to his shape as the dress made damn _ certain  _ to be form fitting and snug.

 

It definitely wasn't something he was keen on; quite to the contrary as it caused a slight feel of dysphoria to waver within the blond's mind. Nevertheless, he steeled his resolve and committed to finishing off his little disguise before Chrollo decided to come busting the door down wondering why he was taking as long as he was.

 

Remembering that there was one last detail to add to his little masquerade, he reached over to a small cosmetic bag that Chrollo had  _ conveniently _ gotten for him and opened it up. Fishing out a few items – something else Kurapika wasn’t too thrilled with putting on, and laid them out on the surface of the counter. In no way was he an expert in putting on makeup and was already sickened by the notion of actually having to put the cursed stuff on his skin.

 

But he swallowed his pride and started out with accenting his eyes with mascara, making sure to give his lashes a lush, full look. After completing that, he moved to putting on foundation, which after spending a few frustrating moments trying to figure how to apply it without leaving crease marks along his cheeks, Kurapika managed to finally get it to appear smooth. His features were now looking more accented. 

  
  


Finally, he dabbed on a little eyeshadow to make the color of his eyes pop and then added lip gloss before completing his little farce. Though upon seeing himself once again in the mirror only added to the rising bile in the back of his throat which he had to keep suppressed.

 

Once he put everything away and took a few steps around the meager space in an attempt to learn how to balance while walking in what were practically stilettos, Kurapika felt he was ready to join Chrollo in the main room. Yet, something in the back of his mind left him still feeling perturbed for once the older man would lay eyes on him, the blond was convinced he would have some informal, or _ lecherous  _ comment. Kurapika readied himself with silent resolution that if such were to happen, he would have no provisions with punching Chrollo directly in the face.

 

With another exhale and mental preparation, Kurapika exited the bathroom.

 

A brief clicking of heels captured Chrollo's attention and he turned just in time to see Kurapika enter into the room he had been waiting in. Looking up from his cell phone, instantly his eyes began to rove over the curvatures of the Kurta's body, realizing that his choices had indeed, been good. Waves of dark, oceanic blue appeared to flow in rivulets from Kurapika's hips and down into pools upon the floor, the trail behind it gave the image of it being one of those mythological creatures he read about only in books. Mermaids, he remembered them being called. Kurapika seemed to shift beneath his weighing, lingering - and as expected, _ hungry  _ \- gaze, causing him to instantly bring his arms up around himself, suddenly feeling exposed.

 

To a fault, it made Kurapika uneasy, out of place, just the way Chrollo eyed him reminded him of a shark circling its prey. Mentally, he had to remind himself that Chrollo was an enigma, who was peculiar and half the time he did things that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Like he was doing now. Which only furthered to incite Kurapika's over powering discomfort.

 

"What are you staring at?" Kurapika snapped as a somber look crossed over his visage. "You've been watching me since I've come out of the bathroom." Kurapika tightened his arms around himself, believing that if he held onto his slender body long enough, and concealed what bare skin he had, he could virtually disappear at any given moment. But he couldn't help the feeling of being stripped naked by the other man's eyes, those taunting, compelling grays practically drinking him in with each passing moment.

 

"Well, I simply cannot help myself," Chrollo lifted up from the sole arm chair residing within the space they were occupying and closed the space between them, coming to stop just before Kurapika. Two fingers soon found roost beneath his chin as they proceeded to lift his head up, eyes locking with the older man's. "as you are rather stunning. Not to mention, quite beautiful. Blue definitely suits you."

 

Leaning down, Chrollo came mere inches from Kurapika's face; the man's breath was warm and pleasant against the surface of his skin. "Besides, you shouldn't worry too much. Before you know it this will all be over, we will have the eyes and you can forget this little folly ever happened." Even if there was truth to Chrollo's words, it didn't help abate the trepidation Kurapika was sensing.

 

There was still the matter of them going out in public to stand before the wealthy and prestigious. While the older man knew he wasn't a woman and behind all the lace, jewels and makeup, Kurapika was still as equally stressed as he was prepared, it still made him feel uneasy. Granted, he was no stranger to cross-dressing and had readily done so out of necessity. But to commit to it again, especially while in the presence of his strange companion; Kurapika shivered. The sudden feel of soft lips brushing against his own brought him out of his idle thoughts.

 

He stared at Chrollo wide-eyed, almost completely taken aback by the composed, but assured action. Without thinking, Kurapika leaned in, letting their contact only become firm, palpable, the older man's palms cupping his cheeks as for a few spare moments they indulged into a light, chaste kiss. Once they broke apart, Kurapika let his intense gaze fall on the older man once more, though the Kurta wasn't as agitated as he had been prior.

 

"Just don't go and get any ideas. I am not wearing this thing for your benefit." He added, his voice stern as he reiterated his profession from the night before. Surely Chrollo had at least enough decency and restraint to not allow himself get overcome by his own desires while Kurapika was stuck wearing the bloody thing that now encased his lithe body. Even if he found the dress comfortable and velvety against his skin, it didn't render him from wanting to remove it as soon as he was able to. Continuing to be displayed in it only served to further his apprehension.

 

Still, despite the rather blatant warning, Chrollo couldn't help but snicker, though more to himself then directly at Kurapika. Stern blue eyes cast a judgmental look towards him that could have been considered enough to practically kill.

 

Even as Chrollo dared not over step his boundaries lest he incite the wrath of one irate blond, he let his own gaze drop towards the extravagant three piece suit he wore. Idly, but needlessly, he began smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in the blazer before adjusting his tie. He could feel Kurapika's eyes watching him levelly, cuttingly.

 

Again Kurapika huffed, finding it rather awkward to walk around in those ridiculous heels he was wearing. He mentally berated himself for being so easily jockeyed into doing something as unbelievable as going on this fatuous endeavor of theirs as he felt corralled into something outrageous and shameful. Assuredly this would be the very last time he'd commit to something like this again, "So, how much longer until this little reception starts? I am definitely eager to get this show under way. But are there any final details to go over beforehand?"

 

So far, Chrollo had discussed the finer details of their course of action needed in order to retain the Scarlet Eyes. Though the main part of their plan was already heavily constructed, thought out and strategized, Kurapika wanted to be methodical by making the procedure as infallible as possible. One could never be too careful, which was a thought constantly in the back of his mind. If they were to complete this mission with as little obstacles as possible, then Kurapika knew they had to be fully sure of every step necessary to complete the task at hand.

 

Checking the time, Chrollo knew they had just a few scant hours left until Consta's grant viewing. Even though he had been fairly confident in the decisive maneuver that he had thoroughly planned out between himself, Kurapika and Shalnark, it seemed that his companion had become quite distressed, showing a level of anxiety that Chrollo wasn't quiet used to seeing the blond exhibit.

 

He had figured the original reasoning was due to the incommodious situation Kurapika was being put through, which the older man was feeling sympathetic about, but the sensation that wavered off the younger man's aura, spoke of underlying anxiety. One hand came to rest on the blond's bare shoulder as he gave it a light squeeze in hopeful reassurance.

 

"It will be alright. We got about two hours before Consta begins accepting guests. For now, I agree we should go over the plan once more with a fine tooth comb before proceeding, at least to ensure that we complete this mission successfully." Thinking back on it, Chrollo had thought that in reality, one could never be too careful and making sure this mission was completed as smoothly as possible was top on his priority list.

  
  


He gave the younger man’s shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

  
  


“Before anything, to aid in concealing our identities, I have set up fake last names. I made sure to pick something that would be commonly used by someone in a position of wealth and power. I finally settled on the Allencort last name. It was actually a name used by a line of royals during ancient times.” Chrollo knew he had taken a huge risk when he delved into famous bloodlines of the past. But he was fairly certain the Allencort name had died out a very long time ago.

  
  


Pulling his hand back and letting it fall to his side, he let it slip into the pocket of the trousers he wore, extracting his cell phone from its confines. "I also have everything set up already with Shalnark in regards to the security system. At seven pm sharp, Consta will begin the event with a speech, followed by a reveal exactly thirty minutes later. A social gathering will then follow the viewing, which we will utilize as our time to strike."

 

The screen lit up as Chrollo tapped a few buttons, sending off a quick text message before returning the phone to the pocket of which he had gotten it from, "At promptly eight pm after everyone has moved out of the main stateroom, Shalnark has been instructed to disengage the cameras and lights. It will be from there we will make our way from the antechamber back to where the eyes are and retrieve them. We will have exactly ten minutes to get to the eyes before the security system reactivates."

 

Chrollo knew that there was a lot at stake in regards to enacting each step with exact precision and timing, for one false move could easily jeopardize their entire mission. "I am going to need you to follow my every instruction Kurapika. Down to the letter. Regardless of how you may feel, it's imperative that we work together with full cooperation. If not, I foresee a critical outcome that very well may cost us the entire operation."

 

It wasn't that Chrollo didn't trust Kurapika, he knew he could put every ounce of faith into the blond's wits and skills without question. But with his temperament, it definitely brought cause for concern into Chrollo's mind.

 

Those penetrating blue eyes and that indomitable spirit; Chrollo was able to adeptly sense it, feel it down to the very core of his being and Kurapika's aura was as profound as ever. The resonating pull only invoked a sense of attraction, but also rose a thread of concern. Chrollo liked it when the pretty blond - his pretty blond exuded his own level of control. Yet, with a force as vehement and defined as Kurapika's own inner passion, it made the blond all the more desirable. It was just one of many reasons that made the leader of the Genei Ryodan continue to house an affinity for Kurapika. Perhaps in reality, Kurapika was really Chrollo's greatest weakness.

 

Not that it really mattered when he was determined to keep Kurapika in his life and at his side.

 

"You have nothing to be worried about." Kurapika responded in a flat tone, "I do not like the idea of you telling me what to do, but I will not give you any further qualms with following your instructions. My main concern is just getting our hands on the eyes." In retrospect, for so long, Kurapika had been used to being his own person. To living how he saw fit and by his own free will. Being doled out orders aside anyone but his boss, like Light Nostrade, never sat too well with him. Especially when said orders were coming from the man before him he had sworn to vanquish, but no longer felt the drive to do so.

 

So Kurapika suppressed the urges and welling inclination to resist. Doing so would conclusively get them nowhere. Also it wasn't as if Chrollo didn't know what he was doing; Kurapika knew just how cunning and tactful the older man really was. An S-Class criminal with a bounty on his head that no one had ever been able to fulfill, even Kurapika himself. It was enough to garner respect from the blond. Chrollo was capricious, proficient and sometimes ostentatious, but he was also a paradox, the simple analogy of the perfect illusion, like the wind. There one minute, gone the next.

 

It was just another nail to the coffin that invocated Kurapika's need and attraction towards Chrollo. Even  though he neglected to admit to it. Kurapika huffed again when that damned smile he seemed to love so much crossed over Chrollo's plush lips. "That's good to hear. Though, I do have faith in your abilities. The skills you possess along with your capability and intelligence precedes you. Together with my own knowledge, integrity and abilities, I have confidence that we will pull this off without much of a hitch." He inclined forward, one hand coming to rest along Kurapika's cheek as he cupped it, thumb tenderly stroking the skin beneath. "You truly are something special."

 

Chrollo could hardly contain his own praises, even after Kurapika expressed shock at the notion. It was something the younger man wasn't used to, but he had been slowly becoming accustomed to and was growing a fondness for. Once his initial consternation disappeared, he fell into a brief silence, instinctively nuzzling into that soft, inviting palm. Perhaps Kurapika was starting to have an epiphany of his own. One with the very realization that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ everything that was happening to him was occurring for a reason and that conceivably, he and Chrollo were meant to be.

 

Just like his mother had projected. Just like she had wished.

 

Each and every day was a constant reminder of why he was in the situation he was, and along with each new day it seemed to gradually bring him and Chrollo closer together.

 

_ “Don't continue to oppose, just let go.” _

 

The voices which constantly buzzed about in his mind never seemed to cease. Always there. Always present. But they spoke nothing but the truth. Even if they were only in part, what was guiding him towards a destiny that had been mapped out for him, Kurapika could only watch it inevitably, unfold.

 

Cold washed over the surface of his flesh once Chrollo's hand retracted and his diverted focus went inquisitively back to the older man's countenance. "It's about time we get going. We don't want to be late and good attendance is best for helping to maintain our projected appearance."

 

As Chrollo began to draw away, the expanse between them starting to grow from a fissure to cavernous, Kurapika's expression transitioned from miffed and perplexed, to wistful and crestfallen. For reasons unknown, the younger man looked almost as if he had been disheartened by the premise of Chrollo's actions not but moments before, as if he had been expecting... Something more. A frown crept along Kurapika's visage, though it was something that didn't totally go unnoticed.

 

He was resolute, quickly succumbing to the fact that even if he had wished to spare a little more time, just a few moments where he could rest inside the boundaries of contentment, such was not the case. Even as appealing as it may be, time had inadvertently ran out. Kurapika couldn't rationalize why he was feeling the way he was, but something made him want to stay with Chrollo just a while longer.

 

Still, he had a duty to uphold and a mission to complete. This was no time for frivolities and committing to mortal permissiveness would only cause him to stagnate and deviate from his actual goal. He needed to get it together, get his mind collected and on track...

 

Something resided beneath his chin, lifting his head, grey eyes meeting his own, "There is no need to look so dejected." Chrollo purred, though there was tenderness to his voice. "Once it's all over, you can have me all to yourself."

 

Kurapika couldn't believe him. What was Chrollo thinking? Did the older man consider him so weak, so unconstrained so... Depraved that he was practically drinking on the older man's presence? But then again, he was hit with a sudden wash of awareness and Kurapika stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, everything became so clear. It was something he didn't realize before, but now wished he had.

 

The Kurta looked thoughtful, not a hint of adversity among his pristine features, "Actually, I would like that." He said simply, a scant smile crossing over his slightly pink lips.

 

This time, it was Chrollo who was surprised. Such a dramatic change, almost vast in comparison to Kurapika's usual demeanor. Whatever had brought on such a huge change of heart made Chrollo even more curious. 

 

However, he said nothing as he simply nodded and smiled as a response to the younger man. As astonishing as it was; and yes he was indeed, pleased with the positive changes by his pretty companion, Chrollo didn't become too eager or flagrant with Kurapika's shift in pace. Even with as tempting as the idea was, his true goal was still to win the blond's heart.

 

For now, they had to focus on their current objective. "Good." Looking over the younger man and his attire once more, Chrollo turned to leave, this time without hindrance, "It's time to go." He continued, taking Kurapika's hand, gently pulling the other to him. "Best not to dawdle."

 

Agreeing for once with the older man, he allowed himself to be guided out the door of their hotel room.

 

~*~

 

It was larger than expected. Grander than anyone has ever seen. Finer than one could have hoped for. So many people dressed in their best livery milled about the well manicured courtyard as a sinfonietta played elegant, classical music.

 

The drone of voices could be heard as those of prestige; lords, ladies, and high-class status prattled on about either their grandiose exploits, acquisitions or to boast of their accomplishments. So much vainglory was in the air and it was all Kurapika could do not to choke. Even as they had arrived at the gate, his hand resting like a proper lady on Chrollo's arm, though the idea of it was much to his dismay, Kurapika had a hard time retaining composure.

 

They had easily secured their first task - getting past the checkpoint where a guard was inspecting invitations to the guest list, and making sure no one of erroneous intent made it into the private function. Which was laughable as Chrollo knew they had infiltrated with barely any hitches. Though the guard had given them a rather strange look as he compared their invitation to the list of guests, but let them pass without so much as a word.

 

Inside the soirée appeared to have long since been underway. Women in exquisite, delicate gowns roamed about in a majestic sway, while men in recherché appearing suits held long stem wine glasses and talked casually amongst one another. It was clear to Kurapika that that most of the people here were either vintage or relic collectors and seeking the rarest items, or hoping to catch a glimpse of some of the more elusive and legendary things ever rumored or known to exist. Seeing this many people congregated in one place with practically the same common goal - all in the practical name of greed, simply astonished Kurapika.

  
  


As he and Chrollo strode through the grand, ordinate doors, the soft, resonate clicking of his heels echoed loudly in his ears and enhanced the deafening sensation of his own apprehension. 

  
  


The lump which formed in the back of his throat was painful to swallow, even as Chrollo guided him into the grand ballroom where everyone was presently amassed and the feeling of being lead into a virtual lion’s den reigned supreme. But it ebbed away little by little as he felt the older man’s unmitigated reassurance as a constant and comforting presence.

  
  


The grand ballroom was filled with a sea of bodies in a constant sway of motion, their voices filling the air. Though it was much more refined being this close, the collection of sounds had instantly drew his eyes. 

  
  


Even the amount of people who had joined the affair was in a sense, overwhelming and Kurapika glanced quickly towards Chrollo whose eyes were intently focused forward. But after mere minutes of acute observation, Kurapika felt the older man’s fingers gently tapping the back of his hand and he looked up to meet Chrollo’s stern gaze before those grays shifted in the direction ahead of them. “There, standing within that gaggle of ladies, the one with the white and grey dress is Consta Fernandez.“

  
  


His own attention drew ahead to where Chrollo had motioned towards and his eyes landed fixedly upon a woman adorned in an arctic, silken dress that seemed to house layers of petticoats atop delicate lace. The pattern was filigree in appearance, decorated in a mosaic of design. Flowers and leaves coalesced into an appliqué setting that wrapped around the rim of the dress, flourishing upwards into a setting of sequins, which trailed up to a patterned corset that was hinted in a golden design. 

  
  


Of course, it wasn’t unexpected to see the rather stereotypical fan wealthy women tended to carry resting between her white gloved fingers, which wavered every time she spoke to one of the matrons that surrounded her. 

  
  


Instantly, it seemed her eyes, which were a piercing shade of green, landed on his slender figure and a sudden compulsive sensation of criticism and judgmentalism washed over him. Her gaze was weighing, calculating, like a cat stalking its prey and Kurapika felt a shiver race up his spine at the very thought. 

  
  


As if Chrollo sensed it too, Kurapika’s own attention turned back towards him, though a serious look was painted across his masked countenance. “Perhaps you should attempt to mingle. Get a feel of the area and its surroundings.” 

  
  


Kurapika knew the risks and was willing to play his gambit. But something in Consta’s icy stare just spoke of a predatory hunger that completely unnerved him. Something about it was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Even Chrollo’s past advances were never that disquieting. “We will meet back here in thirty minutes in time for the viewing.” Kurapika simply nodded.

  
  


Silently, he cursed his choices, for as soon as Chrollo had blended into the flowing masses, a slender woman who couldn’t have been much older then he was had approached him, her snowy white gown appearing to flutter behind her. The confident gait she carried only spoke of a true hubristic nature, though something else resided within the depths of those green eyes, ones that seemed to bore down into his very soul.

  
  


“Greetings, pleased to make your acquaintance,” The woman began as she curtisied, her gown sweeping about her as it appeared to glitter beneath the lighting of the room. It was almost gossamer appearing. “My name is Consta. Consta Frendenz. Who might you be?”

  
  


Kurapika remained still, almost as if he had become completely inert, though his blue eyes watched her dubiously. The way she stared at him, how that gaze was heavy, laden, practically scrutinizing, as if she was always judgmental of everyone around her regardless of status, it made him inwardly shiver. “Kurapika Allencourt.” He responded slowly, mimicking Consta’s posture and falling - albeit awkwardly, into a near proper curtsy himself. Damn. He would make sure to thoroughly berate Chrollo later for this harebrained idea of his. “What do I owe the honor of your presence, m’lady?” 

  
  


One thing he had made sure to do was research on the formalities and appropriate etiquette used by upper-class socialites. Not once had he taken on the idea in the past of associating with anyone from the beau monde of society, (unless you count his time dealing with the elite inside the Mafia) but now he was being forced to deal with those who have swollen egos and corpulent sized wallets. The very notion of it sickened Kurapika, but he kept his farce unwavering.

  
  


“You are a new face around here, aren’t you?” The resounding click of the fan she held as it was being snapped open caused him to flinch, part of her visage now hidden behind it. Her eyes watched him intently above the rim, “I do not believe I have seen you before at any functions prior to this one.”

  
  


There was a despotic tone to her voice, one that spoke of someone used to being in charge and just the way her aura emanated around her was enough to give pause. This was one lady Kurapika definitely wanted to give a wide berth. “Yes, I am definitely not from around here. Personally myself, I have been traveling lately, seeing what the world has to offer and what treasures can be found.”

  
  


“I see.” Consta responded cautiously. It wasn’t hard to tell that the woman was being overly skeptical. “Also, who is the dashing young man that was with you? Your husband perhaps?”

  
  


Kurapika’s throat suddenly seized. The very mention of  _ husband _ made Kurapika’s mind whirl in a myriad of emotions. How she ever was able to come to such a conclusion not only astounded him, but made him feel as if his stomach was going to knot up as a result. 

  
  


Unfortunately, to keep the illusion to their current guise, Kurapika had to continue on with the notion of Chrollo being his husband. Inevitably, he continued on, his fist flexing and unflexing unconsciously at his side as he attempted to keep up with this little fancy of theirs, “Yes he is. My husband and I have arrived in Bathas as we heard about the substantiality and prosperity it holds. It is here we also had learned about your fine collection and wanted to partake in seeing the grandeur of what you have acquired.” 

  
  


The air never seemed to change, even by a degree, but the rigidness to Consta’s posture had abated, even if by a fraction, which only served to ease Kurapika’s own mounting tension. It appeared that perhaps, she had taken the bait of his little factitious story, making him feel slightly more confident in seeing this mission through. But it didn’t keep him from proceeding with extended caution.

  
  


She lowered her fan, though a strange smile crossed her ruby painted lips, “Well yes, that makes perfect sense,” and she laughed, though to Kurapika it felt more like amusement then not, “as to why I have never seen you or your handsome husband before. Getting out and seeing the world is always fun, though it has been something I unfortunately, have not had much time for.” 

  
  


Kurapika almost felt a minute amount of pity for the woman. Most of his life all he did was keep on the move, constantly viewing the world around him, even if the circumstances for why were less than amiable. It was one thing he had the fortuity in seeing, despite in retrospect, he dearly missed the forests of Lusko.

  
  


“Who is this lovely young lady?” A voice called from Kurapika’s left, alerting the blond to a familiar presence. Turning his attention away from Consta, it landed on a tall man coming up beside them, his grey eyes watching them inquisitively.

  
  


Once beside them, Chrollo bowed elegantly in Consta’s direction, though that provocative smile crossed over his lips and Kurapika felt his gut clench again. “You must be Consta Frendenz I presume?” The sudden change in pace and the older man’s presence definitely altered the weight in the atmosphere. But the now perturbed Kurta felt himself slightly bristle. What was once a cold and precarious situation suddenly shifted to something more flirtatious and salacious.

  
  


The woman blushed. Literally  _ Blushed!  _ and it was  all Kurapika could do in order to restrain his slowly rising anger. “Why yes, that is me. How did you know?”

  
  


What transpired next would have completely set Kurapika off had he not found his inner strength and composition of will to not completely and utterly, strangle the man beside him. If the coercion been any stronger, he was quite sure he would have hauled off and decked Chrollo where he stood, “Well it’s quite obvious. For one who harbors such beauty and grace as you only speaks of someone with high status.” Chrollo added smoothly and lifted her hand up to kiss the back of it, causing the blush on the woman’s cheeks to only deepen.

  
  


Kurapika felt his own fury intensify.

  
  


“Your husband certainly has very well placed mannerisms, Kurapika. He is quite flattering. You must consider yourself very lucky, indeed.”

  
  


She reopened her fan, letting it once again come before her  countenance as she waved it gently, “Well, if you will excuse me, I must get going. It’s almost time for the viewing and I must prepare my speech. I do hope you both enjoy yourselves.” And just like that, she walked off, her elaborate dress rippling behind her.

  
  


Once she was out of earshot, it was then Kurapika turned to face Chrollo as he wobbled a bit (he couldn’t wait to get those cursed heels off), his expression becoming incensed. He raised one finger and pointed it at the older man, “I swear one of these days I am going to kill you Chrollo Lucifer. You and I will have words once this is all over.”

  
  


Turning away, Kurapika silently affirmed he would let Chrollo have it once they were back in the safety of their hotel room. Despite the last few times his companion vowed to stop nettling him, it seemed that Chrollo indeed, enjoyed toeing the line. It was one habit - and a bad one at that - which Kurapika would have to break out of the older man.

  
  


Before Chrollo could respond, a voice echoed throughout the vast room and their attention was abruptly deflected from their current discourse towards the front where Consta had positioned herself. Looking towards the massive, ornate clock that hung on a far wall, Kurapika knew that soon, they would be able to finally enact on their little plan, which he started mentally preparing for as their hostess began her formal speech.

  
  


Which seemed to drone on, even Chrollo looked eager to get their job underway. Before too long, the moment they had been waiting for, finally came to pass.

  
  


“Ladies and Gentlemen. The time has come for what you have all been eagerly waiting for. If you will follow me into the exhibition room, in there you will finally be able to behold the beauty of many rare items and exquisite artifacts I have managed to collect over the years.”

  
  


A low hum encompassed the room as everyone filled into the area where Consta’s collection awaited, and Kurapika balanced on practical pins and needles. Chrollo offered his arm for a second time and Kurapika instantly slid his hands around it, fingers clutching tightly as the older man glanced down at him. The tension between them fomented and it was then Kurapika knew he was close to completing part of his goal, “Shall we?” He heard the older man beckon to him and they followed everyone else into the room where he knew the eyes would be.

  
  


The collection was vast and impressive for one prominent women to acquisition on her own.  There were several rare and unusual looking items that were all on display behind cases of glass. Each and every one was either valuable, rare or a relic from an ancient time. 

  
  


As Kurapika began flitting around the different displays, something caught his eye. Inside a smaller looking case sat something silvery and sinuous and he slowly moved to stand before it. There was a familiarity about it, something he recognized. It was two circles, one large, one small. Both adorned in an ornate design and connected by a unfathomable silver chain. The more he looked at it, the more his cognizance of what it was came to light. 

  
  


Never once had he thought anything to this context or caliber existed. Or did he believe he’d get to see anything this archaic. It was rumored there was a civilization which had existed before their own, but seeing something from that era in person? Then everything he read about in it the book Chrollo had given him must be true.

  
  


A firm hand on his shoulder snapped his attention from his momentary thoughts, “Found something of interest to you?” Chrollo had come to stand next to him, his own eyes now focused on the object before them. 

  
  


“Not really. It’s just something I remember reading about in a book once.”

  
  


The older man smiled and Kurapika let his eyes land on him, “Then you may want to come see this; I believe I have found what we had come here for.” Tilting his head angular, his unbound locks fell in a flourish to the side of his pristine face as Chrollo motioned for him to follow. Kurapika tried to keep pace behind the older man while trotting in bloody heels with a dress that swept copiously around his concealed feet. 

  
  


He inwardly swore he would rip the forsaken thing off once they got back to their hotel room.

  
  


In the center of the room amid a few observers, sat an oval case harboring a canister which  enclosed two floating red eyes. Kurapika felt his breath hitch in his throat and Chrollo’s arm came around him in an instant response. The older man shook his head and detained the blond from doing anything imprudent or brash. He felt the younger man inspissate, but made no motion to exit the spot he was in. “It won’t be much longer now, Kurapika. In another ten minutes everyone will be prompted to head into the stateroom for socializing and that will be when Shalnark severs the power and security systems. We must be prepared as we cannot be imprecise for our time will be vastly limited.”

  
  


Their objective was a tricky situation as is, and Kurapika didn’t want to be the cause for its downfall. Swallowing his anxiety, Kurapika waited with as much patience and fortitude as possible, even if he was finding it difficult to resist the urges and  enact without cue.

  
  


“I know. It is just very challenging for me to see them in the state they are and not do something about it while I simply just stand here.”

  
  


There were moments when Kurapika had wanted to outline the blame for his struggles in retrieving the eyes at being the fault of Chrollo and his Spiders. Which to a point, he was correct on and actively did lay the blame on them for his current, onerous journey. However, it was the older man’s willingness and cooperation in helping him retrieve the eyes which the Spiders stole in the first place that was making it hard on Kurapika to solely continue in faulting them. Especially Chrollo.

  
  


His feelings, those emotions were  _ constantly _ getting in the way. More and more he was finding himself emotionally attached to the older man.

  
  


Sighing, he knew at this point he had gone too far and was in too deep to turn his back on it now. All Kurapika wanted to do was find the closure he needed as to  _ why _ things happened as they did. He needed to know if Chrollo truly felt sorry or had any form of remorse for his actions. It was something Kurapika _ had  _ to know for he was finding himself growing closer and closer to the man and if he was even to consider letting Chrollo into his life, much less bear his heart to the other, he would only be able to do so after knowing if Chrollo did harbor any regrets.

  
  


“Try to not worry so much. I know how much the eyes mean to you and we will get them. Just be patient. I did say I would see this through and I plan to stick to my word.”

  
  


As the words slipped past Chrollo’s lips, the announcement for them to move into the stateroom was aired and Kurapika mentally steeled himself. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

  
  


~*~

 

As the last person entered the room designated for the night’s social affair, Kurapika looked towards the exit they stood nearby and waited for the moment when everything would fall into shadow. Once everyone settled and a gentle, even flow of conversation rose into the air, the lights flickered out and everything descended into utter chaos.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Kurapika didn’t even remember how they managed to fight their way out of the stateroom unscathed, but both he and Chrollo had nearly gotten trampled several times by people running in sheer panic as they pushed and shoved at anything nearby. A few times he almost tripped due to the fabric of the dress which had gotten caught beneath his heels as they tried to escape the bedlam. 

  
  


They were now leaning against the far wall just outside the viewing room as they attempted to catch their breaths, Kurapika looking more worse for wear then Chrollo did. “The room where the eyes are is just down this hall. Let’s get moving.”

  
  


Acknowledging the older man, Kurapika gathered parts of his dress and hiked it up, which made it easier to maneuver despite the heels still being a setback. He was amazed that he hadn’t managed to fall and break his neck yet.

  
  


Racing down the hall, he whipped into the smaller room right behind Chrollo, both of them using the cover of darkness to conceal their presence, though it made it harder for them to locate the eyes as a result. Frantically, Kurapika motioned between the cases, quickly and desperately searching their contents in order to find the right one, Chrollo right behind him inspecting the cases opposite of his position. For what felt like eternal minutes of probing and just when he was about to believe they had run out of time, Chrollo’s voice called amid the stillness and it was then Kurapika realized his misgivings. 

  
  


“Over here! I found them.” Eagerly following the sound of the older man’s voice, he found Chrollo standing just over a pedestal with a something clutched betwixt his hands and in a flurry, Kurapika was immediately at the other’s side.

  
  


“How did you manage to get them out of there? I didn’t think the cases slipped off easily.” Kurapika questioned, completely bewildered by Chrollo’s results. 

  
  


A lopsided grin crawled over Chrollo’s lips and it was then Kurapika knew he would more than likely give a presumptions answer. “Simple. I am a thief and am always prepared. Since I do not have access to my Nen, I just merely improvised and cut a hole in the glass big enough for the canister to slip through.”

  
  


Kurapika shook his head. It was as he predicted, but nonetheless, they had accomplished their goal and now all they needed to do was get out before either of them were detected. 

  
  


“In any regard, I highly recommend leaving now and save the celebratory fun for later.”

 

He was about to offer Chrollo a retort when the abrupt sound of voices coming from the hallway jerked both of them alert - guards Kurapika thought, and realized they were now definitely out of time. Fingers suddenly twined with his own, not really perceiving just how  _ intricately _ Chrollo was holding his hand and felt himself being pulled upright, those infernal heels clicking as he was then guided towards the door.

  
  


“We may need to go out through the back way since the front entrances are probably swarming with guards by now.” 

  
  


Shoving the canister as best as he could beneath the blazer he wore, Chrollo slipped prudently into the dimly lit hallway, the bluster of urgent and terrified voices resonated in the air as the hysteria continued from people struggling to escape. 

  
  


Quietly, he guided Kurapika down the corridor, remembering the layout of the mansion from the blueprints he had received days earlier and where the closest exit was, which lead out to the gardens. It was their best chance of evading any guards along the way and avoid being detected. Chrollo also knew if they lingered too long, the power and security systems would be restored, virtually blowing their cover. So far, no one appeared to be in the immediate vicinity.

  
  


“This hallway leads towards a grand sitting room which has an exit that leads to the gardens at the back of the mansion. Since everyone was participating in the festivities, I assume no one should be in the back rooms at this time.”

  
  


Kurapika raised a brow at Chrollo’s affirmations, keeping pace without so much as missing a beat with the older man, “You assume? Didn’t you have that one Spider of yours at least track the positioning of most of the people here to at least keep some sort of tabs on them?” 

  
  


Of course Chrollo was conversant with Shalnark’s abilities and skills when it came down to hacking and breaking codes, but even he wasn’t able to give Chrollo a definitive answer when it came to the exact location of everyone’s whereabouts in the mansion. Especially once he terminated the security cameras, “All he was able to give me was a rough estimation of how many guards Consta has. Which is about a dozen. From what I saw when we were all gathered in the main ballroom, it appeared most of them were present at the time. Considering that, it’s a safe bet that the majority of them are still there attempting to quell a frightened crowd. Nothing yet makes me suspect that they realized the eyes have gone missing.”

  
  


Risky. The entire thing was _ completely  _ risky. Now they were going on the happenstance that they didn’t run into anyone as they attempted to make their way out of a building which had become a tempestuous scene. 

  
  


Silently, Kurapika held his breath as he continued to follow Chrollo, the corridor they were in looked endless and seemed to stretch into the realm of infinity, making him wonder if they would manage to escape in time. Finally they managed to come across a set of inlaid doors that held brass, gilded knobs. “Here. This should he the Grand Sitting Room. Going through here we can exit into the gardens and finally out of the area.” 

  
  


Shoving one of the doors aside, it opened up into a vast room with two massive bay doors just on the opposite side, a steady stream of moonlight flowing through the glass. Sliding just meters within the room, Chrollo observed the surrounding area for any signs of life and when none were found he looked back to the younger man behind him, “Coast is clear.” 

  
  


They began crossing the area towards the final barrier between them and freedom when shouts being called from behind them alerted Chrollo. He suspected someone had noticed the eyes were no longer in their case and they were now being pursued.  

  
  


“Time to go!” Without warning, Chrollo shoved the canister into Kurapika’s hands, giving the blond no time to react as he instantly scooped the younger man up into his arms and began hastening towards their exit, not wanting to waste any more time in their current location. 

  
  


The sudden change in position to where he now was being cradled in Chrollo’s arms caused Kurapika to jerk, his mind slowly releasing from the initial shock. Soon awareness struck and even though he was abashed by what was happening, the younger man just curled around the canister without thought, wanting nothing more then to protect the eyes at any cost.

  
  


“You better not drop me!” Was all he could muster as the sensation of cold air finally enveloped them, leaving Kurapika to Chrollo’s mercy as they vanished into the night. The last thing he remembered was them trampling through a pretty garden filled with vibrant and lush flowers. Kurapika kept his eyes shut as the older man dashed madly in an attempt to put as much distance between them and the mansion they were leaving behind, everything from then becoming nothing but a blur.

 

~*~

 

Kurapika was sullen again, though this time, it wasn’t for the usual reasons. 

  
  


They had both made it back safely to their hotel room. The aristocratic sector was in a massive uproar, causing them to spend hours using side streets and alternate routes to make it there without being caught. Chrollo figured that by now people may be looking for them, but at most they would have a day or two before they would need to leave Bathas to ensure they were not found. But, that wasn’t exactly why the Kurta was frustrated.

  
  


Once the eyes were secured within his luggage, Kurapika looked up from where he sat positioned on the bed, finally divesting himself of those bloody heels he started to loathe. But, he was just as eager to be rid of the dress as the fabric had become uncomfortable. “Next time you go to do something like that at least warn me!” He hissed as the pain in his feet made him  more irritable. “I could have easily dropped the canister you know.”

  
  


Chrollo, who had been standing at the end of the other bed had began removing his tie, though his eyes had remained firmly locked with Kurapika’s startling blues, “What can I say? We were out of options and time. I had to think quickly and that ended up being the best option.”

  
  


Snorting, the younger man focused on massaging his feet, they hurt like hell - one thing he would not forgive Chrollo for and regarded the other man simplistically, “You still could have warned me.”

  
  


Before he knew it, Chrollo had ended up sitting at the edge of the bed across from his, the foot he had been tending to now in the older man’s hands, “Here, let me help you.” and placed his thumbs against the ball of Kurapika’s heel.

  
  


The unexpected act caused Kurapika to flinch and he tried to jerk his foot away as a result, but Chrollo retained his grip, keeping him stationary. “Damnit Chrollo! I can do this on my own.”

  
  


“No, you can’t. Besides, I am the reason you are in your current predicament, so the least I can do is assist you in feeling better and alleviating your pain.” Almost as if Kurapika hadn't moved, nor spoke, he continued on in his ministrations, fingers working at the tired, inflamed muscles of his feet, eyes watching the younger man’s reactions, intently. Without reservation, he saw Kurapika relent as his back came to rest flat upon the bed, his body slightly trembling from the sensation. 

  
  


“See? It’s what you needed. Besides, I did promise you would get me all to yourself after we got the eyes.”

  
  


Aside the fact that Kurapika failed to admit or just didn’t care to admit that Chrollo’s attentions were not unwarranted nor undesired, he still felt the same heat rise up his cheeks when he was close to the older man or being touched by him. 

  
  


Something about Chrollo enlivened him and in spite of the fact that he apparently held such a powerful hold over Kurapika, just the way the older man paid special care, though with retained caution to his needs was enough to keep the blond from completely rejecting Chrollo’s advancements. Kurapika knew the other’s stance and the fact that ultimately, it was his heart the master thief was after. But just the way Chrollo made him feel kept Kurapika interested enough in seeing exactly how this would play out. 

  
  


Even if there were still answers Kurapika sought in order to achieve an understanding regarding exactly what was germinating between them, for now, he felt contentment in just the little things they both shared in.

  
  


The feeling was quite nice and Kurapika found himself relaxing as Chrollo’s hands worked attentively at his feet. Each sweep sent a tingling sensation up his spine and he gasped, his own body reacting without thought to the attention it was receiving. 

  
  


It was like magic, _ bliss, _ just the very way his mind fell into the lull of the moment, even after Chrollo’s lips were suddenly trailing tender, delicate kisses up the expanse of one leg, Kurapika couldn’t find the will or desire to stop. Fingers became entwined within raven-locks, clutching almost tightly as he felt the hem of the dress being pushed up as a wash of cold over his skin foretold of just how much of his body Chrollo was willing to expose.

  
  


Kurapika started panting, the older man’s breath was warm against his skin as those moist lips delivered kiss after sweltering kiss in a seamless trek as he continued up, while the palm of Chrollo’s hand rubbed idly against Kurapika’s creamy thigh. 

  
  


It was almost too much. His mind was becoming a flurry of emotions, his nerves growing alight. Every part of him was slowly succumbing to a craving from within and it was gradually leading him down a path towards what would be considered his greatest sin. Yet, Kurapika was almost compelled to just let himself fall.

  
  


He wanted to give in. He wanted to let go. To dismiss every conviction along with his restraint, and just indulge in the repletion of the moment. Everything Chrollo was doing, the way the older man touched him, caressed him, how it made him  _ feel, _ Kurapika couldn’t help himself. Each kiss Chrollo delivered was like another chain tying him down, and Kurapika never wanted this to end. 

  
  


Chrollo smirked, clearly aware of how his actions was affecting his precious blond, never ceasing his conveyance of loving kisses until he reached Kurapika’s inner thigh and it was only then did he bite down. The abrupt action caused Kurapika to groan, his fingers winding tighter into his tresses, but it only instigated Chrollo further. The older man suckled harder on the delicate flesh until he was satisfied a mark would be left behind, then kissed the surrounding area tenderly a few more times before reluctantly pulling away.

  
  


As the absence of warmth finally hit Kurapika, he opened his eyes to see Chrollo hoovering right above him, the look in the older man’s eyes only spoke of pure desire. “What are you-” Lips seized his own as his words were instantly cut off, drawing him down into a hungry, yet passionate kiss, Chrollo’s tongue licking along Kurapika’s lower lip, asking to be let in. Chrollo’s own hands caressed reassuringly along his sides, carefully focusing on suppressing Kurapika’s reluctance and replacing it with comfort, instead. The younger man gasped again, but this time, with the intent of giving that pervading appendage access to explore the inside of his warm mouth, Kurapika’s own darting instantly to meet it.

  
  


Moments ticked on for hours, and hours ticked on for what felt like forever, their bodies locked within a fervid, heated dance, neither making the motion to stop the other until they only parted out of the necessity for air.

  
  


It was then Chrollo envisioned the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

  
  


Drawing away, he let his eyes rove over the entirety of Kurapika’s body as he laid there, flush and vulnerable, though the dress he still wore was now disheveled from their little cavort, “Truly exquisite,” he breathed and Kurapika could only stare at the older man in wonderment, “and such a delicacy that should be savored, yet cherished.” 

  
  


The look in Kurapika’s eyes was enough to grip Chrollo to his very core. But even then, he didn’t want to push his boundaries too far until Kurapika was fully ready to give himself up. One hand reached down to stroke the blond’s rosy hued cheek. “Why… Did you stop?” Was the response Kurapika gave once he was able to speak.

  
  


As much as Chrollo wanted to continue, he felt now wasn’t quite the time. Especially after their earlier engagement and the fact they were probably being searched for. It was at this point they more than likely needed rest so they could prepare to leave Bathas as soon as possible. “Because we both need rest and I think I have given you enough of a treat for today. Besides if I recall correctly you wanted to get that dress off as soon as we got back?”

  
  


Grinning, Chrollo extended his hand to aid in Kurapika getting off the bed, which the younger man took without hesitation, “Right.” Was the plain answer he gave, though Kurapika knew what Chrollo spoke of was undeniably right. 

  
  


Turning towards the bathroom, Kurapika glanced over his shoulder, “Also, thank you helping me out earlier... Or I should say, for just helping me in general. You have my eternal gratitude.” Of course, Kurapika wasn’t keen on the idea of owing Chrollo anything. In fact the very notion made him question if it would possibly be held against him later. But it wasn’t something he would concern himself with now and would focus on it if the time came. In truth, he really did appreciate - also enjoyed, everything Chrollo did for him.

  
  


With that in mind, Kurapika disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Chrollo to analyze his statement and for him to be alone with his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honesty not easy to construct considering the type of perspective I had to write for Kurapika for most of the chapter. Especially when he was interacting with Consta.
> 
> I felt it was also a fun challenge describing a lot of the scenery during their visit to Consta's manor, as well as writing the scenes for their grand heist and escape. It was also new for me to write Kurapika in a dress. :P
> 
> But expect things to keep on getting more interesting as it's only going to get better from here. :>


	15. To Live To Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of the next location where a pair of Scarlet Eyes is said to reside, Chrollo and Kurapika leave Bathas to prepare for their next heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. I have finally returned to deliver the next installment in the RoF storyline. Once again updates are rolling in slow due to persistent health issues and stresses at work. But nonetheless, I haven't given up on this! :>
> 
> Chapter Sixteen may take a little longer to be released due to a con I am going to this weekend and not sure how much time I may have for writing, but it should not come out too much longer past this update.
> 
> Beta credit goes to the wonderful Sweets Dreamer who has been so kind in looking over this chapter. :D

The next morning, Kurapika had found himself before his suitcase and checking its contents in order to be sure everything was in place and secure. Though his demeanor was practically expressionless, something inside him had begun to stir. It was a little more prevalent than anything else he had experienced recently, and that was triumph. Even if his outward features betrayed what he was feeling within, nothing changed the fact that for once in his life, he felt as if he was actually _getting somewhere._

 

Rising up from the kneeling position he had been in, Kurapika let the lid of the suitcase fall closed, hiding the contents from view, two of which were canisters containing a duel set of Scarlet Eyes. So far, they were his own acquisitions, but for him, it was a start.

 

Never in the past and up to this point had he believed he would have been successful in finally seeing his goals completed. For so long, it had felt more of a pipe dream then anything.

 

But now, he was making headway, getting closer to seeing his kin receiving the last bits of peace he knew they so deserved and being permanently laid to rest. In the back of his mind, Kurapika knew that his clan had stopped suffering - their affirmation of that came in with clarity the moment he encountered his mother through that lurid vision. But it did not sway him from his attempts to at least see them receive the proper burial he knew would at least give him the closure he so _desperately_ needed.

 

Satisfied with his task, Kurapika had wandered into the small kitchenette their hotel room conveniently had. He decided that a dose of caffeine was needed for him to at least be prepared to handle the day and prepped the coffee maker. The ambience in the air was rather peaceful, even if for the moment it was just him alone within the common room. Chrollo had gone into the bathroom earlier to take a shower - which Kurapika had noticed the older man had been taking a long time in doing, and he utilized the stillness to relax and think before they would need to make preparations to leave Bathas. Neither of them wanted to risk being found and Chrollo had decided the sooner they exited the small city, the better.

 

It was something Kurapika had never considered, or would have if this had been his past self talking, and the thought of being on the run or risking the potential of becoming a criminal ran heavily in his mind. He knew the dangers and of the challenges he may face with attempting to take on such a precarious and monumental task, which could easily lead him into situations he may later find were less than savory. Of course, the very thought left him feeling slightly repulsed at the idea that he could just as well be heading down the same path which Chrollo had chosen long ago.

 

Then again, had he not he already committed to acts which could have been considered heinous or unethical?

 

Kurapika had prepared to do whatever it took to get the eyes, even if it meant delving into the much darker reaches of immorality. For him, it was all that mattered, regardless that his own integrity may be compromised as a result.

 

Everything he did, it would become another strike against him later, which left him wondering just how far into sin he was willing to _descend._

 

Kurapika returned his attention back towards the coffee maker. The brew had finished and he reached for a cup to dispense himself some of the dark liquid, taking a sip from its piping hot contents after adding some cream.

 

“I hope you saved some for me as well.”

 

He looked over the rim of his cup at the source of the cheery voice to notice Chrollo standing before him, penetrating gray eyes fixated and weighing as they watched him inquisitively. Water still dripped from his short crop, the tresses splayed and out of place upon his head. Kurapika stood there seemingly forgetting to breathe as he allowed his gaze to rove over the expanse of Chrollo’s toned frame, the tank top the man wore left almost _nothing_ to the imagination. Every sinew, cord and what muscle he had was glaringly obvious from beneath the fabric as he moved, causing Kurapika’s mind to practically seize from just Chrollo’s raw power alone.

 

Dammit he was extremely _gorgeous._

 

In a literal sense, Kurapika nearly choked on his coffee, “Of course I saved you some. I am not that inconsiderate you know? There is plenty left.” He exhaled and tried to focus again on the porcelain mug balanced betwixt his fingers “Also, will you put some clothes on?” Once again, Kurapika felt the heat slowly crawling up along his flesh, and blooming around his ears that was surely visible to the other man’s sight.

 

Much to Kurapika’s dismay, that damnable smile which he knew Chrollo all too well for had instantly crept over those firm lips - the very same ones he found himself growing addicted to and enjoyed more than he should left him feeling embarrassed. He huffed as a result.

 

Turning away, Kurapika diverted his attention to anything but Chrollo’s amused smile, snatching up a second mug which sat beside the sink and filled it, then handed it to his companion without looking at him. “Well, here then.”

 

Chuckling, Chrollo pulled the shirt he had been intending to wear over his head, and then took the proffered item without question, wasting no time in taking a draw off its contents. “Thank you.” He said smoothly and lowered the mug, expression becoming more soft than Kurapika had ever remembered it, though his eyes lingered on the younger man. There were just too many times where Chrollo thought he couldn’t help but admire Kurapika. Not only was he adept and skilled, but he was beautiful and enticing. It only stood to reason that this man, this angel would be Chrollo’s own _weakness._ His vice.

 

The older man sat the mug down upon the counter which he stood beside and this time his attention turned more serious, “I hope you are prepared since we are leaving today.” He added smoothly and Kurapika instantly leveled his gaze upon him. “Also, I have a lead on the next pair of eyes.”

 

Their next lead. Kurapika took the time to parse exactly what Chrollo had just spoken. He didn't doubt the older man's resources. Quite to the contrary, he was confident in Chrollo´s skills. Nothing about his resources perturbed Kurapika despite he was certain some of those outlets were more than likely of a nefarious nature and not every avenue used to ascertain their goal would be done with honesty. It furthered the reason for Kurapika´s introspection on just how far into sin was he willing to descend.

 

It troubled Kurapika with how willful he was becoming, and with how easily he was succumbing to it. Everything about Chrollo left him wanting more. _Craving._ It was like a drug, an addiction, and the allure was great. Far too great for him to even find the will in _stopping._

 

Taking another sip of the liquid within his mug, Kurapika eyed Chrollo thoughtfully, “So, where are we headed then?” He questioned, eager to hear the details.

 

“A small seaside village on the Mimbo continent. From what I found out from Shalnark, the people there rely on the sea for their livelihood as well as their survival. Also, they worship a God that has been said to bestow them with bountiful harvests. Apparently, there is also small shrine within the village that they use for worship where he stated there is an item the villagers use as a medium.” Just hearing the details make Kurapika breathe, the exhale slow and sharp. “I am sure you can guess what that item is.” He knows Kurapika is astute and recognition sinks in.

 

“The Scarlet Eyes.”  

 

“Yes. From what research I was able to do on the information provided, the village is called Sorbia, where the people were born by the sea to live for the sea. They market in seafood trade and ocean based trinkets to support their economy. To ensure they glean harvests abundant enough to sustain their people as well as their trade, they worship their sea God to earn his favor. From my understanding, they believe the Scarlet Eyes is a gateway to communicating with this God.”

 

For long moments Kurapika remained still, the cup he held now remaining untouched. Something in the reality of Chrollo’s statement brought him into a momentary stupor, and it was in that moment which had instigated dormant memories the younger man had long since, tried to keep buried and forget. The resurgence only caused Kurapika’s pent up anger to swell once more, its very idealism only reminded him of his curse, and his regret. One of the reasons that drove the blond as it had was because all his life, and for the end result of his now deceased clan was how _they_ were always treated because of their eyes.

 

What was a mere phenomenon, a simple genetic anomaly, he and his clan had to conceal in fear of social ostracization. They had been once as labeled freaks, demons. Hated and shunned for something they had never _wanted._ Now, to see the very same thing which had been deemed as evil was now being used to convey as prayer to a God which Kurapika found beyond ironic. Beneath the surface it made him feel dumbstruck, but it also sparked his ire.

 

How this could have happened, Kurapika did not know. It most certainly however, did not aid in suppressing his disgust.

 

Aside that glaring fact, one thing he knew for certain was that ascertaining all the eyes would be no easy task. In reality, he figured it would have been nearly, if not, completely impossible. But the drive to fully recover all his clan’s missing eyes, as derelict as may make him, was strong. He had to lay them to rest. He _had to._ It was the least he owed them, even if they had reassured him that such wasn't necessary.

 

If that meant he would have to commit to acts that were deemed wrong, unethical or impertinent, then so _be it._ Lawful be damned.

 

Oh how he hated himself for thinking that way. For thinking just like Chrollo.

 

Chrollo. The same man who threw his life into ruination was now helping him recover the one thing Kurapika had sought for so long in finally ending all his pain, all his suffering. He was also the very same man that Kurapika was now finding himself growing closer, and more attracted to.

 

Or who he was slowly falling in _love_ with.

 

Yes, he would finally seek happiness once this was all over. Even if that happiness was inevitably with Chrollo.

 

Kurapika swallowed thickly, “Thinking about my brethren's eyes being used in such a mannerism not only unnerves me,” he paused, the coffee growing cold in his still untouched mug, “but for them to be used in rituals…” How could anyone violate the body parts of the deceased Kurapika knew he would never understand or be able to rationalize. All he knew was he had to recover them. “As much as I sympathize with the people of Sorbia and their spirituality, I just…”

 

His words died off in his throat as strong, yet gentle fingers came to rest beneath his chin and brought him to focus on Chrollo´s concerned face. They stared at each other in sheer silence before the older man lowered to brush his lips across Kurapika´s own, “Don't worry, we will recover them.” He whispered reassuringly against them.

 

Maybe it was the look in those pretty eyes that spoke of Kurapika’s faith in him.

 

He simply nodded, trusting that Chrollo had a plan, and he knew what he was doing. “Alright.” He said quietly, the fingers of his right hand carding through silky raven tresses, a soft tinkling echoing from the chains that had unconsciously materialized on his hand. “I believe that we will see this through.”

 

Grinning, Chrollo closed the gap between them, fully capturing the younger man's lips, drawing him into a passionate, yet, loving kiss. “I wouldn't be a thief if I didn't.” Yes, he most definitely would see that Kurapika achieves his goals. He had to if he was to prove his worth and win the blond’s heart. For Chrollo had begun to realize that he was starting to love. A love that was profound and for the last living Kurta.

 

Kurapika easily melded into the kiss, folding within the embrace that had soon enveloped him and his mind blanked as the warmth of Chrollo´s body soothed him. His own arms snaked around the older man's neck, meshing them together and Kurapika breathed heavily against the lock, a throaty groan ensuing once the older man nipped at his lip. “I had almost forgotten,” Chrollo spoke, the tonality of his voice growing deeper, more sultry, “that I had never asked you about a good morning kiss.”

 

What was Chrollo doing to him? Why was he giving in so?

 

_“Because you are falling. Because you realize.”_

 

_“You know what is truth. Where you belong.”_

 

_“It was our wish. Be happy. Live.”_

 

Live. The word echoed through his mind like the clarion of a bell. It was the very same proclamation his mother had delivered to him the night she came to him and the same that his clan was now continuing to remind him of.

 

He would _live_. He _would_ honor their memory.

 

They lingered like that, captivated in the moment, Chrollo kissing him slowly, exhibiting his decisiveness as he slipped his tongue between the blond’s parted lips to taste him and Kurapika welcoming the older man's touch. Their appendages began to tangle as Kurapika leaned into those firm hands while they stroked up along his back.

 

He would _not_ sully their memory, nor would he _rebuke_ their will.

 

Severing their kiss, Chrollo bit down gently on Kurapika´s bottom lip, tugging on it before drawing his tongue along its surface and pulling away. “We should get going. The Mimbo continent is only accessible by airship, which will take us six hours to reach.” Sliding his arms reluctantly away the blond, he reached for his abandoned mug and instantly drained the remainder of its contents. “Also the sooner we get out of Bathas, the better.”

 

Kurapika looked stunned, his body nearly paralyzed as he slowly returned to reality, the remembrance of their kiss still heavily within his mind. “Right. Of course.” He uttered slowly, that rosy hue only deepening along his skin. “I am ready to go. We can leave at any time.” He was truly embarrassed, but by the same token, he had enjoyed _every_ moment of it. Just like he enjoyed every other kiss they shared prior to this.

 

“Well then,” Chrollo swept a thumb along the younger man's cheek, the pad caressing over the area where the flush was most prominent, “if that is the case, then I see no further reason to delay.” Sliding his fingers up, he brushed a few errant stands from Kurapika's eyes. Those blues were as magnificent as ever. He smiled and backed away. No. If he lingered any longer, he may not be able to hold himself back from ravaging the Kurta. Or at least, from going as far as Kurapika would _allow_.

 

Dispensing of the porcelain cup he used, he went to fetch his luggage, wanting to finally get going. Kurapika watched his every move. “Shall we?”

 

Realizing that he had been staring - dammit he was so fixated - Kurapika snapped from his riveted state to retrieve his own belongings. He knew at some point he was going to have to contemplate the more recent sway in his emotions. There was still much he didn't quite understand. At this point, he was more than ready to find out.

 

The time had come for him to learn exactly how far Chrollo´s own morality went.

 

Taking hold of his suitcase, Kurapika wordlessly returned to his companion’s side. “Yes. Let's  go.” In silent affirmation, he decided he would find the conclusion on just exactly what Chrollo meant to him and how worthy the man was to hold his heart. He needed to find out if Chrollo honestly felt remorse and for him to learn to forgive.

 

~*~

 

Kurapika shielded his eyes from the offending sun, the position of its early morning presence was enough for it to bear down on his eyes, and its blinding light had caused him to hiss in discontent.

 

They were standing on the platform of the airport, Kurapika surveying the milling crowd as they funneled in and out of the small building. “I assume you are buying our tickets?” He questioned as he kept his attention diverted from the older man, focus remaining heavy on anything aside the one who stood beside him. For some reason, as Kurapika surmised, he was unable to look at Chrollo without feeling himself becoming more enthralled, and each time it was as if he felt the temperature of his own body rise. The mere thought alone invoked a splash of rouge to accent the skin around his neck.

 

Chrollo espied Kurapika only briefly from his peripheral vision, though a faint smile crept over his lips as he caught a momentary glimpse of the heat that had suddenly began rising over the collar of the blond’s shirt. So just being around him seemed to now affect Kurapika in such an intense way? _Interesting._ “That was the idea. Unless you have any objections?”

 

Kurapika snorted, but did not retaliate with stating how there was no way he should be the one expected to cover their travel expenses when Chrollo had long since offered to be the one to use what he called were his _limitless_ sources for funding. Which were no doubt, more than likely gleaned from illegal methods. It was something that left an underlying vein of discontent within the younger man. But considering their circumstances and the fact that his own finances had been sorely depleted since he took an absence from his job with Nostrade, it mired him with that glaringly _obvious_ fact.

 

Beggars really couldn’t be choosers.

 

“None all considering. Last I remember you had agreed to use your abundant resources in order to see all expenses covered while we are on this little mission of ours. As much as I don’t condone your methods of attaining Jenny, it doesn’t appear I have any choice.” Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest, this time, actually facing the older man. “Besides, I also remember you wanted us both to leave this town quickly, which is another reason I see no further need to debate this.” The curt tone to accentuate Kurapika’s voice caused Chrollo to tilt his head inquisitively. Of course he knew the blond was temperate, but to see him this stringent and vehement wasn’t something he was quite used to.

 

The look in Kurapika’s stern blue eyes spoke of someone who danced with deadly precision, but also with grace. Not that the boy wasn’t known for either of these, but the level of acuity being shown only spoke otherwise, and Chrollo was aware that the blond was definitely someone he believed would not be hesitant to kill. It was something he regarded as laudable and Kurapika definitely had potential. Not only that, he held raw, undeveloped power. In retrospect, if harnessed correctly, the Kurta could indeed be someone highly formidable. Chrollo still thought Kurapika would make an _amazing_ Spider.

 

Again, he could only be pleased with himself at the other’s astute nature. Kurapika was too informative, and slipping anything past him would only end up being for naught. “Yes. I did agree to that, back when we were at that restaurant the night when I made you my offer. Which I haven’t seen any reason to change even now.” Chrollo kept his voice calm, level, the smoothness to his words only spoke of his ever composed control. But it wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy it when Kurapika got flustered or temperamental. The younger man was fiery, which was something he found enthralling.

 

Even now, watching as Kurapika became perplexed just by the inherent nature of the situation alone was enough to make Chrollo amused. He refrained from commentary just on the basis of not instigating the younger man’s ire any further and instead, turned his attention to the ticket counter, “Then it’s settled. We should go get our tickets.” Without waiting on Kurapika to answer, he stepped away, leaving the blond behind him, not intent on continuing their debacle any longer.

 

Watching his companion stride away from him casually, Kurapika couldn’t help the simmering temper growing within. He wasn’t quite done addressing Chrollo despite it had been by his volition alone in wanting to proceed forth with this little junket of theirs, while also wishing to expedite their embarkment.  How Chrollo seemed to dismiss him so easily only made Kurapika more _frustrated._ Still, he swallowed down his pride, letting himself fume inwardly by the older man’s behavior and proceeded after him. Later on, he would be sure to let Chrollo know exactly how his actions made him feel.

 

By the time he caught up to the raven-haired man, he was already chatting up a rather slender looking woman who appeared in her middle years with long brown hair. Kurapika eyed them critically as he approached, though the woman looked as if she had a light blooming flush already working its way up along the sides of her neck. A frown crept over his features for he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Chrollo must have decided on invoking his charms once again to manipulate in order to get what he wanted. Still, it was something that never sat too well with the blond, and each time only annoyed him _more._

 

What added insult to injury, was the way he looked at her with just his expression alone. Kurapika could feel himself grinding his teeth at the notion, but this time, decided to wait until they were far enough away from earshot of anyone before speaking up.

 

As the lady handed him two tickets, Chrollo turned to notice a rather disquieted blond Kurta standing beside him, though he only raised an eyebrow at Kurapika’s demeanor. “What? Is anything wrong? You look rather troubled.” He questioned the younger man. Kurapika looked thunderous, and remained quiet until they had cleared the closest throng of people in their immediate vicinity before turning his attention fully on Chrollo.

 

“I will never understand you. Why does it seem like you enjoy doing things that either you know alienate me or are oblivious to the fact that it does? Sometimes I just think you do the majority on purpose.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurapika eyed the older man, practically daring him to speak. Like all the previous incidents, this was no less of an infraction and it miffed the younger man to no end. This time, however, Kurapika was more interested to see just how far Chrollo was willing to go.

 

Chrollo raised a hand in his own defense, “I swear I didn’t do anything on the pretenses of upsetting you. I know what it may look like, but it most definitely isn’t what you think.” He smiled, hoping his affirmations would be enough to at least in part, plactate his young companion.

 

As much as he enjoyed toeing the line and testing his boundaries with Kurapika, the last thing he was about to do was anger Kurapika enough into making him seethe. Sure, he was cute when he pouted, but at the current, Kurapika was anything but.

 

For Kurapika, it was nearly impossible to completely embargo Chrollo from toying around, but by the same token, he absolutely _hated_ the fact of how Chrollo looked, even _smiled_ at others, especially women which only seemed to ferment him, and make him jealous. It was something else he didn't quite understand about his changing mindset and behavior, but nonetheless, it rattled him when the older man did it.

 

Perhaps he was becoming more attracted to Chrollo than he realized. Or perhaps, it was the fact that they seemed to be growing closer to one another. Or it very well may be that Kurapika was forming a mental connection with the man. Whatever the case may be, he still hated the way Chrollo completely dismissed how his superfluous acts ultimately affected him. Regardless if it was intentional or not.

 

“I know what I see and it just feels like you cannot help yourself no matter how much reassurance you offer or promises you give me. Damnit Chrollo is there really no limits to what you'll do?”

 

A broad hand came to rest firmly on the younger man's shoulder and Chrollo just softened his gaze, giving the area a gentle squeeze. “If I said I did, then I would be lying. I don't believe in restrictions or limitations as I have lived my entire life where boundaries were simply a formality. I know it sounds bad, but there isn't any reason to take what I do so seriously, Kurapika. You really worry too much.” He squeezed the Kurta's shoulder once again but grinned this time, knowing damn well his precious blond was jealous of him. Or, of the attention he gave others. It was a suspicion Chrollo had for a while, but now he had every reason to believe it.

 

Watching it first hand only made him utterly _satisfied._

 

Leaning down, he gave the bemused Kurapika a quick, affectionate kiss to his cheek, and watched as the color rose along his porcelain hued skin. “Besides, you are the only one I want. Or, ever want.” Turning his back, Chrollo´s  eyes scanned the various gates which lead to boarding lanes for the different aircraft, and wondered just how far away the were from their own blimp. He looked partially over his shoulder, “We should go. Don't want to miss out flight.” With that, he turned completely in the direction of the boarding area.

 

~*~

 

Chrollo had insisted on a private cabin, preferring that they had remained separate from the rest of the passengers under the pretenses of _limiting being detected,_ but Kurapika knew better. They could have easily rode coach with the majority of the people on their flight, but the older man had simply smiled at him saying that they were better off apart from the masses as there was no telling who may potentially recognize them. Something about the entire scenario didn't sit very well with him.

 

Damnit if the bastard wasn't infuriating as is.

 

He had settled on one of the small seats located about the small cabin, his eyes fixed on the pages of the book resting on his lap. It had been a while since he was able to sit down in any semblance of peace to read; even if Chrollo was in the room stealing glances at him every so often, and actually focus on something other than his rather peculiar situation.

 

The tips of his fingers stroked over its worn pages, and the texture felt amazing as he ran them over the surface, the ancient scriptures almost feeling real as he did so.

 

Forgetting about reality around him, Kurapika became immersed within the stories that seemed so mythical to be real. This time he read about powerful magic that was the life source for this bygone era where people born with innate channeling abilities were able to draw from its spring. It was said that there were two flowing rivers, one for men to tap and one for women. Saidar and Saidin.

 

There was even documentation of an omnipresent force that was foretold to have planted corruption into the flow for men where those who drew from its well would eventually go mad. He even read about a group of women channelers that were tasked with combating the world's evil called Aes’Sedai.

 

There was so much information, and learning about a vast world full of creatures and people that were about as legendary as those told in myths was not only intriguing, but awe inspiring. Kurapika wanted to learn more.

 

There was so much within the texts that it was a slow process in absorbing, but the further he delved into its scriptures, the more immersed, and the more believable it became. As fabled as it seemed, there was too much that pointed more into the direction of this now extinct culture having once existed.

 

Then was also that mysterious silver item he happened to capture a glimpse of back when he and Chrollo infiltrated Lady Consta’s viewing. It was all too clear, all too coincidental on how its likeness matched near perfectly to a description of a similar item he read about in the very same book he held. Something about it was just too remarkable to pass up, and for him, dismissing the probability of that society having once existed now seemed absurd.

 

Stifling a yawn, Kurapika set the book aside after having spent a few hours preoccupied with its pages - he would definitely need to do more research on this ancient civilization - and set the heavy tome aside, lifting off the chair to stretch and allow much needed blood to flow through his joints.

 

He let his eyes drift around the cabin and had realized that Chrollo, who was seated in the small lounge chair across the cabin had apparently drifted off to sleep. Shaking his head, Kurapika crept gradually across the expanse of the room to stand just before where the older man sat partially hunched with his cheek resting firmly within the palm of his hand. It would not have surprised the younger man if his odd companion was feigning slumber, but he couldn’t resist the urge anyway to pick around and prove if his suspicions were correct.

 

When he suddenly felt something press against his hip and the gentle imprint of it through his clothing. Eyes snapped instantly to Chrollo’s visage where he was met by two stormy grey eyes boring attentively into his own, and a toothy grin tugging at the older man’s lips. Kurapika stopped abruptly in his movement. “What are you doing?” The blond started to question, but he was suddenly being pulled into Chrollo’s lap, his other hand now coming to grip along Kurapika’s other hip.

 

He stilled, body going completely erect as those hands began to stroke idly along his sides, the tips of those fingers played teasingly as they gently massaged the flesh underneath. Kurapika shivered as Chrollo’s touches were making him practically forget his vexation and shock, eyes closing as he lulled into the lingering caress. His breathing started to slow, the rhythmic beating of his heart upping the pace as just being in Chrollo’s very presence was enough to enervate him. Kurapika inhaled deeply, and the combination of wine and honey flooded into his senses causing him to sigh. Never had being so close to the older man been as delightful and he was readily finding himself growing more appetent.

 

Even when he allowed his eyes to open once more and they landed on Chrollo’s greys that seemed so eager, ambitious, and _hungry,_ it was then Kurapika was losing the will to hold back.

 

Finally he snaked his arms around the base of Chrollo’s neck, elbows coming to rest upon his broad shoulders and Kurapika tilted his head, demeanor playful but also inquisitive. Chrollo couldn’t help but smile as a result. Not only had Kurapika willingly relented to his whims, but was also appearing to be enjoying himself. Whatever maelstrom the younger man had prepared to unleash at him was now just a gentle rain shower.

 

“I just wanted you to sit with me. Besides, I was getting kind of lonely while you had your nose buried within that book. Which I am still glad you are enjoying, nonetheless.” Further up those digits trekked, their leisurely pace only adding to Kurapika’s slight disconcertion, yet, his own body leaned needily into those touches. Lips parted and he breathed heavily, the sound of a airy moan echoed from the depths of his throat, which only furthered to incite Chrollo’s ministrations. Though he paused once those hands reached the base of Kurapika’s neck, the index of his right hand trailing up and along the Kurta’s exposed throat teasingly. “But it seems as if that doesn’t matter now, does it? Not when you’re like this.”

 

Kurapika swallowed hard, every part of him practically screaming for Chrollo’s attention, the finger that was trailing seductively along the length of his neck had finally come to rest upon his cheek, and the palm of the man's other hand had soon cupped the unoccupied one. Lowering his head, Kurapika opened his eyes, though lips were slightly parted as he was breathing raggedly, his gaze, which was filled with yearning, landed once again on the man before him, and he slid his own arms more around Chrollo’s shoulders, lacing his fingers behind the other’s neck.

 

They sat in silence, staring at each other, practically drinking one another in and Kurapika finally released a breath he had been holding, his body inching a little closer to Chrollo’s. “Don’t go and get too cocky,” Kurapika whispered, lips now close to the older man’s ear, “because, you may just be surprised on what happens if you do.” before pulling the shell of it between his teeth, tugging on it playfully then backed away, a grin now playing across his pale features.

 

It took moments before Chrollo was able to regain his senses, for he never expected the blond to continue being so straightforward, the actions being done were in earnest and it only made him that much more satisfied with his proficiency. Indeed, Kurapika was coming along, as each day the younger man was growing more comfortable and secure around him, which lead Chrollo to believe that Kurta was probably becoming more trusting of him. _Good_. This was just another step towards ascertaining his goal, and finally collecting the one thing he had been after for so long.

 

Granted, he was a thief and took whatever it was he wanted or desired. But this; Kurapika was like a fine wine, the perfect treasure or a delicacy that was to be savored and cherished. Reaching his goal would definitely take time and could not be rushed. _Patience._ It was something Chrollo had always been adept at and even now, he was able to wait for however long it took if it meant reaping the rewards at the end. Once he was able to prove his value and worth to Kurapika, show him that he could give him so much more, give Kurapika his love, and his vitality, only then would  he truly say he stole the greatest thing of all time.

 

But Chrollo realized his own shock when Kurapika had abruptly taken the initiative to place those soft lips against his own, the feel of them was amazing. _Warm._ He wasted no time accepting the kiss, taking the time to memorize the contours of those supple, plush mounds, savoring Kurapika´s softness while enjoying the boy's unique flavor. There was still that taste of sweetness - despite Kurapika´s reversion to desserts with a hint of coffee, and Chrollo drank in on every bit of it.

 

A mixture of sandalwood with traces of lavender and forest still lingered in the younger man's scene, just like the smells of the forests of Lusko when he was there last. Kurapika was in every way a Kurta, and Chrollo was lucky to be courting the very last one, for he knew it was by his own hand alone that caused Kurapika to be their sole survivor and it was also because of him that Kurapika had suffered. But underneath it all, it was also those very reasons he was finding himself starting to love Kurapika, and by the same token, now also desiring to erase all of the younger man's pain.

 

For now, Chrollo settled for winding his arms around Kurapika´s slender waist, mind focusing on the moment and the kiss they were sharing. Yes, he would show the blond just how important he was to him. That Kurapika meant the world to him and that by his belief; which Chrollo also hoped was a sentiment Kurapika shared, they were meant to be together.

 

Letting his tongue slip past, Chrollo dragged it along Kurapika´s lower lip, lapping at it gently before nipping at the tender flesh. Instantly, the younger man granted admittance to that pervading appendage as Chrollo swept it into his warm mouth, seeking Kurapika’s own and twining with it, successfully deepening the kiss.

 

Such an act was rewarded by Kurapika groaning adamantly against the lock, the vibrations which echoed from within his chest sent chills racing along his spine, causing him to tremble. Chrollo´s arms tightened around him in response and Kurapika felt himself being pulled snugly against the older man's firm chest. The contact alone was enough to make him exhale sharply, and every contour, every muscle that framed Chrollo´s body Kurapika was able to feel through the clothes that were between them.

 

Once again, Kurapika was lost within himself, within the moment and the world around him only appeared to dim, every part of himself hypersensitive to the pleasure which Chrollo was bestowing upon him.

 

And he couldn’t get enough. It was like honey, an addiction, one that only drew him in like a moth to a flame, and as undeniable as the notion was, Kurapika knew at this point there was no point in resisting, or in going back. Despite that he still adamantly refused to admit how he felt, there was no hiding it, no concealing of the fact that Chrollo was reeling him in, luring him closer and closer into that tantalizing web and Kurapika was becoming willful in _letting it happen._ As flagrant as it seemed, as irrational as it may be, one thing remained certain, and that was the verity of Chrollo’s behavior. The older man wasn’t exactly the same as Kurapika remembered him during their encounter in Yorknew. This version, how the feared leader of the group of murderous bandits was acting around him appeared sincere, _genuine._

 

It only stood to reason with every admission his mother had made in her analysis of his companion’s current mindset. Everything she had predicted, her visions, her averment, none of it was in any part, wrong and each time, it challenged Kurapika’s brooding suspicions. His reluctance was slowly ebbing away and regardless of how he originally felt about the older man, it was becoming safe to assume that how he was feeling now, the Kurta wasn't entirely objectionable towards.

 

But Kurapika cast his introspection aside; he knew it was something that needed to be wagered on as the younger man needed _certainty_ regarding his feelings. There was so much bad history between them, and memories that Kurapika so desperately wanted to _forget._ Yet, even if history couldn’t be rewritten, couldn’t the future? Things change, people change, and one epiphany Kurapika had was the simple notion that no one always stayed the same. There was always room and ability to _forgive._

 

He would learn. Only, that one undeniable fact still remained - did Chrollo really feel regret or hold grief for what he had done?

 

In so many ways, Kurapika hoped he did.

 

All he could do now, _wanted_ to do now was focus on those attentive, possessive lips against his own and just how Chrollo held him firmly, but protectively in those powerful arms. The older man always made him feel safe when in his embrace and it was another thing that Kurapika was finding himself liking more and more.

 

Chrollo had noticed the consternation bleed across Kurapika´s features and he instantly broke from their kiss, one hand coming to stroke comfortingly through his golden locks. “Anything wrong?” He questioned, tone soft and gentle. “You blanked out for a moment there. Almost thought that perhaps I was being too rough.”

 

Kurapika stilled, eyes locked with the older man's. “No. I am fine.” He lied, attempting to smile sweetly at his companion. “I just… Got lightheaded for some reason is all.” Kurapika didn't want to let on to what he had been thinking, afraid of how Chrollo would react or how it may make him feel. Would the raven-head think any differently if he knew?

 

The Spider head wasn't entirely convinced. There was something to Kurapika´s admission that told him the boy wasn't being quite honest, but with as distressed as his precious blond looked, Chrollo decided not to press the issue.

 

“Alright.” His fingers continued to card through those silky tresses hoping to at least soothe and abate the young hunter’s worries. There was something behind his bright cerulean eyes that spoke of worry, of contention. Chrollo could see the anguish suffused deep within and it struck him, sending a pang to his chest. Seeing Kurapika that way, watching as his beautiful features were marred by the malaise which plagued him only made Chrollo _regret_ that much more.

 

“We should he arriving in Sorbia in just a few hours. Perhaps you should rest.”

 

Nodding, Kurapika started to slip from Chrollo´s lap, but abruptly stopped, his body stilling. The older man frowned but noticed the look of indecisiveness that crawled over Kurapika´s visage and Chrollo knew. “You can stay with me if it would make you feel better?”

 

He swallowed thickly but nodded again in acknowledgement and repositioned himself against Chrollo´s side, his nose coming to bury itself in the junction of the older man's neck and shoulder. Slowly Kurapika´s breathing evened out and Chrollo let one of his arms slip around the sweet blond’s waist, tugging that slender frame snugly against him, instantly feeling Kurapika´s warmth. Tracing idle, but light patterns along his side, Chrollo continued to comfort Kurapika as much as possible, trying to ease his afflictions. Little by little the Kurta tapered, his body relaxing as he drifted off. Chrollo smiled as he held Kurapika, placing soft kisses to the boy's crown.

 

Such a perfect angel. Kurapika was just as beautiful and radiant when he slept.

 

When he was certain the other had indeed, fallen to slumber, Chrollo whispered, “I don't believe you know it yet, but I think I am falling in love with you.” Such a confession even astounded him and for once in his life, Chrollo had felt a semblance of empathy and compassion, the idealism that he cared for someone other than himself or his spiders was something entirely new. How he was able to accept someone so, precious, so tender, so _wonderful,_ Chrollo didn't feel deserving. Not after all he had done and what he put Kurapika through.

 

How Kurapika was able to stand being around a monster like him, the Spider head did not know, but he intended to make it up to the to younger man _somehow._ Even if it took him a lifetime, he would see to it that Kurapika no longer had to carry the burdens of his past. He _deserved_ better, and so much more.

 

Chrollo avowed for what he knew he must do. Which he feared that ultimately if he didn’t, Kurapika would never be his.

 

Kissing the top of that blond head one more time, he spent the rest of their trip in silent contemplation as he listed to Kurapika breathe.

 

~*~

 

Once they landed and managed to gather up their luggage, Kurapika had taken the momentary lapse in movement to stretch, his muscles were stiff from their extensive trip. As they exited the loading dock and onto the platform, a chilly wind washed over him and he shivered a little. The Mimbo continent was definitely much cooler than Yorknew or even Patalor.

 

“Not used to the weather I see.” A voice called from behind and Kurapika turned to see Chrollo approaching him, both their suitcases in tow. When he was close enough, Kurapika took his gratefully.

 

“Yeah. This is definitively nothing like I am used to. Even the winters in Yorknew are never this cold.” Kurapika wound his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to stave off the chill. “Even the forests of Lusko were always warm. Would be another reason I've always been adverse to cooler climates.” Kurapika was sure he would never get used to the weather in Sorbia, much less the Mimbo continent.

 

Surprise crawled over his face when felt something thick lined with fur being draped over his shoulders. Kurapika knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“You're obviously freezing and the shirt and pants you are wearing are definitely not optimal for this type of weather. So I am loaning you my coat for now.” Stepping back, he took hold of the handle to his luggage.  “We should get going.” Chrollo added dismissively, not wanting to give the chance for Kurapika to protest at his show of kindness.

 

A frown crossed along Kurapika’s lips, watching as Chrollo wasted no time in cutting him off once again. Silently, he was grateful for the older man’s coat - he really was cold - as one thing that he hadn’t prepared for when he originally began this journey with Chrollo was visiting places where the temperature was much colder. Thus, he now reaped the consequences for being improvident.

 

Still, Chrollo had done something that was well out of character and it caught Kurapika totally unawares. That frown only deepened, but he proceeded to slip his arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket and wind it tightly around himself. He sighed. It was warm, and _soft._ Kurapika wondered how the older man was able to keep it so meticulous and immaculate, but there was a bit of comfort in wearing it. His face brushed against the fur which lined the collar, and its feathery feel caused Kurapika to close his eyes, nose wrinkling from Chrollo’s scent which lingered amid the fabric. Musk, spice with traces of cologne permeated the coat and Kurapika couldn’t help but breathe it in thoroughly. Reveling in the aroma for moments longer, and sensing himself relaxing once again, his shoulders dipped and Kurapika had become contented, wondering just how the older man was able to make him feel so _complacent._

 

Gathering himself, he tugged at the jacket one more time and raced to catch up to his companion, coming astride the other. “Thank you.” He said intelligibly, eyes focused forward. As usual, Kurapika hid his emotions, the mask once again, unreadable on his features.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Chrollo glanced over at him, but only regarded him inquisitively. “Don’t mention it.” Why was Kurapika so intent on hiding his feelings? “It isn’t far from here to the closest inn. The village doesn’t have many, but the one I had looked into prior will suffice for our needs for the duration of our stay.”

 

Kurapika turned towards him, facing Chrollo completely and crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me you plan to steal another car?”

 

Chrollo had to admit, Kurapika still looked rather cute when he was angry or flustered. Tilting his head, he pursed his lips, but they soon contorted into a smile, “Whatever gave you that idea? You wound me, Kurapika. Do you not trust my judgement?” He paused, watching the blond for his reaction, especially with the critical look that had long since accented his visage. What resulted came exactly as Chrollo had expected.

 

The smoldering look in the Kurta’s eyes and the clear twist to his mouth was enough to provide his disgust and the fact that there was no way Kurapika would have let the idea pass without a fight. So far, the younger man had been tolerant of Chrollo’s criminal behavior, but the persistence he had in it was slowly whittling away at Kurapika´s nerves. It was bad enough that he had allowed himself to get mingled up in illegal activities to procure the eyes, but everything in between?

 

“You are not stealing another car, I won’t allow it.” Those blues seemed to darken and Chrollo could have sworn they briefly flashed scarlet. “We can find another way there.”

 

One hand came up before him, “I knew that would be your answer. Relax. I really didn’t intend to steal a car. Not this time, anyway at least. I figured we could just walk there.”

 

Kurapika sniffed, not wholly convinced. “No. No more stealing.  Either you get it legitimately or don’t get it at all.”

 

 _Classic reaction_. It was something to be expected, which came as no surprise to Chrollo, but for him, appeasing the blond in any way possible, even in the most minute form was better than flaring his temper. Kurapika surely wasn’t one to let go of things easily. “Alright. You have nothing to worry about from me in that regard, then.” Chrollo’s grin remained over his features despite his concession. Perhaps he wasn’t being fully honest or yielding when it came to Kurapika’s demands; he was still a thief at heart and there would be no changing that, Chrollo was aware of this. But he considered that perhaps, he could be swayed in altering some of his habits, even if it would be enough to ease Kurapika’s unrelenting principals.

 

Then again, a rather casuistic thought crossed his mind and his smile only broadened. One day, Chrollo thought, he would have to convert Kurapika’s psyche and reshape the way he thinks. Maybe he can convince the blond that the type of lifestyle he leads isn’t really as bad as it seems and to just _live_ a little.

 

“For some reason, I find that a bit hard to believe. Nevertheless, I will take you at your word.” Kurapika began, tone flat as he was suspicious. He wasn’t entirely convinced, but settled on seeing how things panned out. They still had their primary focus, and that was retrieving the eyes which resided in Sorbia. There was much planning to be done and dwelling on frivolities would only successful waste their time and lead them nowhere. “In any regard, lead the way.” Waving a hand dismissively, he pulled impatiently at the handle to his suitcase, not wishing to wait any longer. Damn he still hated being out in the chill air, even though the coat around him was warm and secure.

 

Never one to dawdle; Chrollo was only further amused. Well, no time like the present as they say.

 

“This way.” And Chrollo started off in the direction towards where he knew the inn resided.

 

~*~

 

Their accommodations weren't exactly lavish and Kurapika was grateful that even though the room was modest, there was at least two beds present. He picked the one furthest from the door and after settling his suitcase against the wall closest to where he stood, proceeded to flop on top of the mattress. Every part of him felt the pull of exhaustion and he grumbled to himself about why he despised traveling. Kurapika was no stranger to roughing it, but the constant moving and relocating got tiresome from time to time.

 

It would be one of many instances where he would subjected to the weariness of traveling. Such came with the territory and was the nature of his mission. Deep down it was worth all the pain to ensure he retrieved all of his clan’s missing eyes. Some mild discomfort was well worth the cost.

 

Lifting his head, the blond let his eyes train on the sound of where his companion had come to reside. Chrollo had been settling his own luggage on the other bed, but those infinite grey eyes honed in on Kurapika and never wavered as the he moved about.

 

“What?” Kurapika questioned, his cheeks heating slightly from the way Chrollo was watching him; something about his gaze had an ambiguous meaning to it. “You’re staring.”

 

Chrollo smiled. Why was he always smiling? Kurapika grunted, not completely understanding the older man and constantly bewildered by his unusual behavior. “Oh nothing in particular. Just thinking of how attractive you look while laying there wearing my coat.”

 

The heat rose further along his skin, blooming up to just beneath his ears, and he felt himself grow slightly embarrassed. He forgot he was still wearing the older man’s coat, the damnable thing was so comfortable and he looked down to see it flourished around him. The clothes he wore somehow where pulled tight over him and suddenly, Kurapika felt exposed. Swiftly, the blond tugged the ebony thing around him, instantly concealing his lithe figure from Chrollo’s prying eyes. The ensuing snicker only added to his dismay.

 

“Pervert.”

 

Turning his head, Kurapika focused elsewhere, not wanting to look at the twisted, hungry, and enticing stare that had washed over Chrollo’s features. “ _Look anywhere. Don’t look at him. Don’t focus on how it’s making you feel, or how gorgeous those eyes are beneath the dim light of the room.”_ But he couldn’t help himself, and as much as Kurapika hated it, at the behest of his own traitorous body, he turned back only to realize Chrollo was standing over him. Despite the predatory look in the older man’s eyes, there was also an underlying vein of restraint, even adoration within them.

 

Kurapika didn’t move, even when Chrollo lowered his hand to stroke his fingers along the pale skin of his cheek, the touch gentle, tender. He didn’t even move when Chrollo settled on the side of the bed, the closeness of their bodies only making Kurapika quiver. All he could do, _wanted to do_ was lean into the touches, the softness of that palm despite the mild calluses that lined Chrollo’s skin, easily mollified him. Much to his wonderment, Kurapika found himself not wishing to pull away from the older man.

 

Even when he grabbed Chrollo’s wrist as those fingers had began to trail down along the side of his neck and shoulders, aiming to stroke down over his chest, Kurapika remained firm where he was. Their eyes locked and for a few tense moments, both just staring at one another, neither making a move, while the sound of their combined breathing echoed into the stillness of the room. Kurapika’s own lips parted as he searched those alluring greys, his instincts awakening and the pull of carnal desire becoming stronger, _compelling_. Every part of him grew rigid, heat slowly welling through him, and racing down to the very nucleus of his being.

 

Part of him screamed this was _wrong,_ that he was getting too close, that he was transgressing into acts that he should not be allowed to indulge in, and every sensation was poison, toxic. While the other part of him craved and languished over the other, desiring those touches, wanting to feel Chrollo against him, feel those hands along his body, caressing his skin. Again, he trembled, caught in the rift of his emotions, almost like he was suffocating and having Chrollo so close only made him feel as if he was drowning. The older man’s gaze was so hungry it could have devoured Kurapika whole and all he could do was fall beneath its intensive persuasion.

 

Convictions be damned and in the heat of the moment, Kurapika made his decision. Hands gently curled within Chrollo’s navy blue, silken button up shirt and without warning, pulled the older man to him, a barely audible growl rumbling in the blond’s throat.

 

“Impatient, are we?” Chrollo exclaimed as he was forced down upon that succulent frame, their physiques contacting and he couldn’t help but groan in satisfaction. The blond was full of surprises and he couldn’t help but feel elated. Kurapika was surely assertive, taking every initiative thus far since they had been traveling together to formulate contact between them and Chrollo wondered if this was a sign that Kurapika was starting to come around?

 

Now, the very same blond was chasing after his lips, vigorously persistent in capturing them, those hands strenuously holding Chrollo against him while the look in those eyes shifted from ambiguity to decisive. He was really liking this gradual change in Kurapika’s behavior. The once equitable and noble Kurta was changing, becoming more malleable, more venal and for Chrollo, for the leader of the Genei Ryodan, it was the greatest thing he could have ever hoped for. Not only would this type of transition benefit his Spiders, practically guaranteeing that the vengeful boy would no longer wish to seek them out, but would also give that essential push in convincing Kurapika to finally let go.

 

Chrollo was close. _Oh so close_ in winning the boy’s heart. The concept of them being together as a couple only made the raven-head that much more ecstatic. Kurapika was beautiful, adept, successful, _perfect._ And he couldn’t help just how compelling that allure really was.

 

“Don’t speak.” Was the only thing to slip past those pertinent, rosy lips before Chrollo felt them encompass his own, drawing him instantly into a rough, demanding kiss. He was barely aware of how flush they were becoming against one another, their chests pressed together as he came to rest fixedly between Kurapika’s legs. The animalistic nature rising within the younger man’s aura fed into Chrollo’s own intuition and he grinned against those lips, resolute in giving Kurapika _exactly_ what he wanted.

 

This time, his own hands had found their way to the Kurta’s sides, tips stroking aimlessly as they explored that muscled torso, feeling every cord and thew that composed Kurapika’ body. Though as he did so, his hands had crept lower, finding the hem of the blond’s shirt, slipping it up along with his movements. Chrollo broke the kiss long enough to divest Kurapika of the restrictive article, along with his coat. When the younger man’s arms came up without hesitation or complaint, the raven-head smiled.

 

“There.” Chrollo whispered, admiring the beautiful young man beneath him. One of his hands drew teasingly down over Kurapika´s bare chest, enjoying the feel of that tender skin beneath his fingertips, “However,” he drawled, looking deep into those lovely blue eyes, “I prefer you wearing my coat while like this.” Chrollo only smiled at the bewildered expression which took over his features, but Kurapika slid his arms back through the leather sleeves.

 

Wasting no time, Chrollo dove back in, this time capturing the other’s lips and drawing the younger man into a passionate kiss. Growling, he shoved his tongue without care into Kurapika’s warm mouth and sought out that moist appendage, curling possessively around it. Just the way Chrollo moved, the hunger, the appetite, and _need,_ Kurapika became covenant to it, _bound_ and unable to resist - not that he wanted to resist, easily falling to the allure, the seduction.

 

Every part of him followed suit, body twitching, desiring, _wanting,_ arms now coming around to circle Chrollo’s back. Kurapika tugged fervently at his shirt, wanting the same done, and no barriers left between them.

 

Chrollo could only feel utterly pleased, their fierce kiss becoming more potent, teeth nearly grazing and scraping the skin of each other’s lips before he sighed, briefly pulling away. Hastily, Chrollo worked at discarding his own shirt, casting it aside without much thought or care, letting the article fall where it may and this time, focused his attention on Kurapika’s delectable neck. Running his tongue over the sensitive flesh, he left tender kisses in his wake.

 

Each deliverance, the bloom of sultriness, how his skin prickled each time Chrollo contacted it, Kurapika couldn’t hold back the throaty groan that exited his mouth.

 

Kurapika slid his arms up to coil around Chrollo’s now bare back, hands coming to rest along those shoulder blades, fingertips pressing so firmly, they threatened to penetrate the skin. The act solely let Kurapika pull them flush against one another, his back arching to ensure closeness was maintained between them.

 

The sensation, the emotion, just how impassioned Kurapika started to feel, it made him dizzy, impelled, completely _mesmerized._

 

It was as if Kurapika had become fully possessed, and yet, he tossed caution to the wind, not concerned with how entrenched he was becoming and that he only wanted this, _needed_ this. Nothing else mattered. The world around them, its sounds, all the people residing within, his objectives, all of that he cast aside for this one moment, just this very moment in time where he could finally release and be _free._ All his ambitions, every intention, his _drive,_ Kurapika succumbed to it, letting it take over him.

 

Yet, Chrollo played on each reaction, each reverberation, those lovely waves that seized control over Kurapika as he was entirely at his whims only made it that much more enticing. Chrollo’s mouth worked meticulously, but _gingerly_ along the pulse that raced just beneath, his tongue trailing over its rapid movement. The soft pants which echoed from the depths of Kurapika’s throat was like music to his ears and once he reached the base where collar met shoulder, it was then Chrollo bit down eagerly, drawing hard on the tender area without mercy.

 

Another laden pant tore from Kurapika’s parted lips, but soon turned into an animalistic groan, head instantly lulling as the younger man’s back arced to crush against Chrollo in a feverish attempt to connect them, the movement almost wild, _untamed._

 

He could barely breathe. Barely contain himself. Every nerve was alight with the electrified impulses that raged through him, and it was like molten fire, burning him nearly from within. Tighter he gripped to Chrollo’s back, nails piercing that tanned skin, invoking small rivulets of blood towards the surface. The craving, the urge, it was almost too potent, and Kurapika found himself wanting more. So much _more._

 

“Oh God.” He uttered, voice strained, heart palpitating in his chest as he felt it painfully constrict. The sensation wavered through him in its entirety and he was certain his eyes had began to shift, the scarlet color blazing within. “Please…”

 

When Chrollo was certain his attention to that delicate area would surely leave a mark, one that would show his true intent, that Kurapika would belong to no other but him, only then did he release and pull away to begin anew. He shifted in his motions as he drug his tongue over the expanse of Kurapika’s chest, listening closely to each sound the one beneath him made. Though Kurapika’s pleas had not gone unnoticed, and Chrollo found it so hard to _resist._ Every part of him wanted to pin the Kurta to the bed and take him right there. To ravage that heavenly body and taste everything that was Kurapika. Everything that he would ever be.

 

But when he reached Kurapika’s navel, Chrollo breathed in deeply of the scent the younger man emanated, delivering a few sweltering, loving kisses to the skin just above the hem of his pants before reluctantly, pulling away.

 

The absence of contact soon brought Kurapika from his trance like state, those bright, scarlet eyes landing on Chrollo, disappointment clouding their depths. “What is wrong? Why did you stop? You seem to keep doing this-”

 

A finger coming to lay against his lips cut him off and Kurapika instantly fell into reticence, though the hint of a pout marred his features. “Shh. I still don’t think the time is quite right, Kurapika. I may be ready to cross that line, but are you? Is this what you really want, and not just out of lust?” The formality to Chrollo’s voice caused Kurapika to be taken aback and a frown soon made its way over his lips.

 

It was hard, beyond _difficult,_ and Chrollo struggled with himself not fall into his own sinful desires. Granted, he needed Kurapika as much as he needed food and water, but the last thing he wanted was for Kurapika to do something he may regret later on.

 

Chrollo would only be ready once he was certain it was something Kurapika truly wanted and without question.

 

He was at a loss for words, but Chrollo’s statements rang clear and true. Kurapika wondered if indeed, he did only want the older man out of carnal desire as opposed to attachment or love.

 

_Love._

 

Was it possible he was feeling something _more_ for Chrollo? That there could be an emotional connection forming between them? Kurapika could only surmise, but without doubt, he had felt differently towards the older man, and that something… Was indeed, changing between them. All he could do however, was let it unfold.

 

A hand carded through his golden crop, the movement gentle and calming. “You should probably get some rest. We both have much to discuss tomorrow regarding our plan to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes in this area. It’s best you regain some of your strength.” With that, Chrollo pulled away completely and off the bed, leaving Kurapika alone, the feel of the older man’s touches still fresh in his mind and on his skin.

 

“Perhaps you are right and in more ways than one.” Kurapika responded simply and extricated himself from the bed long enough to pull down the blankets, slipping cozily between thereafter. Instantly, he burrowed into the softness of arctic fur, Chrollo´s coat wrapped snugly around him.

 

As his eyes started to slip closed, he felt something brush against him and he looked up long enough to see Chrollo standing over him once more as the other leaned down to plant a chaste kiss to his plush lips. He smiled once he noticed the blond had curled up within his coat. “Good night, Kurapika.” Chrollo then turned back to his own bed in order to prepare for sleep himself.

 

“Good night.” Was the last thing Kurapika said before allowing himself to slip into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as action packed as prior chapters, but considering the location and circumstance of the current pair of eyes they are going after, expect sixteen to be full of surprises and excitement. :) I definitely don't aim to disappoint.
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


	16. The Wrath of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo looks back on his past. Realizing their object, Kurapika and Chrollo plot and execute their objective to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes from Sorbia's temple. Kurapika once again struggles with his own inner demons from the pain of his own past, but comes to a very stunning conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear readers, I have managed to return again with the next installment. It's been a difficult run so far, but I am managing to at least keep this fic alive. :D However, due to my current medical issues and now with all the procedures I have to do this month, updates may or may not be slow. I am pushing for two more chapter releases this month, but uncertain if that may happen or not. But fear not! One way or the other, I will keep the updates coming. That much is a given. <3
> 
> I had a lot of fun, but also difficulty with this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. :D
> 
> Also to date, now this chapter is the longest one for RoF. God help me. D:

Not once had Chrollo ever thought he’d find himself looking back upon his past for enlightenment, or that he would be questioning anything he had previously done. For much of his life, Chrollo had just been used to doing things his way and living how he saw fit by doing whatever it took in order to survive. It made getting through each day tolerable, and every time he had been successful, the outcome seemed so much more rewarding.

 

Of course, it wasn’t a grandiose or lavish way of existing; far from it. But for the man who had spent nearly every waking moment labeled as a nobody from a city where people had no name, he had been pretty satisfied with how things had turned out.

 

It was all Chrollo had ever known and emotional luxuries were not something that he readily indulged in or relatively cared about. Things of that context were considered a setback, a  _weakness,_  something that only made people lose focus or forget who they were. The idealism of it only caused him to harbor a stronger adversity to it and thus, Chrollo became more and more emotionally detached.

 

Which was equally the same when it came down to practically anything, including murder.

 

Chrollo had never found himself harboring regrets. Even when he stood over those he targeted, watching as their existence faded and the light slowly dimmed from their eyes while they would wither and die, he felt neither sorrow or remorse. It was his way of handling the mental and physical suffering he faced during his childhood years and for how easily society willfully cast away those who were seen as nothing more than rejects.

 

For him, this was his way of responding to that type of hellish mentality - of how humanity as a whole did not care, nor was compassion something comparatively shared or given.

 

So he, just like his Spiders only plundered and marauded, took what they wanted without thought or care, lavishing in their spoils and of the anguish and misfortune they caused. Never once stopping or desiring to show any inkling of compunction for any of the acts or crimes they committed. The same could be said when Chrollo and his infamous group had participated in one of the biggest mass slaughters of all time.

 

He remembered it almost like it was yesterday. The smell of burning wood. Of blood and death. Fires blazing almost majestically around him as he oversaw the process. Chrollo watched as each one fell, how their eyes seemed to flare with hatred, shock or hopelessness. The passion so great, the desperation so high that behind the emotions it only seemed to fuel their brightest shade. Each set of eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Of a grand scarlet that only made them so much more magnificent and just how spectacular they were, like a most beautiful and rare gem.  _Just like the color of rubies._

 

Back then, it elated him. Made him feel almost like  _God._  And yet, he indulged in just how powerful and superior it made him and his Spiders feel. How they became feared, revered, and even praised.

 

But now, looking back on it, on everything he had done, especially the extinction of the Kurta Clan, Chrollo couldn’t help but feel… Different. Something inside of him stirred. Even awoken and the more his mentality began to alter towards Kurapika, the more his mindset continued to change. Seeing the younger man who was so tenacious, so strong and determined, with a passion that smoldered so deep, _so intense,_ it only made Chrollo wonder just how he really felt. Or, how he really should  _feel._

 

At one time, he had thought what he was doing had been the greatest and most satisfying thing. That it gave him the ultimate gratification.

 

Now, seeing the outcome of his own selfishness, it was then Chrollo had begun to wonder if it was all really worth it?

  
Spending time around the last remaining Kurta had given him so much more time to think. To reevaluate himself and look back on his life as a whole. Perhaps he didn’t regret all his decisions, but how he felt about the massacre now…

 

If there was one thing he could change, it would have easily been that.

 

Maybe he didn’t fully comprehend or understand the magnitude of why he was feeling the way he was, but he knew he had been slowly falling for Kurapika. At one time he wanted to kill the boy. Now, Chrollo was only wondering if he was actually falling in _love_ with him.

 

Listening to how Kurapika felt as he learned of how his clan’s eyes were being used - especially for rituals after they had always been labeled as demons - only made his heart swell for the younger man.

 

It pained Chrollo to see Kurapika this way. To see him suffer and continue to endure. To watch as he tried to carry on, despite the sorrow in those eyes. The very same ones of which Kurapika now searched for that Chrollo himself, helped harvest and unleash upon the world. Because of that, because of his decisions and of his greed, now the one person the leader of the Genei Ryodan had found himself actually caring for, only continued to be stricken while he attempted to find his own salvation.

 

The very same salvation he now tried to find within Kurapika.

 

Perhaps he was changing and experiencing a metamorphosis. Or maybe he really was only feeling remorse for Kurapika. But whatever the case may be, the desire to make things right between he and the blond was definitely strong. Chrollo wanted to erase Kurapika’s pain  _so Goddamn bad._

 

This was now his drive and reasoning to do what he must in order to win the boy’s heart, and at any cost.

 

He would see that Kurapika retrieved the eyes, and he would help regain the ones which resided in Sorbia to ease the blond’s worries. For he knew that until Kurapika completed his goal, the younger man would  _not_ rest.

 

Chrollo watched as Kurapika continued to make the final preparations for their mission. Delicate, pale fingers worked dexterously at the straps which he used to tie the multi-hued brown cloak that he remembered the blond wearing back in the desert city of Ti’alma. Silken fabric which flowed in mass abundance nearly obscured the blond’s lithe features, hiding away the body that the older man himself, enjoyed viewing. But he knew it was a necessary cover, as Kurapika had been the one to volunteer for infiltrating the inner sanctum of the temple where the eyes were held.

 

It would be no easy mission; dealing with a religious culture Chrollo knew would only prove to be a challenge, especially when those people were heavily relying on worship as a way of sustaining themselves

 

They both had remained in relative silence as Kurapika continued to finalize his own preparations. Chrollo himself had long since, readied things on his end, both of them fully aware of what their roles were to be in this mission of theirs. Of course, the changes in pressure within the air around them spoke of frustration; yet there was also an underlying vein of nervousness. It was apparent even in Kurapika´s own aura, which shimmered and flowed erratically around the younger man.

 

As such, it made Chrollo feel concern for Kurapika, something he had been harboring towards the Kurta when it seemed he was out of sorts. Once the blond was done affixing his cloak and turned to face Chrollo, it was then he arose from his position of where he had been sitting. “It really does suit you, Kurapika.” He spoke in a soft tone, and strode over to where Kurapika had been standing before a mirror the younger man had been looking at himself in.

 

Blue eyes soon met grays as Kurapika turned at the sound of Chrollo´s voice, and faced the taller man. Though before he could speak, strong arms encircled his slender waist and pulled him against the other's strong chest. One of Chrollo´s hands slipped beneath his chin, lifting it so Kurapika could completely see his face.

 

For a moment, Kurapika just stood there, practically frozen as Chrollo held him firmly, while looking into the older man’s eyes. He didn’t resist, much less attempt to thwart Chrollo from doing so as the contact, like so many other times before had incited Kurapika in feeling more passive than not. His breathing slowed, almost to an even, steady pace that he soon realized, had begun to match Chrollo’s own. The cadence of it alone was enough to cause Kurapika to slip into contentment.

 

They just stood there in silence, neither bothering to speak as Chrollo just kept Kurapika close, gazes locked upon one another as if they were trying to wordlessly convey their thoughts without physically vocalizing them.

 

It was pleasant to say the least and even then, Kurapika couldn’t find any reason to sever the embrace Chrollo held him within. Instead, he was about to close his eyes when the feel of warm, soft lips soon meshed with his own, and it was then that the Kurta truly gave in. Each time, he became more pacified, thoroughly enjoying every session in earnest, his own hands making their way to slip up and against the older man’s cheeks, cupping them gently. Chrollo didn’t even have to demand or request to be allowed entrance into Kurapika’s mouth; the blond did it willingly as those ample mounds parted and soon, their appendages were curled around one another avidly.

 

Coffee with a hint of mint suddenly flooded on his tongue, the taste unlike any other and Kurapika couldn’t help but relish in the flavor, having practically memorized the makeup of Chrollo’s own essence. He simply purred against the older man’s lips as they worked adamantly against his own despite it seemed like Chrollo fancied kissing him slowly as he did rough and possessive.

 

Kurapika breathed in, nostrils flaring from the same scents which lingered around them as Chrollo tightened those arms more firmly around him, practically seizing his lithe frame against the other’s more powerful one. Not that he complained.  _No._ The blond readily accepted the touches as he leaned into them wantonly, his concerns and fears from prior were slowly ebbing away. Each stroke of Chrollo’s palm up and along his spine successfully left him thoroughly reminded of exactly  _why_ he was beginning to see less and less reason to rebuke the raven-head. There was just something tempering in the aura Chrollo exuded, despite the older man still lacked access to his Nen.

 

It was something that still to this day Kurapika didn’t quite understand, but gradually over the time he spent around Chrollo, the more convinced he was becoming that indeed, the older man was retaining his honesty and keeping to his word. Even though for the Kurta, it was still something relatively hard to _believe._

 

Down at its core, Chrollo was still a thief who had committed heinous crimes and lead a band of criminals guilty of the same thing. But at the brunt of it all, wasn’t he, like his group just merely human after all? The longer he spent around Chrollo, it became easier for Kurapika to be convinced that perhaps, the older man was really capable of compassion and empathy. But, there was still that need for clarity as Kurapika wasn’t completely certain of Chrollo’s true stance.

 

But the man’s intentions seemed quite evident in just his recent actions alone. One thing Kurapika was good at was in lie detection. Several times he entertained the idea of using Dowsing Chain on the older man, but something in Chrollo’s own energy spoke of no reason to do so. Whatever it was, the man Kurapika remembered from his first encounter at Yorknew to the one he knew now was  _vastly_ different in contrast. As vast as it was from night to day.

 

Kurapika attempted to press himself even more securely along Chrollo’s body, fitting almost perfectly against his sculpted curvatures, feeling the other man’s heartbeat against his chest. Its lull was almost enough to pull the younger man into a languid state, nearly forgetting the world around him.

 

Deeper their kiss became as Chrollo tasted with fervency for all his blond had to offer, his own mind wanting to go blank from the swell of emotions he was experiencing. The longer he remained with Kurapika like this, the more urgent and hungry he became.

 

Like every time before, Chrollo knew not to allow things to proceed too far, the concern for jeopardizing his rapport with the younger man was a constant reminder.

 

Not that he did so out of selfishness. Quite to the contrary, it was for honest concern of violating his trust with Kurapika. What Chrollo had started to realize that his feelings had began to surpass the superfluous, becoming stronger for the young Kurta each day. Which had him wondering if he was truly experiencing love for the one person who had sought nothing but a way to cease his existence.

 

All of that didn't matter anymore for Chrollo had seen the changes slowly developing within Kurapika. The need to remain cautious hung in the back of his mind as he still considered all possibilities. However, with Kurapika´s changing mindset, Chrollo felt less likely the younger man would continue to enact on his earlier convictions, making him harbor no fear towards the blond.

 

Not that he had any fear to begin with.

 

Drawing his hand up from its position along Kurapika´s spine, he placed it on the back of that blond head, holding the younger man in place as he allowed the kiss to briefly grow more demanding, more voracious. The onset invoked a squeak of shock to exit from Kurapika’s throat, but was soon replaced by a submissive moan. Chrollo couldn't help but smile at the response.

 

Still, he felt that Kurapika wasn't ready yet to bridge the gap into the territory Chrollo wanted to explore  _oh so bad_ with the boy. So, he settled on giving those now rosy and kiss bruised lips a prominent lick before pulling away to let his attention fall upon the young man in his arms.

 

Of course, that questioning look Chrollo knew all too well adorned Kurapika´s features, but he placed a finger before him in attempt to sate his concerns.

 

“Try not to worry. I believe you will do just fine. I have plenty of faith in your abilities.”

 

A frown crossed over Kurapika´s lips. Not only was he disappointed in Chrollo´s abrupt cessation of their torrid kiss - which much to his surprise, had inadvertently calmed him at the time - but now his nervousness had resurfaced regarding his job with their current mission.

 

It wasn't that he had lack in his confidence, but rather faith in his ability from becoming too  _enraged._  The notion of a cult using his brethren's eyes in such a mannerism only unsettled him even more. His clan had suffered so much to be defiled as they had.

 

“It's not that,” Kurapika began, his hands now finding placement along Chrollo´s chest as he idly traced patterns along its clothed surface, “but the simple fact that I am not certain if I can trust in myself to not get personal if I see the eyes being used in such a disgraceful way. My clan has already endured so much…”

 

The words suddenly died in the back of his throat, and Chrollo lifted his chin again to meet at eye level, “You have every right to feel the way you do, Kurapika. But, don’t let it hinder you or stifle your thinking. If you allow yourself to become too focused on your disdain, then you may lose sight and possibly jeopardize the mission.”

 

One thing that concerned Chrollo was the simple fact that he knew of Kurapika’s temper and that the younger man could very well forget what was most important. It could ultimately cause everything they had so meticulously planned to come crashing down around them. There were many variables which precipitated Chrollo into retaining a contingency plan should something like that, arise.

 

However, in the back of his mind, Chrollo understood the reasoning for Kurapika’s contempt. It was something he had always been privy of, but until he became so closely involved with the young Kurta, it had not affected his perspective or how it made him feel. That is,  _until now._

 

Something in Kurapika’s demeanor, or maybe it was the words he spoke that caused Chrollo to feel taken aback. Not once had he ever remembered or regarded himself as a person who held concern or benevolence for most of his life, Chrollo had simply learned the world was cruel and unforgiving.

 

To survive was to steal, often taking from whoever had something to offer or profit from. People were nothing but sources for retaining substance, and Chrollo had never seen reason to feel regret towards his callous or apathetic outlook. He had been dealt an inequitable hand, and for that, the world had become indentured to him.

 

For so long, this was how he lived and never once did he ever think that would change. Now, something deep within had began to stir and he felt a pang of guilt towards everything he had forced Kurapika to endure. Just seeing the blond so distressed, especially over the prospect of his clan’s eyes being used in heinous ways was enough to make the older man begin to wonder if he had done things differently, if he had not committed to taking away everything Kurapika had loved, would the boy have been better of then he was now?

 

_“But, then would we have ever met?”_

 

Chrollo was torn, ripped asunder by his own emotions. He hated seeing Kurapika suffer, and the welling need to show remorse was something that had begun to manifest within him. Even the anguish that seemed to burn in the back of Kurapika’s eyes was enough to make Chrollo start to question his own integrity.

 

_It was his fault for everything that happened to Kurapika. All he had was himself to blame._

 

“What do you know?” The sudden question had snapped Chrollo from his contemplation, only to face Kurapika once more, vehemence evident in his eyes. “It’s not as if you completely understand what it’s like to lose someone or have someone taken from you.” For so long, all Kurapika had ever known was his own misery and despair, everything he had gone through had only twisted his sense of perception regarding people and the world around him.

 

Slowly, Kurapika had become bitter and indifferent, easily losing his faith and morality in the process. It was just so simple to believe that he was the only one who experienced the pain of loss, and that everyone else was oblivious to how he felt or that no one understood his grief. He had convinced himself of this, and became isolated from human companionship, finding that remaining in solitude was better than risking the chance of hurting someone and dragging them down into his own weak stability and mental faultiness.

 

Such possibilities always weighed heavily in the back of his mind, leaving him questioning his own acuity and if he was able to entrust that he wouldn’t just run headlong into situations without becoming reckless or hasty. These were attributes that became symptomatic with his own shortcomings, leaving Kurapika less willing to open up to those who showed him genuine concern or friendship.

 

Everything to him was always a setback and for Kurapika, his goals were all that  _mattered._

 

But now, his current mindset really had started to change. Though it did make the blond wonder if the way he once perceived things had really been what was ultimately affecting him in the negative way it had.

 

There was only going forward, no going back.

 

If he was to surpass his own limits, and finally get to the point of actually being  _liberated,_ then one thing Kurapika knew must be done was he had let go of his hate and prejudice completely _._  There was no peace to be found if he continued on as he had, despite reaching such an objective would prove to be difficult. Kurapika struggled with acceptance, as learning to forgive was definitely not a quality he found as a strong suit or that he was willing to just concede to.

 

But something about Chrollo’s more recent behaviors and just how closely connected he was becoming with the older man had him now questioning his own resistance in actually trying to understand Chrollo more than he really did.

 

It was just so hard to think about completely losing his adversity to the one person who in the end, was responsible for all his suffering. But the more he remained around Chrollo, the less he was able to hold onto those feelings.

 

He was afraid of getting too close, but now that same closeness was something he wanted more of. He  _needed_  Chrollo and couldn't understand  _why._  All he knew was that every touch, every word, just being around the older man somehow made him feel calm, and strangely, content.

 

“I know more then I let on. Trust me you are not the only one to experience loss.” Chrollo spoke softly, and placed a gentle, reassuring kiss to the top of Kurapika´s head. “I too, have lost people and know what it feels like to suffer such an outcome. We are both guilty of doing things out of apathy and callousness. But,” slowly, the older man stroked his hands up along Kurapika´s back again, the silken feeling of his cloak smooth beneath his palms. “I really want to make it up to you.”

 

He could sense the blond’s heightened and growing upset, causing him to slightly grimace. In reality, Chrollo hated seeing Kurapika this way. “However I have to.”

 

 _Love_. It was the only real explanation for why he was behaving the way he was. Chrollo was certain he was falling for Kurapika, and he had no desire to stop his descent.

 

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the sudden, but rather bizarre statement to exit the older man's lips. As vague as the remark was, he couldn't understand exactly what Chrollo meant. “Make it up to me? Aside helping me recover what you originally caused to become lost in the first place,” the younger man's focus became intent, gaze heated and Kurapika sounded way more embittered then he intended, “what else could you possibly offer me?”

 

Why was he so cold? Was he really  _that_  unable of learning to accept or being able to understand?

 

But Chrollo knew that Kurapika was only behaving out of instinct and because of a natural reaction that was caused by his own caustic nature.

 

Seeing the blond as skeptical as he was only incited Chrollo to be more  _determined_ in proving to Kurapika that even if he wasn't fully redeemable, at least he was salvageable.

 

“Just trust me. I will prove it to you as I've said. You have my word.”

 

Once again, Kurapika struggled with trying to find the gumption to believe Chrollo regardless of what he said. But so far, the older man had been loyal to every oath made to him, so Kurapika took Chrollo´s word for it.

 

It didn’t completely abate the nervousness that Kurapika felt overall, but he would wait to pass full judgement once he found out for sure exactly what Chrollo had planned. Even if up to this point, the older man had yet to do anything that made the Kurta feel suspicious of. He still wanted to be sure his companion continued to remain truthful to everything he has professed to thus far.

 

Kurapika let his arms rest against the older man’s chest, “Alright. I will refrain from further comment then and let this play out.” Still, his skepticism didn’t stop him from finding momentary enjoyment in the times they shared. Just like now where he lavished from being in the sanctity of Chrollo’s powerful arms.

 

The warmth was inviting and the way the older man held him was tender and affectionate, almost as if Kurapika himself was delicate and fragile. The idea slightly perturbed him as he was anything but, it didn’t quell the fact that he wasn’t ready to sever contact anytime soon. Nevertheless, they still had their mission to complete and as such, this moment would unfortunately have to come to an end. Regardless, Kurapika savored every last minute until such came to pass.

 

Chrollo simply tilted his head and smiled, letting his eyes rove over as much of the blond’s frame as he could, taking in the magnificent sight before reluctantly, unfurling Kurapika from his protective embrace and taking a step back from the younger man. “Thank you. I swear I will show you that you can always trust me. It may not seem like much now, all considering. But I want to change that.”

 

He could only remain hopeful that Kurapika would eventually be able to fully understand the magnitude of the feelings he was now experiencing. Back when they first began this little journey of theirs, Chrollo had not once dreamed of ever finding himself desiring Kurapika the way he did now. It still  _astonished_ him. But he couldn’t help the way the beautiful young Kurta actually made him  _feel._

 

Noting how late it was, Chrollo realized that they had extinguished more time than necessary. Backing away completely and leaving Kurapika’s warmth behind - which caused him to grunt in displeasure - his expression turned more serious, knowing that they had no more time to spare. “We really should get going. Not only have we dallied longer then we should, but we only have a small window of opportunity to complete this mission. Best not to waste that.”

 

Kurapika nodded in response, leaving his ruminative thoughts behind as he prepared mentally for the job ahead. There definitely was much to be done. “I am ready.” The sooner they completed their objective, the better.

 

~*~

 

The afternoon sun had offered what little warmth it could. Kurapika pulled the dusty brown hued fabric tightly around himself in a poor attempt to stave off the offending wind.

 

They had both decided on trekking to the temple on foot, opting for the least obvious method as they wanted to avoid detection or attention as much as possible.

 

One thing they both wanted to prevent from occurring was a repeat of what happened at Bathas. He was certain they would still need to leave the village once they acquired the eyes, but if they could do so without the possibility of becoming suspects, then they both would do whatever was necessary to ensure this.

 

“It's not much further.” Chrollo´s voice echoed over the chilling wind, its velocity had picked up since they had exited the rustic inn. Kurapika silently prayed that their excursion to the village's temple wouldn't take much longer.

 

Very few people seemed to traverse the dirt paved roads considering the time of day and less paid them any mind. Even less spared them a second glance. Kurapika had kept his face obscured by the hood of his cloak while Chrollo seemed to rely on the arctic wrappings around his forehead to conceal his odd shaped purple cross tattoo. As peculiar as they were, neither appearing endemic, they were strangely lucky none of the locals gave them much thought.

 

When they were but a few blocks away from the temple's location, it was then Chrollo stopped. “You remember what you have to do?” He eyed the young blond critically, his gray eyes carefully observing Kurapika.

 

They had spent hours pouring over notes and blueprints, outlining the details of Sorbia’s layout, as well as the temple's schematics. Kurapika was confident in his own skills. Even if he was still feeling uneasy.

 

“Of course. It's not as if we didn't go over the plan several times. I think I can handle my part.”

 

If Chrollo wasn't entirely convinced by his statement, well, the older man didn't show it. Still, the objective was clear and there was no going back now. They had to complete their mission and retrieve the eyes.

 

Kurapika will  _not_ leave Sorbia without them.

 

“I believe you. The reputation you earned precedes yourself, Kurapika, and I have personally witnessed how resourceful you can be. I do trust in you to be able to see this through to the fullest extent.” He reached forward and brushed his fingertips over the Kurta's soft cheek. “You can definitely hold your own.”

 

Kurapika didn't know why, but Chrollo´s reassuring words - even if they were rather obvious - touched him in a way that seemed to soothe his growing worries. Silently, he leaned into the warm touch, despite that he still huffed a little. “You are always so flattering.” He finally added sarcastically, though a hint of amusement laced the words.

 

“I know.” Chrollo couldn't help but smile.

 

Not wishing to delay any further, he retracted his hand and returned his focus towards the now visible foliage that was becoming less and less sparse, the flora growing in density. The canopy of trees, even the shrubby was getting thicker and thicker the closer they got to the temple, which they learned had oddly enough, sat atop a rather steep hill.

 

The breeze whisked through the leaves, causing branches to sway as it had been coming off the sea which was not too far away, salt heavy in the air around them. It was such a distinct scent which Kurapika remembered  _all too well_  from his time in Patalor. Hell, from back to his time on ships during the Hunter Exam. There was no forgetting that smell, and yet, he enjoyed the uniqueness of it and the fact that the sea itself had its own allaying effect.

 

As they reached the base of a rather long, marble staircase, Kurapika gazed at it in exasperation, not thrilled in having to climb its reaches to enter the temple, itself. One thing he noticed aside the daunting staircase were the lines of arctic strips of what appeared to be thin paper hanging from ropes of different shapes and sizes. They were positioned everywhere; around the trunks of trees, from strategically erected wooden poles that were placed around the pathway in intervals, and even from the massive archway that sat at the base of the stairs. It was as awe inspiring as it was nonplussing.

 

“Those are called paper talismans. Or Ofuda. They are used to ward off evil spirits and misfortune.” Kurapika turned to see Chrollo had come astride him, though his attention had deviated to survey the various talismans that were swaying in the breeze. “It is something customarily found at temples.”

 

For a moment, Kurapika stood in wonderment, and not just at Chrollo’s obvious insight. He knew these people to a fault were spiritual, but, down to the point that they went as far to attempt placing wards in hopes of averting evil was strangely, impeccable.

 

Not that it was dissuading him from proceeding with their mission. He had to retrieve the eyes no matter the cost. But to see something so  _elaborate_ constructed in a place that seemed so far from anomalistic definitely caught him unawares. “So, essentially these are used to rebuff anything of malicious intent?”

 

Chrollo smiled at Kurapika’s rather sharp intuition, “On a fundamental level. But it’s more for the intangible then the tangible. Don’t worry, it won’t affect us in any way. We are still going to proceed according to plan.”

 

Kurapika was still a bit wary considering his lack of experience around such a thing - he wasn’t completely oblivious - but still, seeing it up close didn’t entirely ease his concerns.

 

He merely nodded to Chrollo’s statement, affirming his ability to continue. “I understand,” gaze shifted to the protracted staircase once more, and his heartbeat seemed to increase in pace. “as I am ready to enact at any time. Just tell me when.”

 

This time, the older man’s attention turned a bit more serious, his eyes looking less soft than Kurapika had remembered from before. Indeed, their undertaking wasn’t going to be easy. Such was pretty much evident. However, there was no turning back.

 

Neither of them wanted to.

 

“Then we will follow the mission outlines as we have discussed. You are to proceed into the temple and engage in their daily worship by stating you are seeking a blessing from their God in hopes of receiving a good harvest. After you are able to infiltrate the main sanctum where the eyes are kept, I will then create a diversion in order to disrupt the ritual long enough to give you the time necessary so you can retrieve the eyes.” Chrollo breathed, retaining a firm hold on his own composure. He knew what must be done on his part, but it was also the fact of being certain that Kurapika too, would remain on his. “Once I am confident you have cleared the temple, then we will meet at our agreed rendezvous point.”

 

Kurapika allowed all the information to sink in once more and slowly processed it to ensure that he had every detail down accurately. The last thing he wished to do was compromise their mission.

 

“Duly noted. The only other question I have is, what strategy do you have in place if our mission were to fail? Do you have a contingency plan?”

 

The smile returned upon Chrollo’s lips, and he couldn’t help but allow it to broaden. It seemed that his precious blond continued to surprise him and for that, it only attracted him that much more. “As a matter of fact, I do. Either way, we will be leaving here with the eyes.”

 

Every ounce of air exited his lungs as Kurapika sighed; whereas he may have been full of confidence regarding this entire scenario, a part of him still felt ambivalence when it came to the succession of this entire mission. Not really because of Chrollo, but because of faith in himself. Still, he couldn’t allow his emotions to get the better of him.  _Not now._

 

“Alright. Then let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Kurapika was eager of course. The sooner they completed this operation, the better.

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

With that, the Kurta took to the massive, elongated staircase, slowly beginning to traverse its marble steps as Chrollo vanished into the foliage behind him.

 

~*~

 

So many smells assaulted Kurapika’s nose once he entered through the main gates of the temple. He ambled behind a brown haired male dressed in dark blue robes. The person was relatively quiet, only addressing him at first sight of his presence, and again when questioning his reasoning for visiting the temple. Which he answered without hesitation. After that, the man simply nodded and beckoned for Kurapika to follow him.

 

Tapestries depicting various scenes or symbols, lined the walls in intervals, though all were strangely intricate. Accompanying them were different objects from delicate, porcelain vases lined with carvings, to some looking like weapons of ancient composition. Candles sitting within sconces hung from the walls, adding to the slightly eerie, yet, unearthly scene. Further they descended toward the innermost room of the temple, the area only growing dimmer as they went.

 

Kurapika’s hackles arose from just the need in caution as he was already overly suspicious as is. But something in the atmosphere made him feel  _unsettled._

 

From original observation, the people of Sorbia appeared average, ordinary. Nothing seemed even remotely out of place or abnormal, especially the people that roamed the streets or meandered before storefronts. Now, as he slipped deeper into a temple filled with weird, symbolic, yet suggestive objects that appeared more occultist then not, where its people dressed in concealing robes decorated with strange symbols, and an air that felt stifling, Kurapika couldn’t help but sense that something seemed very wrong.

 

However, his breath completely hitched in his throat once they reached the inner sanctum, passing underneath a chiseled archway decorated with mysterious carvings. As he surveyed the antechamber, Kurapika finally saw the one thing he had come to Sorbia in search of.

 

There positioned on a tall, marble pedestal in the center sat what was the focal point of all his troubles. _The Scarlet Eyes._

 

Fists clenched and unclenched and his breathing seemed to increase manifold. He had to resist every urge there was to simply go after the eyes and snatch them from where they stood. Yet, doing so would be brash and easily make their mission become a fool’s errand, which was the last thing Kurapika knew he wanted to do.

 

_But it was oh so hard._

 

“ _Keep focus. Stay on task. Chrollo is relying on you to keep your cool and stay with the plan.”_

 

“You have come to seek audience with our Priestess so you can pray to our sea God in hopes of being granted a blessing?” A voice called from his left and instantly Kurapika turned his head, blue eyes straining to focus amid the dim lighting of the room. A tall figure strode out of the shadows, positioning themselves before the seemingly perturbed blond, though the person’s face was obscured by the hood of their dark blue robes.

 

A sudden sensation of apprehension washed over him and the younger man couldn’t help but unconsciously take a step back from the encroaching figure. Something in their aura felt pervading, almost as if it made his innards, twist. The air grew heavy, thick, making it feel as if it was hard to breathe. And yet, Kurapika remained firmly in place, keeping hold on his composure and fortitude.

 

“Yes. I have come seeking a blessing in hopes of having a bountiful harvest for my crops. I am but a simple farmer looking to increase my trade.” He kept his voice low, concise, pushing down the impulse to tremble, hiding the affliction he was experiencing.

 

The pause that ensued between them was long and perturbing, though he kept peering from beneath the rim of his hood towards where the eyes sat.

 

The figure remained before him, almost as if they were studying him. Weighing. Calculating. Like a predator sizing its prey. Kurapika shifted beneath their fixated stare, though he still could not see their face. But their energy spoke otherwise and it was everything Kurapika could do to not lash out. “Lower your own hood so we can see your face.”

 

At that moment, Kurapika’s heart went to beating rhythmically in his own chest, his mind now swirling with a myriad of emotions, thinking quickly on exactly how to handle such a change in his now uncertain situation. One factor he and Chrollo never took into account was the possibility of him needing to expose himself at any time and risk not being recognized as a local. Now he was being impelled to reveal his face, which only added to the blond’s growing list of worries.

 

As he lifted his hands to curl his fingers around the hood to his cloak, a soft voice almost like melodious chimes beckoned from the stillness, bringing a halt to everyone in the room. “It appears we have a guest.” Another figure emerged from the darkness, though this time, the person was slender and wiry, their robes were a mix of white and dark red hues with dark blue patterns in the form of symbols Kurapika didn’t recognize along hemming and sleeves. Slowly, the hood was pushed back to reveal a young woman with long, black hair in various braids with hauntingly dark eyes.

 

He was instantly taken aback, body nearly frozen in place as he took a few deep breaths, putting a leash once more on his composure which threatened to ebb away. One thing he noticed was her vernal features, which made her appear childlike, though she couldn’t have been much younger then he was. Her lips were a ruby red, which glinted in the darkness, appearing like two dazzling gems as she smiled.

 

“Let’s get a better look at you.” She purred, voice like silk as she approached Kurapika, eyes boring into him as if she was looking into the very reaches of his soul. He could sense her gaze over his body, regarding him in an intimate way and without warning, he felt vulnerable.

 

Swallowing hard, pushing down the urgency to retaliate, he grasped his hood and lowered it, allowing the woman and those around her to finally see his visage.

 

“You certainly are pretty,” Soundlessly, she closed the gap between them, hand coming to rest against his cheek. Her skin was cool to the touch and he had to resist the instinct to flinch, “but not someone who appears suspicious or duplicitous. You may proceed forth.” Retracting her fingers from his skin, she beckoned him forth, walking over to where their most divine treasure, resided. Kurapika hesitated, but only scantly, and went to stand just before the dais where the marble pedestal was.

 

“Since you have been accepted in joining our most sacred prayer, we ask that you kneel before thine eyes, and join us in offering thanks to our most holy one who has bestowed us with a great many blessings. Have you brought something for an offering?”

 

Reaching into the pouch which he had kept at his waist, fingers dug numbly into its contents searching for the object Chrollo had advised he bring, after telling him that before he would be allowed to partake in their prayer ceremony, he would need to provide an offering for their God. As he searched for the trinket of importance, he grazed over something smooth, something mitigating. For a moment, his hand lingered there as he felt its shape and texture, wanting to curl those digits around it, but reluctantly pulled away and resumed his inspection until he found the object of desire.

 

In the back of his mind, he settled on later retrieving the special object that was usually shaped like a heart with its delicate colors. The very same one with its mysterious origins that seemed to always relax him. But, he curled his fingers around what he had dug into his pouch for and pulled out a string of various shells, then held it out before the young Priestess.

 

“Ah yes, that will be sufficient.” She spoke approvingly and reached out to take the proffered trinket from Kurapika´s hand, leaning over to place it at the base of the pedestal. “Now, if you will please, kneel before the dais.”

 

The entire situation still felt wrong.  _Very, very wrong._  But, he wasted no time and got to his knees, coming to rest on the dull looking carpeting that lined the ground beneath him. Simultaneously, everyone else in the room lowered to the ground around him, heads bowed in the process.

 

In a graceful, eloquent motion, the young woman slid up onto the dais and came to reside next to the carved pedestal.

 

She raised her arms, hands in the air with fingers splayed. “My brothers and sisters, we have gathered today to offer our prayers and to worship the God who has watched over us and protected us for generations. Today, we give that thanks through the precious treasure which our savior has graciously bestowed upon us.”

 

Like that of a graceful swan, she turned seamlessly around, her robes flowing unhindered about her as she came to face the ornately carved pedestal, hands now just above the canister housing the eyes. Their vibrant like color appeared to glow preternaturally underneath the shade of the room.

 

“Eyes. Something that is said to be a gateway into the soul, but also as a gateway to see beyond the veil.” Lower the woman's digits came, descending towards the top of the canister until they came into contact with it. Then, she curled them almost possessively around it. “However,” she breathed, her gaze which seemed dark, maniacal, landed upon those who had remained prostrated and the look alone made Kurapika shiver, “these eyes, the very ones of a ethereal red hue are neither human or animal, but that of infernal creation.” Lower the woman’s hands went, now grasping the sides of the canister almost gleefully. “But our God has graciously accepted these otherworldly eyes as link for us to commune with him.”

 

The words which the Priestess spoke didn’t take long to sink in and Kurapika found himself trembling, struggling to contend with his waning temperance. He felt his own blood thrumming within his ears, each word an utterance that only evoked long, painful memories.

 

All the lone Kurta could think of was how his clan was persecuted for their differences. For being accursed by a simple genetic oddity that granted them the ability to change their eyes to a bright red, and how they lived  _forsaken_ because of it. Now, to hear something so ironic, so impertinent, so contemptible, it was all he could do from simply lashing out.

 

Unconsciously, he felt his hands curl into the moth eaten carpet beneath him as he ground his teeth, finding it nearly impossible to suppress the savage rage growing within. He wasn’t sure if any of them had noticed the changes with him, but he didn’t care. It was like something else was completely taking over him.

 

“How can you be so despicable?” When he had obtained the gall to speak, Kurapika did not know. All he could focus on was how outraged he felt. “How can you casually desecrate the dead? Then not even feel compunction for it?” As the words left past his lips, the blond rose, becoming erect and letting his vision fall upon them, his eyes now glowing scarlet and inflamed amidst the shadow. It was now he let his true nature show. “Unforgivable.”

 

Silence deadened the flow within the room before a sudden cacophony of voices resonated in the air and soon, chaos descended around them.

 

~*~

 

Chrollo breathed in slowly; everything around him had fallen into silence and he remained stationary within one of the less traveled corridors of the temple. The penumbra grew heavy, seeming to thicken the air around him, making him proceed with caution, and keep his defenses profoundly raised. He had lost sight of Kurapika the moment he and those hooded figures had disappeared into the passageway that lead into the inner sanctum. But, he could just barely feel the boy’s heightened energy despite the lack of access to his Nen through his own innate abilities. It was faint, but it  _was_ there.

 

Keeping to the shadows was easy, especially for someone like him. He moved soundlessly, not even an echo of his footsteps to profess his ubiety and followed in the direction Kurapika went earlier, preparing to position himself as according to plan.

 

Once he got close enough to sense the presence of those who resided within the chamber, Chrollo waited patiently, devising the right time to enact, and thrust everything into pandemonium.

 

Everything had gone pin drop quiet aside the hushed voices that arose from within the chamber before him, when the atmosphere suddenly fluctuated and the hairs on the back of his neck, arose. It didn’t take long as the soft, barely audible conversation suddenly changed into a emphatic uproar and instantly drew the Spider Head’s attention. Right away he suspected what had happened as the plans he concocted evaporated in a matter of minutes, realizing that now, their mission had ultimately been compromised.

 

_Dammit Kurapika._

 

How did he know this was going to happen?

 

Closer he inched towards the barely parted doors that separated him from the chamber where the blond now was, attuning his hearing as much as possible to listen to the commotion from within.

 

“Unforgivable.”

 

Kurapika. He could tell the anger in his voice was a simmering thunderstorm waiting to be unleashed. The other had lost his composure and somehow, Chrollo had nearly bet that an incident like that was going to occur even though he placed his faith in the younger man. Still, he made no motion to intervene.  _Not yet._ Instead, he continued on listening to see how the situation played out.

 

A soft gasp ensued followed by the voice of a woman. Chrollo stiffened.

 

“You’re one of them. I heard the Kurta clan was extinct. Never thought one of them still existed.”

 

“Well, you were definitely misinformed. While my clan may be gone, I am very much alive.”

 

“That I can very well see. But perhaps, this changes things. We may not need this after all.”

 

A sound of shifting told Chrollo there was an altering in positions and he allowed himself to reside closer to the entrance, giving him the vantage of being able to view the inside of the chamber while remaining hidden.

 

He noticed Kurapika was standing, surrounded by several hooded figures, while a woman who looked young wearing white and red robes was watching the Kurta with perverse interest.

 

For a moment he could see the young blond tense beneath the woman's accusatory stare, though the hint of seduction wavered just beneath the surface. Though once her delicate fingers came up and cupped his cheeks, lowering her face close to his did Chrollo feel himself stiffen. The act of someone touching his precious angel did  _not_ sit well with him.  _At all._

 

Again, the raven-head made no step to cull the events from occurring, only waiting to see how far this would go before he finally had enough.

 

“D-Don’t touch me!” Kurapika hissed, attempting to shy away from the woman's hands on him. His own hands tried to grapple at her arms and sever their contact. “Stay away!”

 

“You really are quite pretty. For a male anyway.” Her voice became more sultry, and filled with heat. The way she moved made Chrollo twitch, but he was still interested to see how Kurapika was going to react.

 

Further down they traveled, index finger trailing over Kurapika´s clothes, the smile which inched over her dark painted lips spoke of hidden desire. Yet, she tilted her head, watching him thoughtfully as he seemed to be repulsed by her unwanted caress. Then, she focused back on his flaring eyes, and abruptly, she snatched his face again harshly. Closing the gap, she came within mere inches of him. “But that doesn’t change a thing. You are a fine specimen. One which is alive and better than those lifeless eyes floating in that jar.”

 

Out of nowhere, the reflection of something metallic caught his attention and it didn't take long for Kurapika to realize that the young woman had produced a long, ceremonial dagger, its tip aimed straight at his throat. Swallowing hard, he attempted to step backwards and out of her grasp, but she held to him firmly, her nails biting into his pale skin.

 

“What do you plan to do? Kill me and gouge out my eyes?” He spit venomously, the sarcasm to his words mocking her every advancement.

 

Her smile only grew more malicious, the tip of the dagger pressing roughly against his flesh. “So long as you don't give me a reason to, then you shall remain here, aiding in our cause.” And without much thought, she closed the meager space between them, her lips roughly encompassing Kurapika´s as she forced him into a unwanted kiss. The blond’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as the loud resonance of metal clinking announced the materializing of his chains. Several of them began snaking behind her in response.

 

This time, there was no belaying in action for the moment that wench touched her foul lips to Kurapika´s own, Chrollo felt his own disgust, swell. Granted he was a thief, but no one stole from him what he already planned to steal or had already acquired. Kurapika was his and his,  _alone._  No one put their hands on his precious angel.

 

Slipping a hand beneath the sable hued coat he wore, Chrollo retrieved his Benz knife and ducked fluidly into the room without a sound. The first dropped in a crumpled heap, creating a dull thud as the figure went down. One by one, they were felled before the rest took notice of his presence, the Priestess taking on a look more of shock then surprise.

 

“We have an intruder in our midst.” She slurred this time, her nails sinking dangerously close to piercing the flesh of Kurapika´s cheek, eyes flashing wickedly. “It seems someone has come for you, precious.”

 

Chrollo stood erect this time as Kurapika's eyes found his own, though the younger man seemed more relieved then not. “Your assumptions are correct.” Hand flexed around the hilt of the knife, realizing that the remaining hooded figures had started to surround him, forming a ring. “But I wouldn't go as far to say he belongs to you.”

 

“Oh?” She barely registered Kurapika's chains snaking around her wrist, coiling tightly around it. “Is this pretty boy your paramour?” Little by little he made them taut, ring finger ensuring the one attached to it remained inflexible, holding his wrist in place as his gaze locked with Chrollo´s once more.

 

Like he understood, and just from the older man's demeanor alone, Kurapika nodded just barely, knowing what he must do. He was thoroughly prepared to fight his way out.

 

“Perhaps.” Chrollo spoke simply and lunged forward like a viper, aiming for the nearest person to him while Kurapika simultaneously pulled his right arm back, turning in the process to jerk his chains. The momentum caused the woman to twist and falter to the ground face first, the sound of the impact echoing into the air.

 

Breathing heavily, he peeked over his shoulder, attention drawing from the crumpled shape of the Priestess to land on Chrollo as he was casting one of the hooded people aside, “No killing.” Kurapika called over the din, and Chrollo faced him nonchalantly. “I'm almost certain that knife is poisoned.”

 

“It is.” He confirmed as he jerked his left fist this time, cold cocking the next challenger in the jaw, dropping them instantly.

 

“Still! Don't kill anyone! Just knock them out.”

 

The older man raised his eyebrow at the statement, but said nothing. Rather, his focus lingered on the remaining cultists, bringing a denouement to their assault one by one.

 

However, the distraction caused a momentary lapse in Kurapika’s judgement, not realizing that the Priestess had regained her kinesthesia once more, and returned to her feet. He only had moments to spare in dodging the cold steel that came readily at his face again, this time with more precision, the tip scraping over the surface of pale skin, leaving a superficial wound on his cheek.

 

Once realization of his position finally hit, Kurapika rounded on the woman, lashing out once again with his chains, though either by sheer luck or will, the young woman dodged easily, this time, hurling forward, the dagger aimed at puncturing his shoulder. How she was able to maneuver so easily, only frustrated Kurapika. She was quick, nimble, and gliding effortlessly around him.

 

Taking a few steps back, the Kurta hissed, raising up his arm as one of his chains came to ward off another attack by the woman’s dagger. The delirious look in her eyes spoke of true mania and Kurapika knew this woman was definitely not someone to trifle with. “You aren’t going to win this one, precious. Give it up.”

 

As the words left the Priestess’s dark lips, Kurapika barely had time to react for the woman lashed with deadly accuracy, springing behind him despite her thick robes and quickly placed the dagger’s blade against his throat again.  _Damnit, how did she do that?_  He could practically feel the satisfaction emanating off the woman as she smiled against his ear. “Now don’t move, precious. You wouldn’t want anything to happen now, would you?”

 

Kurapika hissed, but did not move, knowing that one slip would cause the blade against his skin to easily sink in. Slowly, he lowered his chains, the woman watching him closely, ready for any signs of retaliation. At that point, it seemed relatively futile, his situation only growing worse when he felt the woman’s hold on him abruptly loosen and fall away as she collapsed to the ground once more.   

 

“I would have to say that was a pretty close call.” Kurapika turned to see Chrollo standing there, flexing his hand before leaving his side to dispatch the remaining cultists.

 

When the last of the sect was brought to their knees with the sounds of heavy grunting and moaning filling the air did the odd pair stop to survey the final effect the onslaught had invoked. Kurapika took a step back, catching his breath and prepared to collect the eyes, their radiance still gleaming within the haze that now drifted in the air.

 

It felt like so long and with quivering fingers, the Kurta took a shaky step towards the dais, arms outstretched when something halted his movement. Looking down, he noticed a hand clutched to the hem of his cloak. Kurapika frowned discontentedly.

 

“You’re a demon. There is no possibility you’re human.” Her voice rang out through the stillness of the room, eyes flickering with hatred. “But your eyes, we need them! There is no way I will let you abandon us now!”

 

The woman’s confession and severity of her words was enough to cause anger to swell within Kurapika, his lips contorting in disgust. “You are the one who should not be talking. If you think I will subject myself to your morbid ideals, then you are deluding yourself.” Jerking his leg forward, he attempted to dislodge her grip from his clothing, ready to just collect the eyes and be gone from the damn accursed temple.

 

But she did not retract nor let go, fingers only coiling tighter, “Such insolence! You will rue! Death follows you! A scourge of the Earth and will wrought nothing but destruction!”

 

Every ounce of incrimination in her voice was enough to beget Kurapika's own abhorrence, and it took every ounce of his own resistance to keep from unleashing his own savage anger upon the woman. Brighter his eyes flashed in their scarlet hue; deadly,  _threatening._

 

“The only one here who is a demon is you who cruelly defiles the bodies of the dead for their own sick, and twisted benefit.” Again he attempted to shake the her off of him, this time more riotously then before. “Now, let go of me!” He growled, completely pulling from her hold and ascended the steps to the dais, coming to stand just before the pedestal. Eagerly, he plucked the canister from its surface and sighed, then turned his attention to Chrollo who watched him, still partially obscured by the darkness.

 

He could see the pain that still wavered beneath the younger man’s eyes. The burdens of his past were as present as ever.

 

It was then Chrollo _truly_ felt regret. He despised what he had done to Kurapika.

 

“Can we get the hell out of here? This place is just giving me the creeps.”

 

Coming closer to Kurapika, he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, eyes flickering with concern. ”I have mapped out all exits from within the temple. The closest one to this room will bring us to the forest surrounding this place.”

 

Kurapika nodded, “Then lets go. I don’t want to be here any longer than necessary.”

 

Leading them from the room, Chrollo beckoned for his companion to follow, ignoring the unconscious or dead bodies that littered the room. As they passed beneath the archway that lead out of the massive chamber, a voice bellowed out, “You will pay for this! Mark my words! Sorrow is all you will find!” Kurapika blotted the woman from her mind, not wanting her to afflict him anymore then she had and continued walking, staying behind the older man. “Come back damn you! Come back!” Her voice trailing behind them as they tracked back through the corridors, leaving her behind.

 

Finally the darkness bid to light as they came towards the back of the temple and Kurapika had to shield his eyes, arm clutching tighter to the canister that he held protectively underneath it. Chrollo came up beside him. “Not quite as I had planned, but at least we did recover the eyes, nonetheless.”

 

“Yes.” He kept his attention forward, not looking at the man beside him. The sky had turned an ashen grey, obscuring the sun that was now sitting low on the horizon. Everything he had endured remained fresh in his mind, making it so difficult to forget. Never had he thought his past would continue to haunt him, but his ghosts were still there.  _Always there._ Even if his clan had long since moved on.

 

“We should probably get going. Best not to linger. Like last time, we will need to leave Sorbia as soon as we are able.” Looking down, Chrollo briefly tightened his grip on the blond’s shoulder.

 

“Agreed.” Came the quiet response, wrapping the cloak more around his lithe frame, hiding the eyes from view. “I just want to be far away from here.”

 

~*~

 

Kurapika sat on the side of the bed, slender fingers gripping onto a solid object that was in the shape of a heart, tips idly stroking over its glossy surface as he seemed deep in thought. He had focused on the depth of the colors, taking note of the golden flecks and how embedded they were into its green and red swirls, still musing over how he managed to find such an arcane like object.

 

The food Chrollo had ordered them for dinner remained unfinished, finding that his appetite just wasn’t there. Ever since they had returned to the inn with the eyes, Kurapika didn’t really feel himself, almost as if he was experiencing a complete disconnect. Chrollo had attempted on several occasions to make conversation with him, and the blond all but ignored him. For the most part, the older man left him to his rumination.

 

Never had he thought his journey to recover the rest of his clan’s missing eyes would have brought him so close to the shadows of his past, and that it could easily reopen old wounds. But the more he thought on it, more it seemed that could very well be the case. Even as much as he wanted to abolish the horrors he once endured, the imprint always remained. Something held him back, and kept him tied to a life that was long since, gone. It prevented him from moving forward, always there shadowing him and he just couldn’t seem to erase it from his existence.

 

How he _hated_ it. Being tied down by the echoes of the past as it always seemed inescapable.

 

It was a weight he no longer wanted nor desired to carry.

 

There was so much blame, and yet, none of it eased his wearied mind.

 

“Are you going to be okay? You really do have me concerned, Kurapika.”

 

The older man’s voice was enough to tug him from his contemplation, and Kurapika looked up to see Chrollo had come to stand beside him before taking a seat on the mattress.  He pouted, but said nothing.

 

There was just nothing to say. No way to express his emotions for in the back of his mind, he still attributed Chrollo for the reason he was still in the position he was. Everything that occurred since that fateful night, and for all the misery he suffered was because of the very person who now sat beside him. The struggle to erase that very aspect from his mindset was still so difficult, even though his mother’s vision had been polar opposite of his own. He wanted to believe, he  _needed_ to.

 

But how could he when all he could do was see Chrollo as a monster?

 

_“Because you haven’t let go. You still cling to something that you cannot change.”_

 

Change. Just like the seasons, so did people. Was he able to do this? Was it even possible for someone like Chrollo?

 

“Kurapika.” The older man called again, this time, he felt a hand along his back, slowly stroking it, the sensation, consoling.

 

Blue eyes turned in the other’s direction and once again, they were laced by anguish and grief. Chrollo couldn’t help the pang that abruptly hit him right in the chest.

 

The silence between them stretched on for agonizing minutes before Kurapika breathed in sharply, and Chrollo prepared for the tempest the blond would surely unleash.

 

“There is something I have to know. Something I _must_ know. Because I can’t even sleep without it pervading my dreams.” It was now or never. He had to find out exactly what the older man was thinking. If he was to find the ability to move on, if he was to lay everything to rest, to bury his demons, this would be the way.  _The only way._  Kurapika knew he felt something for Chrollo, that his heart fluttered every time he was in the man’s presence and every time they touched. There was just so much holding him back from forming the connection he was sure was growing between them. “But do you ever feel remorse for anything you have done? Or care about those you have hurt by your actions?”

 

Chrollo knew this day would come. He had been certain of it for a long time now. It was a redemption that he had to face. There was no escaping it. Not that he wanted to. At one time, he would have simply balked at the notion.

 

Now that Kurapika had altered something within him and caused him to feel emotions that he never once thought he’d ever experience, all he wanted to do was give the young man every reason to trust him. Chrollo wanted Kurapika see that he was more than a monster that didn’t care for life and that he was just a simple man, a human beneath all the blood that coated his hands.

 

Retracting his hand, the corners of his lips downturned, and it was then Chrollo’s gaze landed on the canister which sat on the small table across the room. The eyes that he had once harvested, floated inertly amid the liquid which held them. “To say I did would be a lie,” he paused, watching the eyes languidly, “for I do not regret every decision I have made. Many people I have crossed, many lives I had taken. But there is one thing I will admit that I do regret.”

 

He could feel Kurapika’s eyes upon him. Intent. Severe. The boy’s aura heightened and there was both eagerness and bewilderment in the air around him. Yet, Chrollo could tell that the younger man wasn’t satisfied. “What exactly do you feel regret for, then?” He asked slowly.

 

“For everything I have done to you.”

 

Again silence ensued between them before Kurapika was actually find the will to speak, “For everything you have done to me? Are you saying you regret killing my clan, my parents and taking everything away from me?” Though his response was more caustic than not.

 

This time, Chrollo returned his focus to him and, Kurapika was shocked by what he saw. “I regret what my decision has done to you. While I may not go back and change what I have done, I do hate the fact that I ultimately caused you so much sorrow and pain. There isn’t a day that goes by now where I feel bad for everything I have put your through.” One hand came up and cupped the blond’s cheek, thumb stroking tenderly over the pale flesh where the cut once was before it was healed. “I am sorry, Kurapika.”

 

Every ounce of oxygen evaporated from his lungs as Kurapika had thought someone literally punched him in the chest. There was definitely so much to digest and hearing Chrollo’s confession only made it that much more difficult to parse. Tears began to well in the back of his eyes, fighting back the myriad of emotions that now began to swell within. “Do you really understand the magnitude of what you just said? You have done so much to me, so much that I don’t even know how I manage anymore. I hated you for so long and wanted to see you die because of it. Now to hear this -”

 

Chrollo placed his thumb before the blond’s lips, ceasing his growing rage, willing him to stop, “You may not believe me now, and I am not expecting you to forgive either, but I cannot sit back and do nothing. I have done more damage to you that does not justify it. What I can say is, I want you to know how I feel and that that I wish I could erase all your pain. It hurts me to see you like this, Kurapika.”

 

With his other hand, he reached for Kurapika´s own hand that held the one object the younger man seemed to hold dear and closed his fingers around those slender digits, bringing it up between them. Kurapika watched as he did so, confusion working its way over his features. “I don’t understand.”

 

This time, Chrollo covered his hand completely over Kurapika’s.

 

“What you hold is called a heart stone. They are given to those by a person who is professing how they feel about someone. Like love,” he paused, gauging Kurapika’s reactions as the younger man’s eyes seemed to go wide with the realization, “I gave it to you imbued with my energy in hopes it would help you find peace. Because,” this time Chrollo breathed in slowly, looking directly into the Kurta’s eyes, “I am falling for you, Kurapika. Because… I love you.”

 

Unconsciously, he trailed his fingers down over Kurapika’s chest, stroking over the object that resided just beneath. He could feel the ornate chain and its dangling crystals before slowly pulling away. “I have long since… Felt this way.” Chrollo turned away, now unable to face the man before him, the scrutiny heavy in his own mind.

 

But his suspicions were proven wrong when Kurapika cupped his face and forced him to look at the blond once more, crystalline rivers streaking down those beautiful cheeks, “That is all I needed to hear.” Before he knew it, Kurapika’s lips had covered his own, pulling him into a slow, affectionate kiss, the taste of salt upon them.

 

Not caring to disrupt the moment, Chrollo simply let Kurapika do as he willed, relieved at least, the young blond didn’t hate him. Or at least, he wasn’t being rejected. For inestimable moments, they remained that way, just kissing each other, finding comfort in each other’s company and Chrollo was just glad Kurapika didn’t run.

 

“Maybe now I can finally let go and say I just may feel the same way.” Kurapika whispered against Chrollo’s lips and for once, he didn’t feel as if he was lying to himself. His mother was right. She had _always_ been right.

 

Perhaps now he would be able to move on. Perhaps it was finally time to lay the ghosts of the past to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I have to say, the biggest struggle for me was writing Chrollo's introspection. Normally, since writing AiC (my side fic told from Chrollo's PoV that connects with this one) I had been finding that writing from Chrollo's perspective wasn't as difficult as I had anticipated. But this one, literally gave me fits. The entire chapter itself was hard to write for, but basically trying to convey how Chrollo was starting to see that his decisions in the past was ultimately what was still afflicting Kurapika and for him to feel regret towards that wasn't something I found easy to type up, especially with trying to keep it sounding honest or legitimate. 
> 
> But we are finally making some headway! Things are only going to get more interesting in the upcoming chapters. ;D
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


	17. Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Kurapika prepare to leave Sorbia and head towards their next destination where a pair of Scarlet Eyes is said to be. However, as they try to leave, they are waylayed. Meanwhile, Kurapika is still trying to sort out his feelings regarding Chrollo despite the older man's confession, uncertain on exactly *why* he wants his former enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. I have come with yet another installment. Currently, I have manged to return to a semblance of releasing at normal intervals despite I am still dealing with a barrage of continuous health issues. But I really had a lot of fun writing this, especially now that I am beginning to get these two where I want them. It's only going to get better from here. :)
> 
> As always, thanks to Sweets Dreamer for beta'ing this fic! She has been a big help. <33

“Wake up, Kurapika.”

 

It was like a dream, the shifting of visions and the softness of touch. There was something beautiful about the scenery, something enticing that kept him from wishing to answer the gentle calling of someone that seemed so distant, so far away. Yet, he stirred slowly, finding that his head, hurt. _A possible headache, perhaps?_ But, one eye opened to the blur of light within the room and it took him more moments than he dared to count, finally able to adjust to the sun that had inevitably been washing over him. Soon, those vibrant blues landed on a silhouette and a figure came into view.

 

_Chrollo._

 

The man’s deep greys were staring at him, almost as if they were intentionally boring into him, but there was a look within that spoke more of amusement as opposed to being crucial. Then again, it was possible the older man was being urgent about something.

 

Kurapika groaned and lifted himself up off the bed shakily, one hand had came to rest against his temple as he tried to steady himself. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.” He murmured as he lifted his head to look directly at the older man who had thankfully, been holding a cup of coffee and was handing it to him. The weary blond took the mug without hesitation. “What time is it?” 

 

He looked at Kurapika thoughtfully as the mug was accepted and taken from his hand, the younger man not wasting time to draw off of its contents. “Its nine am. You seemed to be sleeping pretty deeply.”

 

Though the events from the night before were a little hazy, what that did stick out prominently was Chrollo´s confession. It had been the one thing that he had long since - and desperately - been wanting to hear.

 

As unexpected the notion was - Kurapika had not thoroughly believed Chrollo would have ever admitted his shame - it was something he was trying still to adjust to. The aspect of it had now changed things between them, but for the young blond, it was relieving.

 

For so long, Kurapika carried the burdens of his past, held down by the weight of his pain and chained by his hate. To lose that had frightened and nonplussed him for so long. But now, even as he gazed deep into Chrollo´s eyes, he couldn't muster the ability to do so.

 

_He just didn't have it in him, anymore._

 

There were other feelings amid the negative that suppressed his desire. His _convictions._ No longer had Kurapika found the will or incentive to kill the older man, but found himself growing more attracted. More _attached._ There was an emotional connection forming, a link which he had not seen before. But now, he had begun to _feel_ it.

 

Not once had he ever envisioned this happening or that he would have come to share a mutual understanding, much less harbor emotions towards the man. All he could remember was how much he had come to loathe Chrollo, that he had long since blamed the man for everything which had come to pass in his life, including all his misery and tribulation. Even then, it was still hard to conceive that in such a relative short amount of time being around the raven-head was enough to sway his mindset.

 

Still, there was that underlying vein magnetism which kept him from completely enacting on dismissing the fact things were indeed, changing between them. That simply put, Kurapika was finding himself falling more and more into Chrollo’s web then he cared to admit. But the further he fell, the less he wanted to break free. There was just no relenting and the young Kurta knew this. As execrable as it may seem, the lack of disgust did not upset him in any way. Quite to the contrary, Kurapika began to find himself only becoming more _accepting_ of how his situation had become.

 

He was indeed, enraptured by Chrollo. The older man easily fascinated him, enjoying the other’s company with relative ease. Nothing in his aura gave Kurapika anymore reason to increase his wards and remain wary of him. Even if he was still taken aback by how willing he was in allowing Chrollo to get so close to him. So many times he had convinced himself that he would never allow himself to ever come to trust, or harbor anything other than indifference when it came down to the time they spent while on this little journey of theirs.

 

But now, the situation had developed into something different. Into one where Kurapika had found his now former enemy showing feelings towards him. The very same person who had practically convinced him of finally extricating from all he had ever known in favor of acceptance. Too long he had held onto his hate and contempt, which only prevented him from seeing the truth, and from seeing exactly what was keeping him from ever finding the solace he had been seeking for so, so long.

 

Now that radiance, that peace he so desperately needed, stared back at him, those eyes not only were filled with urgency, but also concern. This time, Kurapika straightened himself completely, having felt the ache in his head slowly beginning to dull and brought himself closer to Chrollo, though he never severed eye contact with the older man.

 

“The hell…? I can’t believe I had slept so long. Why didn’t you wake me sooner?”

 

Kurapika was a bit sullen at being allowed to sleep as long as he did. Perhaps he needed the rest, but he did remember that after the events that transpired at Sorbia’s temple the night before, it wouldn’t be long before he and Chrollo would need to move and quickly, neither of them wanting to deal with the cultists anymore then they had.

 

That woman’s face, her sickening aura and how she touched him, her foul lips upon his own, it was almost impossible to erase the imagery from his mind. He remembered washing his face, showering and brushing his teeth so many times after they had returned, but he couldn’t seem to abolish the feel of her hands on him and her taste from his mouth. Even now, the memory of it left him feeling cold and repulsed, finding that only being in the sanctity of Chrollo’s presence gave him the ability to even remotely ease the encroaching sensations.

 

“You looked so peaceful while you slumbered, I didn’t want to wake you,” Chrollo watched the blond carefully, noticing the gap between them had slightly decreased as the younger man had inadvertently, moved closer, causing him to smile at the gesture, “and besides, you needed the rest. Especially after everything you have endured, recently.” He lifted a hand to let his broad fingers brush aside a few errant lockes from Kurapika’s visage, admiring his stunning, lurid blue eyes. Kurapika was as beautiful as ever, the faint rays of the sun making his hair reflective, giving that illusion of a golden halo surrounding his head. Indeed, Kurapika was breathtaking and Chrollo simply could not help himself.

 

Slowly, his hand slid its way along the boy’s cheek, and came to rest there as Kurapika instantly tilted his head, leaning into the touch, eyes closing. They sat in respective silence, Chrollo’s fingertips gently caressing his pale skin. It was tender moments like these that kept Kurapika from being elusive. The blond still didn't know why though he tried to rationalize it, but Chrollo had a way of placating him and he was grateful. He didn't vocalize it - maybe he should - but his actions alone said so much already.

 

“I bet you were staring, weren't you?” Kurapika was unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice, almost certain that Chrollo had watched him while he slept. But the thought soon brought heat to his cheeks, the color of fuchsia rising along his pallid skin and despite he wanted to hide it, he neglected to do so. He could feel the older man ogling him, and the Kurta could only fidget beneath the weighted stare. “And don't you dare try to tell me that you was only merely observing. I have noticed the way you look at me, Chrollo Lucifer. It would not surprise me if you contemplated doing things to me as I slept.”

 

Shock with feigned dismay adorned Chrollo’s features, his hand only moving just so slightly to allow his thumb to stroke over those rosy, plush lips. Kurapika really _was_ soft. “If I said I didn't, you wouldn't believe me, anyway.” The older man paused, fingers lingering over the his delicate skin. “Whereas, I do respect your boundaries, Kurapika. I am not going to say I haven't thought about it. But, that doesn't necessarily mean I am going to enact on it.”

 

Blinking, the blond merely sat there, digesting the explanation Chrollo had given him, once again his suspicions only being laid bare as he found no reason to contradict the man. Averting his eyes, the flush to his cheeks only broadened, Kurapika feeling as if he had been stripped of his dignity. Yet, he sighed at the warm feeling of Chrollo´s hand against him. “Smartass.” He uttered, nuzzling against that palm.

 

Chrollo chuckled, thoroughly amused by Kurapika´s flustered state, but only turned the younger man's head slightly and lowered to whisper sweetly in his ear. “I guess I am.” Then placed his mouth on the lobe just above that prized earring of his, tugging on it playfully. “But it doesn’t change how you feel about me, or how we feel about each other.” He  breathed.

 

A shiver raced up his spine and he tried to suppress a soft moan that managed to escape past his lips. The warmth of Chrollo´s own body soothed him and he absently moved closer to the other man, Kurapika´s own hands coming to rest along the other's lap.

 

Vaguely he heard it, and wasn't quite sure when it happened, but the sound of tinkling resonated around them as his chains had materialized, metal adorning his right fingers as it glinted beneath the sunlight. It startled Kurapika as he hadn't expected such a thing to occur. But what really caught him unawares was how warm it felt to its usual chill.

 

They had been concocted out of despair. From hatred and vindictiveness. Their sole purpose to dish out a vigilante's justice. Never once did they reside within the purity that was once in his soul, but the darkness that lingered in his heart.

 

It was what had bound him. Or, _one_ thing that did. Kurapika had never known peace; something that was relatively forgotten amid the torrential downpour which had encompassed him, its negativity only adding to the weight of which had influenced him. Slowly, the blond had forgotten himself, consumed by his own hate by a driving compulsion for vengeance. Every waking moment Kurapika had spent living his life walking the razor’s edge, ready to die just for the sake of deliverance, and not just for his own quintessence, but for those who had been the ultimate reason in forsaking _everything_ he had ever known.

 

Letting go had truly been the hardest thing he had to learn to do. There was nothing simple about it. Long ago, Kurapika had convinced himself there was nothing left. No going forward, or going back. That once he completed his task, saw to his objective, he could quietly slip away. But, such wasn’t the case, nor was it the will of those who had been taken away from him for that outcome to be the destiny for the last Kurta. Things do change, and it was in that, Kurapika had started to see his new purpose and been given the understanding on why he needed to _live._

 

Not only was it a necessity, it was desire as well. One that was founded in him by the very person who had been his ruination, but also his salvation.

 

It was an epiphany long in coming.

 

Even as Chrollo uttered the words, along with the connotation of affection which hinted in the back of those eyes, Kurapika couldn’t help but see that very reason and allow himself to be guided towards finding a new propriety.

 

Maybe Chrollo would be the one to make him _whole_ again.

 

“Perhaps,” Kurapika began, inching closer still to the older man until he was practically in the other’s lap, arms sliding around Chrollo´s broad shoulders and hands clutching to his back, “but you are not wrong on the aspect of how we feel.” For once it was nice to be open, to be honest and no longer feel suffocated… _Conflicted._ Although Kurapika was still finding himself getting used to the newfound idea and dramatic change to his life, accepting Chrollo was something he would eventually have to do. Or, that _wanted_ to. “I have also harbored the same feeling, although I denied it, unwilling to believe. But now,” Kurapika lifted himself up, lips brushing against Chrollo´s own, “I don't have to lie to myself, anymore.”

 

With that he completely seized Chrollo’s mouth and drew him into a tantalizing kiss, leaving no hesitation in deepening it as soon, both their tongues were sliding along one another, the flavor of Chrollo filling into his senses.

 

Silence descended around them as they fell into each other's welcoming embrace, the sound of quiet, soft pants and heavy breathing the only thing heard.

 

Chrollo was still astounded by the Kurta's unbridled will in being straightforward, and how he found Kurapika so determined, so intent, so _hungry_ for his touches and the contact they shared. The younger man was adorable in almost every scenario Chrollo was able to witness him in. But to see him like this, so vulnerable, so _exposed,_ it made the older man feel elated. Closer he was becoming in fully winning the blond’s heart and for Kurapika to freely become his.

 

Broad fingers carded gently through silken, golden locks, parting the strands purposely before he lightly gripped the back of Kurapika´s head as the younger man deepened the kiss further, causing Chrollo to instinctively partake in the satiety of it.

 

One thing that was easy to see was Kurapika was slowly opening up, becoming more and more comfortable each day that they spent together and thus, the older man knew that now, it was only a matter of time before he and Kurapika would become unified. No longer would they see a need to contest one another or repress the sentiments they shared.

 

The older man took the opportunity of Kurapika’s velleity, using it as a sign of his concession in them proceeding further with their contact, finding that his other hand had made its way to the blond’s hip, clutching to it firmly, the fingers involuntarily flexing and squeezing the skin through the clothing he wore.

 

A soft groan was invoked from the depths of the blond’s throat as a result, the vibration humming against their ardent kiss as Kurapika himself, allowed his own body to lean in against Chrollo´s own frame without resistance or inhibition. He felt the raven-haired man’s chest heave against him, their breaths mingling with each moment they remained locked together.

 

Only when the need for oxygen began to strain their lungs did they separate, but transiently, Kurapika saw the burning desire gleaming behind grey eyes.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words.” Chrollo could virtually hear the incitement in his own voice, how his mind was sibilating with countless fluctuating emotions, his own poise becoming weak, fleeting. Yet, he knew that still, allowing things to become forced and not invoked by free will could still prove to be detrimental. He had made progress. So much _advancement._ To go back now… “I remember telling you so long ago that I would prove to you I am worthy of your trust. Of… Your heart.” Yes, Kurapika was special. As strenuous it seemed, he had come too far to send it all into ruination now. His precious Kurta would come around completely, even if he was more yielding now then he was before.

 

So he stilled his hand, even if those fingers continued to knead Kurapika’s thigh against the fabric of his pants. The arctic white tank top which he wore had become briefly taut over his chest, giving Chrollo a defined view of the blond’s chest. Though his gaze didn’t linger long, despite he wanted to be indulgent in the younger man’s alluring body. Pressing too far without certainty on Kurapika’s desire for physicality was enough to keep Chrollo at bay. It was _frustrating,_ sometimes even harrowing in resisting his own yearning.

 

Kurapika knew. He could sense it easily in the older man’s energy, but it did not sway him in staying away from Chrollo. The attraction, both physical and emotional was something he had been aware of that the other exhibited long ago. It was in that very same energy he had felt back when he first made his decision to see Chrollo face to face since their fateful encounter in that alleyway back in Patalor. Even then, Kurapika had vocalized his immediate rejection in allowing the older man to become too close. But now… He felt different. Like something within him had awoken.

 

Trust was something he was still warming up to but, he felt _closer_ to Chrollo than ever before.

 

“You say that as if you remain confident.” Kurapika let one of his hands find purchase along Chrollo’s cheek, lithe fingers cupping it gently, “But I won’t deny that you have not given me any reason to spurn you.” For a moment, he found himself transfixed by those grey eyes, the same that he could not understand why they held so much power over him, and he became lost within them before brushing a thumb over Chrollo’s plush lips. Then, Kurapika inclined in and laid a sweltering kiss to his jawline, lingering there temporarily before biting down upon the tender flesh, and ensuring that a mark would be left behind.

 

The pleasant smile which crawled over the blond’s face spoke fathomless words when he was rewarded by a soft moan from Chrollo, fully aware that he was just as able to make the older man weak as much as Kurapika was made weak by him.

 

“Perhaps I am.” Chrollo uttered, one finger tracing out the contours of his sweet blond’s face and down to his lovely neck. “But regardless, I will honor my vow and continue to show you nothing else but a reason to hold faith and trust in me.” Damn how Kurapika was able to take over him as he had. Nonetheless, Chrollo loved it.

 

Again, Kurapika let the smile broaden across his lips, and Chrollo couldn’t help how breathtaking the Kurta was. How the sunlight played so elegantly over that pale, creamy skin and over those golden tresses, the younger man looked so angelic. Truly, Kurapika was an angel by every essence of the word.

 

“Smug bastard.” Kurapika tilted his head, allowing Chrollo access to his delicate neck as the older man wasted no time to return the favor in kind. The ache to do so was evident on his features. “I will hold you to it, or I just may have to kill you.”

 

The sarcastic undertone to Kurapika’s voice was instantly cut off as soft lips brushed against his racing pulse, following its movement with a line of sweltering kisses as Chrollo trailed it down to the juncture between the Kurta’s neck and shoulder. He just drifted over the area, breath tickling the sensitive skin before decisively biting down, causing Kurapika to groan out heavily, body arching against his own.

 

Gods how _delicious_ Kurapika looked when like that. The view, the way he moved, just how the blond exhaled was enough to make Chrollo practically shiver. Yet, the Spider Head only allowed himself enough time given to ensure that his own mark would be left behind, professing that Kurapika in every aspect, belonged to _no one_ but him. Even if he was still essentially courting the younger man, he would not allow anyone else to perceive the other as fair game.

 

Reluctantly, Chrollo pulled away, though his hands now were planted firmly on Kurapika’s hips. “As much as I’d enjoy in continuing our little session,” he purred, leaning in to give the blond one last kiss, “we really should get moving. It’s best for us not to linger much longer all considering. Even more so knowing that cult had seen both of our faces. With how determinate that woman appeared, I wouldn’t be surprised if she had her sect looking for us.”

 

With that, he gently goaded Kurapika off his lap, rising from the bed to pick up the mug which had inadvertently been left abandoned. Bringing it to his mouth, he drained the remaining contents that were in it, content that at least, he had some caffeine to help them in getting through their upcoming egression. Noticing that Kurapika’s own mug had too, seen the same treatment, Chrollo handed the cup thoughtfully to the other. The silent affirmation was enough, and Kurapika easily took it from the man’s grip.

 

‘I figured as much.” Despite Kurapika was mildly displeased by their lack of contact, he understood the reasoning. The memory of that bedlamite as she had looked at him so maniac, her eyes boring into his own as if he was some sort of prey, a object for her own benefit, or advantage was enough to cause a shiver to go up his spine.

 

He still was unable to completely erase her touch from his skin, the sensation left him feeling tainted, _defiled._ Even Chrollo displayed a dark pulse around him, the aura dangerously menacing from just the thought of it, alone. Since, Chrollo had suppressed the dark urges, mostly at Kurapika’s behest, though it was evident that he wished not to see that horrible woman a second time. Something foretold him of that possibility, but in reality, Kurapika could only hope such would never be the case.

 

Mimicking the older man’s example, he too, slid from the bed and resumed preparations in exiting Sorbia, for remaining could instantly spell trouble. Trouble they did _not_ need.

 

It didn’t take long for Kurapika to finish securing the remaining of his personals, double checking that both canisters of eyes were promptly secured within his luggage. Chrollo had offered in holding the other pair as he had noted the heaviness there was in toting the younger man’s suitcase with just two alone.

 

_Only if Chrollo had access to his Nen._

 

But after much debate and with some hesitancy, Kurapika relented and allowed Chrollo to take the third remaining canister.

 

“Fortunately, we don’t to have to leave Sorbia the same way we came. However, the trip will be long this time around. On the positive side, I have already gathered info from Shalnark on where the next set of eyes is. There is a city to the north in the Esanian Continent called Nappon. I have received Intel on who has a pair of eyes there.” Chrollo stopped himself short, watching Kurapika’s reaction. Although the younger man didn’t give much away as to how the information made him feel, Chrollo could feel the anxiety budding slightly in him.

 

Kurapika watched him, waiting for the other to finish his statement before responding. Yet, there was an unspoken truth between them, as if Chrollo seemed to be holding back. He pressed, going with his gut intuition.

 

“Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you are about to tell me?” He added bluntly, making sure that Chrollo realized he wanted to know what their next objective, entailed.

 

“Well, to put it directly, I have been informed that the Mafia has laid claim to a pair. From my understanding, one of the more prominent families has brought them in for their collection. Sounds quite familiar, if you ask me.”

 

Silence descended between them as Kurapika fell into a momentary lapse, the association Chrollo made clearly stated exactly what he was directly referencing to. _Nostrade._ And he thought back to when he had his job as a bodyguard, a retainer for a gluttonous man’s officious daughter who was never satisfied. How she demanded to have everything handed to her, the voracious appetite she had in collecting was enough to make a museum even jealous. But the one thing that stood out the most was her persistence in obtaining body parts. Specifically, the Scarlet Eyes.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Kurapika looked up from his suitcase, having sealed the contents away, rising from his kneeling position on the semi plush carpet. He adjusted his shirt, feeling the imprint of the golden roped necklace beneath before then lifting to wrap a powder blue scarf around his neck. “I definitely don’t put it past the Mafia all considering. Especially after dealing with Light Nostrade’s daughter.”

 

It had been quite some time since Kurapika had worn the lacy article. He never doubted its origins. Quite to the contrary, the Kurta had always suspected where it had originated from. But to hear it straight from Chrollo’s own words was enough of an affirmation.

 

Now, he just treasured the piece more then before.

 

His thoughts turned dark however, as they returned back to the last things Chrollo had said, and about how the Mafia was the latest faction to house a pair of Scarlet Eyes. The remembrance of the auction back in Yorknew…

 

The weight of a hand on his shoulder tore him from his rumination and he looked up to see Chrollo standing beside him, concern lacing his features. “I remember that. It was before… Our untimely encounter. However, I do not fault you if it makes you feel frustrated. The same was said when you learned of that cult abusing the eyes.”

 

Nothing would be easy. That was for sure. There were many trials and tribulations that Kurapika was certain he would face, it was just coming to grips with his own morality and sanity in the process.

 

This was just another test of strength of his own fortitude, and in that of his own _ability_ to stay resilient, tenacious. Lest he would succumb to the darkness which still lurked inside him, causing him to fall once again into his own inutility.

 

No. He couldn't. He _wouldn’t._ Going back would only serve to undermine everything he had done and be nothing more than a great injustice. And not to just himself, but to his clan as well.

 

 _“Also towards Chrollo as well.”_ A voice beckoned from within and Kurapika frowned.

 

“You are right,” his voice came out soft, low, “it does anger me to see my brethren's eyes either being used in such a heinous way or by those of an unscrupulous nature.” Maybe he didn’t agree with everything that Chrollo had always told him, but this one time, he couldn’t help but agree with the older man. “It’s just so hard not to get enraged when I learn of something like that.”

 

Strong. He had to remain strong.

 

“Do not allow yourself to become too dejected, Kurapika.” Chrollo squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Kurapika sighed. He was starting to forget what was truly important. “If you do, you may very well lose sight or focus.”

 

Why did he _always_ have to be right? But then again, had he really been looking at the full picture from the start?

 

“I know.” Kurapika responded simply, and this time, he inwardly steeled himself, becoming resolute.

 

The older man’s very presence seemed to constantly remind him, and yet, there was a certain amount in comfort knowing that no matter how far astray he was led or how desolate his path may become, someone was always there. Even if that someone _was_ Chrollo.

 

“In any regard, if you are feeling up to it now, we really should get going. I see no further reason to delay.”

 

Sometimes words were hard to convey, especially in moments where expressing one’s self was difficult. Kurapika merely nodded, having come to his own conclusion that he would have to solely be ready for whatever they may actually face.

 

There was no easy path, even if some things in his life got easier, there was still a long road ahead. It was just one hurtle Kurapika managed to clear by finding commutuality with Chrollo. Indeed, there was mutual feelings between them and the Kurta had known for a long time that his own mentality had been altering in regards to the older man. Reaching a concession after all his inner contention was a struggle in its own right and at one time Kurapika believed it impossible to have ever generate feelings for someone like Chrollo.

 

But now, what had once been considered the unbelievable had become fact and for once, Kurapika was accepting of it.

 

Chrollo took the simple response as confirmation the blond was ready to proceed forth and motioned to the door, doing one last quick survey to ensure that nothing was being left behind. “I have made the necessary preparations for us to leave the village. It’s best we try to remain as inconspicuous as possible to avoid drawing further attention.”

 

“I understand.” And with that, Kurapika fell into silence, gazing one last time over his shoulder at the small room before exiting through the door behind the older man and into the continued unknown.

 

~*~

 

Leaving the inn proved to be more difficult than it was originally anticipated. From the moment he and Chrollo managed to cross through the small lobby, hooded figures clad in dark blue with strange symbols and etchings into the surface had been seen just outside the doors, making it difficult for them to depart from the building, unnoticed. Neither of them had disguises to completely mask their identities, only the same white cloth Chrollo had used to hide his cross tattoo was currently around his forehead. Both of them had been seen at the temple just the day before, making the situation now even more problematic.

 

“What do we do?” Kurapika hissed, the both of them had promptly moved off to the side just out of the main line of view, watching as the figures milled about, but neither of them had made any motion to enter into the inn, itself.

 

“For the moment, nothing. I do have a plan on how to get us out of here without raising a scene. At the worst, we will have to fight our way through if it comes to that, but I am hoping it doesn’t, however.” Grey eyes watched with intent, keen observation told Chrollo that of course, they were being tracked, but it appeared they were more concentrated on covering any possible aspects of escape while looking for their primary targets.

 

He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this _at all._

 

There were so many points where their current situation could have been avoided, but that was neither here, nor there. Chrollo didn’t blame the boy. His reaction was purely natural. Only now, it unwittingly complicated matters, making their situation more tricky than need be.

 

Regardless, he planned on getting them out of there, one way or the other. If it came down to a fight, then so be it. Kurapika would have to learn sooner or later that some things were just unavoidable.

 

His focus remained attentive to the cloaked figures as they seemed to be continuing their search for something. Or well, _someone._ What felt like immeasurable moments, Kurapika held his breath, wondering if they would ever be able to make it out of their current situation without hindrance.

 

Then in one brief moment of opportunity, an opening became apparent as the figures moved from view and Kurapika felt Chrollo elbow him in his side. “Now is our chance. We need to go.”

 

Kurapika expelled the breath that he had been holding, chest tight and lungs agonizing from the strain. But he ignored the pain, pushed back the sensation of trepidation, of the tension that threatened to crush him, momentum coaxed just by sheer determination alone. Cautiously, he followed behind the raven-haired man, keeping an even pace as they strode casually, attempting to remain unobtrusive as they closed in on the entrance to the inn and slipped outside onto the dirt paved road.

 

The cabalistic group had moved off to the side, yet none of them had seemed to notice as Kurapika watched his companion edge himself between a stand and the corner of a building. Chrollo stood there motionless, body slightly poised as if he had done so in preparation to attack, but Kurapika only sunk his shoulders in relief when the older man had motioned for him to follow.

 

His gait was slow and precise as he made his way discreetly to where the other waited, coming only inches to where Chrollo was when something jerked his attention and the sound of a loud, autocratic voice rang out. The blond looked hastily over his shoulder only to see several fingers being pointed in his direction.

 

“Hey you! Stop right there!”

 

Kurapika only had seconds to parse the fact that they had been spotted, his heart beginning to race in his chest. His eyes darted back towards Chrollo who was now gesturing urgently for him to cross the distance and meet him where he stood. “Come on Kurapika! This way!”

 

The sound of the wind rushed in his ears as the young Kurta took off at full tilt, the weight of his luggage slightly cumbersome as he cut across the expanse of open path in a mere instant, reaching the older man’s side.

 

Next thing he knew, they were racing wildly, Chrollo leading him around the corner of the inn, dirt and debris kicking into the air in their wake, shouts and calls following them amid the chaos. As they bounded through a massive lot to where a lone car sat. Kurapika didn’t think much of it, but the closer they got to the dark colored vehicle, the more aware he became.

 

“Don’t tell me you stole another car.” Kurapika exclaimed as Chrollo had reached the car and jerked open the door on the driver’s side. He unceremoniously chucked his luggage into the back seat.

 

“Hurry!” He pressed, ignoring Kurapika’s scrutinizing question, eyes catching a glimpse of a practical mob that was about to descend on their heads. “There is no more time to waste!”

 

Taking it as a sign that they had reached their limit, the blond had cast aside his ethics and made for the car, throwing open the passenger door and shoving his suitcase on top of Chrollo’s before diving into the seat. Kurapika struggled to catch his breath, panting as he kept his focus upon the encroaching mob, “This doesn’t mean I condone you stealing.” The younger man’s voice was hard, almost cold like ice.

 

Fingers clutched around the gear shift and pulled it roughly into reverse before Chrollo drove his foot onto the gas pedal, causing the car to thrust backwards. Swiftly, he turned the wheel, the car jerking to the side as the first of the hooded cultists reached their location, the rear of the vehicle nearly clipping them as they tried to intercept the car, the momentum causing them to quickly dive out of the way. Coming nearly full circle, the vehicle finally aligning with the road, Chrollo then threw the stick into drive, sending the car lurching forward, exiting the lot without a second to spare.

 

This definitely just wasn’t their day.

 

Gazing into the rear-view mirror, the raven-head watched as some of the hooded cultists pulled themselves from the dirt, watching with disbelief and rage as their targets had managed to escape. Chrollo merely smirked. Even though their excursion could have easily been waylaid, the thrill of such an event only caused his blood to thrum with excitement. Kurapika however, looked haggard.

 

Eyes shifted to the younger man beside him, locks disheveled, chest rising and falling erratically; it was plain to see Kurapika was indeed, stressed.

 

Reticence had descended between them, though the pressure inside the car remained heavy, Chrollo abstained from saying anything, knowing that Kurapika was more than likely, fuming beneath the surface. He could see it evident in the Kurta’s eyes. Such a storm brewed within them, though it made the magnificent and vibrant blue more striking. However, the older man knew his limits. Especially when the other was in the mental state he was in.

 

Arms had crossed over his chest, but Kurapika kept his focus on the road. He avoided any possible eye contact with Chrollo, already stymied with the fact that again, the older man had circumvented his wishes. In the back of his mind, Kurapika knew their circumstances weren’t the greatest and time was indeed, of the essence. But knowing that Chrollo seemed to go to practically any great length was not only admiring, but disturbing in its own right.

 

Old habits die hard as they say. Yet, Kurapika settled on the notion that one day, there will be ones that would _have_ to be broken. He would try, at least.

 

“It was a necessity. There was no other choice.” Chrollo finally broke the silence between them, though his attention remained fixed on the road. “It was the quickest way to get us out of there with the least amount of complications.”

 

Typical response, Kurapika thought, but how _accurate_ it was. He was still irritated by the older man’s reckless and brash decisions. In hindsight, the blond knew the truth.

 

_How he hated it when Chrollo was right._

 

Kurapika relented anyway, sighing in exasperation. “Regardless, I said no more stealing and I mean it Chrollo Lucifer.”

 

Yes, the younger man was sure persistent in his ideals. One that would take time to overcome. But the raven-haired man only smiled. This was one of the things he loved about Kurapika and also in part, what attracted him to the younger man.

 

Every time Kurapika pouted or appeared flustered, he looked cute. It pulled at Chrollo’s sentiments, but at the same time, it also tugged at his amusement. He tried to needle and prod the blond at every chance he could get, even if it was a subtle act. Some instances were intentional, some were not. But each time when Kurapika let his possessiveness or jealousy show, it only proved to Chrollo that Kurapika was slowly becoming bound to him.

 

Gradually, the Kurta was opening up, letting himself get closer to the older man, which only pleased Chrollo. His efforts in showing Kurapika that he was someone worthy of his affections and could offer the blond the happiness he so deserved was just another step in bringing them together. Chrollo’s efforts were indeed, paying off.

 

“Duly noted again.” Chrollo responded sweetly, but with a little too much saccharin in his voice.

 

A dark expression regarded Chrollo and he simply chuckled, one hand reaching over to lay on Kurapika’s thigh, stroking the area tenderly. Blue eyes only became more steely at such a nonchalant act, yet Kurapika made no motility in removing the older man’s hand or in stopping his touches. Instead, he turned his head, eyes concentrating on the passing scenery and not on how good Chrollo’s stroking felt on his leg.

 

“You really do stress too much, Kurapika. I did tell you it very well may cause you wrinkles. But it will also only make you feel constantly drained. You really need to try and relax once in a while.” When he received no reaction out of the seething blond, Chrollo let his hand slide a little more inward. It was a risky maneuver he knew, but Kurapika looked so beautiful and so _susceptible._ Resisting was so hard, the desire to gravitate inward was like an insatiable hunger that wanted to consume Chrollo alive.

 

So many times he defied the urges to ravage the provocative and stunning Kurta. Like he was doing so now as he halted his trek just mere inches from Kurapika’s groin, fingers gently caressing the skin through the younger man’s clothes.

 

Kurapika slightly bristled, though it didn’t take long for every muscle in his body to instantly loosen, and soft, rosy lips slightly parted as if the boy was to release a sigh of contentment, but no sound emanated. The older man was about to allow a look of smugness cross his features, smile adorning lips when he realized Kurapika was now looking at him, those ceruleans he adored so much seemed to be nearly lost. They appeared on the border between want and desire along with resistance and frustration simmering beneath them.

 

Chrollo could hardly believe what he saw, and yet, just seeing Kurapika again like that, looking so exposed only left the older man breathless.

 

“I know I have been stressed and I do realize the toll such a weight has caused. Nothing has been easy in my life and for so long all I have battled was my grief.” He paused, though his body trembled ever so slightly from Chrollo´s fingers roving over his thigh, he parted them a fraction, his own mind whirling from a multitude of emotions. “Letting go, well you see it's not something I have easily accepted or learned how to do. Things between us have changed and I am trying to come to terms with myself and of what happened seven years ago.”

 

The older man kept his expression virtually unreadable, however he was morally shocked by Kurapika´s admission. A barely visible flush accentuated the blond’s creamy skin. Keeping focus on the road ahead was becoming hard for Chrollo to do. Creating an accident and injuring them or jeopardizing their lives was not something he wished to do so he simply listened to concession.

 

When Chrollo felt something warm encompass his hand, he noticed out of his peripheral vision that Kurapika´s own slightly smaller and lithe hand was over his, fingers laying between his as they seemed to now be guiding his movements. It was _unbelievable._ This precious and fragile boy was being so forthcoming, so _insouciant._ “I want to trust you. I am trying to. You have not given me any reason to believe otherwise as you have been completely honest with me so far.” Slowly, he guided Chrollo´s hand along his thigh, enjoying the sensation it produced, allowing those fingers to glide a little more inwards, and Kurapika released a soft gasp as a result. “But, I will learn. In time.”

 

Lacing his digits with Chrollo´s, the younger man held tight, letting that palm go as it may, not attempting in anyway to dissuade the caress he was receiving. For Chrollo it meant that Kurapika was starting to become more accepting of him. It was progress for sure.

 

Seeing Kurapika like this made his heart ache.

 

“I believe no less from you.” Chrollo let Kurapika´s fingers wind with his, enjoying the feel of the boy's skin against his own. Inward their hands traveled and Chrollo had a hard time containing himself from just the heat from the Kurta's body alone. He felt the urges pricking at the back of his mind, making it nearly _irresistible._ “I will give you everything you ask for.”

 

Several times he wanted to pull the car over and take Kurapika right there, the very image of the blond laying beneath him in such a prone and tantalizing position only served to further his desire.

 

And yet, he held back, still uncertain Kurapika was ready, wanting the moment to be special as well in knowing the other was truly ready for this.

 

“Then show me.”

 

The words left Kurapika’s mouth before he could even forestall them, the shock of hearing himself speak only added to the oddity of the situation. Kurapika couldn’t believe it and yet, the necessity to stop was far beyond his reach. Those fingers only curled more within Chrollo’s own and the action seemed more desperate, more _needy_ then he realized.

 

“One day, I hope to show you,” Chrollo cursed inwardly; how he detested having to keep doing this, and maintain some form of control on his languishing. After so long of waiting, he had been growing progressively impatient, the yearning to share with Kurapika what was most intimate only becoming an smoldering passion and effortlessly taking over him. Being resilient was proving to be challenging. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t give in until he was certain of how Kurapika really felt. “But for now, you should actually rest. The drive to Nappon will be long.”

 

Kurapika sighed heavily, feeling dismayed.

 

_Why did it seem to continuously end this way?_

 

 _“All in due time. What will be, will be.”_ A voice whispered inside his head and for once, Kurapika thought he understood.

 

Despite their advancement had stopped and Chrollo let his attention fall back to the road ahead, Kurapika allowed his obstinacy to erode away, albeit disappointed and settled on letting sleep take him for the rest of their lengthy journey. As his eyes had slipped closed, mind sinking into the sweet reaches of dreams, the one thing he remembered before becoming incumbent to Morpheus call was Chrollo holding his hand.

 

~*~

 

Nappon was animated and variegated, filled with skyscrapers and buildings made of glass and monumental design. The streets were filled to the brim with milling people, flashing lights and decorative shops. A plethora of cars in various shapes and sizes from the basic to the extravagant flowed like a runnel through the roadways, the sounds of voices and mechanical sonance adding to the deafening clamor. Everything flowed connectivity, like cogs in a well oiled machine, creating a vast and elaborate metropolis.

 

Arctic white coated the ground in an endless blanket, a chill was in the air. Winter had enveloped the city and covered everything in its snowy touch,  leaving the scene to be impressive, yet inconvenient.

 

Once Chrollo had done some exploration of the city and learn its layout (he had regretted not asking Shalnark for a map) he had chosen one of the more luxurious hotels Nappon had to offer, pulling flawlessly into one of the parking spaces he managed to find within the nearly filled parking lot. Killing the engine, he turned to the still sleeping blond, having long since unwound his hand from those lithe digits. But this time, he found himself reaching for Kurapika, only to stroke his fingertips through the sleeping boy’s golden locks. He looked so angelic as he slept.

 

“Kurapika.” His voice called softly, not wanting to abruptly rouse the younger man and startle him. “We have arrived. Time to get up.”

 

Grumpily, two blue eyes peered at him through a sleep induced haze, the idea of being woken and having his dreams interrupted in such an unusual way left Kurapika feeling annoyed. He sat there for a few minutes, shaking the traces of languor from his mind and yawned, then climbed awkwardly out of the car and stretched. It didn’t take long for the cold to settle around him and jolt him fully to full consciousness, making Kurapika wrap his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to ward off the cold. “What the hell. It’s freezing!”

 

Snorting, Chrollo simply watched him, amused. “Well, we are pretty far north, so it’s expected.”

 

“You could have at least warned me.” Murmuring bitterly to himself, he went to the back of the car and retrieved his luggage, gripping the handle white knuckled as he steadied himself, slamming the door closed. After a few unpleasant moments, Kurapika went to stand before his companion, trembling from the glacial-like wind.

 

Chrollo eyed him, though that smirk never wavered from those lips and Kurapika wanted to punch him where he stood. Gods the bastard could be so incensing. He kept his gaze from locking with the older man’s, the twist to his own lips marked him as completely _exasperated._

 

Though his anger slightly mitigated when an arm came around him, pulling his smaller frame against that firm body he so adored. “Let’s head in side. At least in there it will be warm.” And he started to guide the simmering younger man towards the hotel, the ample flow of people clearly professing its bustling status.

 

Both of them finally strode through massive and splendid glass doors as they slid open, granting them admittance into a large, posh lobby. Many people clad in business suits and dress outfits milled about, a low hum of chatter hanging in the air. Directing Kurapika, the raven-haired man walked up to the receptionist counter where a tall, middle-aged woman stood, tapping avidly on a keyboard to a computer she was looking at. She turned her attention to them as they approached. Chrollo put on his usual charming, lenitive smile.

 

“How can I assist you?” She spoke in a soft, dulcet voice, hand coming up to adjust the glasses perched on her nose.

 

“We need a room for a few days. My companion and I will be staying in town for some events and functions.” Chrollo replied smoothly, that smile never wavering from his features. Kurapika stood behind him, concentrating on anything else aside the older man at the moment, his demeanor only souring by the second. It seemed that no matter how many times the Kurta fussed at him for his unsavory attention towards others, Chrollo never seemed to heed the demands, always neglecting to respect that part of Kurapika’s wishes. How he _hated_ it, the way he put on that debonair act, especially for _women._

 

 _“Those eyes should only look at me that way.”_ He inwardly cursed, snorting to himself as a result.

 

“We have several rooms available. Would you like a suite with one bed or two?”

 

He contemplated it for a moment, devious thoughts coming to mind, but Chrollo knew that if he proceeded on with the idea, more than likely he would only invoke Kurapika’s ire. He certainly relished it when Kurapika got all huffy, as it made the boy simply look adorable when in the position.

 

But he also _loved_ Kurapika and upsetting the other more at this point would only be rather, unwise. He also had more respect and concern for the blond then not. Kurapika definitely held a place in his heart, as strange as that seemed. “I’ll take the suite with two beds, please.”

 

It was easy to tell from the younger man’s brooding energy and the ominous sensation to his aura that Kurapika was irate for sure. This time, Chrollo decided to tone down the act.

 

“Alright, sir. I have you all set in the system.” She responded cheerfully and Kurapika felt himself grinding his teeth. Why was it always like this?

 

Knowing what was coming, the raven-head sighed to himself and paid for the room, taking the key-cards once the woman handed them over. He said nothing as they strode to the elevators, remaining silentious even while they rode the elevator to the floor where their room was.

 

Placing the key-card in the scanner slot, the door opened and both slipped inside with ease, Kurapika shouldering past Chrollo to pick the bed that was furthest from the door. At least the area was rather large; it was not surprising of Chrollo to lavish in the immoderate. Two large chairs sat at the far end, a small wooden table between them, while across from them was another spacious area that made up the bathroom. Setting his luggage on the queen sized bed, he decided on cleaning up, figuring it was something he really needed. Kurapika felt as if he had been put through the ringer lately.

 

“| am going to take a shower.” He stated evenly, fetching a pair of comfortable sleepwear from his luggage, not even looking in Chrollo’s direction. “I won’t be long.”

 

“Alright.” A shower sounded nice, it had been a bit since he had one due to their extensive journey and the thought of water purifying him seemed so pleasant. Briefly, the image of water trailing down bare, pale skin and through aurulent locks came to mind, making Chrollo harbor a more impish notion, and for a moment, he almost considered the idea. “I’ll order us some dinner in the meantime.” As much as he wanted to, Chrollo made no motion to act on the impulse.

 

He watched as the blond disappeared into the bathroom and was left alone to contend with his own thoughts.

 

Later, Kurapika found himself resting in one of the overly large, plush chairs; they had just finished dinner and was now immersed in the book Chrollo gave him. Hours had passed when had he felt the weight of his eyes growing heavily with fatigue. Setting the book on his lap he stifled a yawn, concluding that he obviously needed more rest. He had been exhausted lately, realizing that he was more worn down then he anticipated. Closing the book and setting it aside on the table next to him, Kurapika prepared to rise when an open hand came into view. Raising his head he saw Chrollo standing before him, dark hair still wet from the shower he had taken earlier.

 

“You look utterly beat.” He began, the younger man studying him before taking his proffered hand. “I am surprised for as long as you had been sitting there staring at those pages you didn't simply pass out.”

 

Bringing Kurapika into a fully erect position, he watched the beautiful Kurta's expression, the slightly dark patches which sat just beneath his eyes foretold of how tired he was. Chrollo expected Kurapika to go off on a virtual tirade, but he surprised the Spider Head even more when a faint smile crossed his fair lips, “I think you may be right.” Before Chrollo could react, Kurapika closed what expanse there was between them and before he knew it, the boy had taken his lips, arms wrapping around his neck. “But only after a few more minutes.”

 

Never in his life had anything been guaranteed, and everything Chrollo went through up to this point, he always had to take what he wanted. But this person, this blond man before him with his smooth, immaculate, pale skin, mesmerizing blue eyes and silken tresses was giving him everything. How _willing_ Kurapika was being, allowing himself to fall into his arms and for once, with as cold, calculating and hard Chrollo knew he could be, his heart softened, now beating for the Kurta boy he held within his arms.

 

It was evident Kurapika needed sleep, but he would indulge the other a little longer, his lips moving without hesitation against Kurapika´s and savoring the flavor.

 

What he wanted and everything he _needed_ was coming together, and Chollo felt nothing but elated. In all his life he had fought and risked everything, caring little for the more fundamental nature of human need. There was never feel of absence, or a yearning to experience romantic sensation. Now, as Kurapika´s hands began to explore his body, dipping down so tantalizingly low to the hem of his shirt which sat beneath the coat he wore and touch his firm skin, it was then Chrollo felt the entire impact of finally wanting to know what it was like to be with _someone._

 

Feeling the blond's breath against his flesh and hearing the soft, laden pants which soon followed, Chrollo deepened the kiss, which Kurapika readily accepted, their tongues now sliding along one another. Scents of pine mingling with chamomile and spice lingered in the air, making Chrollo feel slightly light-headed. His own fingers slipped through the younger man's crop to stroke softly through its delicate strands.

 

It was amazing. Almost _intoxicating._ Every movement, each stroke; Kurapika mimicked Chrollo’s movements in near perfect unison. The blond’s own hands had glossed their way up along his sides, each digit eagerly touching his skin as Chrollo felt his shirt slowly riding up. The kinetics in the blond’s skilled ambulation had successfully caused his coat to ride its way down his arms. There was no need for second guessing - Chrollo let his arms fall so the leather bound article could easily slide off, soon returning his hand amid Kurapika’s hair - mind already fixated on showing the younger man in part, what he was capable of.

 

However, before Chrollo could invoke any semblance of direction on where he was going to take their little dalliance, his back had soon come into contact with the mattress, Kurapika now above him, pinning him down. Severing their kiss, the blond seemed intent, almost _predatory,_ the hungry expression which crossed over his visage spoke of true want.

 

Chrollo was in near stupefaction, finding Kurapika’s bravura most admiring. The emphatic nature he exuded was something he wasn’t used to as he found the younger man more passive, more doctrinal. To see Kurapika like this was indeed, tempting.

 

Tightness around his waist brought him from his temporary reverie, Kurapika now straddling him as the Kurta was staring down at him and Chrollo was certain those magnificent ceruleans briefly flashed scarlet. Instantly, his hands came to settle on the blond’s hips. “Kurapika.” He breathed, massaging the other’s skin through the fabric of his pants.

 

A finger to his lips was his immediate response, Kurapika leaning in, his own lips now dangerously close to his, “Let me have this moment.” And he inclined down, drawing his mouth along Chrollo’s jawline, following its circumference as he left kisses along the skin in his wake.

 

Casually, the younger man slid further down, motioning now along Chrollo’s neck, following the pulse that raced beneath before ending at the juncture between the neck and shoulder, biting down with evident ferocity.

 

Every nerve practically lit with impassioned fire, Chrollo’s back slightly arching as he was unable to suppress the groan that now escaped past his parted lips. Gods how bad he wanted Kurapika now, the urges almost uncontrollable. Particularly when the Kurta was so determinate, _so fiery._

 

And Kurapika knew this, seeing the passion adamant on the older man’s face. Such didn’t stop him and he quickly took advantage of the situation, desiring to further their little escapade, his instincts the force behind his initiative.

 

Seeing the opportunity and how _susceptible_ Chrollo was falling to his whims, Kurapika began to grind his hips against the older man’s own, feeling the heat between them only increase as the need continued to build.

 

So hard. It was just _so hard._ Containing himself, his ambition, the ushering of his own emotions and Chrollo knew if he didn’t stop now, cease this little romp of theirs, there may come a moment of regret later on. What he saw was pure lust and carnal desire burning in Kurapika’s eyes, not the want or need out of genuine love or emotional connectivity.

 

Feeling his groin tighten, Chrollo used the short lapse in focus when he steadied his grip on the blond’s hips, using his weight as momentum to flip them over, Kurapika now beneath him. “Kurapika.” He called again, this time, more firmly. “You are still not ready. Not yet. Not like this.” And he simply slid off the younger man, standing beside the bed now, gazing down at him. “I still don’t feel it’s time. Someday I think there will be. Just not now.” Picking up the covers, Chrollo wordlessly slid them up and over Kurapika’s frame, bewilderment clear on his visage.

 

“But why?” Kurapika blurted out, voice filled with vexation and disappointment.

 

“Because, it’s not how I want to experience this with you. I know at one point you told me you wasn’t ready, but it’s clear you desire this more out of carnality then not.” Pushing back a few strands from Kurapika’s face, he smiled, “Besides, I want it to happen when it’s more genuine. More… Real.” Backing away he crossed the distance towards his own bed and gracefully drifted onto its surface. “Get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” He focused on preparing to sleep himself, leaving the younger man to digest his words.

 

Expelling a heavy laden sigh, though contemplating Chrollo’s profession, he too, decided to it was best to sleep on everything that occurred, still flummoxed by the older man’s sudden reluctance.

 

Without responding, he turned over onto his side, concluding that he hoped at some point, he would understand the meaning behind _exactly_ what Chrollo was trying to proclaim. There was still so much he did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can safely say things are getting serious between our boys. Especially with how easily Kurapika seems to be falling into his own desires for Chrollo. Of course at the moment, its a bit more of a physical attraction between them, but it won't stay that way. Once Kurapika manages to figure out what he truly wants, it will only get better for our boys.
> 
> Expect chapter eighteen real soon! It all goes well it will be out by Halloween night. :D
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


	18. Time and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Chrollo an Kurapika begin their plans to retrieve the next pair of Scarlet Eyes from a prominent Mafia family.
> 
> Kurapika gets closer to understanding his special, yet eccentric relationship with Chrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, as promised, I have come bearing chapter eighteen for you all just in time for Halloween. :> Of course, things have been plugging along slowly still, but it's all been worth it in the long run. As we head into the holidays, processing could potentially slow a wee bit depending on how everything goes. I don't anticipate much delay, however and chapter releases should go as according to plan.
> 
> There is still a long road ahead regarding this fic, but there is much to look forward to in the near future.
> 
> As always, thanks to Sweets Dreamer for beta'ing this fic. She has been a real doll. <3

For once, Kurapika actually thought Chrollo had lost his mind. Too many times the older man had been right, which normally gave Kurapika a decent reason to place faith in his companion. But, hearing this foolishly concocted plan just seemed absolutely ludicrous.

  
How he had managed to come up with such an elaborate, yet completely dangerous and imprudent scheme, Kurapika wasn’t entirely certain. One, their newest target was the Mafia. Specifically one of the more wealthy families that were predominant in the hierarchy. Not only that, they were to break into their mansion, just the two of them, which more than likely was armed to the teeth with security.

  
It was something that Kurapika had taken into consideration because in all retrospect, the situation was like walking into the lion’s den without any preparation or defense at all.

  
It wasn't that Kurapika couldn’t handle himself. He had confidence in his own skills and in the fact that he had his fair share of dealings with the Mafia in the past. What was more disconcerting was the simple notion of Chrollo lacking any ability to access his own Nen, which granted was still a result of Kurapika's own doing. Of course, several times he had considered the idea of removing his Nen chain from the older man’s heart, the Stake of Retribution still coiled tightly within his chest. Even with the gradual changes to his mentality and state of mind regarding Chrollo, he couldn’t deny that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. 

  
Considering they were now engaging in missions that would be no less than perilous was enough for Kurapika to deliberate over it.

  
_ “Perhaps you should. It would be another step toward the binding of trust between you and him.” _

  
He sighed. It was definitely an aspect that would need to be addressed in time - though sooner rather than later - and Kurapika focused again on Chrollo’s plans, looking for any way to make them more solid than it was. 

  
The mission wouldn’t be without its risks, that much the Kurta understood. It was something he was well aware of when he began this pursuit with Chrollo. But not knowing exactly what they would be walking into is what made him more wary than normal.

  
Letting his gaze land on the older man across from him, Kurapika sucked in a deep breath. They would need to be more cautious than they had been during their last few missions.

  
“It’s still too dangerous. We have to be considerate of the fact that infiltrating the Mafia, and one of their own private mansions is still no less than risky. Then there is the fact it will just be the two of us going after the eyes, which I can’t say I am too comfortable without a more solid plan.”

  
Glancing over the blueprints that Chrollo _ somehow  _ managed to procure - though Kurapika was pretty sure how - one thing that he took note on was the convoluted layout of the mansion, and just how many rooms resided within. Reaching the inner vault where the eyes were kept would be nothing short of pure luck and full reliance on strategy. 

  
Not that he didn’t have faith or recognize the fact that they were adept enough to get through this alive, but it was the simple notion that they had more against them than not. Without Chrollo’s Nen, things could become problematic.

  
Again, it came back to his decision to free the man or not.

  
“I understand your concerns and have weighted every possible outcome of each scenario. While our situation will be more delicate due to… Circumstances, I feel this is probably the best we have to work with at the time. Unless you are willing to look at other options, I don’t see how we are going to do better than this.” Chrollo’s eyes looked down into Kurapika’s own, almost as if they were searching for an answer and yet, he knew there were still unspoken words between them. Something that he knew the younger man wanted to say. It had been a subject of contention for a while, but he had a feeling Kurapika had been really thinking hard over his troublesome situation.

  
Briefly, Kurapika’s expression darkened, and not due to the older man’s blunt, yet, honest statement. He was concerned regarding the success of their mission, but also for Chrollo’s safety as well.

  
Was he feeling this way because he had truly fallen in love with Chrollo?

  
Even the very notion of putting the older man’s life into unnecessary danger arose the sensation of unease in his own heart.

  
“It’s not just that,” he began, one hand coming down to rest upon the map which had been sprawled upon the table they stood before, “but you also have to consider the insurmountable possibilities that we may not even reach the eyes before we are detected. Slipping past security unhindered is definitely not going to be easy, if not, impossible.” Kurapika turned away from the older man, obscuring the pained look in his eyes. “Then there is the fact that I…” he paused, drawing in a breath, “would prefer that we make it out of this with as little damage as possible. If something were to happen…” He fell into silence, unable to complete his words.

  
As much as he wanted to retrieve the eyes - there was definitely no stopping him - being realistic about what they were going to face was something that the young blond kept at the forefront of his mind. They couldn’t afford to be reckless. Not now.

  
Each word hit like an epiphany and it was then Chrollo understood. Those lips curled into a pleasant smile, knowing exactly what was going on. Seamlessly, the older man slid from his spot, motioning around the table, and swept the curious blond up into his arms, “Now I see why you are so fervent. It’s because you care about me, which I do find rather admirable.” There was something in Kurapika’s aura that spoke of his concern for the other man and Chrollo couldn’t help but feel touched by it. He knew that Kurapika would surely deny it, but there was no mistaking the worry that was laced within the boy’s words.

  
Which came as predicted, but without the usual heat behind it. Kurapika sniffed and rolled his eyes, looking rather incredulous, “You flatter yourself too much, Chrollo Lucifer.” Though his befuddlement quickly faded into one of smugness, slender hands gliding up the older man's chest to rest on those broad shoulders. “Besides, I don't doubt that you will be able to handle this, yourself.”

  
He knew that Chrollo was more than adept in survival on just the basics alone - it was how the older man had lived much of his life. Being thrust into a cruel and heartless world without any prior knowledge was like a practical crash course in learning to escape death on a daily basis. Something of which Kurapika was no stranger to, himself.

  
“Oh, you know me so well,” Chrollo responded with amusement to his voice, the palm of his hand coming to rest on Kurapika´s cheek, thumb titling the Kurta's head upwards ever so slightly. “But you are right, I can manage despite the circumstances. You don't need to worry for me.”

  
Leaning into the gentle touches, Kurapika closed his eyes for a moment, letting his thoughts ebb away. He sighed in contentment, relishing in the feel of Chrollo´s skin against his own and the warmth that soon followed. The blond wished that times like these never had to end, but alas, it was not the case.

  
In the back of his mind, a small part of him couldn't help but feel concerned for the Phantom Troupe leader. Even though the older man had been the reason for all his misfortune and loss, Kurapika now felt that he would be utterly torn if something were to happen to Chrollo.

  
Those same feelings were also something Kurapika was _ still  _ trying to get used to, but over time, he would have to come to accept.

  
“Well, if you insist.” Kurapika murmured, eyes slipping closed as he felt Chrollo begin to leave a trail of soft kisses from his jawline, and down to the base of his neck, the sensation causing his pulse to race beneath the tender skin. His breath hitched in his throat as Chrollo passed over it during his trek, the sensation invoking a subtle groan to exit from his slightly parted lips. “I will place my full trust in your abilities, believing you can handle this just as easily without me.”

  
Every word Kurapika uttered was done under the guise of masking his deep-seated apprehension that something would indeed, go wrong. Of course, up to this point the raven-haired man had done very well on his own, finding no contest when it came to staying alive and unscathed. But still, there was a foreboding feeling Kurapika had which he couldn't quite shake and it left him struggling with maintaining his own forbearance.

  
But he needed to believe, for the man he was coming to love needed his faith and his support.

  
The sensation of teeth grazing over his skin brought him back to reality as Chrollo had found purchase just above his clavicle, the older man biting down with enough force to make Kurapika pant and as a result, leave a new mark behind.

  
Gods Chrollo knew how to make him feel good, but would always stop before things could get too heated. Which made Kurapika equally perplexed as well as astonished. He knew how deep Chrollo´s desire for him ran. But to see the Spider head retain so much self-control made Kurapika surprised.

  
Chrollo retracted, then lifted up to capture Kurapika´s lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, hands cupping the sides of the younger man's face as he did so. Though he was not intending to be rough in any way, one thing he couldn’t help from surfacing was the underlying vein of hunger that resided just beneath the surface. Containing it was _ difficult,  _ which seemed to occur every time he was close to Kurapika or even when they touched. There was an unambiguous lure that seemed to emanate from him, one that negated any chance of resisting, and it was in that very aspect which made it _ oh so hard. _

  
Keeping himself tempered was something that Chrollo had learned to do, and how important it was, for if he had not, well there were repercussions he wished not to evoke. He remembered once hearing the idiom: a time and place for everything. And like all good things that eventually come to those who wait, Chrollo knew the same rang true for Kurapika and himself.

  
The blond was indeed, coming around and their relationship was only building. Slowly it was becoming established and practical. What he had been witnessing, Chrollo knew would only become completely _ tangible. _

  
But for now, he had to be patient. 

  
Chrollo wasn’t exactly sure when their kiss had deepened so that their tongues were twisting along one another, but he didn’t let such a moment go to waste. After a few minutes of enjoying the exhilaration the contact produced, he was able to - albeit reluctantly - pull away from the blond’s lips. A trail of spittle that stretched between them was the only profession such an act ever took place.

  
“Kurapika…” He breathed, voice tinged with seduction, grey eyes now finding the lustrous ones of the Kurta’s own. Each time Chrollo gazed into their depths it was as if he was instantly captivated. There were hints of the younger man’s own desideratum lingering just beneath their wondrous color, which he remembered seeing countless times before, and even then Chrollo knew he had to hold himself back.

  
There was a questioning look in the blond’s demeanor, one that tugged roughly at Chrollo’s heart once again. As much as he ached, reacting now would only incite Kurapika prematurely.

  
“While I am pleased to hear how much faith you have in me and the fact that you entrust I will be fine on my own, one thing I will say is that you also have to remain in control.” Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Kurapika’s ear. “You aren’t the only one who worries.”

  
Kurapika felt a shiver run up his spine at the warm breath dusting over his ear, and he gasped in response, eyes closing to obscure the world around him. Every part of him drew upon the sensation and it left him wanting more. He practically _ craved  _ the older man’s touch. It was like a drug, an addiction, one that was inevitable, Kurapika finding it difficult to resist.

  
Yet, as much as he wanted to, despite how strong the urge was, how powerful the longing, he knew it would only end like it did every other time. 

  
Did he really want Chrollo out of mere lust? 

  
Never once had Kurapika believed he would fall so far from grace, and that his purity would become tainted. He was allowing the more animalistic side of him become too strong, too _ imperious, _ and it was in that very notion which scared him. Was that what Chrollo had been trying to tell him all along? Was he desiring the older man out of the need for satisfaction than out of getting fulfillment from love?

  
He breathed, exhaling slowly and let his body lax, the crux of Chrollo’s averment which Kurapika heard so many times before was now becoming clear. While he battled with his own emotions, struggling with his fluctuating and growing indecisiveness, Kurapika hadn’t noticed the fact he was losing grip on reality and slipping further and further into the primal as opposed to the rational. 

  
All his actions, everything which goaded him forward into immorality and with just how deep he allowed himself to fall because of his own corruption was nothing more than an unconscious need to find a substitute for all the radical changes to his life. However, recognizing that was the first step towards ensuring Kurapika would find the true meaning and purpose behind everything he felt and exactly what Chrollo meant to him.

  
_ He couldn’t live in denial for the rest of his life. _

  
_ “You love him, don’t you?”  _ Again, the voices rang out in his mind and Kurapika couldn’t ignore them. They were right. _ Always right. _

  
Reality could be so cruel.

  
He wanted to be closer to Chrollo than ever before. Something stirred within and Kurapika sighed as he leaned in to practically burrow his nose against the older man’s neck. “Why am I surprised to hear that?” Breathing in deeply, the scent of Chrollo filled his senses. “Didn’t think you cared for me, or anyone else for that matter.”

  
Of course, it was the type of response Chrollo expected to hear Kurapika say. The younger man was still adjusting to the fact he needed to find himself and that they were slowly becoming a couple. It was only a matter of time before the blond recognized Chrollo as his partner.

  
Lover certainly had a nice ring to it.

  
“Why are you so surprised?” He questioned smiling as the blond nuzzled against the surface of his neck, enjoying the sensation it produced. “Didn’t think I was capable of showing concern?” Quietly, Chrollo let one of his arms slide around Kurapika’s waist, pulling the other man close. Even if he intended for that closeness to remain brief. “I am not inhuman, Kurapika.”

  
He stilled, every part of him momentarily frozen despite the heat radiating off of Chrollo’s body, even as the other man’s arm had come around him, Kurapika found that he was unable to move. Those words, every syllable, every letter, just the way he said it; shock laced over the blond’s features and it was then that he felt himself become abashed. 

  
Again, Kurapika went back to every time where Chrollo had shown him nothing but compassion despite who he was and what had happened so long ago.

  
Things like this were just one of many Kurapika knew he would have to free himself from if he was to have any hope of finally coming to terms with his past and gain the happiness he  _ so deserved. _

  
“At one time, I didn’t believe it and thought it was above your capability. There is so much you have done, and so many people you have hurt. Yet, with how far you have gone in showing me you are simply human, is something I cannot deny. But,” Kurapika drew in deeply again, but this time, the scent of Chrollo filled his nostrils, body relaxing without hesitation as that arm grew a little tighter around his waist, holding him protectively, “why me? Why am I so special to you?”

  
It was undeniable on _ why,  _ but Chrollo figured that Kurapika didn’t entirely understand the reasons for wanting him as a lover rather than as an enemy. Neither of them was without their sins, or transgressions, both having committed inequities against one another. But it didn’t change the fact of how Chrollo truly felt.

  
“Isn’t it obvious?” The raven-head questioned, hand now stroking along Kurapika’s side. “You’re special. Unique. And beautiful. But,” letting two fingers slip underneath the younger man’s chin, they met at eye level, Chrollo looking down into those searching, inquisitive eyes, “something about you has changed something in me. I can’t quite explain it, but being around you has given me a substance I never had before. You make me feel alive, Kurapika.”

  
Alive. Did he really make Chrollo feel so elated?

  
The expression which crawled along Kurapika’s visage was one of shock and sadness, but not sadness in a way one would think. Hearing those very words and just the depth of impact he had on Chrollo, and how he was inadvertently changing the man - which may be for the better - only left Kurapika feeling humbled. Once again, everything his mother had told him continued to ring true.

  
_ “You really need to move forward, don’t look back. Keep walking. Never stop.” _

  
“I-” He began, yet the words died instantly in his throat and Chrollo’s finger came to his lips as if to silence him, that smile Kurapika adored so much only tugged more at those plush lips.

  
“No need to speak. You have already proven to me how you feel even though I know you still struggle with your emotions, in time, you will come to fully accept me. I am a very patient man like I’ve said before. However, for now, you not hating me is good enough.”

  
If Kurapika was astonished by Chrollo’s statement, he didn’t show it, but simply nodded in response and the brush of the older man’s lips against his own was enough to seal that between them.

  
“For now,” he stepped back, letting his arm fall away and instantly missed Kurapika’s warmth as he returned his attention to the mansion layout which was still spread out upon the table beside them. “We should work more on the plan and continue to devise a more efficient and tactical way of retrieving the Scarlet Eyes.”

  
Returning to the table once more, Kurapika knew that their primary focus was on obtaining the Scarlet Eyes the Mafia currently had. There would be times ahead of them to continue their discussion regarding their situation and future and even more opportunities for them to grow closer to one another.

  
“So, what do you propose we do in regards to the guards we know that will be positioned throughout the mansion? It's not like they are simply going to just let us walk up and take the eyes.” Kurapika glanced over the schematics of the mansion’s layout, searching for every entry and exit point, marking them. “Also, how do we know exactly where the eyes are held?”

  
Concentrating on the map himself, Chrollo slowly studied the layout of each room, memorizing every detail. He even remembered something Shalnark had told him about an area within the mansion that seemed very out of place when he last hacked into the security system to scan its design. As clever and prudent Chrollo knew the Mafia to be, keeping something as valuable as the eyes wouldn't be an item left in some meager safe in an easily accessible room. No. The Mafia were smarter than that. But a spot on the blueprint that he didn't remember aligning with the virtual layout Shalnark had sent him had Chrollo suspicious.

  
He wasn't quite sure how accurate the collaboration was between the videos he saw to the actual blueprints, but something was definitely off about that one room Chrollo was sure of it.

  
“Well, for starters, Shalnark will disable the security camera system which will allow us to slip into the mansion unobserved. Shal had also monitored the guard's movements and habits for the last few days. It seems late at night the family tends to run on a thinner patrol than during the day. Knowing the routine will definitely be beneficial.” Chrollo paused for a moment, now eyeing Kurapika critically. “As for locating where the eyes are,” his voice grew low, soft, “is where your chains come into play.”

  
Looking up from the map, Kurapika fixed his attention firmly on the older man, completely bewildered by his suggestion. “My chains? How much do you know about them and what makes you think they will be useful in searching for the eyes?”

  
“Kurapika, you really do underestimate me, don't you?” Chrollo couldn't help the amusement that hinted voice. “I am pretty aware of your abilities and what capabilities they possess.” That smile spread nearly ear to ear upon seeing the blond's bewildered expression. “One of your chains has a tracking ability, am I correct?”

  
How the older man knew of his chain’s abilities, Kurapika couldn't help but ruminate over every possible scenario. Chrollo´s knowledge of Chain Jail would be evident from their encounter back in Yorknew. As for the rest of them… “You are correct. One of my chains has the ability to track a person, but generally if I've encountered them before.” Kurapika paused, carefully watching Chrollo´s reaction. “I can also track items. It may be difficult, but since the object in question is my own… Clan’s eyes, I should be able to track it.” He swallowed hard, staying composed.

  
It was obvious to see the pain which wavered across Kurapika´s face as his voice cracked during the last of his last words. He felt that pang in his heart again and reached over to cover the Kurta's hand with his own. “Don't push yourself. There is no need to continue in opening old wounds.”

  
Why did everything have to be so complicated, so distressing? Again, Kurapika swallowed hard, fighting back the negative emotions which threatened to overtake him. Going back now and allowing himself to give in would only serve to undo _everything_ he had already achieved. He had come too far to let it all go to waste.

  
His hand stilled beneath Chrollo’s much broader one, and he felt a sudden impulse to pull it away, to revoke from the contact they were sharing. Every part of his mind was reeling with a barrage of emotions, anger threatening to resurface.

  
_ “Never look back, don’t add salt to the wound. Walk. Walk forward.” _

  
Willing the urge to subside, instinctively his fingers lifted to slide between Chrollo’s own digits and lacing with them. He had to remember this was a step towards a better future, a new propriety, one where he would make his mother proud, where he would live, continue their legacy and flourish. His clan may be gone, but he was not, and the one person who started him down his once desolate path was now trying to right those wrongs.

  
“It’s just so hard.” His response finally came, voice barely above a whisper. “Every time I see or hear anything that comes close to… What happened, it’s always a constant reminder.” Yes, Kurapika knew that his own personal ghosts would continue to haunt him if he didn’t eventually concede and escape them. Remaining within that perpetual existence would only serve to further damage everything he was trying to rebuild, or what they were trying to build together. “But I am trying because I know I cannot continue on this way despite what damage has been done.”

  
Chrollo was able to sympathize with Kurapika’s sentiments for deep down, he still abhorred what he had done to Kurapika, who is a precious, beautiful and innocent angel and for that, Chrollo hated himself for it. 

  
There were just so many ways he wished to abolish Kurapika’s pain. 

  
But all he could do was be there for Kurapika, to continue to show the younger man how much he cared and that no matter what, he would be the pillar of support the lone Kurta so desperately needed. He would do whatever it takes to comfort the blond, making it easier for him to eventually be able to release all his anguish and find the peace Kurapika _ deserved. _

  
Without a word, Chrollo searched for the small leather bound satchel he knew Kurapika tended to carry around with him and retrieved the one object the other needed. He slipped it effortlessly into the hand that had been holding his, curling the boy’s fingers around it. “If anything, this should help.” 

  
Then he returned his attention back towards the map before them, knowing they needed to solidify their mission plans if they were to retrieve the eyes. The closer they got in gathering all the missing eyes, Chrollo thought, the greater the chances were of Kurapika finally being able to come to full terms and expel completely the weight of his past.

  
Someday Chrollo would see that ended up being the end result, for Kurapika deserved more. _ So much more. _

  
Clutching to the stone, Kurapika strangely enough, felt his tension abating and like every time in the past, was able to garner a semblance of release.  _ Chrollo really did infuse his energy into one little stone that inadvertently, eased the turmoil in his heart. _

  
“Thank you,” Kurapika said simply but he was grateful. 

  
“Anything for you.”

  
Keeping the special stone close, his own attention reverted back to what they were discussing prior, letting the stress taper and dissolve completely. “So… You were asking if I could potentially track the eyes? The answer to that is yes. It is possible, though considering I have never been to the location we are going to infiltrate, I cannot say for certain on its accuracy, however.” Again Kurapika searched the prints, looking for anything out of the ordinary, or anything that seemed displaced, “I can get us in relative proximity, but that may be the best we can hope for.”

  
Perhaps he would find something that Chrollo did not. So far, it just appeared they were going to be heading into this practically blind. The very idealism of walking into enemy territory without any idea of what they were up against perturbed Kurapika, for if they could complete their mission without extracting bloodshed, well that was his ultimate goal. 

  
Unlike last time when multiple cultists had been dispatched and against his wishes, he knew Chrollo would be more than likely willing to refrain from slitting throats or decapitating anyone if they were able to complete their mission with the least amount of interference possible. Kurapika was still a bit peeved and really didn’t relish the idea of a repeat in history.

  
“Perhaps that will be sufficient, if we can get close enough, that is. I am sure we can locate the eyes without much difficulty. It will just be the aspect of moving throughout the mansion unhindered. Which may still be possible with memorizing the patterns and cycle of movement from the guards inside.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurapika deliberating intensely, every muscle in his visage was taut, brows knitted together as if the younger man was searching for something important, something consequential. 

  
If anything, they would be able to increase their chances exceptionally if either of them managed to pinpoint the location of the eyes before they made their move against the Mafia.

  
“I still say if we can get a better idea of the mansion’s current layout; pertaining it’s not currently accurate with the building’s original blueprints, it could make a significant difference in us finding the eyes and quickly at that. If we are able to expedite the objective, the better.” Averting his eyes from the map laying before him, they affixed back on the older man, though the seriousness to his demeanor did not waver. Kurapika was very well aware that Chrollo definitely had the resources and near limitless capacity to narrow things down to the littlest detail. Finding the eyes or locating the closest proximity, if not the exact position of them should be instant child’s play for him.

  
Unless he had been underestimating the extent of the man’s competency?

  
That couldn’t be it as the raven-head had demonstrated time and time again just how adept he was. Still, Kurapika couldn’t help but feel something was _ missing  _ from this scenario like there was more to it then what had been revealed.

  
Tilting his head slightly angular, Chrollo looked thoughtful; Kurapika had a point. So far, this latest operation of theirs was taking them deeper into unsafe territory, putting them at risk more than their missions, prior. Both of them knew exactly what they were walking into the moment they agreed to track down the eyes, but turning back now was not an option. _ Never really was. _

  
The more practical the situation was, the better it would be for them in the end. Chrollo was aware of the blond’s standpoints and principles, even if there was a darker shade to his heart.

  
“I think that is something I may be able to arrange.” Digging into his pocket, Chrollo retrieved his cell phone and after falling silent, fingers began taping at a rapid pace, typing out a short, concise message before hitting the send button, then slipped the device back into his pocket. “From here, I think it’s best that we work on several contingency plans just in case our main plan falls through.”

  
Being equipped, that was something Chrollo knew full and well, which he agreed completely with the younger man on. If they walked into this mission ill-prepared, they were surely doomed to fail and could end up captured or worse, dead. That was something Chrollo wasn’t about to let happen. He had survived so much and wasn’t about to let some menial puppets within the Mafia’s dominative structure get the best of him.

  
Hopefully, his companion saw eye to eye with him but, the younger man was rational - even if it was to an annoying extent - and would more than likely commit in going through with the idea, even if the odds were potentially against them. The expression never altered upon Kurapika’s features, but the likeness of heavy contemplation flickered within his blue eyes. “All right.” He responded simply, the younger man’s body language speaking he was relaxed, unfettered.

  
“Great. I think inevitably, we will complete this task efficiently and have the eyes before we know it. Regardless of what may come our way, we have to retain focus and see this through. I intend to see you retrieve the eyes as I’ve said and I mean it.” Turning away from the table and its contents, Chrollo raised an arm to place the palm of his hand upon Kurapika’s shoulder, “How about we get dinner after we finish here? I think a decent meal and a change in the atmosphere may do you some good, especially considering how things have been, lately.”

  
The weight of Chrollo’s hand upon his shoulder brought him from the dredge within his thoughts and he turned completely to look the older man in the eyes, still uncertain how Chrollo was able to remain so _ confident. _ Kurapika had his doubts, but abjuring from proceeding towards his goal wasn’t an option. He would see to his promise, and his vows regardless of circumstance. 

  
Then and only then Kurapika would rest and proceed on with his life.

  
_ “Will your life include Chrollo? Do you see him in your future?” _

  
_ “Will you be able to accept him completely?” _

  
So many questions, so few answers. The voices continued to play in his mind, their constant presence and the buzz of their intonation enough to keep him analytic. It wasn’t growing easier for Kurapika. At least, certain aspects of his situation. Finding what he truly wanted would be the key to sorting out his problems.

  
Sighing, Kurapika capitulated; the sound of a nice meal and change in scenery was enticing. He had been so tired lately and constantly unremitting; he definitely needed an interlude from their current pace.

  
“The idea actually sounds nice. Besides, I am sick of starting at hotel walls, to be honest.”

  
Chrollo was able to feel the young Kurta relax, the notion of accepting his proposal made a smile appear on his lips. The younger man was so high strung and needed to loosen up a bit. That hand tightened ever so slightly on Kurapika’s shoulder and instinctively, the tips kneaded into the flesh beneath. When the blond closed his eyes and let a soft gasp escape his throat, it was then the raven-head took the opportunity to glide behind him, his free hand now positioned on Kurapika’s other shoulder.

  
“You are also tense again,” Chrollo uttered, making slow, circular movements along the surface of Kurapika’s shoulders, feeling the younger man’s skin beneath his fingertips due to the tank top he wore. Every muscle within was taut, stiff, the rigidity clear in the way Kurapika reacted. He could feel the knots building within the Kurta’s body, a clear sign that his companion had indeed, been under a lot of duress. 

  
Each sweep, and stroke he made only caused the younger man to gasp or sigh, Kurapika seeming to thoroughly enjoy the sensation.

  
“Why do I always like it when you do these things?” He questioned, finding that he had come to rest against the older man’s chest, head laying in the crook of Chrollo’s neck and own shoulder. “The last time you did this it was enjoyable.”

  
This time, Chrollo couldn’t help but be coy, “Perhaps you just like it when my hands are on you.”

  
“Smug bastard,” Kurapika replied sarcastically, though there was a hint of playfulness to his eyes, swinging his leg to the side just enough to jab Chrollo in the shin. “Don’t allow your ego to get too swollen.”

  
Chuckling, the older man pulled Kurapika back and flush against him, causing the blond’s head to tilt upwards slightly, “I don’t see you complaining about it, though.” And dipped down to take Kurapika’s lips with his own, kissing the younger man slowly, tenderly, the taste of him upon those svelte-like mounds. Each time they were like this Chrollo was constantly reminded of why he had fallen for the wily Kurta.

  
“You’re right, I don’t.” He whispered against Chrollo’s lips when they broke apart long enough to breathe. “I have no reason to.”

  
They just stood there, lips moving against one another in a slow, yet tangible dance, Chrollo’s fingers working mindlessly along Kurapika’s shoulders. The attention made him continuously melt against the touches, his back resting steadily, fully against the older man’s frame. 

  
When the need to separate came, it was then Kurapika looked directly into Chrollo’s eyes, seeing something in them he didn’t remember noticing before. The longer he peered into their fathomless depths, the more he felt a cord being struck within, causing a sensation to rise throughout the entirety of his being. Just the way the older man looked at him, it was almost as if there was a vein of imploration, but also with a hint of sadness. It was like he was staring at a near mirror image of himself, an almost perfect reflection of someone, broken… _ Torn.  _ Again, he felt a stirring in his gut and he reached for Chrollo, hand coming to rest on his cheek.

  
Warmth bloomed through him when the older man placed one of his hands over Kurapika’s and nuzzled against his palm. The moments stretched into near infinity, but neither of them had made any motion to talk.

  
“Kurapika…” Chrollo murmured against the blond’s skin, enjoying its silky feel. “You really do make me feel alive and give me every reason to detest this world less and less. So long as you remain within it.”

  
He couldn’t believe what he just heard but, he softened upon hearing the words, completely astonished with how the older man was being. Never had Kurapika anticipated Chrollo being so open, bearing his heart as he was. It was something he had imagined the other had been wanting to do but neglected out of either fear or worry. Kurapika was inclined to believe the latter. 

  
Was Chrollo really changing? Was the person before him the same one who had spurned the world and ended countless lives? He almost believed he was starting a complete and total stranger.

  
There was no way Kurapika could renounce Chrollo now. Not when he was like this, appearing so lost, so broken. 

  
_ Just like him. _

  
“I am here and I don’t plan to go anywhere,” Kurapika affirmed, and placed a gentle kiss to the side of Chrollo’s jaw, thumb rubbing over his cheek. “That I can promise.”

  
One of the things that had been absent from most of Chrollo’s life was the feel of any real love, compassion or empathy, having only known cruelty, violence, and insouciance. All the stoicism had become so endemic that it left Chrollo believing there was no humanity left in the world and thus, he only became emotionally detached and indifferent.

  
However now, standing before this angel, this precious blond with his beautiful face and caring eyes, the very same that Chrollo couldn’t help but get so wound up within was showing him a more tender, benevolent side that he didn’t remember the boy ever showing. 

  
At first, he thought it was something straight from his imagination, but as that lithe body pressed more firmly, yet, comfortingly against his own and that hand remained placed on his cheek with the thumb stroking over his skin ever so lightly, Chrollo couldn’t help but feel as if every vision he had of humanity was nothing but opaque. For Chrollo was lucky and happened to find that one precious diamond in the rough.

  
“That is something I am pleased to hear.” Yes, Chrollo thought, he could get used to this. “And I will hold you to it, Kurta.”

  
Kurapika raised his eyebrow at the comment, but Chrollo simply smirked at him, placing a quick, chaste kiss to those lips he so adored.

  
“We should probably finish working on our strategy. I plan on hitting these fuckers tomorrow night.”

  
“Right.” Kurapika couldn’t help but feel amused. Chrollo really was different, his personality now vast from when he first met him in Yorknew. Seeing the older man like this…

  
His heart began to thump rapidly in his chest and it was then Kurapika had begun to realize just how much the older man _ actually  _ meant to him.

  
“Also I am starving. Once we finish, I will take you out somewhere nice to eat.”

  
Smiling at Chrollo’s rather peculiar enthusiasm, Kurapika raised one hand to swipe his digits through those raven-hued tresses, pushing the strands aside and exposing the cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead. As strange as it was, the blond couldn’t help but be intrigued by it. Gently, he brushed his fingertips over it, tracing its outline. “Never thought you could be so eager.” Kurapika mused, enjoying the buoyancy in the atmosphere.   

  
This was just another reason why Chrollo found himself growing more and more attached to Kurapika by the day. The younger man was everything he wanted and needed.

  
“That’s only because you are here.” Chrollo intoned, contented in seeing Kurapika so lively, so spirited. If things kept on the trajectory they were, then it was only a matter of time before the younger man realized just what life could be and exactly what Chrollo could really offer him. Kurapika deserved the best and even if he really wasn’t superlative, there wasn’t anything the older man wouldn’t do to give Kurapika the _ world. _

  
Pulling away, Kurapika tried to conceal the flush which was crawling up along his neck, feeling completely bashful, but from the way Chrollo was looking at him and with just how broad that damnable smile got on his lips, there was just no winning the battle. So he settled for punching the other in the shoulder and immediately turned from Chrollo’s direct line of sight. “Smug bastard.” He repeated again, finding that he enjoyed the attention more than not. “We really should finish as you said.”

  
Kurapika was indeed, cute when he was flustered. “Yes. I agree.” They really needed to stop getting distracted.

  
So they spent the next hour pouring over various maps, ideas, and strategies, concocting every possible method for retrieving the eyes from the Moretti family mansion. It was to be one of their biggest jobs and Chrollo wanted to ensure that everything went as smoothly as possible.

  
  


~*~

  
  
The streets of Nappon where bustling as ever. People flooded through the boulevards, most in a hurry to get to their destination, or just so they could find someplace warm. Thick blankets of white lined the ground in majestic grandeur, its pristine surface almost as pure like that of the untainted heavens above, giving everything a semblance of bearing celestial elegance. Even the buildings with their bright lights and flashing signs, storefronts practically shining with glamor, it was a sight to practically behold. No one would have ever grasped the concept that one of the more prominent Mafia families ran right beneath the people’s noses.

  
As established as Nappon was, Chrollo had only ever heard of the famous city, never getting the chance to visit it, much less explore it for what riches it may have to offer. Still, as he meandered the streets, observing every detail down to the minuscule, he couldn’t help but feel impressed. 

  
There was an itch in the back of his mind to take advantage of the opportunity while they were still in the city to see what treasures may be found, but every now and then, the younger man walking beside him had cast sidelong glances in his direction, almost as if Kurapika knew what he had been thinking, and each time, Chrollo decided to push the thought from his mind. Inwardly he sighed; it was hard avoiding the impulse as old habits die hard. He was still a thief by nature and ceasing that part of him was something he was uncertain if he would be able to do. Especially since he lead the infamous Genei Ryodan.

  
But for now, he would refrain from such activities, not while he was with Kurapika. Proving to the young Kurta that he was someone who could be trusted and was worth being with was enough of a reason for him to forget about that part of him. _ For now at least. _

  
“It's so damn cold.” He heard Kurapika grump beside him, the boy's cheeks tinted in red from the chill in the air. “Can't wait to get somewhere warm.”

  
Kurapika was indeed, a child of the forest who was only exposed to warm climates, being in cooler regions seemed to make the blond irritable. Chrollo felt something brush along his arm and noticed the gap between he and Kurapika had closed, the younger man now practically against him as they walked. 

  
Chrollo grinned and slipped an arm around the Kurta's waist, drawing the other against him. “Is that any better?” He questioned, watching Kurapika impishly.

  
Blue eyes met grey and Kurapika only frowned, puffs of white expelling from his mouth as he breathed out. “Shut up.” He groaned, mood souring. “And stop looking at me like that.”

  
So feisty. Kurapika´s sass only enthralled Chrollo more, the amusement in his expression never wavering. He simply held onto Kurapika, offering to warm the boy up.

  
The older man's insistence in remaining silent only caused Kurapika to become more sullen, and he sighed. “Yes. It's better.” He continued, this time voice mellow.

  
“Good,” Chrollo responded, voice smooth, and leaned down to kiss the top of Kurapika´s head. “We are almost there, anyway. Just a little bit further.”

  
It was only a few more blocks before they reached the one restaurant Chrollo had found which seemed to have interesting food, his pallet open to trying new delicacies. Both of them stopped outside a moderately looking building with a fancy sign and ornately carved wooden doors. Chrollo opened them for the younger man, gesturing for him to proceed inside where it was dimly lit with a low resonance of chatter in the air.

  
It was subtle, yet also majestic around the fairly large restaurant. Nothing as extravagant as other places Chrollo had taken him before, but it was luxurious enough without being too posh that Kurapika felt relaxed in the calming environment. He adjusted the collar of his button up shirt as a waiter had come to assist them. 

  
They were led amid rows of white linen-clothed tables, while candles sitting inside delicately cut jars flickered serenely from their surfaces, emitting a pleasant glow. Finally, they were brought to the back where it was a little more isolated from the rest of the establishment.

  
Taking a seat across from Chrollo, he surveyed the rest of the patrons around the room, most were either talking among themselves or enjoying a quiet meal. Once Chrollo was settled, the waiter watched them with anticipation for their orders. “Can I get you anything to drink, sir?”

  
“A bottle of your best wine and two glasses for my companion and I.” He responded charmingly, eyeing Kurapika from his peripheral vision. 

  
“Right away, sir.” The spindly man placed two menus down before them and backed away, bowing, and leaving them to make their choices. 

  
“You really are not frugal in any way are you?” Chrollo turned towards the beautiful blond man sitting across from him, looking into those eyes thoughtfully.

  
“Only the best for you.”

  
Kurapika shook his head in disbelief, still unable to figure out the enigma that was Chrollo Lucifer. But he hid his smile behind the menu as he lifted it to scan its choices. There were so many different types of dishes; many he had never heard of. But he settled on something called Lobster Thermidor that came with a nice salad on the side. It looked good despite he never had Lobster before, much less anything else that came from the sea.

  
He lowered the menu and peered from over the rim. Chrollo was engrossed in scanning its surface, expression contemplative. The blond watched him carefully, almost riveted by how gorgeous the older man looked with his face illuminated, yet partially shadowed by the candlelight. 

  
The way the flame played along his features made Chrollo appear esthetic. Kurapika couldn’t help but stare, his eyes watching the other intently until the leather-bound item was lowered and Chrollo was now watching him, intrigue crossing his features.

  
Quickly, the younger man turned away in a pathetic attempt to conceal the suffusion of crimson that started to bloom across his cheeks, though such was only accentuated by the flicker of the candle beside them, making Kurapika’s face appear to be glowing.

  
A low chuckle told him that the older man was amused by the scene but it only caused the color to just deepen on his skin. Damn Chrollo for doing this to him.

  
“Did you find something that sounded appealing?” The question startled Kurapika briefly, but he regained his composure instantly and swallowed thickly, willing himself to face the man across from him once more.

  
“Yes.” He spoke slowly after a long pause, feeling enfeebled by just how intensive and powerful, yet alluring Chrollo’s gaze was. Whenever the raven-haired man with his interminable grey eyes let them fall upon him, the younger man found himself utterly impotent, completely taken by the power they held over him. Again, Kurapika swallowed thickly, almost like he was a prey caught by the sights of a predator, but Chrollo was nothing of the sort.

  
He settled the object on the table, features softening, “I personally have found something of interest. It’s called Steak Au Poivre. Definitely a dish I have yet to try.” Chrollo let the words spill from his lips and continued speaking, though he was fully aware of Kurapika’s unease. The blond always seemed to fidget when they made firm eye contact. “What is it you are wishing to order?”

  
Shaking off his temporary passivity, Kurapika drew in heavy on the oxygen in the air, his lungs burning slightly, “Something called Lobster Thermidor. Never had anything else besides fish since its what we caught from the rivers that ran through Lusko.”

  
There was so much of the world Kurapika had yet to experience, whilst Chrollo himself had the chance to explore its secrets and splendor which lay hidden within. Inwardly, Chrollo made a solemn vow to show Kurapika the world and make him a king. 

  
“Ah yes. I have heard many good things about that dish, specifically lobster. It’s a rare delicacy. I am sure you will enjoy it.”

  
Shortly thereafter, the waiter returned with their wine and Chrollo placed their orders. Cracking the bottle open, he dispensed the plum looking liquid into the two glasses they were given and the raven-head was pleasantly sipping on the contents, silently musing over everything they had to do so far, especially their upcoming mission to hit the Moretti family. 

  
It wasn’t long before they were eating quietly, Chrollo stealing glances at Kurapika every now and then. The Kurta remained focused on his meal as he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the food. 

  
However, the silence which had descended between them was brief and they both found themselves engaging in lighthearted conversation, Kurapika smiling and laughing like he was having the grandest time of his life. Witnessing the younger man acting so carefree,  _ so insouciant _ made Chrollo believe that it was just another step in the right direction to making the blond comfortable with him and thus, easier for Kurapika to slip into their budding relationship.

  
After having dessert, they made their way back towards the hotel, Kurapika still acting jovial and beaming, forgetting about the cold and not once did a complaint arise. It was a different side to the younger man that Chrollo never recalled seeing before, but was satisfied it happened nonetheless. At one point, he felt fingers slip between his own as Kurapika had taken his hand,  the warmth he felt was just so sedating. It was unexpected, but Chrollo was once again, surprised by the boy’s actions and humored him by grasping firmly to that hand. 

  
Just being close to Kurapika made his heart flutter in his chest.

  
It was a feeling that Chrollo realized he wished to experience for the rest of his life.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Chrollo had decided to settle on the plush couch within their hotel room and immerse himself in the richness of a good book before deciding to retire for the night, finding that literature was one of the things he really liked indulging in. 

  
Little in the world was of great value to him, despite the many things he stole and countless items trafficked, finding that only the most recherché was something he ever thought worthy of hoarding for himself. He was a simple man down to the very basics of human want and need, having almost no desire for things he designated as unnecessary.

  
Now, the scales have tipped in favor of something different, making Chrollo privy towards his now changing habits. 

  
_ Which was all due to one very particular blond. _

  
When the couch dipped from additional weight, Chrollo glanced over his shoulder to notice that Kurapika had joined him. The blond had been sitting on the small chair across the room from him, absorbed by his own book for what seemed like hours. But now the younger man was sitting beside him and exceptionally close, their arms virtually brushing against one another.

  
Setting his book aside Chrollo diverted his attention fully on Kurapika, though he didn’t stop the pleased expression which crawled over his face. 

  
“I was just… Growing bored sitting by myself.” 

  
As usual, Kurapika was _ so terrible  _ at lying. But Chrollo refrained from saying anything and only altered his positioning slightly to allow the other in coming closer, knowing damn full and well that was what the younger man wanted. “You are always more than welcomed to join me.” And just as predicted, Kurapika had come to rest against him, head laying on his shoulder. 

  
Old memories; the flash of a time when the younger man had curled up against him, falling asleep while in his lap had crossed his mind, and he watched as Kurapika essentially repeated the event, making Chrollo fall into _ complacency. _

  
Without hesitation, Chrollo slid an arm around the boy’s waist, fingers coming to rest at his hip, tips stroking ever so lightly at the barely exposed skin just above the hem of his pants. He felt Kurapika shiver as a sigh exited his throat. Yet, the intonation was more of a barely audible gasp, causing Chrollo to nuzzle against the Kurta’s golden crop, hiding the grin that accented his lips.

  
“I just wanted company is all.” Kurapika finally added, the petulance in his voice was unmistakable. 

  
Chrollo hummed, fingers continuing their attention over the blond’s porcelain hued skin as they trekked along in repetition, caressing the area tenderly. Why Kurapika always felt the need to circumvent the truth in such simple situations, the older man didn’t think he’d quite understand. Nonetheless, down to the core of it all, the blond was perfect to him and in every way. 

  
“Are you sure that’s all you wanted?” Chrollo asked in mirth as he playfully teased the boy. His hand slipped a little more inward, riding beneath the white T-shirt Kurapika now wore, fingers glossing over the younger man’s stomach.

  
Kurapika’s breath hitched in his throat, eyes closing instantly, “Why do you always doubt me?”

  
“Because you’re still a terrible liar?” There, he said it. Chrollo couldn’t help himself. Kurapika was just too cute when he was like this.

  
The Kurta scoffed at the accusation and punched Chrollo again, but this time in the older man’s side, while not being gentle about it. “You’re such a jerk, you know that?” 

  
The impact caused the raven-head to grunt in astonishment, but the demeanor soon melted into that of impishness. “You still love me, anyway.”

  
Such vainglory. Kurapika rolled his eyes and exhaled in exasperation. Chrollo could be such an ass at times, but he neglected to admit what the older man spoke was the truth. Regardless of how asinine Chrollo could be, it didn’t change his opinion or how he felt about the other.

  
He did indeed, love Chrollo. Or, was falling in love with him.

  
“I’m tired.” Kurapika murmured, the palm of his hand masking the yawn that soon followed.

  
Slowly, those fingers caressed over the warm, soft flesh of Kurapika’s stomach, tracing each outline and sinew that lined his abdomen, enjoying the sensation it produced. “You really should rest, we have a big day ahead of us,” Chrollo responded quietly, though inwardly he didn’t wish to break contact with the younger man as he was enjoying the closeness and touch.

  
Without warning, Kurapika lowered himself down, his lithe body now laying on the couch, as his head came to rest upon Chrollo’s lap, golden tresses fanning out about his head. Closing his eyes, breathing slowed while he was able to hear the rhythmic beating of his own heart. “I think I will be fine right here.”

  
Kurapika, this angel, this heavenly and precious being never ceased to amaze him, always leaving Chrollo in admiration. Removing his hand from beneath the younger man’s shirt, it came to rest amid those silken tendrils, carding through them tenderly, listening as Kurapika’s breathing slowly even out, and after a while, knew he had fallen asleep.

  
He sat there for a long time, not wanting to move, nor to disturb the younger man who was laying in his lap, the sound of Kurapika's breathing only causing a lull to happen in Chrollo. “It’s of no wonder how you were able to captivate me.” He whispered, fingers parting those locks ever so slightly and gently. “And why I am now finding myself wanting to love you.”

  
Even when Chrollo felt himself begin to tire, body relaxing, mind content, he didn't stop stroking the blond's hair, enjoying the vague glow that appeared to radiate around that golden head. Kurapika really was beautiful in  _ every way. _

  
“I hope you never stray, Kurapika.”

  
And he watched Kurapika long into the night as the Kurta slumbered peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems our boys are proceeding on nicely with collecting the Scarlet Eyes, which is ultimately bringing them together. Even if slowly. It still seems as if Kurapika is struggling with understanding exactly how he feels, or I should say, struggling with understanding exactly what Chrollo means to him despite Chrollo's confession. But that won't last for too long, for it seems our precious blondie is beginning to see the picture.
> 
> Only a few chapters remain before the next big event. :D
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


	19. Devil's Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Chrollo make their preparations to hit the Moretti family and retrieve the Scarlet Eyes. An encounter with an unexpected enemy leaves behind unwanted consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I have to say I apologize for the immense delay in getting something released. I had planned for two chapters last month and between KrKr week and a wedding I was attending at the end of the month, it really put a damper in getting things done on time. 
> 
> Fortunately, I have come with a double chapter release! Which I found funny, but coincidental as the last time I did a chapter release like this was back over the summer when I posted nine and ten together. So, I felt it was only befitting I released nineteen and twenty the same way.
> 
> Expect a lot of action and movement to the story in this chapter. Things are really beginning to pick up. :3
> 
> As always, big thanks to Sweets Dreamer for betaing these chapters. <3

Kurapika stood within the small kitchenette of their hotel room, coffee mug in hand and sipping quietly from its contents. They had just finished breakfast, and Chrollo was now off getting supplies in preparation for their upcoming hit on the Moretti family mansion. It was something that he was _not_ looking forward to, but the prospect of reclaiming the pair of Scarlet Eyes they held was something that kept Kurapika from wishing to nullify the mission. Each pair of eyes he took back was another _victory,_ even if small, and it was the sole reason that he kept up with this junket.

  
That and also the fact he was getting to explore the connection and unusual relationship he shared with Chrollo.  
  
  
Drawing off the warm contents, Kurapika couldn’t help but relish in the brief reprieve as the quiet atmosphere was placating. Though it easily could have been said it was merely the calm before the storm.  
  
  
Remaining steeled for what was to come had been difficult, especially with the notion that Kurapika was more than familiar with how the Mafia ran, considering his past experiences. What made it worse was the fact they were targeting a more prominent family. Which inadvertently made their mission even more _difficult_ than their previous encounters. There was also the simple fact that the bulk of their plan ran merely on he and Chrollo infiltrating the mansion, _alone._ _  
_ _  
_  
He was fully aware of their proficiency and skill sets, making the likelihood of them completing their mission very high. Still, it _didn’t_ alleviate all of Kurapika’s worries. There were many factors they were up against, and it was those same factors - which were still unknown - that left the younger man feeling conflicted.  
  
  
As much confidence and faith Kurapika tried to place into their plan and their courage, the Kurta couldn’t help the feeling that there was still the chance something was bound to go wrong. Well, there was always a chance something could go wrong. Such was life, and for him, Kurapika understood that was fact. But he could not cast the notion aside, and it’s what unnerved him the most.  
  
  
Ever since he had awoken, Kurapika had been feeling apprehensive, leaving him mulling over the what if’s. Thinking about it only left his mind reeling. But in the long run, he needed to suppress his tumult emotions, for any discrepancies in his actions could spell disaster. After what happened in Sorbia, Kurapika did not want another repeat.  
  
  
He sighed and drained the remaining contents of what was in the mug then glanced at the clock which hung on the far wall of the room, realizing that it was just past nine am. It had been about two hours since Chrollo had gone out and he figured the older man would be back at any time. The quiet was nice, but just like his odd relationship with the raven-haired man, so was the fact that Kurapika noticed he had begun to miss the other’s presence.  
  
  
Setting the cup down, he decided to relax on one of the chairs and try reading in the meantime while awaiting Chrollo’s return. Not only that, Kurapika found he was rather bored, another thing he realized that he felt whenever the older man _wasn’t_ there.  
  
  
It was still something Kurapika didn’t quite understand, but the closeness he shared with Chrollo was something that he rather enjoyed and the fact that every time they touched, it made the Kurta shiver. There was just something about him that Kurapika couldn’t seem to get out of his head. Even the thought of Chrollo’s lips against his own made his heart practically _palpitate_ roughly in his chest.  
  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to erase the thought from his mind, despite it was a pleasant feeling and swept into the adjacent room before settling on one of the plush chairs that he found was comfortable. The book he had been reading since the start of his journey with Chrollo was where he left it from the night before. As Kurapika reached over to grab it, his gaze shifted toward the couch just across from him, and it was then he felt himself smile.  
  
  
And the resurgence of what happened the prior night came flooding back, making Kurapika pause as the sensation of fingers combing through his soft locks made him remember the event out of sheer fondness. The entire night he had slept practically _against_ Chrollo, head resting on the man’s lap as Kurapika was certain Chrollo had watched him through the night.  
  
  
He also remembered that upon waking he noticed Chrollo had reclined back against the couch and just fallen asleep himself. Kurapika was shocked that the other man had managed to stay conscious all that time to ensure he rested peacefully.  
  
  
The very thought of it had brought heat to his cheeks, and Kurapika was confident that his skin had become flushed. Thinking about the older man like that seemed to make him always lose his composure. Not that he complained. _Far from it._ He cherished each moment they had, despite the fact that Kurapika was still struggling to understand the meaning behind exactly what Chrollo meant to him. Each new day made him desire less to see Chrollo gone, and he had only wished to remain at the older man’s side. The very thought of losing him made Kurapika apprehensive, for he _couldn’t_ envision a life without Chrollo in it.  
  
  
How he had ever come to that conclusion, even Kurapika himself was still confused by it. But the notion didn’t perturb him anymore. He was growing quite _comfortable_ with it. Complacent even.  
  
  
Being around Chrollo not only intrigued him but had given Kurapika a semblance of fulfillment. It made him feel like he had a purpose and one that went well beyond what he thought was intended for him. Life had a funny way of making things work, especially in the younger man’s case.  
  
  
Expelling a sigh, he came to rest upon the cushy chair and picked up the book that he so enjoyed getting immersed within. There was just so much content to absorb, and Kurapika still couldn’t believe the depictions of the world within it. Reading it was fascinating, but it was also hard to think that something like that existed at one time. A world where magic was said to be real and eventually developed into the Nen they knew of today had Kurapika thoroughly entrenched.  
  
  
Each time his fingers slid over its worn cover or touched the pages within, it gave him a sense of nostalgia, making Kurapika feel as if he had once visited a place like this.  
  
  
Thumbing through the leaflets, he readily found more tales of powerful enemies that were said to be like harbingers or messengers of the Dark One himself. They were called the Forsaken and depicted as thirteen of the most powerful Aes Sedai known through the ages. There were even mentions of someone who would one day arise to combat the omnipresent evil which had been sealed away at Shayol Ghul. He would be born on the slopes of Dragonmount and was prophesied to break the world eventually. Kinslayer he was dubbed, known throughout the ages as one who was born with the blood of the dragon and would be destined to go mad and kill everyone he ever loved. Just the mention of the chosen one to carry this title had spread fear, yet also salvation throughout the lands. There were even mentions of a crystal sword and golden crown the Kinslayer was meant to wield during his ride into the last battle.  
  
  
So many tales and stories within the scriptures kept Kurapika occupied for _hours._ He had barely even registered the fact that he had been reading for longer than intended until the sound of the hotel door opening drew his attention from its pages and gently, the Kurta closed the cover of the tome, and set it aside on the small table next to him.  
  
  
Before he could even lift from the chair he had been sitting in, Chrollo was standing in front of him, grey eyes locking intently with his own. “About time you came back. Was beginning to wonder if you’d ever return.” Kurapika spoke finally, a hint of sarcasm to his tone, though a smile graced his lips. “It was getting too quiet in here.”  
  
  
Watching the young blond inquisitively, Chrollo merely tilted his head, though a smile of his own crept upon his visage at seeing the beautiful Kurta looking at him so impishly, “Well it seems you had no problem entertaining yourself in my absence, Kurapika. I assume you are still enjoying the book I gave you?”  
  
  
He loved it when the younger man made it seem like he couldn’t deal without his presence. For Chrollo it showed that Kurapika was becoming more attached, yet _fond_ of him by the day. It was a real affirmation of the closeness they were sharing.  
  
  
Before Kurapika knew it, Chrollo had come down and was leaning over him, their faces just mere inches from one another and he could practically smell the aroma of spice mixed with frankincense tickling at his senses and filling his nostrils. He sat there, almost unable to move and entirely weighted down by the older man’s presence alone.  
  
  
Every time Chrollo was near, Kurapika could hardly contain himself. The man’s energy despite that his Nen was sealed caused him to feel anxious and weak. Yet, in a _good_ way. Something about the way he made Kurapika _feel_ kept him from refuting the man entirely and shoving him away. How Chrollo looked at him, the way his chest rose and fell slowly, and the hungry look in those eyes that impelled his heart into beating rapidly, only made the yearning he felt grow much stronger.  
  
  
Though one thing he did remember was Chrollo had once told him about how he didn’t want Kurapika to desire him out of lust but rather, out of love. It was something Kurapika had been wondering about ever since.  
  
  
But now as those grey eyes bored down into his own along with the sensation that gripped his body and sent shivers up his spine, he couldn’t help but wonder if the stirring he had been feeling inside himself was a sign that he had indeed, developed emotions towards the man. Being around Chrollo didn’t just make his body crave or his mind thirst, but his heart always seemed to _ache_ as well.  
  
  
As the gap was nearly closed, causing the heat to radiate between them, Kurapika couldn't help how the closeness made him feel, or how his mind went into overdrive. Even his body stiffened despite his breath hitched in his throat and caused him to shiver again. Everything Chrollo did to him made Kurapika feel _weak,_ and yet, he didn't try to stop the older man. Instead, he gravitated closer, practically causing their chests to brush against one another.  
  
  
“Since you were asleep earlier and looked quite beautiful I might add, I didn't get the chance to ask you but,” Chrollo inched forward more, face now dangerously close to Kurapika´s, the warmth of the younger man's breath easily felt upon his skin, “I would love a morning kiss from you.” With that he smiled faintly, relishing in just how gorgeous the Kurta looked beneath the soft rays of the sun and how it made his creamy skin seem to glow.  
  
  
Shock practically laced Kurapika´s features as he was utterly bewildered by Chrollo´s statement, almost at a loss for what to do. But, soon his perturbed state subsided, curiosity replacing any doubts he had before as a look of _eagerness_ shone in his eyes.  
  
  
Opportunities like this didn't always present themselves but, Kurapika knew when not to let one go to _waste._ _  
_  
  
Before he knew it, he leaned in to successfully close what gap there was between them and without warning, had captured the older man's lips with his own, arms winding around Chrollo´s neck as Kurapika nearly jerked the other man down upon him.  
  
  
Without even waiting for a reaction from the succulent man above him, Kurapika was already prodding his tongue against Chrollo´s lips, practically demanding admittance into the older man's warm mouth, which much to Kurapika´s glee, Chrollo readily gave him access too.  
  
  
It wasn't long before their tongues were twisting and gliding along one another, the young Kurta easily taking the lead as both of them were pulled beneath the wake of their growing passion.  
  
  
The world appeared to slow around them, Kurapika easily forgetting his surroundings as he only focused on the man who was _so close_ to him and the fact that Chrollo’s hands had made their way to his shoulders, slowly caressing his arms in a tender, yet, sultry motion. The way those fingers coasted over his bare skin that was visible beneath the dark red muscled t-shirt he wore only caused Kurapika to groan profusely against the lock they shared, the vibrations becoming extensive.    
  
  
Eagerly, he leaned into the touches, clearly forgetting everything Chrollo had adamantly told him only days before and his arms had lifted to allow dainty fingers purchase amid Chrollo’s ample locks, the silken tresses effortlessly sliding betwixt digits as they slipped through it without care, _without aim._  
  
  
Kurapika easily told himself he could get lost within the rapture, within the moment. That each time they touched it was like the heavens sang and Chrollo was naturally a God like those in told in myth with his chiseled anatomy and perfect visage. Everything that Chrollo was Kurapika _wanted_ and more.  
  
  
However, something stirred within Kurapika again. It was a sensation unlike any other he felt and one that didn’t flow akin to the more primal instincts which surged through him. It was something more subtle, more genuine. The way it made Kurapika feel, how it caused his mind to falter more upon the intrinsic while retaining sincerity gave him a near revelation.  
  
  
Although, the same question which the younger man had asked himself several times before came flooding back, and this time, with increased fervor. Despite the contact he was sharing with Chrollo and how eager their kiss had gotten as their lips moved seamlessly against one another, didn’t sway the fact that something inside him was _changing._ It was getting harder, if not _impossible_ for Kurapika to deny he was experiencing a difference in opinion on the man that he had come to grow so close to.  
  
  
Once the need to breath took precedence, they broke apart, Kurapika tugging on Chrollo’s bottom lip as he pulled back, both flush and panting heavily, the look in both men’s eyes spoke of desire. Kurapika knew that the mannerism of he now wanted the older man wasn’t the same as he had in their previous encounters. This time, it was more affectionate, more _romantic._ What he also saw behind those beguiling, and seductive, dark eyes was the _same_ thing that the Kurta himself knew he was sensing.  
  
  
There was a long pause between them as Kurapika pushed up to draw his tongue along the side of Chrollo’s jawline, smiling mischievously, “Well, you got what you wanted. I hope you found it satisfying.”  
  
  
It went without saying that indeed, Chrollo was impressed with Kurapika’s continued actions that were in earnest, and how the younger man seemed to allow himself to remain vulnerable. Kurapika had left himself open, yet it was more out of honesty than not.  
  
  
Retaining the closeness they had, Chrollo couldn’t help but allow that smirk to broaden upon his now kiss-bruised lips. The remnants of their assault on one another and Kurapika’s departing gift was still prevalent upon them. He proudly displayed the blond’s work; the way Kurapika had taken the initiative and marked him was enough for Chrollo to be pleased with the result.  
  
  
He never suspected Kurapika could be that _definite._  
  
  
“Indeed,” Chrollo whispered, one hand pulling away from the blond’s shoulder to rest upon his cheek, cupping it. Slowly, his thumb stroked over those soft, full lips, their rosy color making the Kurta look even _more_ beautiful. “Everything you do is _always_ satisfying.”  
  
  
Shying away slightly, Chrollo half expected Kurapika to cast a punch towards his face for such a comment, but much to his astonishment, Kurapika simply kissed that thumb as it passed over his lips, nipping at it slightly before looking shyly at him, “Why do I find that impossible to argue with?”  
  
  
How Kurapika was able to leave him in constant awe, Chrollo wasn’t quite sure. But for the older man, it was a step in the right direction. Everything he felt for the blond, how attracted he was, but also the love he started having for the younger man, it was satisfying to know it was slowly being reciprocated. One of his fears was that Kurapika would never feel the same way and that in the end, all he that was experiencing would be for naught.  
  
  
Much to his delight, that was turning out to not be the case.  
  
  
“Because you know it’s true.”  
  
  
Could Kurapika contest what the older man said to him? He found no reason, for each time the question came to mind, there was _no_ negative way to answer it.  
  
  
In all his years, not once had Kurapika envisioned himself finding love, especially with someone who in the beginning, had set his life tumbling and thrust it into turmoil. Now, Chrollo had turned that very idealism on its head, giving Kurapika even more reason to view the world differently. To the contrary, it wasn’t as horrible as he once perceived it as, believing that all there was to life was revenge and death. Being with Chrollo had opened his eyes, and it only solidified the fact even more of what his mother had spoken to be true.  
  
  
If she supported him and his clan supported him even after everything that happened, then this must be the path he was chosen to take. Or, destined to walk. Despite his conflicting thoughts, there had to be an answer. There _always_ was.  
  
  
“I suppose I cannot argue that, either,” Kurapika replied softly, and pushed an errant strand of raven hair from Chrollo’s visage as he searched those welcoming eyes. Something burned within them, and he saw passion, but also adoration. Chrollo’s very presence calmed him, and Kurapika was able to relax despite the older man still being over him.  
  
  
“Well,” dipping down once more, the raven-haired man delivered one last kiss to the side of Kurapika’s mouth before standing up, though reluctantly, already missing the warmth they were sharing, “we really should start working on the final preparations for tonight’s hit on the Mafia and the Moretti mansion. There still is much to do.” Chrollo added in a more serious tone this time, extending a hand to the younger man.  
  
  
Their upcoming mission was something _unavoidable,_ and Kurapika knew there was much to do. The plans they had outlined were already finalized, but the minor details, well they still needed to be sure nothing was getting _overlooked._ _  
_  
  
Taking Chrollo's hand, the older man helped him stand, a slight ache in Kurapika´s back alerted him that he probably sat longer then he should have. “I won't argue with that, either.” He grunted then stretched to alleviate some of the stiffness he experienced. “We need to be certain everything is set in stone and that it’s foolproof. I want to complete this as smoothly as possible.”  
  
  
It was an idea that Kurapika thought was probably wishful thinking, especially when dealing with the Mafia. There were still too many chances that their mission may not go according to plan or unforeseen factors may present themselves. One thing they tried to do was anticipate every possible scenario, but, there was only so many they could foresee. What if one happened they didn't predict?  
  
  
“That is why I wanted to have several backup plans in case something we did not expect happens to occur.” Chrollo wanted to be ready for _any_ possible situation. There were so many probabilities, and he knew that meant more bases they had to cover. But Chrollo had also remembered another old idiom: better to be safe than sorry. It was the same for their situation as well.  
  
  
“So, what do you propose?” Kurapika responded, still a bit skeptical about the integrity of their plan. Or rather, their _contingency_ plans. “I mean, it's a smart and logical idea, but I am not highly certain we can prevent every occurrence, and it may be equally as wise to just go in prepared for anything, and regardless of circumstance.” Kurapika, just like Chrollo was fully aware of the Mafia's capabilities and exactly how thorough they tended to be.  
  
  
However, the Kurta remembered how quickly and effectively Chrollo and his Spiders made short work of the Mafia back in Yorknew. It was mere child's play for them and shouldn't be any harder for him to get through this mission without hindrance. But, something else tickled at the back of his mind.  
  
  
Surely Chrollo was adept and skilled to hold his own, but that was something Kurapika witnessed when the Spider's leader had access to his Nen. But, how Chrollo was now compared to back then? It seemed wrong, even _insulting_ to think the older man was insufficient, but deep down, Kurapika still weighed the options of bettering their chances by releasing the older man's Nen. As torn he was on the subject, removing his Judgement Chain appeared to be the best recourse and would significantly even the odds.  
  
  
Only, there was one thing holding the younger man back, and it wasn't the fact he felt an emotional connection to Chrollo, but for the need to be sure of the other's very _nature._  
  
  
He was still the leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan and the one who had ultimately taken his clan away. Although Kurapika struggled with himself in learning to let go and forgive, the blond had found himself _constantly_ torn between the desire to free the man from his bonds and allowing them to remain. It was like insurance for him, as horrible as it sounded. But the notion of keeping Chrollo chained for even those reasons appeared very selfish.  
  
  
Kurapika hated how his mindset on the circumstance implied that he was no different than Chrollo. Not only that, it delved deep into the blond’s way of thinking and that he was just as capable of being _cold-hearted and cruel_ like the man he so willfully, judged.  
  
  
Being compared to Chrollo like that only sparked the younger man’s ire that much more, but it also offered insight into just _how_ jaded Kurapika could be. Indeed, the concept of it was an eye-opener for sure.  
  
  
If the older man was capable of change, then so was Kurapika. Nothing was beyond _impossible._  
  
  
“One thing I had been thinking about was the possibility of extra security measures which may have been placed already throughout the mansion. Down to motion lasers, silent alarms and even animals that we may not know about. Also, the thought of anyone on the premises being a possible  Nen user has also crossed my mind. So far, we are certain of the number of guards on duty at night and their general positioning, but what we do not know is if any of them are capable of Nen.”  
  
  
Sauntering into the small kitchenette, Chrollo proceeded to the sole coffee maker that sat on the far corner and dispensed himself some of the remaining liquid, not bothering to sweeten it. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took a draw from its contents as he eyed the younger man from over the rim.  
  
  
Anticipating that any of the Moretti’s personnel being Nen users was something that had not crossed Kurapika’s mind, however. Hearing the older man make mention of it, the impulse to sever his Nen chain from Chrollo’s heart only grew more intense.  
  
  
“And what if we are to encounter any of those instances, especially other Nen users?” Kurapika asked suddenly, intrigue yet concern lacing his tone.  
  
  
Leaning back against the mica countertop that appeared worn and dingy from time and use, Chrollo faced the Kurta directly, those blue eyes ever captivating, “For one, I plan to avoid anyone who exhibits any signs of Nen. It will be harder for me considering my current condition,” Chrollo attempted to cough at the last part of his sentence, realizing the sudden change to Kurapika’s demeanor and the paradoxical look to those eyes.    
  
  
He had not pressed the younger man on the issue regarding the chain that was still wound around his heart and figured Kurapika would decide on it in his own time. Chrollo was patient, just like he was regarding the blond finally accepting him. Not having access to his Nen was an inconvenience, especially with their upcoming objective, but Chrollo was sure sooner or later, Kurapika would understand the importance and remove it.  
  
  
“If we are lucky enough, we won’t. But knowing the Mafia, they will have at least one who is adept in Nen.” Kurapika spoke slowly, struggling with keeping the dread from entering his voice. He wasn’t worried for himself; Kurapika was more than efficient should they come across another Nen user. Chrollo on the other hand, the blond simply hoped his companion would be able-bodied enough considering his handicap.  
  
  
_“Do you intend to keep him chained up within that prison for eternity?”_  
  
  
Pushing away from the countertop, Chrollo strode back to stand before the blond, hand gently coming to rest against Kurapika’s cheek, “You’re still worried.” Chrollo smiled, but this time, it was out of compassion for making him fret. Seeing the younger man like that made Chrollo’s heart continue to ache.  
  
  
Kurapika said nothing but quietly leaned into the tender caress, eyes closing to enjoy the touch.  
  
  
“It’s not that…” Kurapika began, and Chrollo’s index finger instantly silenced him, placing it before his lips.  
  
  
“You’re still a terrible liar.” He interrupted and tilted his head, those grey eyes softening at the sight of the younger man attempting to conceal how he felt. “But I love you for it.” He was surprised by his own words the moment they left his lips, but Chrollo only let his smile broaden at the thought. He honestly was falling in love with the handsome man who stood in front of him.  
  
  
Kurapika attempted to look away, but Chrollo kept him facing forward despite his eyes remained averted. The older man wanted to see the Kurta's face and the myriad of emotions that flickered across it.  
  
  
“Look at me Kurapika.” He implored the younger man and soon, those pretty blue eyes were focused upon him even though the boy wore a frown upon his countenance. “You don't have to torment yourself like this. I will be fine,” dipping down, he placed a few soft and tender kisses to Kurapika´s lips, “promise.”  
  
  
Standing there, Kurapika readily searched Chrollo´s eyes, and he saw nothing but sincerity behind them. “Okay.”  
  
  
Maybe he was scared for no real reason. Deep down, Kurapika did care for Chrollo, even if he was still unraveling the mystery of what the older man meant to him. But, the more they experienced together, the more it seemed he felt love for Chrollo than not.  
  
  
_“It is what your mother wanted. What we wanted.”_  
  
  
_“Live Kurapika. Live and be happy. Your future lies right before you.”_  
  
  
“We probably should get some rest,” hearing Chrollo´s voice broke him abruptly from his thoughts, the voices now becoming a distant hum, “since we will leave after nightfall. Once we eat dinner, that is when we will make preparations to leave.”  
  
  
Sighing heavily, Kurapika nodded. He needed to suppress all his fears and apprehension for it could only serve more as a hindrance if he remained distracted. Still. Something felt wrong, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of what may go awry. But, Kurapika kept quiet about it, anyway. Steeling himself mentally, he enhanced his resolve. _Strong._ He needed to be strong.  
  
  
There was a long road ahead of them, and Kurapika was no stranger to the dangers around him, “I understand and will be ready. We have to do this. We have to retrieve the eyes.”  
  
  
There was the fire and determination he adored so much. “Good.” Chrollo intoned, finger sweeping over the boy's cheek.  
  
  
“Before we rest, however,” Kurapika suddenly curled his fingers within Chrollo´s top and brought the older man down close to him once more, their noses practically brushing, “I think I'd like to have a little more fun in the meantime. Should relax as much as we can.” Without warning, he roughly captured Chrollo´s mouth again, drawing the older man into a hot, passionate kiss as he slowly guided Chrollo towards the bed. “And I am not taking no for an answer this time.”  
  
  
For once Kurapika believed he understood everything that had been happening to him and of the validation his mother gave him. All his struggles were mostly out of reluctance and unwillingness in letting go. Even if he still needed to figure out the remaining puzzles to his rapidly changing life, one thing was certain - his hate for Chrollo no longer existed.  
  
  
Maybe he would come to accept Chrollo and love the man back. His heart told him that he should. But for now, he just needed this one moment in time.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Shadows played against the eerily silent scene and crept across the ground like twisted, gnarled fingers. With the inky darkness cast a foreboding sensation, even though the moon glow bathed the area in its pearly light and offered a semblance of familiarity along with confidence.  
  
  
There was still an uneasiness in the chilly air as the grand mansion sitting silhouetted behind an iron wrought gate, and a well-manicured garden did nothing to ease the rising tension.  
  
  
Two lone figures prowled through the night, moving seamlessly towards a tall, stone wall, both climbing its smooth surface with relative ease. Once at the top, they began to survey the area, scoping the grounds for any signs of life. After confirming that none of the guards were patrolling that particular section of the property, one of the figures looked back to their companion, face obscured by darkness, “All clear.” And they gestured for the other to follow as both slid over the wall and onto the ground below.  
  
  
Quickly, they made their way across the vast and lush garden towards the aft part of the mansion, using the shadows to conceal them.  
  
  
“Shalnark will have already disabled the security cameras. But, I don't estimate we have long before they realize something is wrong.”  
  
  
Looking back over his shoulder, Chrollo watched as the younger man came to rest just a few inches beside him, those cerulean eyes almost glowing beneath the dim light. “Where are we going to enter in at?”  
  
  
Kurapika nearly shivered at the thought of actually breaking into somewhere, but he had to remind himself that the entire reason was to complete their objective and obtain the Scarlet Eyes.  
  
  
“There is a smaller entrance in the back which is used by the wait staff.  Since it's the middle of the night, the employees will all be in the servants quarters for now.” Chrollo quietly slunk towards the corner of the mansion, emanating no sound and peered around the corner, spying for movement. “It should be easy to slip inside from there.” Relieved they had not seen a guard, he motioned for the blond to follow, keeping his attention sharpened for any possible activity.  
  
  
As Kurapika came to his side, Chrollo started gliding soundlessly across the perfectly cut lawn, the Kurta soon at his heels and they both carefully stepped along the expanse of the open garden before coming to a stop before a small, intricate door that was otherwise, plain.

“This is it.”

Producing something small and metallic, Chrollo began jimmying the lock, taking a few minutes before a soft click announced the door was able to be opened. With a slight creek to the moderately rusted hinges, he pushed the door open which led into a small kitchen of sorts and stepped over the threshold, the room inside almost darker than where they were coming from. What little illumination they had was being cast from the moon’s pearl glow outside.  
  
  
He surveyed the surroundings of the room, making sure no one was skulking about before gesturing for Kurapika to follow.  
  
  
“From here, this should lead into the servants’ dining hall and past that would be the main building, itself. We will be able to avoid the sleeping quarters.” Slowly, Chrollo inched forward, making sure to keep his movements as light and precise as possible, remembering that no one relatively patrolled this area at night. Once they reached the main building, however, things from there could become a little more complicated.  
  
  
Remaining silent, Kurapika followed Chrollo’s footsteps, doing his best to shadow the older man through the dark. Navigating in practical obscurity wasn't hard for Kurapika as he used to traverse the forests of Lusko at night where parts of the wood were so thick the moon wasn't able to shine through. It was difficult keeping track of where objects were lying about the area as they crossed through since it was unfamiliar surroundings. For the most part, however, the blond was able to maneuver through the kitchen area without much effort.  
  
  
As they passed from there into the main building, Kurapika couldn’t help but continuously ruminate over their situation and exactly the outcome such an endeavor would produce. Each moment they spent inside the Moretti family mansion was another that kept the steadfast Kurta virtually on pins and needles, the prickling in the back of his mind of something terrible happening still very real. He tried to quell the uneasiness in his gut, focusing on their mission and the object of finding the Scarlet Eyes. It was just _hard_ to shake the notion that something still felt wrong.  
  
  
Carefully he and Chrollo inched into the main dining hall, the eerie silence keeping Kurapika on edge. There was still a lot of ground for them to cover so they could track down the location of the Scarlet Eyes.

  
Stopping in his movements, Chrollo held up his hand, signaling for the younger man to do the same. Coming astride Chrollo, Kurapika let his eyes scan over the area, making sure that nothing would catch them off guard or walk in on them while they were still visible.  
  
  
“The room past this one will lead into the main antechamber. Beyond that, we have a few options. I think it is from this point we should bring in the use of your chain. We need at least some viable direction to go in.”  
  
  
Kurapika frowned; he had an inkling what they were up against, but it was the fact they were going at it almost _blind._  
  
  
“Alright.” He uttered, tone low and even. The blond could see the faint outline of Chrollo´s form amid the dim light, but his eyes were unable to be seen. Kurapika was sure the older man was watching him and intently, but the feeling he got was a sensation of concern more than anything. It was the _same_ thing Kurapika was experiencing regarding Chrollo. “Hopefully we will be able to find the eyes and rather quickly.” Keeping the nervousness from his voice wasn't easy.  
  
  
A low tinkling sound echoed throughout the room as Kurapika summoned his Nen chains, and polished metal became visible upon his right hand. He walked a few steps in front of Chrollo and lifted his arm, a chain with a silver ball attached to the end dropped conspicuously from his ring finger. For a few seconds Chrollo could see a very faint outline of Kurapika´s aura around him but more specifically, the length of metal which hung suspended in the air. Then it began to sway aimlessly before gravitating upwards and pointing in an easterly direction.  
  
  
“This way.” He finally spoke, blue eyes almost luminary beneath the darkness.  
  
  
Chrollo was amazed to see Kurapika's Nen in action for the younger man had a special Hatsu which impressed him. Those same chains were dangerous to him and his spiders but Chrollo was confident that Kurapika no longer wished to see their demise. If the boy had, Chrollo knew he would have already been dead. But every time he looked into the blond's eyes, he saw anything _but_ hate.  
  
  
He was sure Kurapika had developed an affinity towards him, for the Kurta already had shown signs of opening up his heart to Chrollo. It was progress indeed, for he had started to love the boy.  
  
  
Nodding in affirmation, he let Kurapika lead the way, and they both slipped into the main antechamber, a grand staircase cast in ivory with intricate statues at the base sat to the far end of the room while several other doors branched off into other parts of the mansion.  
  
  
Staying on the far side, Chrollo placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder to stave his movements before pointing, and Kurapika looked up to see what Chrollo was drawing his attention to. Up in the far right corner of the room sat a camera, almost concealed by the shadows that stretched along the hall.  
  
  
He made a gesture to hold Kurapika in place before dipping down to whisper in the younger man's ear, “Shalnark should have disabled the security systems as I’ve said, but to be certain, we should exhibit caution.” Chrollo retrieved his cell phone from his jacket pocket and checked the time. Midnight. “We have maybe thirty minutes before someone may realize the cameras are down.”  
  
  
Lifting his arm a little higher, Kurapika rechecked Dowsing Chain; it continued pointing east, and he looked back towards his companion, “It's pointing in this direction.” He added slowly, keeping his voice low.  
  
  
They continued through the maze of rooms. A few times they had to avoid the guards that were patrolling throughout the mansion, one nearly seeing Kurapika as he hadn't been quick enough to remain from the guard's line of sight. But Chrollo had quickly dispatched the man before he could alert anyone and knocked him out under the Kurta's watchful eye. If he killed the guard, Chrollo was confident it would have sparked Kurapika´s ire. After binding and hiding the unconscious man, they proceeded forward.  
  
  
For some time they traversed the hallways and rooms of the vast mansion before coming across that strange area Chrollo remembered seeing on the surveillance footage, but not on the blueprints.  
  
  
Nudging his companion, Chrollo halted his movements to scan the area, naturally intrigued. Kurapika raised his eyebrow at the older man, questioning the sudden cease in motion, but instantly was drawn to where Chrollo had diverted his attention. “There.” He edged closer to the corridor at the end of a rather long hallway only to see a door that looked out of place with a special keypad sitting beside it. “This area doesn't appear on the blueprints for this place, but I saw this hallway on the camera footage. I was sure something was off when it appeared this hallway had no end, but the blueprints show it does. “  
  
  
Curiously, Kurapika slid around the corner and approached the door. He examined the keypad, noticing the first three rows had numbers while the bottom row had symbols. It was locked by a code which was obvious. But how were they supposed to get inside? Glancing down at his chain, the ball at the tip was swaying yet it levitated in the direction of the door. “What now?” He questioned, turning around to face Chrollo. “Unless we know the code, I don’t see how we are going to get beyond this point.”  
  
  
Stepping up from behind, the older man peered over Kurapika´s shoulder at the barely lit keys, and studied it briefly before humming, “Hm, well it seems we have a dilemma on our hands,” Chrollo began while scratching his chin, “there is the chance we could crack it, but if we are wrong, we may potentially set off an alarm.”  
  
  
Dipping into his pocket, he once again retrieved his cell phone and turned on the screen. After a few seconds, the sound of buzzing caught Kurapika’s attention. Chrollo simply smiled at him, “But I do have someone on my end who can crack it.”    
  
  
Reaching back into his pocket again, the older man retrieved what looked like a long, thin cable and plugged it into the base of his phone before he strode forward, causing Kurapika to step to the side as he proceeded to connect the other end of the cable to the bottom of the keypad.  
  
  
“What are you planning to do?” Kurapika asked suddenly, completely baffled by what the dark-haired man was doing.  
  
  
He just smiled at Kurapika. _Again._ “Getting us through this door.”  
  
  
A few seconds later, they heard a click, and Chrollo only grinned. _Smug bastard._  
  
  
Without hesitation, Kurapika reached for the handle and pulled the door open slowly as the creaking of the hinges seemed loud in his ears. But once it was fully open, the young blond Kurta _stopped_ entirely in his tracks.  
  
  
The hallway beyond suddenly lit up, bright florescent lights revealing a long metal corridor that seemed to stretch far, almost to infinity. A distant hum resonated throughout the expanse, the vibrations of something mechanical echoing off the metal paneling. Coming up beside Kurapika, Chrollo  whistled, “Wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
  
Whatever lay at the end of the protracted, yet narrow hallway, Kurapika couldn’t help but to inevitability find out. Not only was there a mystery at the end of wherever the corridor led, but his Dowsing Chain was continuously pointing in that direction.  
  
  
“Guess the only logical recourse is to continue forward.”  
  
  
Tugging the windbreaker tighter around himself, Kurapika took a few steps forward, preparing to pass through the door when a hand to his shoulder halted his stride. Blue eyes landed irritably on the raven-haired man who stood just behind him, “What?” He immediately winced at the sound of his voice.  
  
  
“Don’t be too hasty. We need to proceed with caution.” There was a look of concern which flickered amid his grey eyes, and Kurapika felt his heart sink transiently before letting his shoulders sag. He didn’t need to argue with Chrollo to know the older man was _right._ _  
_  
  
It wasn’t far from the truth that Kurapika felt the same way. But even as he registered the truth in Chrollo’s own words, something instantly made his hackles rise, and an instant sinking feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. He got negative vibes, almost like a warning and the indication that something was very wrong hit him again and _hard._  
  
  
It was the very thing Kurapika _feared._ _  
_  
  
Then he and Chrollo heard the sound of footfalls as the prominent sound of heels along the metal flooring grabbed their attention. Someone or something was coming their way. The closer the entity got, the thicker the air became and it was then Kurapika began to feel the pressure. The very same kind emanated by someone capable of using _Nen._ _  
_  
  
_Oh, Gods no._  
  
  
Even without his own Nen, Chrollo could discern the weight that was now heavy around them, and he wasted no time preparing himself, guard remaining up.  
  
  
“You sense it too?” Kurapika asked him without averting his eyes as he felt Chrollo go rigid beside him.  
  
  
“Yeah,” whoever it was coming their way, they seemed strong, “I can still pick up traces in the air even without access to my Nen.” Whoever it was, Chrollo was sure they were in for one hell of a fight.  
  
  
It seemed like unfathomable minutes as they stood there staring down into the long corridor, the humming of the fluorescent bulbs and the echo of footsteps were the only sounds which seemed to ring loudly in their ears. Both stood on high alert, focus intent and determinate, Kurapika’s aura flaring to life, chains rattling and mimicking his mood. From the corner of his eye, he could see his companion had retrieved his Benz knife, the curved blade positioned in his right hand, almost like a viper ready to strike.  
  
  
Pulling energy towards his eyes, Kurapika activated _Gyo,_ using it to enhance his vision and an attempt to distinguish who was approaching them even though he could only sense the other individual's Nen. Whoever it was didn’t even bother to conceal their energy at all. It was a _bold_ move, indeed.  
  
  
Kurapika breathed in and was able to tell Chrollo had tensed up as well. After what felt like countless moments, the silhouette of someone had finally appeared in the hallway, their frame burly and imposing. Slowly the figure progressed, closing the gap between them before the light of the metallic hall gave lumination to the person’s features, revealing a man with deep-set eyes, a rugged frame and sullen expression upon his visage. The man’s strong jaw was set, firm, his gaze locking on Kurapika and Chrollo.  
  
  
“It seems we have intruders.” His voice was deep, resonant, and there was an accent to it. The man wore standard - or typical he thought - Mafia attire, but instantly tossed his blazer to the side once he came within a few feet of them, those chestnut brown eyes almost boring down into Kurapika's very soul. “I assume you have come to steal the Moretti family treasures?” He questioned but didn’t appear like he was ready to wait for an answer. Instead, his fists raised and without warning, two guns materialized within both hands as he aimed them at Kurapika and Chrollo.  
  
  
A Conjurer, just like Kurapika himself which was bloody great because they had no idea what this guy’s Hatsu was.  
  
  
“Well, I don’t plan to let you pass.”  
  
  
Kurapika was able to duck out of the way as a barrage of bullets peppered the area where he once stood. Looking across the room, he noticed Chrollo had done the same thing and was resting on one knee, right arm held up with his knife in hand. “That was close.” He yelled, attention remaining fixed on the door, listening as the footsteps resumed, the bulky man continuing his trek toward their position.  
  
  
“He’s a Conjurer like me!” Kurapika called to him, worry evident in his features.  
  
  
Chrollo’s brows furrowed but he didn’t look perturbed by Kurapika’s statement, “Well then, it makes things a lot easier.” Without a word, Chrollo dashed forward as the huge man exited the hallway and came into view. With his left in front of him, he attempted to thrust it against the man's prominent chin and shove it back. But, just before he could, the man used the brunt of his arm to thwart Chrollo which caused him to change position and lash out with his knife, but just missed the man's shoulder.  
  
  
Wasting no time, Kurapika rushed forward himself, chains whipping about his slender body as he flung Dowsing Chain forward, using its length to wrap around the husky man’s leg and bring his feet out from under him.  
  
  
Down he went with a loud thud, the impact nearly causing the walls to rattle around them.  
  
  
Regaining his composure, Chrollo shot a glance at Kurapika before moving forward again, ready to deliver a blow to the man’s throat with his elbow, but before he could even get close enough, the man rose quickly back to his feet, causing Kurapika to retract his chain.  
  
  
“That won’t be enough to stop me.” He growled and raised his guns, spraying the area with their bullets that nearly caught both Kurapika and Chrollo unawares.  
  
  
Nearly all of the blond’s chains came up in defense before him and deflected each bullet efficiently, Chrollo easily dodging around the man and was ready to take him out from behind, but was stopped immediately by the man turning around abruptly while trying to shoot him.  
  
  
The momentary distraction gave Kurapika the room necessary to dash forward and he lept in the air, left foot coming down and connecting with the large man’s face. The sudden movement snapped his attention towards Kurapika again, and before the younger man could retract and get out of the way, he caught Kurapika’s foot and flung him without effort across the room.  
  
  
He landed to the floor with a sickening crash as his body had come into contact with a small table that sat against the far wall from the door. The impact had caused the object to splinter.  
  
  
“Kurapika!” Chrollo shouted over the din of sounds, watching as the hulking man began striding towards the boy's crumbled frame, ready to shoot him at a moment's notice. But a locking sound announced the clips to the guns were empty, and the man tossed them swiftly aside before summoning two short swords into his possession.  
  
  
“You shall end your journey here despite your effort was valiant.” Closer he got as Kurapika struggled to amass his strength and get back to his feet, the man almost upon him before something drew his attention.  
  
  
“You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy.” Chrollo stood poised, knife glistening beneath the pale moonlight as the man turned his attention to the raven-head, nearly forgetting about Kurapika´s downed form.  
  
  
“If you wish to see to your death much sooner, then I shall appeal to you.” Bringing one his massive arms outward, he swung the short sword in a fast, sweeping position towards Chrollo´s chest, nearly connecting with his body as Chrollo brought his knife arm up just in time to deflect the attack.  Instantly, he retaliated by dropping to the side and delivering a left hook to the man's jaw.  
  
  
“To be honest, I don't foresee that happening today,” Chrollo remarked as the larger man tumbled backward.  
  
  
“Fool!” Regaining his balance, the man stood erect, dark brown eyes landing on Chrollo once more, this time a more sinister grin crept over his lips. “I Valek will not be so easily felled by you!” Rotating both swords in hand, he rushed at Chrollo again, the tips both aimed towards the Spider leader’s chest. Chrollo barely had time to react as the man, Valek, brought one of the swords downcast in a slashing motion, and he narrowly missed it as the brunt of the blade hit the ground right where he was. Chrollo only had seconds to react as the man followed up with a duel slash that was directed towards his head.  
  
  
Swiftly, Chrollo raised his right arm just in time to block one of the swords with the brunt of his knife but didn’t anticipate the other sword coming at his side and narrowly missed it as he dodged to the right. Instantly, he spun around and swept his right leg up to kick Valek in the back, the side of his foot connecting with the man’s shoulder before rounding again and thrusting his Benz knife forward, managing to catch the man’s arm in the process.  
  
  
The result had slashed open the man’s clothes from bicep to forearm and had left a superficial wound in its wake.  
  
  
However, Chrollo realized moments later the wound wasn’t deep enough to inflict the poison the knife was coated in.  
  
  
“Bold aren’t we?” Valek remarked as he gazed at the wound left to his arm, though he wasn’t perturbed by it. “You don’t have what it takes to stop me, little man.”  
  
  
Chrollo only grinned definitely at the remark, “We shall see about that.”  
  
  
Sneering, Valek stalked forward, increasing his aura flow but initiating Shu and focusing it into the swords he held.  
  
  
Trying to anticipate Valek’s next move, Chrollo got into a defensive stance, his body poised in preparation for the next strike. It was strange attempting to manage combat without the use of his own Nen, but he knew there was no other option for he had to adapt to survive any battle that came his way. Chrollo was no amateur when it came to fighting without any enhancements, as he endured for most of his life before learning Nen. Only, after having been so heavily reliant on it made that aspect _difficult._ However, he wasn’t about to go down so easily. Not the infamous leader of the Genei Ryodan.  
  
  
Without waiting for the surly man to reach his position, Chrollo changed his stance into the offensive and lunged forward, looking for any opening in Valek’s defenses to use at his advantage. As Chrollo hastened his movements, the man was already preparing to defend himself and counter anything Chrollo threw at him. Valek was seasoned for sure as he moved fluidly. And _effortlessly._    
  
  
Before Chrollo could register that Valek had predicted his impending move, he was already within the man’s attack range while directing another punch towards the man's gut. But, the moment before it connected, Valek's left sword arm came up to counter Chrollo, then deliver a damaging blow-  
  
  
That never came. Chrollo looked up to see that Valek’s arm had staunched in its movement as several chains had curled around it. In the distance stood Kurapika looking haggard, his golden hair disheveled and coated in a thin layer of dust, but otherwise, the blond had a ferocity burning within his tempering gaze. Kurapika's eyes had turned into their scarlet state, which Chrollo had noticed almost immediately.  
  
  
Kurapika was as beautiful as ever despite how besmirched he was. The way he looked, his pose, even stance made Kurapika look just like a battle angel. Watching the way the blond moved took Chrollo's breath away.  
  
  
“Forget about someone?” Kurapika balked, and he pulled roughly on his right arm, restraining the other man’s impending attack. “In the words of someone I know, never turn your back on your enemy.” With that, Kurapika jerked his hand downward with as much force possible, pulling Valek to the dusty ground with a loud bang.  
  
  
Panting heavily, the young Kurta attempted to circumvent the felled man, eyes diverting to Chrollo’s now kneeling frame as he went to stand by the older man’s side when he felt his own feet being swept out from beneath him and he went crashing to the floor mercilessly.  
  
  
“And never let your guard down.”  
  
  
Maniacal laughter filled Kurapika’s ears, and he felt pain beginning to lace through his body, the sensation of his head swimming left him disoriented and stunned. His chains had gone limp around the man’s arm as he clutched to his temples, trying to stave off the wave of nausea that soon gripped him tightly.  
  
  
The momentary lapse in the Kurta’s defenses left the only opening Valek needed. Rounding on Kurapika as he tried to get up, Valek stopped suddenly when the younger man looked directly at him this time, noticing Kurapika's blazing red irises, "Your eyes," Valek began, shock crossing his sturdy features, "they are the same as those eyes back in the vault. I thought the Kurtas had been wiped out.” Closer he went towards the fallen blond, taking advantage of the boy’s inability to stabilize himself, “Looks like one managed to survive.” He laughed as he raised his swords into the air and readied an attack, tips pointed at Kurapika’s exposed back to impale him, “I shall send you to meet with your clan in the afterlife.” The loud, reverberating sound of steel clashing against steel stopped Valek instantly in his tracks.  
  
  
Lifting his head and despite his blurry vision, Kurapika saw Chrollo standing over him, Benz knife holding back the man’s desperate strike, “Hurry up and go, Kurapika! I will hold him back while you retrieve the eyes!”  
  
  
Hesitant, the distressed blond watched as Chrollo strained trying to withstand Valek’s intent strike, though it was clear that his companion wasn’t fairing very well. The Mafia henchman was strong, _much stronger_ than either of them gave the man credit for.  It was a fight Kurapika was sure Chrollo couldn’t handle alone. “I can’t just up and leave you!” Kurapika yelled as the one fear he had come flooding back, and it became evident that he couldn't just abandon Chrollo. The impelling urge to stay at the older man's side was just too strong.  
  
  
_I can’t lose him. I... just… Can’t. If he were to die-_  
  
  
“Go!” Chrollo hissed and returned his attention to the man before him who was intent on ending his life. Closer those swords came to face and throat, and the threat was real. He used every ounce of his strength into forcing Valek’s arms back and keeping the swords from connecting with his body. But, for a split second, there was a disruption in Chrollo's concentration as he was more focused on stopping Valek's advancement and didn't notice the lack in his defense. The next thing Chrollo knew, there was a searing pain in his right side followed by the sensation of warm liquid coating his skin and clothing. Everything wavered as the older man lost control of his stability and was unable to preclude his attacker any longer.  
  
  
“I am not about to let either of you out of this alive!” Valek exclaimed as he braced for another attack, this time, ready to drive his swords home and deliver the killing blow.  
  
  
Just as Valek was about to bring the tips of his weapons down upon the hapless man beneath him, the emanation of a scream shattering the air halted him from deploying his final assault.  
  
  
“NO!” Kurapika howled as he charged at the huge man. His fists coiled and came down with unbridled fury as they impacted with the side of Valek’s head just beneath his ear. Without mercy, he collided with the floor, causing the wood to splinter beneath, and Kurapika didn’t even allow the man's body to settle before he was straddling Valek's chest while delivering blow after blow to his face. It was _relentless and savage,_ the blond’s onslaught nearly endless. His fists started to show signs of blood coating his delicate skin as it began to split from the impact, and the lacerations his chains left upon Valek's visage.

The animalistic brutality that shone behind smoldering scarlets foretold of Kurapika’s loss in consciousness, mania the only thing showing on his immaculate countenance. “Damn you! Damn you!” He uttered over and over, continuing to assail the man beneath him without cognizance or care, the only thought in his mind was sending the bastard beneath him to _hell._

  
Despite the beating, Valek only laughed, the pain distant in his mind, “That’s right kid, kill me. I am sure it will make you feel better.”  
  
  
After spitting a wad of blood to the side, he looked back towards Kurapika as he goaded him into continuing his volley, wanting the younger man to stain his hands with more blood. The emphasis only incited the younger man’s hate even more, and Kurapika raised his bruised and bloodied fists again, ready to hit the man when something grabbed him, stopping his assault.

 

“That’s enough.” A voice called to him, and Kurapika looked away from Valek’s bruised and battered face to find Chrollo standing beside him, one hand clutching his side as the other held onto his wrist.  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly, looking just as perplexed, “But… Why?”  
  
  
The older man just shook his head, and he let go of the boy’s wrist, “It’s not worth it. Besides, we need to retrieve the eyes. After all the commotion from the fight, I am positive there will be more guards coming.”  
  
  
Sighing resolutely, Kurapika raised himself off of the man and stood erect, though he gazed down at the Mafia member without sympathy, “You’re right.” He then turned to face Chrollo, “I am ready, then.”  
  
  
“You won’t get far you hear me!” Valek choked out, blood dripping from his busted lip, “The rest of the Mafia will find you. They will track you down.”  
  
  
Wordlessly, Chrollo walked back up to the pythonic man and without any indication, delivered a solid punch to his temple, knocking him out. “I doubt that will happen any time soon.” Shaking his fist, he came astride Kurapika and leaned upon the younger man’s shoulder, “Let’s go.”  
  
  
“What did you do?” He asked without moving.  
  
  
“He’s simply unconscious,” Chrollo responded.  
  
  
They began descending along the metal corridor which ended into a small vault-like room. Chrollo limped along as Kurapika supported him. Everything from gold bars to rare paintings were laid about and kept in near perfect condition. In the center, however, was the one thing they had come there to obtain - the scarlet eyes.  
  
  
Leaving Chrollo to support himself on a nearby shelf temporarily, Kurapika walked up to the pedestal the canister sat on, the eyes floating amid the liquid which contained them. He reached forward to seize it, and the moment he did so, a piercing alarm blared throughout the entirety of the mansion, the noise almost deafening.  
  
  
“We have to go!” Chrollo yelled in urgency, and the boy raced back to his side before placing the older man's arm back over his shoulder while tucking the canister beneath his other arm. Quickly they precipitated back up the metal pathway and out the door, but upon exiting the rapid sound of footsteps and shouts captivated their attention. Before they could round the corner, a line of Mafia guards had barricaded their escape route, trapping them where they stood.

  
“Halt! Stop right there!” One of the men called, and Kurapika surveyed just how many people barred their way. With as taxed and worn they were, neither were in any condition to fight. The cocking of guns announced they planned to use force if necessary to stop him and Chrollo, making the situation look pretty dismal.  
  
  
It looked like they would both would end up getting captured when Chrollo whispered, “There.” And Kurapika turned his head.  
  
  
Behind them was a window.  
  
  
“You cannot be serious?” Kurapika looked aghast.  
  
  
“Oh but I am. It’s either that or we will be at the Mafia’s mercy.”  
  
  
Without a second thought, Kurapika turned, and they both rushed swiftly towards the window, past the unconscious form of Valek.  
  
  
“Stop!” One of the Mafia men called, but they pressed forward anyway, ducking as a sudden hail of gunfire rained over their heads. Closing his eyes, both their bodies crashed through the window and collided with the ground below. After rolling and coming to a stop, it took Kurapika a few moments to regain his senses and shake off the momentary daze.  
  
  
Once he was able to stand again, he checked to make sure the canister was safe beneath his arm and searched for Chrollo, only to find the man rising to his feet just a few inches away.  
  
  
“We have to hurry!” It was Kurapika that called this time as Chrollo leaned back on him, the two of them breaking for the treeline that covered the base of the mansion’s premises as the henchmen reached the window they both smashed through.  
  
  
The could hear the shouts and curses following them as they used the cover of the night to escape, both of them eager to put much-needed distance between them and the mansion as possible.

 

 

~*~

 

 

A groan escaped past his lips as he had lain upon his back on the bed, the sensation in his side was a dull throb. It took all effort he could muster to suppress as much of the pain as possible, finding that he wasn’t as able to ward it off as easily without his Nen.  
  
  
Chrollo had closed his eyes and focused on the gentle hands that had begun to peel away at his clothing carefully. His trademark coat had been removed upon their arrival at their hotel room, and now Kurapika was working to remove what layers were left.  
  
  
“Hold still,” Kurapika called to him softly as the boy sliced away the remaining layer and discarded, revealing a particularly nasty wound that adorned Chrollo's side.  
  
  
“How bad does it look?” He questioned Kurapika as another wave of pain hit him and he hissed.  
  
  
The blond remained silent for a moment as he continued to assess the wound. He could tell it was deep, but luckily, it missed any vital organs, “It’s bad but not life-threatening.” Kurapika finalized, though his tone was disquieted. “Without getting you to a hospital, I feel infection could set in. Which isn’t something we can ignore.” Kurapika paused a moment, knowing what he needed to do. “I have decided it’s best I heal it.”  
  
  
_Heal? Was there something Kurapika wasn’t telling him?_  
  
  
Chrollo wanted to question him as there was a lot about Kurapika’s Hatsu he didn’t know about, and there was also a lot of mystery behind it. Not only that but also because of the fact he managed to beat two of his Spiders. All in all the younger man was just that, _special._  
  
  
However, the words died on his tongue as a cold sensation washed over him. Chrollo's breath quickened as the feeling radiated from his right side and all the way up, turning warm as it reached his chest, head, and feet. The wound at his side began to close as muscles and tendons started to repair themselves slowly, and Chrollo lifted his head to see one of Kurapika’s chains wrapped around his abdomen with a cross at the tip sitting over the wound. But what caught his attention the most was the fact that the blond’s eyes were red. _A bright, lurid red._ His eyes were shining their brightest and Chrollo suspected that the boy had entered his specialist state. One thing the older man was aware of was the fact he knew Kurapika had achieved complete mastery in all Nen types.  
  
  
He watched as the infiltration on his side continued to close little by little, and after some time, it finally sealed completely.  
  
  
Pulling his chain away, Kurapika let his eyes return to their normal state, but soon after that, he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
  
Immediately Chrollo pushed himself up despite his own body was feeling the aftereffects of fatigue and leaned over to pull the younger man into his arms, “Kurapika.” He began, concern accenting his voice as he held the Kurta close.  
  
  
Struggling to retain any form of strength, he attempted to straighten himself, “I am alright,” he lied and to no avail, came to rest against the older man’s chest.  
  
  
“Still a terrible liar as ever. You don’t seem to learn.” Chrollo whispered as he pushed a few strands from Kurapika’s face, exposing those weary eyes of his.  
  
  
Both of them sat like that for a good while, enjoying each other’s warmth but also to reacquire their lost vitality.  
  
  
After an extended moment of silence and once Kurapika felt he was able to move again, he lifted his head, and looked directly into those impelling grey eyes, “Why did you save me back there? You know you easily could have left me there to die and saved yourself.”  
  
  
It took the older man a long time to compose the will to speak, but once he did, it was nothing but the truth. “I told you,” Chrollo leaned in, lips so close they brushed against Kurapika's, “it’s because I believe that I am falling in love with you.” He paused, then corrected himself, “No. I am in love with you.” _Relief._ How good it felt to finally release all that pent-up tension and let candor take complete form. It was something Chrollo had held as a closely guarded secret out of fear that it would have scared Kurapika into believing it was nothing more than a pretense. _Now, he was able to release it all._  
  
  
Hearing Chrollo's words was another revelation for Kurapika. The older man’s affirmation had sunk in deep, making him finally conclude on the one thing he had been ambivalent about. He had been in perpetual conflict with his feelings regarding Chrollo and precisely what the man meant to him. But now, he would have been dead if it wasn’t for the older man who had been willing to sacrifice his life for Kurapika’s own.  
  
  
He never expected someone like Chrollo to do something so selfless, so _generous._ The thought of it, just the notion; it was an eye-opener for the blond.  
  
  
“You didn’t have to,” Kurapika began, but immediately continued, “although I am glad you did.” And right before Kurapika spoke his confessions, his slender arms came around Chrollo’s much stronger ones, “I don’t have to deny it or hide it any longer for I feel the same way.” For a moment, Kurapika lingered as their breaths mingled, the passion growing behind his stalwart eyes, “Chrollo Lucifer… No, Chrollo, you have finally earned the right to my heart.” And in that very second, Kurapika took Chrollo’s lips with his own, sealing his admission in finally accepting the older man into his life. “I am in love with you, too.”

  
They remained like that for a long time, Kurapika not wishing to be apart from Chrollo and silently vowing that after what happened, he would ensure things continued to change between them, allowing them to further progress in building their trust. After what happened earlier that day, the thought of losing Chrollo permeated his mind, and in that, he finally decided to do the one thing he _should_ have _long_ ago.  
  
  
He inwardly promised to remove his Judgement Chain from Chrollo’s heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally had a relative action packed chapter compared to the last, but I also felt it was about time to really dive deeper into the circumstances with Chrollo and Kurapika and the emotional shift between them. Everything is finally coming into place and Kurapika is realizing just how deep his feelings really run. This is definitely a turning point for them and it will only continue to increase from here.
> 
> Expect a lot from chapter twenty as I know it is definitely something people have been long since, waiting for. ;)
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/). Though don't expect much from Tumblr since their recent ban on adult content is going to be practically the death of the site. You may only find updates on chapters and other aspects relating to RoF on there. There will be more content found on Twitter.


	20. Night of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their recent hit on the Mafia, both Chrollo and Kurapika realize they may be searched for, with that notion in mind, they prepare to leave Nappon, and their next destination where another pair of Scarlet Eyes is said to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter everyone has been waiting on. It's been a long time reaching this point, but we have come a fairly long way so far since Kurapika began his journey over five months ago from Yorknew. Of course, there has been a lot of development between our boys and they are finally at a point of where I needed them to be. Now things can be taken a step further. :O
> 
> This chapter is smut filled. It's also extra long - longer than any of my prior chapters, so this is a bonus chapter for everyone. However, I will say I had to rewrite this one several times as I wasn't entirely satisfied with it and I am still a bit at odds with its continuity and flow. Still, I didn't want to waste any more time delaying release, so I hope everyone enjoys it. ;)
> 
> As always, big thanks to Sweets Dreamer for betaing these chapters. <3

Kurapika stood on the deck of their hotel, a cup of coffee in hand as he had been slowly sipping the contents and watching the sun rising in the east. He had a lot on his mind, and his thoughts were being occupied by the events which happened over the last few days. Of course, there were the few victories they had, along with the latest pair of Scarlet Eyes he obtained. However, Kurapika had the greatest proclamation, one that radically changed his life and brought him closer to the one whom he would never have thought possible.    
  
  
It was still hard to _ believe.  _ Even now, Kurapika wasn’t sure how things had managed to turn out the way it had, and yet, he refused to continue in questioning it, for doing so would only lead to more unanswered questions.   
  
  
There was no need. Kurapika had already made his confessions. Both he and Chrollo had come to realize just exactly what they had been denying. At least, he had. Kurapika suspected that Chrollo held feelings towards him for a long time, but never enacted on it. He had been torn with his emotions and filled with uncertainty, the conflict between his convictions and letting go had kept him from releasing all his animosity in favor of seeking revenge.    
  
  
Now, everything had come together. Kurapika was finally able to see, ready to let go. Everything that his mother and his clan told him, along with all their affirmations had sunk in deeply. He had to survive, he had to move on, and _ live.  _ To deny that now would be a grave injustice.   
  
  
Of course, there was still the mutual building of trust and learning to let go of the past entirely. Kurapika knew he still had a lot of baggage and forgetting was impossible, but learning to forgive? Well, there was a lot of time for that.    
  
  
Before anything, Kurapika needed to come to terms with himself. If he was to face the one person he had finally come to love so they could forge something special, Kurapika knew doing so wouldn't be feasible if he didn't accept what happened between them in the past as nothing but a distant memory and only face the future. It wasn’t easy or something that could be erased overnight, but Kurapika had allowed himself to begin healing, which was the first step in the process of taking their relationship further.    
  
  
Perhaps he had once been reluctant in doing so, but now, he couldn’t have been happier.   
  
  
A smile slowly crept over his lips at the fondness of the thought, and it was enough for him to _ feel  _ at ease and at _ peace. _ Kurapika couldn’t remember a time when he had actually been able to just enjoy the simplicities of life, his own hate had driven him to practical insanity. But now, he was finally able to let go of his regrets and the binding negativity.   
  
  
Releasing all of that weight, and the burden it had was so much of a relief. There were times when it made him feel like he was suffocating, the sensation of drowning only making him perpetuate in a constant vicious cycle of destitution.    
  
  
By coming to that conclusion and allowing himself to see the truth that his current way of life would have only ended in despair was enough for him to break the cycle and be _ free. _ It definitely was something that was a long time in coming.   
  
  
Accepting his new path, one that perhaps destiny had ultimately chosen for him had become the most obvious choice, or at least, the best one. Looking back, well that was something he didn’t want to do. Returning to how life was for him, Kurapika couldn’t bring himself to do it. Too long he had wallowed in sorrow, and what Chrollo had given him, just the harmony he now felt which had been something long absent from his life was one thing he couldn’t just toss away.    
  
  
Being able to actually feel was exhilarating, like a great weight had been lifted and finally dismissing all his trepidation had been the best thing he had done. No longer did his heart beat in anguish and pain but in the very name of the one who became his _ salvation  _ and _ liberator.  _ _  
_   
  
Kurapika was finally able to _ breathe. _   
  
  
Warn arms slid around his waist and pulled him flush against a sturdy frame, the sensation of a muscular chest being pressed to his back made Kurapika sigh in contentment.   
  
  
“You're up early.” Chrollo´s breath dusted over his ear as he whispered in it causing the Kurta to shiver.   
  
  
“Couldn't sleep.” The blond hummed, slender hands came to rest upon the man's forearms after setting the mug aside. “Besides, the sunrise is beautiful.” He added and laid his head back against Chrollo´s chest.   
  
  
Letting a smile cross his own lips, Chrollo burrowed his nose into the younger man's crop of golden hair, inhaling the Kurta's scent. “It's not as beautiful as you are.” He tried to conceal his amusement against those fine strands, shifting slightly as Kurapika punched him playfully in the arm.   
  
  
“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Kurapika cooed and turned around within the older man's arms to face him, a look of allure flashing beneath deep-set blue eyes. “But don't let that notion get to your head.”    
  
  
Slender hands rose to cup the sides of Chrollo´s face as Kurapika drew himself up to press his lips against those firm ones he loved so much, drawing Chrollo into a soft, yet tantalizing kiss. The eager Kurta wasted no time enhancing the sensation, his mind already hazing from just the man's scent alone as he nibbled on Chrollo´s bottom lip, tongue pressing against them and begging for entrance. Kurapika wasn't surprised when Chrollo granted him admittance as his tongue was captured instantly by his partner's, both appendages tangling wildly.   
  
  
The flavor of coffee mixed with vanilla dusted over his taste buds, Kurapika easily reveling in the sweet taste it produced. He made a small whimper in the back of his throat, deepening the kiss as Chrollo´s hands began stroking along his spine    
  
  
Pulling away momentarily, Chrollo let his lips brush against Kurapika´s, “But, what if it already has?” He chuckled before diving back in and recapturing the blond's mouth, this time, his tongue darted inside to explore the warmth within.   
  
  
Kurapika found himself left speechless with how ferocious and hungry the kiss was, the sensation leaving him dizzy and innervated. “Then, I will just have to make sure you don't stop.”    
  
  
How eager Kurapika was being only continued to impress, yet, please Chrollo.   
  
  
What kept the older man enmeshed was the difference in the blond’s approach, or, his motive. At first, he felt the blond’s intent was being done out of apathetic dissonance, that Kurapika only wanted to follow out of impulse rather than congeniality. Each time he tried to get close and draw him in, the deeper in mendacity Kurapika fell, successfully pushing Chrollo away.    
  
  
Not that he didn’t like watching as the indomitable Kurta slowly fall apart and become _ unraveled,  _ the corruption growing strong. But there was also the fact that Chrollo believed Kurapika would have never even given it a second thought to even consider any form of relationship with him if he didn’t legitimately earn the younger man’s heart.   
  
  
The more he looked back on it, not only did Chrollo feel satisfaction for winning the blond over as he did, but he also felt a sense of completion at finding out that in the end, Kurapika loved him back.   
  
  
At one time he wanted to see Kurapika dead and put a final end to the Kurta line once and for all. He even considered exploiting the younger man for his own gain. Now, he only wanted to wrap the boy up in his arms and keep him close, never letting go.   
  
  
There was still no denying that Chrollo hated himself for all the turmoil and misery he caused Kurapika. It was something that the older man concluded he would have to live with every day. At times it haunted Chrollo even into his dreams where those faces were inescapable, pursuing him almost relentlessly. In the end, he knew there was just no escaping it.    
  
  
Long ago Chrollo realized the fact that he wouldn’t change his decision, even if he were given a chance to do so, as selfish as it seemed. If he hadn't done what he did, Chrollo truly believed he and Kurapika may have never met.    
  
  
Not that the circumstances under which they met would have made the situation any less arduous, regardless of the decision he made. What was done, was done and despite the misfortune, there was no going back. There was no changing the past, and there was no need to dwell upon it. Chrollo still had his regrets, that wasn’t going to change. But one thing he realized was the fact that he and Kurapika were just two broken people who needed each other.   
  
  
And he intended to make the boy as happy as possible, no matter what it took.   
  
  
“Kurapika,” Chrollo uttered in a raspy tone, grabbing his lover’s attention, but lost the ability to continue speaking thereafter. His breath was hot and fervid against the lock he shared with Kurapika as his lips worked seamlessly, yet desperately along the blond’s own, even though it seemed the younger man was readily matching him move for move.   
  
  
Suppressing his negative thoughts, he focused on the here and now, on the boy in his arms and the heat that swelled around them. Again, the need for air caused them to break the kiss once more, but this time, only so Chrollo could find purchase along Kurapika’s delicate, but vulnerable neck.    
  
  
Slowly he began to deliver kisses up along the expanse of flawless skin, the feel of it was silky and pleasant to the touch before reaching the area just below the blond’s ear where he inevitably, bit down.   
  
  
What Chrollo thought would have caused a negative response from the Kurta had _ earned  _ him a throaty groan, instead. Kurapika arched up against him as the younger man’s arms had come around his back, fingers gripping tight into the fabric of the strange ebony top he wore. The reaction he got from Kurapika caused him to feel pleased, and he smiled against the boy’s skin.   
  
  
He felt Kurapika shiver against him and mumble something incoherent, but he continued with his attention to the younger man’s neck before slowly motioning back to Kurapika’s chin once he was satisfied with the mark he left behind. Chrollo had no reservations about marking him now for he wanted the world to know exactly _ who  _ Kurapika belonged to.   
  
  
The love he held for the boy ran deep, and it was something he vowed to never let go of, “I like the sound of that,” he uttered as he reached Kurapika´s chin, adorning it with unbridled kisses, “but I had any plans on stopping, anyway.” One thing he knew was just how important and vital his relationship with Kurapika was.    
  
  
Indeed, he was fortunate, and because of this, it gave Chrollo a semblance of appreciation where the blond was concerned. Having sacrificed his convictions, even his morality was something else that made him admire the boy and knowing Kurapika desired to be with someone like him only made it more _ special. _   
  
  
Sighing, Chrollo paused in his ministrations as he reached Kurapika’s lips once more, kissing the younger man tenderly before looking into those blue eyes he adored so much. It was then he could see exactly the true meaning of what they shared for nothing but devotion and affection shone within them.   
  
  
Even then, Kurapika was able to sense the emotions radiating off of the man before him.  Who held him so tight and vowed to never let go. Perhaps it was overwhelming, and he was still struggling to understand the magnitude of it all, but one thing Kurapika didn’t have concerning his decision was regret.   
  
  
He only smiled as Chrollo had paid attention to his neck, leaving sweltering kisses that did nothing but haze his mind and enhance his drive. Every part of his body reacted almost on instinct, and despite how eager it may have appeared, truth be told Kurapika only yearned for Chrollo now out of the love he felt. At one time, that might not have been the case but now -   
  
  
Lover had such a nice ring to it and didn’t seem so bad after all.   
  
  
It was safe to say that was how Kurapika saw Chrollo now. Affirming the older man was his partner, his boyfriend, even lover didn’t make him recoil in disgust anymore, but it made him feel a sense of exuberance.   
  
  
Falling into the moment, Kurapika allowed himself the time to enjoy the attention he was receiving from the most gorgeous man to ever exist. Being with someone and finally knowing what it felt like to love someone and be loved was the greatest sensation after all.   
  
  
Kurapika wouldn't change a thing.   
  
  
“Really now. How is it I knew that is what you were going to say?” Letting his arms slide up, Kurapika hooked them around Chrollo´s shoulders, hands coming to rest just above them. He stood there, breathing slowly as he looked intently into his lover's eyes, the rhythm of his heart calm, but steady. Silence descended between them briefly before Kurapika leaned back in to nibble on Chrollo´s ear just above his strange green earring. “But then again, it's expected.”   
  
  
Something pressed against him and Kurapika realized the older man had lowered his own hands down to his ass and was squeezing it firmly, causing Kurapika to swallow back a throaty moan. The instance only made his cheeks flush, but his body reacted without hesitance or care. How Chrollo touched him now, it seemed Kurapika couldn't get enough of.   
  
  
Watching the younger man become so intent made Chrollo feel gratified, but the energy Kurapika exuded wasn't just of want and desire, but love and fondness as well. They now shared a deep, emotional connection, and it was because of that Chrollo was inclined to allow the Kurta to proceed as he wished.   
  
  
One of his hands found its way amid Kurapika´s golden tresses as he carded gently through it, his expression looking thoughtful, “Did you ever doubt me?” Chrollo purred as his other hand kept its grip on Kurapika´s ass and squeezed it again for emphasis. He no longer felt restricted in touching the boy's body since they were now lovers. “I thought you knew me better.” Chrollo made no effort in concealing his amusement.   
  
  
On the other hand, Kurapika had noticed and to combat his lover's impish behavior, he reacted with his own, “What makes you suspect I ever doubted you?” He began, but this time it was Kurapika who took advantage of the situation and leaned in to place several heated kisses along the juncture between the older man's neck and shoulder before motioning up to bite down just below his throat. Kurapika could hear Chrollo gasp and the sensation it produced made the blond shiver in delight. Oh, how he enjoyed moments like this. Being in control was fun. “I think I know you better than you give me credit for, Chrollo.”   
  
  
Hearing the confidence in Kurapika´s words didn't change how he felt, it was only an incentive for him to keep going as Chrollo was beginning to like how assertive his lover was being. “Is that so?” He remarked, tilting his head sideways enough to give the younger man better access to him. “And here I thought you were only acting coy with me.”   
  
  
So pretentious and yet, the blond was enjoying their little escapade. Not that Chrollo wasn't relishing in the contact they had or the sensation it was producing.   
  
  
Using the opportunity, Kurapika drew his mouth up along the pulse that raced beneath his lover's tanned skin, delivering nips and bites along the way as he left his own marks in his wake. If anything, it would profess just how much Chrollo meant to him and that Chrollo belonged to him as much as he belonged to Chollo.   
  
  
It was intriguing, even _ amazing  _ with just how eager Kurapika was and something Chrollo never expected.   
  
  
As Kurapika reached the base of Chrollo´s jaw, he let a smile of his own grace over pale lips before he suckled hard on the tender area to leave one last mark on that strong chin. “Not like you're complaining.” Slowly, Kurapika leaned in, lips just barely touching Chrollo´s own, his lurid blue eyes briefly flashing a brilliant scarlet. “But even if you did,” abruptly, he pulled himself completely flush against the older man, feeling the entirely of his lover against him, “I could give you other things to occupy your mind.”   
  
  
The animalistic, predatory gaze that crawled over Kurapika´s expression was enough to bring a wide grin to Chrollo´s lips - it wasn't every day he witnessed a wild, demanding Kurta.   
  
  
He squeezed those firm cheeks a little harder before pulling his hand away and admired Kurapika in all his radiant glory. Without warning, Chrollo seized those succulent lips one last time in a passionate kiss, indulging in his lover's taste before reluctantly separating from Kurapika.   
  
  
Chrollo didn’t like the fact he had to break away from the sensual contact he was sharing with Kurapika, but one thing the older man didn’t forget was the fact they had infiltrated a prominent Mafia family the night before, and he suspected that they would be searching for the intruders and the missing eyes. It wouldn’t be long before they would be linked to the crime.   
  
  
Time was literally of the essence in their case, and Chrollo didn’t fancy the idea of remaining in Nappon for longer than necessary. Considering they had practically invoked the Mafia’s ire, he knew that they would have to be continually looking over their shoulders. Anyone who attacks them or steals from them gets put on their permanent shit list. Of course, Chrollo knew he and his Spiders could easily handle the Mafia, especially with how quickly they were dispatched in Yorknew along with their dons. But the thought of being dogged by the Mafia, especially after two hits on them by the infamous leader of the Genei Ryodan wasn’t something he was keen on.   
  
  
Chrollo was confident his latest infraction had _ definitely  _ grabbed their attention.   
  
  
He was also confident that considering the ties Kurapika held with them as well now also made the boy a viable target.   
  
  
Not to say Chrollo wasn’t convinced his lover wouldn’t be able to handle himself and be well prepared in the event the Mafia tried to move against him. The thought of anyone coming after Kurapika arose a strange sensation in him and Chrollo could feel his own anger beginning to rise. For a split second, he wanted to pull the intrepid blond into his arms and keep him locked away from the world, to form a protective cage around him and never let go.    
  
  
In the back of his mind, he wanted to _ brutalize  _ anyone who even laid a finger on Kurapika, for Chrollo knew he was possessive, and anyone that came between him and what he valued most was enough to spark his wrath. It was no different in the younger man’s case. Kurapika was unique, and he loved the boy; it was enough for Chrollo to keep him safe.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chrollo calmed himself - losing control now _ wasn’t  _ the answer. His focus returned to the one before him as his smile returned.   
  
  
“I would love that,” he began, and instantly his thoughts turned back to the time when Kurapika had come to his hotel room and confessed he was still a virgin. The thought of still being Kurapika's first enthralled Chrollo greatly. “But as much as I would love to take you up on that offer,” knowing that his refusal to give into Kurapika’s desire again would surely anger his lover, so he settled on defusing that scenario by kissing the Kurta on his pouty lips, “we really should be thinking of getting out of Nappon as soon as possible.” There would be plenty of time for them to indulge in the art of intimacy.   
  
  
Another vision of Kurapika flashed through his mind. Bare, pale skin glistening with sweat, damp and tangled locks splayed around an unblemished visage while luscious, yet vivid scarlet eyes burned with hunger and desire as his chest rose and fell with each laden breath, all while the Kurta laid beneath him was a picture of near _ perfection.  _   
  
  
Although as quickly as it came, the image was gone, and the memory it left behind was _ forever  _ etched into Chrollo’s mind.    
  
  
Seeing Kurapika like that now had the older man more than interested. In the past, Chrollo had denied himself from getting too close to Kurapika for not only did he want the younger man to desire him out of love, but his own vehemence was almost too intense, and many times he had to resist the urge to just take Kurapika. Now that he had rightfully earned the blond’s heart, he was more than willing to lift the restrictions he had once, placed.   
  
  
To experience that kind of closeness with his lover now was something Chrollo _ wanted. _ _  
_   
  
However, that would have to wait until they were off the Mafia’s radar. For now at least.   
  
  
As he predicted, Kurapika was a bit sullen but nodded in understanding. He reluctantly backed away from Chrollo and made a mental note to remember where they left off. Straightening his tabard, Kurapika tried to smooth out the wrinkles upon its dark blue surface, attempting to keep his eyes from lingering on the older man although he could feel Chrollo’s gaze upon him, “You’re probably right. Knowing the Mafia, they have already begun sweeping through the city. I wouldn’t even be surprised if they have set up several dragnets by now. It really would be best if we leave before things become too drastic and heated.”   
  
  
The older man watched him intently as Kurapika tried to make himself less obvious, “My sentiments, exactly. This is another reason why we need to leave without hesitation. I would rather avoid contact with them if possible. At the current, we are in no state to deal with them. It’s best we are gone before that can happen.” Chrollo responded, his tone not betraying the fact that he was just as _ eager  _ to be gone as Kurapika now was.   
  
  
There was no getting around the fact that they needed to exit Nappon immediately or they ran the risk of encountering the Mafia, with the chance of possibly being caught. The notion didn’t sit too well with Kurapika, just thinking about it after his own dealings with them was enough for him to wish in staying as far away as imaginable.   
  
  
He could tell Chrollo felt the same way just by his lover’s reaction alone. How that strong body tensed, the look of urgency in those fathomless grey eyes and the readiness that emanated from his energy alone. It was undeniable - lingering around for too much longer could bode massive consequences.   
  
  
Kurapika also remembered the silent vow he made the night before to remove his Judgement Chain from Chrollo's heart. He needed ample time to do that, and with their dire circumstance, there just wasn’t room for him to attempt it now.    
  
  
The notion made him frown; his lover needed access to his Nen, for the man had been left near defenseless for long enough. The Kurta also understood this would be the first step in continuing to bind trust between them, especially after he had decided Chrollo was worthy enough of his love. But the remembrance of their encounter at the Moretti mansion and the older man’s near brush with death after his fight with Valek; it was enough to solidify his decision.   
  
  
With that in mind, he heeded his own advice along with Chrollo’s and began quickly making preparations to leave.    
  
  
Checking as per usual to ensure that everything within his luggage was secure, including the two canisters of eyes, he sealed it while looking over to see his lover doing the same. The more Kurapika thought on it, with the aspect of having already acquired three pairs of eyes along with the initial one he had gotten from the older man, having access to Chrollo’s Nen may come in handy since it was already getting cumbersome in carrying the eyes around. Especially since they were running out of space to store the canisters.    
  
  
With as many stolen abilities his lover must have, Kurapika was sure one of them would be sufficient enough in aiding them with handling the problem. Even though he wanted to ask Chrollo about his abilities, the blond refrained from doing so until a more appropriate time. Getting out of Nappon was a top priority. Anything else Kurapika wanted to inquire on could wait until they didn’t have the threat of people wanting to kill them breathing down their necks.   
  
  
Once he was finished, Kurapika stood and stretched, the stiffness in his muscles was still prevalent from their previous escapade. It had been longer then he could remember since he was able to rest and with how physical their missions have been, it came as no surprise that his body ached as bad as it did. Then a simple thought crossed his mind - he _ missed  _ Chrollo’s massages.   
  
  
It was another mental note he made. His lover had strong hands, and when they kneaded at his muscles, it was not only relaxing but eased the tension he felt. Also, it was another excuse to get the older man’s hands on him. Kurapika knew he was addicted, but he couldn’t deny the way Chrollo touched him felt good.   
  
  
“So, where will we be headed to next?” Kurapika dragged his suitcase towards the hotel door, watching his lover inquisitively.    
  
  
The older man stood, his own luggage secure and ready, gaze fixed on Kurapika as he turned to face his lover once more. “Well, I had already gotten another lead from Shalnark. There is a minor city not far from here called Mirie that has a museum dedicated to old artifacts. Apparently, they recently acquired a pair of eyes.”   
  
  
Hearing the information made Kurapika take pause, the look in his eyes was a mix of confusion, to anger to eagerness. “So many people collecting my clan's eyes for either gratification or display. It's hardly fair that such a desecration of the dead can exist.” He breathed in slowly, attempting to contain his swelling disgust. Each time he tried, it was as _ difficult  _ as the last.   
  
  
Seeing the pain resurface in Kurapika made Chrollo feel that pang of guilt well through him again and he walked over to his lover, wrapping the younger man within his arms. Knowing he was the reason Kurapika was like this made Chrollo hate himself even more.   
  
  
“We'll get the eyes back. All of them. I promise.” He whispered as he dipped down to kiss the blond on the top of his head, the ache in his heart returning again.   
  
  
Silence descended between them and Chrollo just held onto Kurapika, the tension in the younger man's body slowly abating over time and soon, he felt the Kurta relax. Brushing a few strands of golden hair from Kurapika´s face, he looked into his lover's eyes. It was almost like Kurapika understood, and he nuzzled against Chrollo´s neck, breath dusting over the older man's skin. “I believe you.” He uttered quietly before he felt the base of fingers slipping beneath his chin and lifting his head, Chrollo watching him intently.   
  
  
“It pains me seeing you like this, Kurapika. I hope to one day ease the weight you feel.” And Chrollo placed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, sealing his promise to the other. “Come on. We really should get moving.” He added as he drew away from Kurapika, already missing the younger man's warmth. “It's already getting late, and Mirie is about a days walk from here. Since the Mafia may already be looking for us, it's best we keep off the main roads for now.”    
  
  
Grabbing his own suitcase, Chrollo headed for the door, ready to be gone from the city and the Mafia.   
  
  
Nodding in affirmation, Kurapika fastened his cloak on and took hold of his own luggage, just as ready to be gone as Chrollo was. If his lover's assumptions were correct along with his own suspicions, the Mafia might be checking every major exit point in Nappon, which meant getting to the airport or even obtaining a car may be near impossible. Traveling on foot was their best recourse. Kurapika was no stranger to fundamental ways of travel.   
  
  
Sighing in resolution, he exited the hotel at Chrollo´s side, ready to leave Nappon and his _ troubles _ , behind.   


 

 

~*~

 

 

The forests outside Nappon were rather peaceful as the sounds of birds chirping along with the low hum of wildlife created a quiet atmosphere. The canopy of trees offered cover from the sun overhead but didn't abate the light chill there was in the air. Even with the woodland allowing some reprieve from the frequent wind gusts, it didn't keep it from being felt entirely.  
  
  
For hours they walked while trekking the forest floor, silence ensued between them as they were each lost to their own thoughts. The sound of crunching beneath their boots echoed loudly amid the quiet tranquility, generating an _awkward_ sensation as neither of them had made a move to talk.  
  
  
Several times Kurapika had glanced over at Chrollo, though his lover's eyes had remained focused ahead of him, staying diligent in watching the foliage surrounding them.  
  
  
At one point the younger man had thought the silence was an omen that something bad was to happen as the forest was too quiet. Swallowing back his fears and suspicions, Kurapika settled for retaining his faith in the older man as he knew Chrollo was just as attentive as he was.  
  
  
The sun continued to sink lower beneath the treeline as the slowly dimming light cast long shadows across the ground. Even the temperature began to slightly drop causing Kurapika to tremble.  
  
  
Once the sun dipped almost to the baseline, Chrollo finally stopped as he surveyed the area around them and how late it was.   
  
  
“It will be dark soon,” he vocalized softly, eyes finally landing on the younger man beside him, “we should find a place to camp for the night.” The way the shadows played across Chrollo´s features gave him an eerie appearance. “At dawn, we will continue our trek to Mirie.”  
  
  
It didn't take them long to find a suitable spot for them to rest in, Kurapika having offered to retrieve firewood while Chrollo set up the makeshift beds which they were to rest on for the night. Soon, they had a cozy fire going, and Kurapika was resting against his lover as they ate some of the rations Chrollo had brought with them when they left Nappon.  
  
  
Kurapika’s thoughts had soon drifted, mind becoming lost amid the remembrance of events that have occurred over the last five months since he left Yorknew and of _everything_ that led up to the current point he was in.   
  
  
It was still hard to believe that he was leaning against the one person who was now his former enemy and someone his heart found joy in. Every beat his heart now made was done in the man’s very name. There were so many events that transpired and so many things that altered the critical, yet radical decisions he had made so long ago. Now there was no turning back, not that Kurapika wanted to and he was content with that.   
  
  
However, amid his stray thoughts, one thing came to the forefront. It was something that had been bugging him, almost rising fear within and had practically plagued him, since. Watching the scene play out inside his head again only made him tremble, the very thought of what was precious to him being taken away left Kurapika feeling anxious and cold. There was just _no way_ he could endure something like that again, especially with how everything was going for him. To lose all that now-.  
  
  
The image of Chrollo laying on that wood floor, blood seeping from his side as two swords were being aimed at his heart flashed before his eyes again, and the pain of remembering was enough for Kurapika to settle on his decision. The weight of what happened and how it affected him was real. There was just no _ignoring_ it, not that Kurapika intended.  
  
  
Slowly he arose, lifting his head away from Chrollo’s shoulder as his lover had turned to look at him inquisitively, the sound of Kurapika’s own breathing echoing loudly in his ears. He could see the catechism in the older man’s expression and the concern that formed beneath grey eyes, but the Kurta definitely couldn’t help how he felt.   
  
  
Although Kurapika struggled with the notion that he had fallen in love with the one person he had seen as an enemy for so long, Chrollo was the same person Kurapika could not see himself without. It may have been immoral for him to feel that way, but Kurapika did not care. He was past the point of worrying where his path would now take him. If this was a sin, then he was becoming _sin._ Nothing was going to change that fact. Kurapika had made his choice, and he wished to see this through. He wanted to be with Chrollo.  
  
  
Reaching over, he cupped the older man’s chin, turning his lover’s head to face him completely, those grey eyes searching his own, “I think it’s about time,” he began, voice low, yet concise, “as there is something I should do that I should have done a long time ago.”   
  
  
Chrollo wasn’t quite sure what his lover meant or the sudden change in the younger man’s pressure, but he could sense there was a heightening in the boy’s aura as the air seemed to become thick around them, almost like he was wading through water. It didn’t stop the older man from being able to breathe; quite to the contrary, but seeing Kurapika distressed had Chrollo concerned, for he was fine just moments before.   
  
  
However, he was curious about his lover’s statement, wondering what it was Kurapika felt he needed to do.  
  
  
Chrollo placed his own hand over Kurapika’s much slender one as he carefully observed the boy’s demeanor, “What is it that you feel that needs to be done? Aside us reaching Mirie as soon as we can, I see nothing else-”  
  
  
A finger coming before his lips silenced him.  
  
  
“Don’t speak.” Kurapika ushered, though his tone was more firm then he intended. “And just let me do this.”   
  
  
Without any warning, Kurapika’s aura spiked and little by little, the flow ebbed off of him as it began to surround Chrollo, working its way around the older man before it _completely_ engulfed him.   
  
  
The resonating sound of Kurapika’s chains announced its presence as they appeared on his right hand, its surface reflective against the fire which burned beside them. He was able to see the wonderment in the older man’s eyes although he tried focusing on the task at hand.  What he was about to do, it _needed_ to be done. Should have _been_ done, but there was _no need_ to dwell on the past.   
  
  
This was one way of proving that he would stop trying to change what he could not and to live in the here and now.  
  
  
Refusing to delay any longer, Kurapika raised his hand as his energy pulsed and rushed toward Chrollo, the chain that was attached to his right pinkie dropped nearly to the floor before it snaked up to position itself in front of the older man’s chest. It lingered momentarily before diving forward, the dagger disappearing once it connected with Chrollo.  
  
  
Cold instantly seized Chrollo as Kurapika’s Nen connected, the sensation of intense pain caused his back to arc and his eyes to widen, the entire world rapidly blurring around him. Every ounce of breath suddenly left his chest, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. At that moment, Chrollo had started to believe he was going to die, the pain becoming almost unbearable.   
  
  
Time slowed down around him as everything froze and all he was able to see were Kurapika’s blazing red eyes as they shone through the darkness, then nothing. The agony, the pressure, everything evaporated. It took Chrollo a while before he was able to come to grips with what happened, but the sensation of his aura flared to life, and it was then he _understood._ _  
_  
  
“I released your Nen,” Kurapika spoke evenly, watching as his lover’s aura started to surge around him, and the elation Chrollo felt washed over him. Not once had Kurapika believed he would have found himself removing his Judgement Chain from the older man’s heart, but now that he did so, the Kurta felt a sense of fulfillment and relief.  
  
  
He would be haunted no longer. Kurapika had come to accept the occurrences in his life and the path he was destined to follow.   
  
  
Maybe he didn’t entirely understand why things were happening the way they had, but he would learn along the way. The attraction he felt, the connection he had with Chrollo was _too_ strong, _too_ deep to ignore. He had chosen to open his heart to the older man and give him that chance, and if they were to continue building trust between them, this was a start.  
  
  
Lips parted as Chrollo wanted to speak, to question the blond on why he had made such a drastic decision and released his Nen, but before Chrollo could, the boy’s arms had come up around him, those hands coming to rest upon his back as he felt himself being gently pulled on top of Kurapika.  
  
  
“I no longer have any reason to be angry or afraid of spiders.” Without another word, Kurapika captured Chrollo’s lips, eyes sliding closed.  
  
  
Again Kurapika _surprised_ him, leaving him astonished and unable to speak, breath hitching in his throat as the feeling of warm, soft lips encompassed his own and his heart ached again, but this time pleasantly at the words the blond spoke. “Never thought I’d hear you say that, but it’s a good thing.” Was all Chrollo uttered against the lock they shared, the taste of Kurapika blooming on his tongue as the blond had instantly deepened the kiss without hesitation, which Chrollo eagerly _accepted._  
  
  
It didn’t take long before his lover’s tongue was gliding along his, and everything seemed to slow, the warmth of Kurapika’s body permeating against his own despite the barriers between them and the fire beside them.  
  
  
Those slender arms tightened around Chrollo in response, and Kurapika grinned as he briefly severed the kiss, “Is it?” His expression became more mischievous as he drew in their combined scents from the closeness they were sharing.  
  
  
Chrollo couldn’t help the grin that slid across his own visage at hearing Kurapika’s answer, still surprised the boy was growing more and more comfortable with him by the day. It was further confirmation that Kurapika was his, but not only that. In truth, it also told him just how much Kurapika wanted him in the younger man’s life. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” He liked this playful side of the Kurta.  
  
  
Those lithe hands inched lightly up Chrollo’s clothed back, the feeling of leather beneath them was pleasant as fingertips brushed against the fur lining while coming to rest on the older man’s shoulders. Gently, he pulled Chrollo more firmly against him, closing what little gap there was left between them, “Never said it wasn’t.” He responded teasingly, his eyes looking into the older man’s own mesmerizing greys as he was becoming lost within them. “But, I have to say I never thought I would have ever found myself like this.” For once, Kurapika honestly felt no fear even as he laid beneath the man who had at one time, caused all his suffering.  
  
  
Without speaking further, Kurapika leaned in and seized Chrollo’s lips again, this time, much more roughly then the last, intent on deepening the kiss.  As he did so, Kurapika's world was suddenly flipped, and he came to rest above the older man, his lover having altered their positions.   
  
  
The leader of the Genei Ryodan reclined against a tree that was behind him and watched Kurapika with _hungry_ interest, his broad hands sliding up along the blond’s sides, coasting over the Kurtan clothing that his lover had decided to wear. It had been some time since the younger man had chosen to sport it, but seeing it upon that slender body made Kurapika just as appealing, “You look beautiful like this.” He drawled, grinning slowly.  
  
  
Instantly, the blond wasted no time taking advantage of the situation, “Didn’t think you’d allow yourself to be placed into such a vulnerable position.” Kurapika let the smile remain on his lips as he was enjoying the change in pace. Leaning down, he brushed them against Chrollo's exposed neck, “Perhaps I will get the upper hand like this.”   
  
  
Oh, how bold the Kurta was getting, which did come off as a bit of a surprise for Chrollo, but then again, this wasn’t the first time his lover had shown his assertion. However, this time Kurapika was more _adamant_ and Chrollo couldn’t help how thrilling it was. He had to admit, the boy behaving this way was no less than _enticing._   
  
  
Lifting close to Kurapika, Chrollo whispered in his ear, “Maybe you will.” Being coy was something Chrollo liked doing as well.  
  
  
Knowing that Chrollo was more than likely was just being readily indulgent with his current behavior, the blond couldn’t help himself. His lips moved before he even realized it and the soft articulation of the man’s name spilled forth, “Chrollo…” Again, Kurapika shivered as his lover’s arms tightened around him, causing him to lower completely against that chiseled frame once more.   
  
  
Lithe hands gripped more firmly on the older man’s shoulders as he searched those pools of ash before everything darkened around him and their lips met once again, but this time in a much gentler kiss, the earring in the boy’s left ear swaying with the movement.  
  
  
Chrollo reciprocated without a second thought as he instantly deepened it, tongue darting out to find Kurapika’s own as they both fell into a waged battle for dominance. The sensation was _unique_ as the Kurta was only able to offer something that no one else could, Chrollo partaking in that delicious flavor of his. Kurapika’s efforts were rewarded by a low groan of satisfaction before he severed contact with Kurapika. “Will, you ever be able to forgive me for what I have done to you?”  
  
  
The slight chill in the air dusted over the bare surface of his ruby-hued lips as the remnants of their kiss left behind a thin trail of spittle connecting them which snapped away when Kurapika lifted up.   
  
  
Kurapika's eyes found Chrollo´s once more. Although desire and need clouded his mind, hearing the man beneath him was easy. Being like this with Chrollo, seeing him so susceptible, it made Kurapika's heart flutter. Even as the carnal desires rose in him, the boy still felt love for the man who laid beneath him.   
  
  
“Forgiving is hard, but seeing you like this…” he paused a moment, grip becoming more prominent against Chrollo´s shoulders, “We will have all the time in the world to learn to forgive.” Kurapika leaned in close, feeling his lover's breath dusting over his skin. “I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to get enough of you. Why is that?”   
  
  
Tilting to the side, he brought his mouth against Chrollo´s neck again as he began to slowly trail up along the sinews beneath tanned flesh until reaching the man's ear. Taking the appendage between his lips, Kurapika tugged on it adamantly, panting heavily from the rush of his own emotions.  
  
  
Little by little Kurapika was finding himself willing and ready to share a more profound meaning with Chrollo and to experience only what _couples_ were meant to share. Hissing, Kurapika then drew his mouth along his lover's strong jaw, leaving tantalizing kisses and bites in his wake until he reached Chrollo´s chin where he lingered.  
  
  
Arching his back, Chrollo found himself growing more heated, more fervent, his body trembling as Kurapika made him feel, made him want and hunger. Those plush lips were paying attention to his neck then the ear, all the while the nerves in his body became more receptive, more alive. For a moment Chrollo forgot to breathe, everything Kurapika was doing to him was beyond exceptional.

  
“It's the very same thing I've asked myself so many times. No matter what, I can never seem to be sated. Being around you… It makes me feel alive.” He gasped the moment Kurapika´s mouth turned to his jaw as the feeling of the boy's lips and teeth over his skin caused him to tremble. He never knew that being with someone - especially Kurapika - could feel _ this  _ good.   
  
  
To see this last forever, Chrollo hoped it would.   
  
  
Pulling away, Kurapika straightened and allowed his body to alter in its position, his legs slipping over Chrollo´s hips as he straddled the older man. Looking down into those bewitching eyes, the draw they had on him only made Kurapika's longing grow much stronger. “I guess we'll just have to find out, then.” His tone was sultry, filled with desire and he ground his own hips against Chrollo’s, the friction between them only adding to the heat he felt. “And see just how alive we can make each other feel.”   
  
  
It was hard being so close to the man he had finally felt something for, which had gone beyond the fundamental. What Kurapika knew he was experiencing was genuine, _ real,  _ and not just a passing fancy that would eventually fade over time.  He panted heavily with desire, every part of him screaming to continue. The fire ignited within, even as he gyrated against Chrollo once again for added emphasis. Kurapika could feel the heat pooling down in his groin as his pants started to get tight and constrictive, which he was sure was occurring to his lover as well.   
  
  
Dipping down, he came close to the older man once again, mouth dangerously close to Chrollo’s as he drew in heavily the scent of musk and oak, relishing in how it filled his head and made him intoxicated. He lingered there for a breadth of a moment before taking Chrollo’s lips with his own, instantly plunging his tongue into that warm mouth, tasting the sweetness of his lover which only incited him to groan heavily against the lock.   
  
  
Chrollo readily succumbed to the blond’s whims and desire, letting the boy take the lead as his lips were captured, allowing that pink appendage to explore the inside of his mouth as his own wasted no time in doing the same regarding Kurapika.    
  
  
Kurapika had a unique flavor unlike any other, but even as their kiss became frenzied, desperate and hungry, Chrollo could tell that his lover was willful in letting go. He was ultimately _ relinquishing  _ to the growing need swelling between them, and it was by that alone Chrollo encouraged the younger man in his actions, intent on seeing exactly what the Kurta would do.   
  
  
A shiver ran up his spine when he felt something dancing along his sides, realizing that Kurapika had begun gliding his fingers over them as they seemed aimless, yet probing while they had slipped beneath his the edges of his coat, the article being slid up as the boy continued to kiss him feverishly. The forcefulness of it indicated that Kurapika wanted him to remove it and without hesitation, Chrollo lifted up to allow those purposeful hands in slipping it down his arms. Altering slightly, Chrollo managed to shrug it off the rest of the way and cast it aside, all the while never severing his contact with Kurapika   
  
  
The low, rumbling sound his lover made thereafter only _ precipitated  _ Chrollo’s intentions even further. This time his own teeth nibbled and pulled at Kurapika’s lips.    
  
  
As their kiss only grew desperate and ardent, Chrollo let his hands slip into Kurapika’s golden tresses, fingers tangling within them as he held the blond securely against him. Kurapika’s own hands continued to move downward as they had found their way beneath the hem of his ebony and gold top, this time the blond wasting no time in undoing it and pushing it up against Chrollo’s arms, a hiss signifying that Kurapika wasn’t waiting for Chrollo to remove his clothing.    
  
  
How ambitious and hedonic Kurapika was only continued to amaze, yet _ please  _ him, for it was something Chrollo realized he couldn’t get enough of. The words echoed in his mind even though his own thoughts were hazed and he realized just how _ alike  _ he and Kurapika really were.   
  
  
So many times Chrollo had questioned it and even mulled over the aspect of the similarities between them. Just like their personalities, down to the commonalities between their Nen and abilities. But this? Watching as Kurapika practically devoured him? Chrollo felt the strain in his own groin along with the aspiration of just how corrupt his lover could be.   
  
  
Perhaps bringing Kurapika into a world of debauchery wasn’t so bad after all.   
  
  
_ They were one, and the same.  _ _  
_   
  
Chrollo liked that notion.   
  
  
Again without severing contact, he helped Kurapika in removing the intricate top he wore, breaking the kiss long enough for his lover to pull it over his head and discard it altogether.    
  
  
Once bare, Chrollo looked up, ready to dive back in and reclaim the boy’s lips, but Kurapika had stilled, and for a moment, scarlet eyes regarded his own grey ones. It was then Chrollo felt every ounce of his breath get taken away. The beauty he saw was in stark contrast to the sad world around them, and for the leader of the Genei Ryodan, the Kurta was the most exquisite thing he ever _ laid  _ his eyes on.    
  
  
Indeed, those eyes looked so much better on a living person. However, seeing them not only brought that to mind but also with how much he enjoyed them, Chrollo realized it was just another aspect of Kurapika he loved.   
  
  
Kurapika was his, and his _ alone. _ He would keep the younger man safe from the world. Even if that meant slaughtering everyone who got in his way. No one else could love Kurapika as he would.   
  
  
Soon those slender hands had come into contact with his bare chest, and Chrollo groaned. The feel of skin to skin was enticing, and the sensation of it drug him from his fleeting thoughts.   
  
  
His reaction only made Kurapika grin devilishly, which Chrollo noted the blond was indulging in rather thoroughly. Nevertheless, it didn’t sway him in encouraging Kurapika to continue being dominate. Quite to the contrary, Chrollo rather _ liked  _ this side to his lover.   
  
  
“Seems you are enjoying this more than I expected.” Kurapika suddenly whispered, and Chrollo realized the younger man had come close to his ear, breath hot and sensual against his flesh causing him to groan out almost loudly, though as he attempted to suppress the tempo of it. Kurapika merely allowed his grin to widen, “I suppose I have my proof, then.”   
  
  
Diving back in, Kurapika retook Chrollo’s lips as his hands began a trek down along his lover’s exposed torso, but this time, they made their way fluidly to the base of the older man’s tight, leather pants. Without stopping, the tips effortlessly slid beneath the hem to caress the skin there, which rewarded Kurapika with another throaty groan from the man beneath him.    
  
  
_ Kurapika really was enjoying this. _   
  
  
Before Chrollo could respond, those digits found their way to his belt, quickly and deftly undoing the clasp on the buckle before simultaneously doing the same to the button and zipper. He gave another downward push, briefly grinding against his lover’s hips as the intense look in those lurid scarlets only spoke of just how much he _ wanted  _ Chrollo.   
  
  
This time, Kurapika's eyes finally took in the full scene before him. Scarlet pools watched the Spider's leader pinned beneath him once again, gaze trailing along every plane, ridge, and muscle of Chrollo's decadent sculpture, taking in all he could see before lowering himself once more, lips coming into contact with his lover's neck.   
  
  
Slowly those tantalizing lips worked their way over the expanse of Chrollo´s skin, drawing down over his clavicle as it had been newly exposed and caused him to gasp, breath expelling from his throat. Slender hands came to rest against those taut pectorals, feeling the muscles beneath as they explored every inch of his chest.   
  
  
Invoking such reactions along with older man being in such a delectable position only added to the carnal hunger Kurapika was sensing. Every part of him burned with need as he was finding it difficult to suppress his raging emotions.   
  
  
_ Chrollo knew this. _   
  
  
He swallowed hard, words nearly lost amid the thumping in his ears as he murmured, “It's hard not to enjoy this when I have the most beautiful creature to exist practically devouring me.” Though it came out more of a breathy whisper then not. “And knowing you're doing this because you truly want me makes it all the better.”   
  
  
As Kurapika´s mouth was sliding along his neck while his hands glossed over his chest, Chrollo could barely contain his own emotions, his own body reacting to  _ everything _ the Kurta did.    
  
  
Being with the younger man like this was exceptional, and he knew that controlling himself any further would be nearly impossible now. He wanted Kurapika _ so badly  _ and holding back was no longer necessary. This time he allowed his hands to trail down that beautiful, lithe frame to grasp the blond's hips, and just in time as Kurapika had bit down on the flesh right below his collarbone, which caused Chrollo to moan.    
  
  
Idling there, he began to suckle on the area, teeth grazing the skin until he was satisfied of the mark being left behind, the area beginning to bruise. Then the boy pulled away.   
  
  
Without responding, Kurapika began to slowly remove part of his tabard, the clasps which bound it were undone before the article easily fell away. Once it hit the ground, Kurapika reached around himself as his hands came to his sides and grabbed the base of his training suit, lifting it off his body before dispensing it. He then leaned to the side to pick up the coat his lover had discarded earlier and slipped it on. The leather felt good against his skin. Kurapika didn’t know why, but he seemed to have developed an affinity for the strange thing, finding that he had come to enjoy wearing it.   
  
  
Kurapika then closed his eyes and focused on the man beneath him, the adrenaline running high and hormones taking over. “I think I will wear this awhile.” He uttered, the Kurta’s expression becoming provocative.

  
The older man grinned - he liked seeing his coat on Kurapika. But seeing it while the boy was nude? Chrollo couldn’t say that it didn’t make Kurapika look absolutely exquisite. “You look ravishing with it on. Like always.”   
  
  
The blond snorted, tightening his legs around Chrollo´s hips. “If you keep that up you may end up losing it to me.” Without warning, the blond lowered himself down again, this time groaning from the skin to skin contact as his tongue darted out to lap over his lover's chest, mouth soon finding one of those pert nubs before taking it between his lips. Instantly he pulled it into the confines of his moist cavern, lips massaging and working around it, teeth raking over the flesh teasingly.    
  
  
All the while his hips continued to grind mindlessly, but aggressively against Chrollo’s own, enticing the mass still constricted within the confines of those tight pants to continue engorging, his own equally matching in intensity. The blond's hands soon came to rest against Chrollo's exposed sides while his nails raked along the surface, threatening to break the skin and draw blood.

  
“Perhaps. Maybe I’ll consider it since I quite like it on you.” Chrollo groaned out, body reacting to the sensations that Kurapika was bestowing upon him as his own mind was falling deeper and deeper into the rage of emotions he was experiencing. Little by little Chrollo realized he was losing himself just like Kurapika was. The primal nature the younger man was committing to was enough to convince him in letting go.   
  
  
Everything that his lover was doing, how their bodies made contact once he was free of his mortal constraints, it was _ heaven, _ and Chrollo simply could not get enough. Once again, his fingers had found their way into Kurapika’s now moist locks, tangling within them as the boy’s mouth latched to one of his nipples, the sensation of it caused him to ache, groaning as he arched slightly into the touch. It was absolutely unbelievable.   
  
  
Kurapika’s actions were definitely unexpected, not that Chrollo was complaining. He was readily enjoying the boy’s advancement and just how zealous he was being.   
  
  
The pressure in his groin continued to mount, as he was sure the same was for Kurapika, each time the younger man came down against him, hips grinding against his own, he could feel the need swelling between them. His pants were becoming painfully tight, and even though he was certain Kurapika would see to it they were removed, it was difficult to wait as he was impatient and needy. The aspect of feeling Kurapika fully against him was motivation in seeing this through.    
  
  
Still, he waited, allowing his lover to do as he may, enjoying the attention the beautiful Kurta was giving him. It was electrifying, _ maddening, _ and Chrollo was finding it hard to retain control as he urged Kurapika to continue.    
  
  
Fleetingly, the Genei Ryodan leader wondered how he ended up in the position he was in with Kurapika above him and at the boy’s mercy, but as time went on, he cared less and less. Everything Kurapika did felt _ amazing,  _ and in retrospect, it was thrilling to have the blond in control. It was also another profession of how Chrollo was in trusting Kurapika.   
  
  
“You’ve wanted me for a long time,” Kurapika finally commented and the sudden vocalization of words - though breathy - captured his attention and Chrollo _ loved  _ how it sounded in his ears, “as it was something I had been aware of for some time. So I can see why it would be more special like this.” 

  
A low growl emitted from Kurapika's throat as retracted from that pert nub began to moving erratically down Chrollo’s abdomen, coat flowing behind him while leaving soft, gentle kisses along the way until he reached the navel.    
  
  
For a moment he lingered there, breathing in the older man’s scent, relishing in the high it gave him before suddenly nipping at it roughly and threatening to invoke blood as a result. His mind felt like it was going numb and the longer he remained like this with Chrollo, the more _ ensnared  _ he became. Just like a rabbit in a trap.    
  
  
He lingered over Chrollo’s navel briefly, delivering a few more intent nips before he slid back up, hands following the motion as his nails continued to drag over the older man’s skin, ruthlessly leaving marks behind. The Kurta made his way back towards his lover’s shoulder, leaving another trail of kisses behind.    
  
  
After reaching it, Kurapika pressed fully against the older man, their bodies fitting perfectly together and immediately latched onto the area between Chrollo’s shoulder and neck, suckling harshly without thought or care as the surface became bruised. 

  
The act earned Kurapika another moan to emanate from his lover’s throat.

  
Deciding he had enough, Kurapika turned his focus back to _ those damnable  _ pants that still clad his lover’s waist, settling on finally removing them.   
  
  
Again, Chrollo was astonished by just how brutal Kurapika really was but also amused by how it was another aspect that made them so much alike. These facets were one reason he was attracted to Kurapika. They were the same more than either of them may have cared to admit, but it was something that drew them to each other like a moth to a flame. Chrollo believed in destiny and knew that he and Kurapika were meant to be.   
  
  
It was just another prophetic sign of the beginning of _ forever  _ for them.   
  
  
“I never tried to hide my intentions, Kurapika.” Chrollo responded, another moan escaping his lips. “I made my interests clear from nearly the start. Once I realized just how much I wanted you, needed you, and when it became evident that I was falling in love with you, it was then I knew I had to bring you into my life.” He looked up as those incredible ruby-hued eyes regarded him once again, this time the the blond had started slowly divesting Chrollo of his pants, hands working deftly at shoving them from the older man's hips. “It’s another reason I wanted to prove myself to you, that I had to win your heart.”    
  
  
At one time, Chrollo never believed something like this would have happened. The original intention was to kill the Chain User and be done with their indescribable problem.    
  
  
Now, the boy who so viciously destroyed two of his Spiders out of retaliation for the destruction of his clan had become _ so much more. _ Kurapika looked so magnificent amid the moon glow, creamy skin reflective as rivulets of crystal ran off his form, while those eyes blazed, furthering the vision of a fallen angel who now sat before him.    
  
  
_ Kurapika was everything he could have ever wanted. _   
  
  
Despite there was still a pang in his heart for how his decisions had affected Kurapika, to know the boy had come to love him back, alleviated his own self-loathing to a degree.    
  
  
But seeing Kurapika like this, so open, so assertive and free, even if it was only in this moment, had _ rekindled  _ Chrollo’s faith. He didn’t really believe in God, but he did believe in Kurapika. Eventually, he would free the boy of his painful constraints. It was something Chrollo vowed to do.   
  
  
Amused, yet fueled by Chrollo’s encouragement as well as eagerness in continuing, Kurapika forcefully shoved those infernal pants the rest of the way down to the man's ankles, leaving it for his lover to discard the rest of the way. Chrollo wasted no time in removing it as he kicked the article away haphazardly.    
  
  
Satisfied, Kurapika decided on making short work of his own pants and the rest of his tabard, lifting off his lover long enough to denude himself before casting both pieces of clothing aside. Then he resumed straddling the man. Another weak groan escaped his throat as he finally felt Chrollo fully against him, those crimson eyes gazing over the fully nude form of the other, and _ hungrily  _ taking it all in.   
  
  
“Is that so?” Kurapika drawled slowly, thighs remaining loose around his lover’s hips as he ground heatedly against them, feeling that swollen appendage brushing against his own, and causing another undulating moan to escape past his parted lips. “In the beginning, I thought you were only trying to lure me in so you could potentially kill me,” they curled into a menacing grin as he watched Chrollo from beneath his disheveled golden locks, “but, I know now that wasn’t the case.”     
  
  
Gasping, Kurapika pushed down intently against Chrollo, the force causing their erections to come into contact with one another, and his eyes fell shut. Kurapika knew he was becoming lost within a tumult sea of emotions and he still didn’t care. All that mattered now was the man beneath him.   
  
  
Kurapika was the predator, while Chrollo was the prey. So many times he wished the role was reversed and that the older man was the one _ dominating  _ him, the craving to be subservient was just as intense as it was to see Chrollo at his mercy. Even then, he couldn’t seem to get enough.   
  
  
Giving up that position now, it wasn’t something Kurapika intended on. He liked where this was going.   
  
  
Leaving no room for Chrollo to respond, he lifted off the older man’s legs and dropped between them. Licking those his plush lips in anticipation, Kurapika’s right hand found its way to the base of the older man’s dick, a soft clinking resonated from the silver chains that wound around his fingers. Drawing in a sharp breath, his mouth soon came around that swollen mass, instantly tasting Chrollo on his tongue as wasted no time in lapping at the sensitive flesh.    
  
  
Without hesitation, Kurapika slid all the way down the shaft to the base, eager to take all it in. Finding a slowly building rhythm, the blond went to work, determined to invoke a much-anticipated reaction out of the one he adeptly, desired.   
  
  
It definitely was something Chrollo hadn’t anticipated, but every thought process _ died  _ in his mind the moment he felt Kurapika’s moist, warm mouth around his cock.    
  
  
Everything exploded into an array of colors before his vision, back arching up without control as a violent shudder ravaged him, sending impulses racing through the entirety of his being. Chrollo pushed back against the tree trunk he had inadvertently found himself against, fingers tangling more into Kurapika’s tresses as the younger man slipped lower, taking him in completely, the sensation unlike any other.    
  
  
Whatever response he had formulated, no sound emanated as his vocal cords refused to cooperate. The only thing Chrollo rewarded his lover with was a string of incoherent curses and moans. How Kurapika was able to do this to him, Chrollo didn’t know. But the older man wasn’t complaining.   
  
  
For insurmountable moments, Kurapika never stopped in his ministrations as he found a steady rhythm to his movements. Lips wound tight around Chrollo's agonizing erection as he sucked hard while drawing up and down along its length. He paid particular attention to the tip every time he neared it, the vibrations of Chrollo’s grunts and moans mingling with his own sounds. Keeping his right hand firmly in place, Kurapika delivered a few deft squeezes to the base before stroking the shaft as he found momentum.   
  
  
Tightening his lips around the continuously engorging cock within his mouth, Kurapika began to pick up the pace. Slowly, the rhythm became even and more refined as his breath quickened, blood thumping as it rushed to the very core where it pooled, and Kurapika felt the tightening in his own groin.   
  
  
He could hardly contain himself as he wanted to reach the apex of his desire, the soft gasps and moans his lover made only served to further intensify his _ need  _ to be taken by Chrollo. Though Kurapika took his time, wanting to savor every moment as long as possible.   
  
  
As Kurapika continued to falter to his passions and instincts, Chrollo relished in every _ sensation,  _ every _ feeling.  _ The squall of emotions only dragging him beneath the sea of _ want and need. _   
  
  
Every pass, each sweep, the way the Kurta’s mouth wound so _ delectably  _ around his cock was enough to set him alight, and Chrollo could tell the pressure was only heightening further, his groin agonizing and tight. The longer he remained like that, it was just a matter of time before he would _ crumble.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Though Chrollo was sure his lover realized that as well. He gripped harder amid the boy’s hair, thoroughly enjoying everything that Kurapika was bestowing upon him.    
  
  
Bit by bit, Kurapika’s movements became more unified as he was finding an even pace between his hand and warm lips, Chrollo’s erection seeming to pulsate within his wet mouth while he continued flicking his tongue over the tip as he drew upcast, the taste of salt soon budding upon it. The realization of what was happening caused the blond to grin.   
  
  
If he kept this up too much longer, he would inevitably push his lover over the edge and too soon.   
  
  
However, Kurapika had _ other  _ plans. He would be sure to see that he and Chrollo reached passionate satisfaction together.   
  
  
Still, he was thoroughly enjoying the foreplay and was confident that the same could be said for his lover. 

  
Again Kurapika decided to tease him and drew up and off that fully engorged cock, saliva stringing between the blond's lips and the older man's tip, hazy eyes opening half mast to smirk almost sadistically at Chrollo, breaths coming in labored pants. Kurapika’s hand stalled momentarily before it glossed up and down his lover's erected length, going slow and steady, but haphazardly. 

  
Those silver chains seemed to echo his movements, though in a devious fashion as his mouth began to subtly dust over the very tip of Chrollo's own growing need. Kurapika let his tongue dart out to brush over the flesh, wanting to send intense sensations through his partner. But that wasn't the Kurta’s only intention.   
  
  
Chrollo could sense this, and despite neither of them spoke, he wound his fingers even tighter in Kurapika´s hair, gripping it almost harshly. He felt his lover twitch at the act but said nothing.   
  
  
Fighting every urge and impulse to flip the tables on Kurapika and just take him right then and there, Chrollo suppressed the compulsion by focusing on how good the boy's mouth was around him, hips arching up desperately, but roughly against those soft, enticing lips. 

  
Finding the energy to move, Chrollo opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful young man between his legs. It was hard to believe what he saw, but seeing Kurapika like that nearly took his breath away. 

  
Chrollo almost wanted to believe the vision was mere fantasy, and that it was all an illusion. But every touch, each caress of those lips and tongue reminded him of just how _ real  _ it was.    
  
  
Groaning heavily, the younger man continued to play with Chrollo’s cock, hand drawing up and down to ensure that the flow never ceased while trailing those lips seductively along the side. Slowly, Kurapika left small kisses behind as he motioned upwards along the shaft, giving the head a few licks once he reached it, then plunged down without warning, taking all of Chrollo back into his eagerly awaiting mouth. 

  
It was something that Chrollo readily anticipated as blissful waves shot through him, causing his body to tremble and convulse. The moment Kurapika’s lips came around him again, the world _exploded_ and everything dimmed around him.The groan that escaped his throat was loud and throaty.  
  
  
Grinning at hearing Chrollo's needy sounds, Kurapika continued his mischievous act as his own body begged for release, the pressure in his groin becoming unbearable. The tip of his own dick began to seeth, causing wetness to trickle down the surface.   
  
  
Every muscle within ached, lungs burning as if they were on fire, his body arching as another wave of ardor burst through him, strength and vitality now threatening to erode away, finding it impossible to hold back for too much longer. His own body craved for attention and was _begging_ to be touched, stroked and played with, the erection which sat between his own legs was throbbing.  
  
  
Chrollo made it no easier; the older man only continued to thrust his hips as he attempted to bury himself within Kurapika’s inviting mouth, resisting every part of him in just letting go as he wanted to falter into the grips of eternal bliss.   
  
  
Each moment they spent while enraptured only made it that much _harder._   
  
  
His cock agonized while his groin burning, lungs straining as Chrollo tried to breathe, and each time he expelled air it was made was more of a throaty moan then not. Containing the ravenous part of him was almost impossible as Chrollo was reaching the point of wanting to feel Kurapika, the idea of finally coupling with his lover strong on his mind.  
  
  
The thrumming in Chrollo’s own blood didn’t help any.  
  
  
If he waited too much longer, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer.  
  
  
Kurapika sped up his movements as tongue and lips were riding along the full length of Chrollo’s shaft, intent on pushing the limits a little further,  barely registering that his lover had shifted to be more over him. The warmth of Chrollo's body only enticed him to keep going as the blond teased and sucked his lover’s dick, Kurapika's hand going back to its original speed as it began to move in time with his own mouth.   
  
  
Once he felt Chrollo tighten again, Kurapika immediately lifted away, spittle hanging from his now red lips as he gazed in yearning at the older man, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
  
Drawing those slender hands teasingly along Chrollo's chest, Kurapika lifted his sweat-slicked form back up and over the man below him, the heat radiating thickly between them The coat flourished around him as Kurapika straddled his lover once again, this time, the tip of Chrollo´s cock resting firmly against the cleft of his ass.  
  
  
_Magnificent._ How gorgeous Kurapika looked as he panted, chest rising and falling erratically, slim body and unblemished skin glistening beneath the moonlight while those mesmerizing and alluring eyes that shone so bright in their scarlet hue watched him like a hungry, caged beast. Chrollo couldn’t help but notice the smirk that crossed the Kurta’s plump, but lovely lips as the younger man had straddled him again. 

  
Chrollo prepared to speak but was cut off as Kurapika leaned in to take his lips, deepening it without hesitation, the boy’s hands finding their way to his cheeks as he cupped them. They remained that way for a breadth of a moment before Kurapika sighed and severed the kiss to draw those perfect lips to his ear, nipping at the lobe, “Take me.” He whispered, almost pleading before retracting to capture Chrollo’s mouth once more, intently massaging those supple mounds as Kurapika's shivered within his lover's grasp.   
  
  
Hearing such an adamant profession nearly shocked Chrollo, but a devious grin crossed over his features without hesitation. Such an _ invitation  _ was hard to pass up, especially with how enticing Kurapika was being. 

  
However, he was more interested in seeing just how far the Kurta would go and reluctantly, Chrollo gave in, settling on exerting full dominance over him next time he and Kurapika shared another intimate moment. For now, he let his lover be the one in control.   
  
  
“You’re the one on top, are you not?” That damned grin only widened as Chrollo knew that Kurapika would more than likely think he was up to something, but seeing the blond’s reaction to his statement would be enough. His only concern was finally being able to share the one thing with Kurapika that he had desired to experience for so long. It was increasingly difficult to hold back as the younger man was straddling him while fully _ nude  _ and _ pressed  _ against his cock. Slowly, he allowed his fingers to trace over the contours of Kurapika’s luscious body, the skin was silky and smooth as ever, “Besides, I think the experience may be better in this position.”   
  
  
For some reason, the tone of his lover’s words felt as if they were to betray his real intent, but Kurapika gave Chrollo the benefit of the doubt, his own lips peeling back mischievously. In the back of Kurapika's mind, he still fought with himself over wanting to dominate and be dominated, but the aspect of being in full control had won out.    
  
  
“You're awfully gracious,” Kurapika mused as he licked his lips teasingly, “But I am not one to ignore opportunity when it presents itself, either.”   
  
  
The older man couldn't help but be pleased with Kurapika's affirmation, "Then show me what you are capable of, my beautiful Kurapika."    
  
  
Purring seductively at his lover's challenge, Kurapika lifted one of his hands from its perch on Chrollo’s shoulder and brought the tips of his fingers to his mouth, slipping them inside. Slowly, Kurapika rolled them around in a teasing fashion while his eyes searched those dark, intoxicating pools for any sign of reaction.    
  
  
Another low and rumbling groan lifted from the depths of his body as Kurapika pulled those digits from between his lips to reach around behind himself, dragging the wetness along the cleft and between the cheeks to add lubricant, gently encompassing the area before swathing the remaining juices over the tip of Chrollo’s dick.    
  
  
With smoldering desire suffused within his expression, Kurapika lifted his slender frame up then drew back, left hand remaining firmly gripped to that shoulder as his other hand found its way around the base of Chrollo's shaft. He guided tip as it slipped easily between supple cheeks and came to rest at his entrance.   
  
  
Sucking in a sharp breath Kurapika began a slow descent, feeling himself being penetrated as pain burst into his mind which caused him to jerk roughly. For a moment Kurapika stilled as he allowed himself time in adjusting to Chrollo´s girth before finally lowering the rest of the way, the pain soon giving way to blooming pleasure and his body instantly relaxed.   
  
  
Drawing in another gulp of air between trembling lips, he came to rest completely against Chrollo's inviting body as he burrowed his face into the crook of the Spider's neck, breathing in heavily on the older man’s scent. "This... Is my first time... You know." He managed to pant out between labored breaths as the palms of both hands found their resting place along Chrollo’s shoulders once more.   
  
  
Letting silence fall between them, Kurapika began a slow rock to his hips, the entirety of his lover buried deep within him. It didn't take long before the man's cock was hitting the most sensitive spots that lay inside him like buried treasure, Chrollo instantly being rewarded with gasps and moans.   
  
  
The sensation of his lover grazing over his prostate caused everything within to flare to life as his blood pulsated through his veins and surged down to his very _ core.  _ Kurapika felt his own cock throbbing in agony as his movements caused it to graze across Chrollo's abdomen, the friction only making it harder for him to control his wanton need. He nuzzled harder against the older man's neck, fingertips curling more intensely into Chrollo´s skin as he began to pick up the pace.    
  
  
"Touch... Me..." The words came out cracked and muffled against his lover's warm flesh, every part of Kurapika needing his lover's hands upon his body, the craving growing _ stronger  _ the longer they remained within their coupled union.   
  
  
There were just no words. Chrollo was left in awe as that beautiful, majestic physique while wrapped in his coat came to reside against him. Perfect, immaculate skin that was so smooth, almost like satin, made contact with his and Chrollo gasped.    
  
  
The older man wasted no time drinking Kurapika in. His strong hands soon found their way to the blond's hips, pleased in being able to touch his lover fully. Fingertips began to slowly trace the contours of the boy's sides as they slid up towards Kurapika´s torso before dragging them down over each muscle and sinew in the Kurta's body. Chrollo attempted to memorize his lover's markup although he was sure this wouldn't be the only time he would see Kurapika nude.   
  
  
Of course, he was accommodating, wanting Kurapika to take the reins and assume control. Even then, his precious Kurta looked _ vulnerable. _ _  
_   
  
Especially when Kurapika had murmured against his skin to touch him.   
  
  
Chrollo was well aware this was Kurapika´s first time, it wasn't something he had forgotten. The blond's words echoed in his mind from back in Patalor when he confessed to still being a virgin. Knowing that he was Kurapika´s first in _ everything  _ made Chrollo grin as he was pleased.    
  
  
He would be Kurapika's one and only.   
  
  
“I will make sure to be gentle.” Chrollo breathed against the boy's ear, hips rocking along with Kurapika´s as every movement they made only drove his cock deeper into that succulent body. God Kurapika was _ so tight  _ around him. Each time they connected, it successfully forced Chrollo over his lover's sensitive spot, the act making the blond tremble in his grasp while groans emanated from Kurapika’s throat.   
  
  
They descended into silence again. Chrollo had leaned down to draw his mouth over Kurapika´s exposed neck, teeth brushing over the sensitive skin as he followed the boy's pulse, tongue lapping hungrily at his taste before finally biting down.    
  
  
Chrollo was rewarded by a another throaty moan as the blond arched against him, the firm contact causing him to pant breathlessly along that pale skin, lips firm on Kurapika´s neck.   
  
  
Everything felt so damn good. Chrollo let his hands lower down over those sides once more before clutching on Kurapika´s slender hips again. This time, he forced himself up against the boy, causing his cock to go in deeper as a result. Each time he pushed back in, Chrollo felt that delicious body constrict and release around him, the younger man's own hips driving down against him as they both started to find a rhythm.    
  
  
The night wore on as they dove further into their blooming ecstasy, the symphony of their combined sounds was like music, its sweet melody filling the air. Closer they became, their own dance as intricate as _ time  _ itself.   
  
  
Kurapika was finding that he was growing weaker, his stamina ebbing away while the need to reach his pinnacle reigned strong. He ground his hips languidly against Chrollo´s own, the friction between them beyond _ exceptional.  _ As they moved against each other, his own agonizing need brushed against Chrollo´s abdomen, the sensation only added to the waves that shook him, his body trembling.   
  
  
Little by little, Kurapika was getting close, their primal desire only coaxing them on and as his body worked along the length of his lover's swelling cock, Chrollo in turn plunged it up into him. Just feeling the older man inside him was enough to invoke Kurapika’s mounting need as the continued contact with his prostate only brought him closer to the breaking point.   
  
  
Giving another ample thrust, Kurapika forced his cock once again to brush along Chrollo´s stomach, breathless pants and moans following as a result, “Please…” The Kurta's voice called out raspily, pushing down hard against his lover's hips, but it only caused Kurapika to slip forward, sending his length grazing along Chrollo's stomach again, "I...I..." Oh, how hard this was becoming. The strain of it all. The unbearable pressure, "Need this..." 

  
Kurapika knew if they were to going to ultimately reach their pinnacle together, he couldn't do it alone. He craved the taller male's touch. Lifting from the crook of his lover's neck, he nipped at Chrollo´s chin for emphasis.   
  
  
But Kurapika´s call didn't go unanswered for long as fingers soon curled around his throbbing cock and grey eyes regarded his scarlet ones. The lustful, yet passionate need which smoldered behind them only enticed the younger man.    
  
  
Chrollo groaned as Kurapika ground against him, the pattern of their movement only intensifying as he too, felt his own body yearn for release. The softness of leather from his coat only added to the sensation. Dipping down, he captured Kurapika’s lips, deepening the kiss without hesitation.

  
Slowly his hand worked over Kurapika´s shaft, thumb paying particular attention to the head each time he worked to the top, their hips beginning to move in time to Chrollo´s ministrations.   
  
  
The echo of Kurapika’s own palpitating heart filled his ears, and for a moment, the world stilled around them as the Kurta found himself beguiled, transfixed, and corrupted. Those touches, the _ sensation,  _ along with Chrollo’s welcoming heat, Kurapika couldn't contain himself for much longer. Even as he felt the older man's lips suddenly mesh with his own, Kurapika couldn’t hold back his emotions as their mouths became tightly locked.    
  
  
Going lax, Kurapika's hips fell into a steady rhythm with their unified movements, both of them motioning against each other like an intricate dance. Everything about this - something in its allure made Kurapika want _ more.  _ The physical attraction, the carnal delights. It was too much to resist. His own mind was slipping away as only the beast seemed to remain.    
  
  
So close. The pressure mounted in his groin as Chrollo’s hand moved along his cock in time to their movements, the surface becoming wet with his own excretions, professing Kurapika’s impending climax.

  
Their mouths worked heatedly against one another, bodies trembling, pressure within growing and intensifying, causing them both to slowly lose stamina, lose control. Chrollo too felt that he was weakening little by little. Between the stimulation of Kurapika around him, and his own growing urges for release was enough to coax the older man into speeding up his movements, hips rolling against Kurapika’s as his lover moved against him rhythmically.

  
Even Chrollo himself was struggling to hold back, his own body becoming oversensitized, back arching unconsciously as Kurapika drug his nails roughly over his chest, causing blood to surface and trickle over his tanned skin. Instantly, Chrollo hissed into the kiss they shared, hand tightening around Kurapika’s cock as he began to jerk him harder, knowing that his lover was getting close.

  
Kurapika thought his mind was going to explode, the electric impulses that surged through him caused him to spasm violently and he nearly collapsed right then and there. 

  
Between the attention to his cock and the one that impaled him, it produced a sensation Kurapika could not repress. Such _ wicked pleasure  _ and it did nothing but seize him and pull him under, perpetually urging him on. Kurapika’s pace quickened while rocking against Chrollo with fervency, gasping heavily against his lover's mouth. 

  
He wanted to reach the apex of their coupling together, to seek paradise, to feel their union in its entirety. The very thought nearly drove the Kurta insane, and he hissed again, those deft  hands now sliding around the older man’s arms and gliding up to hook against the Spider head’s muscular back, locking himself into place. 

  
The blond then jaunted up before bringing himself down harshly against his lover’s hips, thrusting Chrollo's erection deep within him and over that sensitive spot while his own cock was forced into Chrollo’s hand once more. The combination nearly threw Kurapika over the edge.

  
Severing the kiss, he  gasped for air, "I... I am..." Kurapika’s chest tightened, body convulsed within his lover's arms - this was it, he couldn't hold it much longer, everything inside him threatened to burst, "Going... To... Cum..." The blond uttered, constricting and ripping along Chrollo´s shaft as Kurapika felt the older man come up against him, forcing that cock deep into him again.   
  
  
Hands curled ravenously against that firm back, nails digging once again into his lover's flesh as Kurapika bit back everything he could, wanting to be sure they both orgasmed together.

  
Chrollo instantly arched, his chest brushing against Kurapika’s as the boy's nails dug harshly into his back, causing rivulets of blood appear as it crept over his skin. The pain left behind was something he found enjoyable, and Chrollo could only thirst for more.    
  
  
Knowing Kurapika was at his breaking point while Chrollo was nearing his, those digits curled tightly around his lover's agonizing erection as he continued to jerk the younger man's shaft roughly, this time, fingers grazing the tip as he passed over it. “Yes, cum for me Kurapika,” Chrollo uttered against the boy’s lips, biting the bottom one in the process. “Let yourself go.” Without another word, he dove back in and recaptured Kurapika’s mouth roughly.

  
He felt Kurapika start to go beyond his limits, beyond rational, his lover becoming untamed, _unchained._ They were reaching the crescendo of their ascent into eternal bliss, while lips and tongues worked against each other passionately in a battle for dominance. Those hips crashed against Chrollo's own, driving him forcefully into that warm body and instantly hitting the younger man’s prostate again, those walls within rippling and constricting around him mercilessly.   
  
  
The older man’s words broke through the din around them and for one final moment Kurapika basked in the powerful sensations he felt, taking in _all_ Chrollo had to offer. This was the end and would be the Kurta's ultimate undoing.   
  
  
Hips came down with ferocity one last time, the conjoined sensation between those attentive hands and the feeling of the older man inside him caused the dams to burst as white-hot rapture shot through Kurapika’s body, groin becoming instantly tight.   
  
  
Seizing the moment, Kurapika broke away from Chrollo´s lips, back arching as he tossed his head back, lips instantly parting them to emit a guttural cry as he hit his peak, reaching his limit.   
  
  
Molten heat exploded from the very center of his nucleus as Kurapika began to climax, warm ropes of thick liquid erupting forth to ooze over Chrollo´s hand and abdomen.   
  
  
Kurapika gave a few more languid jerks against his lover’s own hips, determined to bring Chrollo into heaven with him, riding out his own orgasm as the last ounces of his strength were slowly fading away.  
  
  
The world seemed to burn, everything dissipating into _nothingness_ as Chrollo could feel his own entire body tense, nerves ignited by the severity of his passion and the raging ecstasy between them. It was like every part of him was coming undone, and he could do nothing to stop it. Not that Chrollo wanted to. His mind had long since gone into overdrive, and the passion that burned between them only fueled his urge.   
  
  
In his mind, Chrollo had become lost and completely inhibited, knowing the end was nigh, his lips massaging Kurapika’s in a feverish attempt to make it last but even then, such was not the case.   
  
  
Knowing any attempt to divert the impending outcome was useless, Chrollo hastened his pace, hand working that throbbing erection, intent on giving Kurapika exactly what he wanted. The younger man severed their kiss, and the next thing Chrollo remembered was the blissful moan that escaped past those perfect lips as the boy’s hips had jerked against him before thick warmth coated his fingers and stomach. Strands of tangled locks covered his lover’s bliss riddled visage, but those scarlets were as vibrant as ever.  
  
  
Chrollo could see their incandescence amid the darkness.  
  
  
The experience was enough, and the older man gave into his own impending apex. Every ounce of his strength was failing him, and Chrollo knew this was it. The sensation of Kurapika tightening against him one last time as those nails dug mindlessly into his back was enough to drive him over the edge.  
  
  
Chrollo suddenly jerked and arched his back, hips giving one final thrust against his lover’s hips as he felt himself reach his climax, body tensing before he released, thick warmth bursting forth and filling into Kurapika. Gasping for air, his own head lulled as Chrollo groaned out loudly, body rocking erratically against the Kurta’s while riding out his own orgasm.  
  
  
Once the last ounces of his energy faded, he collapsed against the trunk of the tree he had been laying against as Kurapika too, faltered against him. They both remained there, breathing raggedly as they attempted to recover from their intoxication, exhausted and tired.  
  
  
Kurapika laid his head against Chrollo’s chest as he listened to the beating of the older man’s heart. It was placating, soothing.   
  
  
Being with another Kurapika didn’t know could feel so good.  
  
  
He was in no hurry to break contact.  
  
  
Though Kurapika was unaware of the smile that graced Chrollo’s lips and the fact that the older man’s arms had come to circle around him, holding him close.  
  
  
“I’m tired.” Was all Kurapika was able to utter, eyes closing as they had returned to their usual hue. Gently, he pulled Chrollo's coat around himself, wrapping up in it. Even like this, he felt safe, protected and warm.  
  
  
Chrollo didn’t know just how lucky he really was. Kurapika was perfect in every way. But seeing him like this, after being so animalistic, so primal, to witness him so weak, so vulnerable, it was unbelievable. The blond was as vicious, wicked, yet, compassionate, loving and loyal. Just like he was. Even now, Chrollo saw the parallels in their lives and just how alike they were. It was like looking into a mirror.  
  
  
_One and the same._  
  
  
He definitely could get used to this.  
  
  
Kurapika was his, and his alone and he would show the world that. The love they shared was unbreakable, and he would make that known.  
  
  
“Then we shall sleep,” Chrollo whispered, kissing the top of Kurapika’s head as he stroked the boy’s hair gently. “Tomorrow we will continue our trek to Mirie.”  
  
  
Remaining where he was, too weak to move, and too tired to care, Kurapika simply allowed himself to slowly drift, his breathing evening out, “Don’t ever leave me…” The words came, almost inaudible as he began fading, the feel of Chrollo carding through his tresses the last thing he remembered. “I love you.” Kurapika murmured while on the tip of insentience.  
  
  
He watched as Kurapika fell asleep moments later, that smile on his lips only widening, “Don’t worry, I won’t.” The younger man looked so precious as he slept. He enjoyed watching as his lover slumbered, but Chrollo knew that he too, needed rest. They had to reach Mirie before too long. If they were to get there, he couldn’t afford to be expended.   
  
  
Leaning down, he kissed the top of Kurapika’s head one last time before he reclined back again, “I love you, too.” He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come and Kurapika has settled on accepting Chrollo fully. I really wanted to draw these two together on the basis of finding love as opposed to it being a passing fancy or a just a fling. I also wanted Kurapika to feel he desire out of his emotional connection with Chrollo then carnality before they had any form of intimacy. But, I think they have finally reached the ground of mutuality and are ready to proceed forward with their relationship.
> 
> Things will only continue to increase in pace from here, so expect quite a bit in the upcoming chapters. <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/). Though don't expect much from Tumblr since their recent ban on adult content is going to be practically the death of the site. You may only find updates on chapters and other aspects relating to RoF on there. There will be more content found on Twitter.


	21. Heart Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their previous night's act, Chrollo and Kurapika resume their trek to Mirie while discussing the future. Kurapika asks something of Chrollo he's never asked before that astonishes the older man while they begin preparations on retrieving the eyes from the museum located there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers - excuse the slight delay in chapter releases again as it has been a relative busy few weeks and all with the holidays swiftly approaching and I've been spending my days preparing for them. I've also gotten sick in the process so it has hindered me in getting things released a little sooner. But hopefully the context of this chapter is enjoyable enough to make up for that.
> 
> After such an explosive chapter, now we get to see our two favorite guys finally take things a step further in progressing with their relationship as they collect the Scarlet Eyes. This chapter will be a work up for the next few, so be ready for some exciting chapters to come. 
> 
> As always, a big thank you to the lovely Sweet's Dreamer for her continued efforts to beta RoF's chapters. :3

A cool breeze rustled amidst the overhang of trees, its faint touch ghosting over the forest as the beginnings of the morning sun began to poke through, the welcoming light offering to the symphony of the creatures within.

 

Slowly the sun bathed the woods within its glow as it began to wash over the area, its mild warmth caressing the prominent features of a man leaning against the trunk of a tree, an arm rising to block out the offending light as a soft groan slipped past his parted lips. Neglecting to move, he remained still as his breathing began to even out while he attempted to wake up fully, body still weary from the effects of sleep. After laying there a bit longer and feeling the cold over his exposed skin, Chrollo finally stirred, though the moment he tried to move, the sensation of weight on his chest brought a sudden realization to mind - Kurapika.

 

Looking down Chrollo saw the younger man was still asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling as he remained within his slumber, golden hair being illuminated by the sun. Even as the light reflected off his flawless skin and making him look so radiant, Kurapika looked like an _angel._

 

The boy was still nude from their previous night’s consummation, the memory of it fresh in Chrollo’s mind. A smile crossed his lips as he remembered it and Chrollo enjoyed thinking back on everything that happened. How beautiful the Kurta had looked with his raw energy, eagerness, and that primal, hungry look in those eyes. It was enough to make Chrollo shiver.

 

Not once had Chrollo suspected the boy to be so _willing_ and dominate for their first time, and yet, Kurapika surprised him that much more. Because the blond had taken the lead in being so adamant and _controlling,_ Chrollo had nearly convinced himself that it was all a mere dream or some trick of the mind. Yet, the longer he remained within their exploit, the more he realized just how _wrong_ he really was.

 

It was something that in truth, he thoroughly enjoyed.

 

Kurapika really was with him, and the intimacy they shared was _real._

 

It was a shame to wake the younger man within the cradle of his arms as Kurapika looked so peaceful. Chrollo was aware that regardless of how much he was savoring the contact and warmth between them, sooner or later they would have to resume their trek to Mirie. There would be plenty of opportunities to experience the closeness they shared. He and Kurapika had all the time in the _world._

 

Leaning down, Chrollo kissed the top of his lover’s head, fingers steadily carding through the Kurta’s soft locks, “Kurapika,” he whispered, free hand finding its way up and down along the blond’s back, “wake up.”

 

A soft groan and the slight movement from Kurapika was his only indication the boy even heard him, which only made Chrollo smile even more. Kurapika was cute when he was like this.

 

Again, he called to him, fingers gently twining amid those golden strands, “Time to get up, love, we have to get moving soon.”

 

This time, blue eyes regarded his own, and the look behind them nearly left Chrollo _breathless._

 

“Do we have to?” He grumbled, a frown upon his face, “It’s cold.”

 

Chrollo chuckled, though his arms inadvertently tightened around the blond’s smaller frame, “Yes.”

 

Kurapika made a sound of protest in the back of his throat and lifted up slightly, granting him a better view of the man he was laying against. Their bodies were still pressed _firmly_ together as the contact they shared remained intact. “And I have to leave such a wonderful position?” He couldn’t help the coquetry that crept into his voice, but in retrospect, Kurapika wasn’t as keen on moving like Chrollo was. Especially knowing they were still coupled.

The feeling of the man inside him only made Kurapika more reluctant to move. Then again, he suspected that maybe Chrollo really wasn’t either and was holding back that simple truth.

 

It was strange indeed, but it didn’t stop Kurapika from teasing Chrollo nonetheless.

 

Of course, Chrollo suspected the blond was being coy with him; just the way that taunting smirk adorned those perfect lips and the amusement that accented Kurapika’s tone was enough to prove it to Chrollo. Not that he was complaining. Far from it. His lover’s impish behavior was something entirely new and uncharacteristic to his old attitude and habits. Chrollo was finding he was loving this new form of Kurapika's.

 

He was amused nonetheless at the boy’s persistence, “You just don’t want to leave my arms.”

 

Then another thought crossed Chrollo’s mind, and that smirk only widened on his lips. Before they had fallen asleep, both of them had neglected to separate, and Chrollo could feel that he was still buried within his lover’s warm body.

 

Perhaps Kurapika was _addicted_ to him more than he believed.

 

A smug look crossed over Kurapika’s visage, apparently convinced that some perverse thought had crossed the older man’s mind. He didn’t put it past him, knowing Chrollo’s general mindset. Not that it stopped Kurapika. Regardless of how much of an ass his partner could be, it didn’t sway the fact that he loved Chrollo.

 

Making the connection to what Chrollo was taunting him over didn’t take long.

 

“You’re an ass, you know that?” He uttered in a tone that was more sultry then not and drew himself up slightly more, closing what little gap there was between them and captured Chrollo’s lips, instantly drawing his lover into a gentle, yet, tantalizing kiss. Though much to his surprise, the older man accepted the act in earnest and parted them to let Kurapika deepen it.

 

Soon their tongues were wound around one another as Kurapika’s lips massaged against Chrollo’s, the echo of soft groans filling the air while they faltered to the moment. Chrollo’s words instantly died in his throat. All he was able to focus on were those soft lips and the feel of Kurapika’s body against his own.

 

Once his lungs started to burn, did he sever the kiss, “You know me all too well.” Chrollo panted, though he wasn’t able to keep the amusement from his voice. “But it doesn’t change the fact that you still relish your time with me.”

 

Kurapika snorted and leaned down to draw his tongue along the surface of Chrollo’s neck, nipping the flesh along the way, “Whatever gave you that idea?” The act earned a deep, breathy moan to escape from past his lover’s lips.

 

Indeed Kurapika was being _smug,_ and Chrollo couldn’t help but insist on provoking him, for the idea of observing just how far he would go, and how _assertive_ the blond would be had sparked his interest.

 

These changes were something that Chrollo wanted to help foster in Kurapika as the younger man continued to adapt and become accustomed to a new, more suitable lifestyle. It was essential in Kurapika´s continued metamorphosis as well in keeping him from regressing.

 

His lover was making good progress, slowly letting go of his past and finally learning acceptance. Their relationship was blossoming as his feelings for Kurapika only deepened.

 

In truth, Kurapika was the _best_ thing that happened to him.

 

“Isn’t it quite evident?” The older man said simply, breaths quickening as that tongue moved along his neck, the sensation making him tremble, “However, I don’t see you complaining.”

 

Reaching Chrollo’s ear, Kurapika instantly bit along its shell, tugging on it right above his earring, “Well when you put it that way,” nipping at the flesh, he pulled back, hands drawing down over his lovers chest, palms grazing over those nipples,  watching the older man intently, “you present a rather interesting argument.”

 

Moments later, Kurapika went erect, and without warning, he ground languidly against his lover's groin.

 

Chrollo groaned at the sudden action, and let the palms of his own hands come to rest along Kurapika´s hips, the silky feel of the Kurta's skin felt amazing beneath his fingers as he gripped them firmly, “Are you sure it's actually an argument?” He commented, though his smile only betrayed the facade of seriousness. “The way I see it I am just merely stating what is fact.”

 

His eyes searched Kurapika´s vibrant blue ones as he saw nothing but love and adoration behind them despite the fact the younger man was attempting to keep up with his playful banter. Kurapika was indeed adorable in most instances. But seeing the blond like this only made him _seductive._

 

The sight of Kurapika over him while still naked as those slender, delicate hands canvassed his body had only aroused sensations within Chrollo that he now found hard to _suppress._

 

At one point Chrollo would have shied away from Kurapika in fear of giving him the wrong impression. So many times the older man had to resist his urges, holding back in favor of preserving trust between them. It was an experience he wanted to genuinely have with Kurapika after the boy realized where his true feelings lie. Since the younger man had come to terms with that -

 

Fingers playing over his nipples drew his attention, and Chrollo focused entirely on the gorgeous man above him. The sensation caused him to groan softly, and the look which played over Kurapika’s features only made his lover look more sybaritic. Watching as the blond continued being so energetic, so explicit just _excited_ Chrollo.

 

He would never have expected this from Kurapika who once held such high, abiding morals.

 

This was definitely a turning point for them as he realized just how close he and Kurapika were becoming. No words could describe just how _fortunate_ Chrollo thought he was.

 

Letting his fingertips trail aimlessly along that taut chest and down over Chrollo's abdominal muscles, Kurapika only felt even more attracted as his lover’s reactions invoked his optimism. “Fact or not,” he began, voice silky, almost purring, “truth is, neither of us is complaining.” Tilting his head, Kurapika watched Chrollo inquisitively before his lips curled back further into a rather gratifying smirk, “Especially after last night.”

 

If Chrollo were able to dispute that, Kurapika would have been more than stunned, for the older man had _definitely_ taken pleasure in their lovemaking just as much as he had.

 

Even for his first time, the Kurta found the experience beyond invigorating, finally understanding what it meant to be so close to someone. It had once been an aspect that was long absent from his life, but now, to know just what it felt like only left Kurapika wanting to experience _more._

 

“Damn, you have me there,” Chrollo responded, breathing heavily as his lover’s hands continued to explore his body. Why was it that he was unable to get enough of the boy? Kurapika was an insatiable hunger he just could _not_ quell.

 

For a moment, Chrollo allowed his eyes to rove over Kurapika's body. The boy had a lithe, yet beautiful physique that was immaculate and toned even though at times he looked more fragile than he was. However, what caught the older man's attention was the gold necklace with its ruby teardrops that shimmered beneath the morning light. Chrollo was _astonished_ he didn't realize it sooner, but he was pleased, even grateful to see it around Kurapika's neck. He let his fingers trail up the blond's stomach and chest, soon feeling the smooth surface of the Promise Necklace beneath them, "I am glad to see you are still wearing this." It was just another profession of his love for the younger man.

 

The sensation of those hands moving over his body drew Kurapika's attention, and he groaned; Chrollo knew _exactly_ how to touch him and invoke such receptiveness. "I never stopped wearing it from the day I received it from you," the Kurta breathed, skin tingling from his lover's caress, "even though it's a relic from my clan, it also holds significance for me."

 

He could see the slight rise to Kurapika's lips, and Chrollo understood what the blond meant. Perhaps Kurapika didn't outright say it, but for him, it was something the older man easily understood. The image of them back in Patalor when Kurapika first confronted him and when he had the blond pinned up against the wall came to mind. Even then, the younger man had worn the necklace. Chrollo never realized before just how important it would be to his lover. "That just makes it even more special, doesn't it?"

 

Kurapika merely hummed at Chrollo’s response, his hands lingering a moment longer over the older man’s stomach before drawing back up his chest, one coming to rest on his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek, “It does, and I will always cherish it. However, I also have something else I must confess.” His thumb stroked over the skin as Kurapika looked down into his lover’s fathomless grey eyes.

 

The sudden statement in wanting to confess to something piqued Chrollo’s interest as he raised an eyebrow at the younger man above him, the thumb which swept over his cheek did _nothing_ to distract from the urgency of the request.

 

“Oh?” He tilted his head, slightly leaning into the touch, “Have you finally decided to give up on your crazy path of vengeance?” Chrollo found it _impossible_ to resist commenting, taking the perfect opportunity to tease his lover although he already knew the answer.

 

Those plush, incarnadine lips slightly downturned at the older man’s apparent jab, “What?” Kurapika uttered, looking exasperated,” Of course I have you damn jackass! I wouldn’t be here, especially like this, much less had sex with you if I hadn't.” For a moment, Kurapika looked sullen, and dumbfounded that Chrollo found the nerve to ask such a thing! Whatever possessed him, the blond was at a _complete_ loss for reasoning on, even though the smug expression on the older man’s face never wavered.

 

Chrollo lifted his hands off the boy’s hips briefly to raise them up defensively before letting one resume gripping Kurapika’s outer thigh while the other found its way along his spine, stroking it tenderly, “I didn’t mean for it to be an insult, Kurapika.” He spoke calmly, attempting to soothe the boy's now wild spirit, “I knew you had given up on such a folly since your confession to me back in Nappon. I had thought everything you wished to tell me had already been revealed. This urgency to tell me something else has me wondering.”

 

There was no lying as Chrollo was beyond curious to what Kurapika was so desperate to tell him. Deep down he wondered if it would be something he may potentially not like, which he wasn’t entirely keen on.

 

The unknown had always been one thing Chrollo found very _difficult_ to contend with. Assurances were still beneficial. However, this had him thinking, which the direction his mind was taking it in was probably a bad thing.

 

It was something he figured Kurapika must have been able to sense for the look that crossed over the blond’s face nearly contested everything he was abjectly feeling.

 

Kurapika sighed and felt embarrassed for his overt outburst. Leaning back down, he felt Chrollo's body come flush against his own once more, and Kurapika placed his lips softly to his lover's own as he kissed the older man slowly, "Forgive me for my temper, I didn't mean to come off so impetuous." Pulling away, Kurapika looked meek, almost passive. It wasn’t every day he felt regret for the things he did. “What I wish to tell you is something far more important, however. But I don’t believe you will be disappointed.”

 

Reopening his eyes after the unexpected, but delectable kiss, Chrollo awaited patiently for Kurapika’s statement. He vowed to remain in silence long enough to give his lover room to speak despite the fact he enjoyed teasing Kurapika and watching him get flustered. “You got my undivided attention then, love.”

 

He bristled slightly at the pet name but then smiled to himself at the thought. It was nice to be complimented in such a way. There was still a sense of using such forms of adoration as childish, but the more Kurapika thought on it, he found it rather endearing. _Flattering even._

 

Still, getting distracted wasn’t an option for he knew they would eventually need to resume their trek to Mirie and what Kurapika needed to tell Chrollo he knew really couldn’t wait.

 

“To start off, we both have come a long way,” Kurapika began, even though he was clearly stating the obvious, “and although our pasts have been the reason for bringing us together, first out of animosity and hate, to understanding and love, what I am about to tell you is something I have thought a lot on as a result.”

 

He paused a moment, gauging Chrollo’s reaction, but the older man had his usual unreadable expression upon his features, so Kurapika continued, voice even and steady.

 

“After our encounter back in Patalor, and ever since we began this journey together, I have found myself becoming more and more connected to you. My heart has started aching, and constantly beating for one thing and one alone.” Breathing in deeply, Kurapika composed himself, his eyes never breaking contact with Chrollo´s own. “Because of that, because I have fallen so in love with you and that I honestly cannot envision my life without you in it, I want to be sure we last, and that nothing can ever come between us.”

 

Again Kurapika paused, feeling slightly more nervous than before, even though there was no indication that Chrollo was perturbed in any way. He was still uncertain exactly how the older man was going to take it after everything it cost them to get to this point, but Kurapika knew in the back of his mind it was a _necessary_ choice, even if it went against his lingering principals.

 

Then again, those were very same principals he was now prepared to throw away as Kurapika had come to terms with himself the moment he had chosen to give his heart to Chrollo.

 

However, Kurapika was drawn from his momentary reverie when he felt fingers beneath his chin lift his head up. The look in Chrollo´s eyes only spoke of pure adoration, “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Kurapika.”

 

Nodding, he settled on finishing what he started. Surely his lover would be more than enthralled to hear his unprecedented confession?

 

Slowly, Kurapika let the palm of one hand come to rest against Chrollo´s as he slid it towards his cheek, “What I've been trying to say is,” gingerly he nuzzled into that warm palm, relishing in the soothing sensation it produced, “one thing that worries me is the current lives we lead. You have your spiders, and I have my friends. But I fear once we complete our mission in retrieving the rest of the eyes, I will lose you. Because of this, I have chosen to join the Genei Ryodan. I want to become one of your Spiders, Chrollo.”

 

The instant the words left his mouth, Kurapika was almost _sure_ Chrollo would be more than just shocked.

 

A myriad of emotions crossed over the older man's demeanor, and he had started to believe his request would have been refuted although Chrollo had tried to recruit him once before.

 

How he reacted back then rushed through Kurapika´s mind. The blond remembered the way he practically screamed at Chrollo as he told him that he would rather be dead then join the Genei Ryodan, and how he insulted the man before leaving the restaurant nearly in tears.

 

Then how Chrollo found him and wrapped him up in those strong, protective arms, telling him that he would never force him to do anything against his will as they kissed in the rain. All those factors nearly convinced Kurapika that his lover would turn him away for his own sake, unsure if he was only joining out of obligation or out of genuine desire.

 

He was prepared to tell Chrollo this when the look in those grey eyes softened.

 

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Lifting himself up, Chrollo came close to Kurapika, his lips brushing against the Kurta's own, “I remember what you told me back in Patalor and I don’t want this be a decision you end up regretting.” He closed what minuscule gap there was between them and kissed Kurapika gently, letting the flavor of those supple lips bleed onto his tongue, “I will gladly accept you if you’re sure about this as I still feel you will be a valuable asset to the Spider. Not to mention,” pulling away and severing the kiss, he trailed his lips along the boy's jaw, a faint groan escaping Kurapika´s throat, “it will also be nice to have you always by my side. Plus I think our symbol will look pretty on your skin.”

 

It was one thing that Chrollo had never suspected Kurapika would ever agree to, _especially_ after his last proposal. However, the younger man had surprised him more times than he could remember, even if some of those instances were because of Kurapika acting foolish or brash.

 

They had come a long way, further then Chrollo thought they ever would, and for that, he was hopeful in his lover’s decision. But just like he wanted to be sure that Kurapika wanted him legitimately, he also didn’t want the boy to falter into that type of trap again and commit to something that he would loathe in the long run.

 

As much he desired to have Kurapika a part of the Spider, he loved the younger man enough not to want him to do something that may cause more harm than good.

 

Letting Kurapika think it over and come to terms with his choice was something Chrollo settled on being patient for.

 

Twining his fingers with Kurapika’s own, he pulled the boy’s hand towards his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, hoping the gesture would prove to his lover that he was supportive in whatever decision Kurapika made.

 

The atmosphere was placating and calming despite Chrollo’s initial reaction to Kurapika’s affirmation, which the blond found rather odd. Nonetheless, he didn’t bother to question it.

 

One thing that perturbed him was the fact that Chrollo would look at his past reactions - especially what transpired in Patalor - and reject him again. However, upon hearing the concern lacing Chrollo’s voice and the honesty that accompanied his words, he couldn’t help but _feel_ the older man’s consideration of his well-being.

 

If anything, it was another show of just how Chrollo wanted him to be genuine with his feelings.

 

When the older man pulled away from him to bring the back of his hand to those warm lips, all of Kurapika’s apprehension faded away, as he knew that Chrollo was honestly encouraging him regardless of which direction he chose to go in.

 

“I haven’t forgotten what you told me back in Nappon. Hell, even before that,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of comfort his lover’s aura was bringing him, “as you had neglected for so long in us proceeding to the point we are now until you were sure of exactly how I felt.” Kurapika paused, looking deeply into Chrollo’s grey eyes, finding himself lost within them, “You have done nothing to lead me astray, and for that, I can only be just as honest with you in return. However,” he squeezed the older man’s hand, adding reassurance behind what he was about to say, “I have made my decision. Which is one I do not plan to change nor go back on. I want this Chrollo. I want to be with you.”

 

Almost as quickly the words left his mouth did those warm lips he loved so much come over his, and it was in that moment Kurapika understood. Not _once_ had Chrollo ever lost faith or belief in him, even if there were times he made that hard to do.

 

_Chrollo was only protecting him._

 

Of course, Kurapika was capable of taking care of himself, even if the older man thought otherwise, it didn’t keep the blond from feeling adoration for the man he now loved so dearly.

 

Smiling, he tightened the arm that was wound around the Kurta, almost ecstatic by the boy’s concession, “Well then, it's decided.” Chrollo purred, the warmth of Kurapika’s body permeating his skin as he pulled the blond close again, the sensation of the intimate connection they still shared only making him groan in contentment. Chrollo failed to admit how good it felt, but he was sure it was the same for Kurapika. Not that he didn’t like being buried deep within that perfect body, but he knew sooner or later they would have to separate. They needed to leave soon and continue on to Mirie. “Once this is all over, we will return to Yorknew and inform my Spiders of your decision.”

 

Kurapika wasted no time in letting his own satisfaction show as he came into contact with Chrollo’s firm, but toned frame again, the feel of his lover's skin causing him to groan.

 

For a moment, the Kurta became lost within the moment, nearly forgetting everything around him, even the words he wished to speak as the only thing currently on his mind was the man against him and the heat that radiated between them.

 

His instincts tried to beckon to him, wanting to lure him in, and the younger man nearly considered it, but now wasn’t the time, much to his dismay. The thought of going a second round with Chrollo was indeed, _enticing,_ but they needed to reach Mirie before the day was out. Regaining hold of himself, he leaned in and gave his lover’s lips a few nips, tugging on the bottom once more before pulling away.

 

“One thing I do question is, how will your Spiders take it once they learn of this? My last memory of them isn’t a fond one, and I am sure they are not very happy with me. Especially after what happened.” Kurapika commented, the fingers of his unoccupied hand finding their way into Chrollo’s silky hair, threading it slowly.

 

Memories of the events when he encountered Uvogin and Pakunoda wavered through his mind. The images of how cold, detached, and stagnant he was, along with his apathetic mindset only left Kurapika feeling even more empty than before. At one time, Kurapika thought he had found solace in ridding the world of the one thing he had detested for so long. Now he couldn’t feel anything other than _remorse._

 

Just like Chrollo, he hated himself for what he had done to the older man, for his heart only swelled at the thought. So many times Kurapika could see the pain behind his lover’s eyes for all the misery he caused, and now the younger man couldn’t help but feel the same way.

 

Not once did Kurapika consider that Chrollo probably understood the feeling of loss, and just like the older man, Kurapika had also taken something away. Despite this, there were so many times where Chrollo had put Kurapika before himself, which was more _selfless_ and _human_ then the blond gave him credit for.

 

Even though Chrollo was more than accepting of him, Kurapika was sure it wasn’t the same for the rest of the Genei Ryodan.

 

It was something the older man knew all too well - especially since he had been severed from his Spiders for some time, and welcoming the Chain User into the ranks would be no easy task. He was well aware of what joining might entail and that taking such a path may only be pockmarked by trial and hardship.

 

Being without Chrollo though? _Perish_ the thought.

 

Kurapika was prepared to make such a leap for he was finding that he would do practically _anything_ for Chrollo if it meant staying in the older man’s life. Even if he had to go through _hell_ and back to earn the rest of the Ryodan’s acceptance.

 

There was something behind Chrollo’s eyes that spoke of both delight and fret, yet, Kurapika knew his lover only had the same continued sentiment towards his well-being. Seeing such emotions out of a hardened man like Chrollo had stricken Kurapika knowing he was starting to honestly care more and more for the one person who had ultimately stolen his heart.

 

The feel of his chin being lifted again as he was brought to firm eye contact with his lover had brought Kurapika from his troubled thoughts, the look upon Chrollo’s visage easily abating the tension he felt, “I don’t expect them to take it well. Not all of them, at least. Some may accept you without question, others may challenge the idea. In the end, you will be a part of the Genei Ryodan and their comrade. Over time, and once they see your skills and worth to the Spider, I am sure they will all come around.”

 

Gently, Chrollo brushed his thumb over Kurapika’s cheek, hoping to soothe the inner turmoil the blond felt.

 

Closing his eyes, Kurapika leaned into the touch, loving every moment spent with this man, “You say that as if you are confident, Chrollo. Are you so sure? I did kill two of their friends after all.”

 

Nothing ever escaped Kurapika’s rather _keen_ perception. It was something Chrollo gave the boy credit on. He didn’t blame his lover for worrying -  as his concern was valid - even though it was his own decision to join a group of ruthless bandits. The type of reception Kurapika was sure to get once he was inducted wouldn’t be that simple, Chrollo was sure. But either way, his Spiders weren’t going to have a choice in the matter.

 

Kurapika belonged in the Spider as much as he belonged with its leader.

 

Smiling, he leaned in, taking the younger man’s lips with his own in a gentle, reassuring kiss, “That may be so, but because of your battle with Uvogin and the fact you defeated him as a result already earns you the right to a position within the Spider. It is one of our rules for membership. Besides,” drawing back, he allowed his gaze to sweep over Kurapika’s naked body, taking in the beauty of the angel that was still straddling his hips, “Uvo would have wanted it this way. You were a worthy adversary, Kurapika.”

 

The blond made a hum in the back of his throat but found the point hard to argue, “I hope you are right on this one. For some reason, it doesn’t seem as easy as you say, but I will take you at your word.”

 

“You should learn to trust me more, babe.” Chrollo mused, that trademark smirk of his crossing over his lips.

 

“I do trust you,” he uttered, looking at his lover indignantly, “and since when have we started using pet names?”

 

“Since now, darling.”

 

“You’re insufferable.” Kurapika retorted, leaning down to draw his lips along Chrollo’s neck before biting down just above the purple marks he left the night before.

 

Gasping, Chrollo arched his back slightly at the sensation, delighted every time Kurapika was aggressive like this, “But you love me for it.” He couldn’t keep the mirth out of his voice despite how good the blond was making him feel.

 

But Kurapika was aware of his lover’s game and made no effort to conceal his own amusement, “Of course I do, sweetheart.”

 

_Two could play at this game._

 

“Is that a challenge then, love?” Chrollo was no less enthralled, seeing Kurapika attempt to be witty, as he knew the Kurta was quite capable of it.

 

“Maybe it is,” Kurapika commented back once he was satisfied with the mark he left on the older man’s skin as he drew back to look into Chrollo’s eyes. “I always love a good challenge, honey.”

 

Oh Kurapika was pushing his limits, wasn’t he? Chrollo really _liked_ where this was going.

 

Removing his fingers from the boy’s, Chrollo placed both his hands on Kurapika’s hips to hold his lover steady as he gave an upward thrust against the younger man, “Then consider your challenge, accepted.” He hummed in response, that smirk widening on his lips as he felt himself slipping a little deeper inside Kurapika.

 

Holding back from enacting on his growing desire was hard as the warmth and feel of Kurapika against him was only making it much more difficult on him. There were a few times he wanted to flip the Kurta onto his back and take him as he could feel himself getting hard the longer he remained inside that tight body. Still, as much as he wanted to make love to Kurapika again, it had to wait. Of course, there would be other opportunities for them to enjoy the experiences of sex, as they had all the time in the world.

 

The Kurta attempted to cinch the moan that threatened to escape his throat but was unsuccessful, and he trembled as those hips came up against his own, forcing Chrollo’s dick further inside him. Everything tensed and the heat pooled back down in his groin causing him to slowly gain an erection again.

 

Realizing if they kept up their little dalliance, surely it would drive them back into the throes of ecstasy, which much to Kurapika’s dismay, they lacked the necessary time to do so. Reluctantly, he leaned back, withdrawing from Chrollo’s body and warmth.

 

“As much as I would like to show you just how skilled I am,” Kurapika began, hands sliding down over Chrollo’s chest again before coming to rest over his lover’s own hands which resided on his hips, “I think we need to get moving, or we may never reach Mirie.” Leaning down to kiss the older man’s lips briefly, he let his tongue lap over Chrollo’s bottom lip before retreating completely and lifted himself up, the older man’s dick sliding out of him as he pulled away.

 

The absence of Chrollo made him groan in reluctance, but it wouldn’t be the last time he would experience such an intimate sensation with his lover.

 

Chrollo watched as his precious blond pulled away, the feel of those lips against his was still fresh in his mind even though that slender physique was no longer pressed against his own.

 

Reluctantly, he pushed himself off the ground and stretched his aching muscles, the slight cramp he felt was from being in the same position for too long. Not that he was complaining as it was nice having Kurapika laying on him, especially while they slept. But there was just no denying they really needed to continue pressing onwards to Mirie, even though Chrollo wanted more alone time with his beautiful lover.

 

He stood for a moment, watching Kurapika as he did the same, then turned his attention towards the surrounding foliage, slowly letting his aura fill into him and expanded his _En_ range, the radius going several kilometers outward around them. Maintaining its hold, Chrollo turned to fetch his clothing when he noticed Kurapika watching him, the boy’s eyebrow arched inquisitively.

 

“One can never be too safe.” He commented simply and continued to dress.

 

Kurapika knew there was no denying it - both of them were wanted men, well at least Chrollo was. Still, after all the hits they made to retrieve the eyes, he was confident more than just the Mafia were after them. Believing that he wasn’t being searched for now seemed farfetched. Kurapika was _convinced_ that even being associated with Chrollo made him a target.

 

Regardless of such, he had made his choices, and there was no going back. Kurapika had committed to an illegitimate lifestyle when he bonded himself to someone with an S-class bounty on his head while agreeing to join an infamous organization known widely for their crimes. His old self would have chastised him for making such a rash decision. Now, he couldn’t be _happier._

 

_“Don’t think, don’t linger. Keep moving forward, leave the past behind.”_

 

_“Your path is laid out for you Kurapika. Don’t wander, don’t stray.”_

 

_“Be happy. That’s all we wanted for you. Live and be free.”_

 

_“I still love you, we still love you no matter the decisions you make.”_

 

Every echo, every word, he heard the faint clamor of voices as they called out to him, each one _beckoning_ for him to listen. Many times he had questioned their origin, their purpose, but not once had they failed to offer him comfort. Whenever he heard them, the familiarity in their tones reminded him of people he _loved,_ of those he fondly remembered, and of those who _loved_ him.

 

Now those same voices seemed to be guiding him. _Encouraging him._ Inciting him. He couldn’t deny that their presence was just another aspect that offered him solace in his still turbulent life.

 

Pulling his clothes back on, he felt the intensity of Chrollo’s aura, however, there was nothing aggressive within the energy it gave off, “I have to agree with you there. Especially with the probability that people may be looking for us.”

 

As he reached for the top portion of his training suit, he remembered he was still wearing Chrollo’s coat. Letting it slide off, he looked towards his lover who had managed to get halfway dressed but was still topless.

 

“I think you may need this.” He continued, though he feebly tried to conceal the light crimson that dusted across his features as he handed the leather article over.

 

Indeed Kurapika looked cute when he blushed, which never ceased to amuse, yet please Chrollo, “I suppose I do even though I like seeing it on you.” He teased as he took it from Kurapika then donned it, silently missing the feel of the leather against his own skin.

 

“Ass.” Kurapika jested, turning his back to keep Chrollo from further seeing the rouge that was climbing up his cheeks.

 

“Why yes I am, but you still love me.” He grinned at the brief glimpse he caught of Kurapika rolling his eyes and focused on putting his boots on, tapping the front of them on the ground to ensure they were on correctly, “But you’re right. I think from here on out we should at least keep our guards up. Mirie is not but a few more hours from here, and we have no idea who could be looking for us. It’s best to keep a low profile for now.”

 

Once they were both fully dressed, their campfire smothered and the remnants of their presence eliminated, the both of them had resumed their trek once again. A few times they had engaged in light-hearted conversation while also discussing their plan to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes from the museum in Mirie, but for the most part, they spent the remainder of their journey in silence.

 

As the sun began to crawl overhead, designating it was late morning, Chrollo finally broke the silence. Kurapika had recessed into his thoughts when he realized the older man was watching him, those grey eyes speculative.

 

“What?” He questioned as he shifted beneath the heavy gaze, almost feeling like prey caught beneath the sights of a hungry predator.

 

Chrollo noticed the blond shift ineptly as he watched him and let his eyes soften, “I was just thinking, we haven’t eaten anything yet. It’s not much further, but once we reach Mirie how about we stop and get some breakfast?”

 

The sound of food piqued the Kurta’s interest. Almost as if on cue, his stomach grumbled, “Getting food sounds like a good idea. I haven’t eaten much since we left Nappon and I’m famished.”

 

“Well, that makes two of us, then.” Chrollo chuckled, “Come on, we really should pick up the pace.”

 

Nodding, the Kurta fell into step beside the older man, keeping up the rapid pace his lover set as they proceeded to cover the final distance remaining between them and the city of Mirie.

 

~*~

 

As they traveled further south, the climate got warmer, which Kurapika was grateful for, but once they entered the gates of Mirie, he was beyond ecstatic. Although they passed the residuum of snow along the way, there was none to be seen around the expanse of Mirie.

 

It was something the blond surely didn’t miss as he virtually _detested_ the cold.

 

However, Mirie itself wasn’t as grand or elaborate as places like Nappon or Patalor, but the high archways at each gate with their ornate carvings and intricate decor spoke of an interurban place that took pride in its appearance and the appeal it gave to travelers.

 

For Kurapika, it was like visiting different worlds, each one more imposing than the last. Even as he and Chrollo traveled the cobblestone pathways while going past shops catering to a vast array of merchandise from fancy clothing to jewelry and even electronics, he couldn’t help but be awe-struck.

 

They traversed the open byways for some time before Kurapika felt an elbow nudge him at his side and he turned to face Chrollo.

 

Following the direction the older man was looking in he noticed a small outdoor cafe sitting just across the street, a few people were scattered about its white linen tables enjoying meals.

 

“Perhaps we could try there? So far it’s the only thing I’ve seen of interest.”

 

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, “For you that is surprising. I didn’t think you were that picky.”

 

“I just have eccentric tastes,” Chrollo responded, though he eyed Kurapika intently which caused the boy to avert his eyes and turn his head, the hue of crimson climbing over his neck again.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just go. We both need to eat, anyway.”

 

Chrollo laughed and followed his sullen angel across the street as they headed towards the cafe, the aroma of food becoming much more _enticing_ the closer they got.

 

As they approached the building, Chrollo opened the door for Kurapika, but the blond merely snorted and walked inside.

 

The moment they entered, a slender woman with short brown hair that was pulled back and hazel appearing eyes rushed over to greet them, causing the older man to unconsciously touch his forehead to ensure his headband was in place concealing his cross tattoo. Satisfied that it was, he allowed his focus to land on the young girl.

 

“How can I help you?” She addressed them cheerily, her ponytail swaying as she bobbed, appearing overly eager.

 

Smiling, Chrollo allowed his usual charisma to show, and he nodded, watching the girl with interest. Out of the corner of his eye, the older man could see Kurapika as the younger man looked perturbed by his apparent act which only invoked him to just lay the charm on even thicker.

 

“Why yes, my partner and I would like a table for two.”

 

Turning to the side and grabbing a couple of menus, she gestured for them to follow her, though she smiled a little too fondly at Chrollo before leading them amid the rows of tables. Kurapika felt his vexation slowly rising to the surface, already annoyed with his lover’s ridiculous acts and just how _superfluous_ they were.

 

But there was also the simple fact that he _hated_ how Chrollo looked at other people. Especially _women._ What made it worse was the fact they were together. Kurapika couldn't comprehend why the older man was continuing to act that way.

 

Sometimes Kurapika couldn’t help but think that Chrollo liked provoking his ire just to see him get flustered for the _sheer hell_ of it.

 

Assuming that was the case, he was doing a damn good job of it for the younger man could already feel himself growing more agitated by the minute. He resisted every urge to punch Chrollo to avoid causing a scene and settled for confronting him later once they were alone and in private.

 

They were led to a table that was off to the far left and somewhat isolated. Pulling out a chair, Kurapika sat across from his lover, though his expression was glum. He could feel the older man’s dark eyes on him, but for the moment Kurapika ignored him, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Chrollo just needed to be _reminded_ that he should be the only one the older man looked at that way.

 

“Can I get either of you something to drink?” The girl questioned, and Kurapika glanced at Chrollo before picking up the menu to quickly scan its contents.

 

“Chai tea hot, please.” He responded tersely, even though admittingly, he didn’t intend to do so.

 

Once again his eyes traveled in the older man’s direction after he surveyed the courtyard around them, gently expanding his own _En_ range to be certain no one managed to sneak up on them at any time.

 

Chrollo’s expression was calm, almost impassive albeit the slight tug to the man’s lips.

 

He rolled his eyes again, “You gonna drink anything?”

 

Chuckling, Chrollo had to admit, he enjoyed Kurapika’s spunk, “Of course I am.” Turning his attention towards the girl who stood anxiously beside their table, he said, “I’ll take tea as well, Earl Grey, hot.”

 

Bobbing her head in affirmation, she jotted down what they wanted, “I'll get that right away, sirs.” Then skittered off to fill their orders.

 

Once they were alone, Kurapika breathed again, though he had decided on continuing to scan the contents of the menu to find something to eat even though he was sure the older man had been observing him carefully. However, each time Kurapika peeked over it at him, Chrollo look immersed within his own menu which only served to frustrate the blond, further.

 

Calm. He _had_ to remain calm. Losing composure now, well, it was a bad idea. Doing so only proved that Kurapika wasn’t in control of his emotions. It was something the younger man didn’t like giving off the impression of. Especially in front of his lover.

 

The older man liked to pick and prod at him as is, and he wished not to give Chrollo something else to needle him with.

 

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with the drinks. After placing them on the table, she turned to face Kurapika, but he was barely able to look at her even though she was about to ask if either of them had made their choices on food, yet.

 

“I need just a few more minutes.”

 

Kurapika was grateful the girl nodded in understanding and without another word, he scanned over the options before coming across something that appeared interesting. The blond hummed in thought, “I have heard of these. Pancakes they are called, which is topped with a type of fruit sauce. Never had them before. Suppose I will try those."

 

Putting down the menu, Kurapika met Chrollo’s eyes and the man immediately smiled, “Good choice, love.” He began in a tone that was all too mawkish, causing Kurapika’s eye to twitch. “Those are pretty good. Had them a few times myself.”

 

Again with the pet names, and in _public_ of all places.

 

“Do you have to do that?” He hissed beneath his breath, noticing the girl's confused expression out of his peripheral vision. Sighing, Kurapika leaned back in his chair, breathing in and out slowly.

 

However, that obnoxious smile remained on the older man’s lips, and Kurapika only crossed his arms in response. He loved Chrollo, but sometimes the man was _ridiculous._

 

“Do what?” Chrollo questioned, trying to play innocent. Though he barely got a glare and a roll of the eyes in acknowledgment. God how he loved teasing Kurapika, but he could easily tell the Kurta was getting to the point of being _disgusted_ with him, so he figured it was best to back off.

 

Regardless of how many times Chrollo had promised Kurapika that he wouldn’t continue needling him, sometimes the situation was just too perfect to resist.  He had known for some time the blond was jealous of him, _possessive even,_ the younger man blatantly showing his disapproval every time he spoke to other people, especially women.  It pleased Chrollo as he was quite jealous and possessive of Kurapika also.

 

Though, if anyone were to lay a finger on him or even harm his angel, Chrollo wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. The Kurta was _his_ and _his alone._

 

He loved Kurapika, but he would never allow anything to happen to the boy.

 

“Nothing.” Came the sudden, yet, bland response and Chrollo could only help but raise his brow again. However, he did not comment back.

 

Instead, he turned towards the girl who seemed to be watching them perplexed, “Anything for you sir?” She asked finally.

 

Chrollo coughed as he attempted to conceal his mirth, “Yes. I will take the strawberry Crepes, thank you.”

 

After writing down their requests, she sauntered off to fill their food orders, leaving them alone.

 

“Crepes eh?” The sudden question from the blond jolted Chrollo’s attention, seeing that his lover was now grinning. How conveniently the younger man’s demeanor changed. At least he was no longer pissed off.

 

Chrollo laced his fingers together, though he leaned slightly over the table, giving his lover a closer view of his exposed chest, “Yes. They are quite good to be perfectly honest. It’s rather light and airy for a pastry, yet not too heavy. The fruit topping and filling makes it quite tasty.”

 

He nearly laughed once he saw Kurapika attempt to turn his head as a flush rose over his skin.

 

Frowning, Kurapika diverted his eyes from the pleasant view of his lover's chest and let them land on the older man’s eyes again, flagrantly ignoring his smug expression.

 

“Sounds like it.” The blond added plainly, feeling the heat threatening to rise up to his cheeks. There was no denying Chrollo was attractive as the older man was practically _stunning,_ which Kurapika saw firsthand the night prior, right before they had sex. Not only was he good to look at and had a body to die for, but Chrollo had also given him the time of his life.

 

Before meeting Chrollo, Kurapika never knew just how good being with someone was, especially with the way the older man made him _feel._ As much as he failed to admit it, being with Chrollo intimately was something he wanted to experience, _again._

 

Just as silence descended between them, the waitress returned with their orders, placing the plates in front of them.

 

Without hesitation, Kurapika began testing the new food, instantly relishing in the fluffy texture and decadent flavor. The added taste of the fruit only made it more appealing.

 

It was a wonder that he had never experienced such food before. Then again, back when he lived in his village as a child, they didn't have such exotic food as this, and for much of his life after the loss of his family Kurapika never really had the means to eat lavishly. Which came as no surprise. Even then, getting to experience such things now was a treat.

 

_“Which is all because of him. Because he cares for you.”_

 

_“He is giving you this, and so much more.”_

 

Kurapika stilled a moment, almost in complete shock at the revelation, but he let the thought pass as the voices too, faded into the distance.

 

“How are your pancakes?” Hearing Chrollo´s voice brought him out of his temporary reverie as he looked up to face the older man.

 

“Quite good actually. Never suspected something simple like this could be made from flour.” He replied cheerily this time as he reached for his teacup, taking a sip, “And it's not too sweet, either.”

 

Chrollo took another bite from his own food as he savored each one, relishing in the decadence of its texture and flavor, “Glad to hear. I've tried pancakes a few times during my travels. I find that ones with chocolate chips are rather tasty.”

 

The moment Chrollo mentioned chocolate, Kurapika´s smile wavered, but only a fraction, “Does sound appetizing, but I was never a big fan of sweets.”

 

“I figured as much considering that you like your coffee almost bitter.” The leader of the Spiders commented back, “Besides, as delectable it is, I don't think you're missing much.”

 

“You're probably right.”

 

Kurapika smiled at the notion, amazed with how familiar Chrollo was becoming with his quirks and habits, finding that the _closer_ and _deeper_ the bond got, the more they continued to learn about each other.

 

However, it was something novel and foreign to Kurapika as he was still getting used to the idea.

 

It was still hard to believe he had lost all his virulence and hate for his once mortal enemy and actually allowed himself to fall in love with the man. But in retrospect, he _wouldn't_ change a thing.

 

The sound of Chrollo chuckling brought the blond’s attention back to him. Maybe Kurapika was irritated with him, but the underlying contentment Chrollo saw beneath those dazzling blue eyes was enough to convince him the boy couldn’t hide that fact for long. He watched with intrigue as Kurapika ate, adoring the way his lover savored his food.

 

_Even then, Kurapika looked beautiful._

 

“Once we are finished here, I was thinking we should find a hotel to stay at for the night. We need to discuss the plans for getting the next pair of eyes.” Chrollo finally added, a more serious expression crossing his features. “It’s best we go over our next course of action before we make our move.”

 

Taking another bite of his food, the younger man met Chrollo’s gaze, those greys holding an intensity that caused the rhythm in his heat to become erratic, which had been something he felt whenever the older man looked at him that way. It was a pleasant feeling, but it caused him to become weak, which only made him fall for Chrollo even more.

 

As much he didn’t like to admit it, losing himself to the older man was a feeling he couldn’t get enough of. It made him feel liberated and free.

 

However, as quickly that look came, in the next moment, it was gone and replaced by something more thoughtful, more critical. In reality, there was no arguing that Chrollo was right. They needed to come up with a plan to retrieve the eyes that were located in Mirie and loafing around wasn't going to solve the matter.

 

Yet, Kurapika had a lot on his mind. There were his more recent experiences which made him feel happier than he had been in a long time, but with that came his worries on divulging the changes in his feelings along with his decisions to his friends. There was also figuring out how to tell Chrollo’s Spiders about them along with his membership.

 

Granted, his lover had agreed to help him collect the remainder of the eyes before taking him back to Yorknew and presenting him to the Genei Ryodan, but that didn’t alleviate the nervousness he still felt.

 

Hopefully, the rest of the Spiders would be more welcoming once they learned of his willingness and of Chrollo’s own acceptance. Even then, he was prepared to prove his worth by _any_ means necessary.

 

Regardless of his worries, he decided on setting it aside until it came time to cross that bridge. For now, they had to concentrate on acquiring the Scarlet Eyes.

 

“Any ideas on where to go? This city doesn’t seem as big as some of the other places we’ve been to.” Kurapika commented as he drained the remaining contents of his tea.

 

The smile upon Chrollo’s visage only widened, “Oh, I got a few.” He watched Kurapika adamantly while he consumed the remainder of his breakfast. The intrigue he saw in the boy’s expression only amused him further.

 

He loved it when Kurapika was _contemplative._

 

“Figures as much. It makes me think you have been to these places, before.” The Kurta snorted as he cast the older man a sidelong glance, “When you said you had traveled far and wide I half expected it was just across the Yorbia continent. Didn’t think you had managed to come to a place as far as this one.”

 

Chrollo had nearly forgotten how observant his lover really was. It seemed nothing escaped the blond’s keen eye.

 

“How very astute my dear Kurapika, but you aren’t wrong in your belief. I have been to many places outside Yorbia. I just never went into full details before on exactly where.”

 

Keeping his expression flat, Kurapika could only let his cynicism surface, “How droll, and here I thought you were going to tell me how wrong I was. Seriously Chrollo, you don’t have to keep anything from me. There should be no secrets between us. It’s one part of showing trust between ourselves.”

 

It was a response he half expected, but Chrollo was partly surprised by Kurapika’s assurance.

 

“I am not keeping anything from you and don’t intend to. We may have just gotten together, but I assure you that there will be no secrets between us. Just remember, there shouldn’t be anything you ever feel the need to keep from me, either.”

 

Briefly, he saw Kurapika’s mood sour, as if the boy was readying a retort, but had refrained from speaking. Instead, the younger man had resumed eating the remainder of his food.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t. You have my word also.” He finally murmured.

 

“Good.” Chrollo finished off his own tea then sat back in the chair he was in, “We should probably get going soon. We need to find a place to stay and make preparations.”

 

Again, the older man was right. They definitely couldn’t afford to waste the day. Sighing in concession, Kurapika proceeded to finish the rest of his meal, noticing Chrollo had already done so.

 

Setting down his napkin, the thought of who was to pay the tab crossed his mind, however, before he could even question, his lover’s voice cut him off.

 

“Don’t worry, I got it covered.” He interjected, already grabbing his wallet.

 

Kurapika wasn’t surprised, but again, he was sure of exactly how it appeared the older man had an endless supply of funding.

 

“Probably with stolen money.” The blond responded sarcastically.

 

The boy would _never_ cease to amaze him. Kurapika definitely was a treasure to behold. One whose heart he had successfully stolen, “You know me so well.”

 

Groaning, Kurapika could only roll his eyes at Chrollo’s nonchalance. He swore he would never figure the man out.

 

_“Well. It’s something that should be expected. I did fall in love with a thief after all.”_

 

Capitulating, he shook his head, “I am finished. We can go now.”

 

After placing the appropriate Jenny on the table to cover the bill, Chrollo arose from his seat, “Alright. Let’s go find ourselves a hotel.”

 

Without another word, Kurapika followed his lover out of the cafe and back into the streets of Mirie as they slipped into the overflow of people. He quickly fell into step beside Chrollo.

 

Gently, he slid his fingers along the older man’s, twining with them as he kept his eyes ahead, but he felt Chrollo squeeze his hand as a result. The sensation it produced offered a semblance of comfort. It was enough to keep him at ease.

 

They spent a few hours searching the various hotels scattered around Mirie before stopping at one that was rather luxurious, but sufficient enough the establishment didn’t seem too affluent. It was just like Chrollo, the boy thought, to be indulgent and choose places such as these.

 

Still, he admitted that he had to give the older man credit for at least trying to be _provident,_ even if marginally.

 

He followed Chrollo through the large, automated doors and into an enormous lobby, the marble flooring glossy and spotless. The sight was nearly overwhelming, and Kurapika almost thought he would have to rescind his previous thought, but he cast the notion aside as he came up beside Chrollo as he had begun chatting to a middle-aged looking man who stood behind the receptionist counter.

 

“Good evening sir, how can I help you?” The spry man asked Chrollo the moment he approached.

 

“We would like a room for the night.” He responded although he had fallen into that typical charm of his and Kurapika couldn’t help but find amusement behind it, even if he suppressed the _jealousy_ which lurked just beneath.

 

“No problem sir. How many beds?”

 

“One. King sized preferably.” Chrollo responded energetically.

 

Kurapika smiled. For once, he didn’t argue the prospect as he no longer held any reservations in sharing a bed with Chrollo. The thought of a warm body against him while he slept and the idea of waking up with someone beside him only made the idea more appealing.

 

Maybe in truth, he no longer desired to sleep alone.

 

To a degree, Chrollo was _amazed_ Kurapika didn’t attempt to contest him and demand a room with two beds, but seeing the blond’s smile was all the confirmation he needed.

 

“No problem sir, I will get you and your lovely girlfriend settled right away.” The man responded as he tapped away at the computer in front of him, oblivious at the scant reaction from a certain bewildered blond.

 

Cursing under his breath, Kurapika swore he was going to cut his hair. It had grown out again and being constantly mistaken for a girl had gotten rather _loathsome._

 

He looked up when he heard Chrollo chuckle, but what the older man said next _astonished_ him.

 

“My companion here is actually a guy and my partner.”

 

A look of embarrassment crawled up the receptionist's features as his cheeks instantly grew red, “My apologies, I did not know.” He added quickly and handed over the room cards to Chrollo who took them gratefully.

 

“Don’t worry about it, happens all the time,” Kurapika commented a little too curtly but let the situation go soon after. There was no point in allowing a minor discrepancy to alter his mood. Besides, he was more than happy that for once, Chrollo didn’t keep up the farce of him being a _woman._

 

Turning away, Kurapika headed towards the elevators, gesturing for his lover to follow.

 

Once they entered the elevator, it was then Kurapika expelled a breath, letting go of the tension.

 

“Thank you.” He uttered, watching Chrollo from the corner of his eye.

 

“For what?” The older man responded.

 

Kurapika turned to look at him completely, “For correcting that man on my proper gender.”

 

Chrollo simply smiled, “I may like to tease you, Kurapika, but I do prefer you as is. Besides, I like to see the reactions from people when they realize you’re actually a man, babe.”

 

The comment made Kurapika twitch, but he neglected to react for he didn’t want to give his lover the satisfaction. It seemed Chrollo was _insistent_ on using these pet names, which he conceded into using them back, even if it was pleasant.

 

“You’re still an ass, honey.” Kurapika countered in mirth.

 

Hearing the blond commit to using terms of endearment made Chrollo smile again - Kurapika was falling into their relationship quite _nicely._ It was of no mystery why he loved the younger man as he did

 

“Yes, I know.” He chuckled.

 

The ding of the elevator announced the arrival to their floor, and once the doors open, he exited.

 

Shaking his head, Kurapika followed behind the older man as they headed towards their room before coming to a stop in front of a white door with the numbers three-twenty-seven engraved into a golden placard.

 

Placing the keycard into the slot, Chrollo opened the door and walked inside. Kurapika entered behind him.

 

The room was rather large with two sections. The one they entered into had a sizeable table and chair with a small loveseat adjacent to it at the far end. Beside that sat an entertainment center with a big TV. Across from that at the opposite end was a small kitchenette which had a coffee maker Kurapika was grateful for.

 

A small entryway from there led to a modestly sized bathroom with a walk-in shower. However, the room beside that held a plush king size bed with multitudes of pillows and two nightstands on either side. A closet large enough to stow a week's worth of clothes in sat across from it. Kurapika didn't care to comment on the extravagance of the room and proceed to where the bed was and sat on the side, groaning at how tired he was.

 

“Would you like to shower first, or shall I?” Chrollo asked as he came up beside the blond and proceeded to call forth Skill Hunter, then flipped through its pages until he came upon the desired page. A few seconds later, Fun Fun cloth spawned and Chrollo used it to retrieve their luggage.

 

Kurapika watched Chrollo for a few moments, and once his suitcase was sitting on the floor before him, the younger man decided to rummage through its contents, “You go ahead, I will take mine afterward.”

 

Retrieving the essentials needed, Chrollo headed towards the bathroom, “Alright.” He responded before disappearing into the room, leaving Kurapika alone.

 

The blond watched his lover disappear into the bathroom, the door shutting behind the older man. Admittedly Kurapika felt nearly a few days worth of grunge on him from their trek through the woods and of their little act soon after that, which Kurapika smiled _fondly_ at the memory of, but didn’t mind waiting until Chrollo was finished with his shower. Besides, he was too tired to worry over who went first.

 

Shortly after Kurapika had retrieved his own essentials and a change of clothes, Chrollo returned, his hair still wet. Rising from the side of the bed, the Kurta began making his way hastily towards the bathroom.

 

“Your turn.” Chrollo vocalized as Kurapika sauntered past him, the blond nearly tripping on himself to get inside the decently sized room.

 

I'll be a bit," He said then closed the door behind himself, eager to enjoy the feel of clean water over his face and body and finally rid himself of the dirt from his hair.

 

It had been a few days since he was able to indulge in modern accommodations and to be able to shower was a _plus._ Kurapika took his time, which turned out to be longer than he remembered Chrollo doing so.

 

As he partook in the sensation of the water over his skin and the quiet atmosphere, it was one of the few times the Kurta got to be alone. Not that he didn’t appreciate the older man’s company, quite to the contrary _,_ he readily _luxuriated_ in it. But there were times - even though not often - that Kurapika preferred solitude.

 

Once he was done, the blond was fairly certain he would be _eager_ to return to Chrollo’s company.

 

The more he thought on it, the time spent in the bathroom was enough. Kurapika grinned in spite of himself.

 

He finished rinsing his hair, making sure the shampoo was clear of the fine strands then took the time to wash his body, clearing the impurities away before turning off the water and stepping out. Picking up the towel he had set aside, Kurapika set about drying his hair while his thoughts wandered. They soon turned _nefarious_ as he reached his legs, removing what was left of the water.

 

For a moment he got contemplative, then a _devious_ idea came to mind. In the past, he never would have considered what he was about to do, but now he couldn’t help himself.

 

When Kurapika was satisfied he was thoroughly clean and dry, he exited the bathroom, but this time, he _neglected_ to dress first.

 

Chrollo hadn't even realized Kurapika returned the bedroom until he felt the bed dip and a rather impertinent blond was next to him. It didn’t take long for him to notice Kurapika was _nude._

 

“Well if this isn’t a pleasant surprise?” He commented, amazed to see that his lover had overlooked dressing, the younger man slipping beneath the covers seamlessly.

 

A finger to his lips silenced him, “Don’t question it,” Kurapika purred as he came up beside Chrollo, the warmth of the older man’s body was inviting, “and just accept it.”

 

Closing the gap between them, Kurapika pressed himself up against his lover but instantly _stilled_ when he realized Chrollo was wearing boxers. Grumbling, he tugged at them.

 

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at the gesture, “What?” Though he was quite sure he knew what Kurapika was inferring to.

 

“Remove them.” The Kurta responded curtly and tugged harshly at the waistband for _emphasis._

 

He didn’t question, but stripped it off anyway, knowing Kurapika wasn’t one for being patient in scenarios such as this. Thinking back, Chrollo remembered how the blond was towards him in the forest when Kurapika was removing his clothes. The result was _no different_ here.

 

“Being demanding are we?” Chrollo teased as he cast the offending article aside and felt Kurapika instantly press fully against him.

 

Wrapping his legs around his lover’s own, Kurapika came to fit perfectly alongside him, those slender arms curling around his waist, “Whatever.” He murmured and buried his nose into Chrollo’s neck, breathing in the older man’s scent, “I just wanted to feel you completely against me. The warmth is nice.”

 

Again, Kurapika astonished him. How someone precious and beautiful like the man now in his arms was able to be so ambitious, so _aggressive_ was beyond comprehension, but Chrollo wouldn’t have it any differently. He rather _liked_ Kurapika this way.

 

_His lover was indeed, capricious._

 

“That is something I am not going to argue with. Besides, having you like this is quite pleasurable.” Leaning down, he kissed the top of Kurapika’s head, “We can discuss our plans in the morning. For now, we should rest.”

 

For a moment, Kurapika lifted his head so he could look at Chrollo. Remaining silent, he gazed longingly into Chrollo's eyes before capturing the man’s lips with his own and drawing him into a firm, yet heated kiss, Kurapika wasting no time in deepening it. His tongue found Chrollo's as it wrapped and twined around the other, both appendages soon fighting each other for dominance. The taste of his lover exploded into his mind, and Kurapika groaned,  relishing in the feel of it before abruptly pulling away, a thin trail of saliva stretching between their lips in the wake of the severed kiss.

 

Chrollo was nearly left dazed as a result, but quickly regained his composure and looked down at the _audacious_ Kurta, “You never cease to amaze me, my angel.” He whispered, tightening his grip on the blond. The older man was just reminded further of why he fell for Kurapika.

 

Nuzzling back against his lover’s neck Kurapika quietly hummed in response and closed his eyes, the sound of Chrollo’s heartbeat lulling him.

 

“Sleep now,” Chrollo uttered, stroking the Kurta’s back, and feeling that lithe body lax against him.

 

As his breathing slowly began to even out, Kurapika let himself succumb to sleep, comforted by his lover’s presence and the strength of those arms, “I love you.” The words came before he let sleep fully claim him.

 

“I love you too,” Chrollo responded but knew it was _too_ late for Kurapika to hear as the man had already fallen asleep.

  
Smiling to himself, he too, closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall to the grips of slumber, the sound of Kurapika’s own beating heart calling to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Honestly, I've nabbed a few ideas along the way as I slowly continue to develop and expand on Chrollo and Kurapika's personalities. I personally enjoy seeing Kurapika become more assertive, and more demanding as he continues to find the strength in his own abilities, realizing that he is still strong as he continues to be given the reason to carry on and stay alive. 
> 
> The chemistry and flow between Chrollo and Kurapika is becoming more synchronized as they continue to stay around each other and as their feelings for one another grow. It's only going to keep enhancing from here.
> 
> Also it may seem hasty or surprising that Kurapika has agreed to join the Genei Ryodan, but trust me, there are several reasons for this and the fact is, as Kurapika continues to slowly adapt to Chrollo's way of life, his own mentality towards those he once hated will only change as a result. It's a necessity, which Kurapika will learn later on for the decisions he has made.
> 
> However, new events are on the horizon so, expect exciting things in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/). However, I am more active on Twitter and more content will be found there relating to RoF and just things in general. Since Tumblr is slowly dying, don't expect much there aside just chapter update and news.


	22. Tenebris Orientem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Kurapika plan and begin their raid on the museum in Mirie. In the process, they both encounter a new enemy unlike any other they have seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I come bearing another chapter right before the new year. So far, it's been a long run for this fic and for myself. It's hard to believe that it has now been nine months since RoF's release and that we are finally making some headway. Of course, there is still quite a ways to go before this story sees completion, but I am happy with how this has turned out thus far.
> 
> I do want to say that I appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed and been so supportive of this story. There are many times where I've lost sight due to internal struggles and stresses in life that made me less then confident with my work. It's been no easy road and I honestly didn't know if I'd even make it this far, but everyone's support has been a huge help and for that, I am eternally grateful. Here is to bigger things in the upcoming year!
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to Sweets Dreamer for her continued efforts in beta reading these chapters and for also being my pillar. She has been a huge source of support and strength and I know a lot of my accomplishments wouldn't have been possible without her ongoing encouragement. :3 ♡♡♡♡♡

Kurapika stood over the table, hands upon it as he scanned over the map that was spread out over its surface, the layout of the building looking more convoluted by the minute. As Kurapika tilted his head thoughtfully, his blue eyes searched every entrance, every exit, determined in figuring out their best course of action regarding a path in and out of the museum in Mirie.

  
For hours they had poured over the contents of the map and discussed strategies, the aspect of retrieving the Scarlet Eyes seeming to become more intricate, more problematic.  
  
  
Getting to the eyes this time wasn’t going to be any easier than their previous missions; despite their hit on the Mafia had been a success, the building would more than likely be densely populated, which increased their chances of being recognized.  
  
  
Which meant there was going to be a necessity for disguises.  
  
  
He sighed. Kurapika wasn’t surprised by the notion. _None at all._ He had come to accept the fact that situations like this would arise and that it could be a call for any occasion. Being prepared was important, Kurapika knew this, yet, it didn’t take away the fact that the younger man was slightly irritated by that fact. The idea of dressing as a woman again didn’t sit too well with him.  
  
  
In truth, he hated it. The memory of putting on that tight, constrictive dress he wore to Consta’s viewing sat heavily in his mind.  
  
  
Granted, Chrollo may have enjoyed seeing him in it; the older man had expressed his desires and spoke of how beautiful he looked while donning it, but it was one thing Kurapika swore he would never wear again. Even those shoes were _murder_ \- his feet hurt for a week afterward - and he couldn’t understand how anyone would be able to endure such a thing. But he was determined to avoid doing it again if he could help it.  
  
  
Though, Kurapika had to wonder if Chrollo just truly enjoyed watching him in women's clothing. Snorting at the idea, the blond shook his head - if the older man thought it would happen, well, he had another thing coming.  
  
  
Grunting, he cast the notion aside - the subject of disguises was something they could deliberate on later - and continued to devise a plan for their escape from the museum once they had retrieved the eyes.  
  
  
The sound of shuffling caused Kurapika to look up, and he turned his head to see Chrollo standing beside him, two porcelain mugs in hand, “Coffee?” Smiling, he extended one towards Kurapika.  
  
  
Taking the proffered item from his lover, the blond took a long pull from its contents, relishing in the mild flavor and the much-needed flow of caffeine, “Thank you.”  
  
  
Setting his own cup aside, Chrollo slid one arm around the younger man’s waist, and drew Kurapika close to him as those grey eyes looked on with adoration at the most exquisite thing he had ever held, “How about a good morning kiss?” He spoke, voice flirty, yet airy, “Since you haven’t given me one yet.”  
  
  
Kurapika couldn’t help, but yelp in surprise as Chrollo's arm came around him. The sensation of his lover's warmth permeated through the clothing between them and was enough to invoke a low groan to escape past his slightly parted lips, “Damnit Chrollo,” he vocalized, slightly irritated that the older man took him away from his ruminative thoughts,  “why is it you always do things like this?” Kurapika questioned a slight frown upon his countenance.  
  
  
The older man just smiled, “That,” he began, lips brushing against Kurapika’s own, “should be obvious.” Chrollo could feel his lover’s breath dusting over the surface of his skin. Instantly he inhaled the scent of hibiscus and vanilla, and Chrollo purred. It was a new aroma his lover started using and the way it smelled on the younger man was delectable.  
  
  
There was just no way he could _ever_ get enough of Kurapika. The Kurta was like a drug - too addictive, too enticing.  
  
  
Kurapika’s frown only deepened, but he wasn’t about to argue the point with Chrollo for the last thing he wanted to do was give his lover the satisfaction. The smirk which played over the older man’s lips was enough to foretell of what he was getting at, and although he loved the man with all his heart, Chrollo’s behavior only successfully irritated him. Still, Kurapika couldn’t help but admit he loved those wonderful lips against his own.  
  
  
Kissing Chrollo was something he did savor. The moments they spent partaking in the sensation and the way his lover tasted was enough to keep Kurapika coming back for more.  
  
  
It was like honey that was _inescapable,_ and the blond knew that he had become entrapped within the web of its allure.  
  
  
Perhaps he didn’t admit it straightforward - one day soon he would - but for now, he would settle for just readily indulging in it and let Chrollo figure out for himself. One thing that was undeniable, the kisses there shared were excellent. Just like the sex was. Not that Kurapika didn’t enjoy sex, as he found out recently, but indulging in those warm, tantalizing kisses gave the Kurta a high that could only be experienced with Chrollo. If that said anything, the notion just spoke of how truly _addicted_ Kurapika really was.  
  
  
Wordlessly, Kurapika's slender hands wound their way behind the older man’s head, fingers slipping amid raven locks as he closed what little gap there was between them and took Chrollo’s lips with his. He wasted no time in parting them, allowing Chrollo to deepen the kiss. Instantly Chrollo’s tongue found its way into Kurapika’s mouth, the two appendages sliding along one another as the act and sensation of warmth between them caused the Kurta to groan contentedly.  
  
  
Once they broke apart, Kurapika was able to speak, “I never said it wasn’t obvious,” he began, tips of his free hand coming to pass faintly over Chrollo’s now kiss-bruised lips,  “as I know why you tend to do the things you do. However, we have to focus if we are going to formulate a plan necessary to get the eyes.”  
  
  
There was no denying it, even as Chrollo was now regretting the loss in contact they were sharing, the simple fact remained - they had a lot to prepare for with their upcoming mission and distractions were only successful in belaying that requirement.  
  
  
Although Chrollo was partial to spending a day just relaxing and faltering to physical activities, Kurapika was right. Time was still of the essence as they always had to keep moving, constantly watching their backs, never really knowing when someone may try and waylay them.  
  
  
Being always on the move was something Chrollo was no stranger to and had even grown accustomed to it. Ever since Kurapika had come into his life, however, not having enough time to just share in the pleasantries life had to offer had begun to _irk_ him.  
  
  
Even as that finger played over his lips, Chrollo could not help the way it made him feel. Kurapika was unique and every moment spent with the blond was one he _cherished._ The issues and burdens they both still faced didn’t harry nor deter the older man from the fact that he wanted what was best for Kurapika. Hopefully, at some point, he thought, they would have time for themselves once this was all over.  
  
  
“You’re right.” He wasted no more time ratifying what his lover had stipulated, for they probably had delayed more than they should have. “Besides, if we are to make our move tonight and acquire the eyes, it’s best we solidify our agenda and soon.”  
  
  
The torridity that radiated between them was enough to make Kurapika linger a moment longer, fingertips carding through those soft, raven tresses as the feel of their bodies entirely against one another made the Kurta reluctant.  
  
  
Contesting what he said, Kurapika knew would only make him look like a hypocrite and rather foolish. Although it was nice being within Chrollo’s protective arms as the older man had come to hold him rather securely, they had business to attend to. What happened afterward, well, that was a door he _intended_ to leave open.  
  
  
Slipping from his lover’s embrace, though he grunted immediately once a brush of cold hit his exposed skin, Kurapika returned to facing the map that was sprawled upon the table and a slender finger came to rest at the base of his chin as a soft resonance of tinkling emanated from the chains that had materialized upon his right hand. Kurapika again studied over the exit and entrance points on the blueprints of the building, taking note as well of which ones were the closest to the room that was believed to hold the eyes.  
  
  
There was still the matter of exactly how they were going to access the eyes as the security system inside the museum was more intricately coded and there would be guards stationed at unconfirmed locations throughout the building. Kurapika was still perturbed with the aspect that he needed to commit to robbery so he could achieve his goals. Which to a fault conflicted with some of his remaining morals. In the end, these were his clansmen’s eyes, and he intended to get them back by whatever means necessary.  
  
  
Chrollo came up beside him as his own eyes became fixed to the map before them, a questioning look crossing his features. For a moment he appeared deep in thought as if he had become contemplative.  
  
  
He had planned on them hitting the museum towards the point of closing when crowds would be at their thinnest. It would be then Kurapika will remove the eyes from their display case and by creating a diversion, give he and Kurapika the time they needed to escape undetected.  
  
  
The only remaining problem was the aspect of the security cameras which Chrollo was confident Shalnark could disable, and the potential guards that would be scattered throughout the location of the museum. The older man was betting on the diversion being crucial enough to draw most or all the guards' attention. At the worst, if they were discovered, then they would have no choice but to fight their way out.  
  
  
If that ultimately ended up happening, then he would have the chance to observe Kurapika´s fighting ability and skills again. So much potential, his raw energy, and latent power made him dangerous, but worthy in his own right. The younger man was a _force_ to be reckoned with, and the more Chrollo thought on it, the more he was pleased by his lover's decision to join his Spiders.  
  
  
Something on the map caught the raven-head's eye, and it was then an idea came to mind.  
  
  
Pulling out his cell phone, he wordlessly tapped the keys, typing up a message before sending it. A few minutes later, it buzzed, and upon checking it, a smile crept over his lips.  
  
  
“Just off the main exhibition room where the eyes are on display is an entrance where the museum staff accepts deliveries. That late in the day the door is more than likely locked. However,” he turned to cast a glance over at Kurapika, noticing that the blond had raised an eyebrow questionably, “Shalnark had checked the museum's delivery schedule and it so happens they are receiving a shipment of artifacts at five pm today. Just before the shipment arrives, I will have Shal hack and disable the security system, but we will only have a small window of time before they reactivate. It will be at that point we go after the eyes. Once we get them, I will create a diversion, giving you time to slip through the delivery entrance and escape. We will meet at our appointed rendezvous point.”  
  
  
In essence, they had more at stake than most of their previous encounters, which left little room for error on their part. Still, Chrollo was confident in both their skills and adaptability. Even though the older man had a tough time believing history couldn't repeat itself and that Kurapika may lose control over his emotions again as he did back in Sorbia.  
  
  
But if anything, his lover would retain enough hold on himself to ensure the success of the mission.  
  
  
“And you're sure that I will have no issues gaining access to the shipping dock? Meanwhile luring away the staff to limit changes of them getting involved?” Kurapika questioned, the skepticism in his voice was _prevalent._ He wasn’t one to openly scrutinize, or perhaps his mindset had changed, and he became less judgemental of other people’s suggestions.  
  
  
At the very least he had one less worry. Now that Chrollo had his Nen back, the younger man no longer feared for his lover's safety. After the older man’s near-death encounter back in Nappon and with just how nonplussed Kurapika became at the very thought of potentially losing him was enough to ensure they were never ill-prepared.  
  
  
It was as if Chrollo could sense this conflict, the older man looked like he was ready to add every reassurance possible to bolster the blond’s confidence.  
  
  
“I plan to create a diversion to draw enough attention from your location, but the method I plan to use you may not find to your liking,” Chrollo commented, voice level as he attempted to gauge Kurapika’s reactions. Though something in the Kurta's eyes made him see the apparent deliberation. He knew his lover would have a hard time processing something so audacious and impulsive, but for this particular scenario, it appeared they were short on options for executing a method stable enough in getting the Scarlet Eyes successfully.  
  
  
Chrollo liked it even less as he was a man who preferred to do things quietly, cleanly, and without much hindrance, unlike his Spiders who were brazen, mercurial and enjoyed the limelight. If it came down to it, he would commit to whatever means necessary to ensure the accomplishment of any mission, even if it meant using less _favorable_ means.  
  
  
He realized the younger man had risen an eyebrow at his statement.  
  
  
Kurapika wasn’t particularly sure how he felt about such an idea, even if their options were limited.  
  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, the blond tilted his head slightly askew, that eyebrow only lifting a bit higher, “Oh do tell. Now I am curious to hear what you are planning exactly, Chrollo Lucifer.”  
  
  
The older man winced inwardly at the usage of his full name. Indeed, Kurapika was being _serious_.  
  
  
Sighing, he turned to face his lover fully, “The idea was that I would attempt to start a fight by making the guards near the main entrance think I had stolen something. It should cause enough commotion to draw the attention of practically everyone inside. Especially when I give the guards enough reason to call in for backup.”  
  
  
Hearing the idealism himself made Chrollo nearly question his own judgment as it was something beyond even his general methods when participating in any heist. Though he wasn’t crazy about it, the necessity far _outweighed_ any impracticality there may be.  
  
  
For Kurapika, he knew it was nothing short of _insane._ Completely and utterly _irrational._ Chrollo was willing to risk potentially exposing himself to ensure that Kurapika got out of the museum successfully? As outlandish it seemed, the younger man quelled is own indignation when the thought crossed his mind he wasn’t entirely exempt from acting foolishly. Thinking back to his loss of control while at the temple in Sorbia reminded Kurapika that he too, had made his own mistakes.  
  
  
Expelling a breath, he let his arms uncross and come to his sides. Of course, there was still no abating his worry as Kurapika never dismissed the chance of something going wrong, but he easily capitulated.    
  
  
So far, all their missions had been a success even if there were minor discrepancies along the way. Not _once_ had any of Chrollo’s plans failed and that, Kurapika surmised, was enough for him to retain faith in the older man.  
  
  
His lover hadn’t led him astray. _Why doubt him now?_ _  
_  
  
However, it didn’t mean Kurapika had to like it.  
  
  
Looking back over the map, the blond gauged the distance between the main entrance and the exhibition room where the eyes were on display, “I am not entirely thrilled with the idea,” he began, voice even, “but if you are confident you can do this without compromising the integrity of our mission, then I suppose I will agree to this.” Paying particular attention to the kilometer range between the two points, Kurapika noticed they weren’t too far in approximation. Which was good.  
  
  
That smile which had the tendency to entice, yet _irritate_ Kurapika had returned to Chrollo’s lips as if the man had been overly satisfied with himself. _Damn smug bastard._ It caused the blond to groan inwardly. Sometimes his lover knew how to be infuriating.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I plan to ensure that my identity will not be revealed. We have enough people on our asses as is, so I don’t think adding to that tally would be wise. As great as it may be in having the notoriety from each crime committed, there are times where it just isn’t practical. It’s something my Spiders, and I have learned since our inception.”  
  
  
The older man wasn’t about to reveal that majority of the esteem his Troupe held was based off the infamy they had earned over the years since their establishment.  A lot of their drive, passion, and venture were due to all the successes and renown they held. Chrollo was sure Kurapika would find something to that context only _ludicrous and unbelievable,_ but he would learn of its significance and importance in all due time.  
  
  
Kurapika had chosen to become a Spider after all. It would be a mindset the younger man would eventually have to _adapt._ _  
_  
  
Regardless of his lover’s overt skepticism, ultimately, they were after the eyes and Chrollo knew that Kurapika would go by whatever means were _necessary_ to accomplish such a task. The blond was determinate in completing his goal, and Chrollo had long since vowed to see this through to the very end. He would stick by Kurapika, even after his lover collected all the eyes.  
  
  
To a fault, Kurapika was surprised by the affirmation as he was pretty confident that Chrollo and the rest of the Ryodan were suckers for earning distinction and renown. Yet, witnessing the older man outright confess that even he will avoid taking credit at times astonished Kurapika. Then, by the same token, it also made him _admire_ Chrollo.  
  
  
He merely snorted but refrained from adding any sass to the conversation lest he wished to solicit more childish banter between them, which Chrollo has easily demonstrated in contesting him on, “Even though the notion of this being a crime digs into my craw, I will have to say I intend to take you at your word, Chrollo.”

  
  
Getting used to an illegal lifestyle was still something Kurapika was finding difficulty in contending with as his unremitting morals remained present in the back of his consciousness. Kurapika understood that such a premise would only create _dissension_ with the fact he chose to be in a relationship with Chrollo knowing the man’s path and lifestyle, then with his decision to join Chrollo’s spiders.  
  
  
Retaining his convictions although he had willfully accepted the older man into his heart was something that Kurapika realized he would have to _change_ eventually.  
  
  
Seeing the contemplation in those blue eyes, yet the evidence that Kurapika conceded to the truth was enough for him to smile. He placed two fingers beneath the Kurta’s chin, lifting his lover’s head up to meet at eye level, “Trust me, I will do whatever is necessary to ensure our mission is not jeopardized,” he began, voice almost a purr, “but over time, you will come to learn and accept our ways. Life inside the Genei Ryodan isn’t easy, and it’s far from glamorous, Kurapika, but we make things work.”  
  
  
With the finality of his words, those plush, soft lips in their rosy color came against Chrollo's own and he could feel Kurapika’s warm breath against his skin. It was so hard resisting the younger man as Kurapika was _everything_ he had wanted and _more._ _  
_  
  
Chrollo knew Kurapika would come around sooner or later once he was able to see just how different life could be once he fully became a part of the Spider.  
  
_  
_ _It was a simple matter of time._  
  
  
The concept of becoming integrated into something he had despised for so long still was foreign to him as Kurapika had struggled for longer then he could imagine in letting go of all his emotional dissonance. It wasn’t easy to think of adapting to the ways of those who held little value for life and committed to repeated acts of criminal activity, but Kurapika had a mutual understanding with Chrollo.  
  
  
They both wanted to keep their relationship alive, and because of that, because Kurapika could not see himself without Chrollo in his life, the Kurta was ready to toss all moral compunction aside. He still had his convictions and principals, which to a fault, had not entirely faded as they were still ingrained. The blond could not see the aspect of losing every part of him, but he was willing to change.  
  
  
Just how _far_ he was willing to go Kurapika knew he would figure out in time.  
  
  
Falling in love was something that was still neoteric to him, but in truth, he had no intention of stopping now, even if being with Chrollo meant walking a _darker_ path. He had to live and live he would. The older man made him happier then he had ever been and seeing that brought to cessation made Kurapika _indisposed._ _  
_  
  
Looking further into the eyes which Kurapika couldn’t ever seem to resist, he could see the adoration behind those beseeching grays and his desire for Chrollo only grew, “I believe you that you will ensure the success of our mission,” Kurapika began, his tone soft once more, “but changing how I am, and who I am won’t be easy Chrollo.”  
  
  
So much damage had been done between him and Chrollo, along with his Troupe. If anyone was to make a move and begin trying to mend things between them, Kurapika had to be the one.

  
He knew of course that there would be those who would oppose their relationship and may attempt to _dissuade_ either he or Chrollo, but if their relationship was to thrive, and even survive, they had to get through this _together._ _  
_  
  
He wanted this to last.  
  
  
Chrollo lifted his hand to cup Kurapika’s cheek and began stroking the skin slowly, thrilled to see his lover’s fiery determination, “I never expected it to be easy. Nothing _ever_ is. But watching you change, even if slowly, is fascinating because I knew just how resilient you are.” Dipping slightly, Chrollo brushed his lips over Kurapika’s own before kissing the side of them tenderly, “I know I said you would have to eventually learn to adapt and accept if you want to be one of my Spiders, Kurapika. But you can do it in your own time. I am not expecting you to change overnight.”  
  
  
Standing completely, Chrollo swept an errant strand of golden hair behind Kurapika’s ear before letting this fingertips brush over the earring in his left ear. His lover was so _damn beautiful,_ and it was hard to refrain from acknowledging that as the younger man was nothing short of a work of art. Chrollo may not have been grateful or appreciative of much in life, but he definitely was in regards to Kurapika.  
  
  
Now that he had the young blond man in his life, he would _never_ let go. Chrollo vowed he would hold onto Kurapika until his dying breath.  
  
  
“That is actually comforting to know,” Kurapika spoke as he nuzzled abstractedly into the older man’s palm,  “as I was starting to wonder if you were going to force me through some intense training and make me conform quicker.” He continued, though almost sarcastically.  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Chrollo studied him, “I may be cruel at times, but I wasn’t planning on doing anything to the context.” Slipping his hand away from Kurapika´s cheek, his thumb trailed over those plush lips, sweeping along the bottom one as he allowed a smirk to creep up over his visage, “Besides, as enticing of an idea that may seem, I value the preservation of trust between us. So, despite that I eventually expect you to come to an understanding of our ways, it can still be done at your own pace. You already know that becoming a part of us means you will need to, anyway.”  
  
  
Kurapika closed his eyes the moment that thumb came across his lips, and he kissed the pad of it lovingly, “Yes, I do know what joining entails. I have made my decision fully aware of this. Knowing I won’t be forced and can adapt on my own is enough.”  
  
  
“Good. I am glad that you agree, at least. Still, I must say, it will be rather interesting to see how you interact with the rest the Spiders. In truth, I am looking forward to it.” That grin spread even wider across his face at the statement.  
  
  
The immediate comment made Kurapika frown, and he wasted no time punching Chrollo instantly in the arm, “I don’t mean to make a show out of it you damn ass.” The Kurta could feel his vexation rising, and his mood only soured at the sight of his lover’s grin.  
  
  
Laughing, Chrollo pulled his hand away and rose them both up defensively as he knew he had invoked the younger man’s ire, “You got me there, Kurapika. But don’t take it as an insult, and more as a compliment. I am just interested to see how things play out once you are fully inducted is all.”  
  
  
Still skeptical, Kurapika raised his own eyebrow as he eyed Chrollo dubiously, “Normally I believe you, but for some reason, I feel like you are not being serious here. I wouldn’t put anything past you, Chrollo Lucifer.”  
  
  
The sound of his full name again made Chrollo aware of just how _canny_ Kurapika really was. The Kurta was definitely someone he couldn’t conceal anything from.  
  
  
“If you say so, my sweet.”  
  
  
Kurapika could feel his eye twitch at the use of the pet name, but he quickly put reins on his temper to keep from losing it, especially now when they both had a mission to complete. It was just generally a bad idea.  
  
  
“You’re such a prick, you know that dear?”  
  
  
Hearing Kurapika’s retort only enthralled Chrollo that much more. His lover really was _feisty,_ which he realized was another thing he adored about the younger man. Perhaps he enjoyed provoking the Kurta to an extent, but Kurapika had long since admitted to being his. No longer did Chrollo hold any concern about the blond potentially leaving him. They were _bound eternally._  
  
  
“Well, this prick thinks we should actually focus on the mission at hand,” He chuckled and leaned down to kiss Kurapika slowly on the lips. “There is still much to discuss and only so many hours in the day. If we are to make our move tonight, then we need to return to the task at hand.”  
  
  
Kurapika sighed and willfully accepted the kiss, eyes falling shut as their lips briefly worked against one another, the sensation appeasing him slightly and invoking a semblance of calm once more. “I suppose I cannot argue there.” He conceded, gaze falling back on Chrollo once the older man pulled away.  
  
  
“Right then.” Turning away, Chrollo glanced over the map once more as he ran over the objective in his mind, working out the details necessary to pull off their scheme successfully. He was fully aware of Kurapika´s scrutiny with him initiating a fight with the museum's guards to grant the younger man's escape, but it was a _necessary_ detail to ensuring success in obtaining the Scarlet Eyes.  
  
  
“I have nothing else to contest your plan. Your idea is all we have. As I have stated, if you are confident it will work, then I agree to it.” Kurapika finally spoke, turning his head to glance over at the raven-haired man.  
  
  
It wasn't the most _ideal,_ but what other choice did they have?  
  
  
“Alright. Then we will make our move this evening before the museum closes. Both of us will pose as tourists visiting Mirie and there to see the new relic exhibits. At one point, I will pretend to be interested in the art that's on display, and we will separate. You then proceed to the ancient tribes' exhibit where the eyes are. I will provide you with the means necessary to remove them from the case. At exactly five pm I will contact Shalnark and have him disable the security systems. You will have a few minutes before anyone realizes it's down. By this point, the delivery truck will have arrived which you will then proceed towards after the eyes are in your possession. Wait in an obscure location by the delivery entrance and wait for my signal. Once all the commotion arises, that should clear you to exit through it. We will meet back here.”  
  
  
The entirety of the plot sounded _sketchy_ at the very least. Kurapika was having a hard time contending with the fact that it became a necessity to take it as far as Chrollo suggested, but he needed to trust the older man and his intuition. Of course, Kurapika had his own gut feelings. Still, his lover hadn't failed him. _Not once._ Their missions so far had all been successful. So why start doubting now?  
  
  
He merely nodded, praying in the back of his mind that everything went smoothly and according to plan. There was so much that mission entailed, but so was the situation with acquiring any of the Scarlet Eyes. Not knowing what position any of the eyes were in stood to reason that Kurapika needed to be prepared for _anything_ and willing to endure any circumstance.  
  
  
This was merely the beginning. So many more pairs were out there and retrieving them all would be no easy task.  
  
  
“I understand,” Kurapika uttered slowly, although his mind was attempting to process so much at once, “as I will be sure to follow your instructions to the letter. I may not like it, but I am definitely giving the benefit of the doubt.” Pausing, the blond eyed his lover critically, “Just don't kill anyone. I don't care. Knock them out, run them off but no one dies.”  
  
  
The smirk which crept over Chrollo´s lips indicated that Kurapika´s response was something he expected. Even though the blond was slowly losing his high abiding morals, one thing the older man didn't expect to change the younger man's sense of preservation and value on life.  
  
  
It was _frustrating_ to a fault, but it was something that was part of the Kurta's character.  
  
  
However, given the right circumstances, perhaps his lover could be swayed. At least when it came down to protecting himself or maybe someone else.  
  
  
“Don't worry, I promise not to. If that eases your worries any.” Curling his hand around Kurapika´s own, he brought the back of it to his lips and kissed it for emphasis.  
  
  
Of course, Kurapika was no fool and quickly detected the slight mirth beneath Chrollo´s tone. Damn the man could be so infuriating despite Kurapika loved him.  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow in skepticism but refrained from commenting, “Alright then,” the Kurta spoke evenly, checking the clock on the wall to see how much time they had left. It was still early, and they had a few hours yet until they enacted their plan. It was then a sly grin crossed over Kurapika's own lips.  
  
  
Without speaking further, he turned to face Chrollo fully, his eyes locking with the older man's as the palms of his hands came to rest firmly over his lover's chest.  
  
  
For a brief moment, they both stood there, watching one another before the blond fisted Chrollo´s shirt and began pushing the man slowly out of the room and towards the room where the bed was. He could easily see the inquiry in his partner's eyes, but Kurapika said nothing until the older man's back hit the bed and the Kurta was straddling him.  
  
  
“More surprises, Kurapika?” Chrollo began, but his words were cut off as the younger man's mouth came over his, instantly silencing him and drawing him down into a sea of desire. His mind hazed, thoughts evaporating into _nothing_ as Kurapika seized the moment and deepened the kiss, their lips now working fervently against one another as Chrollo knew that Kurapika was hungry and desperate.  
  
  
Time seemed to stand still, and everything faded into the background. All he could focus on was Kurapika´s lips massaging forcefully against his own and the weight of those slender hips as they pushed down against him. For a moment Chrollo thought he was going to _lose it_ then Kurapika abruptly lifted up.  
  
  
What he saw was pure passion smoldering beneath Kurapika´s scarlet eyes.  
  
  
“We have a few hours yet to kill. What a better way to do so?” He hummed before leaning down to lick Chrollo´s neck. “Besides, I want it. And don't try to tell me you don't.” Thrusting down against his lover, Kurapika did so for emphasis. He was _not_ taking no for an answer.  
  
  
There was no denying it, and Chrollo knew. Not that he was complaining. He was more than willing to accept his lover's offer. Placing his hands against the blond's hips, Chrollo held them firmly, “If that is what you wish.” He intoned before jerking his own hips up against Kurapika, professing that he was more than ready to give the Kurta what he wanted. “I think this will be fun indeed.”  
  
  
Silence fell between them as their lips met once again amid a bruising kiss, Kurapika´s hands already working skillfully at removing Chrollo´s clothes.  
  
  
Perhaps Kurapika was ready to let himself go and finally allow his descent into darkness, or maybe he just needed some release. But whatever the reasoning was, he _needed_ this, and for once, he wasn't about to stop. He loved Chrollo as the man meant _everything_ to him.  
  
  
For now, he just wanted to become lost in the moment.  
  


 

~*~

  
  


The exhibits inside the museum were vast, almost _impressive_ as Kurapika hadn’t ever seen something so _extensive_ before. Many times he had explored things to the context, but during his time had he ever seen something this astounding.  
  
  
Still, it was difficult not taking a few moments to appreciate the collections of rare artifacts that were on display; some were even depicted from bygone eras that Kurapika had instantly recognized from some books he had read in the past.

  
What caught his eye, however, was a case which contained a long, ivory rod that was about as thick as his wrist. Upon closer inspection, he could tell there was fancy, cursive writing that was etched into its surface and ran along the length of it. He could not understand the language, but Kurapika recognized it from the book Chrollo had given him, and it was presumed to be the ancient tongue used that preceded their current speech of today.  
  
  
Studying the item further, what struck him was the type of relic it was. From the depictions in the book, he recognized it as something called an Oath Rod, a _ter’angrel_ which had been said to be used by women who were known as Aes Sedai and used in sacred rites to create unbreakable vows when raising those from Accepted to the shawl.  
  
  
Progressively, the aspect of an old civilization existing before their own was becoming _real_ in Kurapika’s mind. For so long he had wondered if the tangibility of those facts were _genuine,_ but the more he saw actual evidence of those facts, the more convinced he became.  
  
  
It was still hard to postulate something that advanced and systematic actually existed. Kurapika was continually impressed by people who were able to construct such anabasis and become the foundation of the world he knew today. The more he delved into it, the more _immersed_ he was.  
  
  
Kurapika spent a moment longer examining the object before moving on, sweeping around the various exhibits looking for any other objects he may recognize from the old tome, but most he saw were either unrecognizable or not in any way connected to what he was searching for.  
  
  
The excitement he felt upon seeing these relics was unlike any other and the thrill to learn of such an existence was intensive, yet _amazing._ To think that a civilization like that may have been the progenitors of the one today only fascinated Kurapika. Never had the blond thought it possible.  
  
  
Setting the thought aside, Kurapika had glanced over his shoulder and noticed Chrollo had given him that coded look. It was the same one that spoke of him preparing to enact on their plan as he pointed towards the art exhibit that was near the lobby, indicating for Kurapika to head for where the eyes were being held.  
  
  
Nodding in understanding, the Kurta adjusted the jacket he wore around him and proceeded in the direction of the ancient tribes' exhibit, his canter slow, yet precise as he rounded a few sectors before arriving in the location of the viewing. Right before entering, he noticed the door Chrollo had mentioned where the museum accepted deliveries, taking mental note of it and went inside the exhibition hall. The sight nearly _overwhelmed_ him.  
  
  
The room was vast, almost cavernous and held so many treasures it was unbelievable. There were objects from so many different periods, though all were much more recent than the one outlined in the old tome which left Kurapika equally in awe. It was hard to parse so much information, but the blond slowly took it all in.

  
He wove between the displays, careful to examine each one as he passed, making sure none of them was the one that held the eyes until he came to the far end. Upon reaching it, things changed to something more familiar, more _recognizable_ and it was then Kurapika knew what he was staring at.  
  
  
There were things from his village like pottery, to clothing and even jewelry like the necklace he wore beneath his clothing, sitting inside the glass cases, their surfaces shining beneath the bright lights of the room and illuminating everything that was once the Kurta tribe. It wasn’t until he reached the end of the exhibit that he found the one thing he had come to Mirie for - the Scarlet Eyes.  
  
  
Anger swelled beneath the surface, and Kurapika found himself feeling aversion over finding the last remaining items from his people sitting around in display cases.  
  
  
Of course, it was less disgraceful to find such things in a museum unlike the way he saw them inside a temple and used by that cult in Sorbia, but even then it was hard containing the knowledge that his heritage was being _paraded_ around like this. The Kurtas were solitary and kept to themselves as they had strayed from society and away from the limelight. That was, until after what happened, which even for Kurapika, was still _painful._ _  
_  
  
Still, he had to retain a grip on himself, for regressing would only be inimical and undermine everything he had done thus far.  
  
  
Allowing his anger to reshape itself for the man he had fallen in love for while trying to forgive him for those transgressions would only make things antagonistic and ruin what good he had. It was something Kurapika definitely wished not to see decimated.  
  
  
Approaching the case, he suppressed his emotions and proceeded to wait for Chrollo’s signal and when Shalnark was to disable the security systems. Checking his watch for the current time, he realized it was ten minutes to five.  
  
  
The anxiety he felt only continued to rise for knowing what they were about to do. What he was _about_ to do. Though in the back of his mind Kurapika had to remind himself over and over that it was a necessary evil to reach the goal he had set out to complete so long ago.  
  
  
As much he hated thinking of sinking low enough and committing to criminal acts like robbing a museum to achieve his objective, Kurapika had settled on letting his rationale justify his means. The Kurta knew it was his sworn duty to recover his people's eyes and if that meant stooping to incorrigible methods and staining his repatriation, then _so be it._ Maybe the younger man's apathy had settled in, but in the end, it was something Kurapika _had_ to do.  
  
  
He was more like Chrollo than he cared to admit. It was like they were carbon copies. Mirror images. _One and the same._ The idealism of it was a hard pill to swallow, and Kurapika hated to think of it. The path fate had laid out for him was inescapable, and there was no going back and only going forward. For Kurapika however, it was a future that looked promising.  
  
  
Perhaps, _just perhaps_ this was to be his destiny from the start. Maybe they were supposed to be more than just fated to be together.  
  
  
Sometimes Kurapika wondered how intertwined and linked they _actually_ were.  
  
  
Kurapika sighed as he was no closer to understanding just how connected to Chrollo he really was. He did love the man, but Kurapika wanted to know just how deep that connection honestly went.  
  
  
Glancing at his watch again Kurapika noticed it was nearly five pm. Casting his ruminative thoughts aside, he went about preparing for the moment when he would need to remove the Scarlet Eyes from their case, just wanting to be done with the entire ordeal as quickly as possible.  
  
  
Once he readied the tools necessary, the sound of a commotion reached his ears, and every light in the museum proceeded to go out. The Kurta was shocked for he didn't remember that aspect being a part of their plan, but he wasted no more time deliberating over, and after glancing around the room, Kurapika set about removing the eyes from within the display.  
  
  
The cacophony of voices arose as people inside the museum began to panic. It wasn't long before the room Kurapika was in was devoid of anyone but him.  
  
  
Quickly, Kurapika retrieved the glass cutters and placed them on the side of the case and proceeded to create an incision along its surface, drawing the tool in a circular motion. After a few rotations, the rounded piece of glass easily popped out, creating an opening large enough for the eyes to fit through. Setting the glass fragment aside, he reached in and gently removed the canister.  
  
  
Curling his fingers around the wool cloth Kurapika brought with him, he carefully, but _meticulously_ wrapped it around the canister before slipping it beneath the coat he wore, making sure it was secure.  
  
  
Gathering up the tools, Kurapika turned around to make sure no one had entered the room. The sounds of confusion and uproar still echoed throughout the building, and the younger man could only hope that amid the maelstrom Chrollo was alright.  
  
  
Despite his reservations, Kurapika proceeded towards the delivery area, ready to put some distance between himself and the museum.  
  
  
He slipped around the other displays while using the cover of darkness, the clamor masking his own footsteps as he drew closer to towards the exit and freedom.  
  
  
For breathless moments Kurapika truly believed something may go awry as each second felt like an eternity while he made his way out of the exhibition hall and towards the door that soon came into his line of view.  
  
  
It wasn't long before he reached it but not before he saw the shadows of people scrambling across the tile flooring only mere kilometers, the look of sheer horror upon their countenances.  
  
  
The sudden intuition that something very wrong instantly made Kurapika´s hackles rise. Instinctively he extended his _En_ range while maintaining In as he searched for other potential Nen users. But once he slipped through the entrance of the delivery room, the prospect that something was indeed, wrong became all too _real._ _  
_  
  
However, the notion of the threat being other Nen users became less likely.  
  
  
Clutching tightly to the canister, Kurapika noticed a large, gaping hole in the aluminum garage door and the truck which appeared to be the one making the delivery was toppled on its side.  
  
  
Sensing turmoil in the air, the Kurta made his way through the hole and finally into the streets of Mirie where the sight which greeted him nearly left Kurapika chilled to the very core.  
  
  
_Destruction. Chaos. Death._ The cataclysm which now surged around him, it created symphonious dissonance of panic and desperation that echoed in his ears, mingled with strange inhuman howls. He could hear screams in the distance, jerking his attention towards his immediate surroundings and the decimation that was occurring before his _very_ eyes.  
  
  
“What the hell is going on?” He uttered, almost at a complete loss for words as he slid into the street, the scent of blood in the air. All around him he could see the remnants of buildings, of cars and streetlights. Everything was practically flattened to the ground, and in a matter of minutes, what was once a city of grandeur was now aflame.  
  
  
Kurapika couldn’t _believe_ his eyes. Whatever was empowered and strong enough to raze a city in a matter of minutes left the blond uncertain, but as he crept through the streets, determined to find the origins of the attack, he extended the range of his Nen, the aura virtually raging around him. A soft tinkling echoed amiss the storm as his chains materialized upon his right hand, and the blond ready for whatever may come his way.  
  
  
Howls rose in the distance and Kurapika began to follow their sounds, the shadows concealing his presence as every part of him was on high alert, his senses tingling. The feeling of hate and malice hung in the air, its weight heavy and suffocating.

  
Slowly he made his way through the roadways, everything around him in utter _anarchy_ as he continued to follow the noises that seemed so feral, so _wicked._ _  
_  
  
As he approached an alleyway to his left, the sounds were now reverberating through the walls of the buildings, wafting into the air and cascading with the hysteria happening in the streets. Kurapika tried to peer into the darkness as the vision of something twisted and malformed silhouetted by the twilight and dust that hung in the air started coming forth. Instantly Kurapika felt his hackles rise and his body slowly dropped into a defensive stance as whatever was approaching from the alleyway didn’t seem human. The chains on his right hand vibrated with anticipation, their elongated lengths ready to strike at any time.  
  
  
For baited moments the blond stood there, ready to attack and he could feel himself become tense, the shadow only advancing closer, its presence making Kurapika experience sudden fear. The air thickened and it was then everything seized -  
  
  
-when the weight of a hand upon his shoulder caused Kurapika to twist around suddenly, eyes turning scarlet to reflect his current emotional state. What greeted him was the image of his lover.  
  
  
“Chrollo.” The younger man breathed, relief accentuating his voice. He had nearly forgotten the potential of the older man still lingering about until Kurapika was facing him, red eyes regarding deep-set greys.  
  
  
The older man watched him; clearly, Chrollo was on edge, but Kurapika could tell his lover was just as mystified as he was. Those fingers curled slightly tighter against his shoulder, and the blond could only feel the stress that was emanating off of Chrollo. It was easy to tell he was experiencing the same readiness, fully alert, and curious to what was transpiring around them.  
  
  
“We really shouldn’t linger. Staying here is dangerous.” Chrollo uttered, the man’s eyes were attentive towards their surroundings.  
  
  
Though Kurapika neglected to move. He still wanted answers, “What in the hell is going on?” He questioned, voice almost demanding, “The city had been essentially leveled, there is no one around, and I keep hearing these strange howls. Everything about them is anything but human.”  
  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Chrollo caught slight movement, his keen observation telling him that something was _stalking_ them, “That is what I am trying to find out. The moment the lights went out in the museum, everything fell into turmoil. My first thought was finding you.” He faced Kurapika again, though he remained attentive to the vicinity behind them, “But we really should keep moving. Something is definitely watching us.” He paused a moment and looked down, seeing the canister beneath his lover's arm. Chrollo reached for it, "I see you got the eyes. Here, let me hold onto those."  
  
  
Calling forth Skill Hunter, the older man flipped through its pages until finding the one he sought, and a few seconds later, he was securing away the eyes within Fun Fun cloth.  
  
  
The sound of shuffling reached Kurapika’s ears and drew his attention from Chrollo as he gazed around them, the shadows were moving along the ground almost as if they were alive. Chrollo’s assessment wasn’t far off, and the blond was inclined to agree. Something _evil_ was definitely afoot.  
  
  
Movement in the alleyway again caused Kurapika to turn as he pulled from Chrollo’s grip while suppressing another disgruntled hiss. Darting through the alley and out the other side, he found himself amiss the worst scene of death and destruction to _ever_ befall his eyes.  
  
  
Fire. Bodies. Death. Blood... And creatures. Things as dark and dank as the abyss itself lined the once filled streets. They were large in mass with elongated ears, and tails, wicked snouts with cruel and concaved teeth, growling and hissing, tearing and consuming. Though what drew the Kurta's attention the most was the long, cream-colored horns atop their skulls with a crimson streak trailing down to the tail tip.

  
There must have been _hundreds_ of them throttling the streets. Maligned, soulless eyes found him, vicious and hateful maws snarling and snapping, threatening to tear him apart.  
  
  
_Paralyzed._ Every muscle in Kurapika’s body locked up as dozens of eyes, red like his own, had landed on him and it was in that moment the blond truly knew what dread felt like.  
  
  
He barely registered that Chrollo had come up beside him and the fact he called forth Skill Hunter again, the older man’s aura flaring to life, “What the hell are those?” Kurapika’s voice rang out amidst the growls that seemed to arise boisterously around them, the creatures now stalking forth. Chrollo had never seen anything like them before in his life. He had encountered quite a few strange and bizarre magical beasts in his time, but nothing _unnatural_ like this.  
  
  
Flipping through the book’s pages, he landed on the one he sought, activating the skill without thought. Symbols appeared on the backs of both his hands, one representing the sun with a plus sign, the other a moon with a minus sign, “Be careful Kurapika! These creatures aren’t normal.”  
  
  
The instant Chrollo's words left his mouth, Kurapika lurched forward, the younger man wasting not a second longer as he raced towards the first beast that darted at him, flipping backcast and slamming his foot down onto the creatures face. It dropped into a heap, weak yelp echoing as a response. Chrollo followed his lover’s suit and entered the fray, joining Kurapika in laying waste to the freakish looking creatures.  
  
  
Instantaneously Kurapika jerked back as another leaped over the body of the first, fangs just barely missing his arm, gouging a large tear into his training suit. Rounding, he turned, elbowing the creature in the side of the head and sent it flying backward. Exhaling sharply, he poised again, sensing another had entered his Nen field from behind, leaving him little time to react as he thrust his right pinkie finger outward, the chain surging forward to snake around the beast like a viper, winding tightly around it.  
  
  
Without hesitation the Kurta snapped his arm to the side, chain trail whipping violently and causing the beast to roll into a nearby building, sending rubble spraying into the air. Breathing heavily, Kurapika retracted the chain as he surveyed the battlefield.  
  
  
More creatures began to appear within the dust and debris, slowly trying to circle him, leaving them with little options, "Chrollo!" Kurapika yelled, voice attempting to rise above the growing din, "There are just too many of them!" Reflexively, the blond jolted to the side, round kicking the next ebony creature that attempted to snap off his leg at the knee, "I really don't know what they are, but they just keep coming!"  
  
  
This was bad. _Very, very bad._ Multitudes of soulless red eyes focused on Kurapika with voracious and burning hunger, saliva dangling sickeningly from their twisted snouts. The younger man didn't know exactly how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. The casualties where piling as bodies lined the streets,  and there were small black dots as far as he could see. _It was like an endless sea._ At this point, it was looking like the odds were stacked against them. For him, the situation was becoming grim.  
  
  
Even Chrollo began to realize this, hands pulling away as the vibration of another loud boom echoed around them, the creature beside him exploding in an array of flesh and innards. All around them Chrollo could only see a vast tide of shadow as shapes of twisted figures crept forward, slowly boxing them in.  
  
  
Curling his fist, Chrollo delivered a punch to the face of another beast as it attempted to sideswipe him, causing it to crumble. Without stopping, he instantly lashed out with his hands to grapple the next one that rounded over the last, its teeth flashing, and wasted no time flinging the beast into a group of them off to his side. Moments later, the thing exploded and sent bodies flying into the air.  
  
  
Gazing to his side, he could see Kurapika was straining to maintain composure, the creatures attacking him relentlessly, “We need to find somewhere less open. Remaining here keeps us at a severe disadvantage.”  
  
  
Slinking and falling out of the shadows like creeping vines, another group of the beasts sauntered towards them, purpose in their step, all sets of soulless, cruel eyes were burning like furnaces and focused on Kurapika and Chrollo. The younger man took a few steps back, volatile snarls a clear warning.  
  
  
Amiss the blustering pandemonium, the blond could just hear his lover's voice calling to him over the tumult, "Where are we going to go?! These creatures are everywhere!" The Kurta responded, right hook coming up just before one of the twisted beasts could sink its incisors into his side, and sent the beast sprawling.  
  
  
The creature shook its head weakly before recovering and getting back onto its ashen hued paws, claws raking at the packed earth. Twisting, Kurapika jerked to the side, right hand flicking in front of him as he sent his Judgement Chain forward again, the silver length lashing out to trap one of the creatures as it tried to sidestep the last one, snaking quickly around the beast's muscular neck. In one swift motion, the blond pulled ruthlessly upon it, causing it to snap, the creature being flung upwards into the air before instantly whipping back towards to the earth, and crashing into the pavement with a sickening thud.  
  
  
Kurapika recalled the chain while altering his position to dart out of the way of the next one tried to leap from his right. It just missed his shoulder, the beast's claws managing to tear through his clothing again and nicking his perfect flesh beneath. Kurapika grunted as he began to feel trickles of warmth running down his arm.  
  
  
Backing up, Kurapika panted as he felt his lungs beginning to burn, every breath was strained and painful, the _tribulation_ of their situation starting to weigh heavily upon him. Scarlet eyes flicked towards his left and noticed his lover having the same difficulty, the older man relentlessly attacking the sea of ebony bodies with heated ferocity. Every movement was elegant, _precise_ and tactile. Yet even as Chrollo fought with determination to fell the beasts, he too seemed to be tiring.  
  
  
It was boundless. _Perpetual._ For every one Kurapika and Chrollo dropped, two more replaced them.  
  
  
Wild, frenzied, belligerent. _There was just no end to them._ Those evil eyes all focused on them, wanting to consume them alive.  
  
  
Ducking to the side to avoid another shaggy body which darted at him, Kurapika leaped just as it passed him, and turned with just enough motion for his right foot to connect upon its neck, nearly crushing it. The painful whimper the beast emanated was a profession that Kurapika landed a debilitating blow.  
  
  
Finding an opening, he managed to join his lover, back to back with the older man. "They just keep surrounding us!" He hissed between clenched teeth, fist surging forth and right hooking the closest beast in the side of the head, sending it sprawling and colliding into a nearby light post just as Chrollo shot towards two before him, sliding between them to place marks upon there exposed bellies.  
  
  
Rounding, the blond came back beside his lover once more as his fierce gaze kept hard focus upon the encroaching beasts with sheer intensity. Without a second thought, the older man activated his Nen, causing the marks on the two nearby creatures to explode, sending guts spraying into the air again, the rest instantly darting away in desperate self-preservation. The blast created another temporary opening.  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Chrollo called to his lover, realizing if they were to escape the relentless onslaught, that time was now, “Kurapika!” He yelled, urgency in his voice, “Follow me. We have to go!”  
  
  
Heaving a breath, the blond careened after his lover just as Chrollo began to weave between the oncoming waves of ebony masses, the horde thick around them. He could hear the snarls of outrage echo behind them, the howls following them _relentlessly._ _  
_  
  
The blond was beginning to become panic-stricken - he really hoped his lover knew how they planned to escape this. Because if not... He didn't want to die here. _Not like this._ _  
_  
  
He kept pace with Chrollo as the older man led him through the overrun streets, the beasts snapping at their heels as they attempted to avert them, desperation and pure adrenaline taking over. It felt like countless moments they were running, creatures coming at them from _all_ angles.  
  
  
One nearly ambushed Kurapika as it lept towards him from within the fog, the younger man reacting with just enough time to deflect the attack with his arm, the beast’s fangs raking along his bicep in the process, causing the blond to hiss.  
  
  
Instinctively, the Kurta lashed out and grabbed the beast’s crop before roughly shoving it to the ground, left leg coming up to drive the heel of his foot down upon the creature's horn, nearly snapping it in half.  
  
  
“How much further?” The younger man called out, feeling his body beginning to strain.  
  
  
Seconds later, his question was answered. Up ahead his eyes transfixed on a point, and noticed his lover had stopped suddenly before a shop that appeared to have survived the onslaught, while pinning one of the beasts in front of him. Marks instantaneously appeared on the surface of its shaggy, piceous fur, outlines just managing to reflect upon its runic surface. Without interruption, and in a fluid motion, Chrollo thrust the creature's form against the concrete, holding it there as his hands suffused in an arctic glow, Nen activating once he pulled away.  
  
  
“Duck! We have to get inside!” Chrollo called as Kurapika came up beside him, his body shielding the Kurta from the blast as body parts along with debris flew around them. Climbing through the hole, he turned back and ushered for his lover to follow, quickly taking Kurapika’s hand and pulling the younger man through without any hesitation.  
  
  
Kurapika didn’t refute the older man’s instructions as he allowed himself to be guided through the large opening without question. He entered into the ruined area, eyes adjusting slowly to the dim light, and surveyed their surroundings. For a moment he stood, trying to catch his breath, heart racing, "They're coming!"  
  
  
Horrific howls rose all around them as ghostly forms started appearing from where they had just come, _savage_ crimson eyes peering through the dust and smoke. Kurapika turned to his lover, own body strapped, but ready to attack at any given moment. Slowly, those forms began to filter through the hole, determination _burning_ within soulless eyes.  
  
  
Turning, he glanced over towards Chrollo as they both began to back up while more beasts began to fill through the hole and into the room after them. “We have to seal the hole!” Chrollo yelled over the din of vicious howls, the sound of roaring echoing in his ears. The moment his words left his mouth, the older man retrieved his Benz knife, lunging it forward as one of the inky beasts charged at him, teeth snapping towards his side. “If we don’t, they will only keep coming!”  
  
  
More and more darkened shapes began pouring through the hole en masse and Kurapika could see the _dire_ aspect of their situation, knowing that if they didn’t seal off the opening, they would be likely done for.  
  
  
As the first creatures slid through, the blond wasted no time in snapping his hand forward, Judgement Chain coming forth once more as its length surged ahead and spiraled around the front legs of the closest beast, toppling it to the floor. Rushing forward, he jumped, left elbow ramming into its side, knocking the wind out of it.  
  
  
Quickly, Kurapika altered position, jerking to the side, just as another one flew at him, teeth flashing close to his face and just missing his cheek only to graze his shoulder instead. Hissing in anger, he rounded on the creature, thrusting his right hand against its maw, dagger tip instantly lunging into the surface of the creature's flesh, digging in. Without thought, and movement almost unified, he snapped backcast, the chain causing the beast to fly into the air, crashing into the ceiling, rubble dropping aimlessly all around them.

  
Panting, the blond turned to his lover, scarlet eyes blazing, "Chrollo! Now!” Kurapika called over the growing babel as he slid back astride the older man.  
  
  
Without any hesitation, Chrollo snapped out, his fingers instantly landing on the closest beast to him as it attempted to sideswipe him, the symbols on the back of his hands glowing luminously in the darkness as mirror images appeared on the creature’s body in the same areas of Chrollo’s hold. He only lingered for mere seconds before using his strength to hurl the growling creature towards the aperture, the light surrounding the marks intensifying before the beast too ruptured as it contacted the wall, sealing the hole as a result.  
  
  
Arms surrounded him as he dropped to the floor instinctively, though the weight of a firm body over his indicated to Kurapika that Chrollo had shielded him a second time from another devastating blast.

  
As they both rose, the younger man lifted his hand to peer through the dust which had filtered into the air. Everything seemed still, _almost too quiet,_ leaving the Kurta to think that perhaps their grueling situation was over until multitudes of wicked red eyes shone through the darkness, the sounds of sinister growls rising around them.  
  
  
The sensation of intense power surged around him, and Kurapika could feel the rise in his lover's aura, a vibrant white glow surrounding the older man's body as his eyes seemed to shine with defiance. Broad fingers slipped through the pages of his skill book and for a moment, the index of one stilled over a particular page. “Your assault ends here. This will be where you die.” Chrollo laughed, though its sound was more maniacal and sadistic. Immediately, two translucent, skeletal fish appeared, tiny red eyes focusing on the snarling beasts that had begun to surround them as Chrollo lifted his left hand and almost simultaneously the Nen creatures surged forward, their curved jaws tearing into the flesh of the ebony monsters.  
  
  
Kurapika watched in _awe_ as he had never seen something like it before, the rabid look which crossed Chrollo´s countenance had the younger man taken aback as clearly his lover was thrilled by the grips of battle.  
  
  
As the fish darted about, the sounds of whimpers and groans mirrored the dissonance that rose around them. Kurapika had become nearly mesmerized by the scene unfolding around him, the sounds of battle captivating his ears. It was chaotic imperfection as the carnage littering the area around them became picturesque _butchery._  
  
  
However, the momentary lapse in the younger man's concentration nearly cost him as it didn't take long for him to realize one of the melanoid hued beasts had managed to stave the onslaught, and careened towards the blond, teeth flashing, aiming _directly_ at him.  
  
  
Barely any room to react or time to think, his body shifted in erratic motion as its maw connected with Kurapika's side, the beast's mass sending him thrusting to the ground with jarring force. The breath was knocked from his lungs as the beast's propulsion forced him harshly against the unforgiving stone, snapping jowls pinpointing for his jugular.  
  
  
It took everything Kurapika could muster, his endurance and stamina slowly waning as his arms came up in defense, digits betwixt clutches of its pelt, chains rattling in melancholy as he fought in _desperation_ against it. The creature’s breath and saliva dripped piteously along his exposed flesh as Kurapika´s chest burned, every part of him screaming from ache and strain, the beast’s substance becoming almost too much to bear. Kurapika ground his teeth as his breath slowly ebbed away, the only barricade between him and death were his arms.  
  
  
Something burned in those haunting eyes. Something _demonic and hateful._ It seemed certain in Kurapika's own demise.  
  
  
They seemed to bore deep into his very soul, the look unrelenting and evil. It was like being touched by malice, violated by filth and yet, the deeper those eyes looked, it made something stir. Like a distant litany, Kurapika heard it, his mind trying to _process_ everything that was transpiring around him as he was torn asunder and caught between fantasy and reality. The sound seemed to echo in his ears.  
  
  
_“You will die here.”_  
  
  
Kurapika's eyes widened as he was caught unaware, the voice dithering briefly, those fangs repeatedly seeking unbidden destination within his exposed flesh. Desperation folded into _trepidation_ as Kurapika was finding it almost impossible to hold the beast back, the smell of decay burning his nostrils.  
  
  
_“Give up human. You will submit, and we will win. It is hopeless.”_  
  
  
Again the Kurta heard it, the sound chafing through his mind as the dread he felt melted into forlorn despair. He fought with every ounce of strength, his muscles screaming in pain as those fangs dared closer, aiming to find completion. Kurapika dug his fingers into that wild pelt in fleeting determination as his scarlet eyes raged like smoldering cinders, even as he knew it was paramount in keeping the creature from succeeding, the blond knew he couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
  
_“Why do you fight? Give in. You have no chance.”_  
  
  
Amid the entropy and turmoil, Kurapika was hit with clarity - the creatures were _intelligent._ It was a realization that shocked the blond completely. Which to his dismay, the situation only boded worse for them.

  
Mustering everything he had despite the beast’s immense strength, Kurapika forced back, his body straining in the process. His chains coiled around the creature as a result though clearly, his Nen was not enough. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see them, masses of ebon lurking in the shadows, their vantage point clear.  Fear began to set in - the blond nearly convinced this was the end and everything burned as his strength waned.  
  
  
Closer still, it felt as if reality was closing in, unable to breathe. Kurapika's lungs agonized for air, body becoming languid. The younger man knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.  
  
  
Kurapika's chest was on fire as his lungs strained for oxygen, his mind starting to fog over as he could sense the edges of his consciousness slowly beginning to fade. The beast drove closer still as it was practically upon him, its hackles arising, and torrid air wafting from its parted maw, foul breath grazing over the Kurta's vulnerable neck. His flesh pricked from the repugnancy of it, causing Kurapika to recoil in disgust. Harder those arms pushed, deeper those fingers pressed, nearly gouging into the sinful pelt without _mercy,_ blooming tendrils of crimson etching lines around his own pale skin.  
  
  
Desperately the blond searched, those scarlets darting around, barely able to see through the dust and gloom as he tried to reach out, hoping to find Chrollo amid the chaos, but could only see silhouettes, vague figures dancing within the dark. The sounds masked his lover's position as they cascaded around the room, wicked howls and low rumbling growls making it too difficult to tell. He was on his own while _struggling_ to stay alive.  
  
  
_"It's over, human. Stop fighting."_  
  
  
That voice flared into his mind again, jolting his consciousness, inciting the cindering burn within his very soul. Fear bubbled to the surface, his own emotions contesting with the notion as the creature continued to thrust him into turmoil, haunting him. The terror that swelled within had slowly begun overtaking the Kurta as he descended into melancholy, the situation looking more bleak as the minutes dragged on.  
  
  
Kurapika could feel the creature's dank, rotten breath upon his flesh, those concaved fangs just mere inches from his face. The blood raged through his veins as he was praying for a miracle. If the blond didn't do something and soon, the end was _nigh._ _  
_  
  
It was now or never, desperation becoming his own comfort. His only _strength._ Every part of him tried to go stagnant from the exertion, stamina fleeting and Kurapika nearly caved to the beast’s whims. That wicked voice called relentlessly into his mind, mocking him. _Ridiculing him._ Goading him into the lull of eternal _sleep._ _  
_  
  
_"You will die here. There is no other alternative."_  
  
  
Scarlets slipped closed, and locked from the nightmarish scene before him, the last ounces of Kurapika’s vestige showing through sheer paling determination as he gave one final thrust in hopes of turning the tide. The beast snarled into his ear, countering him practically in unified perfection.  
  
  
"Kurapika!"  
  
  
The Kurta was about to concede and abject to fate when he heard the sound of his name and felt air surge into his harrowed lungs, those eyes snapping open as the massive weight was lifted, and landed on a tall figure partially masked by the darkness, "Chrollo." The blond whispered, voice hoarse as he tried feebly to raise himself into a sitting position, body barely able to move. Kurapika gasped as he tried to regain his senses, body in pain from his traumatic ordeal.  
  
  
Worry etched across the older man’s face as he could see clearly the repercussions of Kurapika’s trial, “Are you okay?” Chrollo questioned as he gathered the younger man up into his arms, and relocated further into the building. Sliding behind a large pile of rubble and debris, the barricade offered shelter from the remaining beasts, and the older man used his Nen to seal off the area to prevent anything from entering. “We will be safe here.”  
  
  
Gently, he set the younger man down, seeing the distress upon the Kurta’s pale face. Clearly, Kurapika was rattled as the evidence was _apparent_ within the blond’s still bright scarlet eyes. Chrollo’s arms slid around his lover as he felt that lithe body come against his without question and gave Kurapika the protection he sought.  
  
  
Kissing the top of his head, he burrowed his nose into that crown of golden hair, the scent of mortification and shame heavy in the Kurta’s essence.  
  
  
All Kurapika could do was falter to the cradle of those arms as Chrollo held him, mind distant and body still tense as he struggled to regain his senses as he had long since been pushed beyond his limits, “I think I will be alright. Thought if it hadn’t been for you,” The younger man paused, eyes sliding closed as they reverted back to their normal hue, “I would surely have died.” He spat weakly, apparently upset.  
  
  
He was frustrated. Irritated. Vexed beyond any _recognition._ Having nearly lost his life made Kurapika question his own abilities.  
  
  
Perhaps he wasn't strong enough? He mentally berated himself, apparently not happy with the outcome. For so long he trained and honed his skills with his Nen, only to be bested in such a pathetic display?  
  
  
Stroking his lover’s back, Chrollo tried to comfort the blond, knowing he was disgruntled. However, what concerned him the most was the fact Kurapika was angry with himself. One thing he did understand was the _indignity_ Kurapika felt at being defeated, which was something he remembered all too well the day he was bested by the younger man now in his arms.  
  
  
Nevertheless, Chrollo knew the Kurta better than that and what he experienced was only a minor setback. They were up against an enemy they knew _nothing_ about, has excellent strategic abilities and is intelligent. Those creatures were nothing the Genei Ryodan leader had ever seen before and appeared to be no magical beast that was conclusive to exist. The odds had been stacked against them and being at such a _disadvantage_ left he and Kurapika with a lot of uncertainty. It was at this point they had to delineate on how to proceed.  
  
  
Chrollo silenced Kurapika’s words with a finger to the man’s lips, “You were impeded, Kurapika. There is nothing you could have done.” Lifting the younger man’s chin, they met at eye level, “What matters is you survived. Until we figure these beasts out, we do not have the upper hand.”  
  
  
Inhaling, the blond searched those grey eyes, the same he always found comfort within and nodded, even though it was _difficult_ in contending with the reality of the situation. Kurapika wasn’t wholly willing to abdicate or concede as he was prepared to bring the war back, for those creatures were still loose out there and _needed_ to be dealt with.  
  
  
“I know, but,” He leaned against his lover’s firm chest as he shivered, the memory of his encounter still fresh in his mind, “I cannot help but feel humiliated. That entire situation was demoralizing.”  
  
  
The older man smiled weakly, lips descending closer to Kurapika’s as they brushed against the younger man’s, “Even if that was so, I know you did your best. Just because you were defeated doesn’t mean you are unworthy. The skills you have still precede you.”  
  
  
Kurapika found it hard to believe, but he knew deep down, Chrollo was _right._ Even if he still felt distraught over what had ultimately occurred.  
  
  
“I do understand, and even though what you speak may be true, I cannot help but -”  
  
  
Lips coming over his suddenly silenced him, and Kurapika released a breathy groan. Chrollo truly _cared_ for him. Every act the older man did made him look more and more _human._ _  
_  
  
“You are overthinking this. There is no need to burden yourself anymore then you have. For now, we both should rest and wait until morning. Then we will figure out what to do.” Pulling away, he gently coaxed his lover’s head to lay against his shoulder, fingers carding through Kurapika’s tresses tenderly.  
  
  
Sighing, Kurapika conceded and let himself come against Chrollo fully. He was tired and couldn’t think any longer. All he wanted to do was sleep. “Alright.” He uttered as his eyes slipped closed, the sound of howling echoed in the distance and the Kurta blotted out their iteration.  
  
  
Slowly he relaxed, his body laying completely against Chrollo’s own, the older man’s warmth offering him the comfort he so _desperately_ needed.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I will be right here,” Chrollo whispered, and silently, his fingers reached for the satchel that Kurapika kept at his waist. Seamlessly, he fished the one item from its contents that he knew the blond was in need of. Pressing it into his lover's palm, Chrollo burrowed his nose into the Kurta's hair. "This will help you sleep." He uttered and wound his arms tighter around the younger man.  
  
  
Kurapika closed his hand around the stone and let the sound of his lover's words comfort him as he allowed himself drift, "Thank you." He uttered as sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's another turning point for our boys here as they have come into contact with something that is even greater than anything they have ever faced before. Especially for Kurapika as he now deals with the ramifications of his battle with the creature he faced off with. Things are only going to heat up from here.
> 
> Fun fact: the creatures seen in this chapter and prominent for this arc are actually my own species. They are relatively old and have been in may of my other stories, role plays and used by others for their own world building. That goes without saying I don't plan on stating exactly what they are as that will be revealed in upcoming chapters, but I will eventually be getting fanart done of them in the near future which along with all other art I have already had done over the course of the last nine months, will be released official upon RoF's completion. However, those of you who follow me on Twitter may see some of the artwork early. ;)
> 
> Expect big things over the next few releases.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Hope it is better than the last!
> 
> As always: you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


	23. Raven Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a night trapped with dangerous creatures, and Kurapika's harrowing experience, both he and Chrollo manage to free themselves and make their escape from the besieged city of Mirie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I have returned with another update, haha. Which surprisingly, I actually managed without taking a huge amount of time to complete. I had a little more fun with this one and wasn't as difficult as some of my prior chapters. This one, however, is a little more action packed and progresses further into the arc I had planned for this type of scenario. 
> 
> It gets a little darker and more emotional in this chapter, as it was demonstrated with Kurapika after his near death encounter with one of the beasts they have yet to learn about. So, be warned as a little bit of a darker theme presents itself over the course of the next few chapters.
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to Sweets Dreamer for beating the chapters for this fic. She has done a fantastic job! ♡♡♡♡

Beams of light began to stream through the cracks within the ceiling of the dilapidated building, its glow breaking through the shade that engulfed the room. Minutes ticked into hours as Chrollo had stayed awake for the remainder of the night, the sound of shuffling and claws raking over stone were the only things he was able to hear amid the echo of his own breathing. He knew they were there, dark bodies skulking in the shadows, patient, waiting, cackling in anticipation.

  
One thing he realized was the severity of the enemy they faced. Chrollo was surprised to learn that not only did the creatures hold great tactical ability, but they were also intelligent. He remembered hearing that voice ringing through his mind, its tone hateful. _Evil._ Something about the way it communicated left Chrollo not only curious but troubled as well. He had encountered his fair share of magical beasts, but nothing he remembered amounted to this.  
  
  
There was something definitely _abnormal_ about them.  
  
  
His eyes landed back on the sleeping form in his arms - Kurapika had shuffled slightly in his fitful slumber, and Chrollo was able to tell that the blond may have been subjected to the grips of painful nightmares. The strained look on his pretty features made the older man feel a pang of compassion for his lover and the fingers of one hand had instantly found their way within those soft, golden locks.  
  
  
Slowly he carded through Kurapika’s hair, attempting to coax the younger man awake as Chrollo knew it was daylight and past time for them to make their escape from the city. The longer they remained, the higher their chances were of encountering more of those evil beasts.  
  
  
Granted, he wasn’t one to defect from battle or recant an enemy, but judging from Kurapika’s condition, the Kurta was in _no_ shape to fight.  
  
  
Withdrawing from the city was their best option.  
  
  
“Kurapika,” he called softly, hand gliding effortlessly through that blond crop, the strands sliding like silk between his fingers, “wake up.”  
  
  
For a moment, Kurapika remained still before his face slightly contorted and those blue eyes opened as he instantly raised his own hand to clutch at the side of his head, “What’s going on?” He questioned as the dull pain he felt became a reminder of what he endured the night before.  
  
  
“It’s morning,” Chrollo began, watching as Kurapika rose from his arms and into a sitting position, “we really should get moving. Remaining here any longer isn’t a good idea. Our priority now is to get out of the city.”  
  
  
Grunting, Kurapika attempted to steady himself, the ache he felt made it more difficult to regain his equilibrium as he tried to come back to his senses, but the atmosphere in the room seemed heavy. The thickness in the air made it hard to _breathe._  
  
  
Stilling for a moment, Kurapika closed his eyes, “I just need a moment.” He uttered as he slowly felt himself begin to even out. Little by little he became aware of his surroundings and the full magnitude of their situation hit, the reality becoming all too clear. He remembered the battle he had with those ebony creatures, specifically the one that he called to mind which _nearly_ ended his life.  
  
  
It was then he heard them. The creatures' chafing laughter and those beckoning voices that still echoed in the air around them, _reminding_ the Kurta of the situation in which they faced. Kurapika attempted to blot them out, though from the corner of his eye he was able to see them. Large bodies skulked in and out of the thin beams of light that shone into the room, the rays of the sun illuminating their shaggy pelts.  
  
  
Although they were safely behind a stone barrier, Kurapika was just able to see them motioning around, their presence was maniacal, hungry and sadistic.  
  
  
Unconsciously, he took hold of Chollo’s hand, threading his fingers through his lover’s and instantly squeezed it almost as if he had no intention of letting go.  
  
  
Time seemed to drone on as he felt his strength and determination returning despite the pressure surrounding them, knowing their time was short and the longer they remained, it decreased their chances of escaping. Even with the odds stacked against them, Kurapika was confident that _neither_ of them wished to end their lives in that cold, dank prison they were in. Once again, his eyes met Chrollo’s as he noticed his lover had been watching him and he nodded, understanding it was time to go.  
  
  
The Kurta lifted himself from the unforgiving stone floor and came to stand beside Chrollo, his free hand raising to shield his eyes as his lover used his Nen to create an exit point in the side of the building which they instantly stepped through. Right after they entered the streets again, the hole collapsed from the stress and sealed the remaining beasts inside.  
  
  
For the first time since they had barricaded themselves within the dilapidated building, he _saw_ it. The aftermath left behind from the creatures’ assault on the city. Blood ran through the streets, bodies scattered _everywhere._ _  
_  
  
All the destruction and carnage; Kurapika was taken aback. It pained him to see what the beasts were _exactly_ capable of; they harbored _no_ prejudice. So many casualties had been left behind, though he was quite confident those creatures were _still_ out there.  
  
  
"So much death..." He uttered as he searched for signs of life, but unable to find any. Just the realization of the outcome brought back the remembrance of the very same scene Kurapika saw when he last returned home. All the _bodies._ The _dissolution._ He tried to suppress the growing urge to snap, feeling like he was breaking, his grip so tight on Chrollo's hand, the chains which remained corporeal were biting into his skin. "It's the same... All over again."  
  
  
Gritting his teeth, the Kurta attempted to dissuade the memory by focusing on his lover's face, realizing Chrollo had turned his attention towards _something._  
  
  
It was impossible to ignore what lay before them, the decimation was too _real._ It was shocking, even for Chrollo whose eyes landed on the scene without hesitation. He was no stranger to death as he had committed many immoral acts, just like the cruel slaughter of Kurta tribe. The memory of it still _haunted_ him, the scene before him another reminder.  
  
  
However, the number of fatalities was on a grand scale, one that went far beyond _anything_ Chrollo had ever seen. Even for him who had the blood of many staining his hands, the scene before him was too much. Such senseless killing. People laid to waste for practically, _nothing._  
  
  
Then again, was the requiem he performed in Yorknew to honor Uvogin’s memory just as senseless?  
  
  
Chrollo rarely had regrets and felt even less for those who he had wronged, but seeing Mirie being razed to the ground while most of its inhabitants had perished as a result only caused something to stir within. _Sorrow. Mourning._ These were feelings Chrollo was unaccustomed to, and the notion was strange. Granted, he felt something akin to it for what his decision had caused Kurapika and all the pain his lover suffered as a result, but this newfound sensation was something unlike any other.  
  
  
Knowing that so many had died at the fangs of those beasts was _enough_ to invoke a once unlit fire within.  
  
  
The sound of Kurapika’s voice and the feel of those fingers tightening around his own brought Chrollo from his reverie and his gaze turned towards the younger man who stood beside him.  
  
  
“Yes it is,” he whispered and turned to face the blond, hand raising to bring their twined fingers to his lips, “but as horrific as it may seem, don’t allow it to overtake you, Kurapika. You are stronger than this. Trust me when I say these beasts will be made to pay for what they have done.” Chrollo professed further and kissed Kurapika’s fingers tenderly, hoping to comfort his lover in any way possible.  
  
  
He could see it, the tribulation that threatened to resurface, the echoes of the past simmering behind those beautiful blue eyes and it was enough to tug at Chrollo’s heart.  
  
  
Seeing Kurapika like this was something the older man hated. More so the grief that he was sure his lover still felt despite the recent changes that occurred between them. Chrollo hoped one day to abolish that from Kurapika’s life as he _deserved_ so much more.  
  
  
For Kurapika however, it was much more _difficult._ _  
_  
  
Seeing so many casualties only brought about the painful reminder of the last time he had to endure a scene like this. The very realization that history was repeating itself, and what transpired so long was coming back to haunt him only invoked his despair. When he looked out over Mirie and the bodies that lined it as blood ran through the streets, he saw his people, his _brethren_ all over again. It was like his past refused to stop plaguing him no matter how hard he tried to banish it from his life.  
  
  
Kurapika breathed in slowly as he felt his hand being raised and the sensation of warm lips over his fingers. Chrollo’s eyes locked with his own and he could see the worry behind them.  
  
  
As hard it was in letting go of the fact that the man before him was the reason he endured so much, the compassion Kurapika felt in his lover’s own aura was enough to ease his growing apprehension. Many times before, he needed to remind himself that letting himself lapse now would only successfully undo everything he and Chrollo had worked so hard to achieve.  
  
  
“It’s hard,” the Kurta responded, and he exhaled as those lips touched each of his fingers, “as I know that so many died senselessly just like my clan. It only shows how quickly the innocent become victims.” Pausing, Kurapika allowed himself to gravitate closer to Chrollo, hoping that his words didn’t affect the older man, “However, you are right, and I also intend to see these creatures are dealt with as a result.” He could see the questioning look in his lover’s eyes and before the leader of the Spiders could respond, Kurapika continued, “Although this brings back memories of what happened seven years ago, it doesn’t change the fact that I love you.”  
  
  
Maybe Chrollo wished not to reopen old wounds, and Kurapika couldn’t deny he felt the same way. Even if it was hard not to see the comparison from his past to what he was now seeing in Mirie.  
  
  
However, when Kurapika felt an arm wind around his back as it drew him almost flush against Chrollo did his fear of possibly offending the older man evaporate _instantly._ _  
_

  
“I don’t blame you for seeing the similarities. There is no denying that I too, see them myself. It is something else that reminds me of why I hate what I have done to you.” A faint smile crossed his lips, and Chrollo leaned down to kiss the top of the blond’s head, “But as I’ve told you before, I do not wish to see what we have damaged in any way as I hold a strong desire to preserve the trust and feelings we share.”  
  
  
Removing his arm from the Kurta’s waist, he allowed the tips of his fingers to sweep a few strands away from Kurapika’s visage. Chrollo hoped that his words were enough for his partner regardless of how the younger man viewed him. One thing Chrollo wanted Kurapika to know was them being together made him feel human. Made him feel _whole._

  
Maybe he was a monster. Perhaps he was no different than those beasts they faced, but he was _far_ from incapable of feeling, and the longer he remained around Kurapika, the closer they became. Which in turn, only invoked changes in Chrollo that he was unable to ignore.  
  
  
Even if at first he was reluctant about the idea, now, he openly _accepted_ it.  
  
  
Gently, Kurapika leaned into the touches, always taken with how Chrollo made him feel, “I know.” He responded quietly, and once again, sensed no deception in the older man’s words, “For I want the same thing.” Raising his head, he looked into those lively gray eyes, “I want us to survive this, to continue on living and see where life takes us.” His unoccupied hand came to brush against Chrollo’s cheek before letting his arm come back to his side, the reality of their situation still woefully apparent.  
  
  
Chrollo nodded as the younger man’s hand swept over his cheek before falling away, “I’m glad you feel the same way.” He responded as the words his lover spoke sunk deep into his thoughts, and vowed that should they make it through this he would continue doing whatever was necessary to make it up to Kurapika. For now, they needed to get out of Mirie.  
  
  
As they separated, Kurapika breathed in deeply, the sulfur that hung in the air made his lungs burn, and he could feel himself slightly recoil in disgust. It was a pungent odor he remembered that seemed to surround those beasts, and he could tell there were more of them out there.  
  
  
Whatever they were, it was nothing formally documented.  
  
  
There was also the aspect of those voices. It was mocking, demonic, like a presence that burned inside Kurapika's head. He could still hear them and their belligerent, hateful calls. Humans for what the blond could tell, those creatures seemed to loathe the most.  
  
  
However, there was something more, something underlying. It was like a deep-seated hatred, and it wasn't just the end of life they sought. No. He had seen that maligned look before, and it was the very same which spoke of the desire to conquer.  
  
  
Kurapika remembered what the creature said to him just before Chrollo dispatched it - they would win and humanity would submit. The clarity of it rang like melodious chimes on the wind, and the only thing that came to mind was _enslavement._ Their entire purpose was to assimilate and pull any given species into their servitude. If that indeed was the reason behind the attack, it made everything so much clearer.  
  
  
Balling his left hand into a fist, the Kurta curled it tightly in disgust as the full weight of what they faced came crashing down like a torrential storm. The situation only became more dire, leaving them with little options.  
  
  
"Chrollo..." He whispered, voice filled with urgency. Kurapika knew what was being entailed - there was no way either of them could become lax at a time like this. Growing too complacent meant certain death. But there was more to the problem then either of them realized as it had become a complex situation that required delicate and intricate planning, "I don't think these creatures are here to solely kill..."  
  
  
Hearing Kurapika's suspicions drew Chrollo’s attention instantly as not only was he concerned about the beasts running rampant through the city and killing at will, but he was also _fascinated._ Having witnessed something that was not only intelligent but held great tactical advantage and skill made the older man interested.  
  
  
Still, one thing Chrollo hadn’t forgotten was the necessity to vacate Mirie. At the current, they were in no position for combat, and any encounters with the beasts would only continue to leave them at a severe disadvantage.  
  
  
Perhaps he and Kurapika were used to brushes with death, but he wasn’t quite ready to die. _Not yet._ Especially after realizing there was so much more he wanted to experience in life with Kurapika.  
  
  
However, something in his lover’s words invoked his own catechism. The creatures didn’t seem to have any order aside from the desire to kill, so the thought of an ulterior motive struck Chrollo as strange. Then again, they both knew _little_ about these beasts.  
  
  
The older man had noticed Kurapika’s other hand had clutched into a white-knuckled fist, “Is there any reason you believe this?” Chrollo questioned, the obvious skepticism hinting the edges of his voice, “Because the way I see it, these beasts only seem bloodthirsty and murderous. Considering the amount of necrosis they have left in their wake.”  
  
  
For a moment Kurapika looked contemplative as he considered the older man’s words, the remembrance of the creature’s voice invading his thoughts had resurfaced and caused his eyes to flare scarlet, "It is something that beast said to me..." He bit his words off with vitriol and dispatched the memory from plaguing his already fragile mind, "while we were cooped up in that building. It mentioned how we humans had no chance, that we would submit and they would win over us. Honestly, that phasing has me concerned, and I think for good reasons too."  
  
   
So the beasts had an agenda? Even then it was hard to contemplate much less process that something like that was even feasible. Regardless, it wasn’t something Chrollo completely dismissed. Apparently, his lover had heard the creatures as well. “I thought it was just me, but I heard whispering during our initial battle with them.”

  
Kurapika’s eyes nearly widened at the affirmation as they returned to their usual hue, “So, you heard them too?” At least he wasn’t the only one. The thought of that beast pervading his head caused the blond to grunt in distress.  
  
  
“I did, but I thought it was just my imagination. Yet after everything else that has occurred, I can’t say it’s a mere anomaly.” Chrollo commented as he was just surprised as Kurapika.  
  
  
“Agreed. However, it wasn't through normal speech as the creature’s voice seemed to echo in my head. I cannot quite explain it, but I think it's something called telepathy. It’s nothing I have ever encountered before." Kurapika had recalled the few different types of magical beasts that he and his friends came across during the Hunter Exam, but nothing amounted to this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the blond wondered if the Hunter Association was aware of it.  
  
  
He glanced out at the blood-soaked streets once more - they would have to get moving. In the distance, he heard the sound of howls and Kurapika cringed at its invocation.  
  
  
Chrollo watched his lover’s reaction, and without hesitation, the palm of his other hand came to cup Kurapika’s cheek while the other only tightened around his lover’s own, “At first, I had thought the beasts were communicating with me normally until I realized the sound of their voices were penetrating my mind. To say the least, I was caught off-guard by it, but you didn’t experience it alone, Kurapika.” He paused a moment, thumb stroking over the Kurta’s lips, “Still, I won’t let them hurt you. Whatever it is they are planning, we will stop them.” Once again, the thought of anyone or anything harming Kurapika sparked Chrollo’s ire.  
  
  
He knew it was _imperative_ at this point for them to escape the city.  
  
  
“I believe you.” The blond whispered, his eyes closing briefly as that warm palm came against his cheek while the pad of Chrollo’s thumb dusted over the softness of his lips.  
  
  
The older man smiled, but it quickly changed as he felt droplets begin hitting his skin, a gentle rain soon expanding over the city, “We really should get moving. Staying here any longer puts us in more danger.” Chrollo commented, voice serious, “Getting out of the city should be our next priority.”  
  
  
Regardless of the outcome, Kurapika couldn’t deny the inevitable - staying would only bode ill for them. Those creatures were out there stalking them, and they were vulnerable out in the open. He could feel the cold droplets touching what exposed skin there was through his torn clothing and Kurapika sighed heavily. At least the rain would mask their scents.  
  
  
"We have to take care. Keeping our guard up won't be enough. These creatures are also coordinated and well diverse. I believe they understand humans. If we are not careful, we could end up meeting the same fate." The younger man urged, foreshadowing everything had just intoned and hoped Chrollo understood. Brute force _wasn't_ going to win them this fight alone.  
  
  
Faster the rain came down as it turned into a gentle deluge and Chrollo groaned. He felt Kurapika’s grip on his hand tighten, “That is something I had been suspicious of since learning of their ability to speak. But there is also this heavy presence hanging in the air.”  
  
  
Kurapika felt it too. The same thing Chrollo spoke of. There was a _thickness_ which seemed to dampen the senses, but also make the air hard to breathe. Whatever kind of evil these creatures were, it left behind a pestilence that only seemed to weaken them the longer they stayed around it.  
  
  
Looking over the scene once more, he allowed himself to silently mourn the loss of so many that lined the streets. It appeared they were the only survivors, yet there was still the chance of them becoming a part of the death toll if they didn’t leave Mirie and soon.  
  
  
Fighting back the tears, Kurapika struggled to retain a grip on his waning composure, and he looked away from the decimation in front of him.  
  
  
There really wasn’t _anything_ they could do.  
  
  
The sensation of eyes on him suddenly jolted his awareness, and the blond shifted his gaze warily around them, “We really should go.” Kurapika whispered as he started to feel uneasy, "There is nothing more to do here. Besides... I have this nagging feeling of being watched. Being attacked out here in the open, Chrollo we are highly vulnerable, and neither of us are in the best state as is."  
  
  
Of course, Kurapika wasn’t wrong. Chrollo's own intuition told him something _wasn’t right_ as he could sense the weight of stares upon him as well. More than likely those creatures were nearby, hidden in the shadows. _Lurking, watching and waiting._ Being out in the open left them highly susceptible and prone to attack.  
  
  
“Let’s move,” Chrollo responded and wasted no time in leading Kurapika through the streets, the younger man shadowing his every step almost meticulously.  
  
  
As time pressed on, it seemed like hours they had traversed the ruined streets of Mirie as the rubble and debris from destroyed buildings, overturned cars, and mangled street lights blocked many of the main roads in and out of the city.  
  
  
Several times they had to take longer routes through back roads, alleys and narrow passageways that appeared to be drawing them further inward than toward the outer limits. Each moment drove Kurapika more into despair, the fear of becoming trapped within Mirie another night with those beasts became all too real.  
  
  
Gradually the sun descended lower on the horizon as its light started to wan. Kurapika could easily tell they were no closer to exiting the city than when they started. Soon, the night would take over, and they would be left once again to the mercy of those vicious, sinful beasts. He could sense Chrollo’s own growing apprehension as their situation was becoming _grim._ _  
_  
  
“It’s going to be dusk soon, and we are still far from reaching the city limits. Unfortunately,” Chrollo paused in his stride, eyes turning to the sky, “we should seek shelter. Once darkness falls, the creatures have the advantage.” The rain had long since picked up. Fat drops of water started falling toward the earth at a faster rate, soaking through Chrollo's clothes except for his coat. Luckily for him, it was waterproof.  
  
  
Kurapika heaved a breath - if their situation couldn’t get any worse now they were looking at spending another night in a city filled with beasts seeking their demise. Not that he wasn’t used to people trying to kill him as it was something he had continuously been faced with since the loss of his clan. But this was different. These creatures haunted him, _plagued_ him. The blond could still hear that maniacal voice inside his mind.  
  
  
Even as the unforgiving deluge crashed down upon them, his clothes now clinging to his skin, Kurapika couldn’t help but feel as if the Gods, or maybe even fate herself was intentionally trying to make life harder for him. It had been one thing after another since their arrival in Mirie.  
  
  
Whatever these creatures were - which he intended to find out their origins regardless if the Hunters Association got involved or not - they were definitely not something native to any continent he was aware of, much less visited. But first, they had to escape from the city with their hides intact.  
  
  
He definitely wasn’t _enthralled_ at the result, and his anxiety grew while the feeling of being watched only intensified. The clouds darkened in the sky above as the howls which emanated around them simply accented their melancholy. Kurapika felt his skin _crawl._  
  
  
“The thought of another night here only makes me more unsettled, but if your suspicions are correct, then these beasts will use the darkness to ambush us,” Kurapika spoke, his voice shaky as he was more then just rattled.  
  
  
Keeping his nerves in check while retaining a hold on his mental fortitude became _harder_ with each passing moment they remained in a place that was more like a death trap then not.  
  
  
Cold penetrated his skin as the rain droned on, his steps remaining in perfect emulation to Chrollo’s own as his lover kept leading them through the battered and ravished streets. Eventually, they found themselves in the more impoverished part of Mirie as the sun slipped further down, the colors of reds and oranges painting the sky beneath the thick, menacing clouds.  
  
  
Finally, Chrollo stopped before what appeared to be the remnants of an old missionary building, its structure was rotting away with time.  
  
  
Silently they slipped past its inert doors, the hinges creaking in mournful canticle as they entered a rather large and conical room. Several other doors lined the parameter, branching off from the section they were in, "We shouldn't stay in this area." Kurapika intoned, eyes trying to adjust to the dimness, nerves still on edge as he noticed their possible vulnerability.  
  
  
Slowly, he expanded his Nen field, attempting to form a barrier between them and what lay ahead, warding themselves from anything that may have been lurking just beyond. Though his mind continued to race as every emotion coursed through him. Deep down he still had a sense of foreboding - it didn't feel right. _At all._ _  
_  
  
Glancing back, Chrollo took into account the caution that Kurapika was exhibiting, noticing that the younger man had looked genuinely perturbed. Considering how open the room was, they were definitely not in the safest of places to bunker down for the night. His grey eyes gradually adjusted to the faint light inside the room and Chrollo realized there were other doors along the back.  
  
  
“Agreed. It’s too open. This way. We would be better off in a smaller room.” He commented and began heading towards one of the doors off to the right, feeling it was best they stayed away from any place where the beasts may be able to sense them or trail their scent.  
  
  
Without hesitating, Kurapika followed, his eyes narrowing while he took in their barely visible surroundings as they approached a door in the far back.  
  
  
Another screech of rusty hinges rang through the area, the noise making the silence appear mournful. Chrollo gazed back at him, and he silently followed as they entered into smaller, much more enclosed antechamber. Once inside, his lover proceeded to secure the doors behind them, sealing them in.  
  
  
It was dank and harbored the scent of musk and inactivity. A single window resided in the back, partially covered by boards in haste, allowing very little light to filter in. Off in a corner isolated from the rest of the room was a lone chair, the blond sinking onto its old surface and sighing heavily in exasperation. "This should work, for now."  
  
  
Slipping past him, Chrollo proceeded towards the window and perched himself upon the sill, eyes instantly concentrating on the streets below. For the time being, they were safe, or about as safe as they could be while in a city full of dangerous, bloodthirsty beasts. He watched as the last rays of light faded into the ashen, inky colors of the night as the sun had fallen entirely behind the horizon.  
  
  
“We will remain here until dawn,” the older man spoke, disrupting the lull about the small room, noticing his lover’s disturbed state from the corner of his eye, “until then, you should rest.”  
  
  
Although he couldn't shake the portent feeling of something _imminent,_ Kurapika tried to relax his tired and weary body as his slender hands came to rest within his lap, digits betwixt one another, "We still need to devise a plan, Chrollo. On top of analyzing our current situation. For as it stands, we are still at a severe disadvantage." From the corner of his eye, he could see his lover reclining against the sill of the window, eyes focused outward through the slats, obviously surveying the motions outside. The blond was glad he could not envision the misery below; he had enough heartache for one day, "Also come morning I suggest we get the rest of the way out of the city. Remaining here could prove detrimental."  
  
  
Thinking back over previous events, he couldn't help but falter to those harrowing words the beast spoke. There was just so much weight and merit to them that he couldn't exactly let it go _._ The words _incessantly_ replayed over and over as he tried to figure out exactly what it meant.  
  
  
A stillness fell around the room while the Kurta recessed to his thoughts though Chrollo had kept watch on the events outside as the twilight bled into complete darkness. Shadows began creeping once more into the devoid streets from their hiding spots and brought with it an ominous atmosphere.  
  
  
Rancorous howls and baleful cries soon rose in a symphony all around the city, the calls a profession of a thirst for blood as their voices whispered along the wind in a sinful litany. Even as they prowled through the area looking for survivors, Chrollo couldn’t help but feel himself remain _constantly_ on edge. His eyes were trained to watch for every little movement as insurmountable bodies were flowing en masse, several passing close to the building they were taking refuge in.  
  
  
Instinctively, he leaned back as a few pairs of red eyes flashed by the window he was at, making sure he wasn’t seen. Once he was confident the beasts had meandered on, he turned his attention from the scene below to that of Kurapika’s form.  
  
  
“I am very well aware of that fact, love.” He responded, head turning so he could look at the blond fully. “Our main priority is getting out of Mirie. Once we are safely away from here, it is then we should regroup and think of a strategy to best handle this. Since we have little knowledge of our enemy, making a frontal attack now would be ill-advised.”  
  
  
Even amid the dim light in the room, Kurapika looked beautiful. Still, he couldn’t help but notice the distress written all over that immaculate face. He had never remembered seeing the younger man so rattled, but Kurapika was always one for having a strong resolve and nerves of steel. To view the Kurta like this, it was _disquieting._ _  
_  
  
They definitely needed to get out of Mirie. Remaining for much longer would prove to have _drastic_ consequences.  
  
  
“Then we must reach a place of safety. There is no way of telling if they have spread past the city’s limits. However,” Kurapika breathed. He tried to focus, the chill seeping through his clothing and into his skin, causing him to tremble, “I know of a place we can lay low in, but it's not exactly close. I often retreated there during my Nen training when I wanted some solitude." The blond added, remembering the location he had chosen so long ago when he just needed to get away.  
  
  
Few people knew of its existence, which Kurapika had concluded would offer them sanctuary and give them time to rest while devising their next course of action. Again he shivered, feeling the dampness permeating his wary body and the blond could only _hope_ they would place Mirie to their backs before the next day would end.  
  
  
Realizing his lover had continued shivering, he glanced towards the empty spot beside him before gesturing for the younger man to join him, “Come,” Chrollo whispered, knowing Kurapika needed warmth. Which pleased him when the blond didn’t hesitate to accept the blatant invitation and in the next moment, Kurapika was positioned next to him on that same rickety chair he had been using since they arrived in the small room. Removing his coat, Chrollo once again, draped it over the Kurta’s shoulders. “Tell me more about this place of yours,” he continued once satisfied, head tilting slightly angular, “how long do you think it will take for us to reach it?”  
  
  
Kurapika sighed as Chrollo’s warmth seeped against his skin, but his attention diverted towards the older man when he felt something encompass his shoulders and realized that his lover had given him that leather coat once again. He slid his arms through the sleeves in haste, feeling the softness and comfort it provided. Shortly after that, he noticed the cold had begun to diminish.  
  
  
There was something about it younger man could not explain, but whenever he wore Chrollo’s coat, it seemed to offer him a soothing sensation. Even though he failed to admit, Kurapika _enjoyed_ wearing it.  
  
  
The softness of the fur surrounding the collar brushed against his nose and cheek, causing his body to relax. At least for the time being, he would attempt to regain his lost strength.  
  
  
After a few moments of settling his restless mind, Kurapika came to the conclusion that allowing himself to lose any form of control during a time of crisis would only spell disaster for him and possibly for Chrollo. He needed to hold it together if he was to survive. If _they_ were to survive.  
  
  
“Pertaining we make it to the gates by noon tomorrow, we should be able to reach my safe haven by nightfall. I will feel better once we are out of the city.” The sooner, the better he thought. If they remained any longer, and regardless of his attempt to stave off the temptation to give in, Kurapika felt he may _crack_ beneath the pressure.  
  
  
The atmosphere that had descended around Mirie was taxing, draining, and he had realized it was becoming a struggle to maintain his energy and vitality.  
  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed over Chrollo’s countenance; the motivation to get out as quickly as possible became prevalent, “Then we will leave here at dawn and take the shortest path we can towards the western gate where we entered a few days prior. In the meantime, I did suggest that you should rest. You will need your strength for the upcoming day ahead.” Reaching over, he gently brushed his fingers over the blond’s cheek, hoping the gesture would be enough to coax Kurapika into relaxing further as he had noticed his lover’s muscles were still tense.  
  
  
Leaning into the touch, Kurapika closed his eyes as Chrollo’s fingers swept over his delicate skin. Taking a moment to relish in the tender sensation, the blond let a breath softly pass his parted lips, “I cannot argue with you there,” He relented while he tried to position himself as comfortably as possible while remaining seated upon the old chair, “as I am tired. I assume you will keep watch then?”  
  
  
When Kurapika had settled, and he was confident the younger man would attempt to rest, Chrollo returned his attention back towards the window and the beasts that continued to pace around outside, “Of course. I had planned on it. I will wake you when it is your turn.” He concluded, voice low, yet firm.  
  
  
Taking it as a sign that his lover was not one to contend with, he leaned back and closed his eyes once more, allowing himself to falter into a fitful slumber.  
  
  
Hours passed as the echo of howls continued to reverberate around the entire city, the beasts appearing to have settled into an uproar as Chrollo had started to suspect that they were searching for both he and Kurapika.  
  
  
Several times groups of beasts had swept past their building, a few times, right in front of the window he sat perched upon, but neither instance did any of the creatures notice him. He maintained his _En_ field, hoping to be alerted well in advance should any of those things attempt to launch a surprise attack, but each time they passed through the range of his Nen, he never felt any of their presences. Which was _odd,_ to say the least.  
  
  
How these creatures were able to conceal their energy from them had greatly interested Chrollo. There wasn't a thing alive he was aware of that was able to hide their presence unless they were skilled Nen users. And even then, it took someone who had a relatively good grasp of _In_ for them to stay hidden to others who were masters in the art. It _baffled_ Chrollo as he couldn't quite understand how it was even remotely possible, unless -  
  
  
And then another thought had crossed his mind; were these creatures possibly able to use Nen, themselves?  
  
  
The idea didn’t seem too far fetched, as they were able to keep themselves from being sensed by their aura. Also with how formidable they were and the fact that he and Kurapika’s own skills had ultimately paled in comparison to the raw power these beasts held, it only served to further that impression.  
  
  
With that knowledge in mind, Chrollo vowed to find ou _t exactly_ what made these creatures tick, for they were too unique and resourceful to let go of.  
  
  
During his ruminative thoughts, he had realized several hours had passed, and it was time for Kurapika’s watch. Leaning over, he proceeded to wake the younger man up when something had caught his attention. Instantly he had noticed it had gone silent, _too silent._ It was an eerie quiet that he quickly noticed, and as he turned back towards the window to check the streets, he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him. The look was _menacing,_ and it was then Chrollo understood the unfortunate circumstance of their situation.  
  
  
_They had been detected._ _  
_  
  
A loud banging came from the door behind them, and Kurapika instantly jolted awake, the blond’s eyes landing on Chrollo. “What is going on?” He questioned in alarm, hackles rising immediately.  
  
  
“We are no longer safe.” Chrollo quickly responded as he rose from the sill, “Those creatures know we are here. If we stay, they will be able to take us out easily.”  
  
  
Scarlet bled over cerulean, and Kurapika stood erect, the chains on his hand ringing in anticipation, “How are we to get out of here if they are on the other side trying to get in? At the moment it seems like they have us trapped!” The blond hissed and positioned himself into a fighting stance, ready for those creatures should they manage to get past the door.  
  
  
“Unfortunately,” Chrollo uttered as he summoned Skill Hunter, this time his Indoor Fish materialized once more,  “there is no other way out. We are going to have to fight our way through.”  
  
  
Such a pain, _and yet,_ Kurapika was prepared for the fight of his life. After what happened last time, he would be damned if he would allow those bastards to get the best of him again.  
  
  
The banging continued as the beasts tossed their bodies relentlessly at the sealed door, the force causing it to lose its integrity slowly, making the structure weak. Kurapika could see that every time they connected with the door, it was slowly breaking away. Soon, he was able to see patches of somber pelt through the cracks the monsters had made, foretelling that it wouldn’t be much longer before they would break completely through.  
  
  
“Be ready,” He heard Chrollo speak again, and as the words left his lover’s lips, the frame crumbled. The breach allowed large, snarling beasts to stalk into the room, deadly incisors flashing threateningly.  
  
  
Before Kurapika could react, one of the ghostly fish lunged forward, attacking the beast closest to him before pinning it to the wall, the thing wasting no time consuming the creature’s flesh.  
  
  
Thrusting his right hand outward, one of his chains darted for the next beast as it began to enter the room and curled around its legs before flinging it up against the ceiling. It whimpered in pain from the impact and crashed to the floor in a heap, those horrific eyes becoming lifeless.  
  
  
Two more slid in behind the last and Chrollo wasted no time dispatching them with his Benz Knife, the miserable creatures dying as they fell from his grasp. “Let’s go. Once we exit this room and return to the streets, my Indoor Fish won’t be able to stay in physical form. They need a closed space to remain sustained.”  
  
  
Nodding, the blond fell in step behind him, ready to get the hell out of the death trap they were in, “Lead the way.”  
  
  
When they entered the streets again, Kurapika could see hundreds of obsidian hued bodies, red eyes flaming with _insatiable_ desire, their snarls a warning that made his own body tremble. Chrollo bolted across the main thoroughfare, and Kurapika shot after him, winding recklessly through the horde of ferocious, unbridled beasts, their jaws snapping at his heels as he sailed past.  
  
  
Whispers began to rise in a clamor, and the blond could hear their voices amid the din and the pounding of his heart in his ears.  
  
  
They raced through winding streets and alleyways for what felt like hours, weaving around fallen carts, husks of cars and litter that was scattered about. Kurapika's lungs burned, body straining from the constant exertion as they attempted to distance themselves from the beasts that seemed to pursue them _relentlessly._ The rain had slowly begun to let up into a gentle drizzle as the night progressed on, Kurapika’s muscles aching from the stress.  
  
  
“We don’t seem to be losing them!” Kurapika called over the collection of snarling that resonated from behind him, the hum of voices still threatening to penetrate his mind once again.  
  
  
Chrollo grunted, the reality of their situation sinking in. He had been confident they would have been able to elude the beasts. Now, it couldn’t have been _further_ from the truth. Considering the magnitude of what they were dealing with, it had invoked a sudden thought to come to mind. The older man recollected that he had not once seen any of the creatures off the ground. Could it possible they were unable to climb?  
  
  
Looking back over at his shoulder, he could tell Kurapika was tiring as well and raised his voice to be heard over the growing babel, “We need to go up!” Height. _They needed height._ If he were right, getting off the streets and onto higher ground would give them the vantage point they needed and put space between them and the growing pack of beasts.  
  
  
Rounding the next side street, Chrollo ducked into the nearby alley, using the close proximity of the walls to bound upward. In one swift movement, he pushed himself off the stone closest to the top and landed on the roof of the next building. The older man then peered over the rim to ensure Kurapika was following him.  
  
  
In the next moment, the blond landed on the roof beside him, expression looking haggard, “Damnit Chrollo. Did you take into account that the walls would still be wet from the rain? I almost lost my footing on the way up.” Kurapika grumbled as he stepped off the ledge, the rise of disgruntled snarls and growls announced the creatures were frustrated their quarry had eluded them.  
  
  
The older man smirked, eyes watching his lover intently, “Sorry about that,” Chrollo commented, watching the flow of shaggy bodies as they paced below, “But it was a snap decision that seems to have worked.”  
  
  
“Still could have given more warning than you did.” He snorted, voice sharper than he intended. “At least we can stop running.” Turning away from the edge, the Kurta strode towards the center of the roof as he looked out over the city, “So,” Kurapika gazed back over his shoulder, blue eyes illuminated within the darkness, “what should we do now?”  
  
  
Mimicking the younger man’s movement, Chrollo came astride Kurapika, his own attention turned towards the cityscape, observing the layout from their vantage point, “Well, for one, we can practically see the entirety of Mirie from here. Perhaps we can find the shortest route to the western exit. And two,” another beat of growls emanated around them, the tone more low and guttural than it was prior before fading, “there is a chance we can lose those things if we utilize the rooftops to travel for as long as we are able.”  
  
  
Kurapika inhaled slowly as he mentally tried to bring his breathing back into sync. Even as the howls dissipated once again, he had to admit that Chrollo was right about that. It appeared the creatures were incapable of accessing high places, which allowed them the ability to move about freely. At least, until they were forced back onto the ground once again.  
  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Kurapika was able to see the faint outline of the exit in the west, and judging from its distance, they wouldn’t be able to use the rooftops to travel the entire way.  
  
  
“I can see the exit from here, but at some point, we will have to return to the ground. Hopefully, we can lose those damn creatures before then.” Kurapika groused, the ache in his arms and legs from the strain and wounds he suffered were beginning to get to him.  
  
  
Turning his head to look in the direction Kurapika was facing, Chrollo too noticed the gate he remembered they had come through upon entering Mirie a few days ago, “Then we shall head in that direction. Once we are able to establish which roadways lead towards the exit point will be the time we return to the ground. For now,” he turned fully, eyes now landing entirely on Kurapika’s own, “we need to remain as quiet as possible. Stay close as we advance. Limiting the number of noises we make should help us in losing them. At least we are upwind, so they won’t be able to pick up our scents.”  
  
  
Kurapika nodded upon hearing his lover’s words, the idealism of putting as much distance between them and those creatures was enough for him to accept Chrollo’s judgment. He had long since placed faith in the older man’s skill and gut intuition. Now was _no_ exception. “Alright.” The Kurta intoned, and he flexed, mentally and physically preparing himself to reach the final stretch and out of the city altogether. “Let’s go then.”  
  
  
Without another word, Chrollo darted forward, leaping to the adjacent building, Kurapika following behind him without hesitation.  
  
  
They continued on, using the shadows to conceal themselves as they moved fluidly, the night air holding an unearthly feel. Eventually, they came upon a massive square that stretched upon the expanse of the city’s western quadrant. Stopping on the top of a large warehouse, Chrollo surveyed the area below, noting that they had lost the creatures while they were on the rooftops. “It’s clear.” He uttered in a low tone as Kurapika came up beside him. “The road leading toward the western gate should be on the other side of this city square.”  
  
  
Peering over the rim of the massive building, Kurapika confirmed that none of the beasts had managed to pursue them, the area below filled with vestiges from Mirie’s inhabitants due to the onslaught. The blond watched as the older man used the metal stairwell on the building's side to reach the ground, and came to a stop once he reached the bottom.  
  
  
Following his lover’s example, Kurapika descended the metal case behind him and landed on the hard stone with a thud.  
  
  
He inched forward, as he slowly poked his head from around the corner of the alleyway, the drizzle hadn’t stopped its relentless flow, crystalline droplets continuing to soak the ground around him and into this aruluent locks. It plastered the silken strands to his visage. Though, Kurapika had realized the coat he wore appeared to repel water, which helped to keep his body mostly dry.  
  
  
Intently, the Kurta listened, and he heard the distant calling from the creatures along the wind, their undulating calls only hampering the blond's full ability to focus, his eyes _desperately_ searching the promenade. Kurapika watched, and waited, sight honed on the area before him and for any signs of movement. After a few moments of eerie stillness, he believed that nothing was shifting about.  
  
  
“So far, nothing,” Kurapika whispered, turning back to briefly face Chrollo. “It looks safe to advance.”  
  
  
Coming up behind the younger man, Chrollo looked out over the expanse before them. The scene was no less grizzly then what they had witnessed throughout the rest of Mirie, “If we pass through here and into that alleyway,” he pointed, the entrance hazy in the darkness, “that should lead back to the main road which then leads out of the city.”  
  
  
Knowing they were so close to their goal, Kurapika began to creep from the shadows and into the main square. The coat flourished around him as he moved, and caused the Kurta to meld into the darkness around him, masking his presence while it kept him under the covert of obscurity. Behind him, Kurapika was able to catch the faint footfalls of his lover as Chrollo trailed closely behind.  
  
  
When they reached the center, something caught the Kurapika's attention, and suddenly, the echo of nearby hisses reached his ears.  
  
  
As he turned to look at the origin of the sounds, he caught the sight of sallow figures dotting the landscape just mere feet away as they skulked along the still blood soaked stone. The beasts ambled about but seemed to be searching. Kurapika narrowed his eyes, momentarily stilling while attempting to remain downwind and concealed.  
  
  
Although be creatures sniffed the air relentlessly, it appeared none of them had picked up on either of their scents, allowing the blond to finally expel the breath he held, "Let's move before they notice us." With grace and agility, the Kurta wove around a few upturned benches before managing to reach the alleyway they needed traverse and _quickly_ ducked into the entrance.  
  
  
Keeping pace with his lover, Chrollo silently commended Kurapika’s skills and stealth while maintaining pursuit at his heels. He watched the aimless creatures that prowled about as he passed, reaching the alleyway and joining the younger man just within its entryway. “I say we definitely shouldn’t linger about lest they learn of our presence.” Chrollo intoned, _urgency_ in his voice.  
  
  
“Agreed.” Kurapika couldn’t have been any more enthusiastic, the compulsion to put as much distance between them and those beasts reigned strong, “As I definitely don’t relish another battle with those monsters.” The memory of his fight against that wicked, disgusting beast still weighed heavily in his mind, and for that, he just wanted to be as far from Mirie as possible.  
  
  
Resisting any further reason to hesitate, Kurapika resumed his trek, the sound of footfalls resounding in his ears as he and Chrollo slipped through the muffled alleyway, the minutes feeling like they were ticking towards an eternity before a faint glow came into view. “I think I see the end.” He spoke, pushing incrementally towards the light he saw.  
  
  
Stepping forward, Kurapika found himself back on the main road and recognized the hollow opening of the city’s entrance only several kilometers away.  
  
  
Emerging beside him, the older man came to a full stop, “Looks like we’ve made it.” He vocalized as he turned his focus to Kurapika, “Just a little further and we can put this place behind us.”  
  
  
Feeling exactly the same, Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief as the tension he had been dealing with for so long was taking its toll on him. “Well, then, let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
  
As the words left his mouth, a low growl snapped Kurapika from his brief reprieve only to see to see a hellish form careening past him as the large mass suddenly leapt at Chrollo, knocking the older man to the ground with brute force. Raising his arms up defensively, Chrollo struggled against the beast as it had ambushed him, those concave fangs sinking effortlessly into his flesh.  
  
  
Quickly, he focused his aura, using _Ko_ to add strength and enhance his forearms before the creature could shatter the bones within. Chrollo grunted as he forced back against the beast, using the momentum to push its snapping jowls away and give the older man enough time to retrieve his Benz knife. In one swift motion, he turned the blade inward and thrust it into the side of the creature’s neck.  
  
  
Chrollo watched as the creature went limp, its eyes becoming lifeless.  
  
  
Throwing the body off of him, Chrollo rose off the ground, preparing for another attack when something shifted just off to his right.  
  
  
His lover had come up beside him, _shock_ contorting his expression.  
  
  
Instantly, Kurapika breathed in sharply as he watched Chrollo dispatch the creature that had snuck up on them only to realize another shape was advancing right behind the last one. Hissing beneath his breath, the blond snapped, his body shifting quickly in place as he raised his right arm, and an unfathomable length of silver chain surged forth.  
  
  
Its surface gleamed as it lashed out like a viper and seized the beast, coiling deftly around its massive body, cinching instantly.  
  
  
Blue faded into scarlet as they flared, burning ignominy rising from their brilliant depths. Kurapika ground his teeth as he jerked his right hand backward ruthlessly, causing the chain from his ring finger to go forcefully taut then constrict, the chain soon splintering the creature with a grotesque sound as it easily sliced through its melanoid pelt.

  
  
Radiant silver soon became corroded in crimson as sections of the body fell around them in a sickening spray, leaving behind a macabre scene. The blond panted heavily before his legs gave out and he collided with the paving beneath him, trying to process everything that just happened.  
  
  
It was _unbelievable._ How long had those creatures been trailing them?  
  
  
He barely registered as Chrollo came up beside him, the thought of something happening again as so many horrific memories came to mind only _hampered_ him, leaving Kurapika taxed.  
  
  
“Everything is okay now.” His lover’s voice called softly to him, though he refused to look at Chrollo. Kurapika wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. They were _so_ close, so fucking close to being out of Mirie and right before they could leave, the beasts had caught up to them, nearly killing them in the process.  
  
  
“I just want to be gone from here.” He choked, voice filled with weariness. “This place is starting to get to me.”  
  
  
Placing one of his hands on Kurapika’s shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze, hating to see his lover like this. Every time the younger man doubted himself, it pained Chrollo because he knew the blond was _stronger_ than this, “Kurapika,” he called softly, and this time he allowed his fingers to brush over that soft cheek, “you are stronger than this. I know you are. If you give in now, if you allow yourself to falter, then you will be failing not only everyone around you but yourself as well.” Brushing a few strands away from his face, Chrollo exposed Kurapika’s eyes before slipping beneath the Kurta’s chin, raising his head up, “Look at me.”  
  
  
He trembled despite the comforting touch as those fingers pressed gently against his skin through the clothes he wore. Every part of him was wracked, his mind tired, body worn. Even his _strength_ was betraying him. No matter how many times Kurapika was reminded that Chrollo held faith in him, each time he slipped, it only made the younger man continue to lose trust in _himself._ Remaining strong wasn’t easy, but he did so for Chrollo’s sake, as well as his own.  
  
  
Facing Chrollo like this was hard, yet, after deft fingers swept aside his locks, he felt his chin being lifted. It was then their eyes met, “Chrollo…” He uttered.  
  
  
“Do you still trust me?” Chrollo instantly questioned the moment he was able to see Kurapika’s face completely, his voice firm, yet compassionate.  
  
  
“I do.” Kurapika wasted no time in responding as he attempted to once again, regain his composure.  
  
  
Chrollo smiled, pleased by his lover’s response. He wasn’t about to let the Kurta falter. Not like this, “Then trust in me that what I am telling you is nothing short of accurate. I know you are better than this and I know you will survive. You just need to keep believing in yourself and stop giving in every time something goes wrong. A few failures don’t make you weak.”  
  
  
Pulling his hand away, this time he extended it for the younger man to take.  
  
  
Letting the full weight of Chrollo’s speech sink in, he grasped his lover’s hand as he was pulled up and back onto his feet. Once again, everything the older man spoke was nothing but true. It was just something he had to remind himself of constantly.  
  
  
Sometimes, the reassurance was all Kurapika needed. But it furthered to serve the reasons _why_ he loved Chrollo and why he stayed by the older man’s side.  
  
  
“I understand.” Kurapika professed and gave Chrollo’s hand a squeeze before reluctantly pulling away, his eyes reverting back to their blue color, “Thank you.”  
  
  
Reaching out one more time, the older man brushed his thumb over the Kurta’s lips, “Now, how about we get the hell out of here?”  
  
  
Sighing at the gentle touch, Kurapika leaned slightly into it, “Yes, please.”  
  
  
Crossing what distance was left to the gate, they hastened their pace, eager to be away from Mirie and soon, the massive, elegant archways came into view. Kurapika was glad to see those beautiful structures as he and Chrollo passed beneath them and into the surrounding forest outside.  
  
  
Leaning into the caressing wind, Kurapika slipped amid the trees, finally at ease. For once, it felt like he could breathe and he stopped as he was able to rest without worry.  
  
  
Kurapika took a few more steps forward before stopping to ensure that Chrollo was behind him. At that moment, the sound of a massive explosion reverberated through the area, causing the ground to shake beneath his feet. The instant Kurapika turned around, he watched the arches that once resided over Mirie's gate come crashing down, the stone avalanching to create a blockade over the entrance.  
  
  
“There,” Chrollo’s voice called out as he approached, “Hopefully that will keep them in.”  
  
  
His lover never ceased to amaze him. But hopefully, it would contain the beasts and keep them from spreading. If such were to happen, it could prove _disastrous._ _  
_  
  
“I pray that it does. With as resourceful and canny those creatures seem, we can only hope. However, we cannot allow them to run amok. Once we are able to devise a course of action, we need to return here and dispatch them.” Kurapika remarked, confidence now filling his voice.  
  
  
That smile crossed over Chrollo’s lips again as he enjoyed seeing Kurapika’s fiery determination, “We will. That I can safely say will happen. For now, we need to reach your sanctuary so we can rest and formulate a plan.”  
  
  
Straightening, Kurapika closed his eyes as the wind swept over him again, the tranquility of the forest calming him, “It will take some time to reach, but if we keep an even pace, we should reach it in one day.”  
  
  
“Alright then, you lead the way this time.” Chrollo stood beside Kurapika, watching as the radiant Kurta looked at peace for once then he did in days. It was of no _surprise_ he seemed at home among the trees.  
  
  
“This way, then.” He responded, ready to get moving.  
  
  
Without another word, they began walking deeper into the forest, the image of Mirie slowly fading into the distance behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now begins the journey our boys have to make in order to find out exactly what they are dealing with and how to go about handling them. These creatures are highly dangerous and if left unattended, it can have disastrous consequences.
> 
> Chrollo and Kurapika definitely have their work cut out for them. So, things will get intense as thing's progress.
> 
> Also, who and what the creatures are will eventually be revealed in later chapters.
> 
> As always: you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13) and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


	24. Glass Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Chrollo finally reach the safe haven where the younger man knew they would be safe from the vicious beasts that attacked them in Mirie. However, while there, the two do more than just spend time recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. Please forgive the excessive length from the last update to this one. I had planned on a four chapter release last month and unfortunately, had run into some terrible writer's block that caused me to get stuck on this chapter for nearly a month. I wrote and rewrote this chapter three times before I managed to get it where I needed it so, in part, that is one reason it took so long to get this released.
> 
> This chapter is one hundred percent smut. Also, it's another long one. So you lucky folks have another treat in store. ;)
> 
> As always, a big thanks to Sweets Dreamer for her continued beta work for this fic ♡♡♡♡

The early morning rays of the sun began to poke through the copse of trees as it slowly illuminated the area, invoking the sounds of wildlife that resonated through the foliage, making the forest come alive.

 

Birds in various colors and sizes flitted amid the branches, the trilling of their calls only added to the soothing melody which continued to arise that came with the presence of morning.

 

A soft breeze rustled through the trees as it swept over a small clearing and through the golden locks of the young man who was slowly preparing to leave. He closed his eyes the moment it brushed through his silken tresses as it displaced a few strands before his face, the gentleness of it invoked a quiet sigh.

 

Kurapika took a moment to revel in the soothing tranquility. It had been a long time since he was able to relax, the surrounding foliage offering him the same comfort that he remembered finding in the forests of Lusko when he was a child. Just the feel of it was enough to invoke a semblance of peace.

 

Gathering up what little belongings he had, Kurapika glanced over towards the older man beside him and he could tell Chrollo was working just as avidly so they both could resume their trek towards their destination. The night had been restless for them both as he and Chrollo had to keep watch out of fear and concern of those creatures possibly tracking them into the woods. Although his lover had sealed the gates to Mirie, there was _still_ no way of telling if any of the beasts had made it out prior.

 

Regardless, there wasn’t much they could do in their current situation, and Kurapika had _long since_ resigned to that notion. The only thing that mattered now was reaching their destination. Since the place they were headed to was remote and isolated, they would be safe, and there would be no further reason for concern.

 

It would be then he and Chrollo could rest and begin to devise their plan on how to handle those beasts.

 

Once the remnants of their presence were eliminated from their campsite, he turned to face Chrollo.

 

“Well then, shall we resume?” The older man questioned, a soft smile crossing his lips.

 

Reaching to brush aside the strands of hair from his eyes, Kurapika nodded, “If we start now, we should reach it by nightfall. It’s about a half a day’s walk from here.”

 

Tilting his head to look upward, he was able to feel the warmth of the sun over his skin from what few beams were able to make it through the copse of trees overhead. Expelling a sigh, Kurapika took the last moment to partake in the stillness before they would begin their trek again.

 

Of course, Chrollo could tell that Kurapika had been struggling between trying to relax and the pain he dealt with from his harrowing ordeal in Mirie. During the night, the younger man had tussled about in a restless sleep while either groaning or muttering incoherently.

 

Several times he tried to wrap Kurapika up in his arms and hold the young Kurta close hoping that it would offer him some comfort or at least, soothe his plaguing nightmares. Eventually, he was able to coax the blond into calming down enough to get a few hours of decent sleep.

 

Chrollo could tell his lover looked tired, but once they reached this place Kurapika spoke of, they would both be able to earn some well-deserved rest.

 

They both had been through _a lot_ the last few days.

 

“Alright. Then I see no further reason to linger.” He intoned and motioned for the younger man to follow.

 

For hours they walked, both lost to their own thoughts. Kurapika stopped a few times along the way to gather his senses and recall the forest pathways they needed to take, but for the most part, their journey was relatively uneventful.

 

When the sun began to dip towards the horizon, the sky became painted with the soft colors of yellow and orange while giving the forest an ethereal glow. Kurapika knew they weren’t much further as visible landmarks he remembered began appearing along the last path he and Chrollo took.

 

As the first signs of twilight began to show, they came towards the edge of a path that appeared to be shaped in vines, the trees soon breaking way as it became less and less dense. Streams of light peeked through parts in the canopy ahead once more, and it was then Kurapika saw it.

 

Standing within the glow of the waning sun was a massive, towering oak covered in moss and vine, its trunk twisted with time. Kurapika approached it, and the palm of his hand came to rest against its surface as he felt the same sensation from it the like the last time he was there.

 

For a moment, there was only stillness, then the soft rush of water captivated his ears.

 

_They were close._

 

“It’s not much further.” He whispered while gazing over at Chrollo, his eyes nearly lit with excitement as they seemed more vibrant beneath the dying light.

 

Kurapika pulled away from the tree and resumed walking, the sound of the water drawing closer and after rounding a few more turns the forest slowly opened up into a large, hidden meadow.

 

Flowers in a vast array of colors dotted the tall grass while twinkling lights announced the presence of fireflies darting about. The meadow was vast as it extended towards a pond off in the distance with a towering waterfall. A small cottage sat not far away. The scene was perfect, almost _too_ perfect, but the serenity it offered was a boon given to those lucky enough to find it.

 

“This is it,” Kurapika said when he felt Chrollo come up beside him, the older man looking absolutely astonished. “We should be safe here.”

 

Gazing over the entirety of the landscape, Chrollo was captivated by just how impressive it really was. He had visited many places and seen many things, but nothing amounted to what lay before him.

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful.” He responded, admiring the scene before him. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

 

“Then you will like it here,” Kurapika responded before breaking away to stride towards the pond. When he reached the bank, the blond lowered himself to sit. Gently, he placed his fingertips into the cool water, its temperature soothing. “The water is so clear you can see the bottom.”

 

Intrigued, Chrollo motioned over to where Kurapika was and sat down beside him, gaze instantly landing on his lover's hand as it swayed about beneath the surface of the water. The gentle motion caused ripples to form.

 

Reaching forward as well, Chrollo slipped his own hand in, realizing how crisp it was and how good the cold felt against his skin. Moving his fingers about, the older man let himself toy with the water before his hand brushed along Kurapika’s and he instantly grinned.

 

Even while submerged, his lover’s own skin felt like silk and was soft like he remembered it.

 

“We should stay here for a few days as we recuperate. Take the time we need and devise a plan.” Chrollo commented and turned to look at Kurapika who appeared more relaxed then he had in days. “It’s also nice to be alone once again.” He added, a smile crossing his lips as he slid an arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him close.

 

Retracting his hand from the pond, Kurapika laid his head on Chrollo’s shoulder, blue eyes sliding closed, “Yes,” he began and felt his lover’s arm tighten, drawing him closer, “this is the perfect place to regain our strength. It revitalizes those who have grown weak. I am sure you have sensed it, but I can feel my Nen returning to me.” Kurapika paused, the warmth of Chrollo’s body relaxing him further, “But, I am also glad we are finally alone.”

 

So there really was something more to the meadow then he initially suspected. Not once had Chrollo thought that there would be a place that aided in the revival of one’s strength, but to experience it for himself was nothing short of _extraordinary._

 

However, he wasn’t complaining. Chrollo could feel his aura growing stronger, his energy getting restored. It was a bonus for them as they took the time to recover.

 

“So, I wasn’t imagining it,” Chrollo responded, though coyly, “but I am able to feel my Nen returning as well.”

 

Kurapika smiled, knowing that they both would benefit from the meadow’s secrets.

 

Sighing, Kurapika relished in the closeness they shared and focused again on the man who sat beside him. As Chrollo’s aura grew, the comforting sensation it gave him, and how safe it made him feel only invoked the spark of need within and he lifted up, turning carefully to face his lover without moving the arm that was still around his waist.

 

“I know you said we should stay here for as long as we need while we devise a plan and I couldn’t agree more. For now, however,” Kurapika spoke slowly and inched closer to Chrollo, hands now finding their way to the older man’s shoulders, “I just want to think of nothing.”

 

Without saying another word, he leaned forward as crimson began to suffuse over his skin, and captured Chrollo’s lips, instantly drawing the older man into a passionate kiss. Kurapika deepened it without hesitation, his teeth nibbling and tugging on Chrollo's bottom lip.

 

It was then, every negative feeling he had quickly _evaporated._

 

When Kurapika’s lips unexpectedly came over his, Chrollo wasted no time in accepting it, the aspect of it was heated, ravenous, demanding. It wasn’t often that he experienced Kurapika like this, but more and more, the younger man’s aggressive nature kept showing. Seeing it again even now made Chrollo extremely enthralled.

 

Slightly altering his position, he began to lower Kurapika down gradually until the younger man’s back came to rest against the grass, their bodies almost merging perfectly together. He allowed himself to linger for a few moments more, tasting everything the Kurta had to offer before severing the kiss and lifting enough so he could look at Kurapika.

 

“It really does feel like it’s been a long time since we had time to ourselves.” Chrollo began, hands dancing up Kurapika’s sides, fingertips sliding beneath the rim of his coat and began lifting it slowly, “I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with you like this.”

 

Kurapika had been vaguely aware of his back contacting the ground, but the moment the kiss was severed, he opened his eyes to gaze at the older man who was now positioned above him. The hungry look Kurapika saw within them only made him aware of just how much _passion_ was surging beneath their swirling color.

 

He trembled when Chrollo's fingers began tracing along his sides, "Yes... It has," and he felt the coat that he was wearing being pushed up along his arms, "too long." Kurapika murmured huskily, desire lacing the words.

 

Chrollo continued to push the coat up along his arms, and Kurapika knew his lover planned on divesting him of it. Despite the fact he had grown accustomed to wearing it over the last few months, Kurapika didn't bother stopping him and lifted his arms so the older man could remove it.

 

Casting the coat aside, Chrollo looked over Kurapika’s form once more before dipping back down to retake the blond’s lips, hands now sliding along his waist. Eagerly, Chrollo slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Kurapika’s tabard and caressed the soft tender skin.

 

Kurapika tightened his grip upon his lover's shoulders the moment he felt the older man lips against his own and accepted the kiss without hesitation, Chrollo's scent filling his nostrils. His eyes slipped closed, and the younger man groaned softly, his body shivering when the older man's hands slid beneath the waistband of his tabard.

 

Seamlessly, Chrollo deepened the kiss further as it became hungry and desperate, the urges he felt, the way his own body reacted and the heat that began to pool in his own groin was enough to depict just how _much_ he wanted Kurapika.

 

They lingered that way for a time, their lips massaging desperately against one another as they enjoyed the satiety of the moment.

 

When the need for air came, Chrollo broke the kiss and leaned over to lick Kurapika’s neck, trailing up and along its surface until he reached the younger man’s jaw and stopped right before his ear, “Far too long.” Chrollo breathed, taking the lobe between his teeth and pulling on it.  

 

Kurapika’s mind suddenly exploded with emotions as his slender frame had instantly reacted to Chrollo's lingering touches, the older man's tongue drawing over his flesh had elicited another series of breathless moans.

 

“I want you.” Kurapika groaned out before even realizing it, the desperation in his tone all too clear and without thinking his back arched when Chrollo’s lips pulled at his ear lobe, every nerve coming alive as the surges only continued to find the focal point down in the very center of his heightening arousal. He could feel his own pants become tight.

 

Chrollo smiled the moment Kurapika breathed those words, his lover sounding passionate and needy, “I know.” Chrollo whispered against his ear, voice husky and knowing, pleased by the reaction, “It turns me on when you want me.”

 

Every time Kurapika got like this when the younger man practically craved him made Chrollo _shiver._

 

His own groin constricted at the thought, the reality making Chrollo painfully aware. Using one hand, he slipped it behind the Kurta’s head, fingers winding amid golden tresses as he held his lover firm, lips working relentlessly against Kurapika’s own. The other slipped effortlessly between the younger man's thighs, his palm gliding over the swelling mass beneath.

 

Another moan tore from Kurapika's throat, and his body moved of its own volition, hips jerking up to press against Chrollo’s hand as the older man palmed his cock through his clothes, the touches causing him to shiver again and again. It was _mind-blowing._ He couldn't get enough. Wasting no time, Kurapika deepened the kiss once again, his tongue pleading, urging, demanding entrance, teeth raking at Chrollo's lip to emphasize the notion.

 

Kurapika made it too hard to resist. The allure, the enticement, it was _strong,_ and Chrollo knew he was just as captivated as Kurapika was. It was an idea he had grown accustomed to, even welcomed, each time his lover allowed himself to be like this with him only made Chrollo enthralled, the result heightening his own desire.

 

He knew Kurapika wanted him, there was no denying it. The younger man had practically _stated_ it.

 

Giving the blond what he wanted was easy, and Chrollo maintained the kiss, the ache in his lungs a distant feeling until he could no longer deny the need for air. Breaking away from Kurapika, his eyes landed on his lover, and it was then Chrollo felt his breath nearly taken away.

 

Intense and vibrant scarlet eyes met his own and Chrollo couldn’t help but admire the beauty they retained, every reason why he still loved those eyes was in the younger man who laid beneath him. They glimmered like rubies, illuminated by the moon and shone at their brightest, making the sight almost _too_ perfect to behold.

 

Reluctantly lifting away from Kurapika and the warmth of his inviting body, Chrollo stood, his fingers going down to work at the buckles to his pants as he quickly removed them, casting them aside before undoing the button and zipper. Slipping his fingers beneath the hem, Chrollo hastily pushed the tight article off his legs along with his undergarments and kicked them away, instantly freeing his cock.

 

Without warning, he knelt down, lips peeling into a seductive grin and reached over Kurapika to grab the hem of his tabard and grey training suit, fingers winding in the fabric as he jerked them off his lover roughly, not wanting any barriers left between them. He decided, however, to let Kurapika remove the remaining portion that still covered his torso.

 

The cold night air instantly hit Kurapika’s skin, and he shivered. It only took the blond a moment to adjust to temperature but when he did, his attention was drawn to Chrollo, and the vision he saw nearly left him _breathless._

 

Color instantly rose along his pale skin as he took in the view of his lover’s fully nude form, the older man looking even more _gorgeous_ than Kurapika had remembered.

 

However, the moment his gaze traveled downward, seeing how hard Chrollo was, Kurapika felt the heat surge to his groin, and his own dick started to throb.

 

Seeing Kurapika's reaction, Chrollo grinned and backed up as he started descending into the calm waters of the pond, eyes never leaving Kurapika’s, “Come over to the waterfall, Kura.” He spoke in a beseeching tone then turned as he waded out towards the cascading wall of water, leaving only his bare back for the blond to see.

 

Lifting himself off the ground, Kurapika began to quickly undo the clasps to his tabard, the article loosening around him and easily falling away. He then reached around himself, hands gripping the hem of his training suit before jerking it up off his torso, and letting it fall with the rest of his clothes. Kurapika trembled again when the air hit his completely naked body before he became accustomed to it and started to descend slowly into the welcoming caress of the pond.

 

The temperature of the water was refreshing, and Kurapika waded further in, the surface rising around him and causing the water to ripple. His toes pressed into the sand beneath his feet and was so refined it was almost like silk.

 

Following Chrollo, the Kurta noticed the older man by the waterfall as he watched the flow cascading over the smooth stones that laid within. As Kurapika approached, the mist it produced was relaxing and felt good against his skin.

 

Coming up beside a rather large, but smooth boulder that was jutting out of the pristine waters, Kurapika paused, left hand coming to rest against the stone’s surface. "It's even more beautiful up close," the Kurta spoke softly, just loud enough for his lover to hear, "as I never came out this far before to see it.”

 

At that moment, the older man turned to face him.

 

It was the second time that night Kurapika had his breath taken away.

 

Licking his lips, Kurapika felt his chest constrict. The way Chrollo looked at him, how those eyes were beckoning and hungry, practically _drinking_ him in, Kurapika was mesmerized. He watched as Chrollo appeared to radiate beneath the iridescent hue of the moon, rivulets of water trailing down over the smooth planes of his skin, hair wet and disarrayed - the younger man didn't realize before just how heavenly his lover really was.

 

Motioning closer, Chrollo came up before the younger man, the sight of Kurapika only caused the burning need he was experiencing to intensify. Those entrancing scarlets were blazing as ever, making his lover appear like a celestial being.

 

Chrollo purred, a coy smile pulling at his lips, “It’s not nearly as beautiful as what I see in front of me.” The response came as he placed the palms of both hands on either side of Kurapika and pressed his body firmly against the Kurta’s own, pinning him against the rock. Eyes locked with those fervid rubies once more. “Everything pales in comparison to you, Kurapika,” Chrollo added as he reached over to place one of his lover’s hands on his waist before leaning in to recapture Kurapika’s lips, drawing him instantly into a fierce, hungry kiss.

 

Swallowing thickly, Kurapika only had enough time to draw in a breath before Chrollo’s lips were over his, the older man’s tongue pushing into his mouth as he was instantly locked into a bruising kiss. Letting his eyes fall shut, he accepted it, Kurapika’s own lips massaging desperately against his lover’s own as his arms slowly came around Chrollo’s back, hands pressing firmly against his skin.

 

It was all the Kurta could do; the contact, the heat, the way Chrollo’s body pressed almost _perfectly_ against his own, it ripped a soft groan from him.

 

Amazing _. Simply amazing._ Kurapika’s reactions enticed Chrollo. How quickly the younger man accepted the kiss as he relented and fell into the moment, the way those lips worked back against his own, Chrollo couldn’t help himself. His tongue instantly found Kurapika’s and twined with it, the sudden taste of his lover bloomed within his mouth, and Chrollo didn’t resist the moan that rumbled in the back of his throat.

 

Kurapika was like a rare delicacy, the nectar the Kurta had to offer made him insatiable. Chrollo was hooked, the addiction too _strong_ to resist.

 

Not that he had any intention of doing so.

 

He rather enjoyed how attracted he was, how deep the need ran, every aspect only made him want Kurapika that much more. Even as that body was pressed firmly against his own, he couldn’t help how _magnificent_ it felt.

 

As his lips worked relentlessly against Kurapika’s, Chrollo began trailing his left hand down the younger man’s side, those fingers grazing ever so lightly over the skin before reaching his ass to cup it, giving it a firm squeeze. There was just nothing that amounted to exactly how _unique_ Kurapika was.

 

Chrollo was enjoying every moment, relishing in the closeness they shared alone.

 

His hand lingered a few moments as he gave Kurapika's ass another squeeze before drawing away to let his fingers move agonizingly slow over the younger man's hip, mildly teasing the flesh along the way before letting it slip between his thighs again and over the surface of his swelling dick.

 

There was no holding back, and there was no stopping the moan that tore from his throat. Because at that very moment when the sensation was too strong, his emotions running high, and the surge of electricity which raced through his body causing every nerve to come alive, Kurapika knew it would only be a matter of time before he would come undone. Chrollo knew how to work him, how to touch him, everything the older man did was intent on making him feel _good._

 

Kurapika trembled when he felt Chrollo’s hand trace over the skin along his hip, but his back instantly arched when it slipped low enough to graze over his already agonizing cock. There were just no words to describe how it made him feel, and the very aspect that he knew he was slowly slipping under and beneath the storm of his own proclivity was enough to keep him from resisting.

 

The pull was strong, and Kurapika only wanted _more._ So much more. He had long since known there was just no way he could ever get enough of Chrollo.

 

Maybe Kurapika would never understand why he had such an impellent drive as he did, but in truth, he really didn’t care.

 

Each and every moment he spent with Chrollo, every time they contacted, touched and bordered on the verge of losing it all were the very reasons that kept Kurapika coming back for more. Not only did he love Chrollo, but the aspect of just being connected to him in the most profound, most intimate way possible was enough to keep him from ever wanting to stop.

 

Mindlessly, Kurapika ground his hips against Chrollo’s own, the connection enticing his growing need as his dick continued to become painfully swollen, the pressure in his groin only enhancing the sensation.

 

Every part of him, even his mind was swarmed by raging emotions; need, want, hunger, the carnal pull finally causing Kurapika to bring his legs up and around Chrollo's waist, crossing them at the ankles to lock himself into place and giving the older man better access to him. Kurapika broke from the kiss to toss his head back, exposing his neck as he cried out breathlessly, his back pressing even more firmly against the surface of the boulder. The spray from the waterfall had coated his countenance and dampened his golden hair.

 

Kurapika was slowly falling as was starting to become lost within the rapture he felt, the lasciviousness progressively taking over.

 

He was barely in control of his emotions, in control of himself.

 

It was something that Chrollo aptly noticed, and encouraged, the trek of his fingers never ceasing, even after he watched as Kurapika was becoming enraptured, the intensity of those moans, the way his lover ground against him, how that body trembled, Chrollo only wanted more. To invoke the desire within Kurapika, to make him crave, yearn, to lose control, it drove Chrollo forward, the older man appealing to his own growing passion.

 

Chrollo grinned when Kurapika severed the kiss to cry out, the sound music to his ears. Oh how easily the younger man was bending to his will, the look on Kurapika’s face, the way he moved, those sensual, pleasant moans he successfully ripped from his lover, there was no denying the Kurta _wanted_ him. The notion was plainly written all over Kurapika’s face.

 

Without stopping, Chrollo leaned forward as he trailed his lips up along the blond’s neck until reaching his ear, then hummed, “How much do you want it?” He questioned, then took the lobe between his teeth, tugging on it briefly before pulling away, “How much do you want me, Kurapika?”

 

He would continue teasing Kurapika, for the blond was already too far gone to stop now. He felt his lover’s body tense, the younger man was falling further into the moment, each nerve becoming electrified with the impulses which fluttered and coursed through Kurapika’s veins, driving hard and deep, right down to the very center of his nucleus as the heat continued to pool into his groin.

 

Every touch, the way Chrollo stroked him, it threatened to break him right then and there. Kurapika pressed his back hard against the boulder, hips rocking up against Chrollo’s own as another moan exited his mouth the moment he felt the older man’s breath against his ear.

 

Finding the words to speak was almost impossible. Kurapika felt like he lost any functionality in his voice, the words exiting hoarsely, “I-I…” He managed to grind out as another breathless moan followed behind the last, body trembling as a result, “want you. I need… You. I want to… Feel you inside me.” The instant the words left his mouth, crimson suffused once again over his skin, the color rising quickly up his neck to deepen on his cheeks. It was hard to believe what he had just uttered, but the feeling of being abashed dissipated in the next moment.

 

Kurapika couldn't believe how obstinate his body was becoming, though he didn't care to balk it. He was slowly falling into the grip of pure bliss, his mind hazed and foggy, unable to comprehend or think clearly, animalistic drive the only thing at the forefront. Though, Kurapika wasn't in any position to even try and contest it.

 

_Not that he wanted to._

 

Chrollo paused, almost completely astonished by Kurapika’s response, yet, it left him thoroughly pleased. So, Kurapika was begging? _Good._ His lover was desperate. This time, he would make Kurapika break. He would remain in control and dominate the blond. Kurapika was his, even though he loved the younger man, Chrollo wanted to see just how far he could push Kurapika into the throes of passion, hunger and need.

 

The torridity between them continued to grow exceptionally.

 

“Is that so?” Chrollo hummed, lips still dangerously close to Kurapika’s ear, tongue darting out to lick along its shell, “You want me that bad, love?” Slowly, Chrollo moved his hand further down while the other one came around to cup one of the cheeks and part them, allowing his fingers to come against Kurapika's entrance. Seamlessly, he slipped one into the Kurta’s awaiting warmth. “Then perhaps, I shall give you what you want.”

 

The very moment Chrollo's fingers prodded at his entrance, then pushed inside, Kurapika convulsed as another groan, one almost animalistic tore past his trembling lips.

 

Without warning, Kurapika thrust his hips against Chrollo’s probing hand, and he dug his fingertips into the flesh of his lover's back, nails raking bloodied lines as they slid up aimlessly towards the older man’s shoulders before finding roost and clutching roughly.

 

Little by little, Kurapika was losing control and becoming submerged within his own need and yearning. His body started to move of its own volition, those intrusive fingers only making him crave in earnest, wanting more from Chrollo. "Feels... Good." The blond uttered in raspy assent, hips pushing down on Chrollo's hand again as the older man was infiltrating him, which sent another shiver up his spine.

 

Everything Chrollo was doing to him, the way the older man had seized his heart, assaulted him and drew him into sinking so deep beneath the raging waves of erogenous desire it made Kurapika nearly come undone.

 

More and more he wanted Chrollo as he craved the older man, the need Kurapika felt was so _overpowering_ only the primal part of him was in control.

 

But he knew it was the same for Chrollo as well. The older man’s own appetite was mounting, want and need smoldering within fathomless grays as he was slowly faltering to his own unbridled desire.

 

Chrollo felt the blond's hands clutch tighter to his back before those slender fingers began scraping over his skin, causing pain to mingle with the pleasure he felt. Chrollo exhaled sharply at the sensation.

 

A toothy grin crossed then over Chrollo's lips as his fingers continued to push into Kurapika, those eyes watching the Kurta intently for his reactions, the water rippling in disturbance around them from their erratic movements. Gently, he inserted a second finger, stretching his lover slowly, preparing him for what was to come next. Chrollo's lips came to rest against Kurapika’s neck as he began a slow, passionate trek along the pulse beneath, delivering kisses as he went.

 

“Then I shall make it even more pleasurable for you.” He whispered against Kurapika’s porcelain hued skin and allowed a third finger to join the last two, his movements cumulative, the pressure mounting within his own body as he watched Kurapika practically _melt_ in his embrace.

 

Sooner or later, he knew Kurapika would crack and would give in to the grips of rapture as the younger man was too enraptured, in too deep and hankering too intently for him to stop now.

 

Kurapika looked _perfect_ when he was like this.

 

Weakly, the Kurta's head lulled back against the boulder as scarlet eyes filled with ardor and concupiscence shone like glittering rubies beneath half-lids lined with golden lashes while they stared up at the now starry sky. Chrollo seemed already pleased with his ravenous moaning and unbridled thrusting as each act was done at his lover's beckon. When two more fingers slipped inside, Kurapika's mind exploded again, his body trembling almost uncontrollably as his lover pushed deeper into him.

 

It was amazing. Unbelievably amazing. Kurapika hadn't felt this good in so long; the attention his lover was giving him - even when Chrollo's warm mouth was suddenly trailing along his exposed neck, forcing his head to tilt once more, it nearly thrust him over the edge.

 

His lover's teeth raked over the delicate skin as Chrollo motioned towards his earlobe, taking the shell into his mouth just above his earring, suckling gently. The sensations, all of it, the Kurta was falling and at the mercy of his own growing hunger and insatiable salacity.

 

“M-more,” Kurapika uttered, his voice heady, “Please.”

 

Lithe hands continued to grip tighter on Chrollo's shoulders, and this time Kurapika’s nails broke the skin causing runlets of blood to ebb around his pale fingers as they grew rigid before relaxing. Kurapika held steady, his body shuddering violently before stilling, then drew his fingers down to rake over the taut muscles of Chrollo's arms, brushing the spider tattoo almost lovingly while leaving smears of crimson behind in their wake.

 

Almost as if in recourse, Chrollo retracted his fingers and pulled away from the blond, invoking another reluctant groan from him. Chrollo was sure Kurapika could sense the smirk he had on his lips as his hand came to rest on the younger man's ass again, “If that is what you wish, then I shall give you exactly what you want.” He added in an erotic, hungry tone.

 

For a moment everything stilled, and Kurapika drew in a sharp, ragged breath as he prepared for what he knew was coming.

 

Chrollo wasted no time. He spread the Kurta’s cheeks apart as he positioned his cock against the younger man’s entrance and the world suddenly dimmed, everything fading around them.

 

Kurapika bit his lip harshly as he tried to force back another fervid moan when Chrollo pushed past his entrance, slowly penetrating him. Instantly, the blond tightened his legs around Chrollo's waist, his slender hands ceasing their trek to snap over to the Spider's back once again. This time, however, he did so without thought or care of the already damaged flesh.

 

The older man stilled, the head of his throbbing cock sitting just within and Kurapika cursed, reminding himself to relax and the pain would soon ebb into intense pleasure.

 

Another groan emanated from his throat, but this time at a more intense pitch, his muscles finally relaxing enough for Chrollo to proceed after getting used to his lover's girth. Kurapika lurched his hips up against the older man's, the rough movement causing the water to tremble around them. His diligence was an urge for Chrollo to continue, "Let me... Feel you." The Kurta ushered, unable to contain his wanton need for much longer.

 

It was something Chrollo readily picked up on; the sensation of voracity he felt in conjunction with Kurapika’s own eagerness was his drive. The younger man’s words along with those desperate moans which Chrollo managed to elicit from his lover was enough to provoke him into continuing.

 

Hesitating no longer and without a second thought, Chrollo thrust his hips down against Kurapika’s, instantly driving his cock deeper into that tight body, a long, airy groan exiting past the older man's parted lips as a result.

 

He nearly forgot just how tight Kurapika really was. It reminded Chrollo that he was the only one ever to touch Kurapika, which still _pleased_ him greatly.

 

No one would ever know the joy he felt for the Kurta would only ever be his.

 

Even Kurapika knew this, for the younger man’s own body language confirmed it as he reacted without any cognizance. Those hips continued to thrust against him as Kurapika began to grind on him erratically, the act invoking a profound rise in Chrollo's own emotions.

 

They were both falling, the emotions felt between them were substantial, but even then, Chrollo knew that regardless, it was only Kurapika he desired.

 

Tightening his grip on Kurapika’s hips, Chrollo began to fall into a slow rhythm, the heat his lover was producing caused him to groan in pleasure, “Tell me,” he uttered while looking into the Kurta’s beautiful scarlet eyes, “you like it when I am inside of you?” Chrollo teased as he pressed against the younger man before leaving sweltering kisses along his lover’s throat until reaching his chin before biting down gently.

 

It was difficult to breathe, yet Kurapika could hear the tempo of their breathing become unified as each movement choreographed between them started to flow like an intricate dance. His back arched more against the smooth boulder, causing his body to quickly and effortlessly press against Chrollo's own muscular physique, their bodies melding almost perfectly together.

 

Those resilient scarlets that were filled with brilliance remained locked in desire as the Kurta watched the appetence waver behind his lover's own eyes. Even though Kurapika could barely contain his own raging compulsion, he could sense the ambition coursing through Chrollo's own veins as the man's own heart was beating rapidly.

 

Breathlessly, Kurapika fell back against the bolder he was pinned against and severed eye contact as they slipped close once more, his arms wrapping tightly around his lover's back. Kurapika clutched feebly to Chrollo’s damp skin as it was made slick from the spray of the waterfall along with forming beads of sweat. Every time he felt the older man pull back haltingly, retracting almost entirely from inside him, Chrollo would stall before thrusting forward, driving his thick cock back deep inside, nearly burying himself to the hilt.

 

It was maddening. It was blissful. The sensations _raged_ through Kurapika's lithe frame, electrifying him to the point that every nerve was burning with undulating impulses.

 

Drawing a ragged breath into his lungs, Kurapika growled low and deep, hips jerking back up to meet pointedly with Chrollo's own, the force driving the man's cock so far into him the tip finally impacted with the bundle of nerves hidden within.

 

Kurapika hissed as the sensation jolted through his body causing him to shudder violently. He tightened his grip around the older man's back as Chrollo practically _ravished_ him.

 

When those velvety lips reached his chin after casting passionate kisses along the lines of his throat, Kurapika wasn’t able to hold back his own building libertine, the heat nearly burning him to the core. "Yes I do..." he groaned hoarsely after finding the ability to speak, their hips beginning to find an impassioned rhythm as their bodies gyrated against one another, “I want more. Please. Don't stop.” Kurapika begged, desperation lacing his words.

 

Falling. Kurapika was plunging while slowly letting go. The further he went, the more _entrenched_ he became. The sea raged and threatened to pull him under the squalling storm of passion, yearning, and ecstasy.

 

Being with Chrollo like this, just the way the older man touched him, held him, made him feel good was enough to keep him coming back for more. Kurapika melded into the moment as his breaths quickened, hips continuing to find and match pace with Chrollo’s own. Every part of him was subjected to the ardor that fluctuated around them, their bodies coated by the spray which emanated from the waterfall they were beside, its grandeur accenting the elation he felt.

 

Though, Kurapika knew he wasn’t experiencing the felicity alone. He could tell in Chrollo’s movements that his lover was just as taken as he was, the look he saw in those striking grey eyes was enough to speak for itself.  There was no denying Chrollo was enjoying their coupling as much as he was.

 

It became evident when Chrollo moved away from his chin to look directly into his flaming scarlet eyes, a faint grin crossing over his lips. The look was smoldering, an overture of intense hunger that the older man couldn’t seem to subdue as it flickered behind his eyes. Yet, what Kurapika saw was the same thing he was sure Chrollo had seen in himself.

 

The demand, the compulsion, they both _wanted_ each other, the sexual pull only driving them further, Kurapika’s own body tingling as he sought for release.

 

Chrollo was no different, the older man making it known that he wanted the same as Kurapika. Although he was enthralled with how desperate the blond was becoming, those sultry words, the quickening in his pace along with those beautiful sounds he was making, amused Chrollo but also pleased him. Watching Kurapika as he was slowly coming undone while practically begging for him caused that grin to tug at the corner of his mouth, and Chrollo was relishing in every moment he shared with the blond.

 

Fingers crept upward when he let them move from their perch on Kurapika’s ass to behind his lover’s thighs as he gently lifted the younger man’s hips up even more, and without warning, plunged deep inside of him roughly. The angle allowed him to come into contact with Kurapika’s prostate, the sensation causing chills to run up Chrollo’s spine. Kurapika was as tight as ever, “Is that so?” Chrollo breathed, a soft groan accenting his words, “You want me that badly, don’t you?” The question came, but he didn’t wait for the Kurta to answer as he tightened his grip.

 

Roughly, Chrollo’s hips crashed against Kurapika´s again, the momentum driving him to the furthest reaches possible. He could sense Kurapika tensing beneath him as a result; that lithe body trembled when he contacted the Kurta's sensitive spot within, causing a groan to rip from his throat.

 

The sound caused Chrollo to grin in satisfaction, those lips finding Kurapika’s soon after.

 

Panting, Kurapika lazily raised his head off the surface of the boulder he laid against, tresses matted and dripping, those hazed over eyes seeking refuge in hungry grays and soon became immersed within them. Every time their hips contacted, Kurapika lost himself more and more, the sensation of Chrollo’s thick cock grazing his prostate didn’t help. Especially when he nearly pulled out, only to push back in agonizingly slow.

 

For a moment, the Kurta felt a semblance of dominant will come over him, and he hissed sharply, hips bucking upward roughly to force Chrollo back into him, the impact making it caress over his sweet spot once more, "Don't... Don't stop. Keep going." The act elicited another groan from the blond, and a small smile crept at the corners of his wet lips, “I want you more than you know.” He groaned out before his world suddenly erupted in utter euphoria as Chrollo's own mouth seized his own.

 

Everything around him slipped into darkness as the blond melted, lips instantly parting when he felt Chrollo´s tongue demand entrance, feeling it move inside without hesitation and taste him in wild abandon. Kurapika's own tongue swept forward to greet the intruding appendage, wasting no time seeking Chrollo's flavor.

 

It was all so _exhilarating._ So _exciting._ Kurapika just could not seem to sate his germinating thirst.

 

Once the need for air came, Chrollo severed the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as he gazed longingly down at the most exquisite thing to ever exist. Kurapika's immaculate body looked so delectable while his skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and mist from the waterfall making the younger man look angelic and heavenly. It was hard to hold back as the rhythm of their hips moving in unison only enhanced the sensation.

 

Those rosy lips looked so kiss bruised and swollen it brought an urge to recapture them once more, but Chrollo refrained.

 

Instead, he settled on admiring the younger man still beneath him, those eyes so vibrant, how vulnerable Kurapika looked, it was the most perfect thing the older man had ever seen.

 

He hummed, “Good.” And drove his hips a little more forcefully against Kurapika’s, the pressure in his groin continued to build as Chrollo knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Both of them were feeling the grips of ecstasy and desire, the need to reach completion becoming too strong. “Then I shall give you exactly what you want.” Chrollo purred, lust edging every word spoken.

 

Kurapika opened his eyes the moment their kiss was severed, but remain half-lidded as he found the lust filled hues of Chrollo's own, knowing that his lover was still locked within the throes of their coupling. The older man abruptly slowed his pace as it became more leisurely to draw out the moment and take his time, but Kurapika responded with a harsh thrust of his own hips, the feel of Chrollo impaling him once more brought about another long, drawn out a groan.

 

A faint smile crossed over Kurapika's lips as his hungry gaze lingered over the glossed and slicked plains of Chrollo’s form. He savored the lush and picturesque glory, the crystalline sheen accenting his lover's skin made him glow beneath the pale moon. Chrollo looked stunning against the serene backdrop, the sound of the water rushing around them only added to the magnificent display.

 

The blond let his fingers unlatch from Chrollo’s back to slip up and hook around his shoulders, easily holding him snugly in place. Kurapika breathed sharply through his nose as his hips decreased in pace and began matching the new beat his lover had taken.

 

Although it was agonizingly slow again, the blond enjoyed every second of it, his body's reactions a connotation of his gradually rising libido. The ecstasy it produced let the Kurta know it would only be a matter of time before the need to reach completion would herald, and sooner or later he would be sent into the apex of paradise.

 

Even as he knew Chrollo had gone idle with his movements, Kurapika could sense the deft pulse between them which spoke they were only fighting off the _inevitable._

 

"Chrollo..." Kurapika’s voice cracked, the rest of his sentence getting cut off the moment Chrollo’s warm mouth came against the side of his jaw at the sound of his name, but this time more gentle and caressing. Again those rubies slipped behind the veil and became hidden from view as he melded into the sensation, his body trembling as each pulse and ardent waved coursed intensely through him. For the breadth of a moment, time stood still, and Kurapika found himself unable to resist the calling of that ever-present need for culmination. "Faster... Please." He whispered, beckoning to his lover, the words almost pleading. "I... I want to really... Feel you." The Kurta murmured, his groin constricting again. Each impulse burned through him while causing the blood to rush down into his own painfully swollen dick as it rested against his lover’s abdomen and begged for attention, Kurapika desperately wanting Chrollo to fuck him _senseless._

 

It was like an invitation. The slow draw of his name spilling from Kurapika’s lips as the younger man watched him while the look of utter animalistic and primal hunger behind those coveted scarlet eyes made Chrollo _spellbound_ and left him unable to resist its hold. Just the very look alone as Kurapika greedily drank him in was enough to solicit his drive.

 

He tightened his grip on Kurapika’s thighs, fingertips dangerously close to breaking the skin as the beckon of his lover’s plea nearly pushed him into a frenzy, and Chrollo rammed his hips against the younger man’s as a result. He bent down slightly, the angle allowing him to reach as deep inside Kurapika he could go, and his lips came within meters of the blond’s ear, voice practically purring, “If that is what you wish,” he paused, breathing against Kurapika’s skin, “then I will ensure you feel everything.”

 

Again, Chrollo thrust down hard against the younger man beneath him, his cock burrowing to the very hilt. He could sense Kurapika trembling, that lithe, beautiful body arching and bucking wildly against his own, the feeling of skin contacting skin only enhancing the _incredible_ sensation. The sweet moans the Kurta produced along with the sounds of the waterfall and the pond splashing around them was nothing short of _magical._

 

He picked up speed, and Chrollo’s once erratic movements soon found an even more steady rhythm as each downward thrust sent his own engorged cock abyssal into the warmth of his lover’s tight, welcoming body. The walls within Kurapika rippled and constricted around him almost in unison to his thrusts as the feeling continued dragging him closer and closer to the end. Chrollo’s own body tensed with each impulse and surge of unbridled energy that coursed through him, leaving him unable to resist any longer.

 

There was _no_ stopping it and there was _no_ denying the inevitable. It was white hot and searing, Chrollo’s skin blooming with sweat the longer he continued to pump into Kurapika vigorously, each drive inward connecting with the younger man’s prostate.

 

At the rate they were going, Chrollo was able to sense his own growing thirst for release, and it was just a matter of time before it all came crashing down. He knew it was boding true for Kurapika as well.

 

Gods, there was just no way he could _ever_ get enough of Kurapika.

 

It was pure adrenaline, and every part of him was being driven on sheer impulse. Kurapika's body continued its traitorous functionality, his thighs grinding and rocking against the hips of his lover, feeling Chrollo slowly pick up the pace as a low and guttural moan released from the depths of the older man’s own throat.

 

It was like a sweet symphony. Their soft, yet erotic sounds rose into the air around them as the beautiful melody of their lovemaking filled Kurapika's ears, drawing him further into its tantalizing allure.

 

The younger man continued to keep an even tempo, his body colliding against Chrollo's hardened physique as his lover thrust impetuously into him. The muscles within became reactive as they constricted and rippled along the older man’s thick erection while drawing it completely abyssal and sending it continuously over Kurapika's prostate. Each pass, each caress, the gentle, yet, adamant breech over his sweet spot successfully only heightened the blond's awareness. His body tensed, almost seized as he was taken over by the incalescence that made his groin become unbearably tight.

 

Every part of him ached, desired, and clawed for release, the feeling of swelling in his abdomen making itself glaringly apparent. It seemed Chrollo had sensed this and his pace increased in speed, hips becoming more brazen and erratic, pumping feverishly against Kurapika's ass while suddenly making the blond's frame slide harshly against the boulder he rested on.

 

Instantly, Kurapika altered his position and lifted himself up slightly higher, which gave Chrollo the perfect angle to hit him at his deepest point, causing the younger man to cry out.

 

Panting, the Kurta struggled to maintain focus as his mind was clouding over and he could feel it rising into a growing crescendo, its beckon becoming undeniable. Kurapika was ready; his body was needy, and craving for release, his rapidly beating heart mirroring the very _urgency_ he was outwardly showing, feeling the euphoria rising around him. Kurapika groaned pleadingly as his hips crashed without mercy against Chrollo's thighs, embedding his lover's erection so deep within him, it sent another wave of pure ecstasy through his body.

 

He could feel the raging pulse between them as the arduous pull of paradise was ringing in his ears, Kurapika's movements reflecting his craving and desire, "I am... Close." He groaned and drove his himself brashly against Chrollo, his agonizing dick colliding against the man's abdomen, the strain only making him more desperate. Steadily, the Kurta kept pace with his lover, but with a bit more finesse, adjuration of how _much_ he wanted to climax with Chrollo.

 

The sensation of the blond’s violently trembling body and hips forcing up against his own had awoken something deep within Chrollo. His fingers tightened their grip on Kurapika's thighs although the younger man had already adjusted himself so he could penetrate his lover to the fullest and began pounding into him mercilessly.

 

Growling, the older man found himself nearly unable to control his raging emotions, the scent of their sex mingled with his lover’s own unique aroma was driving him practically _insane._

 

Just like Kurapika, Chrollo could feel every nerve inside his own body strain as the pressure continued to mount within his own groin, luring him closer and closer to reaching his zenith. The warmth and constriction of Kurapika’s own body added to the heightening sensation, making it impossible to delay his imminent release.

 

Slowly he lifted away from the blond’s chin once he was satisfied with the mark left behind and looked down once again into those beautiful, passionate scarlet eyes, a smirk crossing over his tanned lips, “You better cum for me.” The demand came, and Chrollo instantly moved one of his hands from Kurapika’s leg to curl around his needy, throbbing dick and without hesitation, began stroking the engorged length. “Don’t hold back.”

 

Following his words, Chrollo aimed for Kurapika’s neck once more and began to trail his lips along its expanse before reaching the collarbone where he instantly bit down roughly, but this time it caused a thin trail of blood to run over the Kurta’s soft, pale skin.

 

Kurapika could only gasp. The entirety of his body began convulsing uncontrollably as every nerve flashed with heated impulses, the sensation nearly thrusting him over the edge. He felt himself teetering, everything around him threatening to collapse and the Kurta knew he was fading and _fast._

 

“Say my name Kurapika.” Chrollo commanded once he lifted away, a small blotch of red adorning his flesh, “I want to hear you say it.” He added. This time he jerked roughly along Kurapika’s shaft while driving his hips without mercy against him. Chrollo growled to add emphasis behind his words, tongue darting out to lick the stain from lips.

 

Between Chrollo pounding relentlessly into him and over his prostate in time to the rhythm of his hand stroking ravishingly along his swollen cock became his final calling. His undoing. There was no holding him back, and like a pendulum, the motion swung in favor of surrender and finally, the unquenchable tempest came to stake her claim, pulling Kurapika entirely under.

 

Without thought, without warning, every nerve and muscle in Kurapika's entire body began to tremor, the vibration causing the water to ripple and flow around them. Mindlessly, his lower half jolted out of the water and up against Chrollo’s grip around him while at the same time driving the man’s cock back down into him and to the furthest depth it could go.

 

The finality of it sent the blond over the edge, unable to deny his ascension any longer as he hit his limit.

 

Kurapika threw his head back, and screamed, “Chrollo!” the name rolling off his lips the moment before everything burst and thick, molten ropes expelled forth to coat over Chrollo's fingers as they were still wound tightly around him. Kurapika panted as the last ounces of his vitality melted away and he fell back nearly boneless against the cool surface of the boulder, weakly clutching to his lover's body. His hips continued to motion idly against his lover’s own, still craving, hungering, needing his lover's own release, beckoning Chrollo to join him in paradise.

 

The instant he heard the sound of his name, Chrollo let a grin spread across his lips as he gave a few more ample pumps to Kurapika’s shaft, feeling him finally climax as hot, thick warmth spilled forth, leaking in rivers to cover his fingers. Slowly, Chrollo lifted his hand away and brought it up to his mouth, his dark, grey eyes finding Kurapika's own scarlet ones.

 

For a moment, the older man became transfixed and lost within those bewitching seas of red, his lips hovering just above his hand, "You're so beautiful." Chrollo purred, hips rocking rhythmically in time to the sensational waves of euphoria that was seizing him whole, matching the speed to Kurapika's own weak bucking.

 

His tongue snaked out from between supple mounds, and began gliding over his fingers, lapping up Kurapika’s essence, soft groans echoing his actions, professing Chrollo’s enjoyment and partaking in his lover's flavor, "You taste good."

 

Cleaning the last of Kurapika's mess from his hand, he lowered it to clutch tightly on the Kurta's hip, eyes slipping closed as he breathed in heavily the scent of their lovemaking.

 

As he picked up the pace, Chrollo's hips crashed hard against Kurapika's ass, feeling himself nearing. "Oh... Fuck..." Every part of him trembled as those tight walls which surrounded him, rippled along his cock as he plummeted deep into his lover, the sensation threatening to drag him under. Oh God, how _good_ Kurapika felt around him; the warmth of the younger man's body, the way he withered beneath him, those gorgeous scarlet eyes as they drank him in, the experience was _unbelievable._

 

Chrollo couldn't hold it back any longer, and his groin grew tight, the calescent waves his final testament that his release was imminent. The older man gave one last forceful thrust as he finally climaxed, his own thick warmth spilling deep inside Kurapika, hips moving languidly against his lover's own as he rode out his orgasm.

 

When the last ounce of his strength ebbed away, he collapsed against Kurapika, both of them becoming an instant tangle of limbs. Sucking in a much-needed breath, he leaned in close to whisper in Kurapika's ear as he came down slowly from his high, "You enjoyed that, didn’t you?" He questioned, panting heavily before taking the Kurta’s lips with his own and pushed his tongue inside, instantly finding Kurapika's and curling around it.

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Kurapika's body tensed the moment he felt Chrollo stiffen as the older man finally reached his peak and climaxed. Those hips continued to move against him as his lover rode out the remainder of his orgasm before collapsing on top of him. Kurapika wound his tired arms around Chrollo, holding that spent body close to his own.

 

They remained silent a bit before Chrollo whispered in his ear, the words teasing as the man's warm breath dusted over his skin. Kurapika was unable to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine, and before he could speak, Chrollo captured his lips, wasting no time shoving his tongue inside.

 

Sighing, he fell into the moment, accepting the invading appendage as it slid along his own. The kiss was fierce, demanding and pleasing. Kurapika enjoyed the feeling of it as the taste of his lover crept into his mouth, Chrollo's flavor still unique.

 

Finally, Kurapika broke away, and his eyes opened to look at Chrollo, "It was better than I expected." The blond cooed in response, then buried his nose into the crook of his lover's shoulder. As he tried to regain his lost strength and recover from his intoxication, Kurapika laid there while he luxuriated in the very _essence_ of their coupling.

 

A few moments later, he pulled back to look back into Chrollo’s eyes. What he saw left him nearly _stunned._

 

Slowly, his gaze flickered over the gorgeous creature above him before Kurapika lifted to trail his swollen lips along the side of Chrollo's jawline, leaving gentle kisses in his wake as they dusted over tanned skin before sliding down almost enticingly towards the Spider's neck, feeling the pulse race through his veins.

 

Almost as if he was tethered to the area, Kurapika bit down and began suckling hard upon the flesh, quickly drawing blood. The taste of metal bloomed upon his tongue.

 

The sensation was primal, animalistic, its hold was digging and clawing into the younger man as he started to fall back into the coiling grips of ardor once more. His own groin started to ache as he felt himself growing hard again, thighs trembling with excitement as he pressed heatedly against Chrollo, feeling their connection, "Dammit... I still want you." Kurapika hissed, and he slipped away to lap over the tendril of blood that ran down over his lover's collarbone, then breathed in his scent before motioning back up. Latching onto the underside of Chrollo's jaw again, he drew hard on the skin where he knew it would bruise, "What you continue to do to me..." The Kurta whispered haughtily, erotic undertones now etching his voice.

 

Chrollo sucked in a sharp breath when Kurapika pulled back just enough so their eyes locked once more. Even then, the older man couldn’t get over just how perfect the blond really was.

 

Especially with how audacious and eager he was being.

 

"It was as good for me as it was for you." He responded in a tired voice. Chrollo kept himself buried inside his lover, feeling Kurapika's own thighs tighten around him, and preventing them from separating. Without warning, the blond's mouth came up against his jaw, and he could feel those succulent lips begin trailing against it, the warmth of his breath, how those teeth grazed his skin as the younger man moved along his pulse. Chrollo groaned. Everything stopped, and he breathed in slowly as Kurapika bit down and began roughly sucking on the area that would probably bruise later.

 

A trickle of warmth streamed down over his collar bone, and he knew Kurapika had drawn blood. Chrollo's breath hitched in his throat this time, shuddering visibly as those lips soon moved, Kurapika's tongue rolling over his skin to lap up the crimson staining it before dusting up towards his jawline and biting down on him once more. The older man felt his entire body tense.

 

Oh, how Kurapika was trying to dominate him. _Mark him._ It was exciting to see his lover exhibit so much gusto.

 

Chrollo was uncertain if he would be able to contain himself. Everything the Kurta was doing to him was only igniting his appetite for more.

 

The words Kurapika had spoken only enhanced that yearning, knowing how much of an impact he had on the blond was invigorating.

 

Becoming lost amid the storm was easy, entirely giving into it was easiest. However, knowing just how tempting Kurapika could be, how advantageous and commanding, even desperate he was made Chrollo tremble. It was intoxicating, provocative, enticing. No matter what he did, what his lover did, there was just no quelling his insatiable hunger, attraction, and need he had for Kurapika.

 

With as much he loved Kurapika, the undeniable pull the Kurta had on him was evident. He craved the younger man, but also cherished every moment they shared.

 

_This was no different._

 

Once Kurapika pulled away, Chrollo took the opportunity to cup his lover by the chin and moved Kurapika back to face him, looking deep in his lover's eyes. For a moment he watched the blond, noticing a small blotch of bright red adorning his wet, pink lips.

 

Grinning, Chrollo leaned in close, his own lips nearly brushing the Kurta's, "It pleases me knowing how much I affect you," Chrollo replied enthusiastically before closing the gap between them to capture his lover's mouth into a deep kiss, tasting his blood on them. His hand moved away from the blond's chin as Chrollo let it slide down along the backside of his lover before coming up to coil around Kurapika’s shaft, feeling him become hard again.

 

Everything slowly faded around him, and Kurapika was finding it hard to breathe much less contain the resurfacing of emotions that threatened to break down his barriers and take over him once again. The longer he remained within the clutches of the Spider, the further he fell. Not that he was complaining, the younger man was finding the thrill in each contact the had, the sensation only invoking his will continue.

 

When he felt Chrollo’s fingers take hold of his chin, bringing him to face the older man, it was then Kurapika knew. He could see the reflection of himself within them, the resemblance striking. What he saw and how lucid it was, the reality of its composition only invoked further realization of just how alike he and Chrollo _really_ were.

 

It was a notion he struggled with, but it was undeniable. Though, it didn’t stop him. Chrollo was like a drug, and Kurapika was addicted. He couldn’t seem to get enough.

 

He knew the same was true for Chrollo, the older man’s words a firm affirmation of that fact.

 

The rhythm of his heart changed, its beat growing rapid the moment when Chrollo’s lips came over his as the heat surrounded them once more. It was blissful, phenomenal, entirely unworldly and Kurapika found himself giving in and letting go, his mind filling with sexual thoughts when he felt the older man's hand wrap around his cock again. His lips brushed and danced, massaging boldly along Chrollo's, drinking in all his tall and dark lover had to offer, reveling in his very unique yet, exquisite taste. Breathing in sharply, Kurapika pulled away abruptly, his mouth trailing feathery light just along the side of his lover’s jaw as he gave a weak thrust to his hips, “Take me to the bank.” He purred and stopped just before reaching Chrollo’s ear, “Let me show just how much I want you.”

 

Though Kurapika felt nearly embarrassed to talk in such a scandalizing tone, Chrollo reacted approvingly as his slender body was tugged firmly against his lover, the contact dredging another laden groan and practically making him forget about his bashfulness.

 

Without reservation, he moved rhythmically along with Chrollo, the older man’s cock beginning to fill and swell again inside him, the feeling it produced was always unlike any other. The craving was insurmountable, practically driving the Kurta _crazy._

 

Lowering his arms to hold tightly around Chrollo’s shoulders, he gave the area a squeeze, hinting that he wanted his lover to move, ready to exit the pond.

 

Even then, Kurapika could sense Chrollo's amusement through his aura as the older man observed him, though the blond could plainly see that his lover was feeling the grips of passion just like he was.

 

“Is that so?” Chrollo spoke after a few minutes of silence, the look of satisfaction crossing his demeanor when he felt the younger man grind against him so adamantly. How amazing it was to see the blond crack the way he did. Slowly Kurapika was bending and becoming less stiff. It was enjoyable to watch his lover become undeniably abashed. "As you wish," He replied teasingly and lifted Kurapika up out of the water, making his way through the rippling waves to the bank of the pond, coming to a halt just at the edge.

 

Gently, he eased Kurapika down on upon the soft grass lining the bank, coming on top of his lover as they are still connected.

 

Gray eyes surveyed every sculpted plane, curve and muscle lining the gorgeous being below him, openly admiring the Kurta's innate beauty. Gods just how _succulent_ Kurapika was shivering and wet, lying open to being plundered.

 

Shifting his position, Chrollo gently pulled his dick out from his lover's body then lowered to dip down between Kurapika's legs, noticing how hard he had gotten. Chrollo began kissing him on the balls, trailing his mouth up along Kurapika’s shaft before stopping at the tip. His tongue darted out to graze along the head, coiling around it sensually before taking the younger man's length slowly into his mouth. Gradually, Chrollo started drawing down along it while the fingertips of one hand slid up Kurapika's inner thigh to cup his balls as the other clutched to his hip.

 

The moment Kurapika felt his lover’s tongue on his cock, he sucked in a sharp breath, his world soon becoming ignited within a heavenly blaze as Chrollo's lips gradually encompassed him. He let out a guttural cry, hips jolting without thought as the older man inched down along him, sending the Kurta back into the waves of eternal bliss.

 

It didn’t take long before Chrollo found a rhythm, pumping languidly along his swollen erection and Kurapika could barely think any longer, his mind becoming a thick haze as carnality was hitting him once more.

 

"Oh... Gods..." He uttered, almost unable to contain the fervency mounting within. Briefly, Kurapika reveled in the thrill of it all, feeling just how amazing and exhilarating such an act produced. Never had Chrollo treated him like this before; Kurapika had often thought it was beyond his lover's ambition or will to lower himself to such standards. But there Chrollo was, pleasuring him and in the back of his mind, Kurapika felt Chrollo deserved the same, "Chrollo..." he uttered and flushed at the thought, another shiver racing up his spine, “slow down,” Kurapika panted, those lips feeling utterly good around him and causing him to nearly forget his objective, "I... Want to..." another groan cut him off as he struggled to muster the words to speak, "...Let me pleasure you, too."

 

It became nearly too cumulative, his body seizing from the stimulation bursting through him, each pulse electrified and raging. The Kurta's mind faded and he was no longer comprehensible as Chrollo worked him fully into submission. His body craved and ached as Kurapika aimlessly rocked his hips while he fought hard to resist thrusting into Chrollo's warm mouth.

 

That tickle in the back of his mind remained; he wanted to taste his lover almost as badly as he wanted those lips to stay wound tightly around him, even as the blond's slender fingers found their way into Chrollo's tresses.

 

If anything, the idealism made within Kurapika's plea was enough to hint at what he _wanted_ the older man to do.

 

Inwardly, Chrollo grinned in spite of himself as Kurapika’s desperate entreaty captured his attention while the younger man struggled to keep from bucking into his mouth. His lips continued working without hindrance along that swollen shaft to keep Kurapika wound within rapture’s embrace. Although he knew damn well that his precious and beautiful Kurta was attempting to seize control once again and become more assertive, the compelling draw such a magnetism had over him, and seeing his lover continue losing his prudish nature _excited_ him.

 

Breaking down those barriers and making Kurapika more open and comfortable around him was something he had set about doing from the moment the younger man confessed to loving him. Witnessing it only made it more titillating.

 

As the younger man's slender fingers started carding through his raven-hued locks, Chrollo's eyes found Kurapika’s impassioned scarlet ones, the thought of his lover’s own mouth around him again while ruminating on how thrilling and inebriating it would be for them to pleasure each other at the same time only excited Chrollo further. The notion was rather compelling.

 

Suddenly, he halted his movements and pulled away from Kurapika's swollen cock that was now coated in his saliva, a tendril swung from the tip to his lips before snapping away, and he let his clouded eyes befall his succulent Kurta once more.

 

Wordlessly, Chrollo lifted up and away from his lover as he stood, gaze never leaving those blazing eyes as he came to the top of his lover’s golden head then lowered himself once more and let his lips seamlessly glide back down along that needy dick again. The sensation of his own cock brushing along the swollen lips of his lover incited a soft, raspy groan from the depths of his throat, eager for Kurapika to take him and feel that warm, inviting mouth over him.

 

Gradually, he found an even, leisurely rhythm as his fingers motioned to curl around the base of the blond’s shaft while his other hand began digging almost ruthlessly into the Kurta's hip, bracing himself for the assault he knew Kurapika would soon bestow upon him.

 

There was no wait or no delay, and his entire body soon became engulfed in the very sensation Chrollo had anticipated on the moment Kurapika curled his hand around the base of his cock while those lips parted to let that moist tongue gloss over the head of it. The feeling caused his skin to tingle and sent shivers racing up his spine.

 

What Kurapika had been waiting for Chrollo was now readily indulging in as the Kurta slowly worked his mouth along the head of the older man's cock, teasingly flicking his tongue along the sensitive spot just under the base of the tip. He lingered for just a moment as he toyed with the area, knowing that such a play would only drive Chrollo insane and he could feel the older man convulsing above him. The vibrations that emanated from his lover wavered through him, and it made Kurapika tighten, the building tension alone was nearly enough to drive him wild.

 

Moving from the area, Kurapika drug his lips back over the tip once more before parting them and letting it slip inside, his mouth finally working down along Chrollo’s thick shaft.

 

Tears bloomed instantly at the corners of his eyes, but Kurapika didn’t stop. Growling, he brought his free hand up to clutch onto Chrollo’s hip, tips digging into his lover's flesh as he pinned the older man in place and lifted his head ever so slightly, full and pink lips finding their way to the base before he started his own slow and sensual rhythm. Each time he moved down, Kurapika let the tip of Chrollo’s dick hit the back of his own throat as he suppressed his gag reflex, enjoying the plunge.

 

Kurapika's heart raced as he fell into a timely beat with Chrollo, the sound of his lover's own insatiable moans as they started to pleasure each other in near perfect unison brought him deeper into the grips of hunger and passion. His groin constricted and tightened once again as Chrollo continuously embedded him inside that sweet, warm mouth, the muscles within the older man's throat rippling along the tip.

 

Never had he expected it to feel so good, so tantalizing, and yet, Chrollo could feel the pressure mounting in his own groin once again. Just how constrictive and warm Kurapika’s mouth was around him, how easily the younger man took the entirety of his cock without reservation, letting the tip hit the back of his own throat made Chrollo feel gratified.

 

It was _beyond_ the mere comprehension of words.

 

Never had Chrollo experienced such a sensation, but he could hardly contain himself. Every muscle and nerve trembled as his groin seized, the heat from his lover's mouth wrapped him up in such a wonderful, lustful desire. Chrollo was barely able to contain himself. He relished in the notion and was thoroughly satisfied that Kurapika was withering beneath him.

 

Feeling that small frame trembling against him, melting to his touches, losing control to his every whim, it only served to rouse the older man even more.

 

Gradually, they both picked up the pace, falling slowly into unison with one another as the momentum between them fell from erratic to a near perfect dance. Chrollo flowed to the tempo of his own beating heart as he moved in time with his thrusts, his mouth never losing pace as he continued to draw along Kurapika’s shaft. Several times he allowed the younger man to reach the back of his own throat, finding it rather simple to suppress his own gag reflex, the enjoyment he found in deep-throating was _highly_ arousing.

 

It was hard resisting the urges that continuously plummeted through him as the pressure in his groin only brought about the demand for release. Between that and the ardor growing between them, Chrollo realized it was just a matter of time before he would come undone.

 

Even the way those perfect lips were gliding around the length of his cock, the tip plunging into the back of Kurapika’s throat each time the blond moved in time to his thrusts was like absolute heaven.

 

Even Kurapika was struggling to hang on, the blond’s movements gradually becoming strained, less rhythmic, but he wasn’t ready to stop just yet. Drawing the moment out for a little longer was something he wanted, as losing the feeling now seemed too soon.

 

Again, Chrollo gave another ample thrust down against that luscious mouth, his body trembling from wave after wave of electric impulses surging through him. The way Kurapika moved, his taste, even as the younger man fought to keep up with him, every part of it gripped him tight. It was hard resisting.

 

"You like it, don't you?" Chrollo uttered as he abruptly stopped in his ministrations to tease Kurapika and slowly pulled his mouth away, a thin trail of saliva dangling between his lips and the head of his lover's cock. The unreleased pressure left behind he was sure would drive the Kurta mad, "Tell me how much you want to cum."

 

Chrollo sucked in a breath, letting air fill his needy lungs before inclining forward to press his lips against the sensitive area just below the head, tongue darting out to lap along its surface.

 

White hot pulses burst through his veins like liquid fire, every nerve reacting almost instantaneously and Kurapika found himself arcing without control, without consciousness, his body crashing up against Chrollo the moment those lips pulled from around him to focus on the area beneath the tip of his agonizing cock.

 

Panting heavily around the still swollen erection between his own lips, Kurapika felt as if he was coming apart, his body trembling violently as that voice delivered another taunting expletive, the command demanding that he profess how much he wanted to climax. It left Kurapika floundering amidst the tempest sea which he was slowly drowning within.

 

Every fiber of his being was strained, the struggle becoming almost _overwhelming_ as he was losing grip on reality. The herald of paradise with its beautiful, melodious lure called like chimes on the wind as its beckon was enticing the blond towards sweet, sweet release.

 

There was no denying it - he indeed _enjoyed_ it, _wanted_ it and _needed_ it. The way Chrollo pleasured him, made him feel, how his body reacted to the undulating pulses that surged like an electrified force through his veins was enough to bring him under.

 

Digging his fingers into Chrollo’s hip, he groaned amply, feeling himself on the verge of breaking, “I do…” the response came as a breathy whisper, Kurapika pausing his attention on his lover’s erection to speak, “I want you to make me cum. Please, Chrollo.”

 

Crimson suffused deeper along his skin as he kept up with his profane talk. Yet, Kurapika didn’t let it stop him. He was too _fascinated_ to care. The thought of reaching his zenith and completion was all that weighed on his already hazed mind. Feeling Chrollo, tasting him, experiencing the closeness they were sharing was all he needed to keep him wanting more.

 

Falling back into rhythm, the Kurta resumed focus on moving along Chrollo’s length, feeling the organ pulsating along his tongue as the older man thrust it into his warm mouth once again.

 

“Good.” Chrollo smirked, feeling Kurapika’s body tense as he knew his lover was near, though he waited until the waves subsided, “Just a little longer then, baby. I have an idea in mind.” Making sure the younger man wouldn’t climax before he was ready, he plunged that throbbing cock back into Kurapika´s mouth straight to the hilt, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat once more. Chrollo groaned from the pleasure he felt.

 

Not giving Kurapika room to react, the older man let his free hand slip beneath his lover's bent leg to glide aptly between those firm cheeks, his fingertips finding their target as he slid two fingers around the hole. Knowing his newfound play would corrupt his Kurta further, Chrollo decided to add multiple routes of assault, using the connection between his mouth and now prying fingers to drive his lover wild.

 

He let the fingertips dance around Kurapika’s entrance teasingly, rubbing gently around it before slipping them in, pausing a moment to give the blond time to get used to the intrusion before pushing into him slowly.

 

Stars burst before Kurapika’s eyes, and he did everything he could to keep from twisting within Chrollo’s grasp, the heat that surged to his groin was intense and consuming, burning him to the very _core._

 

As the older man’s fingers pushed into him while those lips worked back down along his cock, it made every part of him nearly convulse simultaneously, his back arching again roughly, forcing another groan to rip from the depths of his throat. Kurapika became unrestrained, almost primal, mind too far gone to think as Chrollo’s assault brought him back into the sea of squalling passion.

 

Kurapika´s hips started bucking erratically, the younger man's needy length burrowing itself within that hungry mouth. Releasing another growl, Kurapika picked up his own pace, momentum getting feverish as he tried desperately to keep up with Chrollo while sucking hard on his lover’s cock. He knew he was falling and fast, the combination of acts the older man was bestowing upon him would be his final undoing.

 

At that rate Chrollo was going, it would only send him completely over the edge.

 

Kurapika _craved_ for it.

 

Yet, he desired to bring Chrollo to completion with him.

 

Almost as if Chrollo sensed it, the older man worked deftly along Kurapika’s shaft, picking up the pace as his fingers moved in and out of the blond's entrance with enthusiasm while scissoring him, each deliverance he knew was causing his lover to twist and convulse. Slowly he was breaking down that resolve and crumbling those walls as he was bringing Kurapika close again.

 

Sensing that he was also nearing, Chrollo grinned to himself as a devious thought crossed his mind. Abruptly he stopped moving once he felt Kurapika on the brink of climax again and pulled his fingers out from inside the younger man while moving away from his cock. He could hear Kurapika’s whines of protest, yet, Chrollo only held one hand firmly to the base of his lover’s shaft, “Should I let you cum or not, I wonder?” He said with a wicked chuckle.

 

The sky overhead seemed to darken at that instant, and he could sense the change in the weather along with the smell of impending rain.

 

It was all he needed, every indication that he could not hold back and resist the temptation any longer became evident. Even though he wanted to continue, Chrollo knew it was futile.

 

He released a throaty moan and abruptly thrust his cock back down into Kurapika's mouth again, the sensation mixed with hearing his lover's labored panting and unhindered cries along with feeling the Kurta's lips and mouth working his own throbbing cock was enough to send him nearly over the edge.

 

This time, Chrollo knew there was _no_ holding back.

 

The sound of his lover's words echoing within his ears nearly convinced Kurapika that Chrollo would continue to deny his need for release. He could feel the chill air dust over his neglected cock as he tried to contain himself although his body was strained, such a thought was instantly abolished when Chrollo's hips suddenly crashed down against him and that thick cock was jolted into the back of his mouth once more.

 

Kurapika suppressed the groan that rose in his chest and instinctively picked up speed knowing that Chrollo was so close, the older man undeniably ready to let go and accept his ascension, the need for release upon him.

 

In that very moment, Chrollo finally let go, his mind going completely blank. Everything suddenly cinched when he felt Kurapika react by picking up the pace, those lips working so sensually around him it caused the dams within his own body crumble away and without warning, thick heat surged forth as he started to cum intensely.

 

"Be good Kurapika and drink it up." Lust twinged Chrollo's voice as his hot and thick seed spilled deep into the back of Kurapika's throat, his eyes falling shut as a result. Vaguely, he could feel the rain that started hitting his back.

 

Chrollo twitched and convulsed as he rode out his orgasm, hips jaunting down against the blond's lips one last time to ensure his essence was retained within.

 

Instantly, Kurapika felt hot, thick and sticky liquid ooze against his tongue, the substance almost rolling down his throat and he eagerly began swallowing it as his lover had demanded. It was a taste unlike any other, slightly salty, but he enjoyed the piquancy Chrollo had to offer, savoring it with relished delight.

 

He wasted no time consuming the last of his lover's essence, the older man's hips pushing down against him to ensure that he did intake every last drop, which caused Chrollo to groan in satisfaction.

 

Once he was content, Chrollo resumed focusing on Kurapika's swollen cock as his fingers coiled around the base of it. He gave it a little squeeze for emphasis before falling into a steady rhythm as he pumped the shaft with vigor while enticing the pressure to build again. A smirk tugged at his lips, "You can cum now." Chrollo said with a taunting smile as he pulled his hand away and wrapped his lips around the head, allowing Kurapika to bury it within his mouth once more.

 

Chrollo fell into a quick, but even rhythm as his hands and lips worked in tandem, knowing it was only a matter of time before his gorgeous Kurta would reach his own apex.

 

Everything stilled, and all Kurapika heard were the sounds of their own heavy breathing and rapidly beating hearts before Chrollo's fingers constricted almost roughly around him, stroking his trembling cock earnestly while invoking the pressure to mount thoroughly within his pressurized groin. However, the moment he felt the older man's warm lips replace that hand, Kurapika knew it was finally over.

 

Tossing his head back, the Kurta snapped his eyes shut, and a rancorous, carnal howl erupted from deep within, his lover's name enunciated amiss the throes of euphoria as his dams finally collapsed and everything within burst forth. Slender hips jerked up against Chrollo's lips, and Kurapika held there while sending his own seed deep into the very ends of that awaiting mouth as the older man eagerly swallowed, his body twisting while he rode out his own orgasm.

 

Kurapika gave one last jerk before he finally succumbed as his strength waned and pulled Chrollo with him, dragging the older man down on top him.

 

He laid there as they both attempted to come down from their highs, Kurapika relishing in the aftermath of his orgasm, of their sex and copulation. He could feel Chrollo moving over him, the older man’s own panting echoing in his ears as he too, struggled to regain his lost strength. “That was amazing.” Kurapika finally spoke after a few moments of silence, one hand coming up to weakly brush his fingers over Chrollo’s hip, the older man’s skin slick from sweat and rain, "I love it when we spend time like this." He added sweetly.

 

A soft, but satisfying smile came over the older man’s lips when he felt Kurapika’s fingers over his skin, and he lingered into it for a few moments, enjoying the touch.

 

Once he was able to muster enough strength to move, Chrollo lifted away and came to sit beside Kurapika, those grey eyes finding the younger man’s own which had shifted back to their icy blue. For a moment, he watched Kurapika as he licked away the remainder of cum from his lips, contented with the finalization of their act. “Glad you think so.” Chrollo teased, a grin now crossing his visage, "I can never get enough of you. No matter how amazing it is." He added but abruptly cut off his thoughts. Gently, albeit reluctantly, he pulled away completely from the tired Kurta to stand as the rain had picked up in intensity, the drops coming down faster. Chrollo reached over and retrieved his clothes, then glanced over his shoulder at the cottage that resided in the distance behind them, thinking it was time to seek shelter, “Let's go inside the cottage and get out of the rain.” He commented and extended his hand to help his lover up.

 

The absence of warmth sent a chill up Kurapika’s spine, and he watched as Chrollo pulled away moments after cleaning his lips, though the act was mesmerizing, he realized he was unable to repel the cold that appeared to be seeping into his skin. His gaze lingered momentarily on the extended hand before reaching for it, a grin of his own plastered on his face.

 

So, Chrollo couldn’t get enough of him, either? Why wasn’t he surprised?

 

The thought pleased him, yet, Kurapika remained silent about it, conceding to the fact they were being assaulted by the cold rain and needed to take refuge from the oncoming storm. Taking a firm hold of Chrollo’s hand, he allowed the older man to pull him up as he came upon wobbly legs, his body still weak, “Alright. Perhaps we should clean up and get some rest.” He intoned, and reached down beside him to collect his own clothing, though bearing nonchalance in remaining exposed as it was something he had become used to.

 

Being vulnerable like that around his lover didn’t arise his sobriety anymore. He still held modesty and reservation when it came down to others, but alone with Chrollo, he felt as if he could become even more _liberated._

 

For a moment, Kurapika breathed in heavily of Chrollo’s musk as it easily coalesced with the scent of their lingering sex along with the aromatic smells of the earth and foliage around them. It made the blond feel slightly light-headed, and his body came against his lover’s toned frame as he caught himself.

 

The sudden feel of an arm around him drew his attention, and Kurapika noticed Chrollo watching him with a raised eyebrow, “Perhaps? I say we definitely need to clean up and get rest. Especially after all that.” He teased, arm tightening around Kurapika to sustain him as the younger man’s balance was still off, but also to partially regain the physical contact they had lost.

 

Taking a few steps once Chrollo seemed to have a firm hold on him, Kurapika attempted to draw himself forward but found the task quite challenging. “Dammit Chrollo, you wore me out.” He quipped, though his voice was hushed and resonant, and his hands tightened their hold on his lover’s bicep right below his spider tattoo. “Sleeping in a bed will definitely be the perfect remedy.” The blond finalized, though slightly coy and released his hold from Chrollo’s arm once he felt confident enough in standing on his own without collapsing. “We can go now.”

 

Grinning he watched as his lover began walking towards the cottage, falling into step beside them as they approached the quaint building, “You didn’t seem to mind it too much,” he said teasingly, that grin only widening, “But don’t worry, I will be sure you rest.”

 

The sudden feel of Kurapika’s fist connecting with his side only added to Chrollo’s mirth. How he loved his precious blond. It alone stood to reason why he loved Kurapika as he did.

 

“You’re such an ass.” Kurapika chided, but didn’t deny that he did enjoy the time they shared. “However, I never said I didn’t.” Tòuchè. Kurapika couldn't help himself in keeping the banter up; he wasn't above keeping the raillery going, even if in the long run, he may end up being the one to lose in the end. "Quite to the contrary. But I will digress, I think I did a number on you as well."

 

Chrollo hummed in spite of himself but leaned over to kiss the blond on the top of his head, deciding to leave things as they were. Once they came in front of the door, he looked over to Kurapika, “So, we can use this place at our leisure?” He questioned, “I assume no one lives here, considering your current attire.” Chrollo added, teasing the Kurta again. “Should I pick the lock?”

 

Reaching for the doorknob, Kurapika proceeded to open the door, "This place is abandoned. Long since has," He began, voice willowy, "I had occupied it on a few occasions when I was here during my time alone. Mostly when I needed solitude during my Nen training." Kurapika stopped to look over at Chrollo, flinty gaze landing upon the older man. "There is no need to pick the lock. That I can assure you."

 

Leaning over, the young blond planted a soft, chaste kiss to Chrollo's plush lips before smiling tenderly, then turning on heel to enter the premises, reluctantly breaking the contact he shared with his lover.

 

It had been so long since either of them had the privilege to partake in the aspect of creature comforts - far too long they had been traveling the downtrodden path. Now, however, they could rest comfortably in peace. Appeased, Kurapika strode through the small living space - everything was as he had last remembered it - and went through the open living room and towards the bedroom where he knew the bathroom was. Musing, the thought of a nice hot shower made him feel eager, "You coming?" The enthusiastic Kurta added, stalling long enough to encourage his lover to follow.

 

Caught off guard by Kurapika’s chaste kiss, he froze for a second, enchanted by the unexpected act, and resisted the urge to pull his lover back for another more passionate kiss, resigning to allowing the Kurta to move away from him and inside the cottage.

 

After a moment of silence, he added pensively, “It must feel strange for you to be here again, but not alone this time, and probably with the last person you expected to be with… I’ll make sure that only adds new, pleasant memories to your old recollections.” Stepping inside, Chrollo looked around, still cautious and wanted to be sure the place was indeed, unoccupied save for him and Kurapika. Once satisfied, he proceeded to look around, curious in what the place had to offer before deciding to take to follow the younger man. “Yes, I am coming.” He answered finally after managing to scope most of the living room.

 

Sighing, Kurapika watched as it appeared Chrollo was checking the place out - probably looking for something to steal. He wasn’t _surprised._ The older man was a thief after all.

 

_“One that you have fallen in love with.”_

 

It was a reality that Kurapika was slowly coming to accept.

 

"This place hasn't been used in a very long time.” Kurapika began, voice quiet. “It had even been long since abandoned from the time when I stumbled upon this place. There is indeed no need to worry about anyone bothering us. This meadow is highly secluded. I was amazed when I found it." Pausing, he added, "There isn't much here. Most of it is old, or useless. You won’t find anything worth taking. Trust me.”

 

Grinning, Kurapika shook his head, and he proceeded to move into the bedroom, bent on taking a warm shower and climbing into a soft bed. He was not one to waste time. _"Oh well. I will just start without him, then."_ The thought crossed his mind and right before he could enter the room, Chrollo swept past him hurriedly, causing the blond to roll his eyes in bewilderment.

 

Ignoring Chrollo’s somewhat exasperating behavior, he unceremoniously tossed his clothes onto the bed and entered into the bathroom, the tile cold beneath his feet. Reaching into the shower, he took hold of the knobs, turning on the spray, allowing the water to begin warming.

 

Casting a fleeting glance over his shoulder, he noticed Chrollo still in the bedroom and snorted, then clambered into the large basin, sealing off the area with the plastic curtain. A soft groan surpassed his lips once the soothing, caressing spray finally contacted his skin and he reposed, letting slip closed his eyes to temporary darkness.

 

It wasn’t until he felt arms come around his waist and pull him against a more rugged chest did Kurapika become fully aware of _what_ was happening. The contact elicited a soft moan from the Kurta's slightly parted lips as he was instantly aware of every muscle and sinew that resided in his lover's firm body, "Glad you could actually make it," He purred, voice taunting, "Was beginning to think I was going to be in here alone."

 

Tightening his hold on Kurapika, the older man couldn’t help but grin, “Yes, I made it. Sorry, it took me so long. The work meeting lasted more than expected, and then I had to deal with traffic...” he replied jokingly, feeling compelled to do so by the taunting note he could perceive in Kurapika’s voice, “Did you really think I would have left you here alone? What a pity that would have been.” he whispered, affection and longing into his tone and gaze.

 

“Smart ass,” Kurapika remarked before delivering a playful punch to Chrollo’s arm. It was of no wonder why he was finding himself growing closer to the older man by the day. Chrollo really did make him feel exultant.

 

Silence descended between them as they lingered into the moment while enjoying the sensation of being close as the water cascaded down their bodies, neither desiring to move.

 

When they finally decided it was time to bathe, Kurapika leaned back as Chrollo washed his hair, making sure his locks were fully coated before rinsing the shampoo out. Once done, Kurapika repeated the process for Chrollo as he raked his fingers through those silken, raven tresses. It felt good, the touches and contact were comforting as they proceeded to wash each other, the soap easily washing away the impurities on them as well as cleansing the wounds they had suffered during their battle in Mirie.

 

After they both finished, Chrollo reluctantly pulled away from Kurapika and proceeded to grab some towels. He handed one to Kurapika before wrapping the one he had around his own waist while using a second one to dry his own hair.

 

“I will meet you in the bedroom,” Chrollo said simply and strode into the adjacent room, leaving the Kurta behind momentarily as he flung the towel he was using to the side and climbed into the bed, the sensation of sheets for a change was a welcomed notion to laying on hard surfaces.

 

It had been so long since they could enjoy such amenities, Chrollo mused. But then again, it was something he was relatively used to.

 

Resigning, he closed his eyes and hummed to himself when he felt something warm come beside him and realized Kurapika was lying down and pressed against him. The contact made him smile.

 

“I hope you don’t plan on keeping that around you.” Kurapika practically whined, shifting closer to get warm. He tugged at the towel for emphasis.

 

Wrapping his arms around Kurapika, he pulled that slender body against his, relishing in the contact once more, his lover’s skin feeling nice against his own, “No, I don’t plan to keep it around me all night, but I hadn't finished drying. Are you so eager to see me naked again?” he asked teasingly, knowing the comment may spark the blond’s ire again.

 

Snorting,  Kurapika laid his head within the juncture between Chrollo's neck and shoulder, sighing as he did such while continuously plucking at the infernal thing around his lover's waist, "What if I do? Perhaps I enjoy feeling you unobstructed and completely against me." Kurapika grinned against his lover's skin, imagining what the older man's reaction to his comment would be. "And maybe I want to fall asleep with you like that? Without annoying articles in the way." He added, indeed, very curious to his lover's reaction to the new and more forthcoming demeanor Kurapika had since, adopted.

 

The older man had to raise an eyebrow at that pert reply about the towel. Well well, Kurapika certainly was improving in the self-confidence department by leaps and bounds now it seemed. “Oh I am sure you do, what’s not to like about sleeping in the nude with me?” The comment earned him a punch to the shoulder that Chrollo thought was worth it. “Then again, it just might slip if I move too much in my sleep.” He tilted his head and winked, trying to present the perfect face of innocence. “Should I open it now or do you want to take it all in when you wake up?”

 

"You cannot be serious?" Kurapika quipped to his lover's comment. "As tempting as that sounds," he paused and leaned in to lick along Chrollo's jawline, "perhaps it would be better just to discard it entirely. I can take all of it in with, or without the towel being present." Kurapika finalized as he nuzzled Chrollo's neck affectionately, eyelids becoming heavy.

 

“Oh if that's the case,” Chrollo suddenly pushed his hips up to press himself flush against Kurapika’s groin, “then why don't you place it somewhere appropriate love?”

 

The act caused Kurapika to groan, eyes flashing scarlet momentarily, "Well then, if that is what you wish?" Without any reservation, the blond fisted the cloth that was wrapped around his lover's waist and jerked it away in one swift but seamless motion before quickly tossing it across the room, not caring where it landed. Fluidly, Kurapika crushed their pelvises together, his own legs twining feverishly with Chrollo's own. "How about that?" He purred, locking their heated bodies in place. "I think we can sleep properly, now."

 

That was _it,_ they needed to sleep. Chrollo smirked at the blond Kurta once he heard that towel land somewhere on the floor with a soft thud. However, he didn't pay attention as he was too preoccupied with the blond’s bare frame pressing firmly against his own. “Oh Kurapika, you shouldn't have done that,” Chrollo tutted. “You should always keep things in their proper places. I will have to discipline you later it seems.”

 

Before the younger man could protest indignantly at the unfairness of it all, Chrollo kissed him, and this time, it was nearly desperate. Kurapika eagerly accepted, their tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. Chrollo then pulled away before Kurapika had a chance to process the suddenness of it all. “Now we sleep,” he whispered.

 

When Chrollo severed the kiss and insisted they finally sleep, Kurapika was _still_ in disbelief by what happened but decided to bid his time anyway. Whatever Chrollo was planning, he would deal with it, then. Settling without a word, he snuggled against his lover's warm frame and burrowed his face into the crook of Chrollo's neck, inhaling the man's pleasant scent.

 

For a moment, he enjoyed the closeness they shared before relinquishing to Morpheus's call, his own eyes growing heavy again. "I love you." He managed to utter before slipping off contentedly while in Chrollo’s embrace.

 

Satisfied that Kurapika had finally settled, Chrollo closed his own eyes as well, “I love you, too.” He muttered letting sleep take over, his last thought being how soft Kurapika was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see, our boys here did more than just 'recover' lol as the meadow offered a peaceful respite allowing Chrollo and Kurapika time to actually bond more in an intimate way. Of course, their time at the meadow is limited, but the moments they have there currently is giving them the time needed to not only rest and recoup from their encounter in Mirie, but time to continue bonding as well. We will see more instances like this (bonding lol) as they continue their trek back to Yorknew and devise a plot to handle the new, mysterious beasts.
> 
> Things should also be close to being back on track for me.
> 
> As always: you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13). Not going to be using Tumblr anymore as their new system is completely ridiculous.


	25. Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather, intimate encounter upon awakening, Chrollo, and Kurapika realize their time for a reprieve is short and make preparations to leave their sanctuary. Their travels lead them to their next destination as they continue to make their way back to Yorknew and the rest of the Genei Ryodan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear readers, again I do apologize in my excessive delays in updating. Since my health problems have continued to persist, the amount of time I have been able to focus on writing has suffered quite a bit. Because of this, I haven't been able to maintain my two chapters a month since the start of the year, but hopefully, that won't be an issue for too much longer. I do thank everyone who has been loyal and patient so far, your support truly means a lot. ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Once again, this chapter contains smut. ;) But in a smaller dose. It will be the last one for a while.
> 
> Again, a big thanks to Sweets Dreamer for her continued efforts to beta each chapter. ♡♡

_ Dreams. The images of a lurid, and verdant paradise slowly coalesced into the form of a rich and tranquil valley. Slowly he looked around the meadow which he stood amid as gentle wind caressed through his soft, golden locks. Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he began to walk forth, the sound of a babbling brook instantly drawing his attention towards it. _

  
  


_ Soon, he happened upon a thin stream that seemed to cut through the expanse of the valley of which it was housed, the outlines of fish seen beneath the surface as they darted around. _

  
  


_ Lowering down, Kurapika let his hand dip beneath the surface, the fresh water was pleasant against his skin, and his fingers drew into a cup shape as he funneled some of the water up and towards his lips, taking a hearty sip. It was amazing just how crisp the water tasted as if what he was experiencing was real. Tangible. _

  
  


_ Raising, Kurapika let his eyes draw around the serene place; only the quiet sounds of birds which echoed throughout the mysterious valley could be heard. _

  
  


_ For what seemed like an eternity, Kurapika walked, taking in his surroundings, from the calm nature of the valley to the flora which seemed so ethereal. At one point, he had come across another meadow of remarkable yellow flowers; the scene was nothing short of magnificent. Beautiful. Its undeniable allure was enough to coax him into lying amid its welcoming touch, his back coming to rest against the moist earth. _

  
  


_ Kurapika closed his eyes, feeling the sun dust over his cheeks, its warmth so inviting. He exhaled, sighing from just how relaxed he felt. Then, something bloomed across his neck, like heat spreading over his skin. It was only the faintest of sensations, the growth never exceeding past the base of his shoulder. Again, the Kurta relaxed more, letting the touch of the wind dust over him in its soothing caress when his eyes suddenly opened. _

  
  


_ Caress… _

  
  


_ Spots of heat began to bloom over his skin, like moist lips across his flesh and the sweep of fingers… _

  
  


_ Kurapika soon found himself staring up into pools of lustrous grey, the valley bleeding away as he was met by a smile that was always as precious as memory could hold. It graced him, like purity, and it caused the blond to want to reach up and stroke those soft cheeks, a smile forming over his lips - _

  
  


_ \- When he realized something was restricting his movement. His arms were over his head, wrists locked together. That smile soon faded into confusion when he found himself questioning the older man above him on precisely what was going on _ .

  
  


"Punishment, beautiful." The words dripped succulently off those gorgeous, tanned lips as Chrollo whispered it close to his ear, a mischievous look crossing over his lover's features.

  
  


"Chrollo what are you-" But his speech was cut off yet again as the older man proceeded to draw his tongue teasingly along the expanse of his throat, which inadvertently caused Kurapika to groan, leaving the Kurta helpless, "doing?" He continued once he was able to breathe, able to think for once. Vaguely, he remembered Chrollo getting disappointed with him last night after something he did, but from what he could recall. It was during their lengthy banter, and his lover had practically challenged him into doing it. So why was he being punished for doing something he was pretty much _ told  _ to do?

  
  


"Also, exactly what punishment are you talking about? Damn Chrollo, I thought you wanted us to rest so we could get back to working on our next strategy for dealing with those beasts?"

  
  


This time, there was mild irritation in Kurapika's tone. Whatever his lover was playing at, it wasn't something he felt they had the time to do. Once again he tested his boundaries but soon realized only his hands were bound.

  
  


He could tell they were both still naked, completely exposed and…

  
  


When his eyes moved down the entirety of Chrollo's heavenly body, the very same that Kurapika knew he loved to touch and feel... _ Damnit! Stay focused!  _ and he reached his lover's waist, down between those gorgeous thighs, what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Chrollo was completely hard! He couldn't believe it. The heat instantly raced to his cheeks, causing the flush to expand over his now heated skin.

  
  


A smile crept along Chrollo's lips.

  
  


"I thought we could relax a bit more." His grin only expanded further when he noticed the color deepen along Kurapika's skin; the suffusion of crimson only enhanced his lover's innate beauty.

  
  


Chrollo didn't wait for the blond to answer while he licked a path down from the Kurta's chest to his navel. He smiled when Kurapika groaned, loving the way the younger man's chest heaved.

  
  


He couldn't resist Kurapika.

  
  


With every kiss, every touch, the addiction kept growing into a beautiful intangible feeling he couldn't quite fathom himself. Chrollo was tempted the moment he saw the length of Kurapika's sun-kissed nude frame so tantalizingly spread out on the bed. And he had a reputation to maintain, did he not?

  
  


Chrollo Lucifer never resists.

  
  


_ Well,  _ Chrollo thought as he came back up to lick the younger man's neck from the base till his earlobe, getting a lusty groan as a reward,  _ he did resist at times when it came to respecting Kurapika's boundaries.  _ However, he did extract quite a handsome price for his patience.

  
  


When he noticed the Kurta's eyes roving the expanse of his frame did his pride enhance further. Chrollo had always been proud of his musculature, but it was especially gratifying when his lover appreciated it so. Kurapika started frowning as soon as he realized he was bound to the bed. Chrollo found it adorable.

  
  


Cupping the confused Kurta's cheek tenderly, the older man dropped his voice an octave, and it came out deeper just as he had intended, _ knowing  _ that it was this voice of his which made Kurapika lose all sense of dignity. He tilted his head slightly for additional effect.

  
  


It took a while for the blond to gain mastery over his voice, irritably asking him about the 'punishment.' Chrollo did not reply immediately, but chose instead to kiss a path along the smooth expanse of Kurapika's thigh, stopping short of reaching the younger man's groin, but keeping his face close enough to be able to tease.

  
  


"However, I recall asking you last night to place my towel somewhere. Not _ throw  _ it." He sat up straighter to look at the disbelief which flitted across Kurapika's face. Chrollo purred, "I think I would like to discipline you for it as I said I would."

  
  


Perhaps it was _ sadistic,  _ or even  _ crass,  _ but the idealism of watching Kurapika continue to become flustered from extracting the punishment he had implemented trumped any notion of backing out now. The older man could tell his lover was growing more bewildered with each passing moment, and the look that was slowly crossing the Kurta's beautiful countenance was enough enticement for him to continue.

  
  


Kurapika was finding it hard to _ breathe,  _ much less  _ think;  _ his eyes remained steadfast and focused intently on the visage of his lover, noting that the older man was seemingly indulgent in his current predicament, which was something he was having a hard time contending with.

 

But such thoughts did not remain cohesive in his mind, because when Chrollo lowered again to continue with his venereal acts as the older man let his tongue drag along the surface of skin between the expanse of his neck to his earlobe, all rational thought evaporated from Kurapika's mind. Instantly he forgot the fact his lover had practically _ ignored  _ his perplexion while refusing to acknowledge his questions.

  
  


Unconsciously, his body reacted without control and his back arched up against the older man's solid chest, Kurapika immediately believed it would be within that very moment he would begin to lose his temperance.

  
  


For so long, Kurapika held onto his purity and forbearance, easily remaining studious in his beliefs and his convictions, often resisting the desires or temptations of worldly enticement. Ever since he met Chrollo however, Kurapika found himself entranced by the older man, and when his feelings towards him became more tangible then not, his heart beating solely in Chrollo's name did every barrier Kurapika had carefully erected around himself began to crumble away slowly.

  
  


Just like they were now. It was so hard for Kurapika to embargo his feelings and emotions. Especially when the older man had lifted away just enough to allow his eyes to focus back on those mesmerizing grays once more as Chrollo's lips peeled into that ever-present smirk Kurapika had become used to.

  
  


For a moment, Kurapika simply stared at Chrollo, a mix between surprise and disappointment clustering over his features, "Ever the indulgent?" He quipped, breathing in his lover's delectable scent as Chrollo had come to brush his lips almost fleetingly across Kurapika's own, which only added to his growing captivation and continued to devour him bit by bit.

  
  


Kurapika exhaled as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, but Chrollo made it _ hard  _ to do so. Fingers soon cupped his cheek and drew his attention back towards Chrollo's intense gaze as the older man tilted his head slightly angular which gave him more appeal than before.

  
  


Kurapika swallowed hard.

  
  


_ Why did Chrollo do this to him? How was the damn bastard - his bastard - able to entice him so? _

  
  


That damn voice of his and Kurapika felt his own body tremble. There was just something about Chrollo's posture and his inflection that made Kurapika utterly _ weak. _

  
  


"I thought you agreed with me that we needed to begin planning as soon as we were rested? Those beasts are still out there and need to be dealt with before the damage becomes irrepressible." Kurapika was skeptical of how casual and superfluous his lover was being. He had been under the impression that Chrollo wanted to reunite with his Spiders as soon as possible. Of course, Kurapika was still apprehensive about the entire situation regardless of his coveted agreement to join them although he was aware of the multitude of outcomes which could happen from such an unprecedented decision. However, the blond had decided long ago to tie himself irrevocably to Chrollo, and everything else would  _ fall  _ into place. "I was also under the impression you wanted us to reunite with the rest of the Genei Ryodan, for not only do we need their help in this matter, but they also have yet to learn of... Us and of my decision."

  
  


Silence ensued between them for long, agonizing moments, and not but a breadth after that Chrollo caused Kurapika's voice to seize within his throat, his breathing growing more laborious as his lover proceeded to show just how in control he was over him. That supple tongue had found its way over the surface of Kurapika's flushed skin as it trailed unhindered along the length of his chest down to the base of his stomach, stopping just above his navel. Kurapika hissed, though it came out more of a groan as the sensual act caused shivers to race up his spine and only added to the loss of control he was experiencing.

  
  


Soon, he knew that not _ only  _ would he be at Chrollo's mercy, but he would also find himself completely unable to hold back any longer.

  
  


His train of thought was disrupted again when he felt those warm lips working their way up, and along the surface of his thigh, each sweltering kiss delivered made Kurapika breathe sharply, another groan slipping past his own parted lips. Once again he began trembling, his nerves becoming alight, nearly on _ fire,  _ leaving Kurapika utterly defenseless and in virtual avidity. The last of his fortifications were starting to crumble away.

  
  


"I also recall you were not specific when you told me where to place it. Being vague doesn't make it obvious when you want something particular done." Kurapika allowed a grin to form across his features, wondering just how his lover would react to his statement. "So again, why the need for any discipline that you seem so adamant with?"

  
  


Blue eyes stared into his own greys with fervid intensity, and Chrollo couldn't entirely hide his amusement. He watched as Kurapika struggled against his bonds, but quickly relented and he took it as a sign of contentment despite the fact there was a was an unpleasant look over the younger man's features.

  
  


The way Kurapika looked, as he appeared so vulnerable and exposed, yet, avid and desperate made Chrollo feel as if he was losing control and _ fast _ .

  
  


He leaned back down over the impertinent Kurta as his hands began a slow trek across his lover's chest, occasionally pinching those pert nipples as he meticulously watched every minute emotion that showed upon that angelic face.

  
  


Neglecting to answer Kurapika's statements, Chrollo dipped back down for a kiss again, this time, however, his tongue slipped quickly into the Kurta's mouth. The sensation of Kurapika pressing against him and the warmth of the younger man's skin against his own caused Chrollo to groan.

  
  


Kurapika was his perfect fit, the ideal body to press up against, the softest lips he ever had tasted. Losing control never left him feeling so _ happy.  _ It certainly never made him feel so warm and fuzzy before.

  
  


Chrollo could only see stars. He didn't know how else to describe it as he kept pursuing the Kurta's mouth, rubbing against the length of that beautiful naked frame of his lover, too fascinated by the feel of Kurapika pressed up against him. Passion and desire were gripping him firmly, and Chrollo realized he could wait no longer. He _ needed  _ the blond and now. The older man couldn't even think, much less focus on replying, his mind solely focused on making Kurapika his.

  
  


Severing the kiss, he pulled away long enough to reach for the lubricant he had conveniently placed beside the younger man's pillow. Once he was able to force air into his needy lungs was he able to speak, "Because," Chrollo began, voice low and sultry, "when you did remove it, you did so out of retaliation." Again, he had Kurapika pinned. There was no _ way  _ his lover would worm his way out of this one. "Don't worry love. I will go easy on you."

  
  


A smile graced his lips once more. That would be his Kurapika's punishment. Chrollo decided he wouldn't let Kurapika enjoy the sensation for too long. He would finish _ quickly,  _ and it didn't matter if he incurred the blond's wrath in the process. It was something he had done innumerable times before.

  
  


Perhaps Kurapika would find a way to get compensation for his harsh treatment at some point, and Chrollo regarded the notion as something he may face eventually. Even then, such a thought didn't dissuade him from his current ministrations. The raven-head pressed one last kiss on the blond's mouth before hurriedly parting those slender legs. Popping the cap on the lube, he coated his fingers in the substance before staring at Kurapika's entrance for a few seconds, then began to trace his index finger around the rim gently. "I'll make this quick." He whispered.

  
  


Kurapika breathed, each word spoken reached his ears, yet, he found an inability to speak as his lover's grip on him held firm, the ardor he felt was beginning to take over slowly. He arched his back when Chrollo's exploring hands started making their way up the range of his chest, caressing every cord, muscle, and sinew beneath his skin, occasionally flicking or squeezing his nipples as a result. The sensation caused him to groan.

  
  


However, the moment he felt Chrollo come fully against him and lips encompass his, Kurapika's mind went instantly blank, and he nearly forgot about the situation he was in. They slipped into reticence as the blond fell into the moment while accepting the kiss, his tongue seeking out Chrollo's the moment he felt the appendage force its way past his lips and twined with it, the taste of his lover pervading his thoughts.

  
  


Growling against the lock they shared, Kurapika's eyes suddenly bleed into the intense scarlet he knew Chrollo loved, but also when he began to experience heightened _ sexual desire.  _ They blazed almost at their brightest, which he allowed the older man to see before slipping them closed.

  
  


Time seemed to become evasive, for it felt like an eternity that they were locked within their wondrous, succulent dance, Kurapika giving into the finality of letting go, and melding into Chrollo as Chrollo was melding into him. The rapture was so intense, compelling and euphoric that he could no longer help himself.

  
  


When Chrollo abruptly severed their kiss did his eyes reopen and land on his lover. But no sooner did he manage to pull air into his strained lungs did another moan tear from his throat. The sudden feel of fingers probing at his entrance caused Kurapika to wind his legs around the older man's waist, but with more force than intended, driving Chrollo thoroughly against him.

  
  


"Is this what you wanted?" Kurapika choked out, voice airy. Hips jerked up without much thought, his body becoming increasingly needy. "There is no need to rush."

  
  


Hearing Kurapika´s reply caused his focus to immediately land on the younger man who laid beneath him trembling, the sight of his lover's eyes ripping the _ breath  _ right out of him. They were as magnificent as ever. How the blond's eyes seemed to glow amid the sunshine, the shade of red they held made them appear like glittering rubies, giving them a majestic look. Chrollo was mesmerized by those eyes every time he gazed into them. He could never seem to get enough. Kurapika looked so beautiful when he was like this.

  
  


Pulling back just enough to view Kurapika's delicious body, he allowed himself to gaze in admiration at just how majestic, regal, yet, militant his lover really was. Kurapika was a person that was strong by nature. One who was palpable, yet academic, determination the focal point of his very being. Chrollo couldn't seem to get _ enough.  _ Everything the blond did was nothing short of amazing. And even then, the older man never found himself displeased with the fact Kurapika was someone who could keep up with him.

  
  


Chrollo took pride in every groan that escaped from the Kurta's lips. He felt his chest swell with pride at every heave of Kurapika's chest. The older man kept his eyes fixed on those beautiful ceruleans that were steadily turning a darker shade with each passing second. Pushing one finger in slowly, Chrollo let himself grin.

  
  


"Of course it is," he murmured the answer. "I want you." Chrollo leaned in and kissed him slowly as he added a second finger, savoring the taste of _ everything  _ that Kurapika was, is and will be. An addiction that loved him back. He held his fingers still. The blond was fairly stretched from their previous night's activities, so he didn't linger much. Chrollo made swift work of scissoring open the younger man while leaving feather-light kisses along the expanse of his lover's chest.

  
  


When he deemed the blond ready, the older man pulled his fingers away to crush his hips against Kurapika's once more, those beautiful legs now wrapping around him. He nearly let out a growl when he felt exactly where his cock came to rest with all the grinding the blond had done. It felt too _ good _ , and Chrollo wondered if he could experience this feeling for the rest of his life.

  
  


The kiss Chrollo initiated had him grinning, his hands roving over the expanse of Kurapika's exposed frame, too far gone to care about beasts the size of two-story houses, his spiders, the Kurta's comrades, bounty hunters or where they could replenish their supplies. All that mattered was the sweep of the blond's tongue over his, the firm press of hips over his own and the warmth that permeated his senses.

  
  


And that sudden feeling of his tip slipping in had him _ gasping  _ for his breath.

  
  


Chrollo hadn't realized how sensitive he had become until he felt this. Without much conscious thought, he just  _ pushed  _ in.

  
  


Breathing in sharply, Kurapika knew he couldn't help himself. It was over, and he realized it was practically futile to resist, the hold Chrollo had on him was too powerful, too _ intense.  _ Body ever traitorous, Kurapika convulsed when Chrollo pushed a finger into him, the sultry purr that soon followed only added to the blond's growing allure.

  
  


"Torturous bastard," Kurapika uttered as his back arched, feeling hot breath against his ear when Chrollo came close, causing every thought to evaporate from his mind. Kurapika thrust his hips up against his lover's own when he felt a second finger invading him as it instantly proceeded the last. Everything faded when his lips were seized by his lover's once again, their kiss now a slow, intricate dance that extended for unknown moments as they indulged in one another, those fingers moving slowly inside him.

  
  


However, once that hand which rested between his legs had stilled, and Chrollo pulled it away to trail both of them over the expanse of his chest did Kurapika come to realize what was happening next. All that mattered was the passion and euphoria that was invoked by their ever-growing need, and when Chrollo's hips came flush against his own, Kurapika had to resist a cry that threatened to break free of his mortal constraints.

  
  


Kurapika was weakening, now entirely at Chrollo's _ mercy. _

  
  


For so long Kurapika had never known what happiness was. Or what it was like to live. To  _ breathe.  _ And in the span of a few scant months, Chrollo changed all that.

  
  


The absence of warmth and feeling caused Kurapika to jerk his hips upward as he tightened his legs around Chrollo's waist, instantly locking them fully against one another. The act successfully drove his lover inside him, and Kurapika felt the tip invading his body, the sensation forcing chills to race up his spine. What threw them into finality and left Kurapika whimpering as every part of him became completely electrified and oversensitive was Chrollo's last thrust, the older man's cock pervading his last barrier as it filled into him.

  
  


It was Arcadia. Nirvana. Like he had died and been reborn. And all Kurapika could do was move in time to his lover's undulating call and own instincts. Everything else was _ lost  _ to him, "Oh... God..." Kurapika uttered as he broke away from the kiss, body convulsing against his bindings and Chrollo's touch, wanting more, craving it all, everything his lover was doing to him felt so good, "Please..." Was all Kurapika could muster, though the expression in his eyes was pleading.

  
  


When those lips pulled away from his, and those beseeching words reached his ears, Chrollo couldn't think anymore. All rational thought and comprehension ebbed away, his consciousness only able to focus on one thing; the younger man beneath him and the way that body moved, how Kurapika breathed and the intensity behind those scarlet eyes.

  
  


Disbelief crawled through the older man that Kurapika wasn't yelling at him to stop. Chrollo was sure that he was hurting his lover and Kurapika probably hated him for it. Still, those gasps and breathy whimpers bespoke of _ ecstasy  _ which made him wonder if the blond was a masochist. Considering his chosen Nen restrictions, Kurapika most certainly was.

  
  


So he didn't neglect to initiate the fast rhythm he decided to set. Hips instantly started thrusting against those lithe ones as he resumed leaving bites along Kurapika's body, each reddish mark that bloomed on his pale skin heightened the euphoria.

  
  


It was like he had lost himself, the grips of desire digging deep and holding strong. Every part of him tingled, nerves alight, the impulses Chrollo soon felt nearly left the older man wanting to fall apart.

  
  


He was unable to slow down. It was too _ hot,  _ too  _ good,  _ too  _ snug  _ to be inside Kurapika. Chrollo never believed in soulmates, but he had started thinking that maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ he would have a partner who would stay with him, pray for his return and kiss him goodnight. It surprised the older man that he could want something so domestic as the shuddering blond meeting every thrust of his hips, straining against binds the younger man could easily break away from and yet, Chrollo housed  _ no  _ regrets.

  
  


He rather liked the semblance of normalcy in his worthless existence.

  
  


Straightening up, he slowed down the pace a little, favoring slow, long thrusts. He kept his eyes fixed on scarlet irises, not daring to let go of his breath. He could not for the life of him believe that such a rare, priceless treasure was _ his.  _ Chrollo might have schemed to steal Kurapika's heart the day he saw the Kurta's cloaked figure shadowing his steps in that desert city when they started this insane little junket of theirs, but even he could not have foreseen where it would end up leading them.

  
  


Slowly, he traced his fingers along the blond's sides, and the older man groaned when Kurapika pushed his hips up to meet his thrust in time. Heat pooled fast in his abdomen, and Chrollo stopped momentarily. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to not look at those lips.

  
  


"I want to savor this," he breathed out. "I agree; there is no need to rush." Once sure that he was master of his mind and body once more, Chrollo leaned down again, chest barely grazing the younger man's. He pressed his lips briefly to Kurapika's own, changing his original intention of speeding things up. He didn't see the point of _ not  _ enjoying the moment when his chances of being murdered were higher than dying from incurable diseases.

  
  


The thought of taking the time needed, of drawing out every precious second he spent with Kurapika and cherishing their time together meant a slightly longer delay in them departing from the cottage, then so be it. He knew and conceded to the fact that they both needed to reach Yorknew and soon. For now, Chrollo was merely content on taking what chance he had to spend it with his lover, knowing that the road ahead of them would be long and arduous.

  
  


Even with that in mind, Chrollo kept his pace slow. Although he briefly stalled when he lowered to rest against Kurapika, the absence in movement caused him to feel a sense of impatience. Resuming his actions, he felt his cock come to rest even deeper within Kurapika, his hands moving away from the younger man's sides to draw idle patterns along his chest. The skin was smooth to the touch and flawless as ever, the warmth the older man felt beneath his fingertips reminded him of just how _ beautiful  _ the blond really was.

  
  


If he could invoke moments like these to last _ forever,  _ Chrollo knew he wouldn't hesitate. Everything Kurapika was and would be was something he wanted to see stretch into  _ eternity.  _ He was greedy and selfish, but to hold onto something as precious and unique as the person who laid beneath him was enough for him to submit to that fact.

  
  


Chrollo _ never  _ wanted to let go. Kurapika was the one thing he wanted and desired most in the dark, monstrous world he lived in.

  
  


The change in pace was something that didn't go unnoticed by Kurapika. For when those hips had faltered from their erratic, disjointed bucking, to slow, even thrusts, he was able to tell there was an alteration in Chrollo's emotions. He watched as his lover straightened, the look in those dark, grey eyes spoke of nothing other than burning _ hunger,  _ but also  _ passionate  _ desire. Kurapika was able to see the depth of the older man's soul through those eyes, and everything that drew him so close to Chrollo  _ shone  _ within their brilliance just before they slipped closed.

  
  


It was hard to believe he was capable of such a thing, that someone like Chrollo was able to express and feel love. The more time Kurapika spent around Chrollo, the more _ aware  _ of this he became. Doubting that was something he could no longer do.

  
  


He breathed in slowly when he felt Chrollo's hands make their way to his sides as they traced up along them. The sensation alone elicited another moan to escape his throat. Again, Kurapika was able to feel himself slowly losing control, losing his _ will,  _ and let himself fall entirely to Chrollo's invocation. Not that he wanted to resist - despite the lack of conviction in doing so, Kurapika could only find himself enjoying the moment, of the sensation that washed over him with every thrust, each bite, and of those touches that caressed the tenderness of his skin. It was a craving  _ unlike  _ any other, and when Chrollo came to place those lips fleetingly against his own, it was like fire, like the dusting of butterfly wings, sensual, yet  _ blissful. _

  
  


Kurapika wanted to take it _ all  _ in, to savor it all, to experience every lingering moment with his lover like this, craving everything the older man had to offer.

  
  


"You are not the only one... Enjoying this..." he breathed out, the sensation of Chrollo's chest barely contacting his own caused another shiver to bolt up his spine, "I want this as much as you."

  
  


Slowly, Kurapika tightened his legs around Chrollo, ensuring that their connection never severed, but also in succession, drove his lover more inside of him, the sensation causing his chest to constrict as another wave of shivers coursed up his spine. Every nerve twitched, his skin moist, rivulets dripping from the surface as his groin cramped from the mass pooling of calcification that made his cock grew painfully hard, Kurapika couldn't help the stained groan that escaped past his lips. Chrollo only pulled away from him after that to gain control his erratic thrusts.

  
  


Again, Kurapika let himself go, only wanting to meld into the moment, and into every touch of those hands upon him. It was amazing just how much he wanted, no _ craved  _ Chrollo, but one thing he did not have was regrets. Kurapika had long since made his decisions, even if they could have been seen as uncouth or outlandish.

  
  


Even if it had sealed his fate, and would ensure consequences, then so be it. Kurapika was _ happy.  _ Happier then he had been in so long.

  
  


For most of his life, from the time he realized he was alone, Kurapika had withered away in the dark. Brooding, decaying, ready to throw his life away just for one moment of satisfaction, for that one time where he would have been able to see justice done and for those who had hurt him to reap what they sowed.

  
  


Although now, he was learning to let go and move on. For once in his existence, Kurapika honestly felt a semblance of belonging. He had a home, and someone to spend eternity with, who truly loved him and only gave him the reason to live again. Chrollo had mended his once broken wings.

  
  


Falling into a rhythm with Chrollo was easy, despite the fact, the older man had changed the flow of his pace quite a few times along the way. The languid movements the older man had chosen left Kurapika feeling wave after oncoming wave of euphoria, the high it produced making him practically _ intoxicated. _

  
  


The world around him had evaporated into nothingness, his mind blanking to the point Kurapika could only focus on one thing; the heat of Chrollo's body and matching his lover's thrusts. Time seemed to slow; every second he spent locked within the storm of emotions was another moment he faltered beneath his lover's spell, the heat only continuing to grow between them.

  
  


Kurapika could see the excitement in Chrollo´s eyes, those unfathomable greys opening to focus on him once more, and the Kurta felt himself become enchanted by them. Getting lost within those gorgeous eyes always left him feeling _ powerless,  _ Kurapika knowing that the allure Chrollo held was enough to keep him weak, yet, attracted. Just the older man's aura was enough to appease him. There were so many reasons Kurapika had been given as to why he  _ loved  _ this man.

  
  


Sure, Chrollo was a bastard and an asshole, but he was _ Kurapika's  _ bastard and asshole. There wasn't a thing in the world the blond would have done to change that.

  
  


It felt like hours had passed from the point where Kurapika had been awoken from the position he was in, to the length of time they had spent making love. The older man's fingers began a slow trek down over the planes of his chest, the tips drawing down along the areolas around his nipples. The contact sent shivers racing through him, and Kurapika couldn't help but lean into the touch.

  
  


Silence had encompassed the room as the only sounds heard was their rapidly beating hearts amid deep, breathy moans. Chrollo´s eyes never left Kurapika´s intense, haunting stare, those scarlet eyes flaring ever their brightest.

  
  


He gave another sharp thrust against Kurapika´s hips, feeling himself going even deeper, the Kurta's body was still very tight despite their previous night's activities.

  
  


"I want this more than you think I do," Chrollo whispered, want and need lacing his voice. He gave another ample thrust, this time a little harsher than the previous one, but by no means hard enough to wrench out a moan. "There is no way I'd ever want to stay away from you."

  
  


Gently, he traced back up along Kurapika's body with one hand towards the Kurta's wrists, the fingertips glossing over the twine that bound his lover.

  
  


"I want to stay with you, my love. You are worth so much more, but I will keep you for myself."

  
  


Keeping pace, Chrollo moved with shallow thrusts which kept him deep-seated inside the younger man. Without warning, and deciding he had been hard enough on Kurapika, he snapped his lover's bindings, instantly releasing the blond. Chrollo frowned when he saw the black and blue marks lining Kurapika´s pure skin.

  
  


Carefully, his index finger trailed over the bruises; he had meant to be rough on Kurapika, but seeing the result of their little scuffle only made Chrollo wonder if he had gone a bit too far.

  
  


Inwardly, the Genei Ryodan leader decided he would make it up to Kurapika. One thing Chrollo didn't want was for the younger man to be angry with him, even if his lover was currently in the throes of ecstasy.

  
  


Not wishing to invoke the blond's wrath or ruin the moment, Chrollo pushed in hard and fast, the older man's brain going into a daze. The rest of his worries melted away, soon replaced with hunger and desire once more.

  
  


"Possessive." Kurapika uttered suddenly, his voice breathless, hips moving almost unified with Chrollo's thrusts as he sensed the older man abruptly pick up the pace, "But I too, want to stay with you, as well." This time, Kurapika smiled impishly, his incandescent irises flaring wildly, yet, glazed over with rapture, eagerness. "You are everything I have ever wanted."

  
  


He felt the feathery light touches of his lover's fingers as they reached for his wrists and the twine instantly snapped away. It didn't take long for Kurapika to feel the weight of what he endured as the skin around his wrists began to throb, confident it was bruised. The look of concern on Chrollo´s features practically _ confirmed  _ that, but the change in his lover's tempo was enough to dissolve any anger the Kurta may have felt.

  
  


Instead, his body trembled as the heat rose around him, each nerve and vein within was raging with electrified impulses, the intensity causing his groin only to continue growing unbearably tight. His focus fell solely on the one whom he loved that resided above him, whose body felt good against his own and how those hips crashed against his in time to their rhythm and dance.

  
  


Every successful clash drove his lover deeper into him, the older man's cock filling him nearly to the _ brim. _

  
  


Kurapika could tell he was nearing, every part of him straining for release.

  
  


As if Chrollo was able to sense Kurapika's heightening arousal, suspecting his lover was on the verge, the older man slowed down, his grey eyes staring intently into vibrant scarlet ones. Kurapika tried to push him inside, but he refused to budge. He would savor this and _ goddamn  _ he would take his own sweet time watching the Kurta fall apart. The heaving of Kurapika's chest as his lover let out wanton moans made Chrollo feel light-headed. So the raven-head pulled back a little to admire his handiwork.

  
  


Pink lips were now swollen, a hickey blooming over fair skin, scarlet orbs staring into his own gray irises, Kurapika looked every inch _ his.  _ Chrollo raked his fingers along the blond's sides again, carefully watching every breathy moan it elicited.

  
  


The older man pushed in a little, feeling Kurapika welcoming the move by tightening his legs. Chrollo smiled at the desperation and asked softly, "Are you getting close?"

  
  


Kurapika found himself almost at a loss for words, his capacity to think virtually _ nonexistent.  _ The entirety of his body moved of its own volition, and all the younger man could do was let himself fall into the moment, the gentle rocking of his hips in time to Chrollo's own spoke of giving in, Kurapika realizing he was slowly falling apart. He merely breathed, drawing on the warm air and aroma that was Chrollo. Everything about the older man, the way he moved, how his chest moved with each breath, the burning want and need that smoldered behind infinite dark eyes, God how he enjoyed this and _ needed this.  _ Chrollo was delectable, incredible, something to be savored and relished.

  
  


A momentary lapse in concentration left Kurapika feeling upended, yet for him, whatever path lay before them, they would face together.

  
  


All he cared about was keeping Chrollo in his life. Those strong, efficacious emotions returned once more when sturdy, yet, eliciting fingers crawled up and over his sides. The very feel was enough to have his body craving for his lover's hands upon him once more.

  
  


There was no way the Kurta could hold back the throaty groan that surpassed his mouth in the following moment, for when the older man pushed against him, those hips contacting his own as that cock went even deeper, Kurapika _ knew  _ the end was nigh.

He couldn't feel. Couldn't hold on. Chrollo was a God and had taken his breath away. Kurapika couldn't get enough. _ Never enough.  _ The desire to reach paradise with his lover now reigned strong.

  
  


Y-yes." The blond murmured pleadingly, desperation clear in his voice.

  
  


Chrollo traced his finger over Kurapika´s beautiful, soft lip, making it dip a fraction. Like this, those red eyes flaming with desire, soft breaths warming his thumb, chests pressed too tight, hips moving at a leisurely pace, Kurapika looked _ vulnerable. _

  
  


_ He loved it. _

  
  


Instantly, Chrollo wasted no more time and fell into a steady, fast rhythm again. He was also aware that he would not last long and after a few moments, the older man lifted himself just enough to partially slide out of Kurapika before thrusting back down and pushing fast, driving his length as abyssal as possible.

  
  


In that very moment, Kurapika could sense the tip finally come into contact with the one spot that would surely drive him finally over the edge. Hands now free, his fingers inadvertently tightened and nearly buried into Chrollo's skin as they had found purchase on the older man's shoulders, his head tossing back as he practically cried out, "Fuck!" Was all that Kurapika could now construct, his mind going _ completely  _ blank.

  
  


It was the most wondrous sight that Chrollo beheld, better than all the glittery treasures that had once passed through his fingers, beautifully intoxicating in its perfection. A soft body pressing into his own, sculpted lips biting back a moan, nails grazing his skin as hands roamed over his body, golden strands of hair which appeared like a halo as the morning Sun rose steadily higher into the sky…

  
  


_ Scarlet eyes. _

  
  


It wasn't the eyes that drew him in like a moth to a flame, or, maybe it was the eyes, but there was so much more to see.

  
  


Kurapika was beyond _ any  _ beauty the seven wonders of the world had to offer.

  
  


However, the very moment he felt Kurapika tighten around him, and his world came on fire was the same moment when Chrollo knew it was the beginning of the end. His body reacted without cognizance, his breath quickened, and everything he did was on pure adrenaline alone. A groan tore from his throat when Kurapika's hips came up to meet his own. The impact forced him to embed deep inside, the walls inside the younger man's body constricting instantaneously around him. It was apparent his lover was _ desperate  _ for release.

  
  


When Kurapika yelled out the expletive, Chrollo knew he had him. And he had him _ good.  _ Maybe he should just..speed things up? They had undoubtedly enjoyed themselves quite a bit. And they had plans…

  
  


"Touch me," Kurapika uttered suddenly amid his breathless pants, hips still rocking mindlessly, almost animal-like against Chrollo's, the pulses which radiated from his groin only pushed outward, making him want to explode. "Please." He withered this time, trembling amply, as he picked up speed now, rocking back and forth with more enthusiasm then before, the heat raging through his body becoming almost _ too  _ much.

  
  


The intensity only kept building as his ascension towards his pinnacle was becoming imminent; his stamina and energy were slowly beginning to wane.

  
  


Grinning at his lover's abrupt plea, Chrollo lifted himself while his fingers teasingly rubbed those nipples one last time before inching slowly downwards. When he finally reached the younger man's cock, pre-cum coated his finger. Dragging his finger slowly across the tip, Chrollo murmured, "Impatient, aren't we?" He gripped the pulsating organ firmly, a smile pulling at his lips.

  
  


Kurapika wasn't sure when everything changed or how he was able to lose himself so quickly, but when he felt the older man's fingers finally curl around his cock, it was then he felt the raging flood of emotions threaten to break free. His body shook violently as his cock throbbed within the hand which now held him, and Kurapika thought that _ very  _ moment he was going to lose it all.

  
  


Scarlet eyes focused intently once more lust-filled greys, "Perhaps," he groaned, lips parted as he fought to catch his breath, "but you are craving for release just as much as I am." Kurapika stilled, this time, passion laced his expression, "There is no denying you are also feeling its effects."

  
  


Hearing Kurapika's response invoked a semblance of realization in Chrollo. Of course, it was evident that he was falling and just as fast, his own body was straining as he too, desired release. The fact that holding out for much longer was not an option, Chrollo decided to concede. Again, a smile crossed his lips at just how right Kurapika was. 

  
  


"That may be so," he breathed, his grip becoming more firm on the Kurta's cock, "but it doesn't stop me from enjoying what time we have left."

  
  


He started rubbing the head as he began to stroke the appendage slowly. Chrollo found his breath constricting in his throat, and it wasn't due to the thrusts that had most certainly increased in their pace.

  
  


Kurapika was _ beautiful.  _ He had already lost track of how many times that same thought had raced through his mind but he didn't mind nor did he care. How could he when blazing half-lidded eyes filled with want stared at his very soul, petal pink lips gasped for breath, a sparkling sheen of sweat barely visible, sunlight making golden hair appear like a halo, palms gripping his shoulders-

  
  


And he came, his seed spilling deep inside a lithe body that kept moving while meeting his less intense thrusts. Chrollo's body shuddered as he _ finally  _ let go, allowing his pupils to roll back in his sockets. He was breathing too fast, a moan just at the tip of his very tongue, chest still heaving, the sound of the Kurta's name spilling from his lips.

  
  


_ Gods, he needed this every day for the rest of his life. _

  
  


The raven-head found himself still moving his fingers over the blond's cock. He tried to concentrate on it instead. Kurapika's moans were better for helping him focus since he wanted to hear _ more  _ of it.

  
  


It was something that came easily and naturally, for Kurapika could not contain the loud moan which escaped his throat in the very next moment. The warmth that pooled into him as Chrollo finally gave in and reached his impending ascension was enough for the younger man to sigh happily at the feeling.

  
  


Damn how gorgeous Chrollo looked while in the throes of ecstasy.

  
  


It was only a matter of time before he followed suit, Kurapika's own body _ screaming  _ for completion.

  
  


Though Chrollo's attention to his weeping cock didn't stop, it never ceased in its steady caress, which Kurapika _ needed. _

  
  


Although he heard his name uttered amid his lover's breathless moans, Kurapika found it nearly _ impossible  _ to focus, the resonant calling of paradise beckoning him, echoing his name. His lips parted, the words just on the edge of his tongue, and yet, he believed he wasn't going to be able to answer. Kurapika's strength failed him as his barriers entirely  _ crumbled  _ away.

  
  


And with that, he jerked fiercely against Chrollo's hand, body convulsing as the heat amassed and finally burst before surging forth with the last of his energy. Kurapika released as warm liquid in thick ropes erupted over those fingers which held him, the sensation so intense that he nearly forgot to _ breathe.  _ His entire body was on fire as his orgasm raged through him, leaving the Kurta to relish in the utter bliss and rapture that it wrapped him up within.

  
  


When the last ounces of his strength and vitality crumbled away, Kurapika collapsed against the bed, the rush he felt from moments before left him intoxicated as he attempted to come down from his high.

  
  


Chrollo could only stare as Kurapika let go. The beauty in front of him was something the older man knew he would never tire of. From flushed skin to golden hair, it was _ perfection  _ he wouldn't mind exploring for the rest of his life.

  
  


Little by little he came down from his high, the effects of bliss wearing off but he still felt good nonetheless. Although his hand remained around Kurapika´s cock, fingers wet, his focus remained _ solely  _ on his lover.

  
  


He squeezed the younger man's hip with his free hand once more before letting his fingers trace a pattern slowly over its surface. They stayed quiet for a few moments where Chrollo observed the play of sunlight on pale skin, and the feel of being buried too deep, despite having reached his peak only a few seconds ago. The raven-head groaned, still in love with the feeling of just being _ inside  _ Kurapika.

  
  


Gently, Chrollo pulled Kurapika close to him as he came to lay next to his lover, the younger man's body soft against his own, "I could do this every day," he whispered, satisfaction lacing every word, "and let you enjoy as much of me anytime you wanted." He cupped Kurapika's cheek with his left hand as his thumb rubbed over the skin, "You have to promise something in return, however."

  
  


As his breathing evened out, Kurapika just allowed himself the quiet moments of enjoying his temperance. He sighed in contentment when Chrollo pulled him against that firm, taut body, the contact between them only made him relax even more. When the sound of the older man's heart reached his ears, it _ lulled  _ him as his mind slowly came back into focus. When Chrollo's hand came against his cheek, Kurapika couldn't help but lean into the touch. That along with the connection they still shared was something Kurapika couldn't  _ help  _ but relish. "Of course, I wouldn't pass up on something good like that." But," the younger man paused as he looked into Chrollo's eyes, "we have to give and take. There is no promise to be had. We share each other. What you do for me I do for you."

  
  


If Chrollo _ failed  _ to grasp the meaning behind Kurapika's words, well then, there would be no changing that. Of course, he knew his lover was astute enough to reach the meaning behind everything he said.

  
  


"You would make quite a king love," he whispered softly and lovingly as he continued to worship the beauty in front of him. "I would keep you in all the luxury you deserve. I'd have you wear the most beautiful clothes and take you to the most wondrous sights in this world."

  
  


Without another word, he pulled back from Kurapika, that all-knowing smirk still plastered upon his firm lips. Raising his hand that was covered in cum, he brought it close to his mouth. Keeping his eyes fixed on blazing scarlet ones, Chrollo ever so slowly began licking the tip of his index finger.

  
  


The raven-head found that it was quite difficult to concentrate on the taste when Kurapika looked so starved and _ oh so hungry. _

  
  


Chrollo circled his tongue around the base, making sure no semen coated his skin anymore. Admiring his genius, Chrollo started sucking on three of his fingers. He kept at it for a few minutes until the older man was satisfied the last traces of the white fluid had most certainly _ vanished. _

  
  


From that point on, the leader of the Genei Ryodan was sure he had Kurapika _ captivated,  _ for the look in those glazed scarlet eyes was enough to tell him just how addicted the Kurta  _ really  _ was.

  
  


In that very moment, Kurapika found his attention diverted from Chrollo's statement as the older man's grin only spread more methodically across his face. His ruby hued eyes only widened, and he felt himself squirm, even if such was barely visible.

  
  


It was seductive, captivating and downright _ sexy.  _ Chrollo wasted no time drawing his tongue up and around his fingers, slowly, intently,  _ provocatively  _ along the surface of his flesh, little by little clearing away the mess Kurapika left behind, the look behind grey eyes spoke of pure titillation. Even as the remnants of it began to disappear, it was then the Kurta couldn't help the simple fact that even then, seeing his lover readily indulge in consuming his essence only made him that much more  _ aroused. _

  
  


Kurapika wanted more, so much more, but he knew it was not written in the stars. Eventually, he knew they would have to leave. Sighing, the Kurta licked his lips nervously. "Oh? Would you rather be my Queen then?" Reaching forward, he placed one hand on Chrollo's strong jaw, fingers moving over to trail along the marks he left on the tanned skin, tracing them idly. "Or is it that you would rather laud over me, placing me on the highest pedestal as if I was someone to be acclaimed and extolled?"

  
  


Raising an eyebrow, Chrollo watched Kurapika inquisitively. It was easy to sense the amusement in the younger man's voice, but knowing that his lover was just as enthralled only made him more _ ecstatic.  _ Little by little Kurapika was changing, letting go of his old ways to become more open-minded, more laid back. To see Kurapika lighten up was a welcomed sight.

  
  


"You deserve it, Kurapika," he said, gaze fixed on the Kurta's beautiful eyes, "I would love to lavish you with dazzling gifts befitting of your marvelous presence." Chrollo kissed the blond's cheek before whispering against his ear, "And I would be sure to make sweet, sweet love to you every night so that you know how wanted you are."

  
  


Again, his lips only peeled further into a smug grin, sure Kurapika would punch him for his statement. Or worse yet, bind him in his chains. In an attempt to halt any chance of that happening, he wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling his lover close.

  
  


Kurapika only quietly hummed in response, not surprised by Chrollo's words, "All those things you want to lavish me with, I just pray none of it is stolen." He tried with effort to keep the sarcasm from his voice, but the blond could not help it. "However, there is no real need to be excessive where in reality, the greatest gift you have given me, is yourself."

  
  


He sighed, body relaxing, even if temporarily, letting his eyes slip closed as he enjoyed the moment they were in. He laid his head against the older man's shoulder when he felt himself being pulled against that rugged frame.

  
  


Surely Chrollo could be egotistical or cocky at times, but for now, despite his lover was indeed, getting crazy ideas, Kurapika _ didn't  _ have it in him to chastise the man.

Instead, he only let a smile cross over his lips.

  
  


"So very modest." Chrollo purred, his fingers sliding into Kurapika´s soft, golden locks after the younger man's head came to rest against him. "But you should know my nature and how I prefer to do things." Chrollo paused a moment to pull that slender body even closer to him. "Besides, you're beautiful Kurapika, and I only want the best for you." Letting the words sink in, sure that Kurapika was more than likely astounded by his reply, Chrollo only _ relished  _ in the aspect.

  
  


Of course, his lover was precious to him and hearing how much Kurapika valued him and the love they shared only added to his confidence. Even so, the older man was prepared to do anything to ensure Kurapika wanted to remain in his life.

  
  


Sighing, Kurapika nuzzled against the warm flesh of Chrollo´s neck as those strong fingers raked through his hair. Being so close to the older man was soothing and comforting whereas at one time before the blond realized his love for Chrollo, he would have found the touches repulsive. "Persistent bastard," he uttered, voice soft and quiet.

  
  


"You know it." Chrollo teased, and his free hand began tracing over Kurapika´s ass. He figured it wouldn't take long before the Kurta would realize where his hand was roaming, but proceeded anyway. He knew they would need to prepare to leave soon and he wished to enjoy what time they had left. When he shifted, Chrollo could still feel the connection they shared. "You feel good, and I hate that I have to pull out." The raven-head meant every word of it. He did not want to leave the comfortable bed, the warmth surrounding him, Kurapika wrapped so gracefully around his waist…

  
  


But they had to get back to his spiders, get Kurapika a tattoo adorning his pale skin, break the news to his friends, and stay alive.

  
  


Chrollo did not want to face those monsters again.

  
  


_ But they had no choice. _

  
  


It was difficult to find the resolution and pull himself out of the Kurta, _ almost  _ regretting his decision. However, lingering for much longer could prove to hold dire consequences. Those beasts were out there, hopefully  _ still  _ trapped within Mirie's devastated walls though, if the problem wasn't handled and soon, who knows what kind of disaster they could unleash upon the world.

  
  


Usually, Chrollo didn't get mingled in the affairs of the world as he didn't feel he owed it any sympathy. But this was _ different.  _ If the beasts destroyed everything in their path there was a chance there would be nothing left.

  
  


_ Chrollo didn't like that notion. _

  
  


A disgruntled sound of protest followed by slender hands clasping firmly around his neck brought him from his reverie. He looked down into stunning eyes that were now blue.

  
  


"Just a little longer." Kurapika breathed out, voice low and soft, "Since I know our time here is short." The absence of wholeness, of being filled, of the intimate connection they shared left behind a void. One the younger man struggled to deal with. However, Kurapika understood they had a mission to fulfill.

  
  


Not only did he and Chrollo still need to retrieve the remainder of Scarlet Eyes still out there, but they also had to handle the fact there now was a new, deadly and undocumented species out there responsible for razing an entire city to the ground. The very idea _ angered  _ Kurapika, and he had to find the will not to allow his emotions to overtake him.

  
  


Chrollo was able to sense the rise in Kurapika´s aura, one that momentarily flared of negative energy and instantly he pulled the Kurta into a soft, tender kiss. He continued stroking his lover's hair, while his tongue soon found its way alongside Kurapika´s. "I love you." He uttered when he paused to take a breath before recapturing the blond's lips once more.

  
  


Without hesitation, Kurapika melted into the kiss, his lips working slowly against Chrollo's, the frenzy and urgency from earlier long gone as the feeling was replaced by gentleness and warmth. Parting his lips, he allowed Chrollo´s tongue to meet his, the two appendages twining together before temporarily pulling away.

  
  


Drawing air into his lungs, they fell seamlessly into the dance once more before they could no longer deny the need for oxygen and parted fully.

  
  


"I love you, too," Kurapika responded between pants.

  
  


Smiling, the older man reluctantly pulled away from his lover's inviting body to leave the bed, exiting the room soon after. Kurapika watched him go with curiosity before he returned a few moments later carrying a small, red colored box.

  
  


Placing it on the mattress, Chrollo sat down on the side and reached over to take hold of the Kurta's wrists as he examined the bruises on them critically. Removing a roll of gauze, ointment and a bottle of antiseptic, he dabbed some of its contents onto a cloth before swiping it gently over the marks on Kurapika's skin. Once he finished cleaning the area, Chrollo put ointment over the damaged skin then wrapped both of the younger man's wrists with the gauze. Afterward, the older man replaced the supplies to the box before closing it.

  
  


"I'm sorry." Chrollo vocalized, fingers interlacing with Kurapika's own as he brought the back of his lover's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

  
  


Kurapika closed his eyes and bit back a hiss as the older man addressed his wounds. The area was tender, and he could only keep himself steeled as he watched Chrollo, the substance used to clean his bruised skin was cool, yet soothed any pain he had. After his lover finished and wrapped his wrists in gauze, blue eyes landed on grey ones, "Nothing to be sorry for." The blond whispered as Chrollo's fingers wound around his own, lifting his hand to kiss it, "I know your real intention when you tied me up wasn't meant to cause harm." Leaning over, Kurapika placed a soft, chaste kiss to Chrollo's lips to convey the truth behind his words.

  
  


Resisting the urge to pull the younger man into his arms and take that warm mouth in full, Chrollo stood up, gaze never leaving his lover's own, "We should shower and make our final preparations. What do you think we should do next?" He questioned as he put the box back with his belongings and went to retrieve a fresh set of clothes along with a towel, "I feel it would be best for us to stay close to the forest and off the main road."

  
  
  


The idea of taking a warm shower with Chrollo sounded appealing. Extricating himself from the comfort of the bed, Kurapika followed suit and fetched a clean set of clothes and then went to retrieve his towel. As he stood from his position over his suitcase, he turned to face Chrollo.

  
  


"Well for one," he began, voice even though his features remained soft, "I think we should travel at night. Even though I am ready to leave soon, the cover of darkness may be our best bet. Especially with as far as we have to go." In retrospect, keeping to the woods was a near secure plan in hopefully avoiding those beasts as they made their way back to rendezvous with the rest of the Genei Ryodan. Still, they knew very little about those creatures, their habits or abilities. Analyzing what they were up against would better ensure their survival at this rate. "We should keep to the woods but maybe wait until nightfall."

  
  


Taking hold of the supplies he procured for his shower, Chrollo trudged into the adjacent bathroom and set his stuff down upon the countertop. Pushing aside the curtain, he flipped on the tap, letting the water heat. As he waited, the idea of traveling at night seemed more plausible. Not knowing if those creatures were more active during the day or not spoke of a greater chance in having the advantage of using darkness as a cover, "Then we shall leave tonight." He called from the bathroom, satisfied by the temperature of the water, "Won't you join me, love?" The snicker which followed his question only heightened his amusement.

  
  


Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kurapika swept into the small bathroom, the tile cool beneath his bare feet as he dropped his clothing on the counter beside Chrollo´s. The older man had already begun showering, and he wasted no time slipping into the basin behind his lover, slender arms coming around Chrollo´s chest.

  
  


Silence had descended between them, and Kurapika took a moment to  _ revel  _ in the contact he shared with the older man as his head came to rest against his lover's back. Both of them remained as they were, neither wishing to break contact, enjoying what time they had before needing to face reality again.

  
  


It occurred to Chrollo that they were wasting a lot of water, but he stayed put and let himself indulge as it felt too good. The silence was like a luxury. Let a little water go to waste. The universe did not like them alive.

  
  


Before too long, they had resumed showering and finished without a hitch, both then dressing in clothes comfortable enough for traveling. Kurapika decided to wear a dark turquoise, long-sleeved shirt, and ash grey hiking pants, Chrollo sporting an off white t-shirt and navy jeans. The rest of the morning went by even faster. It amazed him that packing luggage could take up so much time when they had virtually not yet opened _ one  _ suitcase.

  
  


Afterward, they both settled for one last decent meal before departing, both unsure of when they would be able to eat again. Chrollo had suggested they rest until nightfall, which Kurapika readily agreed on.

  
  


Next thing the blond knew, Chrollo was dragging him without hesitation back towards the bed.

  
  


The silence between them continued, but Chrollo felt too _ tense,  _ almost as if he were sitting on a pincushion. All he could do to calm down was hold Kurapika close as if to convince himself that the blond was still there with him.

  
  


Night came all too soon for them.

  
  


As the last colors of the day faded into twilight, it was then everything became all too real.

  
  


Gathering up what belongings they had, Kurapika took one more look back at the little cottage which had been their haven for the last night before following Chrollo as they walked out into the night air, both prepared to step back into the unknown.

  
  


As Chrollo shut the door of their temporary haven, a cool breeze whipped the hair across his forehead. He let his gaze sweep across the meadow one last time, drinking in its tranquil beauty. Upon seeing it for the first time, he remembered being too tense to even look at the scenery. Now he felt calm, _ especially  _ since the pacifying sound of the waterfall reminded him of the prior night. The flowers looked pretty, and the older man thought that maybe, they should be safe.

  
  


"I will miss this place," Chrollo uttered, slightly disappointed.

  
  


Pausing, Kurapika let his eyes fall on the older man beside him, the peaceful look on his lover's countenance a welcome sight to see, "As will I." The blond intoned and took one last look around the meadow that had been his escape, his sanctuary for the _ second  _ time.

  
  


Sadly, he knew they could not stay.

  
  


_ "I will return here one day, that is a promise." _

  
  


As the final remnants of light bled into darkness, Kurapika spoke, confidence lacing his words, "Let's go."

  
  


Nodding, Chrollo quietly followed Kurapika out of the lush meadow and back into the dense forest, silence resuming between them.

  
  


Slowly, the meadow faded into the distance as the corpse of trees became dense and more isolated, the canopy so profuse, the moonlight was barely able to filter through, leaving them with little light to see. Of course, for Kurapika it wasn't as problematic due to the paths he traveled along when in Lusko, and even though he only journeyed through the particular area once before, navigating it was nearly _ instinctual. _

  
  


Expanding his _ En  _ range, Kurapika let it slowly trickle out around him. The edges were like feelers as he gently, yet, intently searched around, making damn sure to remain on high alert for anything malicious that might be lurking in wait. With as inky the night was and how dark those beasts were, Kurapika was concerned they could have crept up on him and Chrollo through the cover of darkness if neither of them kept their guard up and senses sharpened.

  
  


A few times, the Kurta realized his lover had stolen glances at him now and then. Probably still astounded at his ability to maneuver through the foliage without much of a hitch. A couple of times Chrollo stumbled despite his experience in hiking, his vision impaired by the dim lighting from the forest.

  
  


Kurapika was _ indeed  _ a child of the forest.

  
  


Hours seemed to pass as they traveled, both of them only stopping long enough to rest and recoup their lost strength. Staying alert and strong was the key to their survival and hopes of reaching civilization again.

  
  


Finally, as the night wore on, and Kurapika had started to wonder if the direction they were going in was legitimately the right way, the flicker of dim lights in the distance caught his attention and spoke of impending society. He cast a sidelong glance at Chrollo before whispering, "Not much further it seems." It wasn't a place he had been familiar with - quite frankly, Kurapika didn't recollect seeing any village or town remotely this far out. But soon it would be morning as they had spent the better part of the small hours traveling and would need to rest again.

  
  


After coming upon the edge of a clearing, Kurapika noticed a small hut off in the distance, smoke curling around its chimney before they reached the arches of the small appearing village, its stone, and wooden carvings had become worn with time. Eventually, they found a sign that confirmed they were in a place called Winden.

  
  


They passed underneath the entrance and into the village, noticing the streets were dark as there was barely any illumination aside the moon glow to guide them. As rustic it seemed with its stone buildings and thatched roofing, it was a quaint looking place that probably did not see many travelers.

  
  


It took some time before Kurapika managed to locate an inn, though reading the weathered sign was almost difficult to make out. "Perhaps we should rest here?" Kurapika intoned.

  
  


Chrollo came astride him a moment later, the man appearing to analyze the building crucially. "It's hard to read, but it's indeed an inn." Without another thought, he pushed the door open to hear the soft tinkling sound of a bell.

  
  


The common room inside was modest, though the tables were empty. A grizzled looking innkeeper shifted his gaze from whatever task he was attending to and looked up at them. However, Kurapika could see the _ irritation  _ that crossed his visage.

  
  


"Wasn't expecting guests this late. We don't get many travelers in these parts." The man commented in a gruff voice as he placed aside the dusty rag he was using to wipe the countertop.

  
  


"We just arrived. Been traveling most of the night and need a place to rest." Chrollo replied casually.

  
  


The elderly innkeeper didn't seem disturbed in the slightest although he was receiving guests at an ungodly hour, "You gentlemen need rooms for the night, then?" He asked.

  
  


"Just one room with a king sized bed if you have one available." Chrollo continued without so much as a beat. He slipped an arm around the blond's waist and smiled for good measure.

  
  


Kurapika snorted, his attention diverted from observing the room they were in once he felt Chrollo's arm come around him. This time his attention returned to the conversation Chrollo was having with the innkeeper, only exhaling visibly when his lover mentioned the need of a room.

  
  


And one with a huge bed at that. _ Damn bastard.  _ Kurapika wasn't surprised but, he had grown used to and rather content with sharing a bed with his lover. It was lonely sleeping alone.

  
  


The man on the other side of the desk did not look disturbed in the least that two men were asking for a room _ usually  _ associated with couples honeymooning. He merely pulled the handle of his drawer, stared at whatever contents were inside for a few minutes before pulling out a rusty key. "Follow me. "

  
  


Despite the flat stares the grizzled man gave them, Kurapika said nothing. He motioned for them to follow, soon leading them down a long, stark hallway, candles flickering somberly amid the dim light before stopping before a door with an etiolated nine in gold upon its surface.

  
  


Upon entering, Kurapika was somewhat surprised by the size of the room - which wasn't as ample as he expected - and almost seemed inadequate considering the bed that sat within. Still, it was _ better  _ than sleeping on the ground, at least.

Chrollo entered the room behind him.

  
  


"I shall take my leave now. Have a good night, sirs'." The innkeeper said abruptly and turned, closing the door as he went.

  
  


When the door was fully closed, Chrollo turned back to Kurapika, "We should both probably shower again after being out in the forest all night."

  
  


The thought of Kurapika kicking him out from the bed due to smelling of forest and sweat made him inwardly cringe. He rather _ liked  _ the length of the younger man's body pressed against his own.

  
  


"I won't argue with you there." The blond replied simply and trudged to the bathroom without another word.

  
  


Following behind him, Chrollo wasted no time divesting himself of his clothing and stepped into the old style tub. He flicked on the knobs, realizing the water was cold, but it would give him an excuse to keep his lover close to him.

  
  


Kurapika stepped into the tub moments later. Instantly, Chrollo drew the younger man against his body.

  
  


When the force of arms pulled him against Chrollo's firm chest, Kurapika groaned, eyes slipping shut after that. The thought to offer a retort came to mind, but the sensation of Chrollo's warmth _ instantly  _ abolished the idea. Drawing a breath, he melded willingly into his lover's embrace.

  
  


As the water formed rivulets on the Kurta's fair skin, he couldn't help but think for the umpteenth time that day that his lover was goddamn _ sexy. _

  
  


He cupped Kurapika´s cheek gently, smiling at how lucky he was before whispering, "You are sexy." Chrollo kissed his lips softly. He looked at the Kurta's face once more before brushing his lips over the younger man's jaw. Chrollo continued to leave a trail of kisses until he reached the base of Kurapika's ear. As his hand reached for his lover's soft ass to squeeze it, Chrollo tugged at the lobe gently with his teeth.

  
  


Blue eyes found grey the moment fingers came to his cheek, the feather sensation only added to the _ soothing  _ aspect the touch gave him. He sighed when the older man's lips brushed against his own, "Ever the charmer." Kurapika responded, tilting his head slightly angular to allow Chrollo access to his neck, the line of kisses the older man soon left behind was enough to make Kurapika gasp quietly. It was moments like this the blond  _ readily  _ enjoyed, more so when his lover reached around to cup his ass so amply, mouth tugging at the lobe of his ear in practical unison.

  
  


Of course, he was tired, but being close to the older man didn't stave off Kurapika´s desire to relish in the contact just a little longer.

  
  


Reluctantly, Kurapika decided to finish showering and let Chrollo wash him before proceeding to do the same for Chrollo.

  
  


Stepping out, he retrieved a towel, while handing one to the older man. Once they were both dry, Kurapika found himself heading back into the adjacent bedroom.

  
  


"Let's get some sleep. What do you think beautiful?" Chrollo intoned as he followed the blond out of the bathroom.

  
  


He didn't bother putting clothes on.

  
  


Chrollo smiled when he noticed Kurapika had done the same.

  
  


Turning to look back at his lover, the Kurta paused momentarily, "Yes, I agree we both need adequate rest."

  
  


He watched as the older man strode past him, a faint smile gracing those lips as he slipped into the bed lined with pink sheets. Kurapika didn't even consider his actions nor harbor any thought as he climbed into the bed behind Chrollo still nude, the idea of his lover against him while he slept the only thing occupying his mind.

  
  


Drawing himself close to the older man, Kurapika sighed from the skin to skin contact, Chrollo's arms coming around him _ without  _ hesitation. The warmth was nice.  _ Pleasant.  _ The younger man savored every moment he spent like that with his lover.

  
  


Kissing the Kurta's shoulder once he was close enough, Chrollo gingerly carded his fingers through soft, golden hair that never seemed to tangle. He was starting to envy Kurapika's silky strands, he admitted. Another kiss, this time to the chin and Chrollo found himself saying, "I love you." The fingers of his free hand began to trace the blond's prominent clavicle. "Come on; let's sleep."

  
  


Leaning into the older man's touch, Kurapika let his eyes slide closed, the tender way Chrollo stroked those fingers through his locks was soothing, placating.

  
  


It was _ amazing  _ how everything his lover did to him was quickly mollifying. He couldn't agree more - they were both weary and exhausted from traveling, but the comfort of being so close to Chrollo caused Kurapika to let his worries bleed away, "I love you too." He cooed as he allowed his head to come to rest against the older man's shoulder. The sensation of that finger tracing over his chest slowly began to lull him.

  
  


Eventually, sleep crept in, and Chrollo realized there was no more need to remain awake. Burrowing his nose against the pale skin of Kurapika's neck, he whispered how pleasant and soft the Kurta was before finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

  
  
Feeling Chrollo mutter something barely audible as his lover's nose came to rest against the surface of his neck, Kurapika couldn't _ help  _ but smile. Slowly the feared Genei Ryodan leader's breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. Realizing that he too, was futilely clinging to consciousness, Kurapika also fell into a much-needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional chapter, but this time, one that digs a little deeper into Chrollo's actual mindset and humanity when it comes to Kurapika. We get to see a more tender, caring side to him that we don't generally see as he continues to realize just how far his love for Kurapika runs. At the same time, we also get to see some emotional bonding as well as physical. 
> 
> The true test of how strong of a connection they share will be once they reunite with the rest of the Genei Ryodan. How their reception of Kurapika is and the strain it puts on his relationship with Chrollo will be the biggest challenge yet. But, how he deals with Gon and the others taking the news is something Kurapika will realize he has no choice but to face. 
> 
> However, yes, this means that Gon, Killua, and Leorio will be coming back in future chapters after being absent for quite some time from the story. Also, another trial they will all have to face collectively is the new threat that has descended upon them as those beasts are still loose and out there. It's only going to start getting interesting from here.
> 
> If things pan out, chapter twenty six will be out well before the month is out. 
> 
> As always: you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13).


	26. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their arrival in the small village of Winden, Chrollo and Kurapika set about finding out what their next options are for continuing their journey back to Yorknew. Along the way, they meet some interesting people while also learning just how far one can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I have come with yet, another installment. Of course, updates have been partially slow due to the many issues I face daily along with just how awfully busy I've become. However, I think I am slowly falling back into being able to churn out two chapters a month so, we just may see updates get back track. 
> 
> Also, it's hard to believe that as of this chapter release, it's been a year since RoF has been published. I must say, it's been a long road thus far and the journey is far from over. Still, I am thankful for all the support I've received along the way. Thank you to everyone who has continued following this fic despite the many bumps I've had to cross and your kindness is always appreciated. ♡♡♡ You guys are wonderful. :D
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to Sweets Dreamer for her support and beta'ing of RoF's chapters.

For a tired soul such as Chrollo, morning always seemed to come too soon for him.

  
  


With a groan, the older man sat up in the bed, instantly feeling a pang of regret that he did not opt to wear clothes before going to sleep. However, the sudden thought of Kurapika’s nude form residing beneath the sheets while his hand ran over his lover’s soft ass quickly abolished the notion. The room was chilly, and the idea of taking a cold shower bothered him, but at least for the moment, he had Kurapika’s warmth to comfort him.

  
  


It took Chrollo some time to gather himself, the sleep dissipating from his mind before he became fully aware of their situation. With ample sunlight flooding the room instead of the glow generated from candles, it made him painfully aware of precisely _ what  _ resided around them. 

  
  


_ Pink. Everything was pink. _ Another groan escaped his throat when he realized that everything from the flowered wallpaper to the sheets they slept beneath was all adorned in _ pink.  _ He wondered if it was because the innkeeper suspected they were a couple - which they were -, but neither of them was female. How the man concluded that either of them would have been interested in a room like this was beyond Chrollo’s comprehension. He snorted at the idea as he climbed from the bed.

  
  


Ignoring its prominence was something Chrollo found difficult to do, but the older man was grateful when he noticed the bathroom at least wasn’t coated in the garish color.

  
  


Chrollo wasted no time stepping into the old basin but shivered the moment the cold spray hit his back. Considering the fact there was barely any hot water, and that he wanted to scope the place out in hopes of securing transportation helped push him in washing as quickly as possible. It didn’t take him long to finish, and the older man soon found himself standing back in the main room fully dressed as he checked the time on his phone. 

  
  


_ Two minutes past seven. _

  
  


His eyes then landed on Kurapika who was still asleep.

  
  


Moving to stand next his lover, Chrollo reached over to brush aside the hair that was covering the younger man’s face and leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead. For a moment, he stood there admiring Kurapika and just how beautiful the Kurta looked while he slumbered. “I love you,” Chrollo whispered, affirming just how much he liked saying it. To him, it wasn't just a declaration. Love was a confirmation that maybe his existence wasn't in vain.

  
  


After making the decision to go on ahead, the older man turned away from Kurapika long enough to scan the room and saw a notepad sitting on the desk across from him. Without hesitation, he went and retrieved it before going back to the side of the bed and sat down, then proceeded to write a message as his hand carded through Kurapika’s soft hair. Once he finished, Chrollo placed the slip of paper upon the pillow he used the night before and sat the pen on top to ensure that it did not fly off. 

  
  


Standing up, he then shrugged out of his coat and laid it over the sleeping Kurta before pressing one final kiss to the younger man's lips. Chrollo stepped away before allowing one last look over his shoulder at the one who finally managed to make him _ feel  _ again, “See you downstairs,” he uttered quietly and walked out the door.

  
  


Chrollo was slightly relieved once he stepped into the hallway and away from all the obnoxious pink, the mild blue that lined the corridor was a welcomed sight. A low drone of voices reverberated from the common room below and he descended the stairs to find it full of people from the village outside. 

  
  


It was apparent Winden didn't see many visitors as he was able to tell by how the chatter died in the room the moment he entered. Although it resumed right after, he still received a lot of curious glances. Regardless, Chrollo sat down at a table near the loudest people in the room.

  
  


Before the older man had the chance to settle, a voice boomed from behind him, “Who are you boy?” Chrollo turned around with the brightest smile he could manage so early in the morning. It was best to act naive. Older people loved doling out advice.

  
  


He eyed the man before him as he kept up his facade, “My name is Quwrof. I arrived last night with my boyfriend.” He lied, opting to use his alias while keeping his true identity a secret. Even though the village was remote and didn’t see many outsiders, there was still that small chance someone even this far out may recognize him. Playing it safe was the best option.

  
  


The man pulled up a chair next to his table. He looked curious. It made Chrollo’s heart sink. Meddlesome people meant more prying questions. “We don't get many travelers here in Winden.” The man took a bite from his bread, “Business?”

  
  


Chrollo grinned sheepishly, though he kept a straight face. Mentally, the raven-head prepared for the onslaught of questions he was _ sure  _ the other man was waiting to dole out, “No no, we got lost while trekking in the forest. My partner and I were seeking a place to find decent transportation. We are trying to get back to the Yorbia continent.” For a moment, Chrollo leaned back in his chair, not sure exactly how the other man planned to process the information. Still, he and Kurapika needed to find the closest town or city that had an airport. Reaching Yorknew otherwise would be near  impossible.

  
  


It didn’t take long before the response came, but it wasn’t quite what he expected, “That is quite far away,” the man began, the inquisitive look on his features made Chrollo continue to exhibit caution, “and you won’t be able to find any airships from here. However,” the man paused before continuing, “we do have a train system that connects us to other neighboring towns and cities.”

  
  


When Chrollo heard the mention of trains, his attention was _ instantly  _ piqued. He had planned on trying to locate a car, but continuing by train was just as good. If it meant reaching the next closest location with an airport, Chrollo didn’t care how they got there so long as it wasn't by foot. He would have settled on that recourse if it came down to it, but he wanted to avoid it if possible.

  
  


So he settled on continuing his conversation with the other man in hopes of acquiring more information about Winden and the surrounding area.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Warmth dusted over Kurapika’s face as something bright caused a groan to escape past his lips, and he stirred before rising. As he did so, the younger man brought up an arm to shield his eyes from the offending sunlight, hissing in the process. 

  
  


For moments he sat there while shaking the sleep from his mind then slowly allowed himself to see after finally adjusting to the brightness in the room. However, it didn't take Kurapika long to realize that the space beside him was _ empty. _

  
  


Again, he groaned as the feeling of weight had caught his attention, and he looked down to realize that something ebony had slid off him and pooled at his waist — Chrollo's coat.

  
  


The article had nearly made him forget that his lover was not there, but the thought was fleeting. Even after his hand glossed over the fur lining, its softness feeling good against his skin, Kurapika couldn't quell the upset he felt and the fact that Chrollo had left _ without  _ him.

  
  


As he started to push aside the covers and get up, something else caught his attention. There sitting on the pillow Chrollo had used the night before, was a note. Reaching over, he picked up the thin piece of paper and began reading the message which had been written in elegant handwriting.

  
  


_ "Good morning babe! I'll be in the dining hall. You can rest more if you want, but I doubt we will find a car here. See you soon!"  _

  
  


Kurapika sighed. So, Chrollo had gotten up earlier and didn't even bother to wake him before leaving him all alone within a cold and empty room? _ Damn him. _

  
  


Granted he understood that he was tired - more like exhausted - and needed the rest, but the older man could have at least waited for him to awaken before deciding to go have to breakfast without him. Not to mention, he truly was cold.

  
  


Rising from the bed, he plodded toward the bathroom, decisively settling on taking a shower and getting dressed. Before he reached the smaller, adjacent room, Kurapika was made _ painfully  _ aware of just what surrounded him.

  
  


_ Pink. Everything was pink. _

  
  


Gods, what type of place was this? He understood his lover requested a room that would comfortably accommodate them, and indeed, it was one meant for couples, but did it need to be adorned in so much pink?

  
  


He found it  _ offensive. _

  
  


Shaking his head, Kurapika entered the bathroom and showered, relishing in the momentary reprieve of the cool water before washing himself up and exiting the basin to get dressed, choosing to wear a grey button-up shirt with tan shorts this time. After drying his hair and making sure he was presentable, Kurapika headed towards the door but stopped. He cast another glance towards the coat which still sat on the bed. Looking thoughtful, he went over and picked it up, tugging it on before leaving and going downstairs to the common room.

  
  


The drone of voices soon caught his ears as he reached the bottom of the stairs and found many patrons had filtered in for a morning meal or even a drink. As the people spoke amongst themselves, he scanned over the speckling of heads looking for a familiar crop of black hair when Kurapika finally located him sitting at a table while talking with someone. Without hesitation, he wove between the tables and came to stand beside his lover.

  
  


"Not surprising that I'd find you here." The Kurta interjected, arms over his chest, "Considering you left me by myself." Not waiting for an answer, he pulled one of the empty chairs from beneath the table and cast a sideways glance at the man who sat across from Chrollo before sitting. Kurapika’s eyes then landed back on Chrollo, expression no less than _ furious.  _ He may have been sullen, but to see that gorgeous face, it was no less than pleasing, and it partially quelled the rage within. Not to mention, his lover’s coat was rather warm. “So,” he began, watching his partner intently, “what is going on?”

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


“Honestly sir, we weren’t aware that any trains ran through this area. A car seemed like the most logical choice but,-”

  
  


Whatever Chrollo wanted to say came to a halt as an all too familiar voice called to him, and he looked up to see Kurapika standing beside the table. With a frown adorning those peachy lips, furrowed eyebrows and arms crossed over his chest; the older man knew the blond was annoyed at him before he even spoke. His attention, however, focused on his lover’s legs and Chrollo could hear himself swallow.

  
  


All rational thought evaporated from his mind as every ounce of attention remained on the length of creamy skin he was able to see from beneath the hem of his coat which Kurapika wore. Chrollo wondered if the younger man had even one stitch of clothing adorning his body beneath it. Since it was wound tightly around his lean frame, it was hard not to question.

  
  


Even so, Chrollo attempted to bring his words to the forefront despite the fact he could practically feel his heart rhythmically beating in his chest. “Nothing much,” Chrollo began, his voice echoing in his ears and sounding dangerously close to being breathy as the words _ you are sexy  _ seemed to play on a permanent loop in his mind, “This kind gentleman was about to tell me how we could reach the next closest town or city.”

  
  


As the last word left his mouth, Chrollo sat back in his chair. It was plain to see Kurapika wasn’t entirely _ pleased  _ with him and to a fault, he partially regretted his decision to leave the blond behind. Once again he unwillingly - or was it willingly? - sparked his lover’s ire, and Chrollo silently vowed he would make it up to Kurapika.

  
  


“So this is your boyfriend?” The old man sitting next to Chrollo smiled and offered his hand to shake Kurapika’s. “Pleased to meet you young ‘un. I'm Darve.”

  
  


Chrollo’s eyes were still fixed on the blond’s legs although the grizzled old man continued talking. His uttered “Yeah” definitely sounded quite breathy to his ears. Attempting to get a grip on himself, Chrollo turned his attention back towards the other man.

  
  


For undetermined moments, Kurapika watched Chrollo with significant interest, those blue eyes almost scrutinizing the older man as he sat down next to him at the worn table.

  
  


He wasn't entirely pleased as it seemed his lover was avoiding the fact that he was upset for being left alone this morning. It was evident in the older man's expression, but instead of pressing the issue, Kurapika simply tilted his head at Chrollo´s response, and his eyes drifted back towards the grizzled old man who sat across from them.

  
  


"Is that so?" The younger man began as he reached over to take the offered hand, "My name is Kurapika. Indeed we have been traveling the countryside in hopes of finding the next major city on the Mimbo. We are trying to get back to Yorknew.”

  
  


Releasing the man's hand, Kurapika turned his head briefly as the innkeeper came to stand beside him and asked if he wanted anything to drink or eat. After ordering eggs and oatmeal with juice, the Kurta let his focus return to the older man as the conversation fell into general chatter about politics and local news.

  
  


For some time, Chrollo sat there listening to the elderly man droll on, and he struggled to keep his gaze from shifting back to Kurapika's bare legs. He finally settled on acquiring the information he initially went to the inn's common room for, “You were talking about trains, sir, which is the closest city that has an airport?” The raven-head asked.

  
  


Darve came to a grinding halt mid-sentence in his chatter about the local economy and made a weird sound at the back of his throat before answering. “Oh, that would be Falton! Most of our boys moved there for more money!” And with that, Chrollo found himself listening to a discourse on how big cities were taking labor away from the small villages like Winden.

  
  


Chrollo couldn't blame himself for slipping his hand beneath the table to rest it on Kurapika’s thigh under the pretense that he was reaching for his handkerchief. He was bored _ and  _ turned on.

  
  


“...and will you believe it when my son…” Darve's voice droned on as Chrollo continued moving upwards and before long, he was gently stroking the blond’s crotch. Catching himself before he went any further, Chrollo placed his hand back on the table and let a thoughtful expression cross his face before commenting on how sad capitalism was as one of his legs pressed against Kurapika’s own.

  
  


Chrollo wished his knee was pressing against the blond’s groin _ instead.  _ The thought of watching Kurapika blush again as he stroked the younger man off pleased him _ immensely.  _ Chrollo wanted nothing more than to take his lover back to their room.

  
  


About halfway through Darve's story regarding his son and a rather funny event, the innkeeper returned with Kurapika’s food. As he began to eat while listening to the old man, he felt something against his leg and quickly cast a questioning glance Chrollo´s way.

  
  


Still, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as a result. The sensation of his lover's hand contacting his skin felt good even though he was slightly appalled the older man would have the brass to stroke him beneath the table. What made it even more _ perturbing  _ was the moment Chrollo's hand glided up and over the surface of his crotch! Kurapika had to stop chewing his food and bite his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. Once the Kurta was able to swallow - albeit done sharply - he turned to glare at his lover, eyes flashing a sudden red edged in warning.

  
  


_ Damn the bastard for taking unnecessary risks. _

  
  


It wasn't until the raven-head had put that invasive hand back on the table did he relax. _ Or try to. _

  
  


Still, concentrating on his food or the speech coming from the man across from them was so damn difficult while Chrollo insisted on pressing one of his legs against his own, the warmth, and contact was enough to make heat slowly climb up to his cheeks while it also pooled into his groin.

  
  


Instinctively, he nudged Chrollo's knee and none too gently, giving the subliminal message that he did not want to do things of that kind of nature while in public. And around _ strangers  _ of all things!

  
  


Kurapika silently vowed to chastise Chrollo later.

  
  


However, a grin only spread across the older man’s face at seeing the reaction he incited from the blond Kurta, and he shifted to press his knee even more against his lover’s leg in hopes of driving the sensation although Kurapika pushed it away out of irritation earlier. Chrollo could hear a grunt release from the younger man’s throat as a result, and the urge to take him back to their room grew even _ stronger.  _ It was hard resisting as desire wavered in the back of his mind, but he stopped when suddenly another thought came to the forefront.

  
  


The Genei Ryodan were waiting for him.

  
  


As the notion of his comrades _ reminded  _ him of the reason why they were in Winden, it made Chrollo stand up. The action was abrupt enough to cause the rambling old man at the table to come to a halt in the middle of his verbal onslaught. Chrollo tried his best to make his smile look as apologetic as possible. 

  
  


“I am sorry Mr. Darve, it's urgent we secure a flight back to Yorknew. Do you know how expensive tickets are? We need to reach Falton as soon as possible.” Judging by Darve's expression, he was about to launch into another tirade about the sky-high prices of tickets, so Chrollo quickly added, “Which way to the station?” When he got the necessary directions, Chrollo warmly shook the man’s hand. “Then may we take our leave, sir?”

  
  


Kurapika mirrored his lover's movement and rose himself. "He's right, sir. We do have to get going. But your hospitality is greatly appreciated." He intoned but allowed his gratitude to show. To him, it was shocking to see Chrollo exhibit such politeness, but the thought of his lover maintaining such etiquette as a farce only reminded him of exactly _ who  _ his lover was. Then again, for a thief such as Chrollo, it was nice to see the changes, nonetheless.

  
  


Although Kurapika wanted to take his time, there was still the necessity of getting back to Yorknew. The longer they waited, the chances for those melanoid beasts to become an even bigger threat only grew. It was something that weighed heavily on his mind.

  
  


Unfortunately, _ time  _ was of the essence, and Chrollo was right. There was no room for them to linger.

  
  


The elderly gentleman looked disappointed by their urgency to leave, but there was an understanding to his demeanor. A gentle smile crossed over his weathered lips, “Of course son!” The man boomed, “I know you tourists don't come back to the same place twice, but I hope we meet again. I like you both! It's hard to find young people who are so polite!”

  
  


“Thank you,” Chrollo grinned. “We do like this place sir, especially the forest. We most certainly will come back.” He realized that it was probably the most _ honest  _ thing he had said to the man and it made him grin even more. Offering his arm to Kurapika, Chrollo asked, “Shall we go love?”

  
  


Casting a glance sideways towards Chrollo, the Kurta looked a bit miffed at the proffered arm but took it anyway. "No time like the present." He simply responded as he grasped it firmly, his fingers pressing against the older man's skin. "We need to get back to the Yorbia continent as soon as possible." Kurapika continued, just as keen to get moving.

  
  


Both of them said nothing as they exited the common room and made their way back upstairs. Silence had descended around them, and Kurapika was sure Chrollo could feel the tension in the air between them judging from the older man’s rigid posture. But he was _ livid.  _ Well, as livid he could be without practically setting everything ablaze around him. Unconsciously, Kurapika tightened his grip on his lover’s arm as he held onto it, though he did so with more force than intended. Once they reached the sanctity of their room - which was still offensively pink - it was then Kurapika rounded on him, blue eyes landing on grey.

  
  


“What was that all about?” Kurapika questioned, though his tone was _ anything  _ but soft. He was still angry about what happened earlier that morning, but how Chrollo was acting while they were around all those people most certainly did _ not  _ help things.

  
  


Chrollo could tell that Kurapika wanted to kill him, it was evident in the blond’s pretty blue eyes. One thing he had learned was how easy it was to spark the younger man’s ire. The notion was something that never stopped him in the past, but this time, however, Chrollo suspected he may have gone _ too  _ far.

  
  


“I am sorry.” The words exited his mouth, and even Chrollo was _ surprised  _ at himself. In retrospect, he never felt sorry for much he did in his life, but when it came down to Kurapika, it was an entirely _ different  _ matter. “I am sorry.” He repeated when those cold eyes locked into him, and he realized he hadn’t allowed his lover to finish his meal. “I promise I will get you more food.” 

  
  


Reaching out with his hand, Chrollo laid his palm against Kurapika's cheek and hoped the gesture would be enough to appease his partner while his eyes softened to express how _ apologetic  _ he was. He wrapped his arms around the Kurta and leaned down to place a gentle, chaste kiss to the younger man’s lips.

  
  


For Kurapika, even though Chrollo’s touches always seemed to quell his inner storm, it didn’t change the fact that he was still upset with his lover’s aberrant behavior. “There is no doubt you will be getting me another meal," he began, arms crossing over his chest, "but that isn’t the reason why I am upset." He watched Chrollo intently, the heat in his gaze spoke of nothing to the contrary of exactly _ why  _ he was upset. Kurapika half expected the older man to know, but it seemed he was somehow under the impression it was because he didn't get to finish his breakfast. "I woke up this morning to find you gone. Left alone in a cold bed. That is why I am upset."

  
  


Letting a sigh emanate past his lips, Kurapika closed his eyes momentarily as Chrollo's palm cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Remaining angry with Chrollo was nearly _ impossible,  _ especially since he had allowed himself to grow close to the older man. The absence of his lover beside him wasn't something Kurapika enjoyed waking up to but continuing to hamper him over it-

  
  


The gentle kiss Chrollo placed to his pale lips was enough to ease the tension and cease his thoughts, but he was _ still  _ prepared to let the older man know how he felt. Finding the will to suppress the soft groan that echoed from his throat as those arms wound tightly around him was something Kurapika found an inability to do. Or perhaps, he didn’t _ want  _ to.

  
  


It was clear Kurapika was still angry even though his attempts to calm the younger man were only _ partially  _ successful. In the back of his mind, Chrollo suspected the main reason his lover was angry with him was due to the fact he rushed Kurapika through his meal. However, the notion that his lover’s source of anger was because he left the blond alone in the bed and only wrote a note as an indication of where he was going hadn't crossed his mind. Or perhaps he _ did  _ know, but never really kept it at the forefront of his thoughts. Now, he _ regretted  _ his decision.

  
  


Chrollo sighed, “I didn’t think you would mind,” he began and tightened his grip around Kurapika’s waist, “since I knew you needed rest. However, I was mistaken.” In reality, he wasn’t too keen on leaving the comfort of the bed and the warmth of the younger man’s body, but they needed information and maximizing their time seemed necessary. They had to reach Falton as getting back to Yorknew was _ important.  _ Even if the decision was made to benefit them both, it seemed he made a grievous error, “I figured it would be prudent to gather information quickly since we need to reconvene with the Genei Ryodan.” He paused, drawing in a breath, “Again, I am sorry my love, forgive me for my lack of thoughtfulness.” 

  
  


Shock crawled over Kurapika's features, and he found it almost impossible to _ believe  _ what he just heard. Of course, he knew it wasn't entirely beyond Chrollo's ability to be understanding and compassionate, but to see it happen almost naturally caught him off guard. Gently, the blond placed a finger to his lover's lips, his expression firm, yet loving, "Don't leave me alone like that again. I am not keen on finding the bed empty beside me," Kurapika intoned as his finger rubbed slowly over them, "as I enjoy waking up with you next to me."

  
  


Hearing the Kurta’s statement regardless of what happened caused a smile to crawl over Chrollo's lips. So, Kurapika enjoyed sleeping beside him? Knowing just how _ addicted  _ to him the blond was pleased him even more. Keeping Kurapika happy, and giving the younger man every reason in the world to remain with him was something that Chrollo wanted to continue fostering, for his lover meant _ everything  _ to him. Nodding, he lingered a moment longer, gazing into those blue eyes as he stayed close to his precious blond Kurta.

  
  


Kurapika smelled so good.

  
  


Reluctantly, Chrollo pulled away, “Don’t worry, I won’t. Promise.” He reassured and looked over at the old clock that sat on the dresser. It showed 9:15. Once again, his attention drew back to Kurapika, “Would you please pack the bags? I'll go and check the train timetable.” He smiled and headed towards the door. “See you soon my angel.” To keep going with the ridiculous atmosphere around them, he blew a kiss towards Kurapika before heading out of the room and towards the train station.

  
  


Satisfied with Chrollo’s statement, Kurapika watched the older man step away and headed for the door. He nodded in agreement to get their belongings ready for departure as they needed to leave and soon.

  
  


As Chrollo exited their room - and _ damn him  _ for blowing a kiss, which made him flush - Kurapika settled to getting everything ready. After checking his suitcase and making sure the Scarlet Eyes they acquired were secure, he then made sure everything his lover was toting was also safe, _ including  _ the pairs of eyes Chrollo was carrying.

  
  


Once he was sure everything was accounted for, Kurapika placed their luggage by the door so that Chrollo could stow them away in the Fun Fun Cloth he always carried. Of course, Kurapika was still getting accustomed to the idea of using stolen abilities. His lover was a thief by nature, and his Hatsu centered around that. It was something entirely new to him as it went against the majority of his principals. But then again, Kurapika had set aside those moralities when he made the decision to give his heart to Chrollo and accepted the older man into his life. It was taking some time getting used to, but he was slowly warming up to the idea.

  
  


Committing to life as a criminal was _ ironic,  _ but he wasn't about to change a thing.

  
  


Kurapika then decided to sit down and read for a while, figuring it would occupy him as the room was quiet.

  
  


He missed Chrollo already.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


The innkeeper was sweeping the front stoop outside the inn as the raven-head went past him. Now that it was daylight, Chrollo could see the man looked extremely pale, almost as if he were malnourished. With prominent eye bags and a frail figure, he appeared as if he were nearing his eighties. He glanced at Chrollo for a split second before resuming his task.

  
  


Now outside the small inn, the raven-head could see that Winden was a small village. Judging by the stacks of firewood kept near the door of every house, it was probably the primary source of business. The village proper wasn't as rustic as its outskirts (He could see the branch of a famous fast food chain). Maybe Winden was popular with tourists? It would explain the rail track.

  
  


Chrollo didn't even have to ask for directions to the station. There was a building which looked like it used to be a church where on the walls ‘Winden station’ was proclaimed. It took him around three minutes to get there. The information desk was a little farther away from the entrance. The station was mostly empty from what he could see.

  
  


A young woman was sitting at the desk who looked very surprised to see him, almost as if she didn't see many people around. She told him there would be a train leaving for Falton at 4 PM. It should reach their destination around evening time the next day.

  
  


He purchased the necessary tickets and proceeded to make his way back to the inn where he and Kurapika were staying. It took Chrollo longer to get back then expected as he decided to take a detour through Winden’s marketplace, where stalls were set up exhibiting all types of merchandise. Hawkers yelled through the crowd announcing their wares as the flow of patrons both tourists and natives alike were busy examining what there was to offer. For Chrollo, the nature of who he was had gotten the better of him, and he began snatching up anything that caught his eye. The _ thrill  _ it produced gave Chrollo a semblance of satisfaction, though he did mentally remind himself not to tell Kurapika as he was sure the blond would get flustered if he found out. 

  
  


Without wasting any more time, the older man exited through the main thoroughfare and headed towards the inn without any further delays. 

  
  


Once he was standing outside the entrance to their room, Chrollo double checked to make sure that everything he snatched from the market place was concealed, then made sure the tickets he purchased for their train ride to Falton was secure in his pocket. Pushing the door open, Chrollo strode through and yelled, “I’m back!” before proceeding to sit on the couch.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


After about two hours, he heard a voice boom throughout the room, and Kurapika looked up from the book he had been reading - which was the one Chrollo had given him - before setting it aside.

  
  


"Took you long enough." He mused as Chrollo sat down on the couch adjacent to the chair he was sitting in. Without thinking, he rose up to sit beside his lover, head coming to rest against his shoulder, "Was beginning to think I'd have to go after you." Kurapika was sure the smug look that crossed over Chrollo's features was as mocking as ever. Sometimes he wanted to punch the man, but he loved Chrollo _ nonetheless.  _ "So when is the next train leaving for Falton?" Kurapika questioned, right hand coming to rest on Chrollo's knee.

  
  


Chrollo grinned and buried his nose into Kurapika’s golden hair. His arm slipped around his lover, and his fingers stroked along the younger man’s side. It seemed the Kurta had calmed down a little. However, the older man didn't think it was wise to test his luck so soon.

  
  


“Yeah, I took a longer path through the village. It has a nice market.” He straightened up to look at Kurapika's face. Despite the strong urge to pull the younger man up on his lap, he made no further motion to move. “I brought you another meal,” Chrollo added, conjuring his Skill Hunter to get out his Fun Fun cloth. “Also, the next train leaves at 4 pm today. I already bought our tickets.”

  
  


After he extracted the food from Fun Fun cloth, he placed it on the small table.

  
  


Sighing, Kurapika shivered when he felt Chrollo’s arm come around him and those fingers slowly trekking along his side as they rubbed his skin through the fabric of his shirt. The act seemed to quickly - but effectively - quell his raging emotions, and Kurapika slipped into a more calm state with a sigh. How Chrollo was able to do it was something he still could not understand. Maybe he _ never  _ would.

  
  


Though once the older man began to speak, it was then everything became clear. He no longer wondered why his lover had taken so much time getting back to the inn. The idea that Chrollo took the 'scenic route' right through Winden's marketplace only made Kurapika suspect the trip wasn't for just simple window shopping. How much the older man more than likely stole Kurapika could only _ wonder. _

  
  


However, before he could question the older man on it, Chrollo materialized his Nen book into his right hand before invoking Fun Fun Cloth and produced the meal that he _ demanded  _ his lover needed to buy.

  
  


The thought of Chrollo actually 'buying' it made the blond snort.

  
  


He was in love with a criminal, so, the older man stealing things should come as _ no surprise  _ to him.

  
  


Chrollo’s smile broadened, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Kurapika’s shoulder before standing up to stow away their luggage inside his handy ability. Sometimes, he wondered how he had managed to live without Nen. It was such a beautiful expression of power that many believed was only supernatural and had become as important to Chrollo as the air he breathed. The thought had been a bitter reminder that he had once lost temporarily use of his Nen, but Chrollo had no _ regrets.  _

  
  


Humble, he might not be, but Kurapika had certainly whipped him into shape after their very first meeting.

  
  


Kurapika watched as Chrollo pulled away from him and stood, the older man setting about getting the rest of their luggage secure for their departure. Taking the food without a word, he proceeded to eat while his lover worked. In truth, Chrollo had a rather valuable set of Nen abilities although they were all _ stolen.  _ But again, Kurapika couldn't complain. Little by little, he was finding that he was less and less angry with his lover's illegal acts.

  
  


Hell, he even agreed - and looked forward - to joining Chrollo's spiders, which in the long run, made him a criminal just as much as Chrollo was. In spite of his nagging morals, Kurapika simply frowned but settled on not questioning his lover on it.

  
  


Once he satisfied everything was stowed away, inside Fun Fun cloth, Chrollo went back to sit beside Kurapika on the sofa once more. Resting his head on the Kurta’s shoulder, the white fur lining of his coat tickled his nostril, and Chrollo muttered, “You are irresistible when you wear this.” He watched Kurapika for a moment; the look in those pretty blue eyes always captivated him, “Can you blame me?”

  
  


His right arm snaked around Kurapika’s waist which allowed him to gently stroke the younger man’s stomach. Chrollo couldn't touch any skin, but he made do with the barely visible shiver Kurapika made. Lifting his head to look at his lover’s angelic countenance, the beauty Kurapika held always seemed to _ attract  _ him and take his breath _ away.  _

  
  


After Kurapika finished his meal, the couch dipped beside him as Chrollo sat down once more. It didn't take long before he felt the older man's head come to rest on his shoulder and the sound of Chrollo's voice drawing his attention.

  
  


Kurapika had nearly _ forgotten  _ he was wearing Chrollo's coat still.

  
  


It was so soft and comfortable. Kurapika had quickly gotten used to it, though hearing his lover's compliment only made him _ flush  _ instantly.

  
  


"Stop doing that," Kurapika spoke finally, just above a whisper, his cheeks flaring red. Chrollo always seemed to know how to make him smile. Even as he felt the man's arm come around him, that hand coasting over his stomach, Kurapika couldn't find _ any  _ reason to be angry with him. Chrollo was turning out to be the love of his life. It didn't take long before a smile crossed over pale lips, "I suppose I can't. There is just no way I can stay mad at you."

  
  


Seeing the blush cross his lover’s visage and hearing those words made Chrollo grin and he swiftly kissed the Kurta again, the taste of spice and forest making him feel heady and weak. It was a _ dangerous  _ feeling but, he had always liked danger.

  
  


Slowly, he pushed Kurapika down on the sofa, lips refusing to leave his. Chrollo’s arms held the younger man tightly pressed against him, letting Kurapika know _exactly_ how  he felt.

  
  


The moment the words left his mouth, Chrollo's lips were over his, drawing him into a deep kiss which Kurapika readily accepted and allowed the older man to explore his mouth as he was pushed down against the couch. If this was what heaven was like, Kurapika thought, he _ never  _ wanted to let go.

  
  


Being like this with Chrollo made Kurapika realize just how _ happy  _ he was. It made him feel _ alive. _

  
  


As Kurapika melded into the kiss and parted those lips which allowed him to explore that delectable mouth, Chrollo found himself falling into the heat of the moment. Everything seemed _ perfect,  _ the way their lips moved against one another, the synchronization of their breathing, his lover’s taste as he tried to memorize Kurapika all over again, Chrollo never wanted it to end. 

  
  


However, a knock at the door disrupted their heated activity.

  
  


They both looked at each other then Kurapika instantly unwound his arms from his lover’s back, allowing the older man to get up.

  
  


Chrollo groaned and hurriedly got off Kurapika, hoping that his erection wasn't too visible through his pants. Blue eyes watched him as he rushed for the door, both of them realizing the innkeeper had paid them visit once Chrollo opened it. Kurapika could only laugh at the frustration painted all over Chrollo’s face. It was bothersome their private moment had been interrupted, but it wasn't as if the man knew. 

  
  


The innkeeper stood there, dustpan and broom in hand, “I heard you gentlemen are leaving today,” he started in a wheezing voice, “would you like me to pack your lunch?” 

  
  


Chrollo smiled at him while irritation prickled his skin. “That would be lovely sir,” he replied. The elderly man simply nodded before going off towards the stairs. Chrollo turned and proceeded to close the door. Checking his watch, he noted it was ten minutes past ten. The older man sighed in exasperation.

  
  


Kurapika couldn't help the amusement that crawled into his voice, "Don't worry, I hate it as much as you, but perhaps it's a sign we need to get moving." Rising off the couch, he went to stand beside his lover, fingers twining with the older man's, "Besides, we will eventually get time to ourselves. One thing we have is a lifetime ahead of us."

  
  


Smiling, the Kurta tried to soothe the older man through reassurance. It was plain to tell Chrollo was upset by what happened; even he wasn’t happy by that fact, but in retrospect, they _ didn’t  _ have the time to linger.

  
  


Nodding in response, Chrollo leaned down and gave his lover a quick kiss to the lips. Even though he was keen on continuing what they had started, he knew Kurapika was right. The necessity to reach Yorknew was _ imperative  _ and continuing to delay would only serve as counterproductive. Besides, he needed to reconvene with his Spiders and tell them of the news regarding him and Kurapika.

  
  


Without another word, they finished making preparations. After exiting the room for the last time, Chrollo led Kurapika towards the common room where the innkeeper was waiting for them by the door. After spending some time drawing up the cost of their stay, Chrollo handed the elderly man the required Jenny, and they both left the inn.

  
  


There was a small crowd milling about the dirt-paved roads of Winden as people went on with their daily lives. Getting through the crowd was simple as it wasn't crowded like other locations such as Yorknew or Nappon, which made it easier to navigate. Chrollo guided his lover through the village’s marketplace as he wished to view it one last time. He had taken a liking to the place, and it had a charm of its own with its crumbling stone structures and green foliage surrounding the path they walked along.

  
  


In the back of his mind, Chrollo silently hoped those beasts didn’t reach it before they had a chance to dispatch them.

  
  


The trek through the marketplace didn’t take long even though Chrollo had gone at a bit of a slower pace. Resisting the urge to snatch anything was _ hard,  _ mainly because Kurapika was with him, but he didn’t want to upset the younger man. He knew his lover still clung to some of his abiding morals, but forcing Kurapika to change without allowing it to happen on its own would only serve to violate the trust he had built with the Kurta. 

  
  


Ruining that and potentially everything they had forged together was something Chrollo didn’t _ want  _ to happen.

  
  


A short time later they arrived at the station, and surprise crossed over Chrollo's features. There was only one train present. However, not many people appeared to be traveling. Since there were so few boarding the train, Chrollo supposed that he and Kurapika might get a cabin to themselves.

  
  


Glancing over to the blond who stood beside him, Chrollo pulled the tickets from the pocket of his pants and handed one to Kurapika.

  
  


"I'll go find our compartment," The blond spoke in a soft tone as he took the ticket then climbed up into the train. Chrollo, on the other hand, had sauntered off to do something, which left him to find their seats.

  
  


It only took a few minutes, but the trek to their compartment annoyed him as it was nearly at the end of the line in practically the _ last  _ car. Kurapika cast a fleeting glance around him then entered, but neglected to close the door behind himself.

  
  


Sitting down, Kurapika sighed. His body was weary from traveling, but it wouldn't be long before they reached Falton. Once it was all over, he would be sure to sleep for a week.

  
  


_ And I can finally wrap myself around Chrollo's warm body, _ Kurapika thought mischievously, silently planning on dragging his lover to bed with him in the process. Kurapika was aware that he needed rest, but that didn't mean he intended to sleep alone.

  
  


While he sat there, Kurapika found it hard to keep from slumping over as he caught himself nodding off several times while he waited for his lover's return. At one point the blond was certain he wouldn’t be able to keep himself awake.

  
  


However, the sound of the compartment door closing jarred him awake, and Kurapika's eyes instantly found Chrollo standing there carrying two bottles of water as he was pulling the curtains over the window. The older man sat down beside him without saying a word and stowed the drinks away for them to consume later. Kurapika could see the weariness in his lover's eyes. It was the same thing he felt. They were _ both  _ worn, which was evident.

  
  


Neither of them said anything for some time, and Chrollo could feel how tired he was practically down to his bones. The effects of their journey had started getting to him, and he _ yearned  _ to return home. Looking down at his watch again, he noted there were thirty minutes left before the train was scheduled to depart. Chrollo felt boredom begin to set in.

  
  


Turning to face Kurapika, he realized the Kurta looked just as tired as he felt. He moved a little to get closer to the blond, laying his head on the younger man’s small shoulder. “You look tense,” Chrollo commented. The raven-head stretched his arms a little and yawned. “Would you like a massage?” he questioned, a smile crossing his lips. 

  
  


The sensation of his lover’s head coming against his shoulder drew Kurapika’s attention from watching the people moving about on the train platform, his eyes landing upon the raven-head and the older man appeared more _ serene  _ than he remembered. Silence resumed between them, and for a moment, Kurapika relished in the contact.

  
  


His smile only widened when Chrollo had suggested the one thing he had missed for so long. Of course, he wasn't going to complain as he knew his body was feeling the effects of strain and from their current expedition, so the older man offering to massage him was a welcomed gesture. "Yes, that would be nice." The Kurta purred.

  
  


The last memory he had of Chrollo giving him such attention was back when they were in Bathas where everything started to _ change  _ between them.

  
  


To experience it again, regardless if it could have been considered simplistic was something that Kurapika truly _ craved.  _ Perhaps it was an excuse to get the older man’s hands on him, but in any regard, if it helped him relax, then there wasn’t any reason to refute the offer.

  
  


Gently, Chrollo pulled the younger man into his lap and wasted no time nuzzling his soft neck, loving the scent of lavender and musk that hit his nose. Smelling himself on Kurapika always had a possessive effect on him. This time was no different, and he bit the side of his lover’s neck to _ emphasize  _ that particular sentiment.

  
  


“Why don’t you take off the coat? It will be easier for me.” He whispered into the blond’s ear as the palm of his hand came to rest against the fur lining the collar, his fingers slipping beneath the hem with ease. Tugging on it slightly, Chrollo _ hinted  _ that he needed it removed so he could massage the Kurta’s muscles effectively, but it was also a subliminal message saying he just wanted to see Kurapika without much on. 

  
  


There was no denying just how _ beautiful  _ the younger man was and Chrollo hated it when he covered up that luscious body. Kurapika was indeed, _ pleasant  _ to look at.

  
  


Without expressing any complaint, Kurapika let himself be pulled into the older man’s lap and instantly, warmth bloomed against his back. Chrollo’s nose came against his neck moments later, and Kurapika felt his lover's breath on his skin. It was hard to fight back the breathy moan that formed in the back of his throat, but it ended up being a _ futile  _ attempt when his lover bit down along the pulse in his neck. 

  
  


It took a moment for Kurapika to regain his senses, but once he did, the blond slipped the coat off at Chrollo’s request and set it down beside them, humming at how good, and sensual the closeness felt.

  
  


Kurapika laid back against Chrollo's firm chest as his head came to rest against the man's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he relished the contact they shared as it slowly made him relax.

  
  


Taking Kurapika’s actions as a sign of approval, Chrollo started with kneading the strong and tense muscles of the Kurta’s back. He worked steadily, and by the time he finished rubbing the younger man's shoulders, their train had left Winden station behind.

  
  


During his ministrations, Chrollo began to pepper Kurapika's back with kisses. It was quite difficult to pull the younger man's earlobe with his teeth in their current position, so he settled for the crystal drop earring instead, fingers now slipping beneath his lover’s clothing.

  
  


It was frustrating him that he couldn't explore more of that soft skin. Gently, he shifted Kurapika onto the seat beside him then captured the younger man's lips, almost shoving his tongue inside, the kiss too bruising to give anything but pleasure. At least he could work open the stupid buttons on that shirt now. His other hand stroked Kurapika’s thigh, _ dangerously  _ close to his groin and Chrollo didn't want to think anymore.

  
  


_ He hoped there would be no end to his addiction. _

  
  


Hours had passed since Chrollo started working over the tired muscles in his back and shoulders while those soft, attentive lips trailed kisses in his wake. Chrollo's teeth grazed over his neck in the process, following the expanse of his skin and it was _ all  _ Kurapika could do to hold on as he gasped in pure ecstasy.

  
  


The blond easily became lost in the moment, his mind hazing as all he could focus on was Chrollo touching him. When the older man had taken his earring between his teeth, Kurapika nearly lost it. Another soft groan escaped the depths of his throat.

  
  


When he felt Chrollo's hands slip beneath his shirt and over his sides, the sensation caused his body to react almost unconsciously as a shiver ran up his spine.

  
  


"Fuck..." He uttered and realized he was becoming aroused. All Kurapika could think of was how much he wanted those hands on him, touching him, caressing him, and making him _ high.  _

  
  


That sentiment never changed when the next thing Kurapika knew, he was being pushed down as Chrollo got on top of him, those lips now desperately and hungrily capturing his own. Kurapika's mind practically went _ blank  _ the moment he accepted the kiss with equal fervor, letting the older man explore the inside of his mouth. Their tongues instantly wound around one another, tangling and twisting as they battled relentlessly for dominance.

  
  


Chrollo stroking his thigh didn't help any; Kurapika's hips mindlessly cast upward, almost begging for those fingers to slip even closer. The result only left the Kurta realizing his pants were starting to become _ constrictive. _

  
  


"Dammit." He uttered again - Kurapika most certainly didn't need a hard-on. Not now at least, but there was no doubt he was being _ stimulated,  _ and slowly his eyes turned into their brilliant scarlet.

  
  


Chrollo smirked when he heard Kurapika's expletive and pulled back to work on getting the last of those infernal buttons undone on the younger man’s top. His lover had an undershirt on as well, but Chrollo could still see the healing bruises his teeth had caused.

  
  


He wanted Kurapika so goddamn _ bad. _

  
  


The instinct only grew, and Chrollo pressed his hips against Kurapika’s, silently studying the contrast of golden strands on dark ink. He let his fingers roam the younger man’s chest over the thin white piece of clothing, teasing the nipples and softly tracing the clavicle.

  
  


“There is no one else in the compartment with us you know,” Chrollo winked, thoroughly pleased with himself and their situation. “We won't be disturbed,” he added while his fingers now slipped beneath the waistband of Kurapika’s shorts.

  
  


Scarlet eyes found grey ones when Chrollo pulled back long enough to remove the last of the buttons on his shirt and Kurapika was unable to hold back the moan that rumbled in the back of his throat when those hands stroked over his chest. 

  
  


The weight of Chrollo’s hips pressing down against his own seemed to _ fuel  _ his drive. Maybe the older man liked assuming control, but so did Kurapika.

  
  


Even though Kurapika wanted Chrollo to take him, to feel his lover inside him and experience the sensation of being filled, because dammit, the older man was _ big,  _ there was still the aspect they weren't completely alone.

  
  


Despite the prospect of them being left undisturbed since no one else shared the compartment with them didn't completely alleviate Kurapika's concern. There was still that chance someone could interrupt them, or worse, _ walk in on them. _

  
  


"How can you be so sure?" Kurapika questioned, his breathing ragged. The sensation of Chrollo's hands sliding beneath the waistband of his shorts only added to the hesitation he felt, "What if someone were to come back here while checking on the passengers? There is still that possibility."

  
  


The blond _ wasn't  _ enthralled with the notion as Chrollo had successfully gotten him hot and bothered, but the thought of someone catching them in their private activities made him groan inwardly. Kurapika didn't like the idea, nor was he keen on anyone watching them having sex.

  
  


Perhaps he wasn't a prude like he may have once been, but Kurapika _ still  _ considered matters of intimacy a private thing experienced between couples only and he most certainly _ intended  _ to keep it that way with him and Chrollo.

  
  


Once they got back home though, he could make sure they had plenty of time alone to explore one another and partake in lovemaking to their heart's content.

  
  


“Don’t worry about other people babe,” Chrollo whispered, his fingers still roaming over the Kurta's lithe body, “I can take care of it.” Regardless of Kurapika's outward profession and reluctance, believing him was _ hard.  _ Especially considering the way his lover ground against him _ without  _ much hesitation. He bent down to kiss Kurapika once more as his arms wrapped around the Kurta to pull him closer. Slowly his tongue explored that sweet mouth which allowed him to memorize the younger man’s taste all over again. His teeth raked over Kurapika’s bottom lip when he finally pulled away, “I find it exciting too,” Chrollo added while his finger moved to trace over the purple mark below the blond’s clavicle.

  
  


Lifting away, he sat back then drew Kurapika gingerly into his lap as he altered their positions, causing the blond to straddle him. Smiling, Chrollo Inclined forward, and trailed his lips along the skin on Kurapika’s shoulder before nipping at it, his tongue darting out to lap over the spot right after. Breathing in slowly, he inhaled the younger man’s scent and let it _ invigorate  _ him before licking a path along the expanse of the Kurta’s neck before biting down gently above the previously healing hickey. Sighing, Chrollo licked that spot as well then buried his nose there as he went still, staying in that position without moving. 

  
  


He remained like that for a while, the gentle rumbling of the train and their soft breathing the only things he could feel. The cabin eventually darkened, and Chrollo was sure they would have been able to see the sunset if he pushed back the curtains.

  
  


When the last rays had faded beneath the horizon as day bled into night did Chrollo move, his eyes finding Kurapika’s own after lifting his head. He watched those gorgeous scarlets which seemed to glow beneath the fading light and dipped to leave a peck to the younger man’s lips, “Besides, what shall you reward me with if I were to stop now, babe?” Chrollo questioned slyly.

  
  


It was almost _ impossible  _ to believe the words that slipped from the older man’s lips, but Kurapika still couldn’t _ fathom  _ how Chrollo was able to remain nonchalant. Still, his lover had to persist in getting him aroused despite the situation, and it was something that had sparked Kurapika's reluctance, but also his irritation. The feeling of being torn between want and need, hunger and hesitation only made him hate it even _ more. _

  
  


He couldn't suppress the gasp that soon escaped past his lips as Chrollo's fingers continued to explore over the planes of his taut body, "Overconfident bastard. Why shouldn't I?" Kurapika instantly questioned, his eyebrow raised at the older man's sudden profession. He wondered what made his lover believe he should not be concerned if other people discovered them partaking in wanton acts. Especially when Chrollo boldly claimed he would ‘take care of it.' It made Kurapika suspicious. “It’s still too much of a risk."

  
  


However, the feeling of warm lips over his instantly silenced his ruminative thoughts as Chrollo drew him into a slow, tantalizing kiss. The instinct to part them clouded over Kurapika's mind in the very moment he felt the older man's tongue slip inside his mouth as his own darted out to meet it, the two appendages twining around one another. They lingered like that for some time before Chrollo pulled away, the man's teeth tugging at his bottom lip in the process. The Kurta reopened his eyes when he felt his lover's fingers draw over the marks on his chest, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He uttered, voice raspy.

  
  


Though Kurapika wasn't surprised, for Chrollo was one seemed to hold _ no  _ consideration for keeping things private, and the lack of shame or restraint left the Kurta believing in his dubiety.

  
  


There was no denying that he _ wanted  _ Chrollo - the sensation of allure continued to waver through him, the older man’s touch alone causing his skin to tingle. Kurapika easily leaned into it, even when that mouth found its way to his shoulder which quickly invoked him to shiver. Gods how he _ loved  _ the way Chrollo's hands swept over his body, the sensation it produced contested easily with his hesitancy.

  
  


For a moment, Kurapika nearly caved when that tongue drew along his neck, and every nerve in his body came _ alight  _ with need. Chrollo's teeth raked over his skin, and once those lips reached the mark that adorned the area just over his pulse, he bit down to leave a new one. Kurapika hissed and could feel his pants become tighter as the blood rushed to his groin, making him even _ harder. _

  
  


Silently, he cursed Chrollo for doing this to him.

  
  


They stilled for a while afterward as the ambient sounds of their heartbeats, breathing, and the sound of the train rumbling were the only things heard. Kurapika's chest tightened as he was reminded of _ why  _ he loved Chrollo. The man knew how to entice him. Soon, his lover pulled back and that trademark smirk which Kurapika was all too familiar with crossed over those firm lips.

  
  


He looked into those grey eyes, the same ones he admired so much, and it was in that moment Kurapika _ almost  _ conceded.

  
  


However, the expectancy of a reward made the Kurta snort, and _ without  _ responding, he quietly clambered off the older man's lap, arms crossing over his chest, "How about I make you find out, then?" Kurapika suggested as the sarcasm was evident in his voice. He couldn't stop a smug grin from accenting his lips.

  
  


What Kurapika _ didn’t  _ anticipate was Chrollo’s reaction to his craftiness.

  
  


Their eyes locked as they stared at each other for some time, the astoundment Kurapika saw upon Chrollo's features soon bled into displeasure. Even then, the blond couldn't keep the smirk from remaining on his lips. Kurapika backed up a few more steps for good measure, his movements fluid as his gait was even more calculated and the blond never let his gaze waver from his lover's own.

  
  


However, it wasn’t _ enough. _ Without any warning, Chrollo narrowed his eyes and _ immediately  _ got up to close the gap between them. The older man’s arm caught him around the waist.

  
  


“I don't think I asked you to move love,” he said before pushing Kurapika against the sliding panel locking their cabin. He all but shoved his tongue inside that warm mouth as one of his hands swiftly pulled up the Kurta’s right leg to make sure it wrapped around his waist. Chrollo could feel Kurapika reacting to him, and it made him smile. “Also, I don't like being kept in the dark either,” he added and proceeded to lick the blond’s neck. “Especially when it’s of such a tempting nature.”

  
  


His other hand roamed _ everywhere.  _ From caressing the Kurta’s neck to cupping his ass, it was almost as if Chrollo could not decide where he wanted it to settle. Finally, it came to rest _ right  _ between the younger man's legs, and Chrollo leaned back enough so he could grin impishly at his lover. Slowly, he palmed Kurapika over the thin garment intent on wrenching out a moan using his fingers alone.

  
  


He would make sure Kurapika _ drowned  _ in his very being.

  
  


Oh, how Chrollo loved his relentless teasing. Kurapika was a sight to behold as he blushed and moved against him, wanting him and yet, _ denying  _ himself. Chrollo rather liked the Kurta’s conservative side. The younger man’s stubbornness was an attractive challenge for him.

  
  


"And I don't think you asked me not to move," The blond responded before Chrollo's lips covered his own, the mirth proclaiming his ever-present defiance. Still, Kurapika allowed himself to falter into the moment and kissed Chrollo back with equal fervor, the taste of his lover seeping into his lips. His body trembled and his breath quickened as their bodies were pressed firmly against one another. Kurapika felt his right leg being pulled up and around his lover's waist, the contact making him groan. "I could say the same myself, for you seem to enjoy casting veils whenever it's convenient for you." He uttered simply as his hips came up against Chrollo's hand roughly, the confines of his shorts tightening even further as he could feel his groin become painfully tight. "Someone needs to be reminded that this isn't one-sided."

  
  


The moment Chrollo pulled away, and that presumptuous expression professing the older man thought he had Kurapika backed into a corner was the _ same  _ moment he planned to make it known how grossly inaccurate that assessment was.

  
  


Instantly, he felt Chrollo press fully against him, and Kurapika couldn't help but sigh heavily into the lock they shared.

  
  


Resisting was _ hard.  _ So very hard as it seemed the older man's hands were all over him, one of them sweeping without aim or purpose along the entirety of his frame, those fingers deftly caressing what exposed skin there was as they trekked about before finally slipping between his thighs, and stroking over his steadily growing need. The act succeeded in causing Kurapika's eyes to open wide.

  
  


He suppressed a groan that threatened to escape his throat as Chrollo leaned back with a damn grin on his face.

  
  


“Is that so?” he smirked then pulled at the Kurta’s earlobe gently with his teeth, happy now that it was perfectly within reach and he hummed. His palm continued to move at a steady but slow pace, one that he was sure would drive the blond crazy with need. Oh, how nice it would be if he got Kurapika to beg Chrollo thought. The mental image that popped into his mind made him want to rip the clothes off his lover _ right then and there. _

  
  


He found it so hard to contain himself, the drive so _ strong. _

  
  


Kurapika could sense it, especially when those lips made their way to his earlobe as Chrollo tugged on it with his teeth for added emphasis. It was then his guile intensified.

  
  


So, the older man had thought he won at their little battle of wits and duplicity? How easy Chrollo was coaxed by the feigned desperation he outwardly displayed. One thing it seemed his lover forgot was that he quickly picked up on the older man's tricks. Many of Chrollo’s habits were _ easily  _ rubbing off on him. 

  
  


They were one _ and  _ the same. _ Mirror images. Carbon copies.  _ It was something Kurapika was beginning to realize. Keeping up with the older man, well, that was easy.

  
  


“Someone is overly confident.” Kurapika purred and leaned down to trail his lips along Chrollo's neck before proceeding to bite down on the creamy flesh, teeth raking over his lover's skin in the process. How _ gratifying  _ it was the way his lover reacted. The older man couldn’t seem to hold back the raspy moan that slipped past those lips, and Kurapika grinned against Chrollo’s soft flesh.

  
  


Kurapika continued to suckle upon that neck until he was satisfied that it would leave a mark behind. Oh yes, he _ intended  _ to remind Chrollo that he would not be outwitted.

  
  


Pausing, the blond smirked once again, allowing the impish nature in him to show, practically _ unaware  _ that someone was approaching their cabin until Chrollo suddenly retreated and pushed him away. Instantly, he was being covered by his lover's coat just as a voice called from the other side of the door. Kurapika frowned.

  
  


It was _ exactly  _ the type of situation he tried warning Chrollo about.

  
  


“Sir, can I take your orders for dinner?” It seemed the train’s attendants had set about taking meal orders from the passengers.

  
  


Chrollo found he couldn't look at Kurapika after that.

  
  


"Believe me now?" The Kurta chided when the older man averted his eyes _,_ obviously taken aback by his words.

  
  


It was then Chrollo realized just how _ wrong  _ he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as intense of a chapter as previous ones, but considering how the story for this part of the arc pans out, I inadvertently had to break it down into two separate chapters. Basically this one was just a slow buildup of what is to come, but there will definitely be some interesting highlights in the upcoming chapter and those following it.
> 
> There are still a couple more chapters before prior characters make a return in this story line, but definitely expect it to happen and soon.
> 
> And, one thing I have mentioned in the past is the fact that I have been slowly compiling fanart in relation to RoF over the last year or so which I plan to release 'officially' upon the completion of this fic. However, it is possible to see the artwork early for those who follow me on Twitter. Postings containing said art are at random and not guaranteed, but there is still that chance for anyone who wishes to see the artwork early.
> 
> My Twitter can be found [here](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13).


End file.
